O Herdeiro de Horus
by Guida Magid
Summary: Durante a batalha final, Harry recebe a visita de alguém que lhe diz que ele tem o poder de Hórus. Entre muitas coisas, este poder permite-lhe dar vida novamente às pessoas que ele ama. Não contém spoilers do sétimo livro.
1. O poder de Hórus

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence a mim, mas a JK Rowling, autora que eu admiro muito, e à Warner. Ou seja… tenho como lucro apenas o vosso e o meu divertimento!

**Nota de Autora**: Olá pessoal! Antes de mais tenho de explicar, para quem não conhece esta história que ela se inicia no Verão depois da Morte de Dumbledore. Sendo assim, não tem nenhum spoiler do sétimo livro. Já comecei a escrever esta fic há mais de um ano e meio, mas só agora decidi postá-la na fanfiction. Como já devem ter reparado, pela minha maneira de escrever, eu sou portuguesa, pelo que mantive os nomes originais de todos os personagens. Espero que gostem da história… e comentem muito! Alguma dúvida, contactem-me! :-D Um abraço, Guida Potter.

* * *

**Trailer**

**.  
**

**Trevas e Luz confundem-se… o Bem luta pela vida e pela liberdade, uma vez mais. Quando a esperança é envolvida pelas trevas, tudo parece perdido. No entanto, uma chama é avivada, para iluminar novamente o coração dos bruxos. Um poder desconhecido que surge…**

**.  
**

"_Diante de todos estava aquela que Harry sabia ser a mensageira de Horus, Háthor, sua esposa e Deusa do Amor. Caminhando suavemente, deixando atrás de si uma sensação de tranquilidade, ela aproximou-se de Harry fazendo um profunda vénia. Esta atitude deixou o jovem bruxo sem reacção. Aquilo não podia significar aquilo que ele achava que significava. Com um gesto, ela criou uma barreira mágica em torno de Voldemort e só depois falou._

– _Tu foste o escolhido por Horus, Harry Potter. Tu és o Herdeiro do seu poder"_

**.**_  
_

… **a felicidade que volta para trazer o calor aos desafortunado que tudo tinham perdido…**

**.  
**

"– _Estão pessoas a sair debaixo do véu, pessoas que eu tenho a certeza de terem morrido há muito tempo."_

**.**_  
_

… **família que são reunidas após tantos anos de separação e dor…**

**.  
**

"– _Este é o meu afilhado! Que ninguém se atreva a dizer que ele não sai ao padrinho._

– _Não acredito, Sirius! Estás vivo!!!!_

_Depois de um longo abraço, os dois finalmente se separaram e Harry pôde perceber a presença dos seus pais. Sem que ninguém dissesse uma única palavra, os três quebraram a barreira que os separou durante 16 anos. Finalmente a família Potter estava reunida e feliz."_

**.**_  
_

… **eternas discussões que continuarão a existir dentro das paredes de castelos milenares…**

**.  
**

"– _CONDENADOS, JAMES POTTER! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?!..._

– _Lilyzinha…tem calma… não te enerves…_

– _Calma, James? Então eu sou uma condenação?_

– _É claro que não, Lily. O que é que podias esperar? Eu era adolescente. Era um idiota, naquela altura… prontos… eu sou um idiota, mesmo._

– _Nisso concordo. Tu és mesmo um idiota."_

**.**_  
_

… **aqueles que pensávamos estar perdidos para sempre… aqueles que desconhecíamos a sua existência e que irão voltar…**

**.  
**

"– _Marlene McKinnon?! É ela a minha madrinha?_

– _Desculpa corrigir-te, meu caro afilhado… Marlene Black!"_

**.**_  
_

… **muitas brincadeiras que darão vida aos dias em Hogwarts…**

**.  
**

"– _Para começar vamos falar, durante esta semana, do meu tema preferido, animagia. Trata-se de um tema muito belo._

– _Acredito que sim, professor. Afinal, tendo a sua forma animaga tantos "enfeites"! – proferiu Harry fazendo gestos com as mãos por cima da cabeça e dando estalos com a língua, imitando o barulho de casco._

_James, que ficara de boca aberta, sem reacção, semicerrou os olhos para Harry, lançando-lhe um olhar zangado, que foi logo substituído por um sorriso malicioso._

– _Potter, detenção._

_A expressão de gozo de Harry foi imediatamente substituída por um olhar de espanto e incredulidade. Acabara de receber a sua primeira detenção… e pior… do seu pai. O mundo era tão injusto!_

– _Como eu estava a dizer, antes do vosso colega me ter, inoportunamente interrompido, vamos falar de animagia. E que ninguém se atreva a referir as palavras "chifres", "enfeites" ou "veado"._

**.**_  
_

… **e um brinde especial para completar a felicidade. **

**.  
**

_"– Meus amigos, EU VOU TER UM IRMÃO! Ou irmã… não importa. O que interessa é que eu vou deixar de ser filho único!_

– _E EU TAMBÉM!"_

**.**_  
_

**Mas quando tudo parece perfeito, uma nova ameaça surge…**

**.  
**

"_O assassino pegou no cálice e nele derramou o sangue dela. Depois ergueu-o ao nível dos olhos e voltou para a posição original, diante do cadáver._

– _Está na hora de cumprir o vosso destino!_

_Com estas palavras, derramou o sangue na boca do homem morto. Tudo o que aconteceu de seguida foi muito rápido. O corpo em putrefacção começou a mexer-se vigorosamente, como se estivesse em sofrimento. A carne desfeita começou a restaurar-se e a pele começou a cobrir todo o corpo. Quando o processo terminou ele, finalmente, abriu os olhos, os olhos em fenda, como os de uma serpente. _

_Lord Voldemort regressara, em pleno poder!"_

**.**_  
_

… **a paz ficará comprometida…**

**.  
**

"– _É verdade que eles não têm o poder para completar o ritual! Nem precisam de ter. Irão usar o teu poder! O poder de Horus!_

_Como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bludger, Harry recuou alguns passos na direcção da parede atrás de si, recusando-se a acreditar no que Háthor dissera. Como é que poderiam fazer isso? Ninguém conseguiria obrigá-lo a tal acto e era impossível que o conseguissem usando o Imperius._

– _Mas… mas… como é que eles irão conseguir isso?_

_Com um olhar de pena, Háthor falou:_

– _Irás compreender um dia, Harry, que eles já o conseguiram!"_

**.**_  
_

… **e todos os sonhos parecerão desvanecer-se…**

**.  
**

"– _Ele levou-a! Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas Voldemort levou-a! Eu não tive força suficiente… ele levou a nossa pequenina! _

_A dor da compreensão começou a atingir Harry como uma facada no peito. De tudo o que Voldemort já lhe tinha feito, de toda a dor que já lhe causada, nada se comparava àquilo. Tinha atingido Harry no seu ponto mais fraco e onde sabia que doeria mais."_

_**.**  
_

**Medo…**

**.  
**

"– _Não sei se vou conseguir, Ginny_."

**.**

**…****perdas…**

**.  
**

"– _PAI! ACORDA! ELE NÃO TE MATOU! – Harry continuou a agitar James com força, tentando ignorar a sensação de desespero que o atingia como facadas._

_- Agora não poderás fazer nada por eles, Harry. Nunca mais os verás!"_

_**.**  
_

**… ****desespero…**

**.  
**

"– _HARRY! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!_

**.**

**Será que ele consegue?**

**.  
**

"– _Parece que somos só nós os três! – Hermione comentou quase casualmente, observando o interior da casa de Tom Riddle._

– _Como nos velhos tempos! – completou Harry."_

**.**_  
_

**Quem o ajudará?**

**.  
**

"– _Não estás sozinho!"_

**.**

**Numa história onde tempos se confundem… e se descobrem emoções… apenas um grande poder pode iluminar o caminho… O PODER DE HORUS!**

**Que o seu herdeiro seja capaz de o sentir… E TU? CONSEGUES?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 1 – O poder de Horus**

Chegara o início de Setembro. Para muitos jovens isso significava o regresso a Hogwarts, onde não existia magia negra e onde estavam protegidos de todo o mal do mundo da feitiçaria. Para outros, porém, significava a chegada de uma das maiores batalhas alguma vez vistas na história da magia.

Numa tentativa desesperada de tomar o poder, Voldemort invadira o Ministério da Magia. Pretendia apanhar de surpresa os funcionários que ainda se encontrassem lá e matar tantos quanto conseguisse apanhar. O que ele não sabia era que alguém tinha previsto esse ataque e todos estavam prevenidos. Esse alguém era o feiticeiro que o Lord da Trevas mais odiava, o único que tinha o poder para o derrotar. Era Harry Potter.

Harry tinha visto os planos de Voldemort nos seus sonhos. Afinal ter desistido de aprender Oclumância tinha as suas vantagens, apesar de Hermione continuar a gritar-lhe aos ouvidos o contrário. Ele decidira acompanhar a Ordem da Fénix nessa missão arriscada. Ele era o único que podia deter Voldemort. Queria destruí-lo por tudo o que ele fizera. Queria fazê-lo pagar caro por todo o sofrimento que provocara. Não pensara duas vezes quando surgira essa oportunidade. Mas agora estava frente-a-frente com Voldemort e pensava em tudo o que tinha vivido nesse Verão: a morte de Dumbledore, o casamento de Bill com Fleur e de Remus com Tonks, o fim do seu namoro com Ginny e, principalmente, a procura e a destruição da Horcruxes. A última tinha sido destruída há alguns minutos, a Nagini. Embora Voldemort não soubesse, ele era agora mortal.

Na sala do véu, a mesma em que Sirius morrera, Harry e Voldemort duelavam entre si, com uma ferocidade tal que não viam o que acontecia em torno deles. Num outro canto da sala, Hermione e Ron enfrentavam Bellatrix Lestrange e Remus atacava perigosamente Lucius Malfoy. O seu lado de lobo, começava a manifestar-se, mesmo não sendo lua cheia. Ele tinha um ódio imenso daquele Devorador da Morte, o causador da morte da sua amada Tonks. Esta fora atacada pelas costas, enquanto duelava com Snape, com uma Maldição da Morte certeira.

Voldemort começava finalmente a dar sinais de cansaço. Subestimara o seu inimigo. Harry era mais poderoso do que imaginara. Mas ainda tinha um trunfo que não hesitaria em usar. Observou o jovem bruxo na sua frente. Ele sabia qual era a sua maior fraqueza, era o amor que sentia pelos amigos e em especial por uma jovem menina ruiva. Sim, essa seria a sua maior perdição.

- Estou impressionado, jovem Harry. Confesso que nunca imaginei que tivesses tanto poder como aquele demonstras. Mas ainda não tens força suficiente para me deter. Podias ter todo o poder que desejasses se te juntasses a mim. O que me dizes de sermos aliados?

Harry olhou o bruxo com surpresa. Ele só podia estar louco. Afinal toda esta magia negra começava a afectá-lo. O que lhe teria passado pela cabeça para crer que os dois alguma vez pudessem ser aliados? Harry não pode deixar de dar uma pequena gargalhada.

- És mais idiota do que eu julgava Voldie. Sabes que eu nunca me juntarei a ti. Eu nunca me tornaria aliado do responsável pela vida miserável que eu tive todos estes anos. O que eu desejo agora é ver-te sofrer como todos aqueles que tu atingiste, directa e indirectamente.

Um malicioso sorriso começava a formar-se nos lábios de Voldemort. A hora de usar a sua mais poderosa arma estava a chegar.

- Não podes derrotar-me, Harry, simplesmente porque eu sou Voldemort, o maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos. Ninguém consegue superar os meus poderes. Ninguém jamais sonhará eu ser tão grandioso como eu.

- Humilde até ao fim, não Tom? É impressionante como continuas a achar-te o maior, mas não passas de um imbecil, com a mania da pureza de sangue, tentando a todo o custo esconder dos seus servos as origens muggles.

Aproveitando que Harry falava, Voldemort tentou desarmá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

- Queres medir forças? – perguntou Voldemort cada vez mais sorridente. Esse sorriso idiota estava a começar a enfurecer Harry. O que é que ele estaria a planear, para estar tão satisfeito? – Harry, Harry. Para te mostrar que não sou tão mau assim, vou dar-te um presente. Espero que gostes. Malfoy, trá-la!

Da porta da sala, surgia agora Draco Malfoy, arrastando algo, ou melhor, alguém. Olhando com atenção, Harry pode perceber, para seu desespero, quem era a prisioneira. Os seus cabelos cor de fogo não enganavam ninguém. O seu pior pesadelo estava a virar realidade. Tudo aquilo que lutara para que não acontecesse estava agora a materializar-se na sua frente. Ginny fora capturada.

- Como vês, meu caro Harry, trouxe-te um presentinho. A tua querida namoradinha estava um pouco relutante em acompanhar o jovem Malfoy. Mas ele consegue ser persuasivo quando quer.

Uma nova onda de fúria emanava agora do interior de Harry. Voldemort jogara baixo, ele atingira o seu maior ponto fraco.

- Deixa-a fora disto! – gritou Harry – Esta história é entre nós os dois.

- Tenho um acordo para ti, Harry. – Continuou Voldemort, ignorando as palavras do seu inimigo – Se te juntares a mim, eu darei à tua namoradinha uma morte rápida e sem dor.

Harry olhou para Ginny. Estava tudo perdido, não havia mais volta. Qualquer que fosse a sua decisão isso significaria a morte da pessoa que mais amava. O olhar desta emitia um brilho que Harry conhecia muito bem. Fora esse brilho que a levara para Gryffindor. Era o brilho da sua coragem, a sua determinação em fazer o que achava que era correcto.

- Faz apenas o que tens a fazer, Harry! – pediu ela simplesmente.

- Então, – continuou Voldemort – vais dar-me uma resposta?

- É claro que vou! – respondeu Harry com um olhar malicioso. – És o cara de cobra mais feio que eu já vi…

Voldemort perdeu na hora o seu sorrisinho vitorioso. Este deu lugar a um ódio incontrolável.

- Desiludes-me, Harry, pensei que fosses mais sensato. Mas tu tomaste a tua decisão. Agora sofrerás as consequências. Malfoy, mata-a.

- Com todo o prazer, mestre. – disse Malfoy – _Aveda Ked…_

O feitiço não chegou a seu concluído, porque Harry conseguira no último minuto projectá-lo para o outro lado da sala. Ginny estava salva, mas Voldemort, aproveitando o momento, lançou a maldição da morte a Harry. Não havia nada a fazer. Harry apenas fechou os olhos, esperando a qualquer momento que a maldição o atingisse, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando reabriu os olhos, Voldemort ainda permanecia parado na sua frente, com a varinha apontada e com um olhar assustado.

- Co-como… como é que isto é possível… - Gaguejou o Senhor das Trevas.

Nesse momento, um frio gelado percorreu a sala, fazendo o véu sob o arco agitar-se. Uma luz surgiu por detrás dele e alguém emergia agora do seu interior. Era a mulher mais bonita que Harry alguma vez havia visto. Parecia ao mesmo tempo poderosa, mas ao mesmo tempo aterradoramente doce e pacífica. Ele conheceu-a e lembrou-se das palavras de Trelawney nesse Verão:

"_O poder de Horus irá ser despertado em breve. Aquele que é digno de usar este poder irá enfrentar o seu maior desafio dentro de pouco tempo. Só ele poderá decidir quem vive e quem morre e só ele poderá acabar com todo o mal que paira sobre o reino dos mortais. O filho de Ísis e Osíris confia no seu Juízo. O poder de Horus irá ser despertado em breve."_

Felizmente, fora Harry quem ouvira a profecia e mais ninguém sabia dela além de Ron e Hermione. A sua amiga explicara-lhe quem era Horus. Ele não se lembrava muito bem do que a amiga dissera, mas nunca esquecera o que dizia a lenda do seu poder.

Diante de todos estava aquela que Harry sabia ser a mensageira de Horus, Háthor, sua esposa e deusa do amor. Caminhando suavemente, deixando atrás de si uma sensação de tranquilidade, ela aproximou-se de Harry fazendo um profunda vénia. Esta atitude deixou o jovem bruxo sem reacção. Aquilo não podia significar aquilo que ele achava que significava. Com um gesto, ela criou uma barreira mágica em torno de Voldemort e só depois falou.

- Tu foste o escolhido por Horus, Harry Potter. Tu és o Herdeiro do seu poder. – Háthor estendeu a Harry um amuleto e este pegou-o com algum receio. – Este amuleto é o olho de Horus, o olho de Wadjet. Ele simboliza a vitória do bem sobre o mal. Com ele poderás destruir o poder de Seth e fazer renascer, com o poder de Osíris, pai de Horus. Ísis, sua mãe, também de protegerá do mal da serpente. A decisão é apenas tua. Porém, terás de enfrentar o Juízo, a balança de Osíris que pesa a psicostasia, o coração.

Harry olhou para o amuleto na sua mão. Ele era triangular e no centro ele estava esculpido um olho, o olho de Horus. Vira imensas vezes a sua imagem, mas nunca pensara que algum dia o viesse a ter na sua mão, ou melhor, que pudesse despertar o seu poder.

Hermione, a alguns metros do amigo, pôs a sua adversária fora de combate e observou a cena. Era demasiado irreal. Como é que nunca suspeitara que o seu melhor amigo era o Herdeiro do poder Horus? E logo ela que descobria tudo antes de todos os outros. Tudo batia certo, de qualquer modo. A mãe de Harry protegera-o de Voldemort tal como Ísis protegera o seu filho da mordedura da serpente de Seth. Além disso, Harry jurara destruir o assassino dos seus pais, tal como Horus jurou vingar a morte do seu pai, Osíris, assassinado por Seth. Ron percebera também o que Hermione pensara. Só Ginny não entendera.

Harry continuava em choque. Recebera muitas informações ao mesmo tempo. Os seus pensamentos fluíam descontroladamente e o seu coração batia a um ritmo alucinante. Apesar de tudo isso, ele pode perceber que tinha na mão o objecto que lhe permitiria destruir Voldemort. Mais do que isso. Ele podia finalmente ter a vida com que sempre sonhou. Ele tinha o poder de fazer renascer todos aqueles que tinham morrido.

- Vejo que já decidiste, Harry Potter. – continuou Háthor – Se estiveres disposto a ter esse poder, então está na hora de enfrentares Osíris.

Uma luz dourada emitiu da deusa do amor e atingiu Harry em cheio, no peito. O que ele não contava era que seria atirado contra o véu. O seu último pensamento foi que talvez não tivesse sido tão boa ideia assim ter aceitado tudo aquilo sem pensar antes nas consequências.


	2. Atravessando o véu

**Capítulo 2 – Atravessando o véu**

Mesmo depois de Harry ter desaparecido debaixo da passagem em forma de arco, Voldemort continuou preso pela barreira mágica. Ele berrava ordens a todos os Devoradores da Morte para o libertarem, mas ninguém o ouvia. A batalha desenrolava-se. Apenas Ginny, Ron e Hermione se tinham apercebido do que acontecera com Harry e nenhum queria acreditar que ele pudesse ter morrido.

- Não pode ter acontecido isto! – dizia Hermione em lágrimas – Ele é o Herdeiro do olho de Wadjet, o artefacto mais poderoso à face da Terra. Ele não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Ron abraçou-a. Ele também chorava. Não podia pensar sequer na ideia de perder o seu melhor amigo, aquele que considerava mais do que um irmão. Ginny estava ajoelhada a chorar silenciosamente por Harry, o primeiro e único amor da sua vida. Queria morrer também, não queria viver se tivesse de o fazer sem ele. Então levantou-se disposta a atravessar a passagem do arco e percorrer o Céu ou o Inferno, para poder encontrar o homem que amava.

Estava quase a tocar no véu quando alguém a segurou. Era Remus Lupin. Ele parecia mais velho e mais cansado do que alguma vez Ginny o vira. Ela tentou libertar-se, mas ele estava irredutível. Sabia o que ela pretendia fazer e não a deixaria cometer essa loucura.

- Não há nada a fazer Ginny. Ele partiu. E tenho a certeza que, onde quer que ele esteja, não quererá que tu cometas a loucura que tens em mente. – disse ele entre lágrimas.

- Porque é que eu quereria continuar a viver se ele atravessou esse maldito arco e eu não o verei mais? Ele morreu, Remus, nunca mais na vida poderei voltar a ser feliz! Pelo menos se eu morrer também, eu estarei com ele…

- Ginny, eu sei o que sentes… mas não podes fazer isso, pensa na tua família e nos teus amigos. – Ginny apercebeu-se nesse momento de que Remus estava a sofrer tanto como ela. Ele também perdera a pessoa que mais amava. Remus abraçou Ginny, tentando acalmá-la. – É melhor sairmos daqui. Os Devoradores da Morte foram presos ou mortos. Mas Voldemort pode conseguir livrar-se daquela barreira mágica.

Na entrada do Ministério reuniram-se os sobreviventes e alguns aurores tratavam ainda de mandar os Devoradores da Morte para Azkaban. McGonagall discutia com Moody Olho-Louco o que fariam com Voldemort e a família Weasley estava reunida aguardando notícias de Ron, Ginny, Hermione e Harry.

Mal viu os filhos, a Sr.ª Weasley correu logo para abracá-los. Depois de verificar que eles estavam inteiros, ela apercebeu-se de que faltava alguém.

- Onde está o Harry? – perguntou ela preocupada. – Ele não estava convosco?

Os três olharam o chão e não responderam nada, confirmando assim aquilo que ela temia.

- Ele atravessou o véu, Molly… – disse Remus.

Um silêncio aterrador instalou-se no lugar. Mas este não demorou muito pois um auror veio a correr do Departamento de Mistérios e quase caiu em cima do seu chefe.

- O que é que se passa, Tedd? – perguntou Kingsley preocupado – o "Quem-nós-sabemos" fugiu?

- Não, não. Ele continua lá. Mas está a acontecer uma coisa fantástica. Estão pessoas a sair debaixo do véu, pessoas que eu tenho a certeza de terem morrido há muito tempo.

Como se tivessem elásticos a prenderem-nos ao tecto, todos os que estavam sentados levantaram-se e todo o grupo correu para o Departamento. Lá, estava já uma multidão de pessoas, sob o olhar assustado de Voldemort, e outros continuavam a surgir debaixo do véu. Reconheceram Albus Dumbledore, Lily e James Potter, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, Barty Crouch, Berta Jokins, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, entre muitos outros. Começaram logo os abraços e as lágrimas de felicidade.

A professora McGonagall aproximou-se de Dumbledore, que sorria ao ver a situação em que Voldemort se encontrava. Molly quase desmaiou quando foi abraçada pelos seus irmãos, Fabian e Gideon. Amos Diggory, que entrara recentemente para a Ordem da Fénix, chorava apertando com força o filho. James e Lily beijaram-se, logo Sirius se juntou a eles para os abraçar, enquanto observavam divertidos, Remus a "asfixiar" Tonks com um beijo apaixonado.

- Ei, Moony, eu perguntava-me quando é que ias ganhar vergonha na cara e confessar à minha priminha que és apaixonado por ela! – Brincou Sirius com o sorriso maroto que já não se via há muitos anos.

Remus reparou nesse momento que os amigos também lá estavam. Era tudo tão perfeito, que ele tinha a sensação de que faltava algo. Mas, ainda assim, teve de matar as saudades daqueles três.

- Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, meus amigos, é tão bom ter-vos de volta! – disse ele enquanto era apertado pelos outros.

- Moony, meu lobinho, já estavas farto de ser o único Maroto! – James colocou um braço por cima do ombro de Remus. – Aquela é a McGonagall? Vou já ter com a Prof.ª Minnie.

Enquanto James desaparecia do campo de visão, Ginny procurava desesperadamente por um sinal de Harry, mas sem resultados. Sem reparar por onde andava, ela tropeçou em alguém e caiu nos braços de Sirius. Só reparou quem era quando este falou para ela.

- Ginny! Então ruivinha, bom ver-te! – disse ele sorridente, mas esse sorriso desapareceu quando ele reparou que ela chorava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa!

- Sirius! Eu não o encontro… eu não o encontro…

Lily olhou com pena para Ginny. Quem quer que ela quisesse encontrar, devia ser alguém muito importante para ela.

- Tem calma… – disse Lily – quem tu procuras, deve estar por aí algures. Afinal está uma multidão aqui dentro. Mas agora eu gostaria que alguém me explicasse o que aconteceu.

Hermione e Ron, que também procuravam por Harry, aproximaram-se do grupo. Quando viram Sirius, saltaram-lhe ao pescoço.

- Olha quem são eles! Tiveram saudades minhas, foi? – brincou Sirius – Só o desnaturado do meu afilhado é que não aparece?

Com este comentário, os três bruxos jovens, assim como Remus, baixaram a cabeça e Ginny recomeçou a chorar. Pouco a pouco, o ambiente alegre que se sentia em torno deles desvaneceu-se. Sirius largou Ron a quem estava fortemente abraçado e perguntou em profundo desespero:

- Onde está o Harry?

- Harry? O meu Harry?

- Peço imensa desculpa, Sr.ª Potter… Nem sei como lhe explicar… – Hermione não conseguiu terminar. As lágrimas eram por demais abundantes e a garganta parecia que estava a fechar.

Naquele momento, James furou por entre a multidão, ou melhor era transportado por entre a multidão, por um meio gigante, que o levava ao colo. Hagrid não cabia em si de felicidade e a prova viva disso era James estar a ficar já roxo devido ao abraço apertado do grande amigo.

- Lily, nem acreditas em quem encontrei. Está tudo tão mais velho. Sinto-me um garoto novamente. – A expressão de James congelou diante do silêncio mórbido que se sentia naquele pequeno grupo – Lily, estás a chorar? O que se passa?

- James, eles não sabem dele! O meu bebé…

- Quem? O Harry? – começou a olhar em sua volta freneticamente – Onde é que está o Prongslet?

- Ele simplesmente caiu…

- Caiu aonde, Ron? – Sirius agarrou fortemente Ron pelos braços.

- Pelo véu…

Todos os olhares se desviaram para o véu, localizado no centro da sala. Como que sentindo a atmosfera pesada, todos na sala se calaram. Em poucos segundo o único som que se conseguia ouvir era o leve movimento das cortinas sob o arco. Ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o silêncio…

- Vá lá, Horus faz-me esse favorzinho… – Disse uma voz que parecia ser a de Harry – Afinal escolheste-me como teu herdeiro. Por favoooooooor.

- Não, Harry, não posso fazer isso. Tens de enfrentar o teu destino. Só tu podes derrotá-lo. – disse outra voz.

- Por mais que eu o odeie eu não quero tornar-me um assassino. Vá lá, custa-te muito? Eu sei que podes fazer isso… E além disso eu não vou voltar enquanto não fizeres o que eu te pedi, e vou ficar a infernizar-te por toda a eternidade se for necessário.

Após uns minutos de silêncio as vozes voltaram.

- Harry, sou conhecido por ser implacável. Nem penses que fazer olhinhos vai resolver alguma coisa…

O véu agitou-se mais do que nunca e as pessoas que estavam próximas dele afastaram-se com medo. De repente duas figuras surgiram dele. Uma era Harry. A outra era o que parecia ser um Deus egípcio, com corpo de homem e cabeça de falcão. Não havia dúvidas, aquele era o próprio Horus, o deus soberano.

Sem dirigir o olhar para ninguém, Harry aproximou-se de Voldemort, sob o olhar atento de Horus. Com um gesto da varinha desfez a barreira mágica que aprisionava o Senhor das Trevas. Aparentando um rosto muito sério, dirigiu-se a Voldemort:

- Sempre te odiei desde o início, afinal magoaste-me muito cedo. Mas por mais que te odeie, não consigo pensar em matar-te, embora saiba que essa é a minha função. Ao contrário de ti não sou cobarde nem assassino. A minha cobardia deixa de existir ao dar-te a possibilidade de te defenderes e o fantasma de um assassínio desvanece ao saber que ao matar-te estou a fazer justiça e a proteger não só os que amo mas todos os outros que futuramente iriam sofrer nas tuas mãos.

Voldemort estava aterrorizado. Nunca ninguém imaginou ver o senhor do mal com medo. Ele sabia o que significava o poder de Horus. Ele tinha tentado encontra-lo, procurara-o durante anos sem nunca ter um único sinal da sua existência. Se Harry era mesmo o Herdeiro desse poder ele estava perdido.

Ambos os feiticeiros ergueram as suas varinhas. Lily, ao adivinhar o que o seu filho ia fazer, deu um passo em frente com a intenção de colocar-se na frente dele. Mas Dumbledore parou-a. Sabia que aquela batalha era de Harry e de ninguém mais.

Por muitos anos que passassem, a memória daquela batalha jamais desapareceria. Embora não soubessem ao certo quantos feitiços foram lançados e quantos ferimentos foram causados, jamais se esqueceriam de duas coisas: o olhar assustado de Voldemort ao ser derrotado; e a promessa deste, antes que a Maldição da Morte o atingisse, de que um dia iria voltar.


	3. Discussões apaixonadas

**Capítulo 3 – Discussões apaixonadas**

Voldemort desaparecera, todos sabiam disso e mais uma vez o responsável era o menino que sobreviveu. Depois de conseguir furar pela multidão de bruxos que tentavam felicitá-lo, Harry esforçou-se por encontrar os seus amigos. Pareceu ter apanhado um choque quando alguém falou por detrás dele.

- Este é o meu afilhado! Que ninguém se atreva a dizer que ele não sai ao padrinho.

- Não acredito, Sirius! Estás vivo!!

Depois de um longo abraço, os dois finalmente se separaram e Harry pode perceber a presença dos seus pais. Sem que ninguém dissesse uma única palavra, os três quebraram a barreira que os separou durante 16 anos. Finalmente a família Potter estava reunida e feliz.

- Harry, meu filho. Como tu cresceste. E como estás bonito. – disse Lily emocionada, chorando de felicidade ao ombro do filho.

- Posso considerar isso como um elogio? – brincou James. – Afinal o Harry é a minha cara…

Lily levantou os olhos para o marido e dirigiu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Tu não mudas nunca, pois não. Hás-de ser sempre insuportavelmente convencido.

- Prongs, tem cuidado, a tua ruivinha continua com aquele mau génio de sempre. – disse Sirius, recebendo também ele um olhar que o fez calar.

Harry lembrou-se nesse momento de uma coisa. Tentou por na cara o olhar mais zangado que conseguiu, apesar de estar a fazer um esforço enorme para não se rir e dirigiu-se ao padrinho.

- Ouve lá, Sirius Black, que história foi aquela de eu ficar teu herdeiro? Tive que aguentar ser dono do Kretcher durante um ano. Só não o libertei ou mandei para o Inferno porque o prof. Dumbledore não me deixou.

- E tu, Harry James Potter? O que é que te deu para achares que eu tinha sido capturado pelo Voldemort e ainda por cima fugires de Hogwarts para me ires salvar? És mais maluco do que eu pensava.

Harry e Sirius caíram na gargalhada os dois. Era bom estar juntos de novo. Mas ainda havia um reencontro para Harry. Ginny colocou-se frente a frente com ele e Harry sentiu uma forte bofetada na cara.

- Ei! O que é que foi isso? Doeu, sabias?

- Era para doer, Harry Potter. Quando eu disse para fazeres o que tinhas de fazer era para atacares o "Quem-nós-sabemos", não para me defenderes.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela. Aquela ruiva punha-o louco.

- Para mim isso era o que estava correcto. Como é que achas que eu me sentiria se o Malfoy te tivesse morto? Não consigo pensar sequer na ideia. – disse Harry com a voz mais doce do mundo. – Ah, e queria dizer-te outra coisa: lembras-te o que eu disse no dia do funeral de Dumbledore? Esquece tudo. Afinal não valeu de muito…

O maior sorriso que se poderia imaginar surgiu no rosto de Ginny e os dois beijaram-se. As reacções foram diversas. Ron fez uma cara de nojo. Hermione deu uma cotovelada no amigo. Lily limpou disfarçadamente uma lágrima do canto do olho. James observou a cena, visivelmente orgulhoso do filho. Mas Sirius, ninguém jamais esqueceria a expressão de surpresa que ele fez.

- Esperem lá! Desde quando é que vocês os dois namoram?

- Sirius, até parece que não te lembras do que o Prongs passava a vida a dizer, cada vez que levava um fora da Lily.

- É claro que me lembro, Remus. – Um sorriso de compreensão surgiu agora nos lábios de Sirius. – Porque é que eu não pensei nisso antes? Claro, Ruivas!

- Ruivas, o quê?! – perguntaram Lily e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem te atrevas a contar isso, Sirius!

- Tem calma, James. O teu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Mas comigo não!! – o ar de maroto que Remus apresentava era por demais divertido. – Cada vez que recebia um não, o James dizia sempre: "Aquela ruivinha põe-me maluco. Se eu não soubesse que mais dia ou menos dia ela vai cair nos meus braços, eu já me teria enforcado." Quando nós lhe perguntávamos o porquê de tanta certeza, ele respondia: "É a Maldição dos Potters. Todos os homens da minha família estão condenados a apaixonar-se e a casar-se com ruivas".

A face de Lily estava a ficar da cor dos cabelos. James olhava assustado para ela. Sirius já não conseguia aguentar de tanto rir. Todos sabiam o que vinha por aí.

- CONDENADOS, JAMES POTTER! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?!...

- Lilyzinha…tem calma… não te enerves…

- Calma, James? Então eu sou uma condenação?

- É claro que não, Lily. O que é que podias esperar? Eu era adolescente. Era um idiota, naquela altura… prontos… eu sou um idiota, mesmo.

- Nisso concordo. Tu és mesmo um idiota.

- Então estou perdoado?

- Vou pensar. Talvez se dormires uma semana no sofá eu te venha a perdoar.

- UMA SEMANA?!

- Duas, se continuares a reclamar…

- Já me calei…

Harry assistiu divertido àquela discussão entre os pais. Já tinha ouvido Sirius falar dessas discussões vezes sem conta. Mas vê-las ao vivo era bem mais… como é que ele descreveria?... _apaixonadas_, talvez.


	4. Poções

**Capítulo 4 – Poções**

O Hospital de St. Mungos sempre fora um lugar que Lily detestara. Percorrer aqueles corredores tão tristes trazia-lhe más recordações. Todas as vezes que fora chamada lá o seu coração saltava-lhe do peito, pois sempre tinha acontecido algo de ruim a James, ou com algum dos seus amigos mais próximos. Felizmente, aquelas visitas tinham sempre um desfecho positivo. No final todos regressavam a casa saudáveis. Mas havia uma em especial que Lily recordava com carinho.

Ela e James haviam escapado pela terceira vez às garras de Voldemort. Quando durante o exame físico de modo a avaliar os ferimentos causados, o medibruxo lhe pedira para fazer uns exames complementares, ela ficara um pouco assustada. Porém, isso nem se comparava a James, que desatara aos gritos, a exigir explicações. Mas todos os sentimentos negativos de Lily se desvaneceram dos pensamentos dela, quando leu um "positivo" no exame, que segundos depois verificou ser um teste de gravidez. Ela sorriu interiormente, ao imaginar a reacção que James teria. Provavelmente começaria logo a pensar em nomes, ou a dizer que o ensinaria a jogar Quidditch e a fazer asneiras quando fosse para Hogwarts. Mas nada a preparou para a cena que se seguiu. Num segundo contou que estava grávida, no outro James estava no chão, completamente desacordado.

Enquanto recordava esse episódio, Lily subia o elevador até ao quarto piso. Na enfermaria a que chegara podia ler-se "Danos causados por feitiços". Mais à frente encontrava-se uma porta trancada e o seu estômago deu um pulo. Aquela era a enfermaria dos incuráveis.

Procurou a enfermeira do departamento. Parecia ser uma pessoa muito severa, mas olhando com bastante atenção, poderia identificar-se uma grande tristeza no seu olhar. Aparentava cerca de 60 anos e dava o aspecto de ter sido em tempos uma mulher muito bela.

- Sr.ª Potter! Assim que soube das notícias do ministério, imaginei logo que apareceria por aqui. Fico feliz em vê-la com vida.

- Obrigada, Sr.ª Fawcett. Não poderia deixar de visitar os meus amigos. Como é que estão eles?

- Ninguém sabe dizer. Eles não conhecem nem o próprio filho. O pobrezinho do Neville fica na maior tristeza cada vez que vem cá com a avó.

Miranda Fawcett dedicara toda a sua vida àquele Hospital. Era conhecida de quase todos os bruxos do mundo da magia e ensinara uma geração inteira de medibruxos, da qual faziam parte Hippocrates Smethwyck, Janus Thickey e a "regressada" Marlene Mckinnon. Lily gostava dela de uma maneira muito especial, uma vez que a Sr.ª Fawcett estivera presente no nascimento de Harry. Praticamente toda a sua carreira fora vivida como parteira e ela adorava o que fazia. Mas nos últimos meses, acharam que não tinha mais idade para esse cargo e transferiram-na para a enfermaria dos incuráveis. Encarar todos os dias aquelas pessoas, sem vida própria, sem nenhuma esperança de algum dia sair dali, fora destruindo aos poucos o gosto que ela tinha em ser enfermeira.

Alice e Frank Longbottom encontravam-se ao fundo da enfermaria. Não pareciam os mesmos que Lily conhecera. Frank não era mais aquele rapaz vigoroso e brincalhão e Alice já não tinha aquele sorriso que conseguia contagiar qualquer um. Mal os viu, Lily sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Como é que alguém poderia ter coragem de fazer aquilo com duas pessoas tão doces, tão meigas?

- Só há duas pessoas de quem eles se aproximam. São o Neville e a Augusta Longbottom. De resto, não gostam de receber visitas.

- Agradeço que me avise disso, Sr.ª Fawcett, mas ainda assim eu gostaria de vê-los.

- Como queira, Sr.ª Potter.

Ela aproximou-se das duas camas do fundo, seguida da enfermeira. As lágrimas já lhe escorriam pelo rosto e um soluço estava entalado na sua garganta. No momento em que a viu, Alice parecia ir sorrir, mas no momento seguinte apenas a observou com curiosidade. Depois de alguns minutos, Alice levantou-se e pegou Lily com a mão e fê-la sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Queres dizer-me alguma coisa, Alice?

Lily não tinha muita esperança que ela respondesse. A outra apenas lhe limpou as lágrimas, antes de sorrir.

- Oh minha amiga… o que é que fizeram contigo? Porque é que tinha de ser assim? – Virando-se para a enfermeira perguntou – Há alguma coisa que se possa fazer? Quer dizer… não há nenhuma cura?

A Sr.ª Fawcett abanou a cabeça.

- Já tentaram tudo. As poções mais poderosas, feitiços, até tratamentos muggles. Nada resultou. – A enfermeira calou-se por instantes como que a reflectir. Olhando para Lily lembrou-se de algo. – Há uma coisa que nunca conseguiram fazer. Existe uma poção complicadíssima. Nunca ninguém até hoje conseguiu completá-la. Pedimos aos melhores preparadores de poções, mas nenhum teve resultados positivos.

- Onde posso encontrar as instruções para a fazer? – Uma nova esperança surgiu no coração de Lily. Se o assunto era poções, isso era com ela.

- Não crie falsas esperanças, Sr.ª Potter. Nem o Horace Slughorn conseguiu fazê-la.

- Eu tenho de tentar. Tenho de fazer isso pelos meus amigos.

- Muito bem… eu creio que tenho as instruções. Eu vou buscá-las.

Lily suspirou. Os próximos dias seriam cansativos. Gostaria de passar esse tempo com a família, mas decerto eles compreenderiam. E além disso, James queria tanto como ela que os amigos voltassem ao normal. Abraçou a amiga antes de se despedir.

- Eu prometo-te, Alice, eu vou fazer de tudo para vos tirar daqui...

* * *

- MADRINHA?! EU TENHO UMA MADRINHA E NINGUÉM ME DISSE NADA?!

Harry tinha chegado a Grimmauld Place, depois de ter acompanhado a mãe até à porta de St. Mungos, e encontrara, nada mais, nada menos do que Sirius, na cozinha, no maior amasso com alguém que Harry tinha a certeza de já ter visto em algum lado. James só tivera tempo de lhe contar que aquela era a sua madrinha.

Quando Sirius se dera conta de que havia sido apanhado em "flagrante delito" separou-se da madrinha de Harry e os dois coraram como tomates maduros. O "menino-que-sobreviveu" pode finalmente perceber de quem se tratava. Aquela só podia ser…

- Marlene McKinnon?! É ela a minha madrinha?

- Desculpa corrigir-te, meu caro afilhado… Marlene Black! – Sirius já se tinha recuperado e voltara à cor normal. Em vez disso envergou o seu ar maroto de sempre. – Marlenezinha… vamos matar saudades?...

- Sirius, seu cachorro desavergonhado, agora quero conhecer o meu afilhado!

- Então, Marlene? Foram quase 17 anos sem te ver, é muito tempo… o Harry não se importa de esperar mais uns minutos.

- Se quiseres eu ponho-te uma trela. Assim o cachorrinho abandonado pela dona má não se perde mais dela.

A animada conversa foi interrompida pelo bater de uma porta, seguido do início dos berros da Sr.ª Black. Uma Lily apressada passou por eles e quase nem os viu, não fosse Marlene chamá-la.

- Lily! Que furacão é este? Não vais nem dar um abraço na tua melhor amiga?

- Oh! Marlene! – disse a ruiva abrindo um sincero sorriso – Desculpa não reparei que estavam aqui. É claro que vou dar. És a minha "irmãzinha", lembras-te. Estou muito feliz que estejas connosco. – Lily abraçou com força Marlene – Mas agora preciso da tua ajuda, ou melhor, a Alice e o Frank precisam da nossa ajuda.

- É… eu já soube o que aconteceu com eles. Antes a morte do que isso.

- Eu tenho a solução para o problema deles, mas é muito complicado e eu preciso de apoio.

- Então os pais do Neville vão ficar bem?

- Espero que sim, Harry! Vamos Marlene?

- Claro…

- E lá vai ela… – Disse Sirius desconsolado, começando a arregaçar as mangas – Agora só me resta calar a minha doçura de mãe.

James e Harry permaneceram na cozinha, enquanto os outros três seguiam destinos diferentes.

- O Sirius nunca me falou que era casado.

- Compreendo o porquê de ele ter feito isso. Sabes, Harry, eu nunca pensei ver o Sirius amarrar-se tanto numa mulher como o fez com a Marlene. Ela morreu pouco depois do teu baptizado e ele sofreu muito com isso, acredita. O facto de não te ter falado nela, deve ter sido porque era muito doloroso para ele.

- É… eu compreendo. Debaixo daquela capa de "Eu sou bom" está uma grande pessoa.

- Estão a falar de quem? – perguntou Sirius que acabara de reaparecer na porta.

- Não estávamos a falar de ninguém em especial. Estava só a comentar com o Harry sobre a McGonagall ter adiado o início das aulas em duas semanas. Ainda não sei o que deu nela. Ela seria a primeira a querer começá-las.

- A McGonagall vai continuar como directora? Pensei que Dumbled…

Nesse momento duas pessoas, ambas ruivas, entraram na sede da Ordem da Fénix. Ginny abraçou logo o namorado, ao que Ron pôs a língua de fora.

- Se deixasses de ser tão cabeça dura e começasses finalmente a namorar com a Hermione, não farias essas caretas cada vez que eu estou com a Ginny. Podes ser o meu melhor amigo, mas de vez em quando apetece-me dar-te um murro.

- Que rico amigo que eu fui arranjar… Primeiro rouba-me a minha irmãzinha mais nova e desvia-a por um mau caminho, depois ameaça agredir-me e depois insinua que eu devia namorar com a minha melhor amiga, ainda não sei porquê. – Nesta última parte, não se sabe como, as orelhas de Ron ficaram mais vermelhas do que o seu cabelo.

- Ora Ron, toda a gente vê que vocês se amam. Só não estão juntos ainda porque os dois são teimosos que nem mulas. Fazem lembrar-me o James e a Lily.

- Hi, Sirius, já está a inventar. Sabes bem que no nosso caso era a Lily a teimosa, não eu.

- Estás a esquecer-te, Prongs, de quem passava a vida a inventar novas maneiras de a fazer irritar-se?

- Ela irritava-se por tudo e por nada.

- Eu ouvi isso, James… – Lily regressara à cozinha. – Só não te respondo porque estou demasiado ocupada, para perder tempo a discutir contigo. A poção que estamos a preparar exige o trabalho de três pessoas, mas como eu sei que tu és um zero a poções já nem te pergunto nada.

- Que exagero, Lily, eu passei com uma boa nota nos NIEM.

- A Hermione pode ajudar. Afinal estamos a falar daquela que fez a poção Polisuco no nosso segundo ano.

- Mas tu és o melhor aluno a poções, Harry.

- Esquece, Ron… A Hermione é melhor do que eu.

- Ela é boa, então?

- Tanto como tu, Lily. – respondeu Sirius.

- Então falem com ela. Quanto menos tempo perdermos melhor. Isto pode demorar dias, até conseguirmos resultados.

- Eu chamo-a.

- Mas nada de amassos, Ron.

Uma cebola voou na direcção de Sirius e ele desviou-se não apanhando com ela por pouco. Entre protestos contra a violência, Ron abandonou a cozinha, corado e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não dou uma semana para eles ficarem juntos. – Concluiu Harry, divertido.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: O que estão a achar da história? Devo dizer que estes primeiros capítulos não são os meus preferidos e se eu pudesse voltar atrás mudaria tudo, mas eu prometo que fiz de tudo para melhorar nos seguintes. Um beijo, Guida.


	5. Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 5 - Esclarecimentos**

Quatro dias se haviam passado desde que Lily decidira fazer a poção. Ela, juntamente com Marlene e Hermione, que aceitara a proposta sem pensar duas vezes, trancaram-se num dos quartos de Grimmauld Place e só saíam de lá quando a fome apertava ou quando o sono era tanto que, por mais que quisessem continuar, sempre faziam algo errado. Passados esses dias já começavam a perder a esperança de algum dia conseguir um resultado decente.

Ron e Ginny regressaram à Toca, segundo as exigências da Sr.ª Weasley, que queria ter os seus filhos junto a si até ao início das aulas. Harry, pelo contrário, ficara na casa do padrinho, que continuara como sede da Ordem da Fénix, onde se divertia imenso ouvindo as histórias dos Marotos em Hogwarts e aprendendo alguns truques para azarar Slytherins mal encarados ou para se livrar de Filch cada vez que aprontasse alguma. Lily não iria gostar de saber que o seu "bebé" estava a ser corrompido por dois homens que ela afirmava serem "duas crianças que cresceram de mais e agora não se adaptam ao mundo dos grandes".

Remus e Tonks passavam mais tempo na Sede do que em sua casa, não só por causa de assuntos da Ordem, mas também para passarem mais tempo com os amigos. Remus parecia muito mais novo e podia até dizer-se que parecia quase tão jovem como James (NA: não esquecer que aqueles que regressaram à vida voltaram com a idade com que morreram). Sirius, por seu lado, parecia o mais jovem dos três marotos. Ter Marlene de volta, fizera-o recuperar o espírito Maroto, em grande força e agora, mais do que nunca ele tinha motivos para voltar a ser o Sirius de antes.

Os Potters e os Blacks foram convidados, por Dumbledore, a regressarem à Ordem da Fénix, da qual o "Trio Maravilha" fazia parte desde o início do Verão. É claro que Voldemort estava morto e tudo estava em paz de novo, mas o ex-director de Hogwarts não iria cometer o mesmo erro que cometera da última vez que o Lord das Trevas caíra e decidiu manter a Ordem a funcionar. Vários elementos da Ordem apareciam na Sede e todos concordavam que Grimmauld Place era bem mais interessante agora, que James e Sirius estavam lá.

Na tarde desse dia, haveria uma reunião convocada por Dumbledore para tratar de alguns assuntos pendentes. Harry estava ansioso que isso acontecesse, pois certamente veria o seu melhor amigo e a sua namorada.

A manhã passou rápido e logo era hora do almoço. Como sempre, Remus livrara-os de passarem fome.

- Não consigo perceber… três homens numa casa e ainda não aprenderam a cozinhar?

- Se te temos a ti para cozinhar para nós, porque é que nos preocuparíamos?

- Sabes, Sirius, eu posso simplesmente deixar de aparecer por aqui para vos tirar de mais uma encrenca…

- Tu não terias coragem. Já em Hogwarts era assim. Tu ameaçavas-nos que não irias entrar em mais nenhuma das nossas brincadeiras e na hora sempre aceitavas tudo o que nós fazíamos.

- 'Tá James. Mas eu mudei…

- Será mesmo, Moony? Eu não acredito. A minha querida prima é tão santa como eu e diga-se de passagem que ela adora meter-se em confusões.

O ambiente naquela cozinha começava a despertar a fome de todos os presentes. Remus era um excelente cozinheiro e todos se deliciavam com os seus pratos.

- CONSEGUIMOS!!

Aquele grito ecoou por toda a casa e num segundo, três mulheres desgrenhadas mas sorridente emergiram pela porta da cozinha.

- CONSEGUIMOS… CONSEGUIMOS… – festejavam as três em conjunto. Demorou alguns minutos até aos homens perceberem finalmente o que elas tinham conseguido.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – disse Remus ainda de avental aos folhinhos e colher de pau na mão.

- Então podemos finalmente recuperar o Frank e a Alice?

- Podemos, James. Eu sabia que conseguíamos.

James beijou carinhosamente a esposa, seguido de Sirius que fez o mesmo com Marlene. Diante disto, Harry comentou.

- Hei! Há crianças inocentes nesta cozinha…

- Não te preocupes, Harry, o Remus já está a deixar de ser inocente… ou melhor, a Tonks está a tirar-lhe a inocência.

O pano que Remus tinha na mão voou na direcção de Sirius e acertou-lhe na cara.

- Será que todos estão dispostos a me atacar cada vez que eu abro a boca para falar?

- Se tu parasses de dizer tantas asneiras, certamente isso não acontecia.

- Também tu Marlene?

- Claro, Sirius! Agora tenho todo o tempo para te pôr rédea curta. Por isso vais andar na linha.

- Acho que andas a passar muito tempo com a Lily.

- Encaro isso como um elogio. – Declarou Marlene.

Nesse momento, chamas verdes apareceram na lareira e Dumbledore emergiu dela. Ao ver os sorrisos dos presentes, os seus olhos iluminaram-se. Certamente percebeu o motivo de tanta alegria.

- Bom dia a todos. Fico feliz de ver tanta alegria nesta casa.

- Bom dia professor. O que o traz por cá? A reunião é só à tarde!

- Minha cara Lily. Antes de tudo eu vim saber como anda a poção, mas vendo bem as vossas caras dá para perceber que conseguiram. – O seu olhar dirigiu-se para Harry – Eu precisava de falar contigo, Harry. Ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar desde que regressámos do Ministério.

- Claro, professor. Eu precisava mesmo de esclarecer umas coisas.

- Nós vamos deixá-los a sós.

- Obrigado, Sirius.

Enquanto os outros se retiravam, Dumbledore instalou-se confortavelmente numa poltrona junto à lareira, convidando Harry a juntar-se a ele.

- Sabes porque quero falar contigo, não sabes? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Muito bem! Eu gostaria de saber tudo o que se passou desde a minha morte.

Harry respirou fundo antes de começar. Recordar o que se passara nesse Verão ainda era difícil para ele.

- Eu procurei as Horcruxes e destruí-as. Os seus palpites estavam certos: faltavam a taça de Huflepuff, o diário de Ravenclaw e a Nagini. O medalhão de Slytherin estava já destruído. Aquele que encontramos na gruta era falso. Alguém o destruiu, mas eu não descobri quem foi. O bilhete do medalhão estava assinado como R.A.B. O senhor sabe o que isso significa?

- Não, eu não sei. Mas tentarei descobrir. Eu quero falar de outra coisa.

- Sobre o Poder de Horus. – Não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação. – Eu fiquei surpreendido como quase toda a gente quando soube. A Professora Trelawney profetizou o despertar desse poder. A partir daí eu pesquisei muito sobre ele e descobri muitas coisas. Mas nada disso foi comparado com tudo o que eu aprendi quando atravessei o véu.

- O que é que existia lá?

- Desculpe-me, Professor, por não responder a essa pergunta pois não estou autorizado. Mas como eu ia dizer, foi esse poder que me permitiu trazer toda aquela gente de volta, foi a única condição que eu impus para aceitar ser o portador do Olho de Horus.

- Ele está contigo?

- Não. Ele só aparecerá no momento em que eu o invocar. Confesso que não é agradável para mim transportar esse poder. – Harry esboçou um sorriso de gozo. – Há uma coisa em que o senhor se enganou.

- Estás a referir-te ao facto de ter confiado no Severus?

- Não, isso eu nem comento. Eu estou a dizer que o senhor se enganou quanto ao meu maior poder. Há pouco mais de um ano disse-me que o meu maior poder era a capacidade de amar. Pois eu digo que está enganado. Existe um poder tão grande como o Amor, é a Vida. Vida e Amor vivem em simbiose. Não há vida sem Amor e para o Amor existir tem de haver Vida, apesar do Amor permanecer mesmo depois da Morte. Quando eu trouxe os meus pais de volta eu usei esses dois poderes não apenas um deles. Por isso o senhor enganou-se.

- Não me enganei necessariamente. Apenas esqueci uma parte… – Um brilho diferente surgiu no olhar de Dumbledore. Era emoção. – Tenho imenso orgulho de ti, Harry. Tornaste-te uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu alguma vez poderia imaginar. Confesso que admirei a tua atitude, para com Voldemort. Poderias ter usado o Poder de Horus e ter terminado com tudo rapidamente. Mas preferiste dar-lhe uma oportunidade de se defender. É isso que eu admiro em ti e é isso que faz de ti um verdadeiro Gryffindor.

Harry sorriu para Dumbledore. Havia algo mais que ele identificava no olhar do ex-director. Era algo que vira imensas vezes durante todos esses anos de convívio e que nunca identificara. Mas nesse momento ele percebeu: era um imenso carinho, um amor de um avô pelo seu neto. Jamais iria esquecer-se disso.

* * *

Na sede da Ordem da Fénix, havia uma grande agitação. Mesma tendo acabado a guerra, ainda havia muito trabalho a fazer. Além disso, a Ordem tinha agora quase o dobro do tamanho normal, uma vez que os elementos da Ordem Original tinham regressado. Dessa, só não estavam presentes Lily e os Longbottons. Muitos estranharam a ausência de Lily, mas um pequeno grupo sabia que nesse momento ela deveria estar a chorar abraçada a Alice, enquanto lhe contava tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Dumbledore observou o grupo reunido ali. Era um ambiente tão familiar que ninguém diria que aquela era uma organização secreta para combater as trevas. Ali todos se sentiam como uma grande família e, mesmo que muitos não se conhecessem, quando se reuniam sempre se faziam novas amizades. Foi a pensar nisso que Dumbledore decidiu iniciar a reunião. Ao seu sinal, todos se calaram para ouvirem o que ele diria.

- Meus caros amigos, como sabem, Voldemort está morto. Porém, ainda há muito trabalho a fazer. Os Devoradores da Morte que escaparam ao ataque ao Ministério continuam a monte e tenho a sensação que estão a pensar continuar o trabalho do seu mestre. Pelo que soube são dois os que continuam desaparecidos. – antes de continuar, o ex-director olhou para Sirius e James como que a pedir-lhes para não se exaltarem. – São eles Severus Snape e Peter Pettigrew.

- Aqueles reles traidores…

Um burburinho instalou-se na sala e Sirius, aquele que fizera o comentário discutia fervorosamente com o melhor amigo sobre a melhor maneira de apanhar os dois. Um sorriso maldoso passou pelo rosto de James. O que é que eles estariam a aprontar? Coisa boa não era de certeza.

Dumbledore esperou que os ânimos se acalmassem e recomeçou a falar.

- Destacarei alguns elementos da Ordem para tentarem encontrá-los. Não Sirius, não és tu, nem o James. Para os dois tenho uma outra missão.

- Não é justo… eu queria acabar pessoalmente com eles!

- Muitas coisas não são justas, Sirius. Eu não te permitirei que faças isso porque te conheço, sei que irás agir de cabeça quente e isso definitivamente não é bom. Por isso decidi atribuir aos dois uma nova missão. Sei que vão encará-la como um desafio e tenho a certeza que, apesar de todos os argumentos do mundo, nenhum dos dois irá recusar.

- Venha ela… – murmurou Sirius com um ar de tédio.

- Sobre isso falarei convosco a sós no fim da reunião. – um ar enigmático surgiu no rosto de Dumbledore, como se quisesse provocar os dois marotos.

A reunião decorreu durante mais de duas horas. Já todos aparentavam um ar cansado, quando Dumbledore decidiu que era hora de terminar.

- Finalmente, temos outro assunto para discutir: a reintegração de todos os que voltaram. Eu falei com o Rufus e ele vai permitir que todos aqueles que trabalhavam no Ministério voltem aos seus departamentos. Ele falará com o director de St. Mungus para acolher os antigos medibruxos e enfermeiros. Também tratará que os pertences, sejam eles imóveis ou mesmo contas em Gringotts, voltem para o nome dos respectivos donos.

- E aqueles que viram as suas casas destruídas?

- Para esses, Minerva, tentaremos arranjar uma solução, de acordo com a situação em que se encontrem. Mais alguma dúvida? Se não há, então dou por encerrada a reunião.

Mal Dumbledore terminou de falar, todos se levantaram e começaram a falar, muitos despedindo-se para regressarem a suas casas, outros conversando sobre o que fora discutido. Num canto da cozinha, Harry, Ron e Hermione falavam animadamente com Remus.

- Então, Remus, vais regressar a Hogwarts para dar aulas de DCAT?

- Lamento desiludir-te, Harry, não irei regressar. Convidaram-me para chefiar o departamento de Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas. O antigo chefe reformou-se e o ministro achou que eu era a pessoa mais indicada para ocupar o cargo… quer dizer… Dumbledore deve ter dado uma ajudinha. Eu decidi aceitar.

- Que pena, nunca tivemos um professor de DCAT tão bom.

- No final do ano não vais dizer o mesmo, Hermione. A McGonagall confidenciou-me quem vai convidar para ser o novo professor e tenho a certeza de que, se ele aceitar, vão adorá-lo. Não façam essas caras porque eu não vou dizer quem é.

- E de transfiguração? Afinal a McGonagall não vai mais leccionar a disciplina.

- Tens razão, Ron. Ela vai convidar outro professor para dar essa aula. Não vos vou dizer quem é, mas podem ter a certeza de que é óptimo em transfiguração.

- Pelo menos sabemos que ambos são homens. Já é um princípio… Bem que nos podias dizer quem é e poupar-nos o trabalho de tentar extrair informações ao Hagrid.

- Não penses que te vou dar mais informações, Harry Potter, e nem te atrevas a tentar saber pelo Hagrid. Quando chegares a Hogwarts vais saber quem são.

Remus levantou o dedo até ao nível do nariz de Harry, tentando manter um ar sério, como se estivesse a repreender um dos amigos por alguma asneira que haviam cometido. Mas não aguentou quando todos se riram da cara dele.

- Estás a sofrer as más influências do teu pai e do teu padrinho. Era muito melhor seguires o exemplo da tua mãe.

- Ninguém consegue viver sem quebrar pelo menos uma regra ou duas. Até a minha mãe as quebrou. Olha a Hermione, um exemplo de aluna, sempre tentando cumprir as regras ao máximo. E olha só, meteu-se em tantas confusões como eu e como o Ron.

Remus pareceu meditar durante um momento. Pensou em dizer o contrário, mas no segundo seguinte lembrou-se de quem ele era filho e decidiu que não valia a pena contrariá-lo. Por mais que dissesse que estava errado, ele sempre acharia que era dono da razão. Ou talvez não… Harry não era como o pai. Por muito que dissessem que Harry era parecidíssimo com James, os dois não tinham nada a ver em termos de personalidade. Olhou mais uma vez para a expressão do Harry. Não, definitivamente, o rapaz estava a gozar com a sua cara.


	6. Novo ano, novos professores

**Capítulo 6 – Novo ano, novos professores**

Quando Harry tentava recordar-se das últimas semanas, parecia que estas tinham durado uma eternidade. Durante todo esse tempo tentara aproveitar ao máximo a companhia dos pais e dos padrinhos, já que os cinco viviam na mesma casa, até Godric Hollow ser reconstruída. É verdade, iam reconstruir a casa onde toda a sua história começou. Visitara o lugar, pela primeira vez em anos, fazia agora uma semana e ficara impressionado com a imponência da mansão da família Potter. Apesar de tudo estar destruído e cheio de pó, a casa continuava lá, majestosa, para contar a história dos seus antigos habitantes.

Nos últimos dias tinha conhecido também os Longbottons, de quem a sua mãe tanto falava desde que regressara de St. Mungus, no dia em que lhes dera a poção. Eram tudo aquilo que Harry imaginara deles. Mas o que o deixou mais contente foi ter revisto Neville. Ele não parecia mais aquele rapazinho baixo, gordinho e desastrado. O regresso dos pais teve o dom de o transformar completamente numa versão bem mais parecida com Frank. Tinha crescido muito, perdera uns bons quilos e exibia uma confiança que jamais Harry vira nele.

Chegou finalmente o dia da partida para Hogwarts. O estado de espírito de Harry não era dos melhores. Tudo bem que ele sentia saudades da escola, dos seus amigos, do Quidditch. Mas por outro lado, queria ficar, conhecer melhor ainda os pais, assistir às suas eternas discussões, ser mimado pela madrinha e descobrir novas traquinices ensinadas por Sirius. Foi com grande pesar que se despediu deles, no momento em que foi dado o sinal da partida do Expresso de Hogwarts. Lily abraçava-o emocionada.

- Vou ter saudades tuas, meu filhote…

- Eu também vou ter saudades tuas, mãe, de todos vós.

- Ei, Harry, nada de choros. Vamos ver-nos mais vezes do que tu julgas.

- Vais fazer-me umas visitinhas, pai? – O olhar de Harry era de pura esperança – Vais ver os meus jogos de Quidditch, não vais?

- É claro. Não perderei.

Mais uma vez o comboio apitou e começou a sua marcha, inicialmente muito lenta.

- É melhor ires. – declarou Lily.

Olhando mais uma vez para eles, Harry correu para apanhar o comboio. Não sabia porquê, tinha a sensação que não demoraria muito para que os voltasse a ver.

As cabines, na sua maioria, estavam cheias. Hermione e Ron, certamente estavam na cabine dos monitores e ainda não vira Ginny, que provavelmente estava acompanhada dos gémeos. Estes tinham decidido acabar os estudos, tendo deixado a loja ao cuidado do seu melhor amigo, Lee Jordon. Encontrou-os no fundo do comboio, juntamente com Neville e Luna. A viagem decorreu sem problemas, muito diferente dos anos anteriores, em que eram sempre incomodados pelo Malfoy e seus capangas. A meio da viagem, Ron e Hermione juntaram-se-lhes. Estes, ao contrário do que Harry tinha previsto, ainda não estavam juntos e continuavam a discutir como sempre.

Ao final da tarde chegaram finalmente a Hogwarts. Estava uma noite calma de fim de Verão. Os alunos do primeiro ano foram calorosamente recebidos por Hagrid, apesar de eles o acharem assustador, e os outros começaram a entrar nas carruagens puxadas por Thestrals.

Hogwarts estava magnífica como sempre. Harry olhava tudo sem parar, imaginando que um dia, não muito longe, pensara que nunca mais iria vê-la. Mas tudo fazia parte de um passado que ele fazia questão de esquecer. No Salão Principal, já muitos alunos estavam sentados nas suas respectivas mesas. Tudo decorria normalmente… não… estava a acontecer algo. Quando Harry entrou no salão, reparou que muitos alunos comentavam algo uns com os outros e que a população feminina dava risinhos excitados. Ele não percebeu o motivo de tanta excitação até Ginny lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Harry! Porque é que não me disseste que o teu pai e o Sirius iam ser os novos professores?

- O meu pai e o Sirius o quê?

Dirigindo o olhar na direcção que Ginny lhe indicava, Harry sentiu a sua boca abrir-se de espanto. Na mesa dos professores lá estavam os dois, um ao lado do outro, conversando animadamente. Ao verem Harry entrar, acenaram-lhe, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

- Eu não sabia de nada…

- É, deu para perceber.

Fred e George olhavam com admiração para os dois novos professores. Harry conseguia imaginar o que passava pelas mentes deles: James Potter e Sirius Black, os dois recordistas de detenções, a dar aulas… ia ser um ano inesquecível.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pela chegada dos alunos do primeiro ano e pelo início da canção do chapéu seleccionador. Logo a selecção fora feita e o banquete começou. Ron, como sempre, tentava devorar tudo o que tinha à frente, sob o olhar de censura de Hermione, que abanava a cabeça sem parar em sinal de desaprovação. Quando já todos tinham terminado, McGonagall iniciou o discurso de início do ano.

- Boa noite a todos. Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Antes de mais, gostaria de dar os avisos do costume, que são: a floresta proibida é como diz o nome "proibida", não é permitida magia nos corredores, nem brincadeiras mágicas. – A directora lançou um olhar acusador aos gémeos. – Este ano, como sabem, eu serei a Directora da escola, pelo que deixarei a docência de Transfiguração e a directoria dos Gryffindor. Esses dois cargos serão ocupados pelo Prof. James Potter. Posso dizer-vos que foi um dos meus melhores alunos nesta disciplina e que é a pessoa mais indicada para vos ensinar. Mas devo avisar-vos que não é por ser bem mais novo do que eu e bem mais simpático, que deixarão de levar detenções, pois eu instruí-o para ser tão severo como eu. – Este comentário valeu um ataque de tosse da parte de James. Ignorando-o, McGonagall continuou. – Mais uma vez, há uma mudança no professor de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas. Foi com muito esforço que consegui convencê-lo a dar esta aula. Apresento-vos Prof. Sirius Black.

É claro que ele dispensava apresentações. Toda a gente sabia quem ele era. Um burburinho levantou-se por todo o salão e Harry pode ouvir alguns comentários como "ele é tão lindo" ou "nunca pensei que um dia viria a conhecer pessoalmente Sirius Black".

- Há algo mais que gostaria de vos falar. – O barulho cessou imediatamente. – Ontem eu recebi uma visita que me deixou muito surpreendida. Vão achar que eu estou louca se disser que foi o professor Dumbledore quem me visitou, e que ele tinha menos 20 anos. Não, eu não estou louca e não se vão livrar de mim. A verdade é que ele fez uma viagem no tempo, desde há 21 anos atrás. Como alguns devem saber, Hogwarts foi atacada nesse ano e os estragos causados na escola foram imensos. Assim, os alunos ficaram desprotegidos e vulneráveis a futuros ataques. Foi então necessário encontrar um lugar seguro para os acolher. Foi assim que o Prof. Dumbledore desse tempo chegou até mim. Sabendo que o nosso tempo está em paz, ele pediu-me para acolher todos os alunos. Por isso, eu quero dizer-vos que eles chegarão dentro de uma semana, e eu peço-vos que os tratem bem, até porque muitos deles serão os vossos pais no futuro. Agora que já disse tudo, desejo a todos um bom ano.

O burburinho regressou. Harry viu o seu pai comentar algo com Sirius e este a rir-se. Ele sabia o que eles falavam. Há 21 anos atrás eles estavam no 7.º ano. Isso queria dizer que ia estudar junto com eles. Ia ser, definitivamente, um ano interessante!

* * *

No dia seguinte, durante o pequeno-almoço, Ron e Hermione, agora monitores chefes, distribuíram os horários. Ao olhar o seu, Harry viu que nesse dia tinha poções duplas e herbologia de manhã e transfiguração dupla e feitiços de tarde. DCAT só teria no dia seguinte.

Slughorn tinha permitido que alguns alunos, não inscritos em poções, assistissem às aulas. Tal era o caso de Neville e Dean que haviam decidido seguir a carreira de medibruxaria e isso incluía ser obrigado a ter largos conhecimentos de poções. As masmorras continuavam o mesmo lugar sombrio de sempre. Porém a sala tinha um ambiente bem mais alegre. Tudo isso se devia à alegria contagiante de Slughorn, com a sua gravata às riscas rosa e amarelas, que, como sempre, já começara a enviar convites para um chá de convívio.

Harry reparou que da turma dos Slytherin apenas restavam duas alunas com quem ele nunca tinha falado. Os restantes estavam neste momento em Azkaban ou tinham fugido do país por serem filhos de Devoradores da Morte. Pelo menos esses ele não teria de aturar mais. Mas Slughorn pelo contrário…

- Olá Harry! Recebeste o meu convite? Espero que apareças hoje à hora do chá e que leves a Srtª. Weasley contigo.

- Recebi sim, professor, mas não sei se vou poder ir…

- Então Harry? Não há desculpas. As aulas ainda estão a começar e ainda não há treinos de Quidditch. Agora é melhor sentares-te porque eu vou começar a aula.

- Sim, professor! – Harry pensava como aquele professor era chato. Tinha de pensar num jeito de se livrar daqueles chás de uma vez por todas. Talvez pudesse pedir uma ajudinha ao Sirius. Sabia que o padrinho não gostava desse professor e certamente não hesitaria em ajudar o afilhado.

- Antes de começarmos a aula, eu queria lembrar-vos de que no final deste ano terão os NIEM, pelo que deverão estar aptos a fazer de olhos fechados poções curativas, da invisibilidade e da verdade. Isso será muito útil, principalmente para quem quer seguir a carreira de auror. Hoje vamos fazer uma poção bastante fácil. Abram o livro na página 196 e comecem a preparar a poção revigorante.

A aula correu, para Harry, o pior possível. Além de ter aturado durante toda a aula as insinuações de Slughorn de que o namoro com Ginny andava a deixá-lo distraído, ainda teve de o ouvir mais uma vez no fim da aula a convidá-lo de novo para o chá.

Pelo contrário, a aula de Herbologia correu o mais normal possível. Como sempre era Neville quem mais respondia. Depressa chegou a hora de almoço. Ginny juntou-se a eles.

- Então, como correram as primeiras aulas? – perguntou Ginny empurrando Ron para se sentar junto de Harry.

- A mesma perda de tempo de sempre a poções.

- Harry, não digas isso. Tu sabes muito bem que a disciplina de poções é muito útil.

- Tu dizes isso, Hermione, porque não tens o professor durante toda a aula a convidar-te para um maldito chá. E tu Ginny?

- Eu tive aula com o teu pai. Ele é fantástico, eu diria até que ele sabe tanto de transfiguração como a McGonagall. Ele transfigurou dois ratinhos em Snapes em miniatura, que começaram a dançar salsa um com o outro.

Ron engoliu rapidamente a quantidade enorme de comida semi-mastigada, e retorqui rapidamente:

- Parece que não são apenas boatos aquilo que dizem sobre a enorme "amizade" que o teu pai nutre pelo seboso!

- E estamos apenas a falar do meu pai… Se fosse o Sirius, provavelmente, essas figurinhas teriam terminado o seu breve espectáculo dando um salto mortal para um caldeirão cheio de alguma poção que transformasse o seu cabelo oleoso nalguma espécie de perucas de Barbies.

Ron pareceu asfixiar com algo que lhe ficara entalado na garganta. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e dirigiu-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Se tivesses bons modos, talvez não acontecesse isso cada vez que tivesses que abrir a boca para falar.

- Mheuuuuu bouuuu mennnn bresmentooooooo!

- O quê?! Traduz Harry…

- Ele disse: "Eu estou em crescimento".

Se é possível imaginar Hermione com um olhar que em muito se assemelha ao de Minerva McGonagall quando dá um castigo, então era assim que ela se encontrava.

- Só se for para os lados, Ronald Weasley!- agarrando os livros, Hermione levantou-se como um furacão – é melhor irmos de uma vez para a aula de Transfiguração antes que tenhamos de internar o Ron no Hospital de St. Mungus por indigestão.

Todos na mesa sabiam que, no estado de espírito em que Hermione se encontrava, o melhor seria mesmo não contrariá-la e sair dali o mais rápido possível.


	7. Transfiguração e DCAT

**Capitulo 7 – Transfiguração e DCAT**

A sala de Transfiguração, que pertencera a McGonagall, não exibia mais aquela quantidade de artefactos da "pré-história", que lhe dava um aspecto de ter saído de um filme muggle da idade média. As paredes, antes ocupadas por quadros antigos, exibiam agora posters alusivos a vários episódios da área da transfiguração humana, sendo que um ou dois eram de animagia.

Harry lembrava-se da sua primeira aula com McGonagall. Recordava que nesse dia, em vez da professora encontrara uma gata malhada. Deu um sorrisinho interior. Será que agora encontraria um cervo no meio da sala? Seria divertido, mas tinha a certeza de que isso não aconteceria.

Tal como previra, nem sinal de chifres ou cascos na sala de aula. James encontrava-se de pé, junto à sua secretária, acolhendo todos os alunos com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Rapidamente, todos estavam sentados, com pergaminhos desenrolados e penas na mão, prontos para escrever. Nunca, durante os 6 anos em que McGonagall os ensinara, os alunos se prepararam para a aula tão depressa.

- Bom dia, turma!

- Bom dia, professor Potter.

A expressão de todos os alunos era de puro interesse. Pareciam querer absorver todas as palavras que o professor iria dizer. Harry não podia deixar de se divertir com as caras dos colegas. Parecia que viam no seu pai uma espécie de Deus. Nisso sentiu-se grato, porque enquanto a atenção fosse desviada para os dois novos professores, poderia caminhar tranquilamente pelos corredores, sem ser assediado por um bando de raparigas, que mais pareciam gatas assanhadas na altura do cio.

James prosseguiu o seu discurso.

- Para cumprir o meu papel de professor vou começar pelas cinco palavras que tanto me irritavam no sétimo ano. "Estais em ano de NIEM". Mas passando para assuntos mais interessantes… bem, pelo menos para mim… este ano vou ensinar-vos tudo o que precisais de saber sobre transfiguração humana. Para começar vamos falar, durante esta semana, do meu tema preferido, animagia. Trata-se de um tema muito belo.

- Acredito que sim, professor. Afinal, tendo a sua forma animaga tantos "enfeites"! – proferiu Harry fazendo gestos com as mãos por cima da cabeça e dando estalos com a língua, imitando o barulho de casco.

James, que ficara de boca aberta, sem reacção, semicerrou os olhos para Harry, lançando-lhe um olhar zangado, que foi logo substituído por um sorriso malicioso.

- Potter, detenção.

A expressão de gozo de Harry foi imediatamente substituída por um olhar de espanto e incredulidade. Acabara de receber a sua primeira detenção… e pior… do seu pai. O mundo era tão injusto!

- Como eu estava a dizer, antes do vosso colega me ter, inoportunamente interrompido, vamos falar de animagia. E que ninguém se atreva a referir as palavras "chifres", "enfeites" ou "veado".

* * *

Mais tarde, nesse dia, Sirius percorria os corredores do castelo, até ao corredor principal. Parou no momento em que ouviu, na sua direcção, alguém cujos pesados pés batiam forçosamente no chão. Da esquina do corredor, surgiu um Harry a bufar de raiva. Apesar de Sirius não perceber, com clareza, o que ele dizia, podia ouvir, por entre os resmungos lançados, expressões como "malditos chifres" ou "não tem sentido de humor nenhum". Vendo o afilhado aproximar-se, falou-lhe:

- Então, afilhadito, que tal correu o primeiro dia de aulas?

Sem que dissesse uma única palavra, Harry fulminou Sirius com o olhar e prosseguiu o seu caminho, sem nunca parar os insultos para alguém invisível. Com uma expressão absolutamente chocada, Sirius observou Harry, o seu pequeno Harry, abrir uma porta com um forte pontapé, e fechá-la com um estrondo ainda maior.

Ainda boquiaberto com toda aquela situação, Sirius irrompeu pelo gabinete de James.

- James, alguma coisa muito grave está a acontecer com o Harry. Alguém o irritou a valer. Ele parecia que ia matar aquele que ousasse meter-se na sua frente.

James apenas sorriu satisfeito para o melhor amigo. Sentado na sua cadeira, ergueu os pés para colocá-los na mesa e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Digamos que acabei de o por no seu devido lugar. Quem vai adorar vai ser a McGonagall!

* * *

- Hei Potter, onde vais a esta hora? Já devias estar no dormitório.

Harry virou-se para a directora. De todas as pessoas que existiam naquele castelo, tinha de ser exactamente ela a apanhá-lo quando estava prestes a receber a sua primeira detenção.

- Detenção, professora.

- Já, Potter? Conseguiste quebrar o recorde do ano passado e apanhar uma detenção logo no primeiro dia? Quem foi o professor que ta deu?

Sarcástico, Harry respondeu:

- Foi o Prof. Potter…

A expressão de reprovação de McGonagall foi substituída por um olhar pensativo, mas muito mais contente.

- Parece que finalmente os meus sermões começaram a dar efeito e ele decidiu criar responsabilidade de uma vez por todas…

- E a vítima dessa mudança tinha de ser logo eu…

A directora nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ao aluno. Apenas encolheu os ombros e seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry parecia já ter recuperado da humilhação que sofrera no dia anterior e já voltara à boa disposição de sempre. A primeira aula do dia seria DCAT e ele ansiava-a mais do que qualquer outra. Afinal era a sua disciplina preferida e a única em que conseguia ser melhor do que Hermione.

Sirius, tal como James, recebeu os alunos com boa disposição, o que arrancou alguns suspiros a algumas alunas menos discretas. Mas o professor ignorou-as. Decidira esquecer por completo tudo o que lembrasse do seu sucesso com a população feminina enquanto aluno. Não porque queria esquecer mesmo. Mas Marlene avisara-o de que o castigaria da pior maneira que ele poderia imaginar se ele não esquecesse de uma vez por todas que fora em tempos o maior galante de Hogwarts e se convencesse de vez que era um homem casado. Era difícil imaginar esse lado de Sirius, principalmente para quem o conhecera logo a seguir à sua fuga de Azkaban. Mas como dizia Remus "Há coisas que nunca mudam, apenas ficam esquecidas".

Tal como Harry reparara, a disposição da sala tinha mudado. O seu tamanho parecia ter sido aumentado magicamente. As mesas, antes paralelas entre si, estavam agora afastadas, formando um grande círculo em torno da sala. Harry ficou sem saber se deveria sentar-se, ou se pelo contrário deveria ficar em pé. Como que lendo os pensamentos do afilhado, Sirius começou a falar.

- Bom dia, sei que devem ter achado estranha a nova organização da sala. Mas eu explicar-vos-ei de seguida. Agora pousem os vossos pertences e voltem para o centro da sala.

Os alunos, ainda sem perceberem nada, pousaram as mochilas nas mesas e juntaram-se em frente ao professor.

- A explicação para isto é muito simples. Eu falei com a professora McGonagall e com o professor Dumbledore e eles acham que já tiveram teoria que chegasse e sobrasse, por isso, eu decidi fazer uma aula diferente. - Sirius falava com um tom de voz sério, mas o brilho nos seus olhos contrariava totalmente essa seriedade. Aqueles que o conheciam sabiam que ele se estava a controlar ao máximo para não cair no riso. – Vamos treinar duelos. Para quem fez parte, vai achar semelhante à ED.

Um braço ansioso apareceu no ar.

- O professor sabe da existência da ED?

Sirius deu uma pequena gargalhada.

- Thomas, eu tenho uma tendência natural para descobrir actos ilegais, nesta escola. Ainda mais se eles forem praticados por um certo trio que adora meter-se em confusões.

O referido "trio" pareceu levar um choque. Hermione escondera-se atrás de Neville, Ron corara até à ponta dos cabelos. Harry apenas trocou um olhar cúmplice com o padrinho.

- Mas como eu estava a dizer, vamos treinar duelos. Em todas as aulas vão fazer duplas. Até Fevereiro, vão treinar os feitiços que vos serão mais úteis numa luta e até ao fim do ano irão duelar com os vossos respectivos pares. Devo avisar que a vossa prova prática nos NIEM será um duelo. Agora vamos ao que interessa. Durante os próximos tempos vamos treinar um feitiço que todos adoram aprender, que a maioria tem dificuldade em fazê-lo e que me teria feito muito jeito nas minhas "férias forçadas". Alguém sabe do que eu estou a falar?

- Do Patronus.

- E suponho, Potter, que também sabes fazê-lo uma vez que quase foste expulso por tê-lo conjurado fora da escola.

- Claro, professor, fui obrigado a aprendê-lo pois decidiu cancelar as suas "férias forçadas".

- É claro, devo ter-me esquecido… mais alguém sabe fazê-lo?

Harry viu com orgulho, que praticamente todos os que levantavam o braço, numa turma de Gryffindor e Slytherin, tinham pertencido à ED.

- Longbottom, tens a tua oportunidade de mostrares o que vales.

Neville assustou-se. Não levantara o dedo. Nas reuniões da ED apenas via a sair da sua varinha uma fumaça prateada. Foi com um olhar de puro terror que se dirigiu ao centro da sala. Sirius, pelo contrário, parecia saber o que fazia, uma vez que lançou um olhar encorajador para o aluno.

- Pensa numa lembrança feliz, a mais feliz de todas. Eu dou uma pista: algo que aconteceu no final do Verão. – Sirius sussurrou-lhe isto, enquanto Neville, suado por todos os lados, começou a erguer a varinha. – Agora diz, Expecto Patronum.

- Expecto Patronum!

Da varinha de Neville saiu um grande leão prateado, que rugiu, mesmo antes de se desvanecer em fumaça.

- Eu sabia que conseguias. Trinta pontos para os Gryffindor. Quem diria que dentro de ti estava escondido um grande leão!

Neville não cabia em si de felicidade. Nunca na vida dera tantos pontos de uma vez só à sua equipa, apenas pelo mérito na sala de aula. Foi a partir daquele momento que todos tiveram a certeza que, sem dúvida alguma, aquele seria o melhor professor de DCAT de sempre. Sem querer tirar o mérito a Lupin, é claro, mas Sirius era de certa forma, um professor fora do comum.


	8. Passado versus Presente

**Capítulo 8 – Passado versus Presente**

Contrariando completamente a aproximação de Outubro, o Sol brilhava dourado, como que aproveitando até ao último instante aqueles momentos de paz, que pareciam não estar para durar muito. Não… não se tratava de nenhum feiticeiro das trevas, disposto a acabar com toda aquela felicidade. Nem de longe se parecia com isso. Mas em breve, ouvir-se-ia a todo o momento pelo castelo o som de explosões de bombinhas de mau cheiro, ou alunos a flutuar de pernas para o ar. Em breve, os Marotos entrariam em acção naquele tempo e, se Merlin não pudesse evitar, estes aliar-se-iam aos gémeos Weasley para levar o castelo a baixo. Sim… aquela pacificidade de uma tarde de sexta-feira estava definitivamente para acabar.

James, da janela do seu gabinete, observava os jardins, recordando-se da sua adolescência. Sorriu interiormente. No dia seguinte ver-se-ia a si próprio, com 17 anos. Melhor, os Marotos regressariam em força. É claro que ele iria cumprir o seu papel de director de equipa e professor e "tentar" que eles se comportassem melhor do que o costume. Em relação aos outros três, não tinha ideia de como os controlaria pois, certamente, eles alegariam que ele não tinha nenhuma moralidade para os repreender. Mas relativamente a ele próprio sabia muito bem o que o faria ganhar juízo de uma vez por todas.

Por uns momentos, o professor de Transfiguração pensou no que fora um dia. Lily tinha razão: ele era um idiota… ele admitia isso e McGonagall fazia questão de o lembrar a toda a hora. Mas numa coisa elas estavam enganadas. Apesar do seu ar maroto de sempre, havia uma coisa que ele fora aprendendo às suas custas: o peso da responsabilidade. Sirius costumava dizer que todo o espírito maroto dele ficara no altar, quando se casara com Lily.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que batera à porta. Era Harry.

- Finalmente tiveste a coragem de aparecer por cá!...

- Ah pai… ainda estás chateado por causa daquela aula?

James tentou fazer uma cara de zangado, mas sem sucesso. Logo um sorriso lhe aflorou aos lábios.

- Eu já esqueci. Afinal tens a quem sair…

- Querias falar comigo?

- Estás a ver aquela taça? – James levantou um dedo, apontando para uma prateleira ao lado da sua secretária – Estás tramado se ela não estiver ali daqui a um ano.

- Ah?!

- Não te faças desentendido, eu sei muito bem que ainda não seleccionaste os elementos da equipa de Quidditch!

Harry fez uma expressão de alguém que havia sido repreendido por algo muito grave.

- Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso! Mas eu resolvo já isso. Mal chegue à Sala Comum, eu vou marcar o primeiro treino. Será que o campo de Quidditch está livre no Domingo?

- Se não está, passa a estar… estou a brincar. Eu reservo o campo para a selecção. E faço questão de assistir, não vás tu fazer as coisas mal feitas.

Harry deitou-lhe a língua de fora, antes de sair.

- Às vezes consegues ser pior do que a McGonagall…

- Isso é porque tu não a conheceste quando eu andava na escola. Ela conseguia pôr qualquer um em estado de choque quando começava a dar sermões… quer dizer, menos eu e o Sirius, é claro.

- Sim! Caso contrário não aprontariam tantas a toda a hora. – Harry abriu a porta – Tchau, pai. Vemo-nos ao jantar.

James viu Harry abandonar a sala e logo regressou aos seus pensamentos. Aquele ano prometia.

* * *

No sábado de manhã, incrivelmente, todos os alunos tinham-se levantado cedo e, quando Harry chegou ao Salão Principal, este já estava completamente cheio. Uma enorme excitação percorria as quatro mesas das equipas.

Na mesa dos professores, McGonagall levantou-se para falar. Logo todo o barulho cessou.

- Caros alunos, como todos sabem, hoje chegarão os nossos convidados. Creio que ainda não disse, mas nenhum professor daquele tempo permanecerá aqui, pelo que os alunos frequentarão as vossas aulas e partilharão convosco os dormitórios, que serão alargados magicamente. Muitos de vocês perguntam-se, desde que eu falei disto pela primeira vez, como é possível viajar no tempo vários anos. Alguns conhecem já os Vira-tempo. Estes apenas conseguem que se viaje no máximo algumas horas. Mas há uns anos, o professor Dumbledore, juntamente com Nicholas Flamel desenvolveram, tendo por base a alquimia, um feitiço que permitia viajar no tempo desde alguns minutos, até anos ou mesmo séculos. Como sabem, Flamel morreu há já alguns anos, pelo que o professor Dumbledore é a única pessoa com vida que conhece o feitiço. Será assim que ele trará os alunos do ano de 1977 até nós. Peço-vos que, mal acabem o vosso pequeno-almoço se juntem na frente da Entrada Principal, a fim de recebermos os nossos convidados.

Não foi preciso repetir duas vezes. Mal ela se sentou, os pratos esvaziaram-se em segundos, até mesmo o de Ron. Não tardou, que todos os alunos estivessem concentrados à entrada do castelo.

Exactamente às dez horas em ponto, várias cores coloriram o jardim. Um enorme círculo de luz, em tons de azul e dourado, apareceu no meio do relvado do jardim, ofuscando a visão a todos os curiosos que tentavam ver o que estava no seu interior. De repente, o azul foi ficando mais claro, confundindo-se com o céu e o dourado começou a dissipar-se revelando um enorme grupo de alunos, a maioria assustados, acompanhados de um professor Dumbledore bastante mais novo. Este, sorrindo da reacção de todos, aproximou-se da directora.

- É um prazer voltar a vê-la, Minerva. Estou-lhe imensamente grato por acolher estes alunos.

Esta riu-se. Era um dos raros sorrisos que ela dera até aí.

- Ora, Albus, eu estava lá quando tudo aconteceu, não se esqueça desse pormenor. E além disso, eu nunca me perdoaria se não o fizesse.

- Claro! Mas de qualquer modo obrigado. Agora devo retirar-me. Fudge acabou de ser nomeado como ministro-adjunto e não pára de me enviar corujas, a pedir conselhos. Sinceramente, para alguma coisa serve o Ministro da Magia. Enfim! Até mais, Minerva. – e virando-se para os seus alunos – Tenham um bom ano. Divirtam-se muito, mas com regras… dentro do possível. – Aqueles que estavam mais próximos, juravam ter visto o Director piscar um olho aos Marotos. Agarrando a sua varinha com força, Dumbledore começou a recitar um feitiço baixinho, de modo que nenhum dos presentes conseguiu perceber.

Mais uma vez, um círculo de luz, desta vez apenas em torno do professor Dumbledore, surgiu no jardim. Minutos depois ele tinha desaparecido, deixando todos boquiabertos.

A directora aproximou-se dos alunos do passado que ainda pareciam algo assustados. Foi seguida dos outros professores.

- Sejam bem-vindos a este tempo. Acho que são dispensáveis quaisquer apresentações, uma vez que eu vos conheço muito bem e todos vocês sabem quem eu sou. Neste tempo eu sou a directora. Isso mesmo, durante um ano não me vão aturar como professora de Transfiguração. Vão ter um professor que eu creio ser bem mais simpático e bem menos chato do que eu…

- Eu ouvi bem? Hoje é um dia histórico… James Potter acaba de receber um elogio de Minerva McGonagall.

- Eu elogiei-vos muitas vezes, Sirius, eu não tenho culpa que tu e o James nunca ouçam o que eu digo.

Na multidão, um aluno de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, com as vestes de Gryffindor, olhou chocado a cena, virando-se depois para o rapaz de óculos ao seu lado.

- James, meu amigo, o que é que fizeram contigo? Tu vais ser professor…

Um Sirius Black, de 17 anos, imitava agora um falso choro de sofrimento para com o amigo, enquanto os alunos do presente observavam a reacção de choque, seguida de desdém do seu professor de DCAT.

- Ah… claro… – falou ele – eu concordo plenamente… o que é que fizeram com ele? Casado, professor e auror responsável.

- Bem, não podes falar muito, não é verdade Sirius? – Respondeu o Prof. Potter – Afinal casaste antes de mim, és também professor e tão auror, tirando a parte do responsável, como eu.

Sirius Black do passado ficara sem palavras, olhando desde os dois professores, até ao seu melhor amigo, do seu lado. Depois conseguiu abrir a boca novamente para falar:

- Eu já não digo mais nada. Este futuro é muito louco.

- E ainda não sabes da missa a metade. – disse o Prof. Black com um sorriso trocista no rosto.

- A conversa está muito boa, mas é melhor entrarmos. Acompanhem-me.

- Sempre com pressa, não é Minerva.

- Não, James, tu é que não te despachas. Não consigo perceber como é que conseguias apanhar aquela snitch dourada.

Enquanto caminhavam para o castelo, uma nova discussão Potter vs Evans acabava de começar. Um James adolescente aproximara-se sorrateiramente de uma garota ruiva. Adorava provocá-la.

- Lily, agora que já sabes que eu vou ser um professor responsável, não queres ir comigo a Hogsmead?

- Não, Potter! Quantas vezes eu tenho de te dizer que não sairia contigo, nem que tivesse de escolher entre ti e a lula gigante? E não me chames Lily. Não te dei confiança para tal. Para ti é Evans. – O rosto de Lily apresentava-se da cor dos seus cabelos e os seus olhos verdes começavam a faiscar.

- Vá lá, Lilyzinha. Porque é que nunca me dás uma hipótese?

- Porque és um idiota, um imbecil, um arrogante, um convencido, e, principalmente, porque eu te O-D-E-I-O.

Na frente do grupo Sirius, o professor, ria-se da cara do amigo.

- Nunca vi tantos insultos numa frase só, Prongs. Ainda bem que a Lily não é assim agora, caso contrário teríamos de aguentar as vossas eternas discussões. Já bastava o que aguentávamos a toda a hora na escola.

- Ri-te, ri-te, mas pelo que me consta a Marlene anda a aprender muito com a Lily, não é?

- Nem me fales. Ela ameaçou-me que ao mínimo deslize eu durmo no sofá para o resto dos meus dias.

- Aquelas duas loucas estão a dar connosco em doidos.

- Concordo, Prongs.

- Eu ouvi isso e espero que tenha ouvido mal!

Sirius olhou para quem tinha falado, sem acreditar no que estava a ver. Marlene ali estava parada, atrás deles, com um olhar de quem estava bastante zangada, com as mãos na cintura. Olhando a expressão assustada de Sirius, ela riu.

- Estava a brincar. Se eu não vos conhecesse tão bem, certamente ficaria zangada com o comentário.

- Marlene, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Vim falar com a Madame Pomfrey, sobre umas novas poções curativas e aproveitei para ver como está o meu maridinho.

- Muito melhor agora. – disse Sirius colocando o braço por detrás dos ombros de Marlene e sorrindo apaixonadamente.

- Ah, é verdade, James, a Lily pediu para te dizer qualquer coisa como "com 17 anos o meu coração não ia aguentar se soubesse..." Não sei o que significa, mas ela disse que compreenderias.

James apenas acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo, olhando depois para os dois que ainda discutiam.

- Tu nunca mudarás, James Potter. Por isso eu N-U-N-C-A, e friso bem o "nunca", vou algum dia sair contigo.

- Ora Lily, nunca digas nunca. Não sabes o que o destino te reserva.

- Eu não acredito em destino. E mesmo que acreditasse, o meu futuro certamente não te inclui a ti.

Harry assistia à discussão sem dizer uma única palavra. Apenas apreciava a situação. Já tinha visto imensas discussões entre os pais, mas eram sempre brincadeiras inocentes. Mas vê-los discutir quando ainda eram jovens, era de longe melhor. O que é que a sua mãe diria naquela altura, se alguém lhe dissesse que iria casar-se com o rapaz que mais odiava? Que iria ter um filho com James e que ele, pessoa que ela desprezava acima de tudo morreria para a salvar? Das duas uma: ou acreditava em tudo e cedia de uma vez por todas aos pedidos de James, ou então, mandaria a pessoa que lhe dissesse isso internar-se numa clínica para loucos. Pessoalmente, Harry apostava mais na segunda opção.

* * *

Lily percorria o corredor do quarto andar, bufando de raiva. Tinha discutido uma vez mais com o Potter. Será que custava muito entender que ela não queria nada com ele? Que ela NUNCA sairia com ele, muito menos que aceitaria namorar? De repente, tropeçou em alguém. Vendo quem era, ficou ainda mais furiosa.

- Potter – disse ela entredentes – já não basta ter de te aturar na torre dos Gryffindor e nas aulas todos os dias, ainda tenho de me encontrar a toda a hora contigo nos corredores?

- Eu…

- Não te atrevas a convidar-me para sair outra vez, porque eu juro que te lanço um feitiço para te humilhar diante de toda a escola.

- Não…

- E para a próxima vez que me vires, sai do meu caminho, porque eu já não te posso mais ver à frente.

Aproveitando o momento em que ela tentava recuperar ar para voltar a gritar, o moreno conseguiu finalmente falar:

- Acho que deves estar a confundir-me com alguém!

Ao olhar com atenção para ele, a ruiva sentiu-se corar e tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Ai, Merlin… o que eu fiz… desculpa. Não era a ti que eu devia estar a dizer isto… confundi-te com o maldito do Potter.

- Eu reparei. És a Lily Evans, não és?

- Sou… e tu és?...

- Harry, Harry Potter!

A expressão de Lily não podia ser mais engraçada. Num momento, ela ficou como que petrificada, de boca aberta, tentando compreender o significado daquelas palavras. Só passados alguns instantes recuperou a voz.

- Potter?! És filho do Potter?

- Se está a falar de James Potter, sim, sou filho dele.

Os pensamentos de Lily fervilhavam. "Deve ser outro como o pai, arrogante, convencido, um idiota de primeira. Não… há qualquer coisa nele… algo no seu olhar, algo me diz que ele é diferente. E aqueles olhos… onde é que eu já os vi?" Não sabendo explicar o porquê, Lily sentia algo diferente em relação a ele, mesmo tendo acabado de o conhecer. Foi Harry quem a tirou dos pensamentos.

- Andas perdida, ou, simplesmente, queres fugir de alguém.

- Ah… eu vinha falar com a professora McGonagall, por causa da monitoria.

- Aqui?

- Aqui não é a sala dela? – Lily apontava para uma porta que acabava de se abrir, da qual surgia agora Sirius.

- Harry! Vieste falar com o teu pai?

- Vim Sir… quer dizer, Prof. Black. A minha mãe enviou-me uma carta deveras interessante esta manhã. Só quero ver a cara do meu pai quando a ler. – Os olhos de Harry brilhavam de satisfação.

- Por que é que eu tenho a sensação que vem bronca?

- Exactamente…

- Desculpem-me interromper-vos, mas esta sala já não é da Professora McGonagall?

Sirius reparou nesse momento na ruiva. Os seus lábios abriram-se num enorme sorriso trocista.

- Ora vejam só, quem é ela? Lily Evans em pessoa!

- Quem? – disse uma voz vinda da porta da sala. James emergia agora dela. – Ouvi a palavra Lily? Ela está cá? – James coçava a cabeça confuso. – Ela disse-me que só vinha no Halloween, porque tinha muito trabalho no Quartel-general.

- Não pai… a outra Lily…

- Mas que outra?! – ainda com uma expressão confusa, James desviou o seu olhar para a rapariga ao lado de Harry. Rapidamente, um sorriso travesso formou-se nos seus lábios. - Ah… essa…

- Sim, James, aquela com quem passavas a vida a discutir quando "eras" aluno.

- Desculpa corrigir-te… aquela que continua a discutir comigo a toda a hora.

- Tens razão, devo ter esquecido desse pormenor.

- Harry, já que estes dois pelos vistos não irão mudar nunca, dizes-me quem é agora o responsável pela directoria de Gryffindor?

James sorriu de lado para Sirius. Harry olhou para a versão juvenil da mãe com alguma pena. Que sapo enorme teria ela de engolir. Respirando fundo respondeu-lhe.

- O dono desta sala. Ou seja, aqui o meu pai.

- AH?! Como é que isso foi acontecer? Quem é que no seu juízo perfeito entregaria o cargo a este… - Lily calou-se, só se apercebendo nesse momento de que estava a falar de um professor. Por mais que o "detestasse" ainda assim devia-lhe respeito.

Como que percebendo o que passara pela cabeça de Lily, James decidiu que estava na altura de parar com a brincadeira.

- Está descansada, "Evans", nós estamos a brincar. Ao contrário do que ias dizer, eu não sou mais aquele irresponsável que conheceste na escola. Eu mudei bastante desde de que acabei os estudos. E a prova disso é que eu e tu… quer dizer… a tua versão deste tempo, nos damos muito bem agora.

- Eu diria até bem demais…

- Deixa de ser sarcástico, Sirius. Não ias ter com a Marlene?

- Bem… já que o meu melhor amigo me acabou de expulsar, vou-me retirar. Até mais…

Fingindo-se ofendido, Sirius rodou nos seus calcanhares e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Fazemos assim, – continuou James – fazes apenas de conta que nunca me conheceste, que eu sou um professor como outro qualquer e esqueces que eu um dia fui aquele rapaz que passava a vida a provocar-te, ou melhor, que continua a irritar-te a toda a hora.

Lily meditou durante uns minutos. Será que podia confiar nele? Ou seria mais um truque de James Potter para irritá-la. De qualquer maneira tinha de começar a tratá-lo como professor, porque afinal, por mais que não gostasse, era isso que ele era.

- Está bem, "Professor Potter", eu vou tentar…

James e Harry sorriram um para o outro. Lily viu ali uma semelhança incrível e uma grande cumplicidade entre os dois. Era óbvio que eles mantinham uma óptima relação entre pai e filho. Talvez James tivesse mudado mesmo e tivesse ganho responsabilidade de uma vez.

Nesse momento, sem desconfiar por um momento que no futuro casaria com ele, sentiu pena de nunca ter aceite os inúmeros convites para sair. Mas ela nunca iria admitir isso, que tivera ciúmes de James todas as vezes que ele saia com uma rapariga, que detestara pensar que ele casara com outra que não ela. Não! Ela, Lily Evans, nunca iria admitir que amava James Potter, desde que o conhecera.


	9. Ordens de mãe

**Capítulo 9 – Ordens de mãe**

Normalmente, a Sala Comum de Gryffindor era um local calmo, onde se podia estudar tranquilamente. Todos naquela torre, tentavam ao máximo respeitar os colegas de equipa, evitando perturbar aquelas preciosas horas de silêncio. Mas, naquela tarde de sábado, para grande desespero de Hermione, a sala estava um caos. Se já era difícil controlar todos os alunos que costumavam ocupar o local, imagine-se quando este era ocupado pelo dobro das pessoas. Por mais que tentasse concentrar-se, Hermione sempre se distraía com as risadas ou os comentários de alguém que tentava conhecê-la. Apenas uma pessoa parecia pensar o mesmo, pessoa essa que a morena reconheceu como sendo Lily Evans.

A ruiva estava rodeada por um enorme monte de livros. Pelos visto, não perdera tempo e, mal chegara ao castelo, já tinha corrido para a biblioteca. Infelizmente, como Hermione pensou, Harry não saíra à mãe. Sempre tinha de o obrigar a cumprir os trabalhos que os professores passavam.

Uma vez que não conseguia estudar, fechou os livros. Talvez fosse procurar os dois amigos, que estavam desaparecidos desde a hora do almoço. Sabia que Harry provavelmente estava com o pai, com Sirius ou então com Ginny. Mas Ron… onde ele estaria metido? "Provavelmente, a esfregar-se com algumazinha, por aí…" pensou ela, ignorando o ciúme que começava a aflorar.

- Desististe de estudar?

Hermione tentou perceber quem falara com ela. A voz provinha de Lily à sua frente, que, pelo que a morena tinha reparado, já fechara também os livros.

- Desculpa, eu não queria interromper-te. O meu nome é Lily.

- Não é preciso pedir desculpa. Eu já tinha decidido mesmo parar. Eu sou a Hermione.

Nesse momento, o buraco do retrato abriu-se, dando passagem a um Harry muito sorridente… demasiado sorridente. Vendo a amiga, ele aproximou-se da mesa onde esta se encontrava, com Lily, sentando-se ao lado desta.

- Olá outra vez, Lily! Hermione, viste o Ron?

- Não, nem quero imaginar onde ele esteja…

- Uhm… vejo aí uma pontada de ciúmes…

Hermione, de repente, ficou vermelha de fúria.

- Nem te atrevas a repetir isso, Harry James Potter! – proferiu num tom ameaçador.

Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso de gozo.

- Não te preocupes com isso, eu não repito. Mas que estás com ciúmes, ai isso estás.

Uma almofada, que antes estava na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, voou perigosamente na direcção de Harry. Este, graças aos seus bons reflexos do Quidditch, apanhou-a sem problemas.

- Que é isso?! Agora andam todos com a mania de atacar as pessoas com objectos voadores?! Está bem… está bem, eu não digo mais isso. Mas para que saibas, vi o Ron sair do dormitório com o equipamento de Quidditch e a vassoura na mão. Portanto, ele provavelmente está a treinar. Por falar nisso, tenho de afixar o aviso da selecção.

Hermione reparou que Harry desviou rapidamente o assunto da conversa. Orgulhosa de si mesma, ela pensou que, de vez em quando, era bom dar uma de malvada e fazer os melhores amigos tremerem um pouquinho. Dava jeito para situações como esta!

Lily deu uma pequena gargalhada ao observar a discussão dos dois. Era uma amizade engraçada, aquela. A ruiva sentia que aqueles dois eram quase como irmãos. Era um carinho tão grande, tal como o que ela sentia por Marlene. Definitivamente, Harry era diferente de James. Talvez saísse à mãe nesse ponto.

- Agora diz-me lá, Harry, o que é que te deixou tão sorridente? Foi uma determinada ruivinha?

- Ah, não! Na verdade, eu não vejo a Ginny desde o almoço. O motivo é bem mais engraçado. Lembras-te que eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe hoje ao pequeno-almoço. – de repente, Harry caiu na gargalhada, parando um pouco para recuperar o folgo – Não imaginas a cara do meu pai quando eu lha mostrei. Foi impagável!!

- O que é que a Sr.ª Potter pode ter dito que te deixou tão contente e fez o teu pai… qual foi mesmo a reacção dele?

- Ele fez um drama. Eu tenho a certeza que ele se estava a morder para não rir, mas ele fez um ar dramático e disse: "O que é que fizeram contigo, amor da minha vida? Foste corrompida por anos de convivência comigo. Eu quero a antiga de volta…"

- Afinal o que é que a tua mãe disse?

- Hermione, não vais acreditar, mas ela disse-me exactamente estas palavras: "Tendo em conta que te portaste bem durante seis anos, sem grandes detenções (afinal não se pode considerar detenções atribuídas pelo Seboso e pela sapa da Umbridge como detenções por faltas graves), eu dou-te autorização e o meu total apoio para fazeres a vida negra ao teu pai e ao teu padrinho. Assim eles vão sofrer na pele tudo o que aprontaram comigo na escola."

- Ela disse mesmo isso?

- Sim, e até me deu algumas ideias…

- Eu não acredito que ela chamou "Seboso" ao Snape e "sapa" à Umbridge. Nem parece da tua mãe.

- Acredita, até eu fiquei de boca aberta. Mas pelos vistos ela teve um encontrozinho com a Umbridge, ontem no Quartel-general de Aurores.

- Houve bronca?

- Náaaaaaa… melhor, a minha mãe transformou-a num sapo com pintinhas cor-de-rosa, com um laço azul na cabeça.

Nesse momento, uma enorme explosão fez-se sentir por todo o castelo, o que fez vários alunos, quase todos do passado, assustarem-se. Ainda estava nas memórias deles o recente ataque à escola. Lily quase desmaiou de susto.

- Ah Lily… não te preocupes. Deve ser só mais uma das Genialidades Weasley. Eles fazem isto a toda a hora. – Lily pareceu acalmar com as palavras de Hermione, pois a cor no seu rosto voltou aos poucos. – Eles adoram fazer este tipo de brincadeiras.

- Porque será que de repente eu pensei no Marotos?

- Talvez porque os gémeos os tenham como exemplo!

- Um mau exemplo, diga-se de passagem… sem ofensa, Harry.

- Não há problema. Eu já me habituei às eternas discussões Lily/James. Sinceramente, nunca vi duas pessoas que se provocassem tanto mutuamente. Nem o Ron e a Hermione chegam aos vossos calcanhares.

- O QUÊ?! Harry até parece que eu estou sempre a discutir com o Ron.

- E não estás? Se discutissem menos e namorassem mais…

- O que é que estás a insinuar, Potter?

- Nem faças essa cara ameaçadora. Eu já a conheço há seis anos e ela não me assusta. Eu só estou a dizer que toda a gente vê que vocês foram feitos um para o outro, só que são tão cabeças duras que não admitem que se amam.

- Olha quem fala. Tu demoraste anos para perceber que gostavas da Ginny!

- Mas pelo menos admiti.

Um rapaz de óculos, muito parecido com Harry, acompanhado pelo melhor amigo, aproximou-se, sorrateiramente da mesa, sem reparar nos outros dois ocupantes, apenas na sua ruivinha.

- Olá Lily! Já pensaste no meu convite para sair?

- Potter! Acabaste de interromper a conversa que eu estava a ter com a Hermione e com o Harry… – Disse ela com um falso sorriso.

- Quem?!

James tentou perceber de quem ela falava, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

- James, como é que isto é possível? Tu tens um irmão gémeo e nunca me disseste?

- Gémeo?! Não, eu não tenho nenhum irmão… - e olhando na direcção de Harry - AH?! De onde é que tu saíste?

Harry, divertindo-se com a situação, agradeceu mentalmente a interrupção, pois Hermione ia esfolá-lo vivo se ele continuasse a dizer que ela gostava do Ron.

- Não te preocupes, eu não sou teu irmão. Eu sou deste tempo, por isso é praticamente impossível sermos irmãos.

- É verdade. Neste tempo eu devo ter idade para ser teu pai… - James calou-se como que percebendo o que dissera. - Espera lá! Não me digas… não me digas… - James pareceu não ter palavras para concluir o seu raciocínio.

- Acho que me esqueci de me apresentar. O meu nome é Harry Potter.

James pareceu perder a força nas pernas, devido ao choque da revelação. Deixou-se cair para trás em direcção à poltrona. Mas, para sua infelicidade, calculou mal a distância e estatelou-se no chão, debaixo das gargalhadas de Lily e Sirius.

Harry levantou-se, estendendo uma mão a James para o ajudar a levantar, já que aqueles que estavam mais próximos dele, estava incapazes de o auxiliar. Lily já chorava de tanto rir e Sirius tinha-se sentado, agarrado à barriga. Hermione apenas sorria divertida.

- Estás bem?

Aceitando a mão de Harry, ainda olhando de boca aberta para ele, James afirmou com a cabeça.

- Não te preocupes, ainda tens uns anos para te habituares à ideia! Primeiro ainda tens de fazer o mais difícil, conquistar a minha mãe.

- Estou a ver, Prongs, que tens tendência para as mulheres difíceis. Começando aqui pela Evans…

- Cala-te, Sirius!

- Isso mesmo, cala-te, Black!

- Pelo menos, nalguma coisa os dois estão de acordo, mesmo que seja para me mandar calar! Já é um princípio.

* * *

Alguns momentos mais tarde, James era quase arrastado para o Salão Principal, para jantar. Ainda em choque, tentava interiorizar a ideia de que daí a alguns anos iria ter um filho. Este estava alguns metros atrás a conversar muito animadamente com Lily. Como é que Harry conseguia? James já tinha tentado imensas vezes falar civilizadamente com ela e sempre era tratado com sete pedras na mão. O filho, ou melhor, futuro filho, mal a tinha conhecido e já tinha conquistado a confiança e o carinho dela. Tinha de admitir que queria estar no lugar de Harry.

"O que é que estás tu a pensar, James Potter?" – dizia ele na sua mente "Estás com ciúmes do teu próprio filho? Quer dizer… eu ainda não sou propriamente o pai dele, mas mesmo assim, não são pensamentos que devesses ter. Ele não tem culpa de a Lily me achar um idiota." – James soltou um suspiro que foi notado por todos.

- Ei Prongs, mal de amores?

Estava tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a piada de Sirius. A sua sã consciência apenas foi restaurada quando uma nova explosão, muito semelhante à que se ouvira mais cedo nesse dia, se fez ouvir por todo o castelo.

Tentando saber o que tinha acontecido, todo o grupo correu em direcção à entrada do castelo, de onde se ouvira o barulho. Esperando ver tudo destruído ou então encontrar um pântano portátil, ninguém esperava a cena que se seguiu. A vítima de tal explosão era nada mais, nada menos, do que James Potter. O professor de Transfiguração aparentava um ar de fúria incontrolável. Mas o que mais saltou à vista foi uma armação de veado, enfeitada com luzinhas de Natal.

Não conseguindo controlar-se, Harry tapou a boca com as mãos, para não desatar às gargalhadas. Os poucos alunos que ali se encontravam, ficaram estáticos, não se atrevendo a tecer qualquer tipo de comentário. Para desconsolo de Harry, não tardou que James, com um gesto da varinha, fizesse desaparecer a armação. Porém, a fúria permaneceu.

- Quem foi o idiota responsável por esta brincadeira? – a voz de James, ao contrário do que dizia o seu olhar, saiu bastante calma.

Minerva McGonagall, que chegara também ao salão nesse momento, não pode conter um risinho de gozo, que dizia "mereceste, por tudo o que aprontaste neste castelo". Tentando manter uma postura rígida, ela olhou imediatamente para os gémeos Weasley.

- Vocês os dois têm alguma coisa a ver com isto?

Os dois rapazes ruivos, abriram a boca surpresos.

- Professora, não fizemos nada…

- Juro que desta vez não fomos nós! Se há pessoa por quem nós temos imenso respeito é pelo professor Potter…

- O maior recordista de detenções que Hogwarts alguma vez viu.

Pela primeira vez na vida, os gémeos estavam assustados. Geralmente, quando concretizavam alguma brincadeira e eram apanhados, tentavam fazer-se de inocentes, no entanto, a sua expressão sempre os denunciava. Mas neste caso era diferente. Eles estavam de facto inocentes e a directora pareceu acreditar no mesmo.

- Então se não foram vocês, quem foi?

Como se uma luz se tivesse acendido na cabeça de James, e não as luzinhas de Natal que lhe enfeitavam a cabeça, momentos antes, o professor voltou-se para as escadas que davam acesso ao primeiro andar, semicerrando os olhos, como que observando melhor a sua presa, ou neste caso, o seu predador.

- Harry James Potter, espero que não tenhas nada a ver com isto!

Harry fez o ar mais inocente do mundo e encolheu os ombros.

- Ah… Professor Potter, porque é que eu havia de ter feito algo semelhante?

- Porque é que de repente eu não acredito em ti?

- Talvez porque eu tenha saído ao meu pai…

A directora não aguentou mais e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, sob o olhar chocado dos alunos que se haviam habituado à postura rígida e seriedade de McGonagall.

- Tens de admitir, James, ele herdou os teus genes. Já te esqueceste de todas as brincadeiras que fizeste e quantas detenções apanhaste quando eras aluno? E muito me admira que o Harry só tenha começado este ano a revelar o seu lado Potter.

Ignorando o comentário maldoso da colega, James olhou de novo em direcção do acusado.

- Podes começar a explicar esta brincadeirinha. Ainda mais, tendo sido esta a segunda tentativa. Sim, porque da primeira eu escapei.

- Sabe, professor… Ordens de mãe. Mãe é mãe, só há uma, por isso há que respeitá-la.

- Ah sim?! E pai? Quantos há?

- Uhm… esse é substituível.

Pela primeira vez na história, James Potter ficara sem palavras. Abriu a boca para reclamar, mas dela não saiu nenhum som. Só passados alguns segundos conseguiu finalmente pronunciar algo.

- Então talvez não te importes de receber mais uma detenção do teu.

- Outra?! Potter, este é o teu melhor recorde de sempre: duas detenções, a menos de uma semana do início das aulas.

- Professora, eu não tenho culpa, que o meu professor de Transfiguração não tenha sentido de humor. Espero que pelo menos o de DCAT tenha algum…

Uma expressão enigmática surgiu no rosto de Harry. Ninguém compreendeu o significado das suas palavras. Apenas sabiam não vinha aí nada de bom.

James apenas abanou a cabeça, em sinal de descrença, enquanto revirava os olhos. Não havia nada a fazer. MALDITOS GENES POTTER!

* * *

Domingo de tarde, um tempo maravilhoso, nada para fazer (não na opinião de Hermione) … havia melhores condições para um treino de Quidditch? Era um dia perfeito para fazer a selecção da equipa. Vários alunos aguardavam ansiosamente a saída do capitão dos vestiários. Este, por sua vez, tinha passado toda a manhã e as últimas duas horas, a ouvir um sermão da melhor amiga, que, de cinco em cinco segundo, lhe lembrava que estava em ano de NIEM e que deveria preocupar-se mais em estudar e menos em jogar Quidditch.

Harry, no vestiário do estádio, deu uma última olhada na lista de inscrições para os testes. Alguns ele já contava: os Weasleys, com a sua tendência natural para jogar, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, Demelza Robins e Dean Thomas, que haviam jogado na época passada. No entanto, alguns nomes deixaram-no bastante surpreendido. Eram eles Colin Creevey e, mais surpreendente ainda, Neville Longbottom. Nunca se apercebera que, quer um, quer outro, tivessem alguma aptidão para jogar. Sabia que Frank fora um bom chaser, mas, pelo que se lembrava, Neville era um desastre, quando se colocava numa vassoura. Teria de esperar para ver.

No campo, encontravam-se cerca de cinquenta candidatos. Outros alunos assistiam das bancadas, sendo que a maioria era de Gryffindor. Na bancada, Harry avistou o seu pai e o seu padrinho a alguns metros dos quatro marotos. Hermione encontrava-se do outro lado do estádio, acompanhada de Lily. A ruiva parecia querer manter a máxima distância de James, ainda mais agora que eram dois.

Tal como no ano anterior, Harry começou pelos testes básicos, como verificar se sabiam voar. Logo aí, foram eliminados cerca de metade dos candidatos. Dividiu os restantes, então, segundo a posição que pretendiam ocupar. Logo de cara, seleccionou os gémeos como beaters. Como dizia Wood, "eles próprios são umas autênticas bludgers humanas". Jimmy e Ritchie ficaram como reservas. De seguida, foram os testes para chasers. Os potenciais jogadores foram divididos em grupos de três. Dois grupos tiveram de se confrontar, enquanto tentavam esquivar-se das bludgers lançadas por Fred e George. Muitos foram eliminados ou porque eram atingidos por alguma bola furiosa, como foi o caso de Dean, ou porque não tinham muita prática na vassoura e se desequilibravam. No final restaram apenas cinco: Demelza, Ginny, Colin, Neville e Euan Abercrombie, um rapazinho do terceiro ano, com orelhas salientes e ar aterrado. Para grande surpresa de todos, Neville e Colin foram dos melhores em campo. Eram fantásticos, com uma rapidez incrível e com grande precisão nos passes. Euan, por seu lado, daria um óptimo chaser. No entanto ainda não estava muito seguro das suas capacidades. Seria difícil escolher, uma vez que todos eles eram muito bons. Só passados alguns segundos ele tomou a decisão.

- Os três chasers serão o Colin, o Neville e a Ginny. A Demelza e o Euan ficarão como jogadores de reserva.

Faltava apenas preencher a vaga para keeper. Para o lugar só existiam dois pretendentes. Um era, claro, Ron. O outro era nada mais, nada menos do que Cormac McLaggen. Harry teve vontade de rir. Se o McLaggen achava que lhe ia dar uma nova oportunidade estava muito enganado. Pensando nisso, convocou a restante equipa.

- Harry, não vais deixar aquele imbecil jogar connosco, pois não? Já te esqueceste do que ele fez no ano passado?

- Tem calma, Ginny, eu não pretendo dar-lhe o lugar, lembraste de que ele me partiu a cabeça? Por isso é que eu preciso da vossa ajuda.

Todos compreenderam o que o capitão disse. Os gémeos, inclusive, lançaram um olhar diabólico na direcção de Cormac, que faria qualquer um tremer de medo.

Ron foi o primeiro. Como sempre estava nervosíssimo e, para seu grande desespero, ninguém parecia querer facilitar-lhe a vida. Fred e George tentavam atingi-lo sem piedade e os três chasers tentavam ao máximo confundi-lo. Ainda assim, esquivou-se a todas as bludgers e defendeu sete, dos dez remates.

Na bancada, McLaggen divertia-se imenso com as tentativas da equipa para tramar o ruivo. Seria fácil desta vez. Tinha treinado todo o Verão para superar Ron e para fazer Harry arrepender-se de o ter expulsado da equipa. Quando chegou a sua vez, dirigiu-se para o campo com um andar petulante e com um ar de "eu sou o melhor".

Mas a sua pose caiu por terra. Na verdade todo ele caiu. Mal chegou aos postes de marcação, bludgers, multiplicadas magicamente começaram a atingi-lo de todos os lados. Não demorou cinco segundos, que ele atravessasse o aro central e fosse estatelar-se com toda a força no chão fora do estádio.

Sem se preocupar em saber se o outro estava bem, Harry tentou controlar um sorrisinho que começava a aflorar-lhe nos lábios.

- Bem, parece que temos keeper. Bem-vindo à equipa, novamente, Ron. O mesmo para todos os que foram seleccionados. Os treinos são às quartas-feiras depois das aulas. Podem ir.

Na sua maioria, os alunos estavam bastante satisfeitos com as decisões de Harry. Não se podia dizer que eram todos, porque McLaggen, agora a ser assistido por Madame Pomfrey, afirmava que tinham tentado matá-lo. À parte esse comentário, Harry sentia-se grato pela confiança que os colegas depositaram nele. Não gostaria de passar pelo mesmo que havia passado no ano anterior, em que a maioria o havia criticado pelas suas escolhas. Sim, agora sentia que era capitão de verdade.

* * *

Na bancada, James assistia extasiado ao treino. Como director de Gryffindor, tinha o dever de acompanhar de perto a equipa. Mas, ao contrário dos outros directores, ele fazia-o por puro prazer e não por obrigação. Jogar Quidditch foi sempre uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer e, agora, vendo tantos alunos em cima das vassouras vinham-lhe à memória os bons momentos que passara na equipa. Entrara nela, como seeker, no segundo ano e tornara-se capitão no quinto. Enquanto lá estivera, Gryffindor foi sempre a equipa campeã. Era algo de que se orgulhava. Não aquele orgulho que sentia, quando as suas brincadeiras davam certo. Não, a isso ele chamava arrogância e idiotice. Era um sentimento de conquista, de sentir que estava a fazer algo que não estava errado. Quantas vezes pensara em seguir essa carreira e quantas foram as propostas de clubes. Mas, no fim, o seu sonho de ser auror falou mais alto. Era algo que gostava de ser desde que se conhecia por gente.

Maior orgulho ainda, sentia agora ao ver Harry liderar aquela equipa. Era engraçado… o seu filho fizera exactamente as mesmas escolhas que ele teria feito. Numa frase: a equipa era perfeita.

Do outro lado da bancada, ele avistou Lily. Não sabia porquê, conseguia perceber, agora, que a ruiva sempre gostara dele. Mas as suas hormonas na adolescência toldaram-lhe a visão e só se apercebera dos seus sentimentos por ela, quando estava prestes a perdê-la, no sétimo ano. Não se lembrava dos pormenores, uma vez que Dumbledore lhes apagara parte da memória quando regressaram do futuro. Sim, agora ele sabia onde tinha estado durante todo aquele ano. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Era engraçado pensar que, de certa forma, iria reviver tudo aquilo ao longo desse ano. Melhor, ele teria a oportunidade de assistir a isso tudo de fora. Pena que a "sua" Lily não estivesse ali para compartilhar tudo com ele. Ai, como a saudade apertava.

Quando aceitou tornar-se professor, foi com a intenção de passar mais tempo com Harry, mas agora, longe do seu foguinho, começava a ponderar de teria sido boa ideia aceitar o cargo. Ainda só tinha passado uma semana e ele já morria de saudades. Nem queria pensar como seria daí a alguns meses. Provavelmente já teria enlouquecido, não fossem as "visitas noturnas" que faziam um ao outro dia sim, dia sim. Era nestas alturas que ele dizia "Bendito pó-de-flú".


	10. Consílio dos Deuses

**Capítulo 10 – Consílio dos Deuses**

Harry encontrava-se no Departamento dos Mistérios, na sala do véu. Nada fazia sentido. Como é que estava ali, se há alguns momentos atrás estava no seu dormitório em Hogwarts? Várias personagens ocupavam a sala, formando uma espécie de corredor em forma de funil, até à passagem em forma de arco. Todas elas eram divindades egípcias: Horus, Háthor, Ísis, Anúbis, Osíris, Seth, Rá, entre muitos outros. Horus, o Deus Soberano, aproximou-se calmamente de Harry.

- Até quando vais tu renegar a proposta que te fizemos?

Então era isso! Eles estavam ali para lhe cobrar o que queriam dele.

- Renegarei até que insistam em me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero.

- Tu rejeitas Djet, a eternidade. Tens noção de que és o único em milénios a quem oferecemos esse privilégio?

- Horus, de que me serve a imortalidade, se não posso vivê-la com aqueles que amo? De que me serve a eternidade se serei infeliz para sempre?

Um burburinho instalou-se na sala. Eles não compreendiam. Eles já tinham nascido imortais, pelo que não poderiam saber o que Harry sentia nesse momento.

- Não compreendemos a tua decisão, mas devemos respeitá-la.

- Não podemos concordar com isto, Háthor!

- Porque não, Anubis? O facto de não querer a imortalidade, não faz dele menos merecedor de receber o poder que Horus lhe deixou.

- Eu concordo com Háthor. O meu filho escolheu-o como seu herdeiro e eu confio no seu juízo. Além disso, o Harry já se mostrou mais do que capaz de transportar um poder tão grande.

- Eiii! Vossas Divindades! Esqueceram-se que eu estou aqui? Posso não ser um Deus como vós, mas não deixo de ser invisível.

Rá, o Deus Sol, soltou uma prazerosa gargalhada, ao ouvir o comentário do rapaz.

- Tenho pena de não quereres juntar-te a nós. Seria bom ter, para variar, alguém com bom sentido de humor. Já nos basta o mau feitio de Seth.

- Ei! Vê lá como falas de mim, ó "douradinho". E além disso, tu já falas como se tivéssemos decidido.

- E não decidimos? – Todos os olhares se viraram para Horus. Este achou que estava na hora de acabar com a discussão, antes que o seu tio começasse a tentar matá-los a todos. Não que isso fosse possível, mas Seth tinha a mania irritante de tentar – Todos concordam comigo que ninguém conseguirá fazer o Harry mudar de ideias. – A voz do Deus Soberano ressoou poderosa e autoritária. Ninguém ousou contrariá-lo, nem mesmo Seth. – Visto que todos estamos de acordo, Harry, já podes dar-nos a tua resposta.

Durante longos momentos, nenhum barulho, com a excepção do leve agitar do véu sob a passagem em forma de arco, foi ouvido. Ninguém se atreveu a quebrar aquele silêncio. Aquele tempo, era o tempo que Harry tinha para decidir. Foi difícil. Ele não queria tanto poder. Quando aceitara o olho de Horus, semanas atrás, fora apenas, porque ele lhe permitiu trazer de volta tanta gente de quem ele gostava. Mas o que ele queria era simplesmente viver uma vida normal, com a sua família e os seus amigos, tornar-se auror e formar a sua própria família ao lado da mulher que amava.

- Eu não posso aceitar carregar esse amuleto. Já é suficientemente mau ser conhecido por ter derrotado um bruxo das trevas quando tinha um ano de idade, quando este tinha acabado de matar os meus pais. Eu quero ser apenas o Harry, não o "menino-que-sobreviveu" ou o "Herdeiro de Horus".

Apenas uma pessoa na sala parecia compreender as palavras do Herdeiro. Ísis, sempre emitindo uma aura aconchegante, aproximou-se de Harry e abraçou-o. Não era por outro motivo que ela era a Deusa da Família. O seu abraço era realmente reconfortante.

- Nós não te obrigaremos a nada. O facto de aceitares carregar o poder de Horus, não quer dizer que tenhas de deixar de ter uma vida normal, nem precisas de o usá-lo se não quiseres. Apenas achamos que está na hora do Olho de Horus passar para as mãos de um mortal.

Quando Ísis se afastou, Harry fechou os olhos com força, tentando encontrar os prós e os contras daquele pesado fardo, no que o amuleto lhe traria de bom e de mau. Quando finalmente os abriu, todos o olhavam ansiosamente, aguardando uma resposta sua.

- Ok, eu aceito. Mas eu quero impor as minhas condições.

- Estamos prontos para as ouvir.

- O quê, Horus?! Vais aceitar assim, sem luta, sem fazer mais nada?

- SETH, EU NÃO ADMITO QUE QUESTIONES AS MINHAS DECISÕES. Estás a esquecer-te de quem é o Soberano aqui? – A voz de Horus fez todos na sala tremerem. Seth apenas fechou a cara e calou-se. – Fala, Harry.

Harry tentava ainda recompor-se do episódio anterior, bem como tentar esconder um certo tremor que se apoderou dele. Ele já tinha falado antes com Horus e até tinha gozado um pouco com ele, coisa que ninguém no seu juízo perfeito faria. Mas agora, vendo a reacção dele, o moreno compreendia porque é que os livros sempre o descreviam como um deus implacável e intimidante. Endireitando-se, ele prosseguiu.

- Bem… primeiro… eu não quero ser imortal.

- Já tínhamos decidido respeitar isso.

- Sim… depois, eu não quero que me obriguem a fazer nada a que eu me recuse.

- São só essas as condições?

- Não, há uma última. Eu queria que me avisassem das acções de Voldemort! – vendo as reacções de surpresa de todos os deuses, Harry decidiu explicar – Eu sei que parece estranho, ainda mais tendo eu derrotado esse patife há alguns dias. Mas é que eu tenho a sensação de que ele ainda não se foi de vez… quer dizer, eu sinto que ele um dia vai voltar e eu queria estar preparado quando esse dia chegar.

- Muito bem. Atenderemos aos teus pedidos. Mas agora… Rá, está na hora.

Ao sinal de Horus, o Deus Sol destacou-se do grupo e logo um vento percorreu a sala.

- Pelo poder que me foi confiado por Horus, o Deus Soberano, eu Rá, criador do Olho de Wadjet e o seu protector, invoco-o, para que aquele que é digno de o usar possa carregá-lo de hoje em diante. – na mão de Rá surgiu o amuleto que Harry rejeitara dias antes. Dando alguns passos em direcção a ele, o deus depositou o olho de Horus no seu pescoço. Cumprido o seu papel, Rá afastou-se, dando a palavra a Ísis.

- Com este amuleto, herdarás os poderes de Geb, a terra e de Nut, o Céu, assim como terás controlo sobre os quatro elementos: terra, ar, fogo e água.

- Terás também parte activa no julgamento da vida e da morte. – falou Anubis – Mas atenção, não uses este poder discriminadamente.

Horus esperou até que o ritual terminasse e só depois falou.

- A partir de agora terás o maior poder que algum humano alguma vez possuiu. Tenta usá-lo com o coração e não com a razão. O teu coração é a tua maior arma. Mas cuidado, pode ser também a tua maior fraqueza e poder-te-á levar por caminho que, tenho a certeza, não gostarás de seguir, caminhos que terão como base o medo e raiva.

Harry teve a sensação que aquilo era semelhante a algo que ouvira certo dia num filme Muggle. Como era mesmo? "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering", ou seja, "É o medo que leva ao Lado Negro. O medo leva à raiva, a raiva leva ao ódio, o ódio leva ao sofrimento". Podia sentir agora o peso do amuleto no seu pescoço e podia agora tocá-lo. Mas, de repente, lembrou-se de algo.

- Isto não vai ficar aqui para sempre… quer dizer, eu posso ocultá-lo, não? Não vai ser muito agradável se todos o reconhecerem no meu pescoço. E lá se vai a vida normal.

Rá, mais uma vez deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Realmente, o teu sentido de humor é incrível. Não… tal como te disse antes, o amuleto vai desaparecer até que tu o invoques. Não te preocupes, quando chegar o momento certo, tu vais saber o que fazer.

"Realmente, estou a sentir-me mais reconfortado" pensou Harry sarcástico. "Estes deuses são loucos".

- Agora talvez seja melhor regressares, Harry.

- Concordo, Horus. Não saberei como explicar se algum dos meus amigos acordar e vir a minha cama vazia.

Para surpresa de todos, Horus deu o primeiro sorriso em milénios da sua existência, por mais fraco que fosse.

- Eu gosto de ti, rapaz. Cada vez me orgulho mais da escolha que fiz. Sabes… tu não estás aqui de verdade, nós estamos nos teus sonhos. Se algum dos teus amigos olhar neste momento para a tua cama, encontrar-te-á a dormir profundamente.

- Compreendo. Mas agora devo mesmo voltar.

- Obrigado, Harry, por tudo!

Sem dar tempo para responder, o deus fez um gesto com a mão e, rapidamente, Harry acordou no seu quarto, na torre de Gryffindor, àquela hora envolvida pelos roncos de Neville e os comentários apaixonados de Ron sobre uma certa pessoa.

- De nada Horus. Mas podias ter-me deixado a dormir! – sussurrou ele, antes de se virar para o outro lado para tentar adormecer de novo.


	11. Sirius Black conhecida estrela musical?

**Capítulo 11 – Sirius Black… conhecida estrela musical?**

Terça-feira amanheceu tempestuosa. As folhas das árvores, antes verdes, formavam agora um tapete castanho sobre o relvado dos jardins. O vento soprava forte, parecendo falar com a floresta, em sussurros arrepiantes, como que medindo forças com os pesados ramos das árvores. A chuva turvava levemente a água do lago, acompanhada de pequenas ondas formadas pelos movimentos da lula gigante. As poucas criaturas que se atreviam a sair dos seus aconchegos, rapidamente se recolhiam, com medo do frio e da chuva. Nenhuma vivalma se atrevia a pisar os jardins de Hogwarts.

Dentro do castelo, alunos atrasados para as primeiras horas do dia, corriam apressadamente para o café da manhã. Os mais aplicados, encaminhavam-se lentamente para as aulas e quase todos os professores tinham já abandonado o Salão Principal. Apenas restavam dois: Sirius Black e James Potter. Estes pareciam conversar algo, no mais alto sigilo, enquanto observavam ansiosamente a mesa de Gryffindor. O motivo de tanta ansiedade levantava-se agora da mesa. Harry tinha um ar demasiadamente sonhador.

Na última semana, desde o dia em que tinham chegado os alunos do passado, tudo decorrera normalmente. As brincadeiras dos gémeos, agora aliadas às dos Marotos (com quem se entendiam na perfeição), continuavam a animar a escola. Mas, por algum motivo, Harry tinha feito um grande intervalo nas suas partidas e parecia ter regressado à sua habitual seriedade de antes da batalha com Voldemort. Mas hoje, o seu sorrisinho, definitivamente, tinha deixado os novos professores de pé atrás.

- Achas que ele está a tramar mais alguma brincadeira?

- Sei lá, Sirius. Com ele tudo é possível. Mas pelo menos já tirou aquele ar abatido que já estava a deixar-me preocupado. O que me assusta agora é aquele arzinho de quem anda a chocar alguma ideia maldosa, ainda mais agora que a Lily está insuportável. Nem quero imaginar que ideias é que ela possa ter-lhe dado.

- Insuportável? Estou profundamente chocado! Tu que passavas a vida a arrastar-te por ela e a levar foras, agora dizes que ela está insuportável?

- Também dirias isso se ela te ameaçasse com uma colher de pau cada vez que tentas aproximar-te dela.

- Ah?! Quando é que estiveste com ela? Que eu saiba ela nunca veio cá desde que as aulas começaram. – a expressão de surpresa de Sirius, contrariava totalmente o seu tom de voz malicioso.

- Não te faças inocente, Sirius, porque de inocente não tens nada. Eu bem sei que vais tantas vezes a casa como eu.

- Está bem, está bem… venceste, mas agora eu tenho de ir dar a minha aula do sétimo ano dos Gryffindor. Desde que as nossas versões juvenis chegaram, eu tenho tido trabalho redobrado para controlar aquela turma.

- Tu estás a queixar-te? Eu tenho uma Lily Evans adolescente, que, para além de odiar Transfiguração, não suporta o professor.

Os dois professores levantaram-se da mesa. Ainda com o ar de quem se prepara para ser humilhado na frente de todos, os dois homens seguiram os seus respectivos caminhos. Sirius, com a sua eterna bom disposição, entrou na sala quando esta já estava cheia e com os alunos todos preparados para iniciar a aula. Apesar de ter dito um dia que nenhum Maroto que se prezasse se tornaria professor, dar aulas era algo que aprendera a gostar de fazer. Sabia que não devia ter preferências por alunos e tentava ao máximo ser justo com todos. Mas esta turma, particularmente, era uma das suas preferidas. Não por nela estar o seu afilhado, ou pela presença dos Marotos, agora. Era uma turma unida, com vontade de aprender sempre mais, de fazer o melhor possível. Qual não era o professor que gostava de ver o seu trabalho recompensado?

Saindo dos seus pensamentos, Sirius começou a aula.

- Tendo em conta que já todos conseguem conjurar devidamente o Patronus, vamos mudar hoje de assunto. O tema das próximas aulas será Maldições Imperdoáveis. Eu sei que a turma deste tempo já falou nelas no quarto ano. Não, não se preocupem, a aula não vai ser prática. – acrescentou ao ver os olhares assustados. – Vamos falar na teoria. Além disso, eu nunca conseguiria conjurar uma dessas maldições. Alguém sabe porquê?

Uma mão solitária ergueu-se no ar. Como sempre a de Hermione.

- É necessária uma grande quantidade de raiva, e também um grande desejo de a usar.

- Correcto! Há alguns anos, quando os aurores foram autorizados a usá-las, a maioria não conseguiu conjurá-las. Existem três maldições, Imperius, Cruciatus e Aveda Kedabra. Usar qualquer uma delas, dá passagem imediata para Azkaban. Se bem que não se pode considerar neste momento que esse seja um castigo merecido, não é! Bem que tentaram arranjar algo pior que o Dementores para guardar a prisão… como se isso fosse possível. – uma sombra passou pelo rosto do professor, que foi notada por quase todos os alunos – Mudando de assusto. Sabe-se muito pouco sobre elas. Alguém me sabe dizer algo?

Alguns braços receosos apareceram.

- Senhorita Parvati, fale-me de uma.

- A Maldição Imperius obriga a pessoa que foi atingida por ela, a fazer tudo o que lhe mandam. Foi muito usada no último ano, pelos seguidores do "Quem-nós-sabemos".

- Exacto. Voldemort usou muitas vezes essa maldição para conseguir mais seguidores – Um estremecimento geral percorreu a sala. Ignorando isso, Sirius prosseguiu – Por causa disso, muito dos que o tinham seguido por vontade própria, alegaram, quando Voldemort caiu, – novo estremecimento – da primeira vez, que tinham sido sujeitos à Maldição. Voldemort… francamente, quando é que vão parar de tremer ao ouvirem este nome? O professor Dumbledore costuma dizer que recear um nome apenas faz aumentar o receio que temos da pessoa. Continuando, existem neste momento pessoas que conseguem resistir-lhe, apesar de serem muito poucas.

Muitas cabeças voltaram-se para Harry, que corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

- Quem me fala de outra? Talvez… - Sirius reparou que a mão de Neville estava no ar – Longbottom?

- A Maldição Cruciatus, a maldição que provoca dor. Quando alguém é atingido por ela, é como se mil facas espetassem o corpo. A dor é indescritível. – Neville falou sem hesitar. Afinal já tinha superado o problema dos pais e ele próprio tinha sofrido na pele a maldição.

- Muito bem. E a última? Senhorita Granger? – mais uma vez, Hermione era a única que tinha o braço no ar.

- É a Maldição da Morte. Quem é atingido por ela, tem a morte imediata.

- Eu diria que é quase verdade… – Completou o professor – Há alguns meses, poderíamos dizer que apenas uma pessoa sobreviveu a ela. Mas neste momento, toda essa ideia foi por água abaixo. Depois do que aconteceu no Ministério da Magia há algumas semanas, uma equipa do Departamento de Mistérios resolveu tentar desvendar os segredos por detrás da maldição. Embora os resultados obtidos até agora não sejam conclusivos, eles chegaram a uma conclusão bastante pertinente.

Nenhum barulho se ouvia na sala, além da voz de Sirius. Aquele era um assunto delicado e motivo de muita curiosidade.

- Essa equipa descobriu que todos aqueles que voltaram à vida tinham sido atingidos por essa maldição. Quer dizer… quase todos… mas o que não se incluem nesse grupo tinham atravessado o véu.

Um dos alunos do passado, que Sirius reconheceu como sendo Joseph Malpet, seu antigo colega de quarto, levantou a mão.

- Professor, o que quer dizer com voltar à vida? Não há nenhuma mágica que consiga fazer reviver os mortos.

Sirius deu um sorriso triunfante. Tinham chegado ao ponto que queria.

- Exactamente, não há. Mas um grupo bastante grande de pessoas atingidas pela maldição da morte, que se acreditava terem morrido, reapareceram vivas no fim de Agosto. Isso levou a equipa do Ministério a uma conclusão: a maldição da morte, não é de facto "da morte".

- Mas, professor, - Hermione interrompeu olhando com curiosidade para Harry - eu pensei que… eu pensei que isso tivesse sido por causa do poder de Horus, aquele que se diz poder controlar a vida e a morte.

- Isso, senhorita Granger, terá de perguntar ao nosso especialista no assunto.

Harry olhou os dois com uma expressão de quem os iria amaldiçoar por terem puxado esse assunto. Mas, ao sinal do professor, ele começou a falar.

- Eu não deveria falar disto, até porque não sei muito sobre o assunto… ainda. Mas o que eu sei é que quando se diz que o poder de Horus pode trazer os mortos à vida, não quer dizer que se pode trazer todos. Os que atravessaram o véu – Disse olhando para Sirius – ou os que foram atingidos pelo Aveda Kedabra, não morreram completamente… agora não tentem tirar-me mais informações porque eu não digo mais nada!

Sirius sabia que não conseguiria mais informações de Harry. Então resolveu continuar.

- Bem, agora que já conhecem as maldições, vamos à parte mais chata… vamos a um pouco de história…

O resto da aula decorreu rapidamente. Naquelas aulas, parecia que o tempo voava e quando ela acabava, todos tinham uma imensa pena. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o fim da aula, quando Sirius a deu por encerrada.

- Têm alguma dúvida? Se tiverem é chegado o momento de a esclarecerem.

Durante uns segundos, ninguém se pronunciou. Até que… um tímido braço foi colocado no ar.

- Sim, senhorita Brown?

Lavander corou até às orelhas antes de falar.

- Professor… é verdade… aí… que vergonha… eu não devia perguntar isto…

- Pergunta à vontade… não há mal nenhum em ter dúvidas.

- Professor… é verdade que foi em tempos vocalista de uma banda chamada Hobgoblins?

Alguns alunos, dos quais Harry, Ron, Hermione e Neville, começaram a rir-se em coro, sobre o olhar chocado de Remus, Peter e James, que olhavam do professor para Sirius adolescente, ambos de boca aberta, sem conseguirem dizer uma palavra. O professor, depois de abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, olhou surpreso para Lavander.

- Não sei de onde tiraram essa ideia, mas já não és o primeiro aluno que me pergunta isso.

- Ah! Eu sei de onde é que ela tirou essa ideia… - desta vez foi Harry quem falou, que parecia estar a divertir-se imenso – Eu li essa história há uns tempos n' "A voz delirante". Eu até guardei a revista! – não se sabendo de onde a tirara, Harry sacou de um exemplar da referida revista, enquanto sorria ainda mais e começava a ler – "(…) afirma Doris Purkiss, moradora no n.º 18 de Alcanthia Way, Little Norton, que (…) o que as pessoas não compreendem é que Sirius Black é um nome falso (…). O homem que as pessoas julgam ser Sirius Black é, na verdade, Stubby Boardman, vocalista do popular grupo musical Os Hobgoblins, que se retirou da ribalta depois de ter sido atingido por um pesado relógio de bolso que lhe acertou num ouvido, quando se exibia num concerto na Igreja de Little Norton, há cerca de quinze anos. Ora, Stubby, (…) no dia em questão, encontrava-se a jantar à luz das velas, num encontro romântico comigo. (…)"

Quando Harry terminou de ler, tendo o cuidado de ocultar algumas partes, toda a sala estava em silêncio e o professor parecia estar em estado de choque. Saindo do torpor em que se encontrava, ele piscou os olhos e falou:

- Acho que o Sr. Potter gosta de apanhar detenções…

- Se fosse a si, eu não faria isso, professor, ou esta revista pode ir, "acidentalmente", parar ao meu correio para a minha madrinha. – A expressão de Harry não podia ser mais vitoriosa.

Sirius não queria acreditar no que ouvia. O afilhado conseguiu ir mais longe do que qualquer Maroto e deixou-o sem resposta. Mais… ele conseguiu deixar mal um professor e ainda arranjar maneira de se livrar de uma detenção. Agora ele sabia o porquê daquele ar sonhador, nessa manhã. Devia ter desconfiado.

* * *

Mais tarde, em Grimmauld Place, Lily lia para Marlene uma carta de Harry, enquanto esta apertava com força a barriga que começava a doer-lhe de tanto rir.

- "Havias de ter visto, mãe. A cara do Sirius, quando eu lhe disse que a revista podia ir parar acidentalmente ao correio para a minha madrinha… eu nunca o vi tão embasbacado. Realmente, foi a melhor ideia que me deram." – Lily acabou de ler a carta e depois dobrou-a de novo – Eu adorava ser uma mosquinha para ter visto esta cena. Foi a melhor ideia que tiveste até hoje, Marlene.

- Se o Sirius descobre que fui eu que planeei isso?! Mas eu não aguentei quando vi aquela revista. Imagina… o Sirius… vocalista de uma banda… ele canta horrivelmente mal!

- Ainda bem que o Harry aderiu bem à ideia de tramar os dois mais recentes professores. Agora eles sentem na pele tudo o que nós sentimos. O James anda a ficar desesperado…

- Também não é para mais. O pobrezinho é corrido de volta para Hogwarts cada vez que aparece aqui! O que é que te aconteceu, Lily? Nem pareces tu…

- Vingança é um prato que se serve frio, minha cara Marlene.

Lily disse isso com um ar tão sério, que, mal acabou de o dizer, as duas amigas recomeçaram a rir-se.

Era bom não ser a vítima, para variar.

* * *

A noite estava escura, sem luar. As sombras assombravam a mansão imponente, porém abandonada. Perto dela, um cemitério criava um cenário de filme de terror, reforçado pela chuva forte e fria e pelo som de relâmpagos que caíam de quando em quando. Ninguém ousava aproximar-se do local, desde que, há alguns anos, o velho guarda da casa aparecera morto. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecera, mas todos diziam que a casa era amaldiçoada e que, todos o que nela viviam, um dia acabavam por ter uma morte misteriosa. Uma coisa era certa, a mansão Riddle não era o que se podia chamar de um lugar seguro.

Nas sombras da noite, uma figura solitária aproximava-se das portas do cemitério. Não era possível ver a sua cara, pois esta estava tapado por uma máscara aterradora. Porém, era possível ver que se tratava de alguém baixo e gordo. Apesar da escuridão, no seu braço nu era possível avistar uma tatuagem em forma de caveira, com uma serpente que saía da boca. Era a Marca Negra.

Um estalido cortou o ar da noite. Uma nova figura, mais alta e muito mais magra do que a primeira, apareceu ao seu lado.

- Ninguém te seguiu? – falou o recém-chegado.

- Não… faz muito tempo que perderam o meu rasto. Nem o faro do Black me pode apanhar agora.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Eu soube que o Potter derrotou o Senhor da Trevas com bastante facilidade. Temos de ter cuidado com ele. Ainda mais agora que tem o apoio do pai e de Dumbledore.

- E sobre o que tu me falaste? Tens a certeza de que vai resultar?

- Estás a duvidar das minhas capacidades de Devorador da Morte? Que eu saiba, o imbecil aqui és tu…

- Então quando é que vamos fazê-lo?

- No início do próximo ano. Ainda há muito a fazer antes. Até lá, vê se tentas não ser apanhado. Mesmo que sejas um inútil, são precisas duas pessoas para cumprir o ritual.

- Não te preocupes, se há coisa que eu sei fazer, melhor do que ninguém, é esconder-me.

- Está bem está. Mas agora vamos desaparecer daqui, antes que alguém nos veja.

Sem sequer se despedirem, os dois viraram costas um ao outro e seguiram, cada um, o seu caminho. O mais baixo, desapareceu nas sombras. O outro apenas se desmaterializou.

O ar estava pesado. Parecia que até a Natureza sentia o que tinha acontecido. Algo de muito grave estava a chegar.


	12. Bebés Black

**Capítulo 12 – Bebés Black**

Costuma dizer-se que as coisas boas passam depressa. Era assim que Harry se sentia. Parecia que, desde que regressara a Hogwarts, o tempo tinha voado. Num piscar de olhos chegara o Halloween. Durante as últimas semanas, mal tinha tido tempo para descansar. Além das intermináveis aulas, ainda treinava a equipa quatro vezes por semana, devido à proximidade do jogo contra Slytherin e fazia trabalhos de casa redobrados. Mesmo assim, ainda encaixava um tempinho para gastar com Ginny ou para preparar novas partidas. É verdade! Harry tinha-se tornado, em apenas algumas semanas, um verdadeiro descendente de Maroto. Quem não achava muita piada era James. Mas como dizia McGonagall "cá se fazem, cá se pagam". É claro que James, na verdade, sempre quis que Harry seguisse os seus passos, mas achava que não precisava de ser ele a vítima dos planos do filho.

A primeira visita a Hogsmead, calhou exactamente no dia de Halloween. Num passe de mágica, Harry e Ginny desapareceram. Uma tarde romântica aguardava-os no salão de chá. Ron e Hermione, para não se aturarem, juntaram-se a Lily, Marlene, Sirius e James. Não, não estão a sonhar! Lily finalmente saiu com James. Apesar de tudo, ela dizia que só tinha aceitado para garantir que Sirius não ia fazer nenhum mal a Marlene.

Foram primeiro Zonko's, onde James sempre apanhava Lily desprevenida com alguma brincadeira, deixando-a furiosa. Seguiu-se a Doces e Duques, que estava cheia de alunos curiosos por experimentar o novo doce que fazia casais apaixonados pensarem que estavam a ter um jantar romântico nas nuvens (muito inspirador, sem dúvida). Aqui Lily quase enfeitiçou James porque ele queria que Ron e Hermione provassem. Depois do Três Vassouras, foram sentar-se junto à Cabana dos Gritos. Já estavam lá há cerca de dez minutos quando outras duas pessoas se aproximaram deles: uma ruiva de olhos verdes, a outra morena de olhos castanhos. Eram Lily Potter e Marlene Black. As reacções foram diversas. Ron e Hermione apenas sorriram. Lily e Marlene, as do passado, apenas olharam as outras duas de cima a baixo, como que confirmando se eram quem elas pensavam que eram. James e Sirius, boquiabertos, pensavam o quão belas aquelas duas se haviam tornado.

Lily Potter foi a primeira a falar.

- Olá a todos! A passear por aqui?

- É verdade, Sr.ª…

- Por favor, Hermione, não me trates por senhora, faz-me sentir velha. Trata-me apenas por Lily. Afinal trabalhamos juntas no Verão, não foi?

- Claro… Lily! – Hermione sorriu compreensiva para a ruiva. Era estranho tratar a mãe do melhor amigo pelo primeiro nome, mas pelo que se lembrava, Harry tinha-lhe dito que teriam de ocultar quem era a sua mãe pelo menos até que Lily e James se entendessem.

- Suponho que o Harry esteja com a Ginny, não é? Precisava falar com ele… e com o pai dele.

- Acho que o James não deve estar com muita vontade de te ver, principalmente depois das fadinhas que invadiram o gabinete dele. – Marlene envergava um sorriso maroto para a "irmã".

- Ri-te, ri-te, mas eu quero ver quando o Sirius descobrir que foste tu quem deu a ideia da revista ao Harry.

- O QUÊ?! – uma poderosa voz ouviu-se por detrás delas. Ao virar-se, Marlene deparou-se com um Sirius muito chateado, acompanhado de James com a expressão mais feliz do mundo. – Quer dizer que eu estava todo preocupado que lesses a revista e tu sabias dela o tempo todo?

- Exactamente…

- Mas… quer dizer… não acreditaste em nada do que dizia nela, pois não?

- É claro que não, Sirius! – o sorriso de Marlene dizia um "não é óbvio?" – Quem é que no seu juízo perfeito acreditaria que tu algum dia fizeste sucesso a cantar? Nem no chuveiro tu és afinado!

- Obrigado pelo elogio…- Sirius fingiu um ar aborrecido, que logo foi substituído por um sorriso encantador – Então, o que é que estais aqui a fazer? Bem, a Lily provavelmente veio aqui para tratar ela própria do assunto "como tramar James Potter".

O casal fulminou Sirius com o olhar. Os outros, até aí calados, observavam a discussão dos adultos. O mais novo dos Sirius, parecia pensativo, mas depressa se fez luz na sua cabeça.

- Esperem lá! Deixem-me ver se percebi! Esta história está muito confusa… Eu vou casar-me com a Marlene, Evans e Potter vão finalmente começar a dar-se bem…

- Eu não diria dar-nos bem… - interrompeu o Professor Potter – Eu diria mais convivermos civilizadamente….

- Civilizadamente? James, não gozes comigo. A cena que eu presenciei há umas semanas atrás era tudo menos civilizada.

Ninguém percebeu porque é que James e Lily, na sua forma adulta, coraram com o comentário do Professor Black, mas este sabia muito bem. E outra pessoa parecia compreender igualmente, uma vez que apresentava um sorriso malicioso.

- Não sei do que é que estás a falar! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- É claro que sabem, uma vez que a minha sala quase foi abaixo!

- MARLENE MCKINNON BLACK! Tu também? Por mais que eu continue a discutir com ele – Lily apontou para James – nós somos civilizados, 'tá?

- Eu concordo com a Lily! Mas mudando de assunto… o que é que queres falar comigo? Afinal eu ainda não te perdoei pela história das fadas. Que ideia foi aquela? Aquele pó que elas largam deixou-me zonzo por umas horas!

- Coitadinho do professor Potter! – disse Harry que acabara de chegar, de mão dada com Ginny. – Oi pessoal.

- Olá Harry. Que tal vão os nossos planos para tramar esse dois aí? – Lily piscou o olho ao filho e logo foi retribuída.

- Perfeitos… estou ansioso por colocá-los em prática.

- Esperem lá! Não acham que já aprontaram o que chegasse?

Ignorando James, Lily prosseguiu.

- Bem… por muito que goste de chatear o James, não foi por isso que eu aqui vim. Eu queria prevenir-vos. – Ela virou-se para o Trio Maravilha. – Os alunos de Slytherin que estavam em Azkaban, vão ser libertados e vão voltar para Hogwarts.

- O QUÊ?! – gritaram Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

- Não podem fazer isso! Eles foram Devoradores da Morte. Não podem simplesmente libertá-los depois de tudo o que fizeram.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas consideraram que eles são apenas fruto de uma má influência dos pais. Sabes como é o Scrimgeour, ele nunca ouve a opinião dos outros. Por isso podem contar com Malfoy, Zabbini, Grabbe, Goyle e outros de quem eu não me recordo do nome.

Os quatro jovens não se conformavam. Harry ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido pela madrinha.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Eu vim cá por outro motivo. Tenho uma novidade para vos contar. Mas antes de me perguntarem o que é… Sirius, quero falar contigo.

- De que é que estás à espera?

Marlene agarrou o braço do marido, arrastando-o, antes de acrescentar:

- A sós!

Os dois desapareceram por entre as árvores que ladeavam o caminho de acesso à vila.

- Bem… agora nós! – Disse James, virando-se para Lily e para Harry – podem começar a contar o que é que pretendem fazer comigo.

- Oras, pai! Se te disséssemos estragávamos a brincadeira!

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, quebrados de tempos a tempos por James a tentar saber mais informações, um grande AH de Sirius cortou o ar. Lily sorriu sozinha.

- Acho que a Marlene já lhe contou… – disse ela para si mesma, baixinho.

- Contou o quê?

- Deixa de ser curioso, James. Já vais saber!

A voz de Sirius podia ser ouvida, cada vez mais perto. Eles estavam a regressar.

- Leninha, do meu coração, tens a certeza disso?

- Claro, Si, porque é que eu te mentiria em algo tão sério? Sirius… não me digas que não gostaste de saber…

- É claro que gostei. É o que eu mais queria! – pelo tom de voz, todos perceberam que a notícia deixara Sirius radiante. – E então? É menino ou menina?

Nesse momento, caiu o queixo de todos, excepto o de Lily, que parecia mais feliz do que nunca, enquanto Sirius e Marlene reapareciam no ângulo de visão do grupo. Marlene, do passado, encostou-se ao namorado, demasiado chocada para se pronunciar.

Mas Marlene Black ainda não lançara a maior bomba, aquela que arrasaria com tudo. Dando um sorriso malicioso, ela respondeu:

- Ainda não sei o sexo deles.

- Como assim "deles"?! – por um segundo, Sirius pareceu assustado com o que viria a seguir.

- Sirius – declarou Marlene, como se fosse fazer um pedido de casamento – eu estou grávida de trigémeos.

As reacções não podiam ser mais engraçadas. Marlene, do passado, desmaiara com a emoção da revelação, enquanto um namorado ansioso tentava acordá-la. Os dois James olhavam para os respectivos melhores amigos com um sorriso de gozo nos lábios. Lily Potter deu um suspiro de satisfação. Os restantes pareciam por demais surpresos para tecerem qualquer tipo de comentários. Sirius, o maior atingido pela "bomba" olhava para Marlene, estático. Tudo nele estava parado, até a respiração parecia ter cessado.

- Sirius! – Chamou Marlene preocupada – Estás bem? Fala comigo. – Ela começou a agitar os braços na frente dos olhos de Sirius e a abaná-lo – Só me faltava mais esta. Ajudem-me, o Sirius está em estado de choque!

Saindo pouco a pouco do seu estado de torpor, Sirius olhou-a fixamente, fechando ligeiramente a boca.

- Três… três… - o seu olhar de espanto foi sendo substituído aos poucos por um sorriso radiante e num segundo abraçou Marlene e girou-a no ar – Mas isso é fantástico!! Ei James! Ouviste isto? Vou ser pai de TRÊS LINDOS BEBÉS! Quem é o incompetente aqui?

Marlene deu um beliscão no braço de Sirius, que protestou. James fez um ar aborrecido, mas os seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

- Estás a chamar-me incompetente? Estás a esquecer-te de que eu já tenho um filho de dezassete anos?

- Ei, crianças, deixem-se disso. Parece que estão a discutir quem tem a melhor vassoura. – protestou Lily, interrompendo a discussão.

Harry, que até aí estava a festejar silenciosamente a felicidade dos padrinhos, aproximou-se deles e deu um abraço nos dois.

- Parabéns aos dois! Sirius, por teres sido o melhor padrinho que eu poderia ter, eu desejo-te as maiores felicidades. Tu mereces: fraldas para trocar… biberões para dar… noites sem dormir… roupa suja com uma coisa que eu não digo agora…

- Pronto, pronto, já chega. Obrigado pelo apoio!

- De nada, Sirius. – virando-se para os pais – só eu é que não tenho a felicidade de ter um irmão. O Sirius tem razão, pai. És um incompetente!

Diante do olhar indignado de James, Lily riu às gargalhadas.

- Porque é que nestas coisas a culpa é sempre do homem? – protestou James para Harry – Quando nasceste, a tua mãe passou o parto todo a gritar "Isto é tudo culpa tua, Potter, seu imbecil!"

Agora foi a vez de Lily beliscar James.

- É claro que a culpa foi tua. Quem é que engravidou a pobre donzela indefesa?

- Deixa-me rir, Lily, "pobre donzela indefesa"?! Essa tem muita piada.

Se ninguém impedisse, aquela discussão iria durar a tarde toda. Era sempre assim. Eles começavam e ninguém os conseguia parar.

- Será que estes dois não mudam nunca? – perguntou Harry a Sirius, fazendo com que a discussão cessasse imediatamente.

- "Burro velho não aprende línguas", Harry. Esses dois serão sempre assim.

Lily fulminou Sirius com o olhar, agarrando ao mesmo tempo no braço de James.

- Depois desse comentário inoportuno, Sirius, que eu vou fingir não ter ouvido, eu vou retirar-me. Ainda tenho umas continhas a ajustar com este senhor aqui.

James olhou algo assustado para a ruiva e depois falou para Harry:

- Harry, se eu não sair vivo desta, diz à tua mãe, que eu lhe perdoo tudo o que ela tem feito comigo, juntamente contigo, e que continuo a amá-la como sempre. – depois deu um sorrisinho brincalhão para Lily.

Esta apenas revirou os olhos e arrastou um James contrariado, ou talvez não, arrancando as gargalhadas de todos, mesmo os do passado, que continuavam a não perceber o que é que existia entre aqueles dois.

Harry não podia deixar de pensar como é que nenhum dos alunos do passado desconfiou que Lily era na verdade sua mãe. Uma coisa era certa: se o objectivo era esconder isso, os seus pais estavam a seguir o caminho errado. Qualquer um poderia ver que os dois se amam verdadeiramente. Mas, como diz um ditado muggle: "O mais cego é aquele que não quer ver".

* * *

O banquete de Halloween já havia sido servido e não havia sinal de James, Sirius ou McGonagall na mesa dos professores. Aquilo era muito suspeito. Harry poderia até desconfiar que os dois professores mais novos estariam a matar saudades das respectivas esposas, mas o desaparecimento da directora aumentava as suas suspeitas de que ia acontecer algo em breve. Teria alguma coisa a ver com o que a sua mãe lhe dissera mais cedo nesse dia?! Isso deixara-o preocupado. Um bando de mini Devoradores da Morte à solta em Hogwarts ia dar muitos problemas e podia, desde já, começar a contar com Malfoy na equipa que defrontaria daí a duas semanas. Por menos tempo que tivesse para treinar, ainda assim conseguiria ser melhor do que o seeker actual, que era simplesmente medíocre.

Os pratos desapareceram, cedendo o lugar às sobremesas, que acabaram por desaparecer também pelas bocas dos estudantes deliciados. Chegou finalmente a hora de regressarem aos dormitórios e nem sinal dos três professores desaparecidos.

Sem que ninguém reparasse que tinha desaparecido, Harry desviou-se rapidamente pelo corredor que dava acesso à sala de Transfiguração. Tinha de descobrir o que se passava. Devido aos conselhos de Dumbledore no ano anterior, tinha ganho o hábito de andar sempre com a capa da invisibilidade, pelo que rapidamente se cobriu com ela.

Vozes vinham da sala. Com cuidado aproximou-se tentando ouvir o que falavam.

- Temos de ter muito cuidado com eles! – dizia uma voz masculina.

- Tenho consciência disso, James. Mas como directora desta escola, tenho de receber bem qualquer aluno que ponha aqui os pés. Se o Ministro não fosse tão teimoso…

- O que está feito, está feito. Eles vão chegar esta noite e não há mais nada que possamos fazer, a não ser vigiá-los.

- Lily tem razão. A única coisa a fazer é ter atenção a todos os seus passos. Nada nos garante que eles não sejam ainda fiéis a Voldemort.

- Sirius, não há nenhuma hipótese de Voldemort regressar…

- Discordo Arthur, até o Albus acredita que isso seja possível.

- Mas, Sirius…

- Arthur, pelo que me consta, estás a cometer o mesmo erro que o Fudge e menosprezar os poderes de Voldemort.

- Não adianta ficarem a discutir isso agora. Temos de esperar para ver. – disse uma voz que Harry reconheceu como sendo a de Kingsley Shakebolt. – Não podemos prever nada.

- Nós não! Mas há alguém que consegue!

Um silêncio ocupou a sala por alguns segundos.

- De quem estás a falar, Albus!

- Minha cara Minerva, não me digas que não desconfiaste nem por um segundo o que significou tudo o que se passou no Ministério no fim do Verão. – mesmo não podendo ver a sua cara, Harry desconfiava que Dumbledore estava a sorrir com aquele sorriso enigmático. – O Harry esconde mais surpresas do que qualquer um de nós, Minerva.

- Não vão meter o meu filho nisto, pois não?

- Lily, mesmo sem querer, o Harry está metido nisto até ao pescoço e pelo que verifiquei, ele já está na Ordem desde que completou dezassete anos.

- Mas, Albus, ele é muito novo ainda!

- Lily, lamento discordar, mas… por mais que me custe admitir, o Harry já não é mais o nosso bebezinho de um ano. – disse James.

Harry começou a sentir-se extremamente incomodado por estar a ouvir aquela conversa. Primeiro porque não deveria ouvir atrás das portas e depois, porque falavam de um assunto que o incomodava bastante. Decidiu que era o momento de sair dali. Mas, quando recuou, tropeçou em algo… ou alguém. Coberto pela capa da invisibilidade, que caiu com a queda, James Potter acabara de ser descoberto e abria agora a boca de espanto ao descobrir quem o apanhara.

- James, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu?!

- Não, eu!

- Eu… fiquei desconfiado, hoje de tarde… – fez silêncio – Harry, sê sincero comigo. Quem é a tua mãe?

Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois a porta da sala começou a abrir-se. Com um olhar assustado, Harry fez sinal a James para se esconder debaixo da capa. No momento em que os dois desapareceram, os ocupantes da sala apareceram no corredor. Dumbledore, sorridente como sempre, despediu-se logo.

- Foi um prazer voltar a vê-los. Lamento não aceitar o seu convite Minerva, mas Paris espera por mim.

- Eu é que lamento, Albus. Seria um prazer tê-lo connosco durante uns dias, ainda mais diante da actual situação.

Fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, Dumbledore sorriu para todos.

- Eu confio em vós para lidar com este novo problema. Se acontecer algo grave, não hesitem em contactar-me. – virando-se para James e para Lily, ele sorriu carinhosamente. – Não se preocupem com o Harry. Ele sabe muito bem o que faz. Se há coisa que eu aprendi durante estes anos todos foi a não menosprezar as capacidades dele em sair ileso de situações perigosas. Ele aliou a astúcia e coragem do pai, à determinação e lógica da mãe.

- Nós sabemos, Albus, e temos muito orgulho nele. Mas… – lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face de Lily, que não conseguiu completar o que dizia. James aproximou-se dela, colocou-lhe um braço por cima dos ombros e apertou-a contra si.

- O que a Lily quer dizer é que é difícil para nós lidar com o destino do Harry. Mas para isso é que nós estamos aqui, é para ajudar.

- É isso mesmo, Prongs, é assim que se fala!

- Obrigado, Padfoot!

Um a um, todos os presentes começaram a retirar-se, até que restaram apenas Lily e James.

- Então, Sr.ª Potter, com saudades do maridinho?

- James?! – protestou Lily diante do sorriso brincalhão do marido. – Tenho de ir embora! O meu turno no Quartel General começa cedo. Mas… - Acrescentou ao ver o olhar desapontado de James – eu venho cá, dentro de duas semanas. Não perco por nada o primeiro jogo de Quidditch! Prometi ao Harry que vinha.

- Duas semanas?! Tanto tempo?! Não sei se vou aguentar a saudade…

- 'Tadinho! Claro que aguentas. Se aguentaste todos os foras que eu te dei… se não me engano 2 478… o que é que são duas semanas?

- Contaste mesmo todos os foras que me deste?!

- É claro que não… mas que foram muitos, ai isso foram! Agora tenho mesmo de ir. Posso usar a tua lareira?

- É claro que sim! Podes sentar-te ao lado dela, apanhar o calor dela...

Lily apenas sorriu, enquanto juntos seguiam o corredor que dava acesso aos aposentos de James.

Novamente, o outro James e Harry ficaram a sós.

- Então as minhas suspeitas confirmam-se… a Lily é a tua mãe. Como é que eu não desconfiei antes?!

- Não tinhas como desconfiar. A minha mãe nunca te deu esperanças quanto a sair contigo. Porque é que acreditarias que ela se iria casar contigo um dia.

O sorriso de James era sonhador. Quem diria, a sua ruivinha, cederia finalmente aos seus encantos.

- Não faças esse sorrisinho! Pelo que a minha mãe me contou, ainda muita água vai correr até que fiquem juntos. Mas por favor, sob nenhum pretexto podes dizer-lhe isso, percebes? Se ela souber, isso vai assustá-la e vai afastá-la mais de ti!

- Não percebo, afinal vamos ficar juntos no fim!

- Não percebes? O futuro pode ser alterado. Podes nem vir a casar com ela e isso seria desastroso, acredita!

Harry não sabia como explicar-lhe isso. Devia ter evitado que James descobrisse a verdade. Agora poderia deitar tudo a perder.

- Harry, e que história é aquela do teu destino?

- É uma longa história e é melhor nem saberes. Quando chegar o momento certo saberás.

Há umas semanas atrás gostou da ideia de estudar com os seus pais. Agora, porém, perguntava-se se tinha sido boa ideia. Havia coisas que eles jamais deveriam descobrir. Coisas que alterariam irremediavelmente o futuro.


	13. Devoradores da Morte em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 13 – Devoradores da Morte em Hogwarts**

Depois daquele episódio à porta da sala de Transfiguração, Harry teve grandes problemas em convencer James a não contar nada a ninguém sobre a sua mais recente descoberta, e os seus maiores receios quase se confirmaram quando chegaram à Sala Comum e Remus exigiu saber onde os dois se tinham enfiado. Felizmente James soube conter-se e inventou a desculpa mais idiota que poderia ter inventado.

- Eu estava com vontade de dar um passeio! E pelos vistos, o Harry teve a mesma ideia.

- Estou a ver… - Remus não tinha caído. Harry tinha a certeza que ele não descansaria enquanto não soubesse. – E foi bom o passeio? Com a tempestade que está lá fora, imagino que tenhas refrescado as ideias.

- Ah, claro que sim. Olha está ali a Lily! Vou convidá-la para sair!

Harry revirou os olhos. James não percebeu nada. Por mais que lhe dissesse que levaria pedradas de Lily até que mudasse de comportamento, ainda assim ele não desistia. E o resultado foi:

- POTTER! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO DE TE DIZER QUE NÃO VOU SAIR CONTIGO?!

- Mas Lily, tu saíste comigo hoje!

- Eu já te disse que foi só para não deixar a Marlene sozinha. PERCEBESTE OU QUERES QUE TE FAÇA UM DESENHO?

Um olhar determinado passou pelos olhos de James. Harry sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele não desistiria enquanto não conquistasse o coração da ruiva.

- Eles nunca se vão entender! – Harry não percebeu ao princípio quem falara com ele. Só depois reparou que era Remus. – Eles não percebem o lado um do outro.

- O que é que queres dizer?!

- A Lily não percebe que o James gosta dela de verdade. Acho que nem ele próprio o sabe. Talvez até saiba, mas não o admite. Para ele, perseguir a Lily tornou-se uma espécie de desafio e ela, por sua vez, apesar de gostar do James, tem medo de se tornar apenas mais uma entre muitas.

- Mas as pessoas mudam! E eles mudaram.

Um sorriso triunfante surgiu no rosto de Remus.

- Porque é que te ris?!

- Acabas de confirmar aquilo de que eu já suspeitava. – A expressão de Remus era semelhante àquela que ele fazia cada vez que chegava a uma resposta antes de todos os outros – Então a Lily é mesmo a tua mãe! Os teus olhos não enganam ninguém. E pelo que o Sirius me contou sobre a visita de hoje cedo… Só não percebo como é que aqueles dois não chegam à mesma conclusão.

- O James já sabe! – disse Harry aborrecido – Porque é que achas que ele voltou a contra-atacar? Ele viu os meus pais juntos.

- Agora percebo a felicidade dele… Mas isso não vai ser nada bom. Se a Lily souber pode deitar tudo a perder.

- Pelo menos alguém compreende! – bradou Harry, levantando as mãos, num sinal de vitória. – Então posso contar contigo para os juntar?

- É claro que podes. Acho que é melhor não metermos o Sirius nesta história. Ele consegue estragar sempre os nossos planos, porque não consegue estar de boca calada.

- Combinado então?

- Combinado.

Um aperto de mão foi o selar de um acordo que faria o castelo virar do avesso. Lily Evans e James Potter que se cuidassem. Dali para a frente a sua vida não seria mais a mesma.

* * *

Paz, silêncio, apenas o som dos pássaros que aproveitavam o orvalho da manhã, ninguém para a chatear. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam agora a surgir e Lily Evans era a única ocupante da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Era tão bom não ouvir a voz do Potter para variar e poder estudar sossegada.

- LILY!

"Falei cedo de mais" – pensou ela.

- Potter! Posso saber o que fazes aqui a estas horas da manhã? – "Ser insuportável".

- Ora Lily, eu achei que já devias estar a estudar a esta hora e como eu achei que estarias sozinha, eu decidi fazer-te companhia.

- Tudo o que eu menos quero agora, Potter, é a tua companhia. – "Desde quando é que eu falo sem gritar com o Potter" – Será que não percebes que se eu venho estudar para aqui a esta hora, é porque quero estar sozinha?

Por uns momentos, James pareceu estar para sair, mas, no momento seguinte, sentou-se frente-a-frente com Lily.

- Quando é que vais admitir os teus sentimentos por mim?

A pergunta deixou Lily sem fala. "Lily, sua estúpida, o que é que te deu para ficares calada?! REAGE!".

- Ora, Potter, que presunçoso. Quem disse que eu sinto alguma coisa por ti? É preciso seres muito convencido.

- Não, Lily, eu sou é apaixonado.

Para grande sorte de James, alguém impediu Lily de responder. A cor da sua cara já rondava o roxo. Muito perigoso!

- James, aqui estás tu, seu safado! Então não ias esperar por nós para irmos tomar o café da manhã, juntos? – Remus aparecia agora pela escada de acesso ao dormitório masculino, sendo seguido de Harry, que parecia aliviado por constatar que ainda não morrera ninguém.

- É James, prometeste que íamos juntos para o Salão!

- Prometi?!

- Estás cada vez mais esquecido, James. Estes anos de convivência com o Peter andam a fazer-te mal.

- Remus, do que é que estás a falar? – Agora sim, James estava confuso – Eu não me lembro de…

- É claro que não te lembras. Já estavas quase a adormecer. Não é Harry?

Harry acenou com a cabeça e agarrou no braço de James, retirando-o de território perigoso.

- Vamos tomar o café da manhã? A esta hora não deve ter muita gente. Vens Lily?

Lily pensou recusar. Afinal o que queria era distância de um ser tão chato como James Potter. Mas o encanto de Harry impediu-a de dizer que não.

- Claro, porque não?

* * *

Quando, nessa manhã, Harry chegou ao Salão Principal, pensava que o seu dia ia ser normal, como muitos outros que já passara na escola. Como estava enganado! Mal os seus pés transpuseram a porta, logo os viu. Eram cerca de dez, dez daqueles que mais detestava. Lá estavam eles na mesa de Slytherin, os ex-Devoradores da Morte, com a mesma arrogância com que Harry os tinha conhecido. Azkaban não os afectara, não agora sem Dementors. Liderados por Draco Malfoy, pareciam já ter ganho o mesmo estatuto de antes dentro da equipa. Claro que sim, todos tinham medo deles e os que não tinham veneravam-nos por se terem aliado a Voldemort.

O olhar de Harry cruzou-se por uns momentos com o de Malfoy. Eles encararam-se até que alguém lhe falou.

- Algum problema, Harry?!

- Não, Remus. Nenhum problema, pelo menos por agora. Mas não posso dizer-te por quanto tempo mais.

Remus assustou-se com o ódio que brilhava nos olhos de Harry. Era um ódio desumano, quase selvagem. Olhando na mesma direcção do outro, Remus pode verificar a presença de um aluno em muito semelhante a Lucius Malfoy, um Slytherin que os Marotos detestavam e além disso rival de James, no Quidditch.

- Quem é aquele, Harry? Eu não o tinha visto antes.

- Claro que não. Ele chegou esta noite de Azkaban. Ele é Draco Malfoy e foi Devorador da Morte. Mas isso não é o pior. Ele tentou matar a Ginny na noite da morte de Voldemort.

Uma onda de raiva percorreu o corpo de Harry ao lembrar-se daquela noite. Quase perdera a sua ruivinha. Não sabia o que faria se ela tivesse morrido. E agora, aquele… aquele canalha que ousou meter-se com ela, foi libertado e para cúmulo dos cúmulos ainda tinha de o aturar na escola. Que ninguém pensasse que ia ter sangue de barata e ouvir provocações sem dar resposta. Ele que se atrevesse a dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Harry, tem calma. O Malfoy é um idiota. Pior, ele é um cobarde e por isso é que obedecia ao Vo-voldemort sem hesitar.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver Ginny ao seu lado.

- Ginny, o que é que estás a fazer aqui?

- Até parece que não estás feliz por me ver! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, pelo que Harry fez uma cara de quem pede desculpas. – O Ron disse-me que já tinhas descido. E como eu sei o namorado com cabeça quente que eu tenho, eu achei melhor vir acalmar os ânimos, antes que partisses para cima do Malfoy. Agora vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço descansados e fazer de conta que ele não está aqui.

Pode dizer-se que o pequeno-almoço foi relativamente calmo, tirando pelas respostas tortas de Lily a James, sempre que este tentava dirigir-lhe a palavra, ou pelos sermões de Hermione a Ron que xingara Malfoy. Por sorte, o loiro não ouviu.

Nada se passara até à hora de irem para as aulas. O grupo ia reunido, tirando Lily e Marlene que iam mais atrás discutindo algo que ninguém ouvia. Já na masmorra, esta paz terminou.

- Ora, ora, se não é o nosso queridinho Potter!

- Malfoy! – disse Harry entre dentes – estava a perguntar-me quando é que iria ver esse cabelo oxigenado outra vez!

- Malfoy desaparece daqui!

- Olhem, meus caros amigos, se não é a Sabe Tudo Granger. E também está aqui o pobretão Weasley. A escumalha está toda aqui.

- A única escumalha aqui és tu, Malfoy. Porque é que não mexes esse traseiro descomunal e desapareces da nossa frente?

- Achaste muito corajoso agora, não é? Ah que falta de educação a minha… como é que vai a Sangue de Lama da tua mãe?

Ron e Remus tiveram de segurar Harry para ele não partir para cima dele.

- LAVA A BOCA ANTES DE FALARES DA MINHA MÃE, MALFOY! – foi preciso a ajuda de Dean e Thomas, que chegaram nesse momento, para conseguirem segurar o moreno. A raiva que sentia era por demais destrutiva. Ele queria atacar sem dó nem piedade. Aquele Harry, desconhecido para muitos, teve o dom de assustar os que ali se encontravam. Era um ódio quase tão grande como o que sentia por Voldemort.

- Hiiii, que nervosinho, Potter! Pensei que tivesses diminuído o teu ego, mas pelos vistos enganei-me.

- STUPEFY! – Ninguém sabia como, Harry libertara-se, sacara da sua varinha e, sem que tivessem tempo para reagir, Malfoy foi parar ao fundo do corredor.

Depressa os Slytherins que o acompanhavam apontaram as varinhas a Harry, que lhes dirigiu um olhar mortal.

Furioso, Malfoy levantou-se e encaminhou-se para o lugar de onde partira, mancando ligeiramente devido à força do impacto.

- Não sabes com quem te estás a meter, Potter! Não sabes do que eu sou capaz!

Harry deu uma gargalhada de desprezo.

- Não, Malfoy, tu é que não sabes do que eu sou capaz. O que é que se passa agora? Começaste e tens medo de terminar? Não te questiono, Malfoy, só cobardes como tu se juntam ao Voldemort.

- O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI?! – todos ali sustiveram a respiração, ao perceber a aproximação de McGonagall, vermelha de fúria. – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTÃO A DUELAR NO CORREDOR!

- Professora McGonagall, foi o Malfoy que nos provocou. Ele começou a insultar a mãe do Harry.

- Não quero saber quem começou, Srta. Granger. Estou muito desapontada com todos, principalmente consigo, Sr. Potter. Nunca pensei que perdesse a cabeça por tão pouco. E o Sr. Malfoy, pensei que fosse melhorar depois da nova oportunidade que lhe deram. Pensei que Azkaban o fizesse pensar em tudo o que fez. Mas não, mal chega à escola e já está a arranjar confusões.

A tensão era de cortar à faca. Harry e Malfoy continuavam a encarar-se com fúria. Lily e James assistiam à cena, mais afastados, demasiado espantados com a reacção de Harry. Hermione parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

- Menos 50 pontos para os dois e tratarei pessoalmente para que recebam os devidos castigos.

- Mas professora…

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS DESCULPAS, SR. WEASLEY! São ambos culpados, um porque provocou, o outro porque cedeu à provocação.

Sem acrescentar mais nenhuma palavra, a directora deu meia volta e desapareceu, levando à frente tudo o que se atravessasse no caminho.

- Espero que estejas contente, Potter!

- Até parece que fui eu que comecei com isto… mas podes crer que, depois disto, esta escola não mais vai ser segura para ti ou para os teus amiguinhos.

- Isto é uma ameaça, Potter?

- Interpreta-a como quiseres. Só não esperes que eu seja tão civilizado da próxima vez.

- Igualmente para ti, Potter!

Se alguém perguntasse mais tarde o que se passara ali, apenas conseguiriam dizer que se tratava da eterna rivalidade entre Gryffindors e Slytherins. Mas não, tratava-se de algo mais profundo, algo que nem mesmo Ron e Hermione, melhores amigos de Harry, ou até mesmo Ginny poderiam explicar.

Não… aquilo era uma rivalidade individual… um ódio pessoal…

Era a eterna disputa entre um devorador da morte e o menino que sobreviveu!


	14. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Capítulo 14 – Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Era sábado de manhã, dia de jogo de Quidditch. As condições para jogar eram das piores. Chovia a potes, o vento soprava com toda a sua pujança e de tempos a tempos, um relâmpago riscava o céu cinzento. Tudo se aliava ao facto de ter de jogar com aquele que mais odiava no momento. Tal como Harry previra, Malfoy não tivera dificuldades em recuperar o lugar de capitão e logo colocara os velhos capangas para jogar.

Agora fazia um imenso esforço para se levantar da cama. Normalmente, nas noites que precediam os jogos, não dormia muito bem. Nessa noite, porém, dormira profundamente e pela primeira vez, desde que entrara para a equipa, no seu primeiro ano, tinha vontade de ficar mais tempo na cama. Mas como capitão, tinha a obrigação de se levantar e acordar mais cedo todos os dorminhocos que permanecessem na cama àquela hora.

O café da manhã não tivera um ambiente tão pesado quanto seria de se esperar, em muito graças aos Marotos.

- Pelo que vi, Harry, és tão bom como aqui o Prongs!

- Nada disso, Padfoot, o Prongslet é melhor!

- Moony?! Por mais que eu goste do meu futuro afilhado, que eu não nego que é realmente bom, eu não posso deixar de discordar contigo. Prongs e Prongs Júnior são igualmente bons!

- Deixem-se de discussões. Eu não quero saber se o Harry é melhor do que eu. O que interessa é que ele é o melhor e vai ganhar àquelas cobras nojentas! E eu tenho muito orgulho em ser o futuro pai dele.

Uma ruiva deu uma bofetada "amigável" na cabeça de James.

- Ora, ora, James Potter a ter orgulho de alguém além de si próprio! Hoje é um dia histórico!

Surpreendendo muitos, James pareceu ficar aborrecido pelas palavras de Lily.

- Minha cara Evans, as pessoas mudam. Por mais que digas que não, eu algum dia hei-de mudar e há-de chegar o dia em que a "senhora certinha Evans" vai admitir que está enganada a meu respeito.

Sem dizer mais nada, James levantou-se. Tal como Harry pensou, ele passou-se. Sempre imaginara que o seu futuro pai, agora que sabia que ia casar com Lily, ia tentar ao máximo conquistar a ruiva. No entanto, ele tratou-a com frieza e saiu dali, chateado com ela.

Para sua surpresa, na hora do correio, Hedwig aterrou no seu ombro, entregando-lhe um bilhete.

"Espero por ti, antes do jogo, no gabinete do teu pai. Quero apenas desejar-te boa sorte. Um grande beijo da tua mãe que te ama."

Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas foi segurado por Ron.

- Harry, ainda falta uma hora para o jogo. Não achas que ainda é cedo para ires para o campo?

- Eu não vou já para lá. Só vou ter com a minha mãe ao gabinete do meu pai. Vejo-vos no estádio.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Àquela hora já todos se encontravam no Salão Principal, pelo que podia andar à vontade sem correr o risco de ser atacado por algum Slytherin mal-encarado.

Ao chegar ao destino, Harry pode sentir o aroma a lírios que aprendera a associar à sua mãe. Como que sentindo a presença do filho, ela rapidamente abriu a porta, abraçando-o com força.

- Harry, meu filhinho! Que saudades!

- Eu também senti saudades tuas, mãe! Mas porquê esta reacção tão calorosa?

- Uma mãe não pode querer matar saudades do seu bebezinho?

- Ei Harry, parece que, para a tua mãe, nunca hás-de crescer. Não te preocupes, ela costumava dizer o mesmo de mim.

James estava mesmo atrás deles. Ao pescoço trazia um cachecol de Gryffindor e arrastava atrás de si, uma grande bandeira da equipa.

- Claro! Tu és um bebé em ponto grande! Às vezes pergunto-me se não é o Harry o pai e tu o filho!

- Que exagero, Lily! Mudando de assunto… preparado para o jogo, Harry? Tens de ganhar!

- James, não o pressiones. Assim ele vai ficar ansioso para o jogo!

- Ansioso, qual quê?! O Harry é um Potter e além disso é um Gryffindor. Não teme nada!

Harry deu um suspiro. Se ele não estivesse com pressa deixá-los-ia discutir até à exaustão, mas dadas as circunstâncias…

- Será que vocês os dois podem para de discutir e lembrarem-se que eu estou aqui?!

James e Lily sorriram envergonhados. Era a força do hábito.

- Desculpa, Harry. Bem… eu vim cá para te desejar boa sorte e é isso que vou fazer.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Mas Harry, promete-me que tens cuidado. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento. Não te metas em confusões durante o jogo, como o teu pai gostava de fazer, senão vais deixar-me agoniada durante o tempo todo.

- AH! Então admites que ficavas preocupada cada vez que eu jogava…

- Não é momento para brincadeira, James! A sério… eu tenho um mau pressentimento e oxalá eu me engane.

- Ouviste a tua mãe, Harry? E olha que coração de mãe não se engana. Tem cuidado e boa sorte.

- Obrigado… aos dois.

Harry sentia-se bastante grato, por ter uma família de novo. Era tão bom ter uma família para o apoiar, para lhe dar afecto, para sentir orgulho dele…

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry abraçou-os, como que agradecendo silenciosamente.

* * *

Finalmente, no balneário, Harry dava os últimos avisos antes de entrarem em campo.

- Façam tudo como treinamos. Não deixem que o jogo sujo deles vos afecte, mas não deixem que eles vos ponham fora de jogo. Conto convosco e confio em vós para ganharmos àquelas cobras cuspideiras. Vamos mostrar-lhes que somos Gryffindors de alma e coração.

Enquanto Harry falava, nenhum dos outros ousava interromper. Estavam boquiabertos, perguntando-se onde fora parar aquele Harry tímido e pouco falador que todos conheciam. Parecia que a raiva que sentia de Malfoy se transformara em determinação e vontade de vencer. Com um capitão assim, os Slytherins deveriam tremer de medo.

- Se for preciso, deitem-nos das vassouras a baixo, pois eles não hesitarão em fazer o mesmo convosco. Fred e George… Força nas tacadas. Ron… confiança, eu sei que consegues. Ginny, Colin e Neville… arrasem com eles.

Definitivamente, aquele não devia ser o Harry. O primeiro pensamento de todos foi se não o tinham trocado e colocado outro no seu lugar. Mas no momento seguinte, quando ele lhes sorriu, indicando a porta, para que saíssem, reconheceram nele o mesmo brilho de sempre.

* * *

O jogo já durava há duas horas e era o que mais se poderia chamar de jogo sujo. O resultado era de 130-90 para Gryffindor. Depois de ter sido atingido por uma bludger no abdómen, Ron estava com grandes dificuldades em defender. O resultado apenas era equilibrado pelo brilhante jogo dos três chasers da equipa. Harry por seu turno, tentava encontrar com grande custo a snitch, sem nenhum sinal dela. Por um lado porque a chuva piorava a cada segundo e já estava a gelar até aos ossos. Por outro, tentava concentrar-se também no jogo que decorria. Malfoy seguia-o de perto. Nas duas vezes em que Harry avistara a bolinha dourada, o loiro tinha arranjado um jeito de o parar. A raiva de Harry crescia cada vez mais. Não podia deixar que aquele loiro aguado o vencesse.

A relatar o jogo, estava Zacharias Smith. É claro que o seu relato não se comparava ao de Lee Jordan, mas, pelo menos, não xingava Gryffindor, como fizera no ano anterior.

- A posse da Quaffle está de novo em Slytherin. Nott passa para Urquhart, que passa para Zabini e… Uh, aquela deve ter doido. – George acabara de acertar uma bludger na nuca de Zabini – e a quaffle fica para Weasley, desvia da bludger rebatida por Goyle, passa para Longbottom, que finta o keeper de Slytherin e marca ponto para Gryffindor. Parece que Potter encontrou neste chaser uma nova promessa do Quidditch. E parece que temos um problema!

De facto, Crabbe e Goyle atingiram Neville com os respectivos bastões, pouco depois de ter marcado ponto. Madame Hooch, furiosa, apitou logo para interromper o jogo.

- Eu nunca, em toda a minha carreira, vi um jogo tão sujo. NÃO SE ATACA UM CHASER, A NÃO SER QUE ELE TENHA A POSSE DA QUAFFLE E NUNCA, MAS NUNCA SE FAZ COM O BASTÃO! Penalty a favor de Gryffindor.

Ginny foi chamada a cobrar o penalty. Maravilhosa como sempre, marcou, sem hesitar. Entretanto, Smith continuava.

- Parece que o jogo sujo de Slytherin se está a virar contra eles. – foi abafado pelos assobios da bancada verde – E o jogo prossegue. A Quaffle está em Creevey. Este corre a grande velocidade em direcção aos arcos adversários, mas… OH… foi atingido pela bludger rebatida por Goyle. A bola fica para Zabini, que parece já ter recuperado, quase foi atingido por um dos gémeos Weasley, não sei dizer qual, passa a Nott. Falta apenas passar por Ron Weasley.

Harry viu Ron voar na direcção de Theodor Nott. Tudo aconteceu em milésimos de segundos. Não se sabe de onde, cinco jogadores de vestes verdes, dois beaters e os três chasers voaram em direcção a Ron. Se ninguém o ajudasse estava perdido. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry deu meia volta na vassoura e precipitou-se na direcção do amigo. No momento, em que os adversários se preparavam para o atacar, Harry colocou-se na frente barrando-os, quase sendo atingido por todos. Mas o inesperado aconteceu.

- Esperem… parece que Malfoy avistou a snitch… será possível?! – O comentário de Zacharias caiu como uma pedra de gelo no coração de Harry – Malfoy avistou a snitch e leva um grande avanço de Potter. Será que o seeker dos leões vai ser capaz de o alcançar a tempo?

A Flecha de Fogo de Harry cortou o vento e a chuva a toda a velocidade. Alguns metros na frente de Malfoy era possível ver a rápida bolinha dourada. Se não o alcançasse depressa iria perder da pior maneira possível.

Foi com grande custo que atingiu o seeker adversário. Os dois estava a um palmo da snitch, até que uma bludger, aparecida do nada, obrigou Malfoy a desviar-se. Agora sim, Harry poderia agarrar a bolinha e terminar o jogo. Esticou a mão e pode, finalmente, sentir a snitch a contorcer-se na sua mão.

Mas o inesperado aconteceu.

- E POTTER AGARRA A SNITCH DE OURO, DANDO A VITÓRIA A GRYFFINDOR! – foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu, antes de atingir o chão alguns metros abaixo de si e se perder na inconsciência. Mas antes, ainda pôde ver o sorriso triunfante de Malfoy, a apontar-lhe a varinha.


	15. Raptos, brincadeiras e discussões

**Capítulo 15 – Raptos, brincadeiras e discussões**

Existem momentos na nossa vida, em que nos perguntamos quem somos, onde estamos e para onde vamos. São as três perguntas clássicas da nossa existência. Quem somos afinal? Porque viemos a este mundo, cheio de incertezas, de crueldade e de criminalidade?

Para Joanne Boss, professora de mitologia na Universidade de Sorbonne, em Paris, e amante de Filosofia, estas perguntas apenas tinham uma resposta. Todos nós já nascemos predestinados a um papel nesta vida. Todos temos um destino traçado, por pior que ele seja. Uns, os mais afortunados, têm uma vida sem grandes preocupações, cheia de bons momentos e de felicidade. Outros, com menos sorte, estão condenados a sofrer e a desejar nunca ter nascido. Era nesse grupo que se incluía Joanne.

Quando acordou nessa manhã, Joanne pensou que o seu dia seria tão normal quanto muitos outros. Iria para a faculdade, onde dava aulas, aturaria um bando de jovens com a mania de que conseguiria mudar o mundo, se quisesse e, no final do dia, regressaria a casa, desanimada, solitária, sem forças e com vontade de abandonar a vida a que se tinha proposto seguir.

Já fazia 17 anos que decidira abandonar definitivamente mundo da magia. Sim, ela era uma bruxa e tinha deixado esse mundo para trás, para sempre. Só ela sabia o quanto sofrera, o quão tinha sido duro viver num mundo completamente desconhecido para ela, conviver com pessoas que pensavam que a magia era apenas um truque de ilusionismo. Mas nessa altura, estavam em guerra. Voldemort ganhava cada vez mais poder e tinha cada vez mais aliados. Ninguém conseguia pará-lo e muitas pessoas pereceram nas suas mãos. Toda a sua família, os seus pais, a sua irmãzinha mais nova, o homem que amava, todos eles tinham sido mortos. Gideon Prewett, era esse o nome do homem a quem estava disposta a entregar toda a sua vida. Eles amavam-se e iam casar-se em poucos dias, quando ele foi assassinado. Por mais que lhe dissessem que ele morrera a lutar pelos seus ideais, ela nunca aceitara a sua perda. Por isso, quando a dor se tornou insuportável, decidiu viver como muggle e esquecer para sempre a sua vida passada. Deixou a sua casa, o seu país, os seus amigos… tudo ficara para trás. A única coisa que nunca deixou foi a sua ânsia em conhecer a cultura egípcia. Assim, formou-se e passou a dar aulas de mitologia, a única coisa que a deixava um pouco feliz. Mas, com o tempo, também isso deixou de lhe trazer ânimo à sua vida e, aos poucos, foi perdendo a vontade de viver.

Nesse dia, porém, tudo o que lutar por esquecer, reapareceu na sua vida. Ao chegar à faculdade, como sempre, foi levantar a correspondência. O mesmo do costume, convites e mais convites para conferências, sobre os deuses egípcios, a sua especialidade. Mas depois, algo diferente aconteceu. A recepcionista avisou-a de que havia alguém à sua espera, interessado em falar com ela. Era muito estranho. A maioria correspondia-se com ela por carta, por e-mail (algo que começava a tornar-se normal), ou simplesmente por telefone. Raramente falavam com ela pessoalmente.

Ao chegar ao seu gabinete, ela viu-o. Era alto, magro, com os olhos sombrios, e o seu cabelo parecia já não ver água e sabão há já alguns dias. Infelizmente, ela conhecia-o muito bem.

- Severus Snape! – a voz dela saiu cheia de rancor. Snape foi um dos responsáveis pela morte de Gideon. – Que desprazer ver-te aqui! Tinha a esperança que, depois destes anos todos, tivesses virado comida de vermes.

- Sempre calorosa, não é Boss? Também tive saudades tuas.

A raiva de Joanne era palpável e subia-lhe ao rosto, adquirindo um tom arroxeado. Sempre odiara Snape e o seu jeitinho sarcástico.

- Não vieste aqui para matar saudades, pois não? Diz logo o que queres.

- Nada de mais. Apenas quero pedir umas informações. Nada de importante.

- E se eu não as quiser dar?

- Ai vais dá-las… a bem ou a mal.

A varinha de Snape estava apontada ao coração de Joanne. Ela não podia fazer nada. A sua própria varinha estava guardada num caixote no sótão, fazia anos, juntamente com tudo o que a ligava ao mundo da magia. E mesmo que, porventura, a tivesse ali, não poderia fazer nada. Provavelmente, depois de tantos anos, nem se lembrava de como fazer um feitiço direito. Suspirou resignada quando uma luz vermelha se dirigia a si.

- Acho que está na hora de regressar ao mundo da magia, Boss! Temos uma conversa para colocar em dia.

Agora não havia nada a fazer. Sentiu os seus músculos paralisarem. Estava prisioneira e ninguém a poderia ajudar. Aqueles que poderiam, como Albus Dumbledore, que nem sabia se continuava vivo, não faziam a mínima ideia de onde ela se encontrava. A sua sorte estava entregue ao destino, em que ela tanto acreditava. Ia ter um destino pior do que o de Gideon. Pelo menos esse morrera rápido e como herói. Ela, pelo contrário, ia ser torturada, mutilada, até que falasse o que Snape queria. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele procurava. Estudara muito e fazia ideia o que é que poderia interessar a um Devorador da Morte. Ela poderia até morrer, mas por ela não saberia nada.

Mal sabia ela que a pessoa que mais amava no mundo procurava desesperadamente por um sinal dela.

* * *

Na enfermaria de Hogwarts, Harry acordara sobressaltado. Nos seus sonhos acabara de presenciar tudo. Teria sido um pesadelo? Não, era demasiado real. Mas como? Ele só tinha visões como aquelas com Voldemort. Como era possível que tivesse acabado de presenciar algo que se passara com Snape?

Olhando em sua volta, Harry percebeu onde estava. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter caído da vassoura, depois de ter apanhado a snitch. Aquele Malfoy… quando lhe pusesse as mãos em cima! O seu corpo doía imenso e a sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar de tanta dor. Provavelmente foi por causa da queda. Se bem se lembrava, estava a uns bons dez metros do chão.

Para sua grande surpresa, o céu lá fora começava a clarear, pelo que devia ter passado ali a noite. Podia até imaginar o caos que devia ter sido a enfermaria. Por um lado, Madame Pomfrey a mandar todos sair da "sua" enfermaria. Por outro, Sirius berrando que queria ver o afilhado, enquanto seu pai tentava acalmar sua mãe. Já para não falar de Ginny, que, com certeza, iria matá-lo pelo susto causado. Será que àquela hora os seus colegas ainda estavam a festejar a vitória? Ou melhor, será que festejaram estando ele ali, desacordado? A sua linha de pensamentos foi rapidamente interrompida.

- Vejo que já acordou, Sr. Potter. Pregou-nos um valente susto.

Madame Pomfrey, sempre madrugadora, já se encontrava ali, pronta a trabalhar, a pôr na linha algum doente mais rebelde, ou a expulsar qualquer um que ousasse perturbar a paz do seu território.

- Madame Pomfrey, o que é que me aconteceu?

- Parece que o Sr. Malfoy achou engraçado atirá-lo da vassoura a baixo. Já que não ganhou, decidiu estragar a vitória a quem a conquistou. Sinceramente, deviam acabar com o Quidditch. É raro haver um jogo em que um aluno não me venha parar aqui num estado deplorável. Teve sorte, Sr. Potter. Com uma queda daquelas… poderia ter sido muito pior.

- E quando é que vou sair daqui?

- Ai, que doentes aflitos que me aparecem. Estão sempre com pressa de sair daqui. Não se preocupe, vai sair ainda hoje. Mas antes quero certificar-me de que está mesmo bem. E hoje está dispensado das aulas.

- Aulas?! Mas hoje é Domingo!

- Não, Sr. Potter, hoje é sexta-feira.

Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Uma semana! Ele estivera inconsciente durante uma semana?! Agora sim, a fúria que sentia de Malfoy estava prestes a rebentar.

- EU VOU MATAR O MALFOY!

Madame Pomfrey fez um esforço enorme para manter Harry deitado. Nem parecia que tinha acabado de acordar, depois de uma semana a dormir. De onde é que ele tinha tirado tanta força.

- Não será preciso tanto. O Sr. Malfoy já recebeu o devido castigo, que irá cumprir até ao fim do ano. Agora acho melhor acalmar-se, senão vou ser obrigada a enfeitiçá-lo e mantê-lo a dormir por mais uns dias. Pelo menos enquanto está a dormir não diz asneiras.

Harry bufou de raiva, mas conteve-se. O que mais queria fazer, no momento, era sair dali. Por isso obedeceu à enfermeira sem pestanejar, não fosse ela arrepender-se de lhe dar alta. Ajustaria contas com o Malfoy mais tarde. Agora precisava de falar com alguém sobre o sonho que tivera e, principalmente, descobrir porque o tivera.

* * *

Depois de muito protestar, Harry lá conseguiu livrar-se da Madame Pomfrey. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir ter com o pai. Seria bom garantir-lhe que estava inteiro, antes que ele cometesse alguma loucura. Mas, quando chegou ao corredor da sala de Transfiguração, a cena que viu deixou-o boquiaberto. No corredor, uma McGonagall furiosa, com o cabelo rosa choque e vestida como se fosse para um concerto de rock, repreendia dois jovens Gryffindors, sob uma seriedade fingida dos professore de DCAT e de Transfiguração. Aproximando-se mais, pode identificar os alunos: Remus Lupin e Frank Longbottom.

- Estou muito desapontada consigo, Sr. Lupin. Eu nunca pensei que iria repreendê-lo por gozar com a minha cara. Já se viu, UM MONITOR A COMPORTAR-SE COMO UMA CRIANÇA! E o Sr. Longbottom, sempre tão pacato, nunca se mete em confusões, decidiu seguir agora os maus exemplos?

- Que exagero, Minerva, de onde é que tirou os "maus exemplos"? – Sirius foi fulminado pelo olhar da directora. – Pronto, talvez não fossem tão bons assim. Mas de qualquer maneira está a punir pessoas inocentes.

- Eu não sei porque é que os estás a defender, Sirius, mas eles são tudo menos inocentes. Já se viu? Eu pareço uma adolescente, em idade difícil, que decidiu chamar a atenção. Não, eu já sei: EU PAREÇO A NYMPHADORA!

- Tudo bem que é uma situação chata para si, Minerva!

- CHATA, JAMES, CHATA?

- Sim… é chatíssima, se bem que para nós bastante engraçada… quer dizer… muito mau, muito mau mesmo. – Corrigiu rapidamente – Mas estes dois estão inocentes, eles apenas estavam no lugar errado à hora errada.

- Explica-te depressa, James! Eu estou prestes a perder as estribeiras.

- Então, Minerva, veja bem… mas não se zangue muito… se bem em lembro do meu sétimo ano, fomos eu e o Sirius os causadores da brincadeira… se bem que o alvo era a Sibil Trelawney. Acho que o cabelo rosa choque ficava bem melhor nela.

McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas. Parecia não ter percebido primeiro, mas depois, em vez do habitual tom ríspido, veio uma voz de gozo.

- Então o prazer de atribuir um castigo vai ser ainda maior. Já tenho umas ideias em mente.

- Ponha-os a ir para a floresta proibida com o Hagrid! – Sugeriu Sirius.

- É, Sirius, eu lembro-mo de como foi divertido. Foi uma aventura e tanto…

- Foi divertido?! – a directora olhava desconfiada de um professor para o outro – então terei de pensar em algo que valha mais como castigo.

- Nem pensar, Minerva. Já pensou? E se altera o futuro? Nananinanão… tem de fazer tudo direitinho e mandar as nossas versões juvenis para a floresta proibida.

- Ah! E diga-lhes para levarem um lanchezinho. A floresta à noite dá fome.

- Tu só pensas com o estômago, Sirius? Parece que a grávida és tu e não a Marlene.

- Eu não penso só com o estômago, James. Não te lembras da fome que passámos naquela detenção?

Harry ria-se sozinho da lata daqueles dois e do olhar revoltado de McGonagall. Coitada, o que ela passava com aqueles dois. Ele podia até imaginar o que ia na cabeça dela. Provavelmente já estava arrependida de os ter convidado para leccionar em Hogwarts. Às vezes, eles conseguiam ser piores do que o que eram quando ainda eram adolescentes.

- Sr. Lupin, Sr. Longbottom, estão dispensados. Mas eu que vos apanhe noutra como esta!

Com um olhar aterrorizado, de quem acabava de ser apanhado numa teia de acromântulas, os dois alunos não esperaram segunda ordem e desapareceram rapidamente no corredor.

- E vocês os dois – McGonagall virou-se de novo para os dois colegas – quando eu penso que estão finalmente a ganhar responsabilidade, vocês surpreendem-me de novo. Que sina a minha. Não vos aturei naquele ano e tenho de vos aturar agora, EM DOBRO! Ninguém merece.

A professora seguiu o seu caminho, ainda resmungando coisas inaudíveis e gesticulando para ninguém. Incrivelmente, esqueceu-se do cabelo e das roupas, deixando para trás os dois colegas a rir-se nas suas costas.

Quando os dois se acalmaram, puderam finalmente perceber a aproximação de Harry.

- Olha quem acordou?! A Bela Adormecida decidiu dar ares de si!

- Sirius, não brinques com a situação. Estás bem, Harry?

- Aham… como novo e pronto para a retaliação do Malfoy.

- Estou a ver que sim. Deixaste-nos a todos muito preocupados e eu já estou farto de ouvir as insinuações da tua mãe de que é tudo culpa minha.

- Mas, pai? A culpa não foi tua?

- Eu sei, mas ela disse que é por minha culpa que tu gostas tanto de Quidditch e que, se fosses como ela, não tinhas jogado e nada disto teria acontecido. – James suspirou cansado – Até parece que regressámos aos tempos de Hogwarts em que ela me culpava de todo o mal que existia no mundo.

- Anima-te, Prongs. Pelo menos não és o único a sofrer nas mãos de uma mulher. Olha eu, por exemplo, a última vez que estive com a Marlene, só faltou ela acertar-me com uma panela na cabeça, só porque eu disse que a barriguinha dela estava a crescer. Já se viu? Ficou toda ofendida como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe chamar gorda!

- Aprende uma coisa, Harry. – falou James como se lhe estivesse a dar o conselho mais importante da vida dele – As mulheres são um ser de outro mundo que tu nunca consegues compreender. Se tentas, elas acham que estás a tentar controlá-las. Se não tentas, elas acusam-te de não lhes dares atenção.

- E porque é que me estás a dizer isso agora? – Harry estava a divertir-se nitidamente com o desespero daqueles dois, no que dizia respeito a mulheres.

- Por nada de mais. É só um desabafo. Não ligues.

- Tudo bem, pai! Olhem… posso falar convosco em privado?

- Claro! – disse James, indicando a porta aos outros dois e convidando-os a sentarem-se.

- Vocês conhecem alguma Joanne Boss?

Os dois professores entreolharam-se surpresos. Mas a sombra de um passado distante passou-lhes pelos olhos.

- Sim, Harry, de facto conheço. Ela é um ano mais velha do que eu. – explicou James com uma expressão séria – Ela era noiva de um colega meu de trabalho, Gideon Prewett, o tio do Ron e, quando ele morreu, ela desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

- O Gideon tem-na procurado desde que voltou, assim como toda a família dela. Provavelmente, ainda não sabe que eles estão vivos. E pelo que sei, Dumbledore tem ajudado também. A última vez que falei com ele, contou-me que estava a seguir uma pista dela, em França. Mas como é que tu sabes da sua existência? Quando ela desapareceu ainda eras muito pequeno.

- E se eu te disser, Sirius, que sonhei com ela enquanto estava na enfermaria e que, no meu sonho, ela foi raptada pelo Snape?

Sirius susteve a respiração olhando assustado para James. Este passou a mão pelo rosto, observando depois Harry, preocupado.

- Se o que tu sonhaste é verdade, Harry, então poderemos vir a ter nas mãos o início de um novo período crítico. Joanne é perita em mitologia egípcia. Ela estudou muito e, provavelmente, não há ninguém que conheça tanto do assunto como ela. É também um dos motivos que levou Dumbledore a procurá-la. Ela pode ajudar-te muito, mas por outro lado, corre muito perigo, por causa dos seus conhecimentos. Se o Snape a apanhou, é porque está disposto a tramar-nos a vida e a acabar com a nossa paz.

- Mas, pai… o que eu não percebo é o motivo pelo qual eu tive este sonho. Geralmente, eu tinha estas visões através de Voldemort. Nunca aconteceu a partir de outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

- Não sei explicar-te o porquê de isso ter acontecido. O que eu sei é que temos de avisar imediatamente a Ordem da Fénix.

Harry assentiu. Não podia deixar que voltasse tudo de novo. Agora desconfiava quais eram os planos de Snape. Não sabia como é que ele o faria, mas não era coisa boa de certeza. E o pior é que teria de esperar, sem poder fazer nada.

* * *

Para Harry, a pior coisa, depois de uma saída da enfermaria, era ter os amigos sempre no seu pé, a perguntar a toda a hora se ele estava bem. Para piorar a situação, ainda tinha de pensar num jeito de juntar de uma vez Lily e James, antes que os dois se magoassem demais. No entanto, ao chegar ao Salão Principal, constatou que os seus planos teriam de ser adiados. O seu sócio neste campo ainda estava demasiado perturbado com o incidente de McGonagall. Nesse momento, Remus dava um sermão a James e a Sirius, que apresentavam um ar aborrecido por terem sido denunciados por eles próprios. Mas, a perspectiva de passarem a noite na floresta proibida, dava-lhes um pouco de ânimo.

Lily, por seu lado, ouvia atentamente a conversa dos Marotos, preparando o seu território para atacar James de novo. Marlene tentava pôr água na fervura, dizendo a Lily que os deixasse em paz, pois não estava com paciência para assistir a mais uma discussão. Porém, a ruiva não ligou para o que a sua melhor amiga disse.

- Não tens mesmo jeito, não é Potter? Eu pensei que, pelo menos, tivesses algum respeito pelos professores. Mas até a directora não escapou. Ainda por cima, tiveste a lata de me acusar de estar enganada a teu respeito. Até que eu estava enganada… és pior do que eu imaginava.

James fechou os olhos como se aquelas palavras tivessem aberto uma ferida por dentro. Mas quando os reabriu, estes apresentavam uma frieza que quase ninguém conhecia.

- Sabes porque é que estás tão irritada, Evans? Eu digo-te… tu gabas-te de seres alguém perfeito, de não caíres aos meus pés, de não cederes aos convites para sair de nenhum rapaz. Mas na verdade, tu adoras armar-te em difícil, quando na verdade estás é a remoer-te por dentro, porque agora eu não te dou bola nenhuma!

- Pois eu digo-te Potter… NEM QUE FOSSES O ÚLTIMO HOMEM À FACE DA TERRA E A SOBREVIVÊNCIA DA ESPÉCIE HUMANA DEPENDESSE DE NÓS OS DOIS FICARMOS JUNTOS… NEM ASSIM EU ACEITARIA ENVOLVER-ME CONTIGO! Só pensas nas tuas brincadeiras sem graça, nunca pensas nos outros, não te importas se magoas alguém para te divertires. De ti, Potter, eu só quero distância!

- Pois bem… Evans… - James falou cheio de desprezo – fica lá com a tua perfeição… com as tuas regras… porque eu… estou farto de tudo isso. FUI…

James abandonou a mesa de Gryffindor, soltando faíscas atrás de si, deixando para trás uma Lily arrependida e com os olhos lacrimejantes. Harry, como que pressentindo o que se seguia, foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não leves a sério o que ele te disse! Ele não pensa realmente aquilo. Ele só deve estar um pouco magoado contigo.

- Aquele imbecil… aquele arrogante… aquele presunçoso… como é que ele pode afirmar que eu estou furiosa porque ele não me dá atenção?!

-Também estás a falar coisas que não sentes, Lily. O Harry tem razão… e eu acho que, depois do que disseste ao James, eu tem todo o direito de ficar magoado. E já tens muita sorte se ele ficar só magoado.

- Marlene, eu não acredito que estás a defender aquele cretino!

- Eu só estou a defender o que é a realidade, Lily. Ele não merecia ter ouvido tudo o que lhe disseste.

- E além disso, Lily, o meu pai importa-se com muitas pessoas sim. Ele enfrentou o próprio Voldemort para dar tempo à minha mãe de fugir comigo, quando eu tinha um ano de idade. Por causa disso, ele podia nem estar aqui, agora. Ele é capaz de dar a vida pelas pessoas que ama.

- Eu não preciso ouvir mais nada! Compreendo que o Harry o queira defender. Afinal é pai dele. Mas tu, Marlene… nunca pensei que tivesses coragem de o defender na minha frente. – Quando Lily se levantou, os seus olhos brilhavam devido às lágrimas que agora corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Lily… LILY! – gritou desesperada Marlene, ao ver a amiga a abandonar o salão.

- Deixa-a, Marlene. Isso passa.

- Quando, Harry? Está furiosa comigo… eu nunca pensei que um dia nós nos zangaríamos assim.

- Quando ela finalmente perceber que está errada. Isso deve demorar um pouco. Sinceramente, eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão teimosa…

As palavras de Harry tiveram o dom de acalmar Marlene. Esta agora, em vez da tristeza que antes envergava, apresentava agora um olhar brincalhão, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir alguma coisa.

- Sabes, Harry, tu és muito parecido com a Lily. E agora… claro! Porque é que eu não pensei nisso antes? Por que outra razão tu tentarias fazê-la ver o quão ela está enganada relativamente a James?

- O que é que estás a insinuar, Marlene? – perguntou receoso.

- Não disfarces, Harry, tu és filho da Lily e do James?! – perante o repentino acesso de tosse de Harry, Marlene sorriu triunfante – Eu sabia, que mais dia, menos dia, eles ficariam juntos. Eu sempre soube que eles eram almas gémeas.

- Bem… já que descobriste, o que é que eu posso fazer? Eu precisava mesmo da tua ajuda. Eu o Remus estamos a planear juntá-los. Que achas? Queres juntar-te a nós?

- Caro que sim! Se é para pôr algum juízo na Lily, contem comigo.

- Mas não contes a ninguém, por favor. Nem mesmo ao Sirius.

- Sim, meu comandante! – Marlene fez um gesto com a mão, como se estivesse a cumprimentar uma alta patente militar – De hoje em diante darei a vida se for preciso, por esta missão.

- Isso não será necessário! Mas é esse o espírito da coisa.

Já bastante mais contente, por ter arranjado uma nova aliada, Harry já podia relaxar um pouco. Não tardava muito, os seus futuros pais iriam ficar juntos. Agora tinha outras coisas mais graves para resolver, começando pelo desaparecimento da tal Joanne Boss. Era urgente reunir a Ordem da Fénix e pedir o auxílio de Dumbledore. Só ele poderia ter uma ideia brilhante para desvendar o mistério. Ou talvez estivesse mais do que na hora de usar o Poder de Horus.


	16. Confissões da meianoite

**Nota de autora**: Olá a todos os que estão a acompanhar a história aqui na . E que tal? Estão a gostar? Não estão? Fico à espera da vossa opinião.

**Persephone Pendragon**: Obrigada pelo comentário. :-) Fico feliz que estejas a gostar. Eu fico sempre com medo quando alguém começa a ler a história desde o início, porque, para além da escrita ser um grande divertimento para mim e um escape de fuga dos problemas do dia-a-dia, eu quero, acima de tudo, que vocês leitores gostem. Vou tentar actualizar rapidamente.

Um abraço,

Guida Potter (para alguns, Guida Magid)

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Confissões da meia-noite**

Existem fases da nossa vida em que nos sentimos perdidos. Por mais que nos digam que tudo está bem, sempre achamos que tem algo errado connosco, que falta alguma coisa em nós, ou no nosso relacionamento com os outros. Então choramos, esperneamos, ficamos deprimidos e sem vontade de continuar aquilo que começámos. Mas para isso servem os amigos. São eles que nos dão força, nos fazem acordar para a realidade e nos fazem ver que não estamos sozinhos. É apenas por eles que recuperamos o nosso ego

Da torre de Astronomia, podia observar-se uma lua crescente, reflectida no lago, o Salgueiro Zurzidor, agora calmo, nos jardins e, para lá dos terrenos de Hogwarts, a densa Floresta Proibida. Era tudo isto que deprimia o jovem Remus Lupin. Daí a uma semana seria lua cheia. Tudo aconteceria de novo… as transformações dolorosas… a solidão… não, ele nunca ficava só nessas alturas. Não… os seus amigos estavam lá, os seus companheiros de brincadeira. E seria assim, até aos seus últimos dias em Hogwarts, porque eles não seriam os Marotos, se não tivessem aquelas "pequenas" aventuras mensais.

Como monitor, ele podia circular pelo castelo à noite, sem correr o risco de ser repreendido por um professor. Aquele era o seu lugar preferido. Conseguia ficar ali horas e horas, apenas a olhar a lua. Mas nesse dia, as suas intenções eram outras.

Lá no fundo, junto da cabana de Hagrid, três vultos seguiam, guiados por uma ténue luz. Eram eles o seu objectivo. Remus estava ali para vigiar os dois Marotos, que iriam cumprir detenção nessa noite. Como ele ficara furioso naquele dia. Por pouco, seriam ele e Frank a entrar naquela floresta e não os devidos culpados. Mas, no fim, eles fizeram as pazes, sempre faziam. Além disso, ainda tinha a história de juntar James e Lily. Ele não se tinha esquecido disso e, agora que tinham Marlene como aliada, tudo se tornaria mais fácil. Poder-se-ia até dizer que, tinham uma espia em território inimigo.

Viu os amigos entrarem na escuridão da floresta e desaparecerem segundos depois, acompanhados de Hagrid e do seu cão de guarda. Agora eles estavam por sua conta. Não podia fazer mais nada. Foi com este pensamento que decidiu regressar à torre.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos àquela hora. Não havia sinais de professores, ou de alunos transgressores. Apenas se avistava de tempos a tempos um outro monitor, que tal como Remus, aproveitava o seu estatuto para passear.

Mas, ao passar pelo corredor do terceiro andar, ele ouviu um ténue gemido. Alguém estava a chorar. Aproximou-se, pé ante pé, tentando seguir o barulho, até chegar a uma tapeçaria. O choro vinha de lá. Como era possível? Um tapete a chorar? Não… havia ali alguém. Mas não se lembrava de existir ali uma passagem secreta.

- Está aí alguém? – sussurrou ele. Imediatamente o choro cessou. – Quem é que está aí?

- P-por fa-favor… tirem-me daqui! – era a voz de uma menina – Prenderam-me aqui e eu não consigo sair.

- Espera um pouco que eu já te tiro daí!

Remus levantou a tapeçaria, esperando ver alguma porta. Mas a única coisa que viu foi parede. Bolas! Como é que a libertaria agora? Maldito fosse quem fez aquilo. Mas… se ela estava do outro lado da parede, tinha de haver uma porta ali!

"Claro, Lupin, seu totó. És um Maroto, ou não és?" pensou ele confiante e apontando a varinha à parede.

- Aparecium!

Nesse mesmo momento, uma pequena porta surgiu na sua frente, que ele não teve dificuldade em abrir. Dentro daquilo que parecia ser um armário de vassouras, uma garota, que parecia ser do primeiro ano, encolhia-se sentada no chão, abraçada aos seus joelhos. No momento em que os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, um sorriso brilhante surgiu no rosto da menina, antes mesmo de se atirar ao pescoço do Maroto.

- Remus! Estou tão feliz por te ver! O Malfoy e a tia Bella prenderam-me aqui dentro e eu não consegui fazer nada.

- Nymphadora! – exclamou Remus, corando vivamente, por ter uma garota de 11 anos agarrada a ele com toda a força. – Quantas vezes o Sirius já te disse que te afastasses dos Slytherin, principalmente da Bellatrix e do Regulus?

- Eu sei, Remus, mas não deu para evitar. Eu estava atrasada para a aula e tropecei neles. Depois eles fizeram-me isto.

Remus não deixou de sentir pena dela. De tantos parentes que tinha naquela escola, Sirius era o único que se preocupava realmente com ela. Mas, desastrada como Nymphadora era, metia-se em confusões com Slytherins, mesmo sem ter intenção. Na maioria das vezes, sempre tinha um dos Marotos para a defender. Era difícil ser renegada pela família, apenas porque era filha de um nascido Muggle. Era uma grande estupidez essa história de sangue puro.

- Tens de regressar ao dormitório de Ravenclaw. Já é quase meia-noite e não devias andar por aqui a esta hora!

Nymphadora não saiu do sítio e encarou Remus, olhando-o directamente nas suas orbes azuis.

- Nymphadora?! Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Remus… - disse ela corando e olhando para o chão envergonhada - … eu queria dizer-te uma coisa… mas… eu tenho vergonha… e… não quero… que…

- Nymphadora, para de gaguejar e fala de uma vez!

- Ah?! Não… não… esquece…

- Fala… - era impressionante como Remus conseguia ser imensamente carinhoso.

- Remus, prometes não rir de mim?

- Prometo! Agora fala, porque tens de regressar ao dormitório.

- Euquerodizerqueestouapaixonadaportidesdequeteconheci!

Remus ficou de boca aberta. O que é que ela tinha dito mesmo? Ele tinha percebido bem, ou foi o efeito "falar tudo de uma vez?"

- O que é que disseste?

- Eu disse que estou… apaixonada… por ti… desde que te conheci…

O Maroto ficou sem palavras. Era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava a ele. E para piorar a situação, além de ser uma menina do primeiro ano, ainda era a prima protegida de um dos seus melhores amigos.

- Nymphadora… eu… sinto muito, mas eu acho que o que tu sentes por mim não é paixão. Tu podes sentir admiração, ou gostar como amigo, mas ainda és muito nova para saber o que é esse sentimento tão profundo. E, cogitando a possibilidade de que estás mesmo apaixonada por mim, tu sabes que eu não correspondo a esse sentimento, e mesmo que correspondesse, existem coisas na minha vida que me impedem de aproximar de alguém.

- Porquê?!

- Pode ser que eu um dia te conte…

- É pode ser… um dia…

Remus reparou que Nymphadora ficou muito triste. Ele não queria magoar a menina, mas também não queria que ela se iludisse. Se ela continuasse a criar expectativas, iria sair muito mais magoada do que o que já estava. Sim… foi melhor não deixar que a queda fosse maior. Um dia ela iria compreendê-lo.

- É melhor ires rápido para o dormitório!

Nymphadora hesitou.

- Remus, outra coisa…

- Sim?

- Não me chames Nymphadora, eu odeio esse nome. Chama-me Tonks. É o que os meus amigos me chamam.

- Está bem… Tonks.

Enquanto observava Tonks correr pelo corredor, Remus pensava em como a vida era injusta. Por mais que quisesse ser feliz, sempre teria aquele "problemazinho" a dificultar-lhe a vida. E aquilo era apenas o começo. Quando saísse de Hogwarts e já não tivesse as asas de Dumbledore para o proteger, aí as coisas iriam começar a piorar. Iria ser descriminado, olhado com desconfiança e todos se afastariam dele. Todos não… tinha sempre os seus amigos, aqueles a quem confiava a sua vida. Eles nunca o abandonariam e nunca se deixariam levar por preconceitos. Eram eles que davam significado à sua vida.

* * *

Entretanto, na Floresta Proibida, Sirius e James seguiam de perto Hagrid e o seu cão, Fang. Que ideia aquela: mandá-los para a Floresta Proibida. Se ao menos fosse lua cheia e eles estivessem ali como animagus para acompanhar Remus.

- Hagrid?! Afinal o que é que viemos aqui fazer?

- Tem calma, James, estamos a chegar ao nosso destino.

Já tinham caminhado durante alguns minutos. Apesar de conhecerem bem a Floresta, ela parecia bem menos assustadora quando os quatro Marotos se juntavam para percorrê-la, durante a lua cheia.

- Sabem uma coisa? Lembro-me perfeitamente da primeira vez que vos trouxe aqui.

- Sim, Hagrid. Foi daquela vez em que nos quiseste apresentar aos centauros!

- Não James…- interrompeu Sirius - essa foi na nossa terceira visita. A primeira foi quando o Hagrid nos apresentou ao seu Erupente de estimação. Pensei que iria ficar sem rabo! Porcaria dos chifres!

- A culpa foi tua, Padfoot. Ninguém te mandou atacá-lo!

Sirius fez uma expressão ofendida:

- EU?! Atacá-lo?!

- Sim… acho que ele não gostou muito de ter levado com um jorro de tinta vermelha em cima enquanto comia.

- Só queria ensiná-lo a entrar no espírito académico de Gryffindor. Seria a nossa mascote.

James olhou chocado para o melhor amigo.

- Como?! Tu querias pôr um rinoceronte vermelho de 20 toneladas e, porque não dizer, EXTREMAMENTE PERIGOSO como mascote dos Gryffindors?! Tu andas a passar demasiado tempo com o Hagrid!

Hagrid olhou para os dois. Uma lágrima começou a surgir no canto do olho direito.

- Smallie não era um rinoceronte! Era um Erupente! Coitadinho… já faz 15 anos que morreu… Se calhar foi da tinta… nunca mais saiu… acabou por ser expulso da manada por ser diferente. Não conseguiu sobreviver sozinho.

- Coitadinho?! Coitadinho de mim que estive durante 30 minutos a fugir de um rinoceronte vermelho furioso com um único objectivo: espetar a porcaria do chifre no meu rabo! Não sei porque demoraste tanto a pará-lo Hagrid! Agora que está morto, já não espeta aquela coisa assassina em sítios que não deve…

James deu uma cotovelada em Sirius, para que este não continuasse com comentários que fizessem Hagrid chorar mais. Aquele barulho já começava a atrair predadores. Através dos arbustos, podiam começar a ver-se sombras de seres que habitavam ali. Até que seria agradável encontrar centauros. Mas o único com quem realmente se dava bem era com Firenze.

Como que adivinhando o que James pensou, Hagrid falou:

- Firenze fez muita falta nesta floresta. Ainda bem que o deixaram regressar.

- Regressar?! Como assim regressar?!

Hagrid olhou para os dois, apercebendo-se de que estava a falar com alunos do passado, que de nada sabiam acerca da história dos centauros.

- Desculpem-me, eu não me lembrei que vocês não sabiam. Firenze foi chamado pelo professor Dumbledore para dar aulas de Adivinhação, porque o Ministério expulsou a Sybill. Pobrezinha… ainda bem que o professor a deixou continuar a viver aqui. Grande homem, o Dumbledore. Os centauros ficaram furiosos com Firenze e expulsaram-no do grupo.

- Oh! Então como é que ele regressou?

- Meu jovem James. Só uma pessoa conseguiu convencer os centauros a juntarem-se a nós. Depois desta aliança, eles aceitaram Firenze de volta.

Hagrid continuou o seu caminho, perdido nos seus pensamentos, deixando dois jovens curiosos atrás de si. Para o alcançarem, os dois tiveram de correr.

- Ei… Hagrid… mas quem foi a pessoa que os convenceu a aliarem-se a nós?

- Uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço e um dos maiores feiticeiros que existem à face da Terra. A mesma pessoa que nos trouxe a paz e derrotou o "Quem-nós-sabemos". Mas… eu não devia estar a dizer-vos isto! Isto pode alterar definitivamente o futuro! Eu não…

- Hagrid, tem calma… não disseste nada que não pudéssemos saber. Afinal nós sabemos que Voldemort está morto, não é? Alguém tinha de ter a responsabilidade disso! Mas já agora, quem foi?

Por um momento, Hagrid ia falar e os Marotos conheciam a sua tendência para falar coisas a mais. Mas no momento seguinte, ele arrependeu-se.

- Deixa de ser curioso, Sirius. Ele não ia gostar de saber que eu te contei. Já lhe basta que todos o tratem por "O Menino que Sobreviveu"… Eu não devia ter dito isto. Não me perguntem mais nada que eu não possa responder-vos.

James sorriu traiçoeiro. Aquilo tinha-o deixado curioso. Iria arranjar algum jeito de descobrir quem era essa pessoa de que Hagrid falava. Olhando para Sirius, reparou que este lhe sorria. Provavelmente pensou no mesmo. Mas agora não era o momento certo para puxar pela língua de Hagrid. Mais tarde tentaria.

- Então, Hagrid, conta-nos lá o que é que viemos aqui fazer.

- Então… – disse Hagrid com voz nasalada – Nasceu há uns dias uma cria de Cerberus. Quando eu a encontrei ela estava sozinha e iria morrer à fome. Provavelmente alguém a abandonou aqui. Eu trouxe-vos cá, porque irão cuidar dela enquanto eu vou a outro lugar.

- Ahm… Hagrid?! Os Cerberus não são conhecidos por devorarem humanos?

- Não te preocupes, Sirius! Eles só são perigosos quando são adultos. Esta cria tem menos de uma semana. Nem dentes tem… ainda.

- Isso deixa-me mesmo confiante… – ironizou Sirius.

- Não digas isso… eu tenho a certeza de que vais gostar dele.

Sem que tivessem reparado, Hagrid tinha-os conduzido até a uma clareira na floresta, junto a uma encosta, onde se podia observar a abertura de uma gruta. Do seu interior podia ouvir-se o que pareciam ser latidos de cachorros. Era para lá que iam.

A gruta era iluminada pelo luar reflectido nos cristais multicolores incrustados das paredes, dando-lhe um toque de fantasia e de magia. As estalactites e as estalagmites cresciam desordenadamente a partir do tecto e do chão. Um pequeno lago límpido completava este cenário de sonho. Junto ao lago, naquilo que parecia ser um ninho de hipógrifos, qualquer coisa se mexia.

- Sirius! Olha só… ele parece-se contigo quando eras bebé, com a diferença de tu teres apenas uma cabeça e ele ter três!

Por mais que Sirius se tivesse aborrecido com as palavras de James, isso foi imediatamente esquecido. Ninguém iria ceder aos encantos daquela criatura. Parecia um cachorro bebé de três cabeças e, mal viu Sirius, os seus olhinhos brilhantes focaram-se nele. Sirius, sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se e fez uma festa no dorso do animal. Como que querendo seguir o exemplo de Sirius, James tentou aproximar a sua mão, mas rapidamente teve de a desviar antes que ficasse sem um dedo.

- Parece que ele gosta de ti, Sirius!

- Pois é, Hagrid. Os animais da mesma raça reconhecem-se! – disse James entredentes, fazendo festas na sua própria mão, como que se certificando de que ela estava inteira.

- O que é que disseste, James?

- Nada, Hagrid. Apenas disse que o Sirius se dá muito bem com cães.

Hagrid pareceu convencido com a resposta. Porém Sirius sabia muito bem o significado das palavras do amigo, pelo que lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Muito bem, meninos. Agora vão ficar aqui a tratar dele, enquanto eu vou a outra parte da floresta!

- Onde vais Hagrid?

- Não nos deixes aqui sozinho com este monstro em miniatura!

- Que exagero, Prongs, ele é só um cachorrinho indefeso.

- Claro, Padfoot, um cachorrinho que quase me arrancou a mão!

- Isso é porque tu não sabes lidar com cães.

- Mas sei lidar contigo!

- Vocês vão parar de discutir e fazer o que vos mandei! – Hagrid, que já estava do lado de fora da gruta, regressou para os calar. – Se fizerem muito barulho vão atrair predadores e eles vão encurralar-vos aqui. Não terão para onde fugir… - Vendo que os rapazes tinham entendido, Hagrid continuou – Eu vou visitar o meu meio irmão, o Grawp.

- TU TENS UM IRMÃO, HAGRID! E NUNCA NOS DISSESTE ISSO?

- Ei, Padfoot fala mais baixo. Hagrid, ele é tão grande como tu, ou é mais pequeno?

Hagrid deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Nem uma coisa, nem outra, o Grawp tem o dobro da minha altura. Ele não é mestiço como eu.

- Então eu acho que prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo com o monstrinho. – declarou James, arregaçando as mangas do uniforme até ao cotovelo e encarando o Cerberus – Vamos lá ver do que tu és capaz, Cyrus?

Hagrid abanou a cabeça descrente e saiu, deixando apenas James que encarava a criatura seriamente e Sirius que o olhava aborrecido.

- Cyrus?! Cyrus?! Não podia ter-lhe arranjado outro nome? Por pouco chamavas-lhe Sirius!

- Eu pensei nisso, Padfoot. Mas o cachorrinho não merece ter um nome tão feio…

- O meu nome não é feio! É o nome da estrela mais brilhante do céu!

Cyrus, do seu abrigo, olhava com curiosidade os dois jovens a discutirem um com o outro. Se ele fosse capaz de pensar, provavelmente estaria a imaginar porque é que os humanos são tão esquisitos. Porque é que discutem por coisas tão supérfluas como o nome de um animal? Para criaturas como ele, tudo se resumia a coisas simples como comer, dormir, caçar… Por que é que os humanos complicavam tanto as coisas?

* * *

A Sala Comum dos Gryffindor estava quase vazia. Mas pouca gente não era significado de muita calma. Por incrível que parecesse, a causadora da balbúrdia era nada mais, nada menos do que Hermione, que discutia com Ron… mais uma vez.

Junto à lareira, Harry e Ginny observavam divertidos esta nova discussão. Harry já tinha tentado acabar com ela, mas apenas recebeu olhares cortantes, pelo que se limitou a aproveitar o momento, sem interferir.

- Se tu te esforçasses não precisavas que te ajudasse sempre! Se tu não te lembras, não és o único que és monitor!

- É… mas eu também tenho os treinos de Quidditch… tu nunca entendes o meu lado! Só pensas em ti!

Pronto, pensou Harry, Ron tinha atingido o ponto fraco de Hermione. Se havia algo que ela detestava era que a acusassem de ser egoísta. Agora sim, a discussão ia aquecer.

- Pois ouve bem, Ronald Weasley, porque é a última vez que vou repetir: NUNCA MAIS, MAS NUNCA MAIS MESMO, EU VOU DEIXAR-TE COPIAR OS MEUS TRABALHOS, OU AJUDAR-TE NO QUE QUER QUE SEJA! SE ACHAS QUE EU SOU EGOÍSTA, POIS BEM… VOU SER MESMO!

Todo o divertimento de Harry começou a desvanecer-se. Se não os parasse, esta briga ia ficar pior do que a do terceiro ano, ou a do ano anterior.

- Claro, agora achas-te a vítima, não?

- Não, Ron, eu não acho. Eu "sou" a vítima!

- Pois, pois… e eu? Eu não sou? Tu podias ajudar-me e recusaste-te!

- O que tu querias era que eu fizesse o teu trabalho! Eu recuso-me a fazer isso. Ajudar-te é uma coisa, fazer os trabalhos por ti, nunca!

- CHEEEEGAAAA!

Todos se calaram olhando chocados para Harry, que se tinha levantado e olhava para eles furioso. Lily, que estava perto deles a estudar com Marlene e Alice, assustou-se com o berro de Harry. Todos no salão prestaram atenção ao moreno.

- Eu não quero saber quem é a vítima e quem é o culpado. Eu estou farto! FARTO! SEIS ANOS A AGUENTAR ISTO! Se quiserem continuar a discutir dessa maneira, bem podem esquecer que eu existo. PERCEBERAM?! Eu não estou com paciência para aturar isto. Se quiserem matar-se, matem-se. MAS FAÇAM-NO LONGE DE MIM!

- Harry…

- NÃO QUERO SABER HERMIONE! ÉS TÃO CULPADA QUANTO O RON!

- Harry, tem calma! Não vale a pena chateares-te com eles. Já os conheces. Devias estar habituado.

- Eu não posso ter calma, Ginny. Não posso quando vejo dois cabeças duras que se amam e que só se magoam um ao outro. ESTOU FARTO, PERCEBERAM?! – Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Harry subiu as escadas do dormitório, batendo a porta com toda a força.

Ron e Hermione nem se mexeram. Ron continuava sentado numa poltrona e Hermione continuava de pé na sua frente, com o dedo apontar-lhe o nariz. Durante todo aquele discurso de Harry, nem uma mosca foi ouvida.

- É melhor eu ir falar com ele! – falou Ron por fim.

- Não, Ron! Tu e a Hermione, certamente têm muito para conversar. E espero que estejam arrependidos do que acabaram de fazer… Agora vou falar com o Harry.

Quando Ginny chegou ao dormitório masculino, Harry estava estendido na cama, de barriga para cima. Não conseguia ver-lhe a cara. Mas pela reacção que tinha acabado de presenciar, ele devia estar muito magoado. Mas, ao aproximar-se da cama, o seu queixo caiu. Harry, ao vê-la, abriu um grande sorriso.

- Então, Ginny? Foi convincente?

- Eu não acredito, Harry! Tu fingiste aquilo tudo?

- Sim! E então, resultou?

- Seu malvado! Pela cara deles, estão a sentir-se as piores pessoas do mundo.

- Ainda bem… se tudo correr bem, amanhã vamos ter mais um casal feliz em Hogwarts.

- Seu safadinho!

Harry sorriu marotamente. Agarrando Ginny pelo braço, puxou-a para si. Os seus rostos estavam próximos.

- Mas tu adoras este safadinho aqui, não é?

- Só quando ele não se arma em herói!

Harry fez um olhar ofendido.

- Eu não me armo em herói!

- Ai não? Qual foi mesmo o motivo porque acabaste comigo no fim do ano passado?

- Ok, ganhaste! Mas o herói agora vai fazer o que todos os heróis fazem depois de salvar a donzela em perigo!

- E o que é?

- Isto…

Harry quebrou a distância que o separava de Ginny e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

- Eu amo-te, Ginny! – disse Harry quando se separaram.

- A sério?! Olha que eu ainda não tinha percebido! – agora foi a vez de Ginny sorrir marotamente – Estou a brincar! Eu também te amo.

- Sabes o que é que eu acho? Eu acho que devíamos dar uma espreitadela àqueles dois, só para garantir que não se matam!

- Concordo!

Os dois esconderam-se debaixo da capa da invisibilidade! Seria bom não serem vistos. Harry tinha visto no Mapa Maroto que Ron e Hermione estavam numa sala vazia, provavelmente a discutir mais um pouco. Aproximaram-se devagar, esperando ouvir a qualquer momento os gritos dos dois. Mas eles não vieram. Na verdade, tudo estava silencioso.

- Será que se mataram?! – sussurrou Ginny.

- Sei lá! Com eles tudo é possível.

Abriram a porta com cuidado, para não serem apanhados. No interior da sala, não havia nenhuma discussão, não havia mortos, nem nada que se parecesse com isso. Não… o que os dois viram deixou-os felicíssimos. FINALMENTE!

Fechando a porta silenciosamente, Harry e Ginny decidiram deixá-los a sós, a aproveitar aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego. A vontade era de lhes dar o flagrante. Mas Harry conteve-se. Os melhores amigos, mais do que ninguém, mereciam ser felizes.


	17. Dejá vu

**Capítulo 17 – Dejá vu**

O Outono decorria em grande passadas e logo chegou Dezembro, trazendo consigo o frio em toda a sua pujança. Um tapete branco de neve cobria os campos em torno do castelo e o lago era coberto por uma grossa placa de gelo. No fim da tarde, podiam observar-se diversos alunos a divertirem-se a guerrear na neve ou a construir bonitos bonecos, que colocavam a mexer magicamente. Fred e George, inclusive, colocaram os seus a guerrear. O resultado foi dois bonecos desfeitos, neve pelo ar e várias gripes para os que estavam a assistir.

No decorrer dessas duas semanas, o tema mais discutido na escola fora o mais novo casal. Ron e Hermione parecia estar mais felizes do que nunca. Para Harry, a sensação de não ouvir mais discussões era maravilhosa, mas a sua ausência também era um mau prenúncio. Naquele momento, Lily e James nem se falavam e apenas se encaravam com olhares frios. Era bem melhor quando implicavam um com o outro. Os planos de Harry para os juntar também não tinham dado certo. Já tinham feito de tudo. Marlene trancara-os no dormitório… quase deitaram a torre a baixo. Remus conversara civilizadamente com um e com o outro… quase que foi lançado da torre de Gryffindor. Chegou a um certo ponto que ninguém ousava falar de James na frente de Lily, ou vice-versa. Era a vez de Harry tentar. James estava sentado sozinho, junto à janela do dormitório. Era o momento ideal.

- James?

James acordou dos seus pensamentos. Olhando para Harry, ele sorriu fracamente.

- Oi Harry, não te ouvi chegar.

- Eu reparei. Pensando em alguém?

- Estava a pensar como a vida é irónica!

Harry soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Não, James, tu é que fazes dela irónica. Repara bem: antes de saberes que irás casar com Lily, não largavas o pé dela. Mas descobres a verdade, começas a ignorá-la.

- Tu não compreendes Harry. Eu estou confuso. – James voltou a encarar os jardins lá fora – A Lily era para mim um desafio! Eu adorava irritá-la. Mas agora… eu não entendo os meus sentimentos por ela…

- Entendes, mas não aceitas. É esse o teu problema. Eu conheço a fama de garanhão que tens. Basta estalares os dedos que tens todas as raparigas que quiseres aos teus pés. Mas, precisamente aquela que amas é a única que não cede, não é verdade? Tu estás apaixonado por ela, mas não queres sair magoado dessa história. Acredita, ela pensa o mesmo.

James suspirou. Tudo aquilo era demasiado confuso para ele. Tantos sentimentos conturbados… tantas emoções que se misturavam… nada daquilo fazia sentido. Mas ali estava o seu futuro filho, a dar-lhe conselhos. Não devia ser o contrário?

- Eu não consigo perceber uma coisa, Harry. Tu pareces tão adulto. Às vezes surpreendes-me. Parece que tens um conhecimento da vida que não é nada normal em alguém da tua idade.

Harry ficou incomodado com aquelas palavras. Como é que explicaria que tudo aquilo era fruto de tudo o que já tinha vivido… de tudo o que tinha visto… de todas as pessoas que perdera?! Como é que explicaria que a sua vida tinha acabado de começar de verdade?!

- Sabes, James, há coisas que não se conseguem explicar. E por vezes, somos obrigados a esquecê-las para podermos sobreviver.

Sobreviver! Aquela palavra despertara algo na cabeça de James. Em segundos, a sua mente voou para a noite da detenção. Como é que se fora esquecer de algo tão importante e que queria tanto saber. Talvez Harry pudesse contar-lhe.

- Harry! Acabei de me lembrar. Disseram-me algo que eu fiquei sem perceber e tinha esperança que me pudesses falar!

Harry olhou desconfiado.

- O que é?! – perguntou cautelosamente.

- Harry, quem é afinal o "menino que sobreviveu"?

- Ah?! – Harry acabada de ficar em estado de choque com a pergunta. – Quem… quem… quem é que te… te falou isso?

- Foi o Hagrid. Já sabes como ele é! Ele disse que essa pessoa foi quem derrotou Voldemort. Então, dizes-me quem é?

- Eu… eu… não posso!

- Porquê? Não sabes quem é?!

- Sei, sei, mas…

Nesse momento, Sirius e Remus entraram no quarto, a rir em altas gargalhadas. Ao verem James no parapeito da janela e Harry sentado na cama e muito aflito, cessaram logo as risadas.

- O que é que se passa?

- Nada, Padfoot. Só estava aqui a perguntar ao Harry sobre aquilo que descobrimos na Floresta, com o Hagrid.

- Ai sim? E então, Harry?

- Eu não vos posso falar! É daquelas coisas… sabem… que se souberem podem alterar o futuro! – Harry olhava para Remus suplicante, tentando encontrar nele apoio.

Mas para seu grande desespero, Remus já sabia tanto como os outros Marotos e estava igualmente curioso.

- Vá lá, Harry! Deixa de ser assim! Nós queremos saber!

- Isso mesmo, Prongs. E nós não saímos daqui enquanto não soubermos! Estás connosco Moony?

- Sempre…

* * *

James estava sentado na frente da sua secretária. Livros e mais livros de Transfiguração elementar rodeavam-no. Quem diria que um dia veriam James Potter rodeado de livros. Mas aquele era um trabalho necessário. Estava a preparar uma aula do 1.º ano que daria no dia seguinte, quando ouviu passos rápidos em direcção à sua sala. Com um estrondo, a porta abriu-se e um Harry ofegante entrou por ela.

- PAI! Pára-os por favor!

Ao ver a expressão desesperada do filho, James olhou preocupado para ele. Durante o tempo que tinha passado nos últimos meses com Harry, percebeu que poucas coisas o deixavam assustado daquele jeito. E geralmente eram muito graves.

- O que é que se passa, Harry?

- Pára-os… eles não me largam… eles querem saber tudo… e não vão desistir… enquanto não souberem!

- Calma, Harry, respira fundo! De quem é que estás a falar, afinal?

- DE TI! DE TI, DO SIRIUS, DO REMUS… Agora até a Marlene, a Alice e o Frank querem saber! O que é que eu faço?

- Mas o que é que eles querem saber?

- Eles querem saber quem é o "Menino que sobreviveu"! Eu mato o Hagrid por falar demais!

James deu uma pequena gargalhada. Já se dera conta de que Harry odiava aquela alcunha… que odiava tudo o que o ligasse àquela noite de Halloween há 16 anos atrás… que se pudesse livrava-se de uma vez por todas daquela fama idiota que lhe tinham atribuído. James não podia questioná-lo por isso. Ele queria a felicidade de Harry e essa passava por esquecer muitas coisas no seu passado.

- Não te preocupes, Harry. Eu vou ter uma conversa com eles! E acho que sei quem é a pessoa certa para os chamar à razão!

- Quem? – perguntou Harry olhando desconfiado para o pai.

- Lily Evans!

Sim, ela seria a pessoa certa, para pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles. Fora sempre ela quem menos ligara a fofocas ou se interessara pelos segredos dos outros. Era uma pessoa de confiança, capaz de guardar um segredo com a própria vida. A parte difícil seria convencê-la a ajudá-lo, sem lhe contar pormenores. Mas não custava nada tentar.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Harry acordou sobressaltado. Estava suado e o seu coração estava acelerado. O que é que tinha sonhado mesmo? Não se lembrava muito bem, mas tinha qualquer coisa a ver com a sua mãe, com Joanne Boss e com Devoradores da Morte. No seu sonho, a sua mãe estava em perigo. Mas tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Era melhor acalmar-se e descer.

À hora a que chegou ao Salão Principal, este já estava cheio. Os Marotos conversavam algo, que Harry tinha a certeza de ter a ver com lua cheia, Lily e Marlene conversavam animadas com Hermione e Ginny, que já tinham chegado ao salão. Harry reparou que, na mesa dos professores, os lugares de James e de Sirius estavam vazios. Estranho, eles chegavam sempre cedo.

- Bom dia Harry!

- Bom dia… - os seus olhos verdes ainda não se tinham desviado da mesa principal e a sua resposta foi automática.

- Harry! Acorda! – Ginny fazia gestos frenéticos na frente dos olhos do namorado. Mas este estava noutro mundo – Harry, o que é que se passa contigo hoje? HARRY! ESTOU A FALAR CONTIGO!

- O quê?! – Harry acordou dos seus devaneios – Desculpa, Ginny, estava distante.

- Eu reparei!

- Harry, o que é que tens hoje? Há já algum tempo que eu não te vejo assim! Na verdade não te vejo distraído, como estás agora, desde o Verão.

- Nada, Hermione. Estou só com um mau pressentimento. E tem a ver com a minha mãe.

- Não deve ser nada, Harry! Olhem… aí vem o correio.

De facto, Hermione tinha razão. Várias corujas sobrevoaram as mesas das equipas. Na mesa onde Harry se encontrava, apenas uma coruja castanha deixou o jornal para Hermione, que logo pegou nele para o ler. Mas mal pôs os olhos na primeira página, Hermione soltou um gritinho, tapando a boca com as mãos.

- O que tem aí escrito, Hermione? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Harry, por favor acalma-te!

- Fala logo, Hermione, o que tem aí escrito.

- Harry, não sei como te dizer isto, mas a tua mãe…

Harry não esperou pelo resto da frase e arrancou o jornal das mãos da amiga. Na primeira página, em letras enormes, podia ler-se:

«AURORES ATACADOS POR DEVORADORES DA MORTE

_Durante a madrugada de hoje, um grupo de cerca de 20 aurores sofreram uma emboscada por Devoradores da Morte, quando tentavam resgatar uma bruxa vítima de rapto._

_Pelo que o Profeta Diário apurou, vários Devoradores da Morte estavam por detrás do rapto de Joanne Boss, que actualmente vivia como muggle, em Paris._

_Felizmente, não houve baixas entre os aurores, mas alguns tiveram de receber tratamento hospitalar de imediato. Entre os feridos contam-se aurores como Rupert Blair, Alice Longbottom, Kaleigh Dawson, Tedd Davenport, Lily Potter…»_

Harry já não leu mais. A sua mãe… a sua mãe fora ferida por devoradores da morte. Isso explicava a ausência do seu pai no salão. Ele já devia ter recebido a notícia.

- Harry… fala comigo… o que é que diz aí?

- Ginny… a minha mãe foi ferida numa emboscada feita por devoradores da morte! – as lágrimas começavam a aparecer nos olhos de Harry e o desespero começava a tomar conta dele.

- Acalma-te! Pode não te sido nada de grave. Tu sabes como os jornalistas adoram ampliar as notícias, principalmente em coisas como esta.

McGonagall entrara no salão nesse momento. Em vez de se sentar no seu lugar, como era o costume, ela dirigiu-se à mesa dos Gryffindor.

- Potter, finalmente te encontro! Pensei que não te ia encontrar tão cedo! – olhando para o jornal nas mãos do aluno, acrescentou com pena – Pelos vistos já sabes… tinha esperança de te encontrar antes que soubesses pelo jornal. É melhor despachares-te se quiseres ir a St. Mungus.

Harry não esperou segunda ordem e já a correr gritou para trás:

- Obrigada, professora.

O caminho até ao dormitório do pai parecia não ter fim. Correu o mais que as suas pernas deixaram. Ao chegar lá encontrou também Neville e Sirius. James andava de um lado para o outro, agitado. Neville estava sentado, olhando os pés, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Finalmente, Harry!

- Pai… eu soube agora…

- Eu também soube pouco antes de receber o jornal. A Marlene avisou-me. Vamos lá que eu não aguento mais esperar.

James pegou numa caixinha que tinha em cima da secretária. Apontando a sua varinha ele transformou-a numa chave portal.

Enquanto isso, Harry reparou que Neville chorava silenciosamente. O que é que teria acontecido? Ah, sim! Lembrava-se de ter visto o nome da mãe dele entre as vítimas. Ficou tão preocupado com a sua, que nem reparou.

- Vamos lá, meninos! Sirius, vens?

- Não. A McGonagall pediu-me para te substituir hoje. Manda notícias, quando souberes alguma coisa. De preferência, boas notícias.

- Eu mando! Harry, Neville, toquem na chave de portal.

Harry colocou a mão na caixa. Uma vez mais sentiu a desagradável sensação de ser puxado. Era incrível como Harry detestava quase todos os tipos de transporte bruxos. O único que escapava era mesmo a vassoura.

Quando tudo parou de rodopiar, Harry reparou que estavam na entrada de St. Mungus. Bruxas e feiticeiros desesperados andavam de um lado para o outro, tentando saber notícias de algum familiar que fora internado. James, sem parar na recepção, seguiu um corredor que Harry nunca tinha reparado.

- Pai, para onde nos estás a levar? Não devias ter perguntado na entrada onde é o quarto?

- Eu sei para onde tenho de ir. Esta Ala é exclusiva para aurores que tenham sido feridos em trabalho. Em já vim parar aqui muitas vezes.

- Porque é que não estão junto com os outros?

- É muito complicado explicar, Harry. Mas por vezes nós aurores temos missões em que não convém que as pessoas saibam pormenores. Esta Ala existe para evitar pressões por parte de pessoas externas ao Quartel General. Isto funciona mais ou menos como aquela coisa trouxa… como é que se chama mesmo? CAIA… não CAI… não. Ai, a Lily disse-me uma vez.

- CIA?! – tentou Harry.

- Isso! Essa coisa.

O corredor em que seguiam parecia não ter fim. Mais à frente, viraram à direira e seguiram por um novo corredor, preenchido por portas de quartos. Ao contrário do anterior, que estava deserto, este corredor estava cheio de pessoas. Muitos eram aurores, outros eram familiares destes. Remus e Tonks também se encontravam lá.

- James! – Chamou Remus.

- Remus, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?!

Remus sorriu maliciosamente para o amigo.

- Estou a tentar evitar cenas como as que eu vi há uns anos atrás. Não te preocupes, a Lily está bem! E a Alice também! – acrescentou ao ver Neville ali. – O Frank está lá com elas.

- Também estavas lá, Nympha?

- Eu só te vou perdoar essa porque eu sei que estás aflito, James. Sim, eu estava lá. Eu, o Gideon, o Kingsley… os do costume. A Lily e a Alice só sofreram uns arranhões. A Joanne é que estava um bocado pior. Ela foi torturada. Nunca vi o Gideon tão desesperado como quando a encontrou.

- Como eu sei o que ele sente! Mas agora deixem-me ir, porque eu estou prestes a morrer de tanta ansiedade!

Harry e Neville seguiram James por mais alguns metros. Por fim encontraram a tão desejada porta. No quarto só haviam duas camas, ocupadas por Lily e por Marlene. Lily logo abriu um sorriso ao ver James e Harry! O primeiro deu uma grande passada para abraçar Lily.

- Nunca mais me dês um susto deste! Queres ver-me morto? Eu ia tendo um ataque cardíaco!

- Que exagerado! Não foi nada! Harry, também vieste?

Harry seguiu os passos do pai e colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dela.

- Claro! Eu fiquei tão preocupado! Eu soube pelo Profeta. Não me encontraram antes.

- Não tens de ficar preocupado. Está tudo bem.

Neville também abraçava com força Alice. Frank apenas despenteou o cabelo ao filho.

- Então, digam-me lá o que é que aconteceu?

Foi Frank quem explicou.

- Eles apanharam-nos de surpresa. Quando demos conta estávamos no meio de fogo cruzado. Mas tudo correu bem. Conseguimos resgatar a Joanne e ninguém morreu. Eu ainda estou a ver a cara dela quando viu o Gideon. – agora Frank envergava um sorriso brincalhão – Primeiro desmaiou e quando voltou a si, começou a gritar desesperada porque estava a ser assombrada. Foi um problema explicar-lhe porque é que ele estava vivo. Felizmente, depois de quase uma hora, ela percebeu que não estava a ver fantasmas e que o Gideon era de carne e osso.

- E agora, Ladies, digam lá porque é que ainda não vos deram alta? Não era suposto só terem sofrido pequenos arranhões?

- Foi, James, mas sabes como são os medibruxos. Eles apenas nos pediram para fazer uns exames complementares, só para se certificarem de que está mesmo tudo bem.

Harry não percebeu porquê, mas James acabara de ficar estático, como que processando as palavra de Lily. Esta apenas sorria divertida. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, James encontrou vós para falar:

- Porque é que eu acabei de ter uma sensação de _dejá vu_?

* * *

Lily Evans era considerada uma das alunas mais aplicadas de toda a Hogwarts. Adorava estudar e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ler um livro antes de subir para o dormitório. Isso sempre a fazia dormir melhor. Naquele dia, porém, deixara a leitura de lado para fazer companhia a Ron, Hermione e Ginny que estavam muito preocupados com Harry. Quando tentara ler a notícia do jornal que deixara Harry naquele estado, Hermione recusara-se a deixá-la. Não achara aquilo muito estranho. Afinal não deveriam saber nada desse tempo. Mas ficara a saber que a mãe de Harry fora ferida.

As aulas de Transfiguração haviam sido dadas pelo Prof. Black e não havia sinal de Harry ou do seu pai. Já tinha passado da hora de recolher quando Harry, acompanhado de Neville, ambos muito sorridentes, entrou na sala comum. Ginny logo correu para Harry para o abraçar.

- Então, Harry, Neville, como é que estão as vossas mães?

- Estão óptimas, Hermione! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda bem! Mas qual é o motivo desse sorrisinho?

Aí, tanto Harry como Neville começaram a rir em grandes gargalhadas. Nenhum dos outros percebeu o que se passava com eles.

- Vocês não vão acreditar… a cara do meu pai… quando a minha mãe lhe contou… - dizia Harry entre as gargalhadas.

- E o meu… eu nunca me diverti tanto, em toda a minha vida!

- Vocês são capazes de explicar o que é que se passou naquele Hospital?

- Meus amigos – anunciou Harry, controlando com esforço o riso – EU VOU TER UM IRMÃO! Ou irmã… não importa. O que interessa é que eu vou deixar de ser filho único!

- E EU TAMBÉM!

Os dois rapazes estavam tão contentes que começaram a dançar juntos a dança da vitória.

- Vocês o quê?!

- DEIXA DE SER ATRASADO, RON, NÃO PERCEBESTE? VAMOS TER MAIS BEBÉS!

- Tá, Hermione, eu percebi, era só para dar ênfase! Não precisavas chamar-me de atrasado!

- Estou felicíssima por ti! Tu mereces esta felicidade, Harry. E tu também Neville.

- Obrigada, Ginny. Mas o que interessa é que eu nunca imaginei ver o meu pai com uma cara tão… como é que eu hei-de explicar? Primeiro ele ficou pálido como tudo! Parecia que ia desmaiar, depois ele e o pai do Neville fizeram uma festa tão grande! Acho que neste momento, todo o Hospital deve saber que a família Potter vai sofrer um aumento! Nem quero imaginar quando o Sirius souber. Aí sim, a festa vai ser tão grande que provavelmente o castelo irá a baixo.

Todos estavam felicíssimos por Harry. Nem Lily podia deixar de estar. Porém, ela tinha outro sentimento. Tristeza, por achar que nunca teria a oportunidade de compartilhar aquela alegria com James. O seu coraçãozinho dizia-lhe que ela o amava e que gostaria de passar o resto dos seus dias com ele. Porém, a sua mente dizia-lhe que não. Era este dilema que a impedia de ver o que era óbvio: que ela seria feliz ao lado do homem que amava.


	18. 16 anos e um único Natal

**Nota de Autora**: Hello people! Ainda continuo à espera das vossas opiniões :-) Bem, um dia, quando eu tiver mais tempo, irei reformular os primeiros capítulos, já que eu odeio a parte inicial da fic. Mas para já, com a faculdade e tudo o mais, vou apenas limitar-me a escrever a fic até ao final. Mas gostaria mesmo de saber o que estão a achar.

Um beijo enorme,

Guida.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – 16 anos e um único Natal**

A época de Natal era aquela que Lily sempre mais gostara. Adorava passar a época com a família, apesar de preferir ficar bem longe da irmã, escolher e comprar presentes para as pessoas de quem gostava. Todos os anos, desde que entrara para Hogwarts, ela ia a casa durante a paragem de aulas. Mas este ano, tudo seria diferente, tudo por causa de bruxos que detestavam pessoas como ela, que haviam nascido muggles. Desde que chegara àquele tempo, ainda não soubera notícias da sua família. Não sabia se estavam bem e pior… não sabia sequer se estavam vivos. Aliado às constantes brigas com James, a sua boa disposição ia diminuindo aos poucos. Passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, quando não estava nas aulas, evitava ao máximo grupos de pessoas numerosos, ou falar com alguém individualmente. Sempre que ficava sozinha com uma pessoa, o assunto caía sempre em James, assunto esse de que ela fugia como quem fugia da morte. A única pessoa que não tocou nesse assunto, foi precisamente o próprio James, não o adolescente, mas o professor.

Há alguns dias, ele tinha-a chamado para conversar no fim de uma aula. Ficara aborrecida a princípio. Mas quando iniciaram a conversa, pareceu esquecer que aquele era James Potter e sentia-se como se estivesse a falar com o seu professor preferido. Ele apenas lhe pediu que convencesse os outros a não fazerem perguntas sobre o que aconteceria no futuro, que havia coisas que não deveriam saber. Ela concordou plenamente, sem o questionar e, desde aí vinha a atribuir detenções a quem quer que tentasse saber informações daquele tempo.

Os Marotos, por sua vez, tentavam ao máximo aproveitar o último Natal em Hogwarts. Desde o seu primeiro ano eles passavam os dias de pausa lá, aprontando todos os anos uma nova brincadeira que os deixava de castigo até ao Ano Novo. Diziam sempre que era a última vez e que no ano seguinte mudariam. Mas nesse ano, James estava decidido a mudar mesmo. Estava decidido a mostrar a uma certa ruiva que não era aquele idiota que ela pintava. Sirius nem ligava mais para as brincadeiras. Aliás ele nem tinha mais tempo para elas. Ou era o tempo que passava com Marlene, sempre a reclamar que não lhe dava atenção ("Mulheres" pensava ele) ou era o "cachorrinho" de estimação que tinha arranjado e, por isso, sempre que podia fazia um desvio à cabana de Hagrid para visitar Cyrus. Remus bradava aos céus pela nova decisão dos amigos e Peter, esse nem ligava muito. Na verdade, ele estava bem distante dos Marotos nesse ano, facto que já tinha sido notado pelos amigos.

Era véspera de Natal e os Gryffindors do passado estavam na Sala Comum. Apesar do ambiente de alegria próprio da época, Lily e James pareciam distantes. Os amigos, que sempre tentavam deixá-los mais bem dispostos, decidiram deixá-los entenderem-se sozinhos.

- É uma pena que o Harry e os outros não estejam aqui para passar o Natal connosco. Ia ser divertido!

- Sirius, estás a esquecer-te de que eles têm uma família! Eu acho que eles fazem muito bem. Se eu pudesse iria para casa também.

- E deixavas-me aqui sozinho e cheio de saudades, Marlene?! – Sirius envergava um olhar de cãozinho abandonado.

- Claro! Entre os meus pais e um cachorro sem vergonha, prefiro sem dúvida os meus pais. Tu também me trocas pelos teus amigos!

- Um a zero para a Marlene. – declarou Frank.

- Tu és uma malvada. Eu nunca te trocaria pelos meus pais…

- Grande coisa, Sirius, tu ODEIAS os teus pais!

- Dois a zero. Sirius, a Marlene está a vencer-te.

Sirius fulminou Frank com o olhar. Geralmente, era James quem fazia estas brincadeiras, mas esse, desde que fora chamado por McGonagall, nessa manhã, pareciam estar noutro mundo.

- James! Jamezito! Prongs! VEADO!

- NÃO ME CHAMES VEADO, SEU CÃO SARNENTO!

- Hi, que mau humor, Prongs, eu estava a chamar-te há algum tempo, tu é que não ouviste. Anima-te, é Natal.

James suspirou e começou a olhar o tecto.

- Sirius, eu não estou com vontade de festejar o Natal, tá?

- Mas, James…

- Olhem eu vou para a cama!

Antes que James se levantasse Lily decidiu implicar com ele.

- Já, Potter?! Estou sinceramente espantada. Se há pessoa que adora ir tarde para a cama és tu!

- Escuta aqui, Evans…

- Não, escuta tu, Potter. Lá porque andas de mal para o mundo, nós não temos culpa. Se queres afundar-te nesse teu mau humor, não nos arrastes junto.

Os dois tinham-se levantado e encaravam-se frente a frente. Lily, bem mais baixa do que James, olhava para cima, de modo a poder olhar-lhe bem nos olhos.

- Se não tens vontade de festejar o Natal, problema teu… Mas não o estragues a quem quer realmente divertir-se. Agora deixa de te armar em vítima, porque, ninguém vai ter pena de uma pessoa insignificante como tu! Cresce, Potter! Se queres ficar sozinho, bom proveito! Não fazes falta mesmo!

Aquelas palavras magoaram profundamente James. Como é que ela podia dizer aquilo? Ela nem imaginava o que ele sentia. No seu coração foi aberta uma ferida que iria demorar a cicatrizar. Ele afastou-se dela, olhou para o chão e respirou fundo, antes de lhe falar:

- Pois bem… se é assim que queres, então assim será. Talvez tenhas razão, as pessoas que mais se importavam comigo não estão aqui, não é mesmo? Talvez um dia venhas a descobrir que estás muito enganada a meu respeito! Só espero que não seja tarde de mais.

Ainda a olhar para o chão, tentando esconder as lágrimas que começavam a formar-se nos seus olhos, James saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando Lily parada no lugar onde estava, sem perceber o que havia sido dito.

- Sabes, Lily, tu és a minha melhor amiga e eu gosto muito de ti, mas não posso deixar de dizer que não devias ter dito aquilo ao James. Tenho a certeza de que vais arrepender.

- Eu concordo com a Marlene. O James ama-te de verdade! Ninguém merece ouvir aquilo. Praticamente lhe disseste que ele poderia desaparecer da face da Terra, que ninguém se importaria com isso.

Lily voltou a sentar-se digerindo as palavras de Marlene e de Remus. Ainda estava a tentar perceber o que James tinha dito. Porque será que de repente se sentia tão mal? Quisera magoá-lo profundamente, mas agora começava a sentir que não devia ter dito aquilo. Olhando para o lugar onde James estivera sentado, ela pode perceber que ele tinha deixado para trás um pergaminho amarrotado numa bola.

- O que é aquilo?!

- O quê, Lily?

- Aquele papel, Sirius.

Lily levantou-se e pegou na bola de papel. Desembrulhando com cuidado ela passou-lhe os olhos. Era uma carta de Dumbledore, do tempo deles. Mas… não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Agora sim sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

- O que é que diz aí, Lily?! Lê o que aí tem!

Lily olhou desesperada para os amigos. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela começou a ler em voz alta.

- "Caro James, é com profundo pesar que eu te envio esta carta. Usei o feitiço do tempo para a enviar à Professora McGonagall. Espero que ela te entregue esta carta em mãos o mais rápido possível. Como certamente sabias, o teu pai estava muito doente desde o início do Verão. Lamento informar-te de que ele faleceu durante esta madrugada. Sei que gostarias de ter estado com ele nessa hora e sinto uma imensa tristeza de ser eu a comunicar-te esta triste notícia. Devo, no entanto, informar-te de que tratei de tudo e o funeral realizar-se-á amanhã. Tratei também para que tudo o que pertence à família Potter seja colocado no teu nome, uma vez que, neste momento, és o único herdeiro da família. Quero dizer que podes contar com a minha ajuda para o que der e vier. Atenciosamente, Albus Dumbledore."

Lily acabou de ler sob o olhar chocado e uma enorme tristeza dos amigos. No seu peito começava a sentir um enorme aperto. Agora percebia porque se sentira tão mal com as palavras de James. Ele estava sozinho. A mãe havia morrido há um ano e agora tinha perdido o pai também.

- O que é que eu fui fazer?!

Nenhum dos outros conseguia exprimir o que sentia naquele momento. Sirius era quem se sentia mais triste. O Sr. Potter foi para ele o seu verdadeiro pai, foi ele quem o acolheu quando fugiu de casa. Mas nada se comparava ao remorso que Lily sentia naquele momento. Dissera coisas horríveis a James, no momento em que ele mais precisava de apoio… no momento em que se sentia mais só. Apercebendo-se agora do seu erro, Lily afundou a cara nas mãos e chorou, como nunca chorara na sua vida.

- O que é que fazemos agora? O James precisa de nós! Temos de ir falar com ele.

- Não, Alice, existe apenas uma pessoa neste momento que devia falar com o James… a única que pessoa que ele realmente queria ouvir neste momento.

- De quem estás a falar, Remus.

Remus apenas olhou para Lily. Esta compreendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer. Limpando os olhos, ela levantou-se decidida. Não sabia o porquê de querer fazer aquilo, apenas sabia que era o correcto.

- Onde é que eu o posso procurar?!

Remus e Sirius trocaram um olhar cúmplice que foi notado por todos. Apesar da dor que Sirius sentia, conseguiu envergar um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu até aposto que ele está na Torre de Astronomia. Ele costuma ir para lá suspirar por uma certa ruivinha que não lhe dá bola!

- Mas antes de ires, Lily, devo pedir-te para teres muito cuidado com o que lhe vais dizer. Ele precisa de apoio, não de ouvir mais palavras duras. O reconhecimento do teu erro já foi um grande passo e fico feliz que tenhas percebido isso. Agora vai, porque naquela cabeça de vento vai uma grande confusão.

- Eu vou e… obrigado!

- Não tens de agradecer, Lily. É para isso que servem os amigos.

* * *

A Torre de Astronomia era um bom lugar para pensar, pensar na vida… nos sonhos… nas ilusões… nas desilusões. Mas, nesse momento, James apenas conseguia pensar nos seus pais. Eram as melhores pessoas que conhecia. A sua mãe, sempre carinhosa com ele e com todos, deixara-o tão cedo! Sentira muito a sua falta e doera muito a sua partida. A dor custou a passar e quando começou a desvanecer caiu-lhe outra bomba em cima. Não podia ter perdido o pai também! Simplesmente não podia! O destino tinha sido demasiado cruel consigo, não tivera piedade e tirara-lhe as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

Atrás de si ouviu passos. Eram passos suaves, como os de um gato, à procura do seu objectivo através da noite. James não se virou. Tudo o que queria nesse momento era ficar sozinho.

- Potter?

Fechou os olhos. Aquela voz… não podia ser ela… não daquele jeito, tão doce, tão carinhoso.

- Potter… James! Eu queria pedir-te desculpa por tudo o que disse. Eu não devia ter-te dito aquilo.

Silêncio. Aquelas palavras doeram mais ainda… nelas existia pena. Agora se lembrava. Deixara a carta na Sala Comum. Bolas! Não queria que ninguém soubesse, não queria estragar o Natal a ninguém.

- Então já sabes…

- Porque é que não disseste nada a ninguém? Se eu soubesse… se eu soubesse…

- Iria mudar alguma coisa, Lily? Irias mudar a tua opinião sobre mim? Não… não irias… só vieste aqui por pena… isso eu não quero de ti.

- Não! Eu vim aqui porque eu estava errada, porque eu disse coisas horríveis que não devia ter dito!

Lily aproximou-se e tocou-lhe no ombro. Era a primeira vez que se tocavam, pelo menos sem haver latadas ou azarações lançadas a James. Mas desta vez foi ele quem se afastou.

- Não podes fazer isto comigo, Lily, eu não vou deixar!

- Não vais deixar, o quê, Potter!

- Não vou deixar que brinques comigo desse jeito! Não vou…

- Brincar?!

James soltou uma gargalhada… uma gargalhada triste, cheia de dor.

- Tu não podes compreender. Afinal, para ti sempre serei o arrogante, o imbecil, o idiota do Potter. Já criei demasiadas ilusões, já sofri demasiado todas as vezes que me desprezavas. Pensavas que era só uma brincadeira? Não era! Era o meu meio de defesa, de me proteger dos meus sentimentos por ti!

- James, por favor…

- Não, Lily, deixa-me terminar! Eu estou farto de tudo isto! Eu sou mesmo um idiota e ninguém pode alterar isso! Mas também ninguém pode alterar o facto de que eu te amo!

Aquelas palavras estavam entaladas na garganta de James há muito tempo. Quando deu conta, elas já tinham sido ditas. Não se arrependeu, pelo contrário, ele queria a todo o custo proferi-las. Era como se a sua vida dependesse disso, era como se elas o estivessem a asfixiar.

- James… eu não queria… eu não devia… eu não podia ter feito aquilo. Eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao teu pai. Tens razão… eu não posso compreender o que sentes, mas eu posso ver o que estás a sofrer. Por favor, deixa-me ajudar-te!

- EU NÃO QUERO A AJUDA DE NINGUÉM!

- Queres sim! Tu precisas disso! Ninguém consegue viver sem a amizade, sem o amor!

- Não me venhas falar de amor e de amizade. São duas coisas que nunca recebi de ti!

- ESTÁS ENGANADO, JAMES POTTER! Estás enganado!

Lily afastou-se assustada. Não devia ter dito aquilo. O que é que lhe passara pela cabeça? Acabara de assumir que gostava dele.

James recebeu aquelas palavras com alguma surpresa. Foi difícil perceber o que Lily acabara de dizer, mas quando o fez, não pôde deixar de dar um fraco sorriso. Inconscientemente, James aproximou-se dela. Ela fechou os olhos como se receasse e desejasse ao mesmo tempo aquela aproximação dos dois. Ele podia sentir o perfume de lírios que emanava dela e a sua respiração acelerada. Colocou a sua mão no rosto dela e aproximou-se ainda mais. Como desejava aquilo… como sonhara com aquele momento. Os seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos. No momento em que os dois se beijaram, algo mágico aconteceu e neve começou a cair do céu. Era como se a Natureza aguardasse também aquele momento.

James sentiu as mãos de Lily contra o seu peito e logo os dois se afastaram. A expressão dela era de confusão.

- Nós não podemos fazer isto… não está certo!

- Porquê?! Eu amo-te, Lily!

- Mas vais casar-te com outra mulher, vais ter um filho com ela… ou melhor, dois! Sim, porque o outro vem a caminho.

James abriu a boca por uns momento, mas voltou a fechá-la. Compreendeu finalmente o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ela não sabia de nada. Mais, ela achava que ele iria casar com outra mulher. Será que lhe devia contar? Mas Harry pediu-lhe tanto para não dizer nada! Será que ela se afastaria se soubesse? Era melhor deixar as coisas tal como estava. No momento certo ela saberia.

- Podemos ao menos ser amigos? Quer dizer… deixar de nos atacar sempre que nos vemos.

Lily pensou durante uns momentos. No olhar de James ainda permanecia a dor da perda do pai, mas um novo brilho surgiu… um brilho de esperança. A ruiva apenas conseguiu sorrir.

- Acho que posso tentar. Desde que me prometas que vais mudar de atitude.

- Como assim mudar de atitude?

- Deixar de azarar todos os Slytherins que te apareçam à frente, por exemplo!

James fez uma expressão aborrecida, o que fez Lily rir.

- Até mesmo o Snape?

- Até mesmo o Snape.

- Ok, mas tens de me prometer também uma coisa!

- O quê?

- Que vais ao baile de Ano Novo comigo!

Lily revirou os olhos. Havia coisas que não mudavam nunca, por mais tempo que passasse, por mais coisas que acontecessem. Quando ela finalmente sorriu em concordância, James aproximou-se dela de novo, mas desta vez só a abraçou.

- Obrigado, Lily!

- Porquê?!

- Por… tudo!

* * *

Harry estava no seu quarto deitado de barriga para o ar. Pensava nos seus pais quando eram jovens. Sempre soubera que fora difícil ficarem juntos, mas nunca pensou que antes quase se tivessem matado. Falara com a sua mãe sobre isso. Para sua surpresa, ela começou a rir-se e apenas lhe disse que não se preocupasse com isso. Mais tarde ou mais cedo iriam ficar juntos. Ela lá sabia! Agora tinha outras coisas em mente, como o Natal da Ordem da Fénix. Os Weasleys convidaram toda a Ordem para passar o dia Natal na Toca. Os professores que dela faziam parte iriam também, mas só regressariam de Hogwarts nessa manhã. Harry foi passar os dias que antecediam o evento, com a mãe e com Marlene. Elas tinham deixado Grimmauld Place, casa que simplesmente odiavam, e instalaram-se num apartamento na zona Muggle de Londres, entre o Ministério da Magia e o Hospital de St. Mungus.

Aqueles dias que passara ali, pareciam um sonho maravilhoso tornado realidade. Marlene era uma madrinha fantástica e era engraçado vê-la com o barrigão que ela já apresentava, apesar de só ter três meses de gravidez. Lily ainda tinha o hábito de o tratar como "meu bebé". Aquilo seria motivo de aborrecimento, para qualquer jovem, mas Harry não se importava. Na verdade, ele adorava ser apaparicado pela mãe e ela parecia querer dar de uma vez só, todo o carinho que lhe faltara durante 16 anos. Marlene ajudava nisso.

Agora, ali estendido pensava com carinho que era a primeira vez que passava o Natal com uma família que poderia considerar verdadeiramente sua. Não queria dizer que não se sentia em casa quando estava na Toca, muito pelo contrário, os Weasleys foram as primeiras pessoa que o acolheram como a um filho. Mas esta sensação era diferente. Toda a sua vida desejara aquilo… enquanto acreditara no Pai Natal o seu pedido fora sempre o mesmo: ter uma família de verdade, com pai, mãe e, se possível, um irmão ou dois. Apesar de há muito tempo ter deixado de acreditar na existência daquele velhinho de barbas brancas e vestido de vermelho, não podia deixar de sorrir com a lembrança de que, finalmente, o seu pedido fora realizado. Como era dia de Natal, havia muita coisa a fazer antes de irem para a Toca, começando por preparar o café da manhã. Levantou-se num pulo e percorreu o corredor até à sala. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando encontrou na sala o seu pai e Sirius, ainda em pijama, a conversarem animadamente no sofá.

- Vocês chegaram ontem e não me disseram nada?!

- Feliz Natal para ti também, Harry! – brincou Sirius com o sorriso mais feliz do mundo. – Chegamos tarde, por causa do banquete de Natal em Hogwarts. Como já estavas a dormir decidimos não te acordar.

- Ah… Tá! Feliz Natal pai, feliz Natal Sirius!

- Feliz Natal, Harry! Acho que devias dar uma olhada nos presentes. Deves ter uma quantidade considerável! Aqui o cachorro velho já foi contá-los.

- Fui nada! Harry não acredites no que o veado do teu pai diz!

James fulminou Sirius com os olhos.

- Pela bilionésima vez, a minha forma animaga não é um veado, é um cervo!

- Quando descobrires a diferença avisa-me. Eu realmente acho que é um veado. Por alguma razão te chamamos Prongs. Que eu saiba significa "chifres de veado" e não "chifres de cervo".

Harry olhava de um para o outro enquanto a discussão decorria. Será que eles nunca deixariam de se comportar como se ainda tivessem 15 anos?

- Pai! Sirius! E se deixassem a discussão de animagia para outra altura, hein?! Hoje é dia de Natal! O Natal mais feliz da minha vida!

Os dois adultos calaram-se por momentos e olharam envergonhados para Harry. Este não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeito com a reacção dos dois adultos.

- Tens razão, Harry. Agora tens coisas mais interessantes a fazer: desembrulhar presentes! Eu e o Sirius vamos dar hoje uma trégua. Mas só porque é Natal. – James encarou o amigo – Amanhã falamos!

- Ok, veadinho.

- Cala-te rafeiro!

Harry foi até à árvore de Natal, antes que os dois começassem aquela discussão de novo. Realmente, o seu monte de prendas era bastante grande. Hermione dera-lhe um livro. Nada seria anormal se não se tratasse de um livro de tácticas de Quidditch. Ron ofereceu-lhe um conjunto completo para adeptos dos Chudley Cannons, incluindo o chapéu, o cachecol e a bandeira. Quanto James viu aquilo começou a rir.

- O Ron é dos Cannons? Mais um esperançado!

- Não digas isso ao Ron, pai! Para ele não há melhor equipa do que os Cannons. Ninguém o consegue convencer do contrário.

- O quê?! Não sei como é que são agora, mas quando eu era da tua idade… eles não acertavam nenhuma.

- E continuam a não acertar. Mas o que é que eu posso fazer? O Ron adora-os.

Entre os restantes presentes contavam-se a habitual camisola Weasley, a tarte de melaço do Hagrid e um par de meias enviado por Dobby. Sirius e Marlene pareciam ter oferecido toda a loja das Genialidades Weasley, para, como disse Marlene, fazer a vida negra a um certo par de professores. Chegou finalmente a vez dos presentes dos seus pais. Pegou primeiro no embrulho mais pequeno. Era um livro. O seu título era "Mitos e lendas do Antigo Egipto". Harry sorriu interiormente. Aquele presente só podia ter sido ideia da sua mãe.

- Espero que tenhas gostado desse presente, Harry, porque a tua mãe obrigou-me a correr todas as livrarias do mundo mágico, para encontrá-lo! Francamente, um livro! Isso é presente que se dê?!

Outros presentes estavam no monte, entre doces, brincadeiras mágicas, um manto que o seu pai disse ter sido comprado por Lily para usar no baile de Ano Novo, acrescentando que mulheres só pensavam em duas coisas: roupas e livros. Apenas restou um embrulho. Pela forma, Harry podia até adivinhar o que era. Mas quando ia pegar nele, James parou-o.

- Acho melhor esperares que a tua mãe desça. Ela vai ficar fula se não estiver aqui para ver a tua reacção.

- Falaram de mim? – Lily tinha acabado de entrar na sala, embrulhada num manto e a bocejar. Os seus cabelos soltos e despenteados e os olhos ainda meio fechados denunciavam que tinha acabado de acordar. – Feliz Natal para os três! – Os seus olhos pousaram sobre a árvore de Natal e logo um ar de desapontamento surgiu no seu rosto. – Ah não! Harry já desembrulhaste os presentes todos?! E eu não estava aqui?!

Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a mãe, abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a face.

- Ainda falta o último, mãe! Mas eu adorei todos os outros. Obrigada! Eu tenho os melhores pais do mundo!

James levantou-se também e colocou os braços sobre os dois.

- Nós é que temos um filho fantástico que só nos dá motivos de orgulho! E eu sinto-me o homem mais feliz da Terra por ter uma família tão maravilhosa como esta.

- Que coisa tão linda! – Marlene acabara de chegar e de se sentar ao lado de Sirius e tentava agora limpar uma lágrima do canto do olho.

- Eu concordo com a Marlene, mas Harry, ainda tens de desembrulhar o último presente!

Harry tremia de excitação quando pegou no último embrulho. Rasgou com cuidado o papel e as suas suspeitas confirmaram-se. Era uma vassoura novinha em folha. O cabo envernizado reflectia as luzes da manhã. Na ponta estava escrito "Lightspeed".

- Hei! O que é isto, James?! O melhor presente de Natal de sempre é da minha autoria! Assim não vale!

James ignorou o comentário de Sirius.

- É a mais nova vassoura do mercado, Harry. É ainda melhor do que a tua Flecha de Fogo. É mais rápida na aceleração, tem uma dinâmica fora de série e vira ao teu menor toque.

Harry ainda estava boquiaberto. Uma vassoura ainda melhor do que a sua? Era difícil de acreditar. Os seus olhos repousaram num envelope que vinha junto com a vassoura. Ao abri-lo, o coração de Harry deu um pulo. Agora sim, estava a sonhar. Desta vez foi Lily quem explicou.

- Esse cartão dá-te entrada para o camarote principal de todos os jogos da fase final do campeonato mundial de Quidditch que se vai realizar no próximo Verão.

- É um presente por todos estes anos em que não te oferecemos nada e por todos os jogos de Quidditch a que eu não te levei.

O coração de Harry estava acelerado… tão acelerado que parecia estar prestes a saltar pelo peito. Os seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e a sua mente girava à velocidade da luz. Não era pelo facto de ter recebido presentes maravilhosos. Não! Nunca se importara muito com isso. Era por ter um pai e uma mãe maravilhosos, para se preocuparem com ele, para lhe darem carinho e, principalmente, para sentirem orgulho dele. Não poderia pedir mais nada. A sua felicidade era imensa e nunca mais ninguém lhe tiraria isso. Era como despertar de um pesadelo que durara toda a sua vida… como renascer e dar-se contar de que nada do que vivera até aí… ou quase nada… merecia ser lembrado. Agora sim… considerava-se um rapaz cheio de sorte.


	19. Natal na Toca

**Capítulo 19 – Natal na Toca  
**

Por todo o lado eram ouvidas músicas de Natal, o riso feliz de crianças a abrirem os presentes, gargalhadas de famílias que se juntavam para comemorarem essa data tão especial. Todos eles estavam animados e todos tinham esperado com carinho esse dia. Todos menos um.

Na pequena vila de Little Hangleton, um homem observava tudo da velha mansão dos Riddle. Desde pequeno sempre odiara o Natal. Odiava acima de tudo aquela alegria, odiava crianças e tudo o que se relacionasse com a convivência humana. A única pessoa que venerava não estava mais ali, aquele que considerava o maior bruxo de sempre, o seu mestre, o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin: Lord Voldemort!

Os seus planos para recuperar o seu Senhor tinham falhado e tudo por causa daquele maldito do Potter. Não sabia como, nem porquê, mas sentia que, de alguma forma, tinha sido ele a descobrir que raptara Joanne Boss. Era sempre ele, aquele fedelho! Boss era a única que lhe poderia falar dos rituais de magia do Antigo Egipto, aqueles que ressuscitariam o Senhor da Trevas e que lhe devolveriam todo o poder. Nesta altura ela já devia estar sob a protecção da Ordem da Fénix e de Dumbledore. Era agora praticamente impossível colocar-lhe de novo as mãos em cima. Mas não tinha mais importância. Ele tinha outros planos e, desta vez, ninguém poderia pará-lo, nem o Potter.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Pegou na varinha e preparou-se para atacar quem quer que fosso o intruso. Até que ouviu a respiração acelerada e medrosa do recém-chegado.

- WORMTAIL, SEU RATO IMUNDO, QUERES MORRER? Além disso, estás atrasado.

Pettigrew encolheu-se diante do tom autoritário do outro.

- S-snape! Eu… eu tive de garantir que…que ninguém me estava a seguir.

- Desta vez escapas! Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de estragar os nossos planos outra vez. Encontraste o que te pedi, pelo menos?

- Foi muito difícil, ele estava muito bem guardado e os muggles…

- Poupa-me os detalhes! Tens ou não tens o livro?

Wormtail voltou a tremer. Do interior do seu manto saiu um livro muito antigo. Devia ter milhares de anos e na capa encontravam-se vários hieróglifos egípcios. Snape pegou nele quase com carinho e os seus olhos brilhavam de pura delícia.

- Afinal não és tão inútil com eu pensei. Os nossos planos estão prestes a cumprir-se. Só falta uma única coisa.

No rosto de Snape formou-se uma expressão triunfante e cheia de maldade. Pettigrew acompanhou-o, mas os seus risinhos excitados mais pareciam guinchos de um rato.

- Temos de esperar mais uns dias. Vê lá se não és apanhado antes disso. Agora desaparece-me da frente.

Pettigrew saiu apressadamente da sala. Tinha aprendido que Snape podia ser tão mau como Voldemort.

Snape regressou aos seus pensamentos. Tinha de ter cuidado desta vez e começar a usar Oclumância contra o Potter. Olhou mais uma vez a vila. As crianças começavam agora a sair à rua para brincarem na neve com os seus novos brinquedos. Não tardaria muito que aquelas brincadeiras deixassem de ser seguras. Quando começassem a varrer todos os muggles e Sangues de Lama da face da terra, ninguém os deteria, toda a gente os temeria e todos se ajoelhariam aos seus pés.

Sim… Snape podia até sentir o orgulho e a gratidão do seu Mestre!

* * *

De todas as famílias que Lily já conhecera, a família Weasley era sem dúvida a que mais apreciava, não só pela sua união, mas também pelo seu peculiar modo de receber bem as pessoas e pelo seu gosto em partilharem o pouco que tinham.

Molly foi uma das primeiras pessoas que Lily conheceu ao entrar pela primeira vez no mundo mágico. Lembrava-se muito bem desse dia. Quase fora atacada por um grupo de Slytherins que proclamavam sangue puro. Molly, como monitora-chefe, defendera-a e durante esse ano tornaram-se boas amigas. Mesmo depois de ter terminado Hogwarts, um ano depois, Molly continuava a receber Lily na Toca, durante as férias de Verão. Com Arthur as coisas não eram diferentes. Ele tratava-a como uma irmãzinha mais nova e, sempre que podia, passava uma tarde a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre o mundo muggle.

Quando Lily regressou nesse Verão, não podia ter ficado mais contente por descobrir que a família Weasley acolhera Harry tão bem, que, durante todos aqueles anos, tinham sido para ele a sua verdadeira família. Ficara ainda mais feliz por saber que daí algum tempo, Weasleys e Potters estariam unidos de certa forma, através de Harry e Ginny.

A Toca, casa que permanecia inalterada com o tempo, emitia ainda todo o calor e toda a felicidade vivida por aquela família. Estava já cheia de pessoas por todos os lados. A Ordem em peso tinha acedido ao convite da Sr.ª Weasley e eram acompanhados pelas suas famílias. Vários grupos de conversa eram observados. Os homens estavam juntos a conversar sobre Quidditch. As senhoras, por sua vez, ajudavam Molly na cozinha e a acabar os preparativos.

- Molly, já acabei de preparar as mesas. Queres ajuda aqui na cozinha?

- Não é preciso, Lily querida, eu também estou a acabar por aqui.

- Não sei como é que consegues ter tanta gente junta aqui, Molly. Eu já teria dado em doida. – Marlene acabava de aparecer na cozinha, seguida de Alice, Tonks e Fleur.

- Eu adoro ter a casa cheia, Marlene. Se assim não fosse não teria sete filhos e não ficaria tão contente quando o Harry e a Hermione passam aqui as férias de Verão.

O grupo de senhoras seguiu em direcção à sala enquanto continuava a conversa.

- Molly, não disseste que o Dumbledore vinha?

- Ele confirmou isso, Alice. Além disso, ele disse que viria com mais quatro pessoas.

Marlene envergou um sorriso traquina, muito parecido com o que Sirius fazia quando ia fazer alguma brincadeira.

- Ai o Albus, safadinho, será que ele arranjou uma namorada lá pela França?

- Não, minha cara Marlene – disse a voz do ex-director, atrás dela, com um toque de gozo – não arranjei uma namorada! Achas que eu ainda tenho charme para isso? Olha que eu ainda tenho muita pedalada! – pensou durante uns segundos, mas não resistiu – Não tanta como o Sirius, é claro! Três… é sem dúvida um grande feito.

Marlene corou profundamente.

- Desculpe, Albus…

- Não tem problema, Marlene, eu já me habituei ao teu bom sentido de humor. E agrada-me saber que não o perdeste.

- Seja bem-vindo, Albus, mas não disse que ia trazer alguém?!

- Ah claro, Molly! – Dumbledore olhou para a porta – Eles estão com alguma vergonha de entrar.

Lily viu quatro pessoas, entrando ansiosas. Pareciam ser uma família. Dumbledore dirigiu-se a eles e trouxe-os até ao grupo de senhoras que conversava.

- Minhas caras damas, deixem-me que vos apresente a minha sobrinha, Claire.

- Ah! Então esta é que é a famosa Claire Dumbledore, filha da sua irmã mais nova.

Claire sorriu com simpatia. Os seus olhos azuis apresentavam o mesmo brilho radiante, típico de Dumbledore.

- Muito prazer. O meu tio tem falado muito de todos vós. Foi por isso que decidi juntar-me à Ordem da Fénix. Este é o meu marido, o Joseph e aqueles dois, são os meus filhos, Antoine e Danielle.

- Sejam todos muito bem-vindos!

- E estas lindas senhoras… - continuou o ex-director - … tão simpáticas, são Molly Weasley, Marlene Black, Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Fleur Delacour… perdão Weasley e Nymphadora Lupin.

Tonks fez uma careta de nojo.

- Professor, eu prefiro ser tratada por Tonks Lupin!

Sorrisinhos disfarçados apareceram nos lábios de quase todos. Porém, Joseph ainda olhava para Lily.

- Potter?! – Joseph parecia curioso – Como Harry Potter?!

Lily sorriu com simpatia. Parece que a fama de Harry já tinha chegado ao outro lado do canal da Mancha.

- Sou a mãe dele!

- Deve ter muito orgulho nele, o meu tio não fala de outra pessoa desde que chegou a França.

- Que exagero, Claire! – o ex-director corou ligeiramente, porém os seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca – Danielle e Antoine, creio que quererão juntar-se à malta jovem. Por falar neles… ainda não os vi! – Dumbledore olhou para Molly.

- Ah, claro! Estão todos nas traseiras da casa, desde que os Diggory chegaram. O Cedric está com eles.

Os dois sobrinhos de Dumbledore pareciam estar pouco à vontade. O rapaz, de cerca de 19 anos parecia de longe o mais seguro. Danielle rondava os 17 anos e olhava para todos os lados, com curiosidade. Ambos pareciam ter receio de abandonar as asas dos pais.

- Vá lá, não tenham medo! Eles não mordem. – Dumbledore agarrou nos dois jovens pelo braço e começou a levá-los até à porta das traseiras da casa – Não vão querer aturar um bando de adultos aborrecidos, não é? Tenho a certeza de que se vão divertir muito mais lá fora.

Ainda contrariados, Antoine e Danielle saíram, deixando os adultos à vontade para conversarem sobre outros assuntos.

- E então, Albus? Já falou com a Joanne sobre aquele assunto?

- Já falei com ela, Lily, mas ainda não consegui convencê-la a participar nisto. Os acontecimentos recentes ainda lhe estão na memória.

- Mas é importante ela ajudar o Harry nisto!

- Eu sei, Molly e é por isso que eu estou a tentar de tudo para que ela aceite a proposta que lhe fiz.

Lily pareceu ponderar durante uns momentos, pois a sua expressão era a de alguém que se tinha perdido do rumo da conversa.

- Mas, Albus? Afinal o que é que lhe propôs para ela estar tão relutante em aceitar?

O sorriso de Dumbledore iluminou-se ainda mais.

- Digamos que eu e a Minerva discutimos este assunto e convidamos a Joanne a leccionar a mais nova cadeira de Hogwarts: História da Magia Antiga!

As reacções à revelação foram variadas: Marlene, Tonks e Fleur torceram o nariz, só de pensar na existência de mais uma disciplina de história, que pudesse ser tão deprimente como a de Binns. Molly e Alice ficaram encantadas. Lily porém ficou preocupada.

- Tem a certeza de que isto vai resultar, Albus? Quer dizer… o Harry provavelmente vai sentir-se pressionado pela presença dela. Vai-lhe parecer que ela está ali para controlá-lo.

- Pelo contrário, Lily. Eu pretendo dar a conhecer ao Harry os motivos desta decisão. Ele irá compreender e irá apreciar bastante a ajuda que Joanne lhe poderá oferecer, estou certo disso.

Lily suspirou resignada. Sempre confiara em Dumbledore… não ia ser agora que deixaria de o fazer. Apenas queria o melhor para Harry… queria apenas que ele fosse feliz. Mas o seu coração de mãe não podia deixar de se preocupar. Algo lhe dizia que não tardava nada, Harry teria de suportar um novo fardo.

* * *

Nas traseiras da Toca, a diversão era muita. Duas equipas guerreavam com bolas de neve, sem se importarem se fazia frio, ou se estavam molhados até aos ossos. Afinal era dia de Natal e nada poderia acabar com toda aquela magia.

Numa equipa jogavam Fred, George, Ginny e Ron. Na outra estavam Harry, Hermione, Neville e Cedric. Hermione era, definitivamente, aquela que mais sofria… ou pelas mãos dos gémeos que enfeitiçavam as bolas para que estas a perseguissem, ou pelos ataques do namorado que fazia questão de lhe acertar no nariz.

- Ninguém pára os irmãos Weasleys! Desistam, vocês nunca vão vencer o sangue que nos corre nas veias. – Ron festejava, fazendo a dança da vitória, mas a sua festa durou pouco mais de dez segundos, no momento em que Neville fez cair a neve, que cobria um ramo, em cima de Ron.

Harry estava a mirar sorrateiramente a sua vítima. Num instante arremessou a bola, no outro esta espatifava-se na testa de Ginny.

- Atreveste a atacar uma pobre donzela, seu malvado?

- Eu preferia defendê-la, mas uma vez que ela prefere atacar o seu salvador!

- Posso sempre declarar armistício! – Ginny soltou uma gargalhada ao ver o olhar chocado dos irmãos.

- Estás a pensar trair a tua própria família, Ginny Weasley?

Fazendo uma pose altiva, afastou-se da sua equipa e encaminhou-se lentamente até ao outro lado do "campo de batalha". Nesse momento, iniciou-se um "cessar-fogo".

- Eu proponho um tratado de paz!

- Quais são os termos do acordo, Srta. Weasley? – Harry entrou igualmente na brincadeira de Ginny.

- Exijo que terminem os massacres a pobres meninas indefesas, pela acção de furiosas bolas de neve! Exijo também que acabem as dores de cabeça no fim dos treinos, por causa de sermões de capitães irritados! Por fim… - aqui, Ginny sorriu maliciosamente para Harry – exijo demonstrações de afecto por parte do meu namorado, de cinco em cinco minutos, que passam por… - os seus olhos cor de mel dirigiram-se para o local em que se encontravam os seus irmãos, depois virou-se de novo para Harry - … tu sabes o que eu quero dizer.

- Concordo com todas as exigências, mas tenho também uma a fazer! Quero que todas aquelas que foram feitas anteriormente sejam iniciadas a partir deste momento.

- De acordo, então?

- De acordo! Agora acho que devo cumprir as minhas obrigações! – Sem dar tempo de resposta à ruiva, Harry puxou-a contra si e beijo-a apaixonadamente.

- Ei! Que pouca-vergonha é esta?

Harry separou-se de Ginny, antes desta lançar um olhar revoltado a Ron.

- O que é que queres dizer com pouca-vergonha? Que eu saiba não sou eu que ando a aproveitar-me do estatuto de monitor-chefe para dar umas escapadinhas à noite com a namorada.

Diante do comentário de Ginny, Ron e, incrivelmente Hermione, coraram violentamente. Harry, Fred e George aperceberam-se de imediato do embaraço dos outros dois, pois adquiriram um sorriso trocista.

- Que história é essa, Roniquinho?

- Isso mesmo, Fred, o que é que andas a fazer, Ron, de noite, pela escola, com a Hermione?

- Fred, George, o que é que estão para aí a dizer?! – conforme falava, Ron adquiria um tom vermelho-vivo.

- Agora eu sei porque é que chegavas tão tarde ao dormitório! E Hermione, a certinha, quem diria!

- Harry, não é nada disso que estás a pensar…

- Eu não estou a pensar nada, Hermione! – falou Harry com o ar mais inocente do mundo – Mas que vocês os dois andam a tramar alguma, ai isso andam… e eu vou descobrir…

- Ei, eles já estão a ficar sem jeito, Harry! É melhor parar por aqui.

- É, Cedric, acho que tens razão… não quero ter de passar o melhor Natal de toda a minha vida, numa cama de St. Mungos por ter sido atacado…

Harry parou de falar subitamente, quando os seus olhos pousaram em duas figuras que lhe eram desconhecidas. Tratavam-se de um rapaz e de uma menina. Ambos pareciam não estar muito à vontade e com uma grande vergonha de se aproximarem. Mas algo neles lhe era familiar. Sim… os olhos de um profundo azul que ele conhecia muito bem.

Ficara mais tarde a saber que eram os sobrinhos netos de Dumbledore. Sentira nesse momento um carinho muito especial por eles, assim como aquele que sentia pelo professor.

Talvez devido a alegria contagiante do Natal… ou então às mais recentes amizades… ou ainda ao momento da troca de presentes, em que Dumbledore fez questão de ser vestir de Pai Natal, praticamente obrigando James a fazer de Rudolfo, a Rena, debaixo dos comentários maliciosos de Sirius e Frank… Harry não sabia… apenas sentia… sentia o amor, a amizade, a sensação de partilha, de que nada de mal poderia acontecer, de que ninguém poderia estragar toda aquela felicidade.

Naquele momento, prometeu a si mesmo que viveria toda a sua vida com toda a intensidade, que aproveitaria cada segundo como se fosse o último, pois haviam coisas pelas quais valia a pena lutar e fazer sacrifícios, porque no final, tudo daria certo.


	20. Supresas de Ano Novo

**Nota de Autora**: Sim, eu sei que sou chata, rs, mas continuarei a pedir: comentem, please!

**Lohany Potter**: Muito obrigada, Lohany :-) Eu também adoro ler brigas James/Lily, mas acima de tudo, eu adoro escrevê-las. Fico contente que tenhas gostado.

E agora o capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Surpresas de Ano Novo**

Ali estava o quadro perfeito… a família perfeita… a sua vida… a sua felicidade… o seu amor! Da porta da sala, Lily observava os seus rapazes. James, sempre o Maroto, não deixava de ser um pai maravilhoso e responsável. Harry, com apenas um ano era uma criança feliz e amada.

Os dois brincavam na sala. James insistia em ensinar o filho a jogar Quidditch, no jogo em miniatura que Sirius lhe oferecera no seu primeiro Natal. Harry apenas soltava gargalhadas de divertimento face às pequenas figuras que se moviam diante dos seus olhos.

Tudo podia ser tão perfeito, tudo poderia ser tão bom, se não fosse aquela maldita profecia. Tinham de se esconder para proteger Harry, sempre com o medo de que Voldemort lhes viesse bater à porta. Lily teria ficado mais descansada se Sirius tivesse sido o guardador secreto. Apesar do que James dizia, ela não confiava em Peter. Achava que por detrás daquele olhar medroso, ele escondia algo muito mais grave. Não sabia o que faria se acontecesse algo ao seu filho. Não queria nem pensar nisso.

De repente, sentiu os seus olhos marejarem. Não, não iria chorar. Afinal era noite de Halloween… noite de alegria e de diversão. Nada de mal iria acontecer. Tinha de acreditar nisso.

Harry notou a presença de Lily e logo começou a esticar os pequenos bracinhos como que a pedir colo. Lily sentou-se ao lado de James e pegou em Harry.

- O que é que tens, Lily? Não me pareces bem!

Era impressionante como James conseguia percebê-la como ninguém, sentir o que ela sentia.

- Não se passa nada James, apenas estou cansada de tudo isto. Quando é que nós iremos viver a nossa vida em paz?

- Não te preocupes, Lily, tudo irá correr bem, vais ver. Eu estou aqui para vos proteger.

Era disso que Lily tinha medo. James, com a sua coragem típica de Gryffindor atirava-se sempre de cabeça para a proteger de tudo e de todos. Já tinha escapado por três vezes de Voldemort. Quantas mais iria ele escapar?

- Eu não quero perder-vos, James!

- E não vais perder, confia em mim. Ainda vamos ver o Harry tornar-se um grande feiticeiro, vamos viver muito, envelhecer juntos e brincar muito com os nossos futuros netos.

Seria mesmo? Lily tinha um mau pressentimento, algo que lhe provocava um aperto no peito e lhe causava uma imensa aflição.

- Eu tenho tanto medo, James!

- Eu sei, Lily, eu também tenho medo. Eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse alguma coisa contigo ou com o Harry. Mas temos de ter confiança de que um dia as coisas vão melhorar.

Era por isso que Lily tanto amava James. Ele sempre conseguia acalmá-la nos momentos de aflição.

Com a sua pequena mão, Harry limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pela cara da mãe, abrindo-lhe um sincero sorriso de criança.

- Estás a ver, Lily? Até o Harry te quer dizer que está tudo bem. Não é, Harry?

Aqueles olhinhos brilhantes deram uma esperança ainda maior a Lily. Agora ela tinha a certeza de que Harry iria viver e tornar-se num grande feiticeiro. Sim… mesmo que Voldemort os encontrasse, mesmo que eles morressem, Harry viveria.

- Está na hora de ir dormir, Harry!

O pequeno lançou um olhar suplicante ao pai.

- A tua mãe tem razão. Não te preocupes, daqui a uns trinta anos, quando deixares de ser um bebé, eu deixo-te ir mais tarde para a cama.

James beijou o filho e afagou-lhe os cabelos rebeldes. Antes de Lily se levantar, Harry envolveu o pescoço do pai com os seus bracinhos e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na cara.

Enquanto subia as escadas com Harry no colo, Lily olhou para trás, para James, ainda sentado no sofá, a olhar para o nada, com um ar preocupado. Uma nova sensação de pânico apoderou-se de Lily. O pressentimento que se vinha a formar desde que acordara nesse dia, intensificava-se cada vez mais.

Colocou Harry na cama dele e ficou a embalá-lo com a sua doce voz até que adormecesse. Lentamente ele foi fechando os olhos e logo dormia profundamente.

Lily voltou a descer até à sala, onde se sentou, abraçada a James, com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele. Podia ouvir o coração dele a bater acelerado. Apesar de não querer demonstrar, ele estava também muito preocupado e receoso.

- Vai tudo correr bem, Lily. Ninguém vai fazer mal ao Harry, eu prometo!

- Oh James, eu tenho tanto medo…

Lágrimas escorreram furiosamente pelo rosto pálido de Lily. James segurou-lhe no queixo para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu amo-te, Lily, nunca te esqueças disso.

Seria aquilo uma despedida? Lily não poderia prever. Mas quando se beijaram, Lily teve a certeza do significado de tudo aquilo.

A porta da frente estilhaçou-se com um estrondo e ambos se levantaram com as varinhas na mão.

- Lily, pega no Harry e foge. É ele. Foge. Eu empato-o!

- Não, James, ele vai matar-te!

Lily estava desesperada. Peter traíra-os e Voldemort estava ali. James iria enfrentá-lo e iria morrer.

James segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Lily, ouve bem! Tens de sair daqui e levar o Harry. Eu vou tentar ganhar tempo. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu nunca te deixarei, prometo! Agora, VAI!

Da entrada da casa, começavam a ouvir-se os passos intimidantes do Senhor das Trevas… os sibilos que este proferia…

Lily olhou mais uma vez para James e viu nele um olhar decidido. Relutante, ela começou a correr até às escadas, enquanto ouvia os primeiros feitiços serem lançados. Já no primeiro andar ela ouviu o som de algo a embater contra a parede. Quando olhou para trás viu James tentar levantar-se. A sua varinha tinha voado para o outro lado da sala e Voldemort aproximava-se dele, com a varinha apontada ao seu peito.

James olhou uma última vez para Lily, antes da luz verde mortal o atingir. Lily viu o brilho desaparecer dos olhos do homem que amava e a vida a abandoná-lo enquanto embatia no chão.

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!

As suas pernas impeliam-na a correr para James, abaná-lo e implorar que não morresse. Mas o choro de um bebé assustado fê-la recuar e correr para o quarto do filho. Tinha de o salvar!

Harry tinha acordado com o barulho e chorava agora sentado no seu berço. Lily pegou nele ao colo, para o tentar acalmar.

Os passos de Voldemort ecoavam pelas escadas, sinal de que ele se aproximava.

- Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça, está bem, Harry? Não chores.

Com um desespero enorme, Lily beijou a testa do filho e colocou-o de novo no berço. A porta do quarto abriu-se e nela surgiu Voldemort. O seu sorriso viperino e o olhar que ele lançou a Harry causou um arrepio em Lily. Ele estava ali para matar o seu filho! Ela não iria deixar.

- O Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

- Afasta-te, sua palerma, afasta-te…

- Não, o Harry não, por favor, prefiro ser eu a morrer… o Harry não, por favor… tenha piedade…

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada estridente.

- Não precisavas de morrer… mas se é assim que queres… AVEDA KEDABRA!

A última coisa que Lily viu antes de cair no vazio foi tudo ficar verde.

No momento seguinte, Lily acordava no seu quarto ao lado de James. Tinha sido um pesadelo. Desde que engravidara vinha a ter constantes pesadelos sobre aquela noite de Halloween.

Estava a suar por todos os lados e respirava com dificuldade. Não era apenas um pesadelo. Cada vez que sonhava com aquilo, revivia todos os sentimentos desse dia, o sentimento de perda de James para sempre, o desespero pela possibilidade de Voldemort conseguir matar Harry.

James, ao seu lado, mexeu-se e colocou o braço em torno de Lily. Esta sorriu no escuro e aconchegou-se junto ao marido. Tudo o que vira naquele pesadelo fazia parte de um passado que ela queria esquecer. Agora podia finalmente dormir descansada. Tudo ficaria bem, tal como James prometera.

O que Lily não sabia era que alguém, longe dali, acordara com o mesmo pesadelo.

* * *

Aquele tinha sido o pior Natal de James, nos seus 17 anos de existência. Mesmo com as constantes tentativas dos amigos para o animar, nunca se tinha sentido tão só… tão triste. A notícia da morte do pai tinha-o abalado imenso, ainda mais por não poder ter estado ao lado dele naquele momento. Se a saudade já era enorme quando ele ainda estava vivo, agora era praticamente insuportável. Não conseguia acreditar que nunca mais veria o seu pai, que nunca mais o abraçaria ou riria junto com ele… que aquelas tardes de Verão a discutir Quidditch já não existiriam mais.

A única coisa que lhe trouxera algum ânimo foi a trégua com Lily. Demorara para perceber, mas a verdade era que a amava acima de tudo. Era bom serem amigos, no entanto, James sentia que queria mais… sabia que não deveriam para por ali. Um dia ela correspondê-lo-ia, mas quando?

Agora que o Ano Novo estava a chegar, só conseguia pensar no que ainda estava para vir, quantos males ainda tinha de enfrentar, quanta dor ainda sentiria até que finalmente a paz fosse algo de mais palpável… menos distante… menos irreal. Pelo que sabia, Voldemort só seria derrotado daí a 21 anos. Teria de esperar tanto tempo? Não sabia o que estava para vir. Porém, sentira algo em Harry, quando falara com ele semanas atrás. O seu futuro filho já sofrera muito. Conseguia vislumbrar no seu olhar uma leve sombra de um passado que já não existia.

James, sentado no parapeito da janela do dormitório, observava o manto branco de neve que cobria os campos em volta do castelo. Os seus pensamentos flutuavam e a sua mente estava longe dali… num lugar diferente, numa época diferente. Sentia saudades de casa. Estava tão longe que nem se apercebeu de que alguém entrara no quarto e o observava em silêncio, há já algum tempo, tentando perceber os sentimentos por detrás daquele olhar tão distante.

Um ambiente animado preenchia a sala comum de Gryffindor. Era véspera de Ano Novo e ninguém parecia estar com muita vontade de abandonar o lugar junto à lareira para se preparar para o baile dessa noite.

Sirius e Frank contavam piadas, arrancando risos de Marlene e Alice e os protestos de Remus para que se comportassem. Os alunos do primeiro ano olhavam-nos com admiração como se eles fossem estrelas de cinema a quem nunca poderiam dirigir a palavra. No meio destes podiam ver-se, de tempos a tempos, olhinhos brilhantes de meninas a observar Sirius, soltando suspiros apaixonados, para grande desespero de Marlene.

Tudo isto passava despercebido a Lily: a conversa, as piadas, as risadas, os olhares de curiosidade. Tudo! Na verdade, o seu olhar estava fixo na escada do dormitório masculino e os seus pensamentos centravam-se no moreno de óculos e cabelos despenteados que ocupava, naquele momento, o quarto do 7.º ano. Ela podia sentir, de longe, a dor que feria o coração de James. Era como se, de certa forma, ela estivesse ligada a ele… um elo mágico que os aproximava desde o Natal. Queria ajudá-lo e o seu coração impelia-a a ir falar com ele.

Sem que ninguém desse por isso, Lily saiu da Sala Comum e subiu as escadas do dormitório. Na sua frente estava a porta que pretendia alcançar, a porta que tão poucas vezes abrira. Colocou a mão na maçaneta… seria mesmo aquilo o melhor a se fazer? James isolara-se de todos naquela semana, só descia do quarto de tempos a tempos e a

única coisa que o tinha feito sorrir tinha sido o "sim" de Lily ao convite para o baile. Sim, ele sorrira por causa dela.

Foi este pensamento que lhe deu coragem para abrir a porta. Junto da janela lá estava ele, com um olhar distante. Parecia um garotinho carente, a precisar urgentemente de alguém que lhe desse colo e lhe dirigisse palavras de conforto. O que Lily mais queria fazer era correr para ele, abraçá-lo e consolá-lo… mas o seu orgulho e a sua razão falaram mais alto.

Lily não soube quanto tempo ficou ali: se alguns minutos… se horas… ou mesmo dias. Talvez uma eternidade! Com passos receosos ela aproximou-se dele. Até aí James ainda não se apercebera da presença dela. Mas, quando Lily se aproximou mais, pode vê-lo fechar os olhos, sentindo o ar à sua volta. Nos lábios de James, formou-se um ténue sorriso, sinal de que se apercebera da presença da ruiva.

- James… – Lily tentou disfarçar a ansiedade da sua voz. – Não devias isolar-te do mundo dessa maneira. Compreendo que estejas num momento horrível da tua vida, mas nunca conseguirás superá-lo sem a ajuda das pessoas que mais gostam de ti: os teus amigos.

James suspirou resignado.

- Eu tento … mas não consigo… ou talvez nem queira!

- Porquê?

- Nunca irias compreender, Lily. Não é só por causa do meu pai… é tudo isto. Toda esta situação. Nós os dois, aquilo que se vive lá no nosso tempo, Voldemort… estou prestes a sair de Hogwarts e nada na minha vida parece ter significado. Não sei o que fazer, Lily!

Naquele momento, James parecia tão cansado, tão frágil. Não existia nele nenhuma réstia do maroto que Lily conhecera.

- James, o meu pai costuma dizer que são as dificuldades que nos fazem evoluir. São os obstáculos da vida que nos fazem crescer de verdade e é a coragem com que os enfrentamos que define quem somos e nos dá força para lutamos pela felicidade. É por isso que tens de lutar, James, pela tua felicidade!

James sorriu tristemente. O seu olhar ainda se fixava no exterior do castelo.

- Sabes qual foi a última coisa que o meu pai me disse? Ele disse-me que esperava que quando eu regressasse lhe levasse notícias sobre os sete netos que ele gostava de ter.

- Sete?!

- De onde achas que eu herdei todo aquele amor pelo Quidditch? – Agora James sorriu abertamente, mas logo o sorriso se apagou, dando lugar a uma tristeza ainda maior. – Infelizmente isso não vai ser mais possível.

Involuntariamente Lily dirigiu a sua mão ao ombro de James mas, no último instante hesitou. Seria aquele o momento mais adequado para isso? Ou melhor… estaria ela preparada para aquele gesto? A sua mão voltou a cair ao longo do seu corpo.

- Olha, James! Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para te dizer isto, afinal ainda há uma semana atrás discutíamos como cão e gato. Mas existem muitas pessoas que te adoram e que se preocupam contigo. Mesmo que os teus pais não estejam mais entre nós, eu tenho a certeza de que eles detestariam que o único filho deles se trancasse no quarto a remoer as mágoas. Reage, James. Onde anda aquela coragem que te trouxe para Gryffindor? Onde é que anda aquele tipo, com espírito Maroto que passava a vida a irritar-me?

Pela primeira vez, desde que Lily ali chegara, James virou-se e encarou-a olhos nos olhos.

- Talvez se tenha dado conta de que não tem mais 11 anos! Que cresceu e que terá novas responsabilidade a partir de agora.

Um novo momento de silêncio surgiu. Eles apenas se olhavam nos olhos um do outro, sem se aperceberem que a distância entre os dois estava a diminuir. Estavam tão próximos que Lily podia já sentir a respiração de James no seu rosto. O coração de Lily começou a bater descontroladamente e as suas pernas começaram a fraquejar no momento em que a mão dele tocou no seu rosto e a aproximou mais de si. Era a segunda vez que experimentava aquela sensação.

Quando os seus lábios estavam prestes a tocar-se, a porta do dormitório abriu-se e Lily afastou-se num salto, sentindo um calor aflorar-lhe na face. Sirius entrava no quarto olhando para os dois com uma expressão confusa.

- Hum… interrompo alguma coisa?

Lily olhou de relance para James. Este tinha voltado a olhar pela janela mas, desta vez, com um ar de profundo aborrecimento.

- Não, Sirius, não interrompeste nada! Na verdade, eu já ia descer.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Lily saiu pela porta fora e correu o mais rápido que as suas pernas deixaram até à Sala Comum. Toda ela tremia e a sua cabeça andava à roda. Não podia ter permitido que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Era a segunda vez que deixava a situação sair do controlo daquela maneira. Ai, mas tinha desejado tanto aquele beijo. Da primeira vez tinha sido maravilhoso.

- O que é que estás para aí a pensar, Lily Evans! Ainda bem que o Sirius interrompeu.

- A falar sozinha, Lily? Olha que esse é o primeiro sinal de demência.

Lily nem se dera conta de que estava a pensar em voz alta. Marlene já a olhava inquisitoriamente, o que fez a ruiva corar ainda mais.

- E o que é que estavas a fazer aí, Lily?

Agora era a vez de Alice.

- Eu? Eu… não… estava… a fazer nada… de mais…

O olhar das duas amigas era intimidante. Ninguém conseguia esconder nada delas.

- Oh! Vá lá, deixem a Lily em paz! Ela certamente teve os seus motivos para estar sozinha com o James, não? – falou uma voz ao lado dela.

A primeira impressão de Lily foi que fora James quem falara… uma impressão que se manteve por breves segundo até que…

- Harry? Quando é que chegaste?

- Agora mesmo. Os outros devem estar a chegar também. Eu vim mais cedo com o meu pai. E então? Preparados para o baile?

Lily olhou para o chão envergonhada. Marlene e Alice sorriram encantadas. Remus escondeu a cara atrás de um livro, pelo que Frank começou a rir às gargalhadas.

- O que foi? – Harry não percebeu o motivo de tantas risadas.

- É que… A Lily aceitou ir ao baile com o James – falou Alice fulminando o namorado com o olhar – e Remus convidou uma primeiranista para ir ao baile.

- O Remus o quê?! – Sirius acabara de regressar – Moony, seu safado! E eu a pensar que eras o certinho dos Marotos. Com que então, a agarrar um pobre menina inocente… diz lá, Remus, que é ela?

Por detrás do livro que Remus segurava podia vislumbrar-se um pedaço da testa dele, tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily.

- Eu convidei a Tonks!

A cor do tosto de Sirius desapareceu em segundos.

- TU O QUÊ?! Remus… tu… tu convidaste a minha prima… a minha priminha? ELA É MUITO MAIS NOVA DO QUE TU! NÃO TENS VERGONHA?!

- Ei, Sirius, não conhecia essa tua faceta de primo protector! – Harry não podia deixar de rir da cara do futuro padrinho – Engraçado… reagiste bem melhor à notícia do casamento dos dois!

Fez-se silêncio na sala. Nenhum deles percebeu de imediato a informação.

- DO QUÊ?! – desta vez foi Remus quem gritou. O livro já estava no chão e ele tinha-se levantado num pulo. – O que é que disseste, Harry? Eu acho que percebi mal.

- Não, Remus, percebeste bem! Então quer dizer que o Remus e a prima do Sirius… até que fazem um casal bonitinho. O Remus, certinho, a Nymphadora, um desastre…

- Marlene! – Sirius saíra do choque – Remus, tu tiveste coragem de pedir a minha prima em casamento?

- Eu não fiz nada, Sirius, eu juro! Eu só a convidei para ir ao baile, mais nada.

- Na verdade – todos os olhares dirigiram-se para Harry – foi a Tonks que, de certa maneira, pediu o Remus em casamento. E olhem que ele demorou quase um ano para aceitar. Era sempre aquela lengalenga "Sou demasiado velho, demasiado pobre e tal, e tal e tal…". Os dois casaram-se no Verão passado, finalmente.

- Eu ainda não acredito! Remus como é que tiveste coragem?!

- Não sei qual é o teu problema, Sirius. Se eles se amam, devias ficar contente pela tua prima ter escolhido um dos teus melhores amigos.

Todos os que se encontravam ali foram apanhados de surpresa. Até aí ninguém se dera conta de que James ali estava. Parecia mais abalado do que nunca mas, desta vez, Lily reconheceu algo mais no seu olhar. Ela podia até adivinhar o que era, pela cara que James fazia ao olhar para Sirius. Afinal ninguém gostava de ser interrompido quando estava prestes a concretizar algo que desejava ardentemente.

James observou as caras de espantos dos amigos.

- O que foi? Disse alguma anormalidade?

- Quer dizer… dito por uma pessoa qualquer, isso não teria nada de anormal, mas vindo de ti, James, que não tens namorada fixa… tens de concordar comigo, é tudo menos normal.

- Não sei porquê, Frank… ficarias admirado com as declarações que o meu pai faz à minha mãe. – interrompeu Harry, em defesa de James, mas com um sorrisinho a aflorar-lhe nos lábios – Ou então os conselhos que ele me dá… Mudando de assunto, não acham que já está mais do que na hora de vocês se prepararem para baile? Não é por nada não, mas o baile começa daqui a quatro horas!

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Alice e Marlene levantaram-se num pulo e correram escada acima em direcção ao dormitório. Lily, pelo contrário levantou-se calmamente. Porém, antes de se retirar voltou-se para Sirius:

- Acho que devias ouvir o teu amigo. Pela primeira vez, ouvi da boca dele alguma coisa acertada.

Sem dar tempo para resposta, Lily saiu rapidamente da sala comum. Nos seus pensamentos ainda pairavam imagens daquele quase beijo… o perfume de James… o toque suave da mão dele no seu rosto… Não! Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido… ela não devia ter permitido! Ela tinha de o esquecer e o mais rápido possível. Bolas! Para que é que tinha de ter aceitado o convite dele? Agora era tarde de mais… já não podia recuar.

* * *

Os relógios de Hogwarts soaram nove badaladas, assinalando a hora a que, normalmente, os alunos se deveriam recolher. Mas, naquele dia, nove horas da noite assinalavam o momento que todos aguardavam com ansiedade: o início do baile de Ano Novo.

Ginny dava os últimos retoques no seu cabelo, enquanto ouvia pacientemente as queixas da sua colega de quarto, Demelza.

- Ginny, sê sincera comigo. Não achas que eu pareço uma foca nesse vestido?

- É claro eu não, Demelza. Tu estás magnífica. O Colin vai derreter-se.

- Achas mesmo? – o sorriso de Demelza não podia ser mais iluminado – Ai, Ginny, ele ficou tão fofo no último Verão, não achas? Eu até tremo quanto ele fala comigo. Depois parece que nem consigo falar direito e começo a gaguejar.

Pelo espelho, Ginny conseguia vislumbrar o olhar sonhador da colega. Ela sabia exactamente o que Demelza estava a sentir.

- Estás apaixonada!

- Eu?! Apaixonada?! – o olhar sonhador foi rapidamente substituído por um tom avermelhado que lhe coloriu as faces – De onde tiraste essa ideia?

Ginny soltou um sorriso de compreensão.

- Isso que sentes pelo Colin é amor. Eu reparei que vocês têm andado muito próximos. Quando ele fala para ti, tu coras, ficas sem saber o que dizer. Além disso, nos últimos tempos andas aérea, suspiras a todo o momento e desenhas corações nos livros. Queres mais sinais? Acredita, eu já passei por isso e sei muito bem o que significa.

- Está bem, Ginny, eu confesso! Mas… achas que ele também gosta de mim?

Ginny afastou-se do espelho e sentou-se na cama de Demelza, ao seu lado.

- Sabes, Demelza, não há nada pior do que amar sem ser correspondido ou não se saber se a pessoa que amamos nos ama também. Eu falo por experiência própria, tu sabes disso. Por isso, o conselho que eu te dou é que fales com o Colin. Vocês são amigos, vão compreender e aceitar os sentimentos um do outro.

- E se ele me rejeitar e se afastar de mim?

- Então, ele não merece a tua amizade, muito menos o teu amor. - Ginny segurou a mão dela e apertou-a, para lhe dar coragem – Vai em frente, amiga. Não esperes anos como eu esperei. Vai tudo correr bem, tem confiança.

- Obrigada, Ginny! O que seria de mim sem ti?

- Terias de aturar a tempo inteiro a Romilda e serias obrigada a juntar-te ao grupinho dela para pintar as unhas e falar de rapazes.

As duas caíram nas risadas. Demelza sempre fora a melhor amiga de Ginny dentro de Gryffindor. Tirando Luna, era com Demelza que passava a maior parte do tempo, até ao ano anterior. Com o início do namoro de Ginny e Harry, Demelza começou a aproveitar a companhia de Colin.

- E tu e o Harry, como é que vão?

Agora era a vez de Ginny envergar um olhar sonhador.

- Ele é maravilhoso! Eu não me canso de estar com ele. No meu caso, posso dizer que valeu a pena ter esperado quase 6 anos.

- Pela maneira como falas, daqui a pouco estão é casados.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Por mais que eu ame o Harry, ainda acho que sou muito nova para casar!

- Estou a brincar, Ginny! – Demelza deu uma rápida olhada no seu relógio – Cruzes! Estamos atrasadas. Temos de nos despachar.

A Sala Comum ainda estava movimentada, com alguns pares que conversavam, ou rapazes que ainda aguardavam os seus respectivos pares. Entre estes encontravam-se Harry, Ron, Sirius, James e Colin.

Mal viu Ginny, Harry abriu um sorriso de deslumbramento. Ginny estava de facto maravilhosa, com um vestido azul claro e com os cachos de cabelo ruivos a caírem-lhe pelos ombros. Fazendo a pose de cavalheiro, Harry pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-a.

- Ginny, estás linda! Mais linda do que nunca!

- Também não estás mal, Harry. – Ginny piscou-lhe o olho maliciosamente, dando-lhe um selinho rápido. Vendo o olhar de espanto do namorado, ela só comseguiu rir ainda mais.

- Harry, andas a corromper a minha irmã! Olha só, está não é a irmã que eu conheço tão bem!

Ginny olhou irritada para o irmão.

- Ora, vai-te encher de lesmas! Hoje vai ser uma noite inesquecível e eu não estou com paciência para te aturar.

- Já estão a discutir? E depois dizem que eu é que passo o meu tempo a discutir com o Ron. – Hermione tinha acabado de descer juntamente com Lily, Marlene e Alice. – Ron deixa a Ginny em paz. Ela já é bem crescidinha para ter o irmão galinha sempre a controlá-la, não achas?

Com a chegada das meninas, o ambiente animou-se. Quer dizer, tirando Ron que ficou com uma cara de profundo aborrecimento. Demelza continuava no fundo das escadas, olhando envergonhada para um Colin que parecia não saber o que fazer. Quando este finalmente saiu do transe em que se encontrava, apressou-se a ir ao encontro dela para lhe dar o braço.

Sirius, sempre o mesmo safado, não hesitou em começar a galantear Marlene. Esta, contrariando o normal, em que o costumava calar apenas com o olhar, sorriu-lhe carinhosamente, pelo que Sirius a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, que só terminou quando Marlene o afastou, alegando que ia estragar a maquilhagem. O resultado foi Sirius juntar-se a Ron e fazer, também ele, uma cara de aborrecimento.

James, por sua vez, ficou até aí, a observar tudo com calma, uma calma que ninguém lhe conhecia. Normalmente já estaria a galantear Lily. Ao contrário de James, Lily tremia como varas verdes. James aproximou-se dela, em passos lentos e estendeu-lhe o braço.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele.

Lily hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por lhe dar o braço, arrancando um discreto sorriso a Harry, que parecia divertir-se muito com tudo aquilo.

Aquela noite prometia ser repleta de surpresas.

* * *

A entrada principal de Hogwarts estava repleta de alunos que aguardavam ansiosamente a abertura das portas do Salão Principal. Lily observava tudo com grande curiosidade e espanto, pois era a primeira vez que participava num baile de Hogwarts. James ao seu lado também parecia boquiaberto e deslumbrado. Na verdade, os únicos que não pareciam dar muita importância eram Ron e Harry. Bem… Ron não parecia ligar a nada e olhava de lado, mal-humorado, para a namorada. Hermione nem se importava, ou fingia não se importar, de tão feliz que estava. Mas Harry, esse parecia querer fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- O que é que se passa, Harry?

- Ah, não é nada. Só não gosto muito de bailes.

- Não ligues, Lily. O Harry só está traumatizado por causa do último baile há três anos. Foi durante o torneio dos três feiticeiros e como ele era um dos campeões teve de abrir a pista de dança.

- Não gozes, Ginny! Ainda por cima eu nem sabia dançar. É algo que eu quero esquecer.

- Concordo plenamente contigo, Harry. É um ano para esquecer. – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Lily olhou para trás para ver quem falara. Não o conhecia, mas o rapaz fazia-a lembrar um ex-monitor de Hufflepuff que ela conhecera. Estava acompanhado de uma menina, que aparentava cerca de dezasseis anos. Lily também não a conhecia.

- Cedric! Danielle! O que é que estão por aqui a fazer?

Cedric estendeu a mão a Harry para o cumprimentar, acenando com a cabeça, em seguida, para Ginny.

- Eu vim terminar os meus estudos. Tu sabes… por causa do que aconteceu no fim do torneio eu não fiz os NIEM.

- E eu pedi a transferência de Beauxbatons, uma vez que os meus pais vieram morar para cá. – Danielle aproximou-se de Ginny e acrescentou – E imagina só, Ginny, o chapéu seleccionou-me para Gryffindor. Vamos ser parceiras de quarto.

- Que bom, Claire! Eu apresento-te as outras. Vais gostar delas. Quer dizer, da Demelza vais gostar de certeza. Mas a Romilda… bem, não é o que se pode considerar a simpatia em pessoa, a não ser para os rapazes, é claro.

Harry e Cedric deixaram as meninas a falar e afastaram-se um pouco. Mesmo assim, Lily pôde perceber o que diziam.

- Ei, Cedric, estou a ver que te estás a dar muito bem com a Danielle.

Cedric corou ligeiramente.

- Não é bem isso. Quer dizer… eu gosto dela e tal… mas, na verdade… tu sabes… eu ainda não a conheço bem!

- Eu percebo! – Harry hesitou um pouco antes de continuar – Cedric, tens falado com… com a Cho?

Cedric assustou-se com a pergunta e olhou surpreso para o colega.

- Não, não tenho. Porque é que haveria de ter falado?

- Ora, você não namoravam há três anos?

- A verdade, Harry, é que nunca chegámos ao ponto de namorar. Saímos algumas vezes, e tal… como dizem os muggles: andávamos. Mas eu terminei com ela na véspera da terceira tarefa. Ela era ciumenta e possessiva. Ninguém aguenta aquilo. Mas porque é que perguntas?

Por uns momentos, Harry ficou sem resposta.

- Por nada. É que… não sei se sabes, mas nós chegámos a namorar.

- E… - Cedric pareceu interessar-se momentaneamente pelo tema da conversa.

- Bem… digamos que acabámos exactamente pelos mesmos motivo que vocês os dois.

- Então ela deu-se mal de novo! – Cedric começou a rir às gargalhadas, facto que chamou à atenção de Danielle e Ginny, pelo que ele baixou o tom de voz – Eu pude perceber que ela adora sair com quem que lhe proporcionam uma maior popularidade. Pelos vistos ela também não perde tempo.

A conversa foi interrompida. As portas do Salão Principal abriram-se para dar passagem aos ansiosos alunos. O Salão estava magnífico, decorado em tons de branco e prateado. Em vez das habituais mesas das equipas, eram observadas mesas redondas, com diversos aperitivos, doces e bebidas, para os mais variados gostos. No centro encontrava-se a pista de dança e, onde habitualmente estava a mesa dos professores, foi montado um palco, onde, naquele momento, uma orquestra de fantasmas tocavam uma valsa.

Haviam sido convidadas várias pessoas para o baile. Dumbledore era o convidado de honra e cumprimentava todos os alunos com igual satisfação.

Mal entraram, os alunos começaram a dispor-se em torno das mesas, tentando servir-se de cerveja amanteigada ou de sumo de abóbora. Fred e George protestavam, dizendo que também devia ser servido Whisky de Fogo.

O baile estava perfeito, a música continuava a tocar e logo alguns professores começaram a dançar, incentivando alguns casais de alunos. Mas alguém não tinha a menor vontade de por os pés naquela pista.

- Eu não quero dançar Hermione. Imagina… eu não sei dançar. Todos se vão rir de mim.

- Há três anos tu dançaste com a Padma Patil e ela nem era tua namorada. – Hermione começava a apresentar aquela expressão de que não era saudável contrariá-la.

- Isso era diferente. Eu já estava a fazer papel ridículo de qualquer maneira. O facto de dançar mal não ia fazer diferença.

- Vá lá, Ron… até o Harry já disse que ia dançar!

Ron olhou irritado para o melhor amigo. Contra factos não há argumentos e Harry acabou de lhe estragar o último argumento que lhe restava.

- Mas o Harry não tem vergonha na cara. Olha só… o Harry a dançar! Ele é a única pessoas que dança pior do que eu!

Como num jogo de ténis, as faces de todos viravam-se, em sincronia, de Ron para Hermione e vice-versa, à medida que a discussão prosseguia. No entanto, com este último comentário de Ron, as caras desviaram-se para Harry. Este não se abalou. Envergando o ar mais maroto que lhe era possível, Harry levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Ginny.

- A donzela concede-me a honra desta dança?

- Será um prazer, gentil cavalheiro!

Ron e Hermione olharam chocados para o casal, mas logo a expressão de Ron se modificou para um ar zombeteiro.

- Agora é que eu quero ver o Harry se sair desta. Ele vai dar-se mal, até aposto!

Contrariando todas as expectativas de Ron, Harry começou a conduzir Ginny na perfeição, pela pista de dança.

- Onde é que ele aprendeu a dançar assim?!

Herione não respondeu. Os seus pensamentos ficaram longe por uns momentos. Mas foi por breves segundos, porque logo regressou ao seu jeito mandão.

- Não quero saber, Ron! Tu vais dançar, nem que eu tenha de te arrastar. Se mesmo assim não vieres, eu arranjo outro par para me acompanhar.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Ron levantou-se tão rápido que parecia ter levado um choque. Agora sim, Hermione estava satisfeita.

Quando a música parou, McGonagall subiu ao palco e logo todos se calaram para a ouvirem.

- Espero que se estejam a divertir. É exactamente para isso que organizamos este baile. Preparámos também uma surpresa. Visto que o baile de há três anos atrás foi um sucesso, eu consegui que, mais uma vez, a escola de Hogwarts abrisse as portas a um evento memorável. Para não me demorar mais, caros alunos e alunas, caros colegas, convosco…. AS WEIRD SISTERS!

Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos por todo o salão e quase todos os alunos, com uma grande excitação, se dirigiram à pista de dança com os seus respectivos pares.

Até àquele momento, Lily e James não tinham trocado muitas palavras. Quando James se dirigia a Lily, esta respondia-lhe com monossílabos. Nesse instante, Lily deu-se conta de que tinha ficado sozinha com ele. Até Remus dançava com Tonks, mesmo que os dois estivessem corados de tanta vergonha.

- Lily! – James falava com algum aborrecimento na voz – Vamos ficar toda a noite neste impasse? Dança pelo menos uma vez comigo. Eu prometo que não te chateio mais.

Ele falava a sério, tão a sério que Lily teve dificuldade em perceber se isso não era mais uma das artimanhas dele. Se ele se esforçasse um pouquinho, até que conseguia ser um cavalheiro e menos irritante, para variar.

- Ok, eu aceito. Mas é só esta vez!

Os olhos de James encheram-se de um novo brilho … um brilho de esperança. Ele segurou a mão dela. Apenas aquele gesto fez coração dela disparar. Mal eles pisaram a pista iniciou-se uma música calma, exactamente o que Lily não queria e, pela terceira vez em apenas uma semana, eles ficaram tão próximos, que podiam sentir o cheiro um do outro. Inconscientemente, Lily encostou a cabeça no peito de James, fechou os olhos e deixou-se guiar por ele e pela música. Ela não podia ver, mas James fechou também os olhos, apenas para aproveitar cada segundo, suplicando para que a música durasse eternamente.

Quando reabriu os olhos, Lily observou cada um dos seus amigos. Marlene estava a soltar os bofes por causa dos olhares nada discretos que algumas raparigas deitavam em Sirius, mesmo que este só tivesse olhos para ela. Frank e Alice estavam nas nuvens. Eram um casal feliz. Hermione e Ron tinham parado de discutir e olhavam-se agora apaixonadamente. Harry tinha encontrado a sua alma gémea. Ele e Ginny amavam-se acima de tudo e ninguém poderia jamais destruir aquele amor. Neville, também parecia estar num momento dourado. Apesar da sua timidez, tinha arranjado a coragem para convidar Luna para o baile. Não tardava nada haveria mais um casal feliz.

Engraçado! Só faltavam mesmo ela e James. Nenhum dos dois tinha encontrado o seu par perfeito. Ela amava-o com todas as suas forças, e sentia que James também a amava. O que é que teria dado errado com eles?

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de alguém. Na porta principal, encontravam-se duas pessoas. Eram Lily e Marlene daquele tempo. Marlene apresentava um barrigão de meter medo. Mas Lily… não podia ser… ela também estava grávida? Sim, de facto ela estava grávida. As duas sorriram para alguém. Olhando na mesma direcção que elas olavam, ela viu Sirius e James adultos a encaminharem-se até elas. Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar e logo a levou até a uma mesa para que se pudesse sentar. James parou a uns metros dela, olhou de cima a baixo, disse-lhe qualquer coisa.

Mas não foi isso que a fez entrar em choque. Foi quando James sorriu apaixonadamente para ela e beijou-a depois de acariciar suavemente a barriga dela. Lily estava a ter alucinações, só podia. Ela estava a dormir e estava a ter um sonho, o sonho mais feliz da sua vida. Não tardava nada ia acordar e ia chegar à conclusão que nada daquilo era real.

Não! Ela não estava a sonhar. Aquilo era a mais pura verdade! Agora tudo fazia sentido…

Quando percebeu o significado de tudo aquilo, Lily afastou-se de James com brusquidão e logo tudo começou a andar à roda. Algo estava preso na sua garganta, algo que parecia estar prestes a libertar-se.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A atenção de vários alunos e professores focou-se nela. A sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar.

- Lily, o que é que se passa? – James estava branco como a neve.

Lily apenas balbuciou palavras sem sentido.

- Eu… casar… Potter… – e, dito isto, tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

- Então eu e o Harry fomos enviados para junto de Voldemort e depois já sabes… eu morri.

Danielle e Cedric haviam-se sentado depois de terem dançado durante várias músicas seguidas e agora Cedric contava-lhe a sua história. Danielle apenas ouvia boquiaberta.

- Graças ao Harry, eu tive uma segunda oportunidade. Ainda não sei como ele o fez, nunca pensei que aquilo seria possível, mas eu tenho de admitir, ele é uma pessoa fantástica e um feiticeiro muito poderoso. Eu diria até que mais poderoso do que o teu tio.

- Pareces dar-te muito bem com o Harry, não?

- Na verdade, nós éramos rivais. Primeiro era no Quidditch. Eu venci-o por uma mera questão de sorte, apenas porque ele caiu da vassoura. Depois foi no torneio. Apesar de nos termos ajudado muito naquele ano e de ele me ter salvo a vida naquele labirinto, nós não deixávamos de ser rivais. Isso mudou neste Verão, uma vez que agora pertencemos os dois à Ordem e temos de trabalhar em conjunto. Desde aí somos bons amigos.

A música calma que se ouvia deu lugar a mais uma agitada. Os poucos casais que estavam sentados voltaram a dançar. Cedric fez um gesto a Danielle, indicando a pista.

- Ah não! Estou muito cansada. Deixa-me respirar um pouco.

- Então está bem. Agora é a tua vez. Fala-me de ti!

- A minha vida não tem muito a dizer. Vivi toda a minha vida em França, estudei em Beauxbaton, quero ser advogada e entrar para o Wizengamot para poder pôr rédea curta nos criminosos deste mundo. – depois de dizer isso tudo numa golfada de ar só, Danielle foi obrigada a parar.

- Uau! Isso é que foi resumir a tua vida. E tua família? Ainda não me falaste muito nela.

- Tirando o meu tio Albus que é de longe a pessoa mais fora do comum que eu conheço, a minha família é o que se pode chamar de normal. A minha mãe é uma conceituada estilista de Paris, o meu pai é jornalista no iLe Monde Magique/i, o jornal diário da comunidade mágica francesa. O meu irmão, o Antoine frequenta a faculdade Muggle de Química. Ele queria estudar alquimia, como o tio Albus, mas não encontrou nenhuma profissão ligada a isso. Além disso apaixonou-se por uma Muggle. Quanto ao meu tio, tu já o conheces. Aliás, acho que não deve haver nenhuma bruxa ou feiticeiro que não conheça o nome de Albus Dumbledore. Eu adoro ouvir as histórias dele, sempre me fazem rir. Ele costuma visitar-nos no Verão, durante as férias e houve mesmo um momento em que eu ouvi tantas histórias de Hogwarts que queria vir estudar aqui. Depois acabei por ir para Beauxbaton.

A música voltou ao ritmo calmo, como se se tratasse de um convite silencioso a casais apaixonados. Desta vez Danielle não recusou o convite de Cedric.

Ao longe Dumbledore sorria enigmaticamente ao ver a proximidade daquele casal. Eles eram com certeza o que se podia chamar de almas gémeas que haviam esperado pelo momento certo para se encontrarem. Nem distâncias… nem a própria morte… nada poderia impedir aquele encontro.

* * *

Quando Lily decidiu ir àquele baile, ela já sabia exactamente qual seria a sua missão: juntar a sua versão do passado com James. Agora que a memória daqueles meses lhe havia sido restaurada, ela lembrava-se exactamente de como descobrira que ia casar com James, no futuro. Como fora tapada em não ver as maiores evidências que tinha à frente. Tudo apontava para aquilo e a verdade foi-lhe colocada na frente dos seus olhos. Mas quando uma pessoa não quer ver ou não acredita no que vê, de nada adianta colocar-lhe as coisas diante do nariz.

Para não aparecer sozinha na festa, Lily conseguiu convencer Marlene a acompanhá-la, mas só depois de lhe dizer que Sirius ia ter muitas candidatas a dançar com ele. Era impressionante como ela, desde que engravidara, se tornara ciumenta. Não que ela já não fosse um pouquinho, mas isso vinha a piorar nas últimas semanas.

Naquele momento, estavam já no átrio de Hogwarts e Lily estava a tentar convencê-la de que ela era a gravidez a tinha favorecido e que aquele barrigão só a tornava mais linda ainda.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, puderam relembrar com emoção o seu baile no sétimo ano. Estava tudo tal como elas se lembravam. As Weird Sister, banda que só surgira dois anos depois da sua saída de Hogwarts, tocava uma música calma.

Logo que elas entraram, Sirius e James vieram ao encontro delas. Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Marlene, Lily, sempre vieram?

- Nem me fales, eu quase que deitava cá fora o meu estômago. Estes enjoos estão a dar cabo de mim. Acho que por serem três são três vezes mais difíceis de suportar.

Sirius olhou preocupado para Marlene.

- Então vamos lá sentar antes que passes mal aqui, Marlene! Depois tenho de ouvir os comentários sarcásticos da Madame Pomfrey de que eu sou um marido negligente.

Mal Sirius e Marlene se afastaram para se sentarem, James chegou à beira de Lily. Parou a uns metros dela e olhou-a com um sorriso bobo.

- Lily, devo dizer, estás linda! Ou melhor… tu és linda, mas hoje estás, sei lá, parece que emites luz!

- Deve ser da gravidez.

- É… deve ser isso. Porque este bebé vai ser tão lindo como a mãe! – Jame aproximou-se dela e fez-lhe uma carícia na barriga.

- És um pai babado, sabias?

- Sou também um marido apaixonado. – disse ele puxando-a para a beijar. – Vamos sentar ou preferes dançar?

Lily não chegou a responder pois um grito ecoou por todo o salão.

- E chega o momento de Lily Evans desmaiar.

- Devo dizer que me deixaste preocupado, naquela noite.

Lily do passado acabava de desmaiar, mas antes de cair no chão foi amparada por James que tentava desesperadamente acordá-la.

- Está muito calor aqui! Vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins?

James acenou em concordância.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais perguntavas.

* * *

Lily abriu de vagar os olhos. A sua cabeça estava a estourar de dor e os únicos sons que conseguia distinguir era a voz preocupada de James a tentar acordá-la. O que acontecera mesmo? Ah sim… descobrira que ia casar com o James.

- O QUÊ?! – num pulo Lily levantou-se e olhou chocada para James, que não estava a perceber nada. – Tu sabias disso não sabias? Tu sabias sim… por isso é que continuaste com as investidas. Devias ter-me dito, Potter, devias ter-me contado… evitadas que eu sofresse como sofri todo este tempo.

- Do que é que estás a falar, Lily? Eu não estou a perceber.

- Não te faças de sonso, Potter! Tu sabes muito bem do que eu estou a falar! – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face de Lily.

Vendo isso, James tentou aproximar-se, mas ela recuou.

- Nunca mais te aproximes de mim. EU ODEIO-TE!

Lily correu para os jardins do castelo, em direcção ao lago. Como ela fora tão burra… e todo aquele tempo o James devia ter-se divertido à brava com a estupidez dela. O desespero estava a sufocá-la e o desejo de bater em James era cada vez maior.

O som de passos tornava-se agora audível. Alguém vinha a correr na sua direcção, provavelmente alguma das suas amigas que a vira sair. A pessoa que corria parecia ofegante quando parou. Lily olhava apenas para o luar reflectido no lago e não percebeu quem tinha chegado.

- Lily, porquê tudo aquilo?

Era James, exactamente a pessoa que ela menos queria ver à frente. Lily limpou as lágrimas e falou sem olhar para ele.

- O que queres Potter? Vieste divertir-te às minhas custas?

- Eu fiquei preocupado contigo, quando te vi daquele jeito. Além disso eu não percebo o motivo de tanta agressividade para comigo.

Lily olhou para James com fúria.

- O que foi? Vais dizer-me que não sabias de nada?

- Se estás a falar do facto de nós sermos casados neste tempo, sim, eu sabia. Eu descobri sem querer e pediram-me para não te dizer nada. O que eu mais queria era contar-te, eu juro, mas eu próprio fiquei confuso com os meus sentimentos por ti.

Lily estava preparada para gritar com ele, se fosse preciso, para libertar toda a raiva que sentia dele, mas o som de risadas fê-la parar e ouvir. Só aí reparou que estavam na entrada da Floresta Proibida e se fossem apanhados seriam certamente castigados. Quem quer que estivesse ali estava a aproximar-se, pois começavam a ouvir-se vozes também. Ela olhou para James assustada, que compreendeu e a puxou para junto dele, deitando por cima deles um manto.

- O que é isto, James?!

- É o meu manto da invisibilidade! Ninguém nos vai ver.

- Depois vais explicar-me essa história direitinho, Potter!

As pessoas finalmente revelavam-se. Eram nada mais, nada menos do que Lily e James Potter, abraçados um ao outro.

- De certeza que não vamos ter problemas por estar aqui?

James deu uma risada.

- Ora Lily, eu sou professor, tu és uma auror formada! Porque é que nos haviam de castigar por estarmos aqui? Além disso, eu vim montes de vezes para aqui, enquanto aluno e nunca fui apanhado.

Lily conjurou uma toalha de piquenique e sentou-se nela. James seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

- Sabes, eu sempre adorei este lugar. Dá-me uma paz! Eu tinha-me esquecido de como Hogwarts é linda à noite!

- Na lua cheia é mais! Mas nunca é seguro, principalmente tendo os Marotos de novo por aí.

Lily olhou para ele muito séria.

- Por acaso não andas a aprontar junto com o Sirius, pois não?

- É claro que não! Eu prometi que ia mudar, lembraste? E não quebrarei essa promessa. Além disso esqueceste de que agora a vítima das brincadeiras sou eu?

- Isso é muito bem feito! Quando o Harry nasceu, tu passavas a vida a contar-lhe histórias dos Marotos, na esperança de que ele seguisse os teus passos. Agora aguenta!

- Mas este pequenote que vem aí não vai ser assim, pois não? – James beijou delicadamente a barriga de Lily. – Não vais aprontar para cima do teu pai, não é? – Olhou novamente para Lily – Temos de lhe arranjar um nome!

- Agora é a tua vez! Eu escolhi o nome do Harry.

Fez-se um silêncio prolongado, no qual James fazia uma cara esquisita, enquanto pensava.

- Sei lá, Anne?

- Demasiado simples!

- Marie?

- Muito comum!

- Lily?

- Já basta uma!

- Madalena?

- Demasiado longo!

- Helena?

Enquanto dizia os nomes, Lily arranjava sempre um defeito para um nome, mas agora…

- É, gostei desse. Mas James… tu só dizes nomes de meninas?!

James inchou de orgulho.

- Isso é porque eu tenho a certeza de que vai ser uma menina, não é Helena?

- E o que e que te leva a pensar isso?

- Instinto paterno! – concluiu com uma pose teatral, arrancando as gargalhadas de Lily, que logo foram substituídas por lágrimas. – O que é que se passa Lily?

Ela começou a chorar com mais intensidade e abraçou-se ao marido.

- Eu nunca pensei que voltássemos a ser tão felizes, depois daquela noite. Quando enfrentaste Voldemort e eu percebi que… que tu…

- Shh! Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Isso faz parte do passado. Voldemort está morto e nada de mal vai acontecer agora. – James sorriu maliciosamente com um pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça – Vamos cortar a língua à Trelawney! Assim evitamos mais alguma profecia estúpida.

Aquele comentário teve o dom de acalmar a ruiva, pois esta sorriu e limpou as lágrimas.

- O que seria de mim sem ti, James?

- Serias aquela Lily mandona e cheiinha de regras, tantas regras que chegava a irritar.

Lily torceu o nariz.

- Era assim tão irritante?

- Digamos que tu nos tiravas o prazer de quebrar as regras. Fazias o Remus sentir-se culpado e depois ele enchia-nos a paciência.

- Então era por isso que tu adoravas irritar-me.

- Isso já é outra história. Sabias que ficas bem linda quando fazes aquela cara de zangada.

Normalmente Lily repreenderia James por causa daquele comentário. Mas naquele dia ela estava muito feliz. Nada do que ele dissesse a faria zangar-se.

- Está frio. Vamos para dentro?

- É claro, minha Fénix humana!

Os dois desapareceram na direcção da escola, deixando Lily e James do passado de novo sozinhos. James retirou manto e olhou para Lily que parecia estática, a olhar para o ponto onde os outros dois tinham desaparecido. Nos seus olhos verdes começavam brilhar as lágrimas. Ela travava agora uma batalha interna. Por um lado, ela amava James e agora tinha a certeza de que seria feliz com ele. Mas por outro, tinha a sua teimosia e o seu orgulho. Estava visto a quem Harry saía. Harry, claro! Como é que ela não percebera? A resposta estava em Harry… nos seus olhos. Agora sabia onde já vira aqueles olhos.

James continuava em silêncio e agora olhava o lago.

- Eu sei que estás magoada comigo, Lily! – a voz dele soava calma, mas cheia de tristeza. – Eu também estaria no teu lugar. Eu devia ter-te contado, é certo, mas eu também tive medo. E se tu te afastasses de mim? Mudaríamos o nosso futuro, tens noção disso? Tudo o que existe agora, neste mundo podia se destruído. Não imaginas o esforço que eu fiz para não te contar tudo na torre de Astronomia, na noite de Natal, quando nos beijámos. Eu juro, Lily, eu amo-te e nunca faria nada que te magoasse. Perdoa-me por favor!

O silêncio que se fazia ouvir, era por demais constrangedor. Nem o som dos animais da floresta era agora ouvido.

- Eu não consigo, James. É mais forte do que eu. Eu não consigo ainda aceitar que vou casar contigo. Parece demasiado forçado. Eu ainda quero ter poder de escolha…

- Só uma pergunta Lily! Tu amas-me? – James disparou aquela pergunta sem pensar nas consequências.

Lily olhou o chão e depois fechou os olhos.

- Eu não sei, James! Na verdade eu já não tenho a certeza de nada.

- Então vamos ver. – sem lhe dar tempo para reagir, James agarrou-a e beijou-a. Apanhada de surpresa Lily tentou afastá-lo. Mas há medida que ela se foi apercebendo do que se estava a passar, ela parou de se debater e permitiu aquele beijo. Foi aí que Lily finalmente percebeu que realmente era James que ela amava e que era ele o homem com quem queria passar o resto da sua vida.

Quando se separaram Lily fez algo que James não esperava. Ela deu-lhe um tapa.

- Ai Lily, para que foi isto? – disse James esfregando a cara.

- Isto foi por me teres beijado à força. E isto… é porque eu te amo. – agora foi vez de Lily agarrar James e beijá-lo.

Ao longe, um casal os observava, festejando o que tinha acontecido.

- Missão cumprida, James Potter!

- Podes crer. Lily Potter! Agora nada nos impede de ser felizes. Agora vamos para dentro, porque já perdemos o discurso do professor Dumbledore uma vez.

* * *

No Salão Principal, o baile continuava animado e ninguém parecia cansado. Até mesmo Ron tinha perdido o medo de dançar e arrastava ele próprio Hermione, quando esta não queria dançar. Harry e Ginny também não se desgrudavam, muito menos Sirius e Marlene (os do passado). Quem não estava a apreciar muito o facto de não poder dançar era Marlene. O peso daquela barriga não o permitia.

- Vá lá, Marlene, anima-te. Para o próximo ano podes dançar à vontade.

- Como é que eu me vou animar, Sirius? Eu pareço uma baleia!

- Nada disso, Marlene. Tu és a grávida mais bonita que já vi. Além disso fizeste de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. Vê só… agora vamos ter finalmente a nossa própria família.

- É, se calhar tens razão.

- Eu tenho sempre razão!

- E também és um grande convencido.

Sirius fingiu-se ofendido, mas isso logo passou quando Marlene finalmente tirou aquela cara de aborrecimento e se riu da cara dele.

- Assim está melhor, Lene. Eu gosto bem mais quando sorris. Não sabes como esse sorriso me fez falta todos aqueles anos, principalmente em Azkaban. Quando eu te vi no Ministério, no Verão passado, foi como se uma luz se acendesse dentro de mim, uma luz que me trouxe a felicidade de novo.

Os olhos de Marlene começaram a brilhar. Aquelas palavras emocionaram-na. Ela sabia tudo o que Sirius tinha sofrido e nada disso era merecido. Ele agora merecia ser feliz e cabia a ela proporcionar-lhe isso.

- Sirius, eu amo-te mais do que a minha própria vida. Tu és um homem maravilhoso e só me dás felicidades. Eu espero que esta passagem de ano seja o virar de uma página, o concluir de uma etapa difícil, que foi o nosso passado, e desejo ardentemente que esta chama da felicidade não se apague nunca.

Sirius abraçou-a, tarefa que não era nada fácil, devido à gravidez dela.

- Se depender me mim, ela nunca se apagará! Eu prometo.

Nada do que tinha acontecido no passado fazia a menor diferença agora. O que importava era apenas o futuro, uma página do livro da vida que ainda estava em branco.

* * *

O casal mais apaixonado daquele Salão era, sem dúvida, Harry e Ginny. Nada do que se passava à volta deles era notado. Eles dançaram toda a noite e ainda não mostravam sinal de cansaço. Foi só quando a banda fez uma paragem de descanso que eles resolveram parar.

- Vamos sentar?! – Ginny ia em direcção das cadeiras onde estavam Hermione e Ron, quando Harry a segurou, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e voltar aos braços dele.

- Ginny, eu quero mostrar-te uma coisa. Anda comigo.

Harry levou-a pelos corredores de Hogwarts, por lugares que Ginny nunca tinha passado. A única coisa que ela sabia é que tinham passado pelo corredor proibido do terceiro andar. Depois disso, ela perdera a noção de onde estavam.

- Para onde me estás a levar?

- Já vais ver Ginny.

Pararam finalmente. Na frente deles apenas existia uma parede vazia. Ginny olhou desconfiada para Harry, tentando perceber o que ele estava a tramar, mas o rosto dele não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção. Ele fechou os olhos e logo Ginny começou a sentir um vento gélido. Na parede antes vazia surgia agora um portal, antigo e decorado com o que pareciam ser desenhos de faraós.

- O que é que significa isto? Harry, como é que sabias deste lugar?

Harry sorriu enigmaticamente.

- É daquele tipo de coisas que só o Herdeiro de Horus pode descobrir. – vendo que Ginny não percebera, Harry prosseguiu. – Eu sonhei um dia que vinha a este lugar. Por isso tentei descobrir se ele existia de verdade. Quando cheguei aqui, eu simplesmente sabia como fazer para entrar, não sei como.

- O meu namorado é cheio de surpresas. – Ginny estava espantada.

- Mas o que eu quero mostrar-te está lá dentro. Vamos? – Harry indicou-lhe a porta para que ela entrasse.

Nada preparou Ginny para o que encontrou lá dentro. Em vez de uma sala, tal como ela esperava, havia um jardim imenso. Nele o sol brilhava e aquecia, como se fosse um dia de Primavera. O imenso relvado era decorado com flores de diversas cores e as árvores eram povoadas por pássaros que cantavam alegremente. Mais afastado via-se um lago, onde patinhos seguiam em fila a pata mãe. Tudo emitia uma beleza divina… tudo era mágico.

- Harry – Ginny nem conseguia encontrar palavras para falar. – Que lugar lindo. Onde estamos?

Harry abraçou-a por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Ainda bem que gostaste! Eu sabia que não te ia desiludir. Estamos num lugar chamado "O bosque dos apaixonados". Quer dizer… isso é a tradução, porque o nome é tão esquisito que nem eu consigo pronunciar. Foi Háthor que o criou, para casais apaixonados como nós. Digamos que ela é uma romântica por Natureza e adora ver a felicidade daqueles que protege. E, modéstia à parte, eu sou um dos preferidos.

- Realmente, este lugar traz uma paz… aqui parece que nada de mal pode acontecer. Mas… – Ginny encarou Harry muito séria – porque é que me trouxeste aqui?

Harry beijou-a ternamente antes de falar.

- Porque tu és a mulher que eu amo… aliás, a única que eu amei realmente. É contigo que eu me quero casar, passar o resto dos meus dias. Eu trouxe-te aqui para te entregar isto. – Harry estendeu-lhe um pequeno embrulho que tinha na mão. Ginny pegou-o trémula e com cuidado abriu-o. Aquilo fê-la abrir a boca de espanto e iluminar os olhos dela.

- Harry isto… isto…

- Sim, são alianças. Os muggles costumam usá-las para simbolizar a solidez do namoro deles, são símbolo da sua união e do seu amor.

- Oh Harry! – Ginny não conseguiu completar. Dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas de felicidade.

Ela abraçou-se a ele com toda a força, demonstrando aquilo que não conseguia dizer. Harry apenas retribuiu, beijando-lhe a testa e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Obrigada, Ginny.

- Eu é que agradeço, Harry, por fazeres de mim a pessoa mais feliz deste mundo… por me amares tanto. Eu agora sinto-me uma pessoa muito especial, por ser amada e amar a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Eles ficaram ali, imenso tempo apenas abraçados, respirando de toda aquela paz. Nem ódios, nem guerras, nem mortes… naquele mundo só deles só havia a felicidade e o amor. Naquele momento, eles perceberam que tudo o que pudesse vir… todos os problemas… todas as tristezas… eles enfrentariam tudo de cabeça erguida, na certeza de que nada correriam mal… pois eles estavam juntos e nada podia superar, jamais, o poder do amor.

* * *

Para Albus Dumbledore, nada era mais importante do que ver a felicidade daqueles que amava, fossem eles familiares, amigos, ou mesmo alunos. Quase toda a sua vida fora professor, tratara de todos os alunos e daquela escola com todo o carinho que poderia dar. Era chegado o momento de se despedir de vez da vida de professor. Levava com ele uma carreira cheia de bons momentos, alegrias, brincadeiras e também muito sofrimento. Deixava aquele ligar com muita pena. Sabia, porém, que deixava o lugar para a pessoa mais indicada, pois apesar de toda aquela rigidez e severidade, Minerva McGonagall era uma pessoa fantástica, compreensiva e carinhosa.

Quando Minerva lhe pedira para discursar naquele baile, ele aceitara com toda a honra. Mas agora, diante de todos aqueles alunos, Dumbledore ficou sem palavras. Ao se levantar, todos os alunos, sem excepção pararam, para o ouvir. Eles respeitavam-no e admiravam-no. Ele esperou uns breves momentos, pois faltavam algumas das pessoas mais importantes para ele. Mas logo Harry, Ginny, Lily e James regressaram e ele pôde finalmente iniciar o discurso.

- Meus caros alunos, caros colegas… é a primeira vez em muitos anos que me dirijo a vós sem ser como director desta escola. Apesar de toda a tristeza que eu sinto em deixar este lugar, eu saio com o sentimento do dever cumprido. Ao longo de mais de sessenta anos como professor, eu ensinei muitos pais, filhos, avós e netos. Assisti às vossas alegrias, às vossas tristezas, às vossas vitórias, ao sucesso de muitos. Foi com grande pena também que vi muito de vós partirem tão cedo – Dumbledore dirigiu o olhar a Cedric – ou a seguirem caminhos que eu não consigo aceitar. Por outro lado, vi muitos apaixonarem-se, a casarem, a terem filhos e viverem felizes. Foi por isso que sempre lutei por esta escola, para a proteger, para dar segurança aos alunos que aqui estudavam, para que todos vocês tivessem a oportunidade de serem felizes. – Enquanto discursava, Dumbledore olhava os olhos de cada um, cada sorriso, cada brilho de esperança no olhar – Agora que este ano termina, eu quero deixar-vos uma mensagem: vivam a vossa vida com toda a intensidade, aproveitem ao máximo cada oportunidade que vos dão. Não deixem que os obstáculos vos impeçam de continuar em frente e, principalmente, lutem pelos vossos sonhos. SEJAM FELIZES!

Todo o salão estourou em aplausos. Mesmo que muitos ali não gostassem de Dumbledore, diga-se muitos Slytherins, a maioria concordava com cada palavra proferida pelo ex-director. Este continuava a olhar os alunos com um imenso orgulho. Eles eram a esperança viva de um futuro melhor, de que nenhum mal teria a hipótese de vencer, porque naquelas cabecinhas existiam sonhos e são os sonhos que regem o mundo.


	21. Estudos de Magia Antiga

**Capítulo 21 – Estudos de Magia Antiga**

O Ano Novo chegava com todo o seu encanto, presenteando todos os Ingleses com um manto gelado de neve. As crianças saíram todas para as ruas a fim de montarem os habituais bonecos de neve ou fazerem as amigáveis guerras de bolas de neve. Os mais velhos observavam-nos com um imenso orgulho no olhar. Fossem bruxos ou Muggles, homens ou mulheres, crianças ou adultos, todos fazia projectos e analisavam as suas expectativas para o ano que se iniciava. Bruxos, principalmente, festejavam o começo de um ano sem guerras, livre de bruxos das trevas… pois agora sim, Voldemort estava morto.

Em Hogwarts, a notícia de que Lily Evans e James Potter tinham começado a namorar caíra na escola como uma bomba de mau cheiro que espalha o seu fedor em poucos segundos. À hora de café da manhã do dia de Ano Novo, já toda a escola sabia da notícia do recente casal. As meninas olhavam invejosas para Lily (as do passado, é claro), perguntando-se que tipo de poção de amor tinha usado a ruiva para agarrar o rapaz mais popular de toda a Hogwarts. Foi preciso James ameaçar azará-las com uma maldição do bicho papão para que deixassem de fazer comentários maldosos acerca da sua amada. Lily nem se importava com isso… afinal tudo se resolvera e ela tinha finalmente admitido que amava James.

Todos os alunos, sem excepção aproveitavam o seu último dia de férias, pois em breve, a euforia do Ano Novo iria passar e eles iriam deparar-se com uma realidade assustadora: as férias tinham acabado e teriam de começar a estudar de novo. Para alunos como Hermione ou Lily isso não trazia grandes problemas, uma vez que estudavam por prazer e não por obrigação. Mas para a grande maioria essa tarefa era um grande tédio, ainda mais depois da notícia que haviam recebido ao jantar da véspera de início das aulas.

- MAIS UMA DISCIPLINA?! Era só o que nos faltava! Querem dar cabo de nós, é?! – Sirius era apenas um numa multidão de alunos revoltados. – "Estudos da Magia Antiga", francamente! Ainda por cima isto cheira-me a história. JÁ NÃO NOS BASTA O BINNS? Agora só falta mesmo arranjarem outro fantasma para nos matar de tédio.

- Sirius, também não é tão mau assim.

- Tens razão, Marlene, não é mau, É PÉSSIMO!

Tal como Sirius, outros alunos também estavam revoltados e acusavam McGonagall de estar a enlouquecer de vez. Hermione foi mesmo obrigada a dar uma cotovelada, em Ron para que este se calasse. Harry era o único que não se pronunciava, quer a favor, quer contra. A carta que ainda tinha nas mãos deixara-o intrigado. Dumbledore estava em Hogwarts e queria falar com ele nessa noite. Pela experiência de Harry, o ex-director apenas o chamava assim quando tinha algo muito sério para lhe contar.

Sem que os amigos reparassem, enquanto saíam do Salão Principal, Harry esgueirou-se por uma das inúmeras passagens secretas que conhecia naquele castelo e rapidamente chegou às gárgulas que guardavam a entrada da sala da directoria. Dita a palavra passe, "Puddlemere United" (se já era engraçado o gosto que Dumbledore tinha por doces de limão, era muito mais engraçado o fanatismo de McGonagall por Quidditch), Harry subiu as escadas em caracol que davam passagem para a sala.

A sala estava apenas ocupada por McGonagall e Dumbledore que conversavam animadamente quando Harry chegou.

- Ainda bem que vieste, Potter. O Professor Dumbledore precisa de falar contigo. Fiquem à vontade e se precisarem de alguma coisa eu estarei na sala aqui ao lado.

- Obrigado, Minerva. – Dumbledore indicou um cadeira a Harry, enquanto a actual directora saía pela porta atrás da sua secretária. – Harry, o que eu quero falar contigo agora não é nada de muito importante, mas gostaria que soubesses disto por mim e não por terceiros.

- O que é que se passa, Professor? – Harry começava a ficar preocupado, pelo que Dumbledore sorriu ternamente para o acalmar.

- Sabes quem é a professora que vai ensinar a nova disciplina? – Harry negou com a cabeça – É Joanne Boss, aquela que foi raptada há uns tempos por Severus Snape. Como já te tinha falado, ela é professora de mitologia e especializada em deuses egípcios. Ela tem vindo a estudar na área da Magia Antiga e sabe mais sobre o Poder de Horus do que qualquer outra pessoa. Tenho a certeza de que tens consciência da responsabilidade que tens em mãos, depois de teres recebido todos aqueles poderes e não será nada bom se não os conseguires controlar devidamente. Não será bom para ti, nem para as pessoas que convivem contigo. – o rosto de Dumbledore adquiriu um semblante sério – Os poderes de Horus, quando descontrolados podem tornar-se catastróficos. Daí a sua necessidade de controlo.

Harry começava a ficar nervoso com tudo aquilo. Mesmo agora, passados quatros meses, ele ainda não se habituara à ideia de que possuía tamanho poder, muitos menos tinha pensado o quão perigoso ele poder-se-ia tornar se não fosse controlado. Tudo o que Harry menos queria agora era pôr em risco a segurança daqueles que amava.

- Eu percebi, Professor. Só não consegui entender onde quer chegar com tudo isto.

- É muito simples, Harry. Eu quero que tenhas aulas particulares com a Professora Boss. Ela irá ajudar-te a conhecer esses poderes e com o tempo aprenderás a controlá-los. Não quero que te sintas pressionado e por isso é que eu quis contar-te pessoalmente para não achares que estão a esconder-te alguma coisa. – Dumbledore estava provavelmente a referir-se à profecia que lhe contou no final do quinto ano.

Harry não estava preocupado com o facto de ter de acrescentar mais aulas ao seu horário. Afinal seria bom saber mais sobre aqueles poderes. O que o chateava era o facto de ter de compartilhar com uma pessoa desconhecida algo que não se sentia à vontade para falar, nem com os seus melhores amigos.

- Não há outra hipótese?

Dumbledore observou Harry por alguns segundos, como se tentasse ler-lhe os pensamentos.

- O que é que tu escondes, Harry?

Aquela pergunta apanhou-o de surpresa. De todas as perguntas que Dumbledore poderia ter feito, aquela era a que menos esperava.

- Eu? Eu… não escondo nada, professor!

O professor estava outra vez com aquele brilhozinho nos olhos de quem não tinha acreditado nas palavras dele e que sabia algo mais que não queria revelar.

- Está bem, Harry. Amanhã depois da aula de Estudos de Magia Antiga, ou como o Sirius gosta de dizer EMA, a professora Boss vai combinar um horário contigo que agrade aos dois. Entendido?

- Sim, professor.

- Óptimo. Boas aulas então!

"Bem, Harry Potter!" pensou para si próprio enquanto saía da sala de McGonagall, "Lá se vai a vida normal e sem problemas!"

* * *

Flashes de um sonho distante percorriam-lhe a memória e, por maior que fosse o esforço que fazia para se recordar, nada ficava claro… era tudo muito confuso. Harry virou-se mais uma vez na cama, tentando perceber o que é que o acordara. Talvez tivesse sido o sonho, ou talvez o barulho de algum colega seu. Não… todos continuavam a dormir e os roncos de Neville continuavam a ser o único som audível.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry finalmente desistiu de tentar recordar-se do sonho que tivera. Se fosse alguma visão sobre Voldemort, a cicatriz doer-lhe-ia e certamente saberia exactamente o que se passara. A única imagem que visualizava com nitidez era a figura de uma menina de aproximadamente 3 anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-esmeralda. Harry começava a achar que estava a ser influenciado pelo seu pai que teimava em dizer que a sua mãe estava grávida de uma menina.

Vendo as horas, reparou que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para as oito e logo os seus colegas de quarto começariam a acordar. Talvez nem todos! Sirius talvez só acordasse daí a quarenta minutos, a correr para se vestir para poder tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes de seguir para as aulas.

Depois de se vestir, Harry desceu até à Sala Comum, pensando encontrá-la deserta. Mas, ao contrário do que tinha imaginado, deparou-se com alguém deitado num dos sofás, a dormir. Tinha longos cabelos, de um ruivo intenso e a sua cara estava escondida por um braço que lhe cobria a cara. Só conhecia duas pessoas com o cabelo assim. Ao aproximar-se mais percebeu finalmente quem era. Vestida num pijama vermelho com desenhos de snitchs douradas e embrulhada num pequeno cobertor branco, encontrava-se Lily.

Harry sorriu carinhosamente ao ver a sua futura mãe com aquele ar angélico e pacífico. Sem querer pisou a cauda de um gato que dormia no chão e o miar de protesto deste acordou Lily que se sentou num pulo.

- Desculpa, Lily, não queria acordar-te!

A ruiva esfregou os olhos, tentando adaptar-se à luz do dia e parecia tentar perceber como fora parar à sala.

- Ah, não faz mal, Harry! Foi bom eu ter acordado, porque não tarda nada os outros alunos vão começar a descer. E posso saber o que é que fazes a pé tão cedo?

Harry encolheu os ombros e sentou-se na poltrona em frente de Lily.

- Alguma coisa me acordou e eu decidi levantar-me em vez que ficar a acumular a preguiça na cama. E a senhorita Evans?! O que é que lhe deu para passar aqui a noite? Sabes que a Sala Comum não é o melhor lugar para se ter uma noite tranquila!

- Não conseguia dormir! Insónias, pesadelos, tudo junto! Para não acordar as meninas eu decidi descer e acabei por adormecer aqui.

Harry observou-a com interesse.

- Então estou a ver a quem é que eu saí, porque pelo que eu vejo do meu pai é preciso uma bomba atómica para o acordar quando ele está ferrado no sono.

Lily riu-se. Estava agora a começar a adaptar-se à realidade de que Harry seria seu filho no futuro e, para falar a verdade, estava a adorar a ideia. Afinal, Lily gostara de Harry desde o primeiro momento que falara com ele.

Harry ficou com um semblante sério.

- Anda alguma coisa a preocupar-te? Porque sempre que eu tenho algum problema vivo perseguido por pesadelos. Tenho até medo de adormecer.

- Não é nada, Harry. – Lily não parecia muito convicta do que havia dito – Não passam de pesadelos, coisas impossíveis de acontecer. E tu Harry? O que te preocupa?

Harry pensou que definitivamente aquela coisa de instinto materno existia. Lily descobrira há poucos dias que seria a sua mãe e já conseguia perceber direitinho quando alguma coisa o preocupava

- O que te leva a pensar que alguma coisa me preocupa?

Lily sorriu mais uma vez.

- Não sei! Apenas senti isso quanto te vi. Não pareces ter dormido muito bem.

- Não, por acaso não dormi muito bem. Mas já não é a primeira vez que me acontece, por isso não é preocupante. Além disso acho que sonhei com a minha maninha… – Harry parou de repente, percebendo o absurdo das suas palavras - … quer dizer… se é que é uma maninha! Ainda não percebi o que leva o meu pai a crer que é uma menina! Aliás, não percebo o porquê de não quererem saber o sexo do bebé antes dele nascer. Já viste se compram tudo de rosa e no final é um rapaz? É que nem morto eu deixo o meu irmão vestir-se de cor-de-rosa! De qualquer maneira… acho que foi com isso mesmo que eu sonhei… sei lá! Era tudo tão confuso… não me lembro bem!

- Harry… acho que estás a perder o fio à meada! – Lily parecia estar a divertir-se imenso com a explicação que Harry estava a dar, com uma velocidade incrível. – Estávamos a falar do que te está a preocupar!

Harry estagnou. Aquele era um assunto delicado. Como é que ele diria que estava com medo da nova professora? Não… medo não era a palavra certa. Era receio! Para seu grande alívio, a conversa foi interrompida por um James todo sorridente que descia as escadas.

- Ora, ora! A família reunida e nem me chamaram?! – James deu um pulo por cima do sofá e aterrou ao lado de Lily que revirou os olhos. – E como é que está a mulher mais bonita de toda a Hogwarts?!

- Menos, James! – Lily afastou James, que se aproximava perigosamente dela para beijá-la – Aposto que dizes isso a todas!

James fez uma expressão ofendidíssima, o que arrancou gargalhadas a Harry.

- EUUU?! Nada disso, ruivinha! Eu só tenho olhos para ti!

- Diz isso a um quarto da população feminina de Hogwarts!

- Lily?! – James fazia uma cara de cachorro sem dono – Para tua informação eu não saio com uma rapariga há um mês! Um mês!

- Bateste sem dúvida o teu record pessoal! – Lily afastava-se a cada aproximação que James fazia dela, até que se levantou e começou a correr pela Sala Comum, com o moreno atrás dela.

- James! Pára! – disse ela entre risos, enquanto James a agarrava para lhe fazer cócegas. – Pronto, eu rendo-me!

James parou subitamente, olhando maliciosamente para a ruiva. Aproveitando a pausa, alçou o seu braço em torno da cinta dela e puxou-a para si, ficando os dois com os rostos muito próximos. Lily corou violentamente, o que fez James sorrir ainda mais. Os dois beijaram-se, parecendo ter esquecido de que não estavam sozinhos, de que Lily estava em pijama e de que estavam na Sala Comum, prestes a encher de alunos.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir diante da cena. Pensou ainda em interrompê-los, mas isso deixá-los ia encabulados e aborrecidos com ele. Sem que os dois percebessem, retirou-se pelo buraco do retrato, para descer até ao Salão Principal onde esperaria pelos amigos. Os corredores, a essa hora, estavam vazios, sendo apenas percorridos por fantasmas ou pelas imagens dos retratos, que saltavam de tela em tela, cumprimentando alegremente o moreno.

O salão principal não era diferente. Tirando um ou dois alunos mais madrugadores, apenas os professores ocupavam já os seus respectivos lugares e a mesa de Gryffindor permanecia vazia. Harry sentou-se num lugar ao centro da longa mesa e apoio a cara numa mão, observando o céu azul, pensativo. Na sua mente pairavam imagens do ano anterior, coisas boas, coisas más, a busca pelas Horcruxes, o episódio do ministérios, o confronto com Horus, o reencontro dos seus pais e de Sirius… a própria chegada dos alunos do passado. A sua vida parecia ter dado uma volta de 360º e os últimos meses pareciam ter correspondido a séculos. Mas algo o preocupava… um pressentimento que o perseguia há alguns dias, desde o Natal… uma sensação que prenunciava o começar de um novo período negro da sua vida.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada dos seus amigos ao salão principal. Estes eram liderados por uma Lily coradíssima e furiosa, que se sentou com força no lugar oposto àquele em que Harry se encontrava. Mais atrás, um James, que parecia também frustrado, fulminava, de tempos a tempos, um Remus que tentava controlar gargalhadas, que teimavam em soltar-se.

- O que é que eu perdi?! – perguntou Harry a Ginny que se sentava nesse momento ao seu lado.

- Ah, Harry, perdeste a cena do dia! – Ginny parecia, tal como Remus, tentar controlar o riso. – O Remus apanhou James e Lily em… digamos… momentos mais íntimos!

- Como assim… "mais íntimos"?

- Nada disso que estás a pensar, sua mente perversa! – Harry corou diante do comentário da namorada, que rapidamente explicou – Eles estavam a beijar-se, só que… bem… a Lily tropeçou e os dois caíram no sofá… e o Remus apanhou-os nessa altura! Deu-lhes o maior sermão e só depois é que os dois conseguiram explicar o porquê de estarem naquela posição.

- Pior! – Lily entrara na conversa, para defender a sua honra – Ele fez isso em frente a miúdos do primeiro ano! Como se eu fosse uma criança irresponsável!

- Temos de convir que a situação era bem constrangedora, não? – agora Remus não se importava em esconder as gargalhadas – A Lily de pijama, deitada no sofá, o James por cima dela, a beijá-la! É suspeito!

A cena que se seguiu foi no mínimo engraçada. Num segundo, James lançou um feitiço de silenciamento no amigo, no outro, uma nuvenzinha cinzenta surgia por cima da sua cabeça, libertando grandes quantidades de chuva e de trovões, em cima de James. O autor do feitiço havia sido, nada mais, nada menos, do que Lily! Sim… Lily a certinha, Lily a monitora, Lily a melhor aluna da época dela… ela fizera isso e soprava agora na ponta da sua varinha, dando a tarefa por concluída.

- Ai… eu sempre quis fazer isto!

- Lily! O que é que te deu?! – James, todo encharcado devido à chuva, mostrava-se indignado.

A ruiva, por sua vez, envergava um ar doce e angelical, divertindo todos na mesa. Se havia alguém que nunca ninguém imaginaria a fazer uma brincadeira, esse alguém era Lily. Não tardou que, até James se apercebesse do ridículo da situação e começasse a rir também.

Com um ar sonhador, Marlene olhou para Sirius, como se uma ideia maldosa surgisse na sua mente.

- É… parece que a monitora dominou finalmente o Maroto! Hogwarts está mais segura agora! – concluiu.

* * *

Um suave odor a flores percorria os corredores até à sala de aula, traçando como que um percurso que os alunos deveriam seguir para encontrar a nova professora. A sala, por si só, ostentava uma poderosa magia… uma magia antiga, cheia de mistérios. As paredes, decoradas com telas ilustrativas de vários episódios históricos, contavam imagens do antigo Egipto: os faraós, os deuses, os sacerdotes, portadores de uma poderosa magia, as criaturas mágicas; cenas de guerras entre o que pareciam ser deuses romanos e deuses gregos, incluindo a conhecida batalha entre Zeus, o pai dos deuses gregos, e o seu irmão e inimigo, Hades, o deus grego dos mortos, por entre raios e trovões; antigos feiticeiros poderosos, como Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin, Hengisto de Woodcroft, entre muitos outros. Era possível vislumbrar no tecto, uma representação dos planetas do sistema solar, que se moviam em torno de um grande Sol, e estrelas que cintilavam, formando constelações, com as mais variadas formas.

Por detrás da secretária da professora, uma prateleira, que ocupava toda a parede, dava suporte para um grupo de vasos muito antigos, em cerâmica, também eles com desenhos e alguns hieróglifos. Cada um parecia pertencer a uma época diferente.

A professora, com os seus quase quarenta anos, envergava uma realeza poucas vezes vista em alguém. Os seus longos cabelos negros e ondulados, caíam-lhe pelos ombros e os seus intensos olhos azuis observavam cada movimento dos alunos recém-chegados. Apesar das marcas traçadas pela idade, mantinha a energia de uma jovem de 20 anos e o um sorriso iluminava a sua face. Nada nela fazia lembrar a mesma Joanne Boss que Harry vira no seu sonho, meses atrás… as olheiras, o olhar de tristeza, a falta de vida… tudo havia desaparecido.

Se alguém mantinha a anterior frustração de ter mais uma disciplina, esta foi rapidamente dispersada pela entrada na sala. Os únicos sons audíveis eram os "oh" e "ah" libertados perante reacções de surpresa. Os olhos de todos percorriam a sala e observavam cada pormenor. Talvez nem todos. Os alunos de Slytherin entravam agora atrasados, liderados por um Draco Malfoy que encarava a professora e os demais Gryffindors, com cara de nojo.

À parte dos alunos da casa das serpentes, Harry era, provavelmente, o único que se mantinha impassível. Tudo bem que a sala o tinha impressionado, mas saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde enfrentaria a professora, deixava-o de pé atrás. Sentiu os olhos da professora a observarem-no, mas não se atreveu a encará-la. Em vez disso, sentou-se na última mesa da sala e começou a abrir o livro e a pegar numa pena e pergaminho.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que todos se tivessem sentado e o barulho cessasse. Só neste momento, a professora Boss começou a falar.

- O meu nome é Joanne Boss, sou a vossa nova professora. Durante o próximo semestre irei leccionar-vos uma disciplina completamente nova. Estudos da Magia Antiga constituirá para vós um aprofundar dos vossos conhecimentos no campo da magia, saber como ela evoluiu ao longo dos tempos. Não… não será o mesmo que História da Magia, muito pelo contrário. Vocês não só aprenderão como irão aplicar o que vos for transmitido nesta aula.

A voz dela soava calma e melodiosa, embalando todos os alunos… não aquele embalar típico de Binns, mas um embalar que captava a atenção de qualquer um, mesmo do mais orgulhoso dos Slytherins. Dando alguns passos, ela aproximou-se da prateleira que continha os vasos.

- Em cada aula viajaremos por uma época, com crenças e rituais, magos e bruxas diferentes. Cada um destes vasos representa uma dessas épocas: as civilizações grega, romana, bárbara, muçulmana ou a saxónica, sendo esta última aquela de onde vem o feiticeiro mais conhecido de todos os tempos, Merlin. Percorremos os séculos, até chegarmos aos dias de hoje. – Joanne pegou num dos vasos e levou-o até à sua secretária. Depois de tirar a tampa do vaso, colocou a mão lá dentro e tirou de lá um punhado de cinza. – Hoje começaremos pela primeira grande civilização mágica de que há história: a civilização egípcia. Deixem-me guiar-vos pelos recônditos da magia antiga. – Dizendo isto, ela soprou sobre a mão, espalhando a cinza sobre os alunos.

Harry sentiu a cinza caiu-lhe sobre a cabeça e logo tudo começou a girar. As imagens à sua volta começavam a dissipar-se e tudo ficou muito mais escuro. No mesmo instante, a mesma sensação que se apoderava dele sempre que viajava com pó-de-flú, começou a surgir, pelo que ele fechou os olhos. Quando tudo parou, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, finalmente abriu os olhos, para constatar que não se encontrava na sala, nem em Hogwarts, muito menos no seu país. As cadeiras e as mesas tinham desaparecido. Em vez disso, estavam todos de pé, num lugar escuro, sem janelas, apenas iluminado com tochas de fogo, no que parecia ser o interior de um templo.

- Como devem ter reparado, viajamos mais de quatro mil anos no tempo e encontramo-nos num antigo templo de adoração a Horus. – Continuou a professora. – Nesta época a magia centrava-se apenas naqueles que eram chamados de Sacerdotes. Eles eram os magos, os curandeiros, os arquitectos, os conselheiros. Nenhum faraó tomava uma decisão sem antes consultar um Sacerdote. Durante séculos assim foi. No entanto, surgiu um problema: uma vez que os conhecimentos eram transmitidos de pessoa para pessoa, muitos conhecimentos se perdiam e muitos eram adulterados. Assim dizem os muggles: "quem conta um conto, acrescenta um ponto". Foi então que tiveram a ideia de escrever um livro… um livro que todos os aspirantes a Sacerdotes pudessem consultar… um livro que preservaria os conhecimentos inalterados. Mas havia ainda outro problema: apenas os Supremos Sacerdotes tinham acesso à magia mais negra… apenas eles poderiam exercê-la sem se sentirem tentados por ela. Aqueles que o fizessem para além do Supremo Sacerdote eram imediatamente executados. O que fazer então? Como resolver este problema?

Nesse momento, começaram a ouvir-se vozes a ecoar pelos corredores. Um cântico monocórdico e ritmado preenchia os ouvidos dos alunos, deixando alguns assustados. A professora não se deixou abalar. Pelo contrário, esta sorriu, parecendo satisfeita. Da única entrada do recinto, começaram a surgir figuras vestidas com pesados mantos de um tom castanho-escuro. Formavam duas filas, sendo que o primeiro homem de cada fila trazia um livro em suas mãos. Nenhum deles pareceu reparar nos intrusos. Era como se estivessem apenas numa memória… como num pensatório.

- Não se preocupem… eles não nos vão ver, nem ouvir. – Boss sorriu para todos, tentando transmitir tranquilidade – Com o intuito de resolver os problemas que se colocavam, foram criados dois livros: um relativo à Magia Branca, o outro relativo à Magia Negra… o Livro dos Vivos e o Livro dos Mortos. Um era o oposto do outro.

A mão de Malfoy foi colocada no ar, atraindo a atenção de todos. Diga-se de passagem que o loiro seria o último a colocar uma dúvida, a não ser que o assunto lhe interessasse mesmo muito.

- Fale, Senhor….?

- Malfoy! – disse ele com uma vaidade irritante – Se a magia que contém o Livro dos Mortos é tão perigosa assim, os outros sacerdotes não poderiam usá-la para dominar tudo e todos?

Joanne sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com a pergunta, embora todos soubessem que existia uma segunda intenção na questão de Malfoy.

- Sim. De facto isso aconteceu. Um dos sacerdotes, que pretendia tornar-se o Supremo, tentou apoderar-se do Livro dos Mortos. Felizmente ele foi parado antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Mas o Supremo Sacerdote daquela época, Imhotep, considerado um dos mais poderosos e mais sábios daquela época, decidiu esconder aquele livro, onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo.

Os sacerdotes que carregavam os livros depositaram-nos num altar junto à estátua de Horus, fazendo uma profunda vénia. De seguida, um a um, todos se retiraram, deixando alunos e professora de novo a sós. Esta afastou-se um pouco dos alunos e encaminhou-se até ao altar, ficando a observar por breves momentos a estátua do Deus Soberano.

- Horus… certamente todos sabem quem ele é. O Deus Soberano, o líder de todos os Deuses do Antigo Egipto. Filho de Osíris e Ísis, Horus é representado com cabeça de falcão e corpo de homem. Detentor de um poder inigualável, reza a lenda que ele lutou com Seth, seu tio, para vingar a morte do seu pai, tendo perdido o olho esquerdo nessa batalha. O deus Sol, Rá, terá substituído esse olho, por um amuleto, hoje conhecido como olho de Horus, ou olho de Wadjet.

A aula começava a entrar num campo que começava a perturbar Harry, a percorrer caminhos que o moreno não queria seguir.

- Mas professora, o que é que isso tem a ver com a Magia Antiga que se pretende que a gente estude? Nós somos mortais e Horus era um deus! – perguntou Remus, parecendo o mais interessado naquela aula.

- Tem toda a razão, Sr. Lupin. Nós somos mortais. Mas existe uma lenda entre os egípcios… uma lenda tão antiga que quase se perdeu pelas teias do tempo. Essa lenda fala que Horus não queria ficar com todo aquele poder apenas para si. Ele temia não ter força suficiente para resistir às tentações da magia negra. Então ele decidiu partilhá-lo. Mas com quem ele partilharia? Com outro deus? Não… ele sabia que, se o fizesse, estaria a entregar o destino do mundo em alguém que não confiava. – mais uma vez a professora começou a andar, enquanto falava. Parou na frente de uma imagem, onde Horus tinha um braço estendido e o seu dedo indicador apontava para baixo. – Ele queria alguém com o coração puro, alguém que usasse o poder apenas para o bem… e não pelo poder em si. Encerrou os poderes no seu amuleto, o olho de Horus e ficou durante milénios a aguardar a chegada de alguém digno de usar ele amuleto.

Estendo o seu indicador, Joanne apontou para o chão, o mesmo lugar que Horus apontava. As bocas de todos abriram-se de espanto quando perceberam a existência de outro desenho no chão: a Terra!

- Ele escolheu um mortal: o Herdeiro de Horus! Nele depositou os mais fascinantes poderes. Reza a lenda que o Herdeiro terá poder sobre os elementos: terra, ar, fogo e água; sobre a vida; sobre a morte.

Neste momento, os olhos da professora recaíram sobre Harry e nele permaneceram durante alguns momentos. Percebendo a situação em que o amigo se encontrava, Hermione rapidamente interveio. Harry agradeceu mentalmente a capacidade da melhor amiga o livrar de situações constrangedoras.

- Professora… quanto ao Livro dos Vivos… que tipo de magias podemos encontrar nele?

O contacto visual foi quebrado, fazendo com que Harry soltasse um suspiro de alívio, que não passou despercebido a Remus e a Lily.

- O Livro dos Vivos fala de tudo o que tenha a ver com a preservação da vida e da saúde. Conhecimentos relativos à adivinhação, à medicina, à cirurgia… esse tipo de coisas. Pelo contrário, o Livro dos Mortos fala de rituais ligados à morte, à vida depois desta, à mumificação. – a professora olhou para o pequeno relógio de pulso que trazia consigo. – Ora vejam só! Perdi-me na hora. É altura de regressarmos.

Com um gesto da varinha, as imagens em volta voltaram a dissipar-se e, em segundos, estavam de novo na sala de aula, sentados nos respectivos lugares.

- Têm alguma pergunta a fazer? Alguma dúvida que queiram esclarecer?

Mais uma vez a mão de Malfoy foi colocada no ar.

- E… quem possuir os poderes de Horus… não poderá ser derrotado, não? – podia ver-se um olhar de ganância no olhos do loiro. – Quem dizer… terá um poder incrível, não é?!

- Caro Sr. Malfoy! – a calma da voz de Boss foi levemente abalada – Devo dizer-lhe que muitos já tentaram encontrar o olho de Horus, em vão… pelo menos o verdadeiro. Era comum, no Antigo Egipto usarem esse amuleto para dar sorte… mas eram falsos e muitos bruxos foram enganados, pensando que estavam a adquirir o original e que iriam ter um poder inimaginável. Todos eles estavam enganados. Horus não seria tão louco a ponto de deixar o seu amuleto por aí, para que qualquer um pudesse ficar na sua posse.

- Mas isso não passa de uma lenda, certo?! – Remus parecia muito séptico em relação a esse poder.

Joanne voltou a passar os olhos por Harry, desviando-os de seguida para o lobisomem.

- Todas as lendas têm um fundo de verdade. E isso aumenta muito quando são lendas mágicas. Digamos que são mais como profecias, para os que acreditam no poder da adivinhação.

- Então esse Herdeiro existiu mesmo? - se havia alguém que estava distraído, essa distracção foi imediatamente dissipada.

Joanne ponderou a resposta durante alguns segundos, mas não voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Isso é uma pergunta a que eu não poderei responder, peço desculpa! – nenhum som foi ouvido, depois desta resposta. – Se não têm mais nenhuma questão, estão dispensados. Continuamos na próxima aula.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente e começou a arrumar as suas coisas. Ia já a sair da sala quando a professora o chamou.

- Sr. Potter, peço que fique, pois tenho um recado para lhe dar.

O moreno fechou os olhos de frustração, xingando-se mentalmente por não ter sido mais rápido a sair da sala. Ao dar meia volta sobre si mesmo, deu de caras com Draco Malfoy que o olhou com desdém, virando-se de seguida para os seus capangas.

- Parece que o Potty marado já se tornou o queridinho da professora. Mais uma para se juntar à legião de fans. Acho que temos de nos despachar se quisermos ter um autógrafo. Que desperdício, tsc tsc… rastejar aos pés de um mestiço… filho de um traidor de sangue e de uma sangue de lama!

Harry levou a mão ao bolso, para sacar a varinha, mas alguém o parou. Olhando para o lado deparou-se com os olhos cor de mel do seu pai, que entrava na sala nesse momento.

- Não vale a pena irritares-te por causa de comentários sem importância. Afinal eles falam com tanto nojo de ti, por não teres sangue puro. Mas se bem me lembro… - James elevou a voz e olhou para Malfoy – não era o próprio Voldemort mestiço, filho de uma bruxa medíocre e de um muggle que a abandonou?! – o professor de Transfiguração abanou a cabeça diante dos tremores de alguns alunos ao ouvirem o nome do feiticeiro das trevas. – É melhor despachares-te, Malfoy, certamente não vais querer perder a próxima aula e eu serei obrigado a tirar-te pontos. Ou talvez tenhas gostado tanto da última detenção que tiveste, que queiras continuar até ao próximo ano. Afinal, pelo que eu ouvi dizer, tens feito um óptimo trabalho a limpar privadas, todas as semanas, com uma escova de dentes!

Os alunos de Gryffindor que permaneciam na sala davam gargalhadas, enquanto assistiam à cena que se desenrolava, entre um Malfoy muito irritado por ter sido interrompido e humilhado por um professor e um James que mantinha uma calma impressionante, como se estivesse a tirar uma dúvida a um aluno, sobre uma coisa banal.

Malfoy, furioso, deu meia volta e saiu da sala, acompanhado de todos os restantes Slytherins. Aos poucos, os Gryffindors foram saindo também, deixando para trás apenas os dois professores e Harry. O professor virou-se para Joanne, que continuava no mesmo lugar, atrás da sua secretária, pronta a intervir no momento certo.

- Desculpa-me a intervenção, Joanne!

- Ora essa, James, eu sei bem o que o génio Potter pode fazer perante acusações daquelas. Não sei se seria capaz de controlar a situação assim. Parabéns! – Joanne fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça, como que a felicitá-lo. – Precisas de alguma coisa?!

- Tenho um assunto para falar contigo, mas eu volto quando não estiveres ocupada. – James fez menção de sair, mas foi interrompido pela colega.

- Eu estou disponível agora. Só queria dizer… - virando-se para Harry – Sr. Potter, creio que o professor Dumbledore já tenha falado consigo. Amanhã às nove horas da noite está bom para si?

Harry olhou para o pai, como que a pedir apoio, mas este não veio. Em vez disso, recebeu um sorrisinho de gozo. Típico!

- Claro, professora! Posso ir agora?

- Sim, Sr. Potter. Está dispensado.

Sem dar mais tempo para alguém mudar de ideias, saiu da sala, sem nem olhar para trás. O tema daquela aula provocara-lhe algum desconforto. Os olhares que a professora lhe enviava, o próprio tom que ela usava, davam a entender que havia um mensagem por detrás de cada palavra que falava. Mas o que o irritava profundamente era ter feito isso diante de uma turma de Slytherins… ter falado do livro dos mortos e do poder de Horus, tendo naquele recinto um grupo razoável de pessoas que matariam para ter quer um, quer outro. Aquela professora podia tornar-se tanto uma bênção como um perigo. Tinha de ter cuidado com ela.

* * *

Na sala comum de Gryffindor, era comum ver-se muito grupinhos separados, de alunos que conversavam. O que não era normal era ver os alunos do sétimo ano divididos. Por um lado, Ron e Hermione conversavam baixinho, envergando uma grande preocupação. Por outro, James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene e Remus pareciam estar a ter uma discussão muda, em que apenas mexiam a boca, de tão baixo que era o tom que usavam. Harry tinha desaparecido há alguns minutos, juntamente com Ginny, e os restantes encontravam-se reunidos em torno da lareira. Neste último, o tema da conversa era sem dúvida a nova disciplina. De um modo geral, todos tinham ficado encantados com a professora e com a sua peculiar forma de dar aulas. Quanto ao interesse que EMA provocara, a opinião era unânime: todos concordavam que era uma das disciplinas mais interessantes que tinham aprendido até aí.

No grupo dos Marotos, o tema era semelhante, mas o rumo era diferente.

- Não sei se vocês reparam, mas ela olhava para o Harry cada vez que falava do Herdeiro de Horus. – Dizia Remus, baixando ainda mais o tom de voz. – Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não sei! Uma coisa é certa: o Harry tem uma magia mais poderosa do que qualquer um de nós.

- Sim, Marlene, é certo. Mas não te esqueças também que este tempo acabou de sair de uma guerra. Não é só o Harry quem tem uma magia poderosa. Se reparares, também a Hermione, ou qualquer um dos Weasleys. Provavelmente eles foram treinados para o pior cenário.

- Eu não concordo totalmente contigo, James. Nós também estamos a ser preparados para uma guerra, lembraste? E não somos tão poderosos como eles. O que é que tenha acontecido neste tempo, eles estiveram envolvidos directamente no combate, disso tenho a certeza.

- Ora, Remus, não vais dizer-me que o James iria deixar um filho dele lutar numa guerra, pois não?

- Não, Sirius, não estou a dizer isso. Mas que esta história está muito mal contada, ai isso está. E depois há aquela história do Menino-que-sobreviveu que ainda não engoli.

- Já chega! – os olhares dirigiram-se para Lily, que ostentava o seu conhecido autoritarismo. – Seja o que for que nos estejam a esconder, não nos diz respeito. Se não nos contaram tudo é porque é para o nosso bem, para não alterarmos o nosso futuro. Há coisas de que é melhor não ter conhecimento!

Tanto Remus como James semicerraram os olhos, tentando avaliar o significado das palavras da ruiva.

- Sabes alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, Lily?

- Eu? Eu… claro que não, James! – o medo tomou conta dos seus olhos. Era evidente que estava a mentir. Mas logo a pose mandona regressou – Eu só estou a fazer algo que _TU_ próprio me pediste!

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- _Eu_?! Não me lembro de alguma vez te ter pedido alguma coisa relacionada com este assunto.

Lily bufou de irritação, como se tivesse falado uma coisa que era demasiado óbvia.

- Não és tu, evidentemente. O Professor Potter! Ele pediu para nós esquecermos de uma vez esta história do Menino-que-sobreviveu. Então vocês vão parar de pensar nisso! Nós não podemos saber o nosso futuro. O que tiver de ser será!

A conversa parecia ter terminado. Mesmo que as dúvidas permanecessem, depois das palavras de Lily, a vontade de prosseguir e enfrentar a fera foi rapidamente dissipada. Havia dias em que era mais seguro enfrentar um Kerberus esfomeado.

* * *

O Bosque dos Apaixonados, tal como Háthor lhe chamara, era um lugar mágico, não apenas no sentido de possuir uma poderosa magia, mas também pelo seu encanto e beleza. Nele os problemas pareciam desaparecer e as preocupações pareciam distantes. Tudo nele tinha o seu encanto: as flores, as árvores, o barulho da queda de água, o chilrear do pássaros, ou mesmo o leve agitar das plantas, com a brisa.

Poucos foram aqueles que, ao longo de séculos em que aquele jardim existira, puderam desfrutar do privilégio de nele entrar. Criado numa dimensão inacessível a qualquer um, tinha ligação a vários portais que transportavam para ali aqueles que fossem autorizados a entrar. Um desses portais encontrava-se em Hogwarts.

Desde a descoberta daquele lugar, era ali que Harry e Ginny passavam os seus momentos a sós, mesmo que fossem poucos. Ginny estava sentada junto ao regato e acariciava os cabelos rebeldes de Harry, que repousara a cabeça em seu colo.

- Diz-me o que te preocupa, Harry! Se não falares comigo não posso ajudar-te!

- Não é nada de mais, Ginny! Apenas quero ficar sozinho um pouquinho com a minha namorada, só isso!

Ginny olhou desconfiada para o moreno, mas com um sorrisinho maroto a aflorar-lhe os lábios.

- Haverá alguma segunda intenção por detrás deste convite para vir aqui, Sr. Potter?! Devo dizer-lhe que sou uma mulher decente e inocente!

Harry levantou-se de repente e corou violentamente.

- Que é isso, Ginny?! Não há nenhuma segunda intenção da minha parte. Tu sabes que eu te respeito que não faria nada que tu não quisesses!

- Calma, amor, eu estou a brincar! – agora Ginny ria às gargalhadas do embaraço de Harry. – Mas imagina só que os meus irmãos ouviam isto?! Eles iam esfolar-te vivo! – O rosto de Ginny ficou novamente sério. – Conta-me lá… o que é que te preocupa?

Harry suspirou, voltou a deitar a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Estou só com um mau pressentimento desde o Natal. Está a passar-se algo que me está a escapar. E depois esta nova professora… eu não consigo sentir-me à vontade na presença dela… é… como se ela conseguisse ler os meus pensamentos… saber os meus segredos! Não me agrada nada o facto de ter aulas particulares com ela.

- Harry! Não vale a pena sofreres por uma coisa que pode nem acontecer. Vamos fazer assim! – Ginny levantou-se repente, obrigando Harry a fazer o mesmo, ao puxá-lo pelos braços. – Enquanto estivermos aqui vamos esquecer isso tudo! Olha à tua volta! Aqui não existem preocupações. Só nós. – A ruiva fez um gesto com a mão abarcando a linha do horizonte.

Harry nada pode evitar soltar um sorriso. Abraçando-a por trás, olhou também a paisagem à sua volta.

- Tens razão, minha ruivinha! Afinal viemos aqui foi para namorar um pouquinho, sem o Ron para nos aborrecer, não foi? O que quer que esteja para acontecer, a gente enfrentará quando chegar o momento certo.

Ginny virou-se de frente para Harry, sem, no entanto, sair dos seus braços. Os seus olhos começaram a brilhar pela formação de breves lágrimas. Com uma delicadeza que lhe era própria, Ginny colocou ambas as mãos sobre a face de Harry e olhou-o bem nos olhos.

- Harry, promete-me, que, se acontecer alguma coisa, não voltarás a afastar-te de mim, só para me protegeres! Promete-me que não vais colocar a tua vida em risco, atirar-te de cabeça para o desconhecido como tantas vezes fizeste no passado.

- Ginny, porque isso…

- Apenas promete-me! – insistiu ela, com uma determinação típica da sua família.

Harry abraçou-a com força. Tudo o que queria era ficar sempre ao lado dela, não a deixar nunca. No entanto, não queria passar por toda a angústia de a ver em perigo. Mas ele já errara uma vez… afastara-a e de nada servira. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro outra vez. Talvez ela estivesse mais protegida junto a si.

- Eu prometo que nunca te vou deixar! – antes que ela pudesse chamar-lhe a atenção para o facto de apenas ele ter prometido uma das duas coisas que pedira, Harry beijou-a… de início com carinho, mas à medida que os segundos passavam, com mais paixão… um beijo cheio de amor, de medo também… mas na certeza porém, de que jamais seriam separados.

* * *

A sala ocupada por Joanne Boss localizava-se na torre Este do castelo. O percurso desde a Sala Comum de Gryffindor até lá demorava cerca de 30 minutos, entre atravessar corredores sombrios, subir e descer escadas sem fim, já para não falar dos quadros irritantes que se encontravam pelo caminho.

Contrariado, Harry largou o conforto da sala comum e a companhia dos seus amigos, para se aventurar em mais um desafio através do desconhecido. Durante todo o caminho, relembrou mentalmente quais as informações que poderia dar e quais aquelas que deveria guardar para si. Existiam coisas que o próprio Dumbledore desconhecia, coisas demasiado perigosas para poderem ser reveladas.

A sala por si só era o que se poderia considerar normal, muito semelhante à de McGonagall, do seu pai, ou de Sirius. Além de uma secretária muito arrumada, tinha várias prateleiras preenchidas com livros, tanto de magia, como muggles e sobre a lareira era possível ver fotografias que se moviam. Fotografias essas que pareciam retratar toda uma vida pessoal à qual Harry não se sentia no direito de invadir. Mas… algo segurou a sua atenção. Uma foto! Uma simples foto em que a professoras se encontrava abraçada a um rapaz ruivo, que em muito lhe fazia lembrar Ron.

Contendo a curiosidade que nascia em si, tentou focar a sua atenção no resto do aposento até que a silhueta da professora surgiu, carregando consigo um tabuleiro com duas chávenas de chocolate quente.

A professora deixara-o sozinho durante uns minutos, nos quais ele pode olhar com atenção cada pormenor do aposento. Depois desse tempo ela surgiu novamente trazendo consigo um tabuleiro com duas chávenas de chocolate quente.

- Bem, Harry… posso tratar-te por Harry, não posso? Pelo menos aqui! – Harry assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto recebia das mãos da professora a chávena – Creio que o professor Dumbledore já tenha falado contigo sobre o propósito destas aulas. Eu sei tudo sobre o poder de Horus! Durante anos eu dediquei-me ao seu estudo. Antes de mais, devo dizer que, o teu segredo está seguro comigo. Mas eu gostaria de fazer primeiro uma pergunta.

Harry soergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando a pergunta que vinha a seguir.

- Como é que, estando tantas pessoas no Ministério no Verão passado, apenas algumas sabem que és o Herdeiro de Horus?

Sem se aperceber, Harry soltou um suspiro. Esperava uma pergunta mais pessoal.

- Isso é fácil! Foi o próprio Horus quem fez isso. Ele modificou as memórias dos que estavam lá, excepto a de algumas pessoas que eu pedi, como os meus pais, ou os meus melhores amigos.

- Confesso que não pensei nessa possibilidade, mesmo que ela pareça a mais lógica. – admitiu a professora, enquanto regressava à sua cadeira, por detrás da secretária. – Prosseguindo para a nossa aula... o que é que conheces do poder de Horus?

Aí estava uma pergunta difícil de responder. O que é que ele sabia? Ele sabia muito, era certo, mas não tanto como gostaria, o que era vergonhoso e ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Encolhendo os ombros, Harry falou.

- Basicamente, conheço os poderes que usei até agora, que posso usar magia elemental… não sei muito mais.

- Então o melhor é começarmos por partes. Vamos começar com a magia elemental, que é aquela que melhor se consegue controlar. Hoje vamos falar de todos os elementos, teoricamente e, em aulas futuras ensinar-te-ei a controlar cada um deles.

Até que a professora não era tão "assustadora" como a princípio Harry imaginara. A ideia que ele tinha daquelas aulas é que seriam algo semelhante às aulas de Oclumência com Snape. Porém enganara-se. Joanne Boss era extremamente simpática e nada do que ela falava parecia aborrecido ou sem utilidade.

- Muito bem… começando do princípio: a Magia Elemental é aquela que tem o controlo sobre os elementos naturais: terra, ar, fogo e água. Deste modo, ela pode ser desdobrada, de acordo com o elemento que é usado. Em tudo encontramos os quatro elementos: na magia, quer antiga, quer moderna… nas religiões Muggles… eles são carregados de um profundo misticismo e simbolismo.

Joanne pegou num livro bastante antigo e abriu numa página que estava marcada, virando de seguida para o aluno.

- Estou certa de que sabes o que isto é!

A imagem era inconfundível, principalmente tendo enfrentado uma anos antes.

- É uma esfinge! – respondeu sem hesitar.

- Correcto! Esta, particularmente, é a esfinge de Gizeh. Ela é formada por quatro animais, cada um representando um dos elementos. O leão, com toda a sua força, movimento e acção, representa o Fogo; a águia, símbolo da alma e da inteligência, representa o Ar; o Touro, símbolo do trabalho, da força e da resistência, representa a Terra. Por fim… o Homem… a Água: conhecimento, vida e luz.

"Cada vez que usares um poder elemental, vais invocar um dos seus regentes. Como deves imaginar, são quatro também: Agni, Rei do Fogo elemental, Kitichi, Rei das montanhas; Varuna, portador do Tridente de Neptuno, senhor das águas; e Parvati, sagrado titã dos céus. Poderás também buscar a magia elemental em criaturas mágicas: nas salamandras, o fogo; nos duendes, a terra; nas sereias, a água; nas fadas, o ar.

À medida que Joanne ia explicando, ia mostrando imagens simbólicas dos elementos. Harry ia-se envolvendo na conversa e todo o anterior receio começava a ser deixado para trás.

De repente, Joanne estagnou.

- O teu aniversário é no final de Julho, não é? – sem motivo aparente, ela começou a rir, deixando Harry sem perceber nada – Desculpa… mas eu acabei de lembrar de algo. No horóscopo egípcio, estás sob a protecção de Rá. Rapaz… tu nasceste para ser poderoso! Melhor, nasceste para ser Gryffindor! Já estava escrito!

- Não estou a perceber, professora!

- Os protegidos de Rá são, por natureza pessoas de grande poder, são óptimos líderes. Por outro lado, no signo do Zodíaco, és Leão, representado, não só pelo animal leão, mas também pelo Sol, símbolo de energia e força vital. Está visto qual é o teu elemento. Não terás problemas em dominar o Fogo! – Joanne levantou-se num pulo – Acabei de mudar de ideias! Que tal treinarmos já hoje o elemento Fogo?

Harry pensou mais uma vez o quanto tinha sido injusto no julgamento da professora de EMA. Agora percebia o quanto ela o poderia ajudar e as vantagens que trariam aquelas aulas. Joanne Boss seria sem dúvida uma grande aliada.

* * *

James andava de um lado para o outro nervoso, algo que não era nada normal no professor de Transfiguração. Quem o conhecia só o vira aquele estado numa situação: quando Dumbledore lhe revelara a profecia, tantos anos atrás e o aconselhara a esconder-se, com a família.

Desde a mensagem que recebera de um amigo há duas semanas, vivia com a sensação de que algo não encaixava. Essa sensação intensificou-se depois da conversa que tivera com Joanne Boss. Mas agora, a sensação passara a uma realidade, realidade essa que certamente precedia acontecimentos muito piores.

Na sala da directoria, os professores que faziam parte da Ordem da Fénix encontravam-se reunidos e cabia a James transmitir-lhe a recente notícia. Ao poucos, outros membros da Ordem foram chegando também, mas nenhum deles sabia qual o motivo da reunião de urgência. A única que parecia ter uma vaga ideia do que se passava era Joanne, que envergava também um semblante preocupado.

- Desculpem-me convocar-vos assim de uma hora para a outra, mas descobri algo muito grave e, depois de falar com a Joanne, acho que passou a ser um assunto da Ordem! – explicou ele – Pouco antes do Natal, eu recebi uma mensagem de um auror que mora no Cairo, no Egipto. Ele avisou-me de que lhe pareceu ter avistado o Peter, por entre a multidão. Como ele não tinha a certeza se era ele ou não, eu decidi aguardar por mais notícias. Esse auror voltou a enviar-me uma mensagem, dias depois, a dizer que havia uma movimentação estranha de bruxos suspeitos. Ontem, ele enviou-me uma outra carta, a contar que descobriu que o museu muggle tinha sido misteriosamente assaltado.

Um burburinho apoderou-se da sala, no momento em que James dera esta informação. Todos conheciam a fama do ex-maroto e todos sabiam que ele não se preocuparia com algo sem importância.

- Eu suspeitei à partida, pela maneira como ocorrera o assalto, de que o assaltante se tratava de um bruxo. Depois de receber essa carta, eu fui falar com a Joanne, uma vez que ela é especialista em tudo o que diga respeito ao Egipto, e tentei saber o que poderia ter naquele museu que tanto interessasse a um bruxo.

A tensão na sala atingia agora o seu ponto máximo. Nem uma mosca era ouvida além da voz de James.

- Hoje eu recebi a confirmação das minhas suspeitas!

O professor olhou para os olhos de cada um dos presentes e deteve-se nos de Dumbledore, que permanecia calmo.

- E o que é que foi roubado? – perguntou o ex-director.

- Preparem-se para o que eu vou falar! Sentem-se e não digam que não avisei.

- Fala logo, James! – Lily parecia ir saltar no pescoço do marido se ele não se despachasse a acabar com aquele sofrimento.

- Okay! Um único artefacto foi roubado e o pior que poderia parar nas mãos de um feiticeiro das trevas: O Livro dos Mortos!

* * *


	22. Sob o brilho da Lua Cheia

**Capítulo 22 – Sob o brilho da Lua Cheia**

A cidade do Cairo, também conhecida por al-Qahira, na língua árabe, foi, durante mais de mil anos a capital do Egipto. Durante séculos atraiu a si vários turistas, arqueólogos com sede de conhecimento e mesmo bruxos que procuravam evidências da magia do antigo Egipto. Durante o dia, a vida toma conta da cidade. Porém, de noite, apenas os centros históricos são movimentados e, muitas vezes, os únicos lugares seguros. O medo pode ser visto espelhado no rosto daqueles que ousam atravessar a cidade após o pôr-do-sol e aqueles mais corajosos, podem acabar por pagar caro a ousadia.

Numa rua deserta e escura, na periferia da cidade, pequenas casas percorriam ambos os lados desta, todas semelhantes e todas elas sem muita vida. A luz da lua era fraca, apesar de faltar apenas um dia para a lua cheia. Mais ao fundo, um casarão antigo mas bem cuidado era rodeado por um imenso jardim. A essa hora, nenhuma vivalma se atrevia a sair do conforto das suas casas, para se aventurar nos perigos da noite. Apenas um homem se movia por entre as sombras, tentando escapar aos olhos de curiosos. Apesar da pouca luz, era possível vislumbrar um brilho de maldade e até de alguma loucura no olhar e perceber os movimentos silenciosos e cuidados que praticava. Os seus olhos recaíram sobre a mansão, em especial numa janela iluminada desta. Um sorriso maléfico aflorou-se nos lábios.

O silêncio que se fazia sentir, foi interrompido pelo grasnar de um corvo. Não tardou que o animal fizesse um voo rasante na figura e pousasse no braço estendido deste. Com a mão livre, o vulto acariciou as penas da ave e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Ao fazer isto, ela levantou voo de novo, dando várias voltas sobre a casa e seguindo depois o seu caminho.

- A última peça está prestes a encaixar-se. O último ingrediente desta poção está prestes a vir ter às minhas mãos! – disse para si mesmo com uma voz rouca, mas cheia de satisfação.

Fora difícil, mas ele finalmente encontrara o que lhe faltava para cumprir a sua missão. Jurara trazer Voldemort de volta ao mundo dos vivos e, desta vez, muito mais forte. A última coisa que precisava estava ali, naquela casa e, a partir do momento em que ele a tivesse em mãos, já nada o poderia impedir de completar a tarefa de que fora encarregado. E, desta vez, nem Harry Potter, nem Ordem da Fénix, o poderiam parar!

* * *

- Então está decidido?! Amanhã à noite, à mesma hora, no lugar do costume!

- Não sei não, Prongs. Eu ainda acho que vocês deveriam ficar aqui. E se vos apanham? E se eu vos ataco?!

- Ora, Moony parece que nós nunca fizemos isto nos últimos três anos! Além disso, ninguém vai desconfiar de um veado a passear pela floresta, ou de um rato a cruzar os corredores de Hogwarts, pois não?

Como faziam todos os meses, os Marotos haviam reunido sozinhos a um canto da sala comum, a planear as aventuras da noite do dia seguinte, a qual era noite de lua cheia. Como sempre também, Remus tentava dissuadi-los da ideia de o acompanharem, esforço este que gastava em vão.

- E para onde vamos desta vez?!

- Wormtail, não me lembro de alguma vez termos planeado o lugar onde iríamos. Acho que a tua forma animaga começa a afectar seriamente a tua inteligência. – Sirius usava o tom de deboche que sempre utilizava quando queria gozar com algum dos amigos. Porém, desta vez, a reacção foi diferente.

Peter olhou para Sirius com uma fúria nunca antes vista no mais pequeno dos marotos e, levantando-se em direcção ao dormitório, respondeu ao outro maroto, com a sua vozinha guinchada:

- Posso ser um rato e vocês podem achar que eu sou um cobarde, mas um dia eu vou provar-vos que estais enganados!

Peter desapareceu pela escada do dormitório, deixando para trás, três rapazes boquiabertos e sem reacção. Nunca antes Peter reagira assim a uma brincadeira de um dos outros três. Tudo bem que eles passavam um pouco dos limites por vezes. Mas Peter ficava a cada dia mais estranho. Até ao ano anterior, os quatro eram inseparáveis. Nesse ano, porém, alguma coisa tinha mudado nele. Afastava-se quando estavam reunidos com os colegas do seu ano, desaparecia por longas horas, sem nunca ter explicado para onde ia, muitas vezes tinham encontrado a sua cama vazia a meio da noite. Quando confrontado com isso, Peter dava respostas vagas, muitas vezes sem sentido: que tivera insónias, que lhe dera a fome e que fora à cozinha, que tinha estado a acabar o trabalho de poções (este argumento era, sem dúvida, intrigante). Os Marotos tinham chegado a perguntar-se se ele teria alguma namorada… mas a ideia foi rapidamente colocada de parte. Que garota, no seu juízo perfeito, quereria ficar com Peter?! Definitivamente, ele andava a esconder-lhes algo.

- Será que alguém consegue explicar-me o que deu no Wormtail?!

- E alguém sabe, Padfoot?! Eu já desisti há muito tempo de o tentar perceber.

- Perceber quem, James?

Lily acabara de chegar, trazendo consigo um monte de livros que mal conseguia carregar. Com um estrondo largou-os em cima de uma mesa ali perto e sentou-se ao lado do namorado, que aproveitou na hora para a abraçar.

- Chega para lá, lapa! – disse a ruiva empurrando James que ficava emburrado. – De quem é que vocês estão a falar?

- Do Peter! Ele anda estranho, ultimamente.

Lily deu uma gargalhada irónica, diante do comentário de Remus.

- Anda estranho?! Eu sempre me lembro de ele ser estranho! Aliás… não sei porque é que só repararam nisso agora. Têm de concordar comigo: ele não é uma pessoa normal.

Os olhos dos três rapazes fixavam-se em Lily, tentando perceber o que ela queria insinuar. Esta não se deixou abalar.

- Sabes, Lily, eu nunca percebi essa implicância toda com o Peter! Que eu me lembre, ele nunca te fez nada… não do tipo que o James fazia para te irritar. – Sirius partira imediatamente em defesa do amigo, mas Lily começava a adquirir aquele semblante autoritário e ameaçador que tanto a caracterizava.

- Se vocês querem saber o que eu acho… muito bem! Eu vou ser sincera… eu não gosto do Peter! Eu acho que ele é oportunista, falso, intriguista e eu, definitivamente, não confio nele. – James ia falar, mas a ruiva calou-o com o olhar – Eu sei que ele é vosso amigo e custa-vos ouvir isto. Mas, não acham estranho que ele desapareça durante horas e não diga nada a ninguém? Pior… não diga nada aos melhores amigos? E ainda há mais! O Harry e todos os outros, falam muito das nossas versões deste tempo: de vocês os três, de mim, da Marlene e mesmo do Frank e da Alice. Porém, nunca falaram do Peter. Acho que isso deve querer dizer alguma coisa…

Aquelas palavras caíram como uma bomba no grupo de amigos. Todos sabiam da inimizade que Lily sentia por Peter e todos sabiam também que o sentimento era recíproco. Mas Lily fizera insinuações que nenhum deles queria aceitar. Remus, sempre o mais sensato dos Marotos, passou as mãos pelos olhos e encarou de seguida a ruiva.

- Lily… o facto deles não falarem, não quer dizer nada. Pode haver um monte de razões para isso… pode inclusive nunca ter surgido a oportunidade de falar dele. O Peter é nosso amigo e nós confiamos nele. Quando ao facto de ele não nos contar tudo… todos temos os nossos segredos, não é verdade? Porque razão o Peter não pode ter os dele?

Um silêncio instaurou-se no meio do grupo, que foi quebrado por Lily que encolhia os ombros.

- Pensem o que quiserem. Eu apenas dei a minha opinião. Se vocês confiam nele, o problema é vosso… agora não me peçam para confiar, porque eu não consigo! – Com fúria, Lily levantou-se dum pulo só, pegou nos livros que acabara de pousar e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- O que é que deu em toda a gente, hoje? – James parecia tentar decidir se ia atrás da namorada, ou se ficava com os amigos. Sirius mostrava-se indignado pelas palavras de Lily. Remus, pelo contrário, pegara num livro e começara a lê-lo. – Eu vou falar com ela.

Após a saída de James, Remus e Sirius entreolharam-se desconfiados.

- Pelos vistos, não é só o Peter que anda estranho. O que achas, Moony?

- Não sei, Padfoot, mas isto começou a acontecer depois que ela descobriu que vai casar com o Prongs. Parece-me mais super protectora do que o habitual… que se preocupa excessivamente. – Depois de fechar o livro que estava a ler, Remus levantou-se – Sabes uma coisa? Vou falar com o Peter.

Sirius ficara sozinho na sala comum. Encostou a cabeça para trás e ficou a observar o tecto, soltando de tempos a tempos, um profundo suspiro. Já fora o dia em que era raro não ver os quatro amigos juntos… já fora o dia em que nenhum se zangava com o outro, independentemente das brincadeiras que se fizessem e das piadas que se dissessem. Naquele momento, ao ver cada um dos amigos seguir o seu caminho, Sirius, o mais despreocupado dos marotos, sentiu uma enorme tristeza e uma profunda angústia. Eles haviam deixado de ser crianças. Tinham crescido e, não tardava nada, teriam de seguir cada um a sua vida. Continuariam amigos, é certo… mas não seria a mesma coisa.

E, ao ser assolado por estes pensamentos, um forte pressentimento invadiu Sirius. Não sabia o porquê, nem como, mas tinha a certa impressão de que os Marotos jamais seriam os mesmos!

* * *

Aquilo que mais agradava a Lily desde que descobrira a sua recente gravidez era sair de casa uma tarde inteira, juntamente com Marlene, para percorrer todas as lojas de Londres que vendessem artigos para bebés. Depois desses longos passeios, nos quais cada uma vinha carregada com uma quantidade razoável de compras que eram encolhidas magicamente, para que as pudessem transportar, Lily espalhava tudo sobre a sua cama, olhava cada roupinha ou cada brinquedo que comprava com imenso carinho e, no final, dobrava peça por peça e arrumava cada coisa no seu lugar.

Nos últimos tempos, Lily deixara-se influenciar pelas crenças de James e passara a comprar tudo cor-de-rosa. Nem queria imaginar se fosse um rapaz. Uma das vantagens de ser bruxa é que poderia trocar a cor apenas com um gesto da varinha.

Naquela noite, colocara em cima da cama tudo o que já comprara até aí. Cada casaquinho, cada ursinho de pelúcia, cada baby-grow… tudo tinha o seu encanto e a sua beleza. No seu colo tinha aberto um álbum de fotografias. Harry deixara-o ali para ela, uma vez que tudo aquilo que a fizesse recordar do passado, desde fotos a cartas e mesmo presentes que tinha guardado com carinho, tudo isso tinha sido destruído em Godric's Hollow. A fotografia que Lily observava tinha sido tirada no dia do baptizado de Harry. Estavam todos tão felizes naquele dia. Ela e James abraçados, um Harry de alguns meses no colo de Marlene, sendo olhado com orgulho pelos padrinhos babados, Remus e Peter ao lado de Sirius.

Peter! Engraçado que ela sempre desconfiara que havia algo muito grave por detrás daquele olhar medroso e inocente. No entanto, todos diziam que era apenas implicância da parte dela e a desconfiança que nutria por ele era infundamentada. Chegara a ter várias discussões com James por causa dele. No final, Peter, por si só, provara que ela estava certa e os outros estavam errados.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de alguém que colocou os braços em torno dela. De início sobressaltou-se, mas logo se deixou abraçar pelo recém-chegado, assim que sentiu o seu perfume.

- James! – foi impossível não soltar o sorriso de felicidade pela chegada do marido. – Quando é que chegaste?

James contornou a cama e sentou-se do outro lado de Lily. Em vez da habitual alegria contagiante, James apresentava uma grande preocupação e parecia não dormir muito bem há algumas noites, facto comprovado pelas nítidas olheiras que contornavam os seus olhos.

- Cheguei agora mesmo. Esperei que terminasse o jantar e vim logo para cá. – James deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Lily, como uma criança abandonada a precisar de colo. – Estava com saudades das minhas meninas!

- Ainda estás preocupado com o desaparecimento do livro?

James deu um sorrisinho travesso.

- Não consigo esconder-te nada, pois não?! – Lily sorriu de volta – Não é apenas o facto do desaparecimento do livro… é que, mais uma vez, o Harry vai ser colocado no meio de tudo isto.

Lily fechou os olhos e encostou-se nas almofadas atrás de si.

- Eu sei. E infelizmente ele saiu ao pai… vai recusar-se ficar de fora. O pior é que nós, o máximo que podemos fazer é apelar para ele não se meter em confusões e apoiá-lo ao máximo. Mas agora é melhor não pensar nisso. – a ruiva pegou em várias peças de roupa que tinha ao seu lado – Olha o que eu comprei hoje.

Os olhos de James iluminaram-se, quando ele se levantou para observar o que ela tinha nas mãos. Uma felicidade indescritível substituiu a preocupação anterior, permanecendo, no entanto, uma leve sombra. Com cuidado pegou num casaquinho minúsculo e colocou-o sobre a barriga saliente de Lily.

- Estás a ver o que eu digo, Hellena?! Por vontade da tua mãe vais ser uma princesinha, mas tu vais fazer vontade ao teu pai e vais ser uma jogadora de Quidditch e vais quebrar todas as regras da escola, não é?

Lily deu um leve tapa na cabeça de James e encarou-o com os olhos semicerrados, num falso aborrecimento.

- Nem penses que eu vou deixar a minha filha subir numa vassoura e jogar contra um grupo de rapazes enfurecidos. Quando muito ela vai ficar a assistir da bancada. E quando a quebrar regras… - Lily parou durante uns momentos, para pensar muito bem no que ia dizer – Ela vai ser uma monitora exemplar como a mãe, ou o pai dela vai ficar de castigo sempre que eu receber uma carta a dizer que ela está em detenção.

James fez biquinho, gesto que arrancou uma gargalhada à ruiva. O olhar de James escureceu de novo.

- Eu só quero que ela tenha uma vida normal, a vida normal que o Harry deveria ter tido.

Lily ficou em silêncio, tentando controlar as lágrimas que começavam a formar-se nos seus olhos. Habituara-se a ver James sempre bem disposto, como se os problemas não existissem. Quando se sentia triste ou com medo de algo, ele sempre a fazia sentir melhor, com alguma palavra de conforto. Mas vê-lo assim, naquela preocupação, fez o seu coração apertar… ficar minúsculo. Mesmo que ele tentasse parecer forte, haviam momentos em que a barreira por ele construída era parcialmente derrubada, deixando ter um vislumbre da angústia que ele sentia. No entanto, aquela barreira reerguia-se em poucos segundos, como naquele momento.

Mal virá as lágrimas de Lily, James fê-la sentar-se no seu colo e abraçou-a com cuidado. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele no mesmo instante em que perdeu o controlo sobre os seus sentimentos. James deixou-a chorar no seu ombro. Havia pessoas que diziam que chorar fazia bem, que as lágrimas levavam as nossas tristezas. Por esse motivo permaneceu em silêncio, apenas a afagar-lhe os cabelos ruivos. Quando ela se acalmou, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e olhou-a bem nos olhos.

- Lily, nada de mal vai acontecer desta vez. Eu prometo! – ela baixou a cabeça – Olha para mim, Lily! Eu alguma vez faltei com alguma promessa? – Lily abanou a cabeça negativamente, em resposta. – Então tem confiança em mim… nada de mal vai acontecer com o Harry ou com a Hellena.

Aos poucos, os soluços de Lily foram cessando e a respiração começou a acalmar.

- Vamos lá esclarecer uma coisa! – James adquirira de novo o ar brincalhão de sempre. – Eu "fugi" de Horwarts, porque estava com saudades da minha ruivinha. Não quero ver tristezas. A única coisa que eu quero é ficar a noite toda agarradinho à mulher que eu amo.

Ainda a limpar as lágrimas, Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas com um ar malicioso.

- Só ficar agarradinho, ou há alguma segunda intenção por detrás dessa frase?! – diante da cara de desentendimento de James, Lily prosseguiu – É que nós podíamos…. Sabes… o Dr. Smethwyck disse que não havia problema!

- De certeza?! – James ostentava algum receio face à proposta.

- Ai, James! Até parece que é a primeira vez que eu fico grávida!

- Que não seja por isso! – Dizendo isto, James deixou-se cair para trás, com Lily em cima dele. Mas, ao fazer isto, caiu em cima de um brinquedo que fez barulho. – Outch! Lily… acho que temos de arrumar isto!

Num gesto rápido, Lily pegou na varinha e com um feitiço fez tudo ficar arrumado nos devidos lugares em segundos. De seguida, voltou-se para o marido.

- Onde tínhamos parado?!

* * *

A sala precisa parecia ter sido transformada numa floresta. Por todo o lado era possível ver-se plantas que trepavam e se agarravam às paredes. Os ramos das árvores cresciam e entrelaçavam-se, formando uma espécie de escudo em torno de alguém. Um rapaz, de olhos cerrados com força e parecendo fazer um esforço imenso, acabara de desaparecer no centro desses ramos. Uma outra pessoa observava o fenómeno com uma grande satisfação. Esta última aproximou-se do rapaz, batendo palmas. Nesse momento, os ramos começaram a afastar-se deixando à vista Harry. No seu peito, algo brilhava, emitindo uma luz carregada de um imenso poder. À medida que os ramos se dispersavam, a luz ia diminuindo de intensidade. O Olho de Horus era agora visível.

- Muito bem, Harry! Estás a progredir mais depressa do que imaginava. Não esperava que hoje já conseguisses dominar tão bem o elemento terra. Afinal parece que vais ter tanta facilidade para controlar os outros elementos, como tiveste com o fogo.

Harry sentou-se no chão ofegante, mas sorridente. O cansaço físico e psicológico era bem visível na sua face e as gotas de suor escorriam-lhe pela face.

- Obrigada… Professora! Mas… nem eu imaginava… que conseguiria hoje! – concordou ele entre golfadas de ar.

Joanne estendeu uma toalha branca a Harry, que a levou à face a fim de secar o suor.

- Bem… por hoje acho que já exigi demasiado de ti. Daqui a algumas aulas controlarás perfeitamente este elemento e já poderemos passar para a água. Creio que será o mais difícil de dominar, uma vez que o teu elemento é o fogo. Quando acabarmos irás aprender a usar todos ao mesmo tempo.

Harry retirou o seu amuleto do pescoço e ficou a observá-lo, enquanto este voltava ao normal. Desde que começara a usar os poderes de Horus, o Olho sempre aparecia e voltava a desaparecer algum tempo depois. Durante os treinos, Harry sentia um grande poder dentro de si, como nunca sentira antes, mas este libertava-se aos poucos, em cada exercício que praticava. Durante todo o mês de Janeiro treinara com Joanne três vezes por semana, mas sempre durante pouco tempo, para não gerar desconfiança nos seus colegas de equipa. Dominava perfeitamente o Fogo e o Ar sem recorrer ao uso da varinha. Na última semana começara a praticar a Terra e já provocara alguns sismos que haviam assustado alguns alunos.

O Olho de Horus começou a desvanecer na sua mão até que desapareceu, trazendo Harry de volta à realidade. A Sala precisa também ia-se transformando: as plantas e a terra ia desaparecendo e duas poltronas surgiram, assim como uma lareira.

- É melhor agasalhares-te, Harry, ou poderás apanhar uma gripe… - Joanne calou-se subitamente, fazendo umas caras esquisitas, respirando rápida e profundamente. – Atchim!

Harry não pode deixar de rir. O à vontade que criara com Joanne no último mês permitia isso.

- O que é que estava a dizer, professora?!

Joanne fuzilou Harry com o olhar, mas logo sorriu por detrás do lenço branco que usara para limpar o nariz.

- Acho que apanhei um resfriado. Bem me parecia que a minha voz estava a começar a falhar.

- Deve ter sido por isso que apareceu aqui uma lareira! – comentou Harry ainda rindo.

Sem dizer mais nada, os dois sentaram-se junto às chamas e ficaram a encará-las em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Este só era quebrado pelo crepitar do fogo.

- Professora?!

- Hum…

- Posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa?!

- Pergunta… não quer dizer que te vá responder!

Harry olhou de lado para a Joanne. Pelos vistos ela tinha aprendido bem as lições de Dumbledore.

- O que é que pode ter no Livro dos Mortos que possa interessar a um Devorador da Morte, ainda mais estando Voldemort morto?

Joanne desviou os olhos rapidamente para Harry.

- Como é que tu sabes do roubo no Livro dos Mortos?!

- Não sabia… apenas desconfiava! Acabou de me confirmar. – Um sorriso travesso à la James Potter formou-se nos lábios de Harry, tornando-o ainda mais parecido com o pai. – Eu posso fazer parte da Ordem da Fénix, mas há coisas de que não tenho conhecimento, por ser ainda estudante. Então tenho de descobrir pelos meus próprios meios. – Harry não disse, mas os seus meios, incluíam aproveitar-se da incapacidade de Hagrid ficar calado.

- Aff… Potters! – Joanne revirou os olhos, virando-se de novo para a lareira. – Okay… bem… o que pode ter no Livro dos Mortos que interesse a um Devorador da Morte! Já pensei nas inúmeras possibilidades… já li e voltei a ler todos os livros que falam dele. Já formulei várias teorias… a maioria sem fundamento. Apenas uma conclusão me pareceu válida.

- Que seria…

Os olhos azuis de Joanne encontraram-se com o verde dos olhos de Harry e este viu um grande receio na professora.

- A única coisa que me pareceu interessar a um Devorador da Morte, estando Voldemort morto, é um ritual de que eu apenas li breves referências. É o que eu penso ser um ritual para trazer pessoas de novo à vida.

Harry demorou a perceber o que Joanne tinha dito mas, assim que processou aquelas palavras, ele ficou rígido e os seus olhos abriram-se de choque.

- Mas… mas… então… então eles podem trazer Voldemort!

- Calma Harry! Eu não disse que eles podem trazê-lo de volta. Eu apenas disse para que servia o ritual.

- Mas se esse ritual existe, eles podem usá-lo e Voldemort regressará…

- Harry! – interrompeu ela, fazendo o moreno calar-se – Ouve-me! Eles podem ter o ritual… mas não têm o principal! Eles precisam de um poder ancestral e muito poderoso para o executar… um poder como o de Horus… e não me parece que mais alguém, além de ti tenha um poder semelhante.

Um suspiro de alívio foi libertado pela boca de Harry. Era bom estar prevenido para tudo, mas a possibilidade do regresso de Voldemort vinha-lhe à cabeça várias vezes e, tal como Harry dissera a Horus, ele sempre arranjava uma maneira de regressar.

- Talvez seja melhor regressares ao dormitório. Hoje esforçaste-te muito e precisas de uma boa noite de sono. – Enquanto Harry se levantava, Joanne acrescentou ainda – E lembra-te sempre: o poder de Horus foi-te dado porque tens um coração puro. Não deixes que esse poder te corrompa.

Harry sorriu sinceramente para a professora.

- Pode ficar descansada, professora, eu não deixarei.

Quando saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, Harry encostou-se na parede, tentando controlar a preocupação que disfarçara dentro da sala. Tinha a sensação que, de certa forma, o pressentimento que sentira desde o Natal tinha alguma coisa a ver com o roubo do Livro e se ele pressentira, havia muito perigo por detrás desse acontecimento. Tinha de estar preparado para o pior.

Devagar e ainda perdido nos seus pensamentos, começou a andar em direcção à Torre de Gryffindor, mas um barulho de passos fê-lo parar e esconder-se nas sombras, por detrás de uma estátua. Não que ele tivesse problemas se fosse apanhado, porque afinal tinha autorização por causa das aulas. Mas, pelos movimentos que eram ouvidos, a pessoa que andasse por ali não queria ser descoberta. Provavelmente algum aluno que se decidira aventurar pelos corredores do castelo.

Os passos foram-se aproximando, mas não era possível observar ninguém. Apenas se ouviam vozes cada vez mais próximas.

- Bolas, Prongs, porque é que tinhas de ter perdido o Mapa? Quero ver se alguém nos apanha! Pelo menos não podem expulsar-nos porque não somos deste tempo. Mas imagina o tempo que ficaríamos em detenção.

- Ninguém nos vai apanhar, isto se tu te calares. O Peter bem que podia ter vindo, não? Vai ser um problema parar aquele Salgueiro assassino.

- Se tu tivesses ido atrás dele e não da Lily, ele teria vindo!

- Agora a culpa é minha? Tu é que o ofendeste!

- Eu não disse nada que não tivesse dito antes. Não percebo porque é que ele ficou assim. Agora é melhor a gente calar-se antes que alguém nos ouça.

Os passos afastaram-se novamente e Harry pode sair das sombras. Um sorriso maroto começou a formar-se nos seus lábio, ao lembrar-se de que era noite de lua cheia. Os Marotos iam entrar em acção novamente e não seria seguro para ninguém sair do castelo nessa noite. Atrás de si, ouviu um miado e, temendo que fosse Mrs. Norris, acelerou o passo, para evitar problemas com Filch.

Por momentos esqueceu as preocupações anteriores, pensando que pelo menos alguém ia divertir-se à brava nessa noite. Já junto ao retrato da Dama Gorda, Harry decidiu que o melhor seria não pensar nisso, pelo menos agora. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser esperar. Como diria Hagrid, o que tiver de vir virá e a enfrentará isso quando chegar a altura certa.

* * *

Os campos de Hogwarts, bem como a Floresta Proibida estavam calmos, sem nenhum sinal de vida e, apesar da leve brisa, nenhum som era ouvido. O frio fazia sentir-se, como era habitual durante o Inverno de Reino Unido e o luar daquela noite mostrava toda a sua força, fornecendo luz para aqueles que se quisessem aventurar pelas sombras da noite.

Junto à floresta proibida, o Salgueiro Zurzidor permanecia imóvel, apenas aguardando quem ousasse aproximar-se, para logo defender o seu território. A alguns metros deste, dois rapazes apareceram, depois de retirarem o manto da invisibilidade. James e Sirius encaravam o salgueiro com determinação, pensando na melhor maneira de passar por ele. Geralmente era Peter quem deslizava, na sua forma animaga, por debaixo dos ramos violentos e tocava no nó que permitia imobilizar a árvore.

- E agora, o que é que fazemos?!

- Não sei, Prongs. Nem eu, nem tu temos uma pontaria fora de série. Mas só nos resta tentar até acertar.

James foi o primeiro, pegando numa pequena pedra, tentou a sua sorte. Falhou por centímetro, mas a sua tentativa activou a fúria do salgueiro e logo teve de se desviar para não ser atingido por um ramo.

- É a minha vez!

Sirius falhou também por muito pouco, mas desta vez o ataque foi mais violento e quase foram atingidos. Várias tentativas decorreram e nenhuma funcionou.

- Não percebo, Padfoot… como é que o Seboso conseguiu acertar à primeira tentativa e nós estamos aqui e falhamos sempre?!

- Talvez o Seboso esteja a treinar tiro ao alvo em fotos nossas, uma vez que… AH!

Sirius deu um salto quando alguma coisa roçou nas suas pernas. Um miado acompanhou o som do sobressalto de Sirius e as risadas de James puderam ser ouvidas.

- Este não é o gato da Hermione? – perguntou Sirius colocando a mão no peito, como se o seu coração fosse saltar a qualquer momento do peito.

- Acho que sim… - A resposta de James foi interrompida por uma expressão de choque que surgiu no seu rosto.

O gato deslizou suavemente sobre os ramos da árvore e tocou no nó, fazendo com que o salgueiro parasse de se debater. De seguida roçou novamente nas pernas de Sirius, ronronando, e desapareceu em direcção ao castelo.

- Este gato é muito estranho!

- Põe estranho nisso, Prongs!

Agora a sua passagem estava aberta. Tinham de ser rápidos, antes que o salgueiro voltasse a atacar. As figuras dos rapazes foram rapidamente substituídas pelas suas formas animagas: um cervo e um cão.

Percorreram em silêncio todo o caminho que levava à Casa dos Gritos, caminho esse que conheciam tão bem. Ao entrarem na casa, um uivo pode ser ouvido no andar de cima e barulhos de coisas a serem quebradas chegaram aos seus ouvidos. A transformação estava completa. Como sempre faziam, Prongs e Padfoot subiram até aos quarto que costumava acolher Moony durante a lua cheia.

Ao abrirem a porta depararam-se com um cenário de caos total. As cortinas estavam rasgadas, as cadeiras e a cama partidas, pedaços de madeira voavam por todos os lados. Moony partia com toda a violência o que parecia ter sido em tempos uma mesa de chá. Mas mal os amigos entraram no aposento, o lobisomem parou. Se era possível um lobisomem sorrir, era isso que Moony fazia nesse momento.

Padfoot soltou um latido, como se lhe pedisse para o seguirem. Mais uma vez, naquele dia, percorreram o túnel entre a cabana dos Gritos e Hogwarts e emergiram pela passagem, infiltrando-se rapidamente na Floresta Proibida, sem desconfiarem por um segundo que aquela noite seria muito diferente de todas as outras que haviam passado naquela floresta… de que, naquela noite, estaria em jogo as suas vidas.

* * *

A Floresta Proibida sempre fora um lugar cheio de mistérios e de muitos perigos. A maioria dos seus habitantes, fossem animais ou criaturas mágicas dotadas de inteligência, não eram receptivos à entrada de humanos no seu território e alguns eram até violentos e letais para quem ousasse permanecer na floresta. A lua cheia dava-lhe um encanto especial, uma magia acima de qualquer uma das outras noites do ciclo lunar, e o vento, que começava a ganhar força, tornava-a ainda mais assustadora, dando a sensação de que até as árvores ganhavam vida.

Nada disto assustava a pessoa que olhava a floresta, a partir de uma das janelas do castelo. Muito pelo contrário! Haviam sido muitas as vezes que entrara nela e as aventuras que lá havia vivido.

Sirius Black estava alheio a tudo o que se passava à sua volta: à lareira que crepitava de tempos a tempos, ao vento que assobiava ao embater na janela do seu aposento, aos Doxies que faziam barulho, tentando escapar ao professor de DCAT que pretendia usá-las na aula do segundo ano. A sua atenção, bem como os seus olhos, fixavam-se no salgueiro zurzidor, onde minutos antes se podiam ver sombras de alguém que se movia. Nos seus lábios formou-se um sorriso maroto, no mesmo instante em que o salgueiro parou de batalhar.

A sua atenção foi desviada, no momento em que se apercebeu da entrada de alguém na sala, lenta e silenciosamente, tentando aproximar-se de Sirius sem ser notada. Pela maneira de andar, de respirar, pelo seu perfume, só podia ser uma pessoa e Sirius sabia quem era. Ainda olhando pela janela, o professor de DCAT sorriu ainda mais ao delicado toque das mãos do intruso que lhe tapava os olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? – disse uma voz brincalhona e feminina.

- Hum… deixa-me pensar! É complicado! É a Tessie? – Sirius divertiu-se com o som de um bufar de irritação – Não, espera! A Kate? – novo bufo – Caroline?

- Alguém está a querer dormir no sofá durante o Verão todo!

Sirius soltou-se imediatamente das mãos que lhe tapavam os olhos e virou-se com um olhar algo assustado.

- Marlene! Não estás a falar a sério, pois não?! Sabes como eu detesto dormir no sofá. – Sirius fez a cara de cachorro abandonado que tão bem sabia fazer e que, durante anos, arrasou com imensos corações – Eu prefiro ficar juntinho a ti, naquela nossa cama fofinha!

Marlene encarou-o com uma falsa raiva, com as mãos na cintura e a bater com o pé no chão.

- Não sei não, Sirius Black! O senhor anda a precisar!

Sirius aproximou-se dela, sorrateiramente, e, envolvendo-a entre os braços, começou a dar-lhe selinhos rápidos.

- Não vais fazer isso com o teu pobre Sirius, pois não, Lena?! Eu não mereço.

A expressão de Marlene suavizou-se e logo começou a corresponder aos beijos de Sirius.

- Merecer, tu merecias. Mas eu não vou fazê-lo. Eu quero ter-te ao meu lado quando estes três pestinhas nascerem, para passares as noites em claro, trocar fraldas… essas coisas.

Apenas a referência aos trigémeos que vinham a caminho provocou uma mudança em Sirius. Um brilho radiante surgiu no seu olhar e um sorriso orgulhoso iluminou a sua face. Nem o comentário maldoso de Marlene pareceu afectá-lo. Lágrimas de emoção surgiram nos olhos de Marlene quando o marido se baixou, como fazia muitas vezes, para falar com a barriga dela. Muitos poderiam achá-lo louco, mas ela sabia que, de alguma forma, os seus filhos ouviam a voz do pai e podia sentir que eles acalmavam nesses momentos. Era como se a voz de Sirius os embalasse.

- E como é que estão os meus três pequenotes hoje? A dar muito trabalho à mamãe? Aliás… - Sirius inclinou a cabeça para cima, para encarar Marlene - … a mamãe deveria estar em casa a descansar. – uma luz parecia ter-se acendido na mente de Sirius. – Por falar nisso, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?!

Marlene revirou os olhos e afastou-se em direcção ao sofá junto da lareira.

- Apenas tive um pressentimento de que deveria estar aqui esta noite. Tu sabes como as coisas funcionam. As memórias daquilo que vivemos quando viajamos para o futuro são restauradas aos poucos. Umas coisas lembrei logo em Setembro, outras memórias vão aparecendo com o passar do tempo.

Sirius encarou-a com uma expressão preocupada.

- Achas que vai acontecer alguma coisa? – como que por reflexo, Sirius desviou os olhos para a entrada da floresta, onde três sombras desapareciam. – Eu lembro vagamente desta noite. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa diferente… mas não consigo lembrar o quê! São pequenos flashes que me vêem à cabeça… frases dispersas sem sentido.

Sirius ficou rígido de repente. O seu olhar continuava perdido na noite, mas a sua expressão transfigurou-se e o medo tomou conta dos seus olhos. Tentando manter-se ocultas nas sombras, duas pessoas corriam desde a entrada principal do castelo até à entrada da floresta. Apesar da distância e da falta de luz, Sirius percebeu imediatamente de quem se tratava. Com um movimento brusco, Sirius encarou Marlene com receito.

- Marlene, não sei o que deu, mas passeios à noite na Floresta Proibida não são nada seguros para duas alunas indefesas.

A boca de Marlene abriu-se de espanto. Sim… ela recordava-se agora que tinha combinado com Lily que era naquela noite que iriam descobrir o que os Marotos faziam todos os meses.

- O que é que tu queres? Se nos tivesses contado mais cedo, a gente não tentaria descobrir pelos nossos próprios meios.

Sem dar tempo para responder, Sirius agarrou na varinha e correu em direcção à entrada. Antes de sair ele ainda olhou por cima do ombro.

- Avisa a McGonagall e o Hagrid para irem ter comigo. E tu… fica aqui quietinha.

Ao mesmo tempo que corria, Sirius adquiriu a sua forma animaga de modo a correr mais rapidamente.

O que é que tinha dado na cabeça de Marlene e Lily para se aventurarem assim na Floresta, apenas para descobrirem onde é que os Marotos iam? Irritava-o ainda mais o facto de saber que tinha vivido aquilo uma vez e de que não se recordava de nada que fosse coerente. Apenas tinha pressentimentos e, naquele momento, o único que conseguia reconhecer era a sensação de perigo.

* * *

Tinham percorrido já uma grande distância, quando encontraram finalmente uma clareira, onde o luar iluminava um pequeno lago. Aquele era o lugar preferido de todos os marotos, aquele em que sempre paravam antes de partir para as suas aventuras. Padfoot logo se sentou nas suas patas traseiras, como se esperasse um sinal dos amigos, pelo que recebeu um olhar de curiosidade lançado por Prongs. Naquelas alturas, não eram necessárias palavras para se comunicarem… todos eles se compreendiam e adivinhavam o que o outro estava a pensar.

Decorridos alguns minutos de silêncio, começou a ser ouvido o som de cascos, o que deixou Moony com os pêlos eriçados e em alerta. Padfoot, pelo contrário, limitou-se a farejar o ar, tentando perceber quem se aproximava. Não tardou que se levantasse e começasse a saltitar alegremente até junto dos dois amigos. Quem quer que se aproximasse não representava nenhum perigo para eles.

O trotear aproximava-se cada vez mais até que, do lado oposto ao caminho para o castelo, surgiu uma criatura a galopar na sua direcção. A criatura tinha longas patas de cavalo, mas tronco e cabeça de humano. Uma longa cabeleira caía-lhe pelas costas, cobrindo o arco e flechas que carregava no seu dorso. Não eram necessárias apresentações. Diante deles estava Firenze, o centauro.

- Fazia tempo que não vos via, jovens Marotos. – o centauro aproximou-se lentamente do grupo. – Desde que a Ursa Maior se tornou mais brilhante que eu ansiava encontrar-vos.

Como resposta, Firenze recebeu um alegre latido de Padfoot e um pequeno uivo de Moony. O Centauro deu um breve sorriso para os adolescentes e olhou o céu com alguma preocupação.

- Marte está pouco brilhante hoje e Júpiter ganha mais força. Vénus está na décima terceira casa. – virando-se de novo para os marotos acrescentou – Talvez seja melhor vocês regressarem. É perigoso permanecer na Floresta por hoje.

Um grito ao longe ecoou pela Floresta até eles. Quem quer que corresse perigo de vida, precisava de ajuda imediata. Prongs não esperou pelos amigos e galopou o mais rapidamente possível na direcção de onde viera o grito. Um novo grito veio até ele, desta vez mais próximo. O seu coração parou por breves momentos, ao reconhecer a dona dessa voz. Acelerando o passo até onde as suas pernas permitiam, ele correu, como nunca correra na vida. Faria de tudo para salvar a vida de Lily, mesmo que para isso, colocasse em risco a sua.

* * *

Lily e Marlene caminhavam de braço dado, de varinhas em punho, entrando cada vez mais na Floresta. Por mais corajosas que fossem, o medo começava a apoderar-se delas e começavam a arrepender-se seriamente de terem tentado seguir os Marotos. Elas sabiam que eles eram arrojados, mas aventurar-se assim, pela Floresta Proibida, já vencia os limites da loucura.

- Vamos voltar para trás, Lily?! – a voz de Marlene saíra tremida.

- Para onde, Marlene?! Eu nem sei mais por onde viemos. Tenho a sensação que temos andado em círculos. Temos de encarar os factos: estamos perdidas. Só temos duas opções: tentar encontrar a saída e arriscarmo-nos a ser devoradas por alguma criatura, ou pedir ajuda ao castelo e sermos expulsas. Qual queres seguir?

Uma risada nervosa saiu dos lábios de Marlene.

- Deixa-me pensar. Entre enfrentar uma manada de criaturas desconhecidas e mortíferas e a fúria de Minerva McGonagall… acho que prefiro a primeira opção. Sabes… é que eu não tenho muito amor à minha vida. As criaturas da floresta parecem bem mais amigáveis do que a McGonagall quando está zangada.

Lily não respondeu. Um pressentimento de que alguma coisa iria acontecer em breve apoderou-se dela e o pânico impediu-a de falar. As suas mãos tremiam e, apesar do frio, suava por todos os lados.

O som de galhos a serem pisados fê-las estagnar e suster a respiração. A alguns metros delas, alguém, coberto por um longo manto e com o rosto coberto por um capuz, movia-se lentamente e olhava ao seu redor, como se esperasse alguém. O som de um estalido alto rompeu o ar e uma outra pessoa apareceu ao lado da primeira.

- Está tudo a correr como o planeado. O momento certo está a chegar. – falou o recém chegado, recebendo silêncio em troca. – O que é que te aconteceu? – novamente silêncio – Ah… estás sem voz! Francamente! Gripe é coisa de muggles idiotas. – era possível ouvir o som de um bufar de frustração do outro – Enfim… vim só aqui para te prevenir de que o nosso plano está prestes a ser concluído e preciso de ti a postos. Em breve todos os Devoradores da Morte que escaparam a Azkaban vão reunir-se. Felizmente, muitos deles não tinham ainda declarado o seu apoio ao Lord das Trevas, ou então estariam todos presos e eu só teria a ajuda daquele rato nojento. Agora quero-te de olho em Harry Potter. Ele não pode nem imaginar o que o espera quando cumprirmos o nosso objectivo.

A risada maléfica do estranho sujeito assustou ainda mais Lily e Marlene, que continuavam estáticas, esperando que os desconhecidos desaparecessem. Se fossem descobertas eram mulheres mortas, disso tinham a certeza. Tanto uma como outra haviam percebido a gravidade da situação. Um devorador da morte estava ali, a alguns metros delas, conspirando com o que parecia ser um espião, encarregado de vigiar Harry. A necessidade de escapar dali era agora maior.

Sons e sombras começaram a chegar até eles.

- É melhor regressares ao castelo. Este lugar é perigoso, mesmo para um devorador da morte. – Sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou, enquanto aquele que permanecia calado começou a correr na direcção do castelo.

Ao lado de Lily, Marlene soltou um suspiro de alívio, mas a ruiva não conseguira acalmar-se. O seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e os tremores percorriam todo o seu corpo. No momento em que Marlene olhou a amiga, os seus olhos abriram-se de terror e um grito libertou-se da sua garganta. Lentamente, Lily virou-se para ver o que assustara Marlene.

Uma criatura medonha aproximava-se perigosamente delas. Parecia uma pantera, mas era muito maior e com dentes ainda mais afiados. Os seus olhos eram vermelhos e brilhavam, reflectindo o luar. A língua bifurcada do animal agitava-se, fazendo lembrar a de uma cascavel e a cauda, preenchida por espinho aguçados, abanava furiosamente.

Num salto, a criatura atacou-as, fazendo com que as duas se separassem, para não serem atingidas. Quando Lily viu o animal aproximar-se dela de novo, apenas conseguiu gritar também ela, tentando desviar-se de mais uma investida.

Vendo que tinha falhado o ataque mais uma vez, a criatura encarou novamente a ruiva, desta vez a espumar pela boca. Conforme dava um passo, Lily dava outro para trás, até que se viu encurralada por uma árvore que lhe tapava a sua única hipótese de fuga.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Quando Lily ia ser atacada pela terceira vez, um novo vulto aproximou-se em grande velocidade e saltou por cima de si, desviando-a do perigo. Lily caiu no chão, rebolando por entre as folhas e sentindo a sua pele rasgar-se pelos espinhos dos arbustos. Ao tentar ver o que a salvara, a ruiva teve um choque. Um cervo, que tentava manter-se em pé, pronto a defender a ruiva mais uma vez, se fosse necessário, sangrava abundantemente devido a uma ferida no lombo que parecia ter sido provocada pelas garras da estranha criatura. No momento em que perdeu as forças, o belo animal começou a transformar-se dando lugar a um rapaz de cabelos negros.

- JAMES! – o seu instinto obrigou-a a correr até ao namorado, que jazia inanimado, sem se preocupar com a criatura que preparava novo ataque e sem se importar com o facto de que o namorado era um animago. Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, Lily segurou-lhe na face com ambas as mãos – James, por favor, fala comigo!

O desespero tomou conta de Lily e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face. James tinha um ferimento profundo que cruzava o seu abdómen e o sangue tingia cada vez mais as suas roupas e formava uma poça ao seu lado.

A atenção da criatura foi desviada para o caminho de onde aparecera o cervo. Um cão negro enorme encarava-o e rosnava, mostrando os seus dentes. Logo atrás de si, um lobisomem olhava da criatura para Lily, ajoelhada ao lado do namorado, e Marlene, que se aproximava desta. O cão olhou para James, caído no chão e encarou a criatura com fúria, atacando-o de seguida, fazendo com que os dois rebolassem e continuassem a sua luta mais afastados dali.

O lobisomem, por sua vez, parecia mais interessado nas duas garotas e em James, farejando o ar como se estivesse em busca das suas presas. Vendo-o aproximar, Marlene tentou chamar Lily, para a avisar do perigo. Tarde de mais… o lobisomem atacara e estava prestes a cravas os seus dentes em Marlene quando uma luz vermelha o atingiu, fazendo-o recuar atordoado.

Lily foi apanhada de surpresa, quer pelo ataque do lobisomem, quer pelo feitiço que o atingira. Tudo nos últimos minutos parecia decorrer à velocidade da luz e ainda nada começava a fazer sentido na sua cabeça. O devorador da morte, a criatura, James desmaiado nos seus braços e gravemente ferido, o lobisomem. Naquele momento, Lily sentia-se incapaz de pensar ou agir, fosse de que modo fosse.

A primeira reacção de Lily foi tentar descobrir o autor do feitiço, que fazia a sua aparição naquele momento. Professor Black aproximava-se do grupo, ainda com a varinha na mão, não desviando a atenção do lobisomem que ainda tentava recuperar-se do feitiço. Cautelosamente, Sirius foi dando passos em direcção a ele, tendo o cuidado de o olhar bem nos olhos.

- Marlene, Lily – disse ele sem se virar – levem o James para o castelo depressa.

- Mas, professor, o que é que se passa aqui?!

Sirius não teve tempo de responder, pois teve de se desviar para não ser mordido pelo lobisomem.

- Vão depressa, ou eu não vou conseguir segurar o Remus por muito tempo.

- Quem?! – Tanto Lily como Marlene olhavam surpresas de Sirius para o lobisomem.

Sirius revirou os olhos e correu até à beira das duas. Pegando com cuidado em James, o professor colocou-o no seu ombro, segurando-o com um dos braços, e com a mão livre segurou a sua varinha.

- É uma longa história e saberão tudo quando estiverem seguras. Mantenham as vossas varinhas a postos. Vamos regressar ao castelo.

Marlene estagnou, parecendo ter percebido finalmente o que se tinha passado.

- Esperem lá… o James está aqui, aquele lobisomem ali é o Remus…. Então… então o cão… é…

- Não te preocupes com ele! – disse Sirius, como que rematando o assunto, lançando de seguida uma nova azaração a Remus, que lhes deu a possibilidade de fuga. – Corram!

Lily e Marlene não esperaram segunda ordem e saíram disparadas, seguidas de perto por Sirius. Moony corria também atrás deles, aproximando-se cada vez mais. A probabilidade de saírem ilesos daquela loucura, parecia uma hipótese remota, quase impossível.

Sem que se tivessem apercebido, Moony passara-lhes à frente, impedindo-os de continuar. Disparando a toda a velocidade, o lobisomem atacou-os e nada mais o impedia de morder um deles. Lily fechou os olhos, Marlene encolheu-se, como se isso fosse diminuir a dor da mordida. Sirius nem teve tempo de reagir. Mas mais uma vez o ataque foi contido. Se Lily não estivesse tão assustada, diria que tinha bebido Felix Felicis naquele dia.

Desta vez, o salvador fora uma outra criatura, desta vez familiar para Sirius. Um Cerberus, ainda novo ameaçava o lobisomem com os dentes afiados das suas três bocas. Apesar da criatura ser ainda nova, conseguia já ter o dobro do tamanho de Moony. Este apenas rosnou mais algumas vezes e, vendo que não conseguiria terminar a sua caçada, deu meia volta e correu novamente em direcção ao interior da floresta.

- Cyrus! – disse Sirius aproximando-se do cão de três cabeças.

Um latido de cachorro, vindo da cabeça do meio, deu a Sirius o sinal de que ele havia sido reconhecido. O cão sentou-se nas suas patas traseiras e lambeu a cara de Sirius, fazendo-o rir levemente.

- Estou a ver que te lembras de mim, monte de pulgas. Mas agora tenho de levar o James ao castelo. Lembras-te dele, não lembras?

Cyrus farejou James que continuava no ombro do professor de DCAT e soltou um ganido de lamento, baixando a cabeça tristemente.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Cyrus. – Sirius estendeu a mão para coçar o dorso do cerberus, que abanou a cauda em sinal de satisfação. – Hum… importas-te de me dar uma ajudinha lá do outro lado?!

Parecendo ter percebido o pedido de Sirius, Cyrus lambeu a sua cara mais uma vez e correu na direcção do Sirius mais novo, para defender com garras e dentes o seu amigo.

Lily e Marlene assistiam a tudo atónitas, ainda sem perceber o que se passava ali.

- Ahm… professor… não seria melhor regressar ao castelo?! – Marlene agarrava-se com força ao braço da melhor amiga, olhando com receio em volta, como se estivesse à espera que a qualquer momento mais uma criatura perigosa aparecesse.

Ainda caminharam um bom tempo, até que, por entre as árvores começaram a avistar ao longe as torres mais altas do castelo.

- Sirius! – a voz poderosa de Hagrid chegou até aos seus ouvidos, vinda da direcção que eles seguiam.

- Estamos aqui, Hagrid! – respondeu Sirius acelerando o passo.

A figura gigantesca de Hagrid surgiu na sua frente, segurando uma lamparina, e logo atrás uma pessoa mais pequena aparecia. Minerva McGonagall vestia a sua camisa de noite, com o roupão por cima e, mal avistou professor e alunos, levou imediatamente as mãos à boca.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! O que é que aconteceu aqui?! – o choque da directora era bem visível nos seus olhos.

- Depois eu explico no castelo. – virando-se para Hagrid, Sirius voltou a falar. – Hagrid, leva o James para enfermaria imediatamente e diz à Marlene para ir lá ter também. Ela está no meu dormitório.

Hagrid não esperou por mais instruções. Com uma facilidade incrível, o meio-gigante ergueu James nos seus braços e dirigiu-se em passadas largas para o castelo. Lily fez menção de o seguir, mas foi impedida por Sirius que falou com um quê de aborrecimento na voz.

- Mais devagar, Senhorita Evans. Temos muito que falar. Acho que chegou o momento de saberem toda a verdade!

Minerva McGonagall ainda olhava atónita para as duas alunas.

- Sirius, podes explicar-me o que se passou?

- No castelo, Minerva.

Mais alguém se aproximava do grupo em ritmo de corrida, pelo que Sirius ergueu a varinha, pronto para agir, mas logo a baixou ao avistar Sirius mais novo, na sua forma humana, coberto de arranhões.

- Onde está o James?! – perguntou ele entre golfadas de ar.

Minerva foi mais rápida a reagir à pergunta do aluno.

- Neste momento está a caminho da enfermaria. Poderá vê-lo mais tarde. Mas antes, acho que o Sr. Black e as senhoritas Evans e McKinnon me devem uma explicação. Quando o Sr. Lupin recuperar a sua forma normal estou certa de que também quererá juntar-se a nós.

O Sirius mais novo não se apercebera até aí da presença da directora, pelo que olhou receoso, pedindo apoio ao Sirius mais velho, recebendo apenas um encolher de ombros.

- Tia Minnie – disse ele com um olhar inocente – já lhe disse que é a minha professora preferida?!


	23. O Desafio

**Capítulo 23 – O desafio**

A Sala da directoria era, de todos os lugares de Hogwarts, aquele mais temido pelos alunos. Quando alguém era chamado lá, era, na maioria das vezes, para receber uma má notícia, para ser expulso ou para receber um castigo muito severo. Raramente algum aluno atravessava as gárgulas à entrada por um bom motivo.

Apesar de estar ocupada por uma quantidade razoável de pessoas, um profundo silêncio tomava conta da sala. Até mesmo os quadros dos directores mantinham-se calados, atentos a tudo o que se iria decorrer daquela pequena reunião. Mas, talvez, aquele que observava com mais atenção, e porque não dizer, maior choque, era Phineas Nigellus. Seus olhos, desenhados na tela antiga do quadro, percorriam magicamente dois pontos específicos da sala. Dois pontos distintos mas que tinham algo assustadoramente em comum: Sirius Black. Coçou a barba perplexo. Como seria possível? Como poderia estar a ver, ao mesmo tempo, as figuras da mesma pessoa com idades distintas? Será que o imprestável do seu bisneto tinha um filho ilegítimo, desgraçando ainda mais o nome da nobre casa dos Black? Cerrou os dentes tentando extrair alguma lógica do que via. Não! Tinha de saber o que se passava. E, com este pensamento, desapareceu do retrato com o intuito de pesquisar na árvore da família Black, em Grimmauld Place, a existência de um segundo Sirius Black que lhe tivesse escapado.

Marlene e Sirius, do passado, ocupavam duas das três cadeiras colocadas na frente da secretária de McGonagall e Sirius segurava a mão de Marlene, tentando transmitir a segurança que ele próprio tinha dificuldade em manter. Todas as noites que saíra do castelo, durante a lua cheia, nunca tinha pensado realmente na possibilidade de ser descoberto e expulso na sequência disso. Não lhe preocupava tanto o facto de que provavelmente seria expulso, mas de que, talvez, arrastasse atrás de si Lily e Marlene, que nenhuma culpa tinham, e Remus, que os tentara dissuadir por tantas vezes. Acima de tudo preocupava-o o estado em que o seu melhor amigo e irmão estaria. No meio de tantos acontecimentos, Peter fora o único que se conseguira safar de tal destino.

Lily encostara-se à janela, a observar o sol que surgia no horizonte multicolor e a escutar o som dos alunos que se dirigiam alegres para o Salão Principal, a fim de iniciarem mais um dia de trabalho. A todo o momento vinha-lhe à cabeça a imagem de James, pálido como a morte, inconsciente e manchado de sangue. Desde que saíra da Floresta não sabia notícias dele e o sentimento de culpa apoderava-se dela. Não lhe importava o facto de Remus ser um lobisomem, ou de James se ter tornado um animago ilegalmente e de quebrar grande parte das regras da escola. Quem ela não perdoava era ela própria, por James se ter ferido porque _ela_ quebrara as regras uma única vez. Uma única vez… a única que bastara para magoar quem jamais desejara que se magoasse!

Dois aurores tinham chegado à sala minutos antes e falavam em voz baixa com o professor Black. Um deles era um homem negro e alto, com uma expressão serena e bondosa, bem mais velho do que Sirius. A outra auror era uma jovem mulher de cabelos azul eléctrico, muito bonita por sinal, que Lily tinha a sensação de conhecer. McGonagall, sentada na sua cadeira, escrevia uma carta para alguém, olhando de tempos a tempos para o relógio de corda, pendurado na parede, que assinalava agora oito horas.

Todo aquele silêncio apenas foi quebrado quando a porta de entrada se abriu dando passagem a dois adultos: James Potter e Remus Lupin, este último com profundas olheiras e um aspecto abatido. Era visível que tinha acabado de sair da lua cheia, mas não deixou de piscar o olho à auror, sendo rapidamente retribuído por um sorriso divertido.

- Já que vocês chegaram acho que podemos começar. – disse McGonagall, com um ar severo, ao mesmo tempo que enrolava o pergaminho em que acabara de escrever – Senhorita Evans, queira sentar-se por favor.

Lily não reagiu imediatamente à voz da professora, mas quando o fez baixou a cabeça e assim se dirigiu à cadeira que lhe era indicada.

- Antes de mais, quero que me contem tudo o que viram na Floresta sobre esse tal espião. – virando-se para os dois aurores ela prosseguiu – estes são Kingsley, recentemente nomeado chefe dos Aurores, e Nymphadora, também ela auror.

- Tonks, professora… o meu nome é Tonks. – o cabelo de Tonks mudou imediatamente para uma cor negra, demonstrando o seu profundo desagrado pelo seu nome.

A directora revirou os olhos, assim como Remus. Sirius limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho, enquanto que o Sirius mais novo abria os olhos de compreensão, reconhecendo finalmente a auror como a sua prima mais nova.

- À parte as demonstrações de rebeldia de certas pessoas presentes nesta sala – a "rebelde" deitou a língua de fora a Remus, que tentava abafar uma das suas raras gargalhadas – passemos ao assunto que interessa realmente. Eu chamei-vos aqui porque o que vocês viram é uma informação de extrema importância e vital para a segurança deste castelo. Eu queria que me relatassem exactamente o que viram.

Lily e Marlene entreolharam-se, como que decidindo entre elas quem iria falar. Foi a ruiva quem começou.

- Bem… eu e a Marlene entramos na Floresta… – Lily corou profundamente – Para descobrir o que é que os Marotos faziam quando desapareciam um vez por mês. Então seguimos até à Floresta para os apanhar em flagrante. Porém não conseguimos encontrar sinal deles. Foi então que ouvimos o som de passos e o barulho de aparatação. – Lily relatou tudo o que tinha acontecido na Floresta, à medida que o ambiente na sala ia ficando pesado. Chegando à parte em que o Devorador da Morte referira o nome de Harry, Lily olhou para James, tentando captar o significado daquela informação – O que é que isto significa? O que é que eles podem querer com o Harry?

A troca de olhares entre os adultos não passou despercebida aos três adolescentes. James encostou-se na parede, olhando para o tecto, num gesto muito típico dele quando ficava pensativo. Antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta para dar, McGonagall cortou as perguntas.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Não viram mais nada? Não reconheceram a voz do espião? Ou do Devorador da Morte?

- O espião não conseguia falar… não conseguimos ouvir o que ele dizia. O Devorador da Morte falou em gripe. – Marlene lembrou-se subitamente – Seria mais fácil encontrar o espião se soubéssemos quem são as pessoas que estão com gripe neste momento em Hogwarts. Não devem ser assim tantos.

- Pelo contrário! Acabei de sair da enfermaria agora e a Madame Pomfrey estava a queixar-se exactamente do número de pessoas que têm recorrido aos seus cuidados nos últimos dias, inclusive alguns professores como Sinistra e Boss. – Um sorrisinho brincalhão escapou dos lábios de Tonks – Ao que parece, os gémeos Weasley decidiram espalhar pelo castelo algum tipo de vírus que provoca afonia e vários sintomas de gripe.

James voltou a olhar para os presentes, antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro, a tentar pensar no próximo passo a dar.

- Com essa informação não vamos conseguir muita coisa. A única medida que deveremos tomar será reforçar a segurança do castelo.

- Concordo, James. Eu vou destacar alguns aurores para proteger a escola. Mesmo a Ordem da Fénix poderia entrar nisto, tal como já o fez no ano passado.

- Dessa parte eu já tratei, Kingsley. Acabei de escrever uma carta para Albus e enviarei daqui a pouco. Ele irá convocar uma reunião da Ordem. Falta saber é… o que é que eles quereriam dizer com estar a chegar a hora? – a directora recostou-se na cadeira, olhando para cada um dos presentes, principalmente os outros dois professores.

- A mim parece evidente que eles devem querer trazer o tio Voldie de volta.

Sete faces viraram-se de rompante para Sirius, tentando perceber o que é que ele tinha dito.

- Ops… – Acrescentou ele, olhando para a sua versão adulta que ainda o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Ok, eu calo-me.

- Por mais que me custe admitir, ali a miniatura do meu primo tem razão. – Tonks recebeu um olhar indignado do mesmo. – O que eu gostaria de saber é como é que pretendem fazê-lo e quem está por detrás disso.

Vendo que Tonks ia falar de mais, McGonagall decidiu intervir.

- Acho que isso é um assunto para ser discutido na reunião da Ordem. – a directora encarou os três alunos, encarando-os pela primeira vez como jovens adultos, que regressariam em breve a um tempo em que a guerra e o medo ainda existiriam e onde teriam de optar por um lado, lado esse que McGonagall conhecia muito bem – Não sei se já vos falaram da Ordem da Fénix. Esta é uma organização secreta que visa combater Voldemort e os seus seguidores. Todos os que estão nesta sala fazem parte dela, o que quer dizer que vocês também farão no futuro. Por isso acho que posso confiar em vós para não repetirem o que aqui foi dito. – os três acenaram em concordância – Agora creio que existem aqui muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas.

Assim que recebeu sinal positivo da directora, James começou a falar.

- Acho melhor começar do início, para vocês perceberem tudo. Quer dizer, para as senhoritas perceberem tudo.

Enquanto James, ajudado por Remus e Sirius, contava toda a história, Lily pensava em todas as peças que começavam a encaixar-se. Os desaparecimentos de Remus todos os meses, sempre na lua cheia, o sumiço dos Marotos durante muitas noites, provavelmente para treinarem animagia… mesmo a dedicação com que eles defendiam Peter… tudo fazia sentido. Impressionava-a o facto de terem conseguido virar animagos, sendo que era muito difícil, até para adultos experientes e o mapa que tinham construído. Quando James terminou, nem Marlene nem Lily conseguiam pronunciar-se. Apenas um Sirius adolescente olhava de McGonagall, que ainda apresentava um olhar severo, para Marlene que parecia surpresa de mais, mas que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Quer então dizer que vamos ser expulsos? – Sirius verbalizara a pergunta que ecoava na mente de qualquer um dos três. – Vamos ser enviados de volta para o nosso tempo?

McGonagall manteve a sua postura severa e rígida, que tanto a caracterizava. Sirius do passado olhava a directora com uma bola a formar-se na garganta, mas essa bola diminuiu um pouco, quando julgou ter visto um sorriso começar a formar-se no canto dos lábios de McGonagall. Devia ter sido apenas a sua imaginação.

- Embora eu ache um acto reprovável e digno de um castigo muito duro, eu não vou castigar-vos. – os queixos dos três alunos cairam perante as palavras da professora, embora continuassem sem acreditar no que ela dizia. - Quebrar as regras da escola é algo de muito grave, ainda mais quando o fazem todos os meses. Além disso eu dar-vos-ei o sermão na vossa idade adulta, no momento em que descobrir as vossas façanhas… podem contar com isso.

- Quer dizer que a professora já sabia? – Perguntou Marlene com surpresa. – E permitiu que eles continuassem a arriscar-se?

- Senhorita Mckinnon, se eu não permitisse que isto continuasse, eu estaria a alterar o futuro. Eu sabia das transgressões destes senhores e não sabia se algum deles estava em perigo. Mas eu conheço o vosso futuro e sei que vocês estão bem… e isso é o que me importa.

Agora sim, Sirius tinha a certeza de ter visto um sorriso em McGonagall. Marlene, por sua vez, e já parecendo mais convencida, dirigiu um olhar fulminante ao namorado.

- E contigo eu falo depois.

James dirigiu-se ao melhor amigo, que tapava os olhos com as mãos tentando segurar o riso, e falou-lhe em voz baixa.

- Temos de ter muito cuidado. O Peter anda por aí… ele sabe como andar dentro desta escola sem ser visto… ele conhece todas as passagens secretas… ele conhece a floresta tão bem como nós. Não vou falar agora para não os deixar desconfiados, mas temos de tomar medidas urgentes.

Sirius estudou a expressão do amigo. Conhecia-o melhor do que qualquer pessoa e desconfiava exactamente de tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento.

- Estás a falar do Peter deste tempo, ou do passado.

James passou uma mão pelos cabelos, denunciando o seu nervosismo.

- Dos dois!

* * *

O caminho até à enfermaria nunca parecera tão longo. Durante todo aquele percurso ninguém se pronunciara e uma profunda preocupação abatera-se sobre todos. Tonks, Remus e Kingsley já haviam deixado a escola, alguns minutos atrás, para começar a organizar a segurança da escola. McGonagall e James tinham ficado na directoria, alegando que tinham assuntos para tratar a sós. Coube a Sirius levar os alunos à enfermaria., para se certificarem de que o seu amigo estava bem.

A enfermaria permanecia silenciosa e iluminada pelo sol que entrava pelas janelas do lado nascente. Algumas camas estavam ocupadas por alunos que se remexiam desconfortavelmente nos seus lugares, ouvindo-se, de tempos a tempos, um espirro que ecoava através da sala. Madame Pomfrey e uma Marlene adulta conversavam em voz baixa, junto da cama do fundo, parecendo estar a trocar conhecimentos. Marlene, com uma barriga cada vez maior, apoiava-se na cama ao seu lado e colocava uma das mãos nas costas, fazendo caretas engraçadas de vez em quando, levando de seguida a outra mão à barriga.

Madame Pomfrey, mal se apercebera da presença dos recém-chegados, dirigiu-se a eles, enfrentando o professor de DCAT com um certo tom de repreensão na voz, com uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando perigosamente para Sirius.

- Sirius Black, seu marido desnaturado… como é que és capaz de permitir que a tua esposa apareça na escola neste estado?! Não sabes que mulheres grávidas, ainda mais de trigémeos, têm estar de repouso e não devem fazer longas viagens?! Ainda mais viagens de Flú?!

Sirius revirou os olhos, abrindo de seguida os braços para acolher Marlene que se juntara também a eles.

- Até parece que eu consigo proibi-la de fazer alguma coisa quando estou longe. Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que com este barrigão enorme devia ficar em casa e não ir trabalhar? – Marlene deu uma cotovelada de aviso ao marido, sinal de que estava a entrar em território perigoso. – Barrigão lindo, por sinal! – corrigiu, com um sorriso orgulhoso, antes que fosse tarde de mais – Mas não foi para ouvir sermões que eu aqui vim.

Um novo silêncio instaurou-se na enfermaria, que foi interrompido apenas por Madame Pomfrey.

- O jovem Potter está bem. Apesar de ter perdido muito sangue, eu fechei o ferimento e parei a hemorragia. Só precisará de ficar sob observação alguns dias e de repouso até sexta-feira. Creio que no próximo fim-de-semana já estará pronto para outra. – Virando-se de seguida para os três alunos ela acrescentou – E talvez seja melhor vocês descansarem e dormirem um pouco hoje. Os acontecimentos desta noite devem ter-vos abalado muito. Hoje estão dispensados das aulas.

- Bem… eu tenho uma aula para dar, por isso vou indo. No fim das aulas eu passo cá para saber se está tudo bem. – Sirius dirigiu o olhar a Marlene, que colocou um braço em torno da cintura do marido – Vens?

Marlene acenou para a enfermeira e de seguida para os mais jovens.

- Eu vou indo também. Tenho alguns doentes para atender hoje. Até mais.

Depois de Sirius e Marlene deixarem a enfermaria, Poppy Pomfrey dirigiu um olhar de apoio aos três alunos.

- O vosso amigo vai ficar bem. Ele é duro na queda. Além disso, eu já perdi a conta às vezes que ele já foi parar a St. Mungus depois de se formar como auror.

Lily não ouvia o que a enfermeira dizia. Toda a sua atenção estava focada na cama ao fundo da enfermaria, onde James permanecia inanimado. Com passos lentos, aproximou-se da cama. À medida que a distância ia diminuindo, Lily pode verificar melhor o estado de James. Apesar da palidez devido à perda de sangue, ele aparentava serenidade, não parecendo sentir dores. Os seus óculos estavam pousados na mesinha ao lado da cama e a sua camisa manchada de sangue havia sido removida. Uma faixa branca envolvia-lhe o abdómen, ocultando o profundo ferimento que sofrera.

Lily aproximou-se da cama, com passos silenciosos, sentou-se na beira da cama e segurou-lhe delicadamente a mão. Os seus olhos dirigiram-se novamente para a entrada, onde pôde ver os outros serem arrastados por Madame Pomfrey para fora da enfermaria, sobre os protestos de Sirius que queria ficar com o melhor amigo. Olhando de novo para James, deparou-se com as suas íris cor de mel, parcialmente escondidas pelas pálpebras que o moreno lutava em manter abertas.

- Onde estou?! – perguntou ele com uma voz rouca, tentando sentar-se na cama.

Lily colocou as suas mãos nos ombros dele e empurrou-o delicadamente contra a cama, de modo a impedir que ele se levantasse. Embora a cara de James mostrasse relutância em ficar deitado, nenhuma resistência foi encontrada pela ruiva. Quando lhe falou, a sua voz saiu controlada, doce e calma, quase maternal.

- Estás na enfermaria. Mas agora descansa. – os olhos verdes de Lily encheram-se de água e um soluço escapou da sua garganta, deitando por terra todo o controle que Lily impusera em si mesma – Nunca mais me faças isso, James. Eu pensei que te ia perder, quando eu vi aquele sangue todo. Eu não ia aguentar, James… não ia perdoar-me, eu não devia ter-vos seguido.

James puxou-a até si pela mão que ela segurava e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

- A culpa não é tua. Eu devia ter-te contado tudo o que se passava… onde a gente ia uma vez por mês. Mas eu tinha medo como vocês iriam reagir quando descobrissem a verdade sobre o Remus. Eu tinha medo que o rejeitassem por ele ser o que é.

- Eu já sei de tudo. - Lily tentou esboçar um sorriso, por entre as lágrimas – E estou muito orgulhosa de ti.

James, apesar do cansaço que tomou conta dele, afastou-a e ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido.

- Não vais xingar-me, gritar-me aos ouvidos até ficar surdo? Colocar-me em detenção para o resto da minha vida?

- Bem que merecias. – Lily semicerrou os olhos, não querendo acreditar que James, mal acordara, já estava a gozar com ela. A sua expressão amenizou-se quando o moreno fez uma careta de dor. – Mas eu não vou fazê-lo. Já bastou tudo o que passamos na noite passada. E… – um novo soluço escapou da sua boca – obrigada por me teres salvo a vida.

James levou a sua mão à cara dela, limpando-lhe as lágrimas que escorriam.

- Não te culpes pelo que aconteceu. Eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para te proteger e voltarei a fazê-lo se for preciso. Não me arrependo de nada… o importante para mim é que estás bem.

Lily lembrou-se subitamente de algo.

- Que criatura era aquela? Eu não me lembro de ter lido alguma vez em algum livro alguma referência sobre ela.

Nos lábios de James formou-se o esboço de um sorriso zombeteiro.

- É natural… nem tudo está descrito em livros, sabes? – James entrara em mais uma de suas tentativas para fazer Lily largar um pouco os livros. Adquirira o tom de voz de alguém que estava a dar uma aula, ou a passar instruções de Quidditch – Na Floresta Proibida podes encontrar todo o tipo de criaturas desde as mais conhecidas até algumas que nunca se ouviu falar. Aquela em particular, já se tinha cruzado connosco algumas vezes. Nunca nos tinha feito nada, pensando que éramos animais. Como não encontramos referências a essa criatura na biblioteca, decidimos chamar-lhe Thorn Pinky.

- Pinky?! Que eu saiba ela não era cor-de-rosa.

James começou a rir-se mas logo mudou de ideias quando uma dor aguda o fez levar a mão ao abdómen, aumentando a preocupação de Lily.

- Devias descansar agora, James.

- Não te preocupes, eu estou bem. – como prova de que falava verdade, James prosseguiu a história. – Foi o idiota do Sirius que teve a ideia de lhe chamar "Pinky". Acho que ele gosta muito daquele personagem animado dos filmes muggles, a Pantera Cor-de-Rosa. E como aquela criatura se parecia com uma pantera, ele deu-lhe o nome "Pinky" em homenagem. "Thorn" é por causa dos espinhos que tem na cauda.

Pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido, Lily conseguiu sorrir. Aparentemente, James encontrava-se bem, ou pelo menos iria ficar nos próximos dias.

- Quando é que eu vou poder sair daqui?

- A Madame Pomfrey falou em alguns dias.

James fechou os olhos com força, parecendo estar a sofrer muito, mas quando os abriu apresentava uma cara emburrada.

- Que seca… eu não quero perder o jogo de sábado. Tenho de ir torcer pela minha casa, já que não posso jogar.

Lily revirou os olhos, dando-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça.

- É impressionante como a mente masculina só consegue pensar em Quidditch e mulheres.

James lançou-lhe mais um dos seus sorrisos marotos.

- Vê pelo lado positivo, Lily, pelo menos quando não penso em ti, estou a pensar no Quidditch e não em outra mulher.

- Ora, ora… vejo que o nosso doente já está melhor. – Madame Pomfrey acabara de chegar, trazendo consigo uma quantidade razoável de poções.

- Madame Pomfrey, eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo, pois não?

- Veremos. Para já tem de tomar estas poções direitinho. – James fez uma expressão de nojo, própria de quem conhecia muito bem o sabor daquelas poções. – Vá lá, não são assim tão más.

- Claro que não, não é a senhora que as toma.

A enfermeira começou a arregaçar as mangas, como que demonstrando que o faria engolir aquelas poções, nem que para isso tivesse de recorrer a um funil.

- Senhor Potter, creio que no próximo fim-de-semana decorra o jogo Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw e estou certa de que não quererá perder esse jogo.

Estava atingido o ponto da questão. James não esperou mais dois segundo para tapar o nariz e engolir de uma vez só a poção que a enfermeira lhe dava para a mão.

- Bem me parecia que não. – concluiu ela, depois de administradas todas as poções. – Creio também que a senhorita Evans devesse voltar ao seu dormitório e dormir um pouco antes do almoço. – estendeu-lhe uma pomada para a mão. – passe isto por todos os seus ferimentos. Quando acordar eles já terão desaparecido.

A ruiva olhou de um modo suplicante para Madame Pomfrey que apenas lhe indicou a porta de saída. Depois virou-se para James.

- Eu venho cá de tarde, prometo.

Antes que fosse arrastada pela enfermeira, Lily deu um selinho nos lábios de James, deixando-o para trás com uma cara de frustração, para grande divertimento de Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Qualquer fim-de-semana era aguardado com grande ansiedade pelos alunos. Os mais estudiosos viam nele uma boa oportunidade para passar um dia inteiro na biblioteca, colocando em dia os seus trabalhos, ou fazendo pesquisas para adquirir mais conhecimentos. A grande maioria, no entanto, via a possibilidade de descanso, de divertimento e, principalmente, de se livrar dos professores durante algum tempo. Mas nenhum fim-de-semana era aguardado com tanta expectativa, como aqueles em que havia jogo de Quidditch.

Naquela manhã ensolarada de sábado, Gryffindor enfrentaria Ravenclaw. Os leões, liderados por Harry, partiam para o jogo com confiança, depois da vitória no primeiro jogo do ano, contra Slytherin. A equipa das águias, pelo contrário, precisava ganhar para se manter na luta pela taça, depois da derrota contra Hufflepuff. Tinham ainda a desvantagem de ter perdido a sua seeker Cho Chang, que se formara no ano anterior, tendo sido substituída por Robert Stanton, um aluno do terceiro ano, com pouca experiência. Hufflepuff tinha ganho também a Slytherin, afastando de vez a equipa das serpentes. Parecia ter adquirido uma força e determinação extraordinárias, após o recente regresso de Cedric Diggory como seeker, apesar de ter recusado o lugar de capitão. Deste modo, se Gryffindor ganhasse a Ravenclaw, o vencedor do campeonato seria decidido apenas no último jogo do ano: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

A mesa dos Gryffindor, naquela manhã, era a mais animada, sendo que a festa era maioritariamente feita pelos gémeos Weasley, que se haviam juntado a Sirius e James, que acabara de sair da enfermaria com a energia no seu expoente máximo.

Harry remexia os seus cereais com a colher, olhando para o céu no tecto do Salão Principal, sem no entanto meter alguma coisa na boca. Ron, pelo contrário, parecia ter mais apetite do que noutro dia qualquer e ignorava os protestos de Hermione, sobre poder passar mal se continuasse a comer assim.

Ginny discutia as técnicas de jogo com Colin e Neville, enquanto lançava olhares furtivos aos gémeos, que se preparavam para fazer Harry acordar para o mundo, com algo muito suspeito.

Depois de meia hora em que permanecera na mesma posição, Harry finalmente levantou-se e, sem que tivesse dito nada, toda a restante equipa seguiu o exemplo do capitão.

O tempo que se fazia sentir era favorável à realização de jogos de Quidditch. A temperatura agradável contrariava totalmente a época do ano em que se encontravam, o sol brilhava com força e apenas uma suave aragem atingia os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dentro dos vestiários, Harry dava as últimas instruções à equipa, quando a voz de Zacharias Smith começou a ser ouvida, dando informações sobre as classificações das equipas. O barulho no estádio aumentava, à medida que os lugares iam sendo ocupados e as torcidas iam começando a cantar as suas estrofes de apoio às respectivas casas.

- Eu sei que Ravenclaw costuma jogar limpo, mas eles precisam de ganhar este jogo para se manterem na luta pela taça. Por isso temos de ter todo o cuidado. Não quero que respondam a potenciais provocações na mesma moeda. Reajam dando o vosso melhor em campo. – Depois de feito o seu discurso, Harry olhou nos olhos de cada um dos parceiros de equipa, esforçando-se ao máximo para esboçar um sorriso de apoio. – Está na hora!

Enquanto a equipa saía, Harry sentiu um braço segurá-lo, impedindo-o de sair juntamente com os outros jogadores.

- Ginny, passa-se alguma coisa?

Harry não soube muito bem identificar os sentimentos que escureciam o olhar da namorada. Poderia ser medo? Medo não… talvez algum receio. Como resposta, Ginny abraçou-o com força, por breves segundos, antes de se voltar a afastar.

- Quero apenas que tenhas cuidado. Tenho o pressentimento de que irá acontecer alguma coisa.

Harry aproximou-se de Ginny, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça e colocando as suas mãos sobre cintura dela. Puxando-a para si, beijou-lhe docemente a testa, enquanto respirava um pouco do perfume a flores tão característico dela.

- Não vai acontecer nada. Mas eu terei cuidado, prometo-te.

Smith começava a anunciar a equipa de Gryffindor, acordando Harry e Ginny de novo para a realidade. Com um último olhar, cada um pegou na sua vassoura, encaminhando-se para o campo.

- E AS EQUIPAS ALINHAM-SE AGORA, PRONTAS PARA DAR INÍCIO AO JOGO. MADAME HOOCH APITA E O JOGO COMEÇA!

O jogo começou com a posse da quaffle em Ravenclaw. Os três chasers eram muito bons em passes e jogadas colectivas. Mas a sua flexibilidade em cima de uma vassoura não era das melhores. Os beaters não chegavam ao nível dos gémeos Weasley, mas poderiam causar também muitos problemas. O Keeper, por sua vez, era considerado um dos melhores, equiparando-se, provavelmente, a Ron.

Harry observou primeiro as jogadas da sua equipa. Depois de uma bludger lançada por Fred, Neville apanhou a quaffle e, numa troca rápida de passes com Ginny, esta abriu o marcador para 10-0.

- E MAIS UMA EXCELENTE EXIBIÇÃO DO TRIO DE CHASERS DE GRYFFINDOR. POTTER TEM VINDO A DESENVOLVER UM EXCELENTE TRABALHO COMO CAPITÃO, JÁ CONSIDERADO POR MUITOS, MELHOR DO QUE O PRÓPRIO OLIVER WOOD. E A QUAFFLE ESTÁ DE NOVO NA POSSE DE RAVENCLAW.

Ron estava preparado para o contra-ataque das águias e, numa defesa incrível, afastou a quaffle para território seguro.

Harry desviou um pouco a sua atenção para a procura pela snitch dourada. Stanton seguia-o de perto, desviando o olhar para cada recanto do estádio, tentando descobrir qualquer sinal da pequena bolinha. Era nítido o receio do seeker de Ravenclaw, porque afinal, Harry Potter, para além de ser um exímio jogador, apenas fora derrotado por Cedric Diggory, depois de ter caído da vassoura.

O jogo prosseguiu durante mais cerca de meia hora, ao final da qual o resultado estava em 70-40 para Ravenclaw. Foi quando algo estranho começou a acontecer. Uma nuvem cinzenta cobriu o Sol, sendo que o restante céu permanecia azul, e um vento forte e frio começou a soprar. O ar tornou-se irrespirável e uma atmosfera pesada desabou sobre Hogwarts.

Harry, ainda sem ter avistado a snitch, sentiu esta mudança súbita, que o fez estagnar em pleno ar e olhar em sua volta. Uma brisa negra atingiu-o como um balde de gelo. Ele sabia o que significava… alguém em Hogwarts estava naquele momento, a invocar magia negra… da mais perigosa e mortífera. Começou a ouvir um zumbido no seu ouvido e, desviando as suas íris verdes para o seeker adversário, percebeu a origem do zumbido. Com uma volta de 180º disparou a toda a velocidade atrás da snitch dourada, sendo seguido de perto por Stanton.

De repente, tudo pareceu decorrer em câmara lenta. A snitch, a poucos centímetros da sua mão, começou a agitar as suas pequenas asas mais lentamente, embora começasse a afastar-se aos poucos. A cabeça de Harry começou a pesar e os seus olhos começaram a fechar, à medida que a força dos seus dedos começou a afrouxar. Foi aí que percebeu tudo. Quem quer que estivesse a praticar magia negra, Harry era o seu alvo e não pretendia certamente, deixar o moreno sair dali vivo.

* * *

Do outro lado do campo, Ginny apercebeu-se também da mudança súbita do clima. O seu pressentimento anterior intensificou-se, levando-a a desviar os olhos para Harry. Este tinha iniciado a sua perseguição à snitch e deslocava-se a grande velocidade. Quando estava prestes a terminar o jogo, alguma coisa aconteceu. Começou a perder distância e a escorregar da vassoura.

Em desespero, não se apercebeu que uma bludger vinha na sua direcção e que certamente a atiraria da vassoura se não se desviasse. Devido à rápida intervenção de George, a violenta bola foi desviada para o chaser de Ravenclaw que tinha a posse da quaffle.

Num impulso, Ginny começou a percorrer com os olhos as bancadas, tentando descobrir o causador daqueles acontecimentos estranhos. Na bancada dos professores, viu James levantar-se e sacar da varinha, ao mesmo tempo que, também ele, tentava encontrar culpado. Mais ninguém parecia ter percebido que alguma coisa se passava e não havia nenhum sinal de alguém com a varinha na mão.

- PARECE QUE ESTÁ A ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA. HARRY POTTER ESTÁ A PERDER TERRENO PARA STANTON E GINNY WEASLEY ACABA DE SACAR DA SUA VARINHA. ENTRETANTO, LONGBOTTOM APROVEITA PARA FAZER MAIS UM PONTO, AUMENTANDO PARA 100-50 O RESULTADO.

Quando Stanton ultrapassou Harry, Ginny finalmente avistou alguém suspeito. Escondido por detrás da bancada de Hufflepuff, uma figura encapuzada apontava a varinha directamente a Harry. O capuz impedia que o seu rosto fosse reconhecido, mas as suas intenções eram bastante claras.

Sem esperar mais um segundo, Ginny apontou a sua própria varinha ao sujeito.

- STUPEFY! – o feitiço não o atingiu em cheio, mas foi o suficiente para desviar a sua atenção de Harry e cessar o feitiço negro.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se aliviada com as palavras de Zacharias Smith.

- POTTER ULTRAPASSA STANTON E AGARRA A SNITCH DOURADA, ENCERRANDO ASSIM A PARTIDA, COM A VITÓRIA DE GRYFFINDOR POR 200-50.

* * *

Na bancada de Gryffindor, a festa não podia ser maior. Com aquela vitória, a taça seria disputada entre Gryffindor e Hufflepuff. James, do passado, apercebera-se também que algo de errado se passara, mas a sua preocupação evaporou-se ao ver Harry apanhar a snitch e ser abraçado, já em terra, pelos outros seis jogadores. Depois de muitos saltos e muitos gritos de vitória, a multidão vermelha e dourada começou a encaminhar-se para o castelo.

Enquanto descia os degraus que levavam à entrada do estádio, James focou a sua atenção na bancada oposta, especialmente numa cabeleira loira que ele tão bem conhecia e tanto detestava. Lucius Malfoy encarava-o com o mesmo olhar de ódio de sempre. Acompanhado dos seus capangas, Malfoy aproximava-se com passos lentos de James, sem retirar os olhos deste.

Antes que alguém tentasse impedi-lo de prosseguir, James afastou-se dos seus amigos e cruzou os braços, esperando pela chegada daquele Slytherin do seu tempo.

- Ora ora… quem temos aqui! Um leão enjaulado! – o grupo de serpentes riu-se em sonoras gargalhadas, atraindo a atenção dos Gryffindors. – É triste não podermos jogar… caso contrário, eu teria todo o prazer em esmagar-te em campo como uma formiga.

Um sorriso irónico brotou dos lábios de James, que deu mais um passo na direcção de Malfoy.

- Que eu me lembre, Malfoy, quem costumava ser esmagado como uma formiga eras tu! Ah, não! Desculpa lá! Acordei-te, não foi?! – ironizou ele – O sonho devia estar a ser muito bom. Afinal, já que não podes vencer-me na realidade, pelo menos em sonhos tens essa satisfação.

Sirius colocara-se ao lado de James, segurando a sua varinha perigosamente. Atrás dele, um grupo razoável de Gryffindors preparava-se para azarar aqueles Slytherins intrometidos.

Malfoy pareceu ponderar se seria saudável despoletar a fúria dos seus "inimigos". Uma expressão de aborrecimentos tomou conta da sua face.

- A nossa discussão continua noutra altura! Começa a ter muito cuidado, Potter. Quando menos esperares eu apagar-te-ei esse sorrisinho da face.

James revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

- Vocês ainda não se cansaram dessas ameaças inúteis?! Sejam mais criativos. Eu proponho discutirmos isto em campo.

- O que estás a querer dizer, Potter?

- És mais burro do que eu pensava, Malfoy! Eu desafio-te para um jogo de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin… se a McGonagall concordar, é claro.

Sirius assobiou, Lily abanou a cabeça em descrença e vários Slytherins abriram a boca, atónitos. Malfoy semicerrou os olhos e apertou os punhos com fúria. Certamente, um jogo de Quidditch não era o que ele poderia chamar um acerto de contas.

- Eu aceito Potter… mas eu juro que te vais arrepender do dia em que me desafiaste.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Lucius Malfoy deu meia volta, a fim de regressar ao castelo, com os amigos atrás. Sirius, por sua vez, deu uma palmada amigável nas costas de James e comentou com visível satisfação.

- Estava a ver que não íamos jogar este ano. Quando é que começamos com os treinos, capitão?

James colocou um braço sobre os ombros do melhor amigo e deu um suspiro de alegria.

- Meu caro Sirius… em breve… em breve!

* * *

Na entrada da Floresta Proibida, alguém observava o grupo de Gryffindors, que festejava a vitória conquistada. Os seus olhos azuis, carregados de uma profunda inveja e maldade, focavam-se em Harry, que se juntava a esse grupo, visivelmente feliz, e a ser felicitado pelos colegas de casa. Era ele o alvo do seu ódio e da sua repulsa. Pretendera matá-lo com aquele ataque… mas aquela ruivinha maldita impedira a conclusão do feitiço que o colocaria para sempre no mundo dos seus maiores pesadelos. Se Snape soubesse disso, iria certamente ter um ataque

Quando chegasse o momento certo, iria acabar com o menino que sobreviveu e entregaria a sua cabeça a Lord Voldemort. Mas antes iria fazê-lo sofrer muito, atingi-lo no seu ponto fraco.

O seu olhar dirigiu-se para os ruivos que acompanhavam Harry, em especial para Ginny, seguindo depois com os olhos, os movimentos de James Potter que saía do estádio, acompanhados dos outros professores.

Começaria por aqueles que Harry Potter mais amava!


	24. O mestre e o Corvo

**Capítulo 24 – O mestre e o corvo**

Rufus Scrimgeour, ex. chefe do Departamento de Aurores e actual Ministro da Magia, era conhecido pela sua rigidez, disciplina e capacidade de manter a ordem. Para a população bruxa em geral, era um homem de carácter, com uma personalidade forte e uma coragem extraordinária. Havia aqueles que o veneravam e o tinham como o melhor ministro da magia do último século, aqueles que simplesmente obedeciam às suas ordens, mas que as questionavam em silêncio e, por fim, aqueles que se opunham verbalmente à sua forma de orientar o ministério. Neste grupo incluíam-se homens como Albus Dumbledore ou Alastor Moody.

O seu gabinete era uma ampla e luxuosa sala, ricamente decorada com pesados móveis. Para além de uma secretária, ocupada por amontoados de pergaminhos enrolados, existiam vários móveis, preenchidos com livros, medalhas e outros prémios ganhos pelo ministro, ainda como auror, e outros artefactos coleccionados pelo mesmo.

No centro da sala, uma mesa oval com dez lugares era ocupada, nesse momento, por vários bruxos que conferenciavam com o ministro. Contavam-se alguns dirigentes dos principais sectores do ministério, como Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin e Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore e McGonagall, além do próprio ministro.

- Ainda não me apresentaram provas concretas de que nos deveremos alarmar. Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado está morto! Quase todos os devoradores da morte estão mortos ou em Azkaban! Não temos com que nos preocupar.

- Creio que não me expressei devidamente, Rufus. Talvez seja melhor começar do início.

Scrimgeour bufou de indignação perante a afirmação de Dumbledore. O Ex-director de Hogwarts mantinha o seu semblante calmo e relaxado, mas uma leve irritação começava agora a ser perceptível.

- Eu percebi muito bem o que foi aqui dito, Albus. Só não creio que o desaparecimento de um livro… um LIVRO… seja algum motivo especial para preocupações.

- Não é um livro qualquer. É o Livro dos Mortos! – McGonagall usava um tom de voz como se estivesse a tirar uma dúvida a um aluno persistente. – Segundo Joanne, ele está carregado de rituais da mais poderosa magia negra. Para além disso, houve ainda o atentado contra o Harry.

- Ora, Minerva! O Potter tem montes de inimigos. Pode muito bem ter sido alguém interessado na derrota dele, uma vez que ele se encontrava em jogo. Não quer dizer que haja um espião. E quanto ao livro, não creio que haja problema algum. Provavelmente foi algum muggle idiota com fascínio pela cultura egípcia.

Haviam passado várias horas, desde o início da reunião, durante as quais, tentavam em vão alertar o ministro para eventuais movimentações suspeitas de devoradores da morte, ou para a possibilidade de existir um espião dentro de Hogwarts. Kingsley tamborilava nervosamente os dedos na mesa, olhando, me silêncio, de Minerva e Albus para Rufus.

- Permita-me que fale, Sr. Ministro. – todos os olhares se dirigiram para o chefe de aurores. – Creio que está a cometer o mesmo erro que Cornelius Fudge cometeu uma vez no passado. Ele recusou-se a acreditar que Quem-nós-sabemos tivesse regressado e por isso a situação ficou fora do controlo. O resultado foi a sua demissão e uma guerra que poderia ter sido evitada. Não me parece que queira seguir o exemplo do seu antecessor.

A cor do ministro sumiu do seu rosto em poucos segundos e os seus olhos adquiriram uma fúria incalculável.

- O que vocês estão a sugerir? Que eu deva afastar-me?! – Scrimgeour ergueu o seu dedo indicador, ameaçadoramente, em direcção de Dumbledore – É isso, não é? Querem que eu me afaste para que tu tomes conta do meu lugar…

- Ninguém falou em demitires-te, Rufus! – interrompeu Albus, agora visivelmente irritado, um dos raros momentos em que aquele velhinho tão simpático parecia tão assustador como o próprio Voldemort – Não vejas coisas onde elas não existem. Nós estamos exactamente a alertar-te para que não tenhas o mesmo destino que o Cornelius. Não deves ignorar as provas que te demos: movimentações de devoradores da morte, dementors e gigantes, o desaparecimento do Livro dos Mortos, o atentado contra Harry, o espião em Hogwarts… não acho normal que um aluno qualquer, mesmo que algum Slytherin, ande por aí a praticar magia negra dentro da escola. Queres mais provas do que te temos vindo a alertar?

Rufus levantou-se da cadeira e começou a dar pesados passos em torno da mesa. O seu rosto contorcia-se com expressões indecifráveis e os seus olhos encaravam de tempos a tempos, algum ocupante da sala.

- Não pensem que eu vou deixar que se instale o caos no mundo mágico. Vocês estão a ficar paranóicos e qualquer coisa para vocês é sinal de que poderá eclodir uma guerra a qualquer momento.

Agora foi a vez de Kingsley se levantar e se colocar na frente do ministro, obrigando este a parar e olhar para cima para encarar o seu subalterno.

- Sr. Ministro, acho que esta situação está a ficar fora do controlo. Como chefe de aurores, eu devo aconselha-lho a acalmar-se imediatamente e a tomar medidas urgentes quanto a esta situação. Se não se achar capaz de proteger a nossa comunidade, então deverá deixar o seu lugar para alguém que o possa fazer.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta da sala e várias pessoas sustiveram a respiração. Dumbledore lançou um olhar curioso para Kingsley, mas um sorrisinho orgulhoso aflorou-lhe nos lábios. McGonagall e Arthur apenas observavam tudo estupefactos, não querendo acreditar no tom ameaçador que o seu colega, normalmente um dos mais calmos da Ordem da Fénix, usara contra Scrimgeour. A pele deste adquiriu um tom arroxeado e os seus punhos cerraram-se com força.

- Como te atreves?! – disse ele entre dentes – Como te atreves a enfrentar-me assim?! A ameaçares-me?! Eu é que sei se sou capaz ou não de proteger o mundo bruxo. Eu fui nomeado para este cargo por ser competente. Eu já lutava contra bruxos das trevas ainda tu usavas fraldas!

- Eu não estava a ameaçá-lo, Sr. Ministro! Tal como disse Albus, eu apenas estava a alertá-lo.

Rufus permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, mas a sua fúria foi lentamente substituída por um sorrisinho irónico.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão a tentar fazer! Estão a tentar desmoralizar-me… estão a conspirar contra mim. Mas eu não vou deixar! E vou tomar medidas agora mesmo. – voltou a olhar fixamente para Kingsley que permanecia na sua frente. – Não creio que estejas apto para continuar com o cargo de Chefe de Aurores, Shacklebolt. Contactar-te-ei para discutirmos a tua saída. Estás suspenso até segunda ordem.

Dumbledore levantou-se, pousou as mãos estrategicamente em cima da mesa, inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente e olhou o Ministro por cima dos óculos em meia-lua, numa posição que captou a atenção de Scrimgeour. Quando falou, a sua voz soou calma, mas fria, como se Dumbledore estivesse desapontado com alguma coisa.

- Estás a cometer um grave erro, Rufus! Estás a ganhar amor pelo poder e isso está a toldar-te a visão, impedindo-te de ver com clareza. Kingsley é a melhor pessoa para ocupar este lugar e tu sabes disso tão bem quanto eu. Vais arriscar a segurança do mundo bruxo apenas porque suspeitas que está a haver uma conspiração contra ti?

- Eu não suspeito, Albus… eu tenho a certeza! Porque outro motivo deixarias a directoria de Hogwarts, que não fosse para ocupares o lugar de Ministro?!

- Eu deixei a directoria, porque acredito que devo deixar esse lugar para pessoas bem mais novas e bem mais competentes do que eu. Eu nunca quis ser Ministro, mesmo quando era mais novo. Não é agora, que tenho mais de cem anos que o vou fazer. Deixa de ser idiota, Rufus. Abre os olhos e começa a distinguir quem são realmente os teus aliados. Confias tanto em pessoas como Dolores Umbridge, que dariam de tudo para ocupar o teu lugar, e acusas as pessoas em quem realmente podes confiar de conspiração!

Algo no modo como Dumbledore falara, tivera o dom de assustar o Ministro. Talvez fosse o respeito pelo seu antigo professor, ou mesmo medo da imponência e poder que ele manifestava. O que quer que fosse, fez Rufus recuar um passo, na direcção da sua cadeira e sentar-se com toda a força. Os seus olhos, porém, continuavam fixos nos do ex-director, que não saíra da mesma posição.

Quando finalmente baixou o olhar, Rufus Scrimgeour limitou-se a proferir:

- Podem sair! A reunião está terminada!

McGonagall fez questão de se levantar, mas foi parada por Dumbledore que continuou a falar.

- Eu irei sair, Rufus. Mas, por favor, pensa em tudo o que te falamos e volta atrás na tua decisão de demitires Kingsley. Agires dessa forma só irá criar discórdia e divisão entre uma comunidade já tão dividida. Tenho a certeza de que não quererás isso.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Dumbledore abandonou a sala, em passadas calmas, seguido por todos os outros, deixando para trás um Ministro pensativo, embora orgulhoso demais para admitir o quanto estava errado.

* * *

O caminho por onde seguia era um longo corredor, escuro e húmido, como se fosse feito debaixo da terra. A única luz visível era um pequeno ponto ao longe e, embora não visse para onde ia, a sua determinação impedia-o de parar. Percorrera aquele mesmo corredor uma única vez, mas conhecia muito bem o seu destino.

A luz tornava-se mais forte à medida que ia caminhando e, em breve, encontrava-se numa câmara, iluminada com tochas de fogo, que deixavam à vista as gravuras desenhadas na parede e as imponentes cadeiras que se dispunham em U, viradas para o lugar onde ele se encontrava. Cada uma dessas cadeiras era ocupada por estranhas figuras, pelo menos para quem nunca ouvira falar de deuses egípcios.

- Harry! Mais uma vez chamamos-te aqui à nossa presença! – Falou Horus, levantando-se da sua poltrona e encaminhando-se para o seu Herdeiro. – Mas desta vez trouxemos-te, não para exigir, mas para cumprir a nossa parte do contrato.

Harry deu um passo na direcção de Horus, enquanto sentia algo no seu peito começar a aquecer. O Olho de Horus estava visível. Vendo a surpresa da Harry, Horus apressou-se a responder.

- Ele ficará visível, sempre que entrares nesta câmara… assim como quando usares os poderes nele contidos. – um brilho de orgulho surgiu nos olhos de Falcão do Deus. – Pelo que tenho visto tens-te empenhado muito em controlá-los, com excelentes resultados. – O tom de voz sério regressou novamente – Chamei-te aqui para te alertar para o perigo que corre o teu povo. Alguém tomou para si um dos exemplares do Livro dos Mortos e pretende usá-lo para trazer Voldemort de volta à vida.

Harry estagnou, tentando confirmar se ouvira bem o que Horus havia falado.

- Esperem lá! O que me foi dito é que seria necessário um poder muito grande e ancestral para usar esse ritual! Que eu me lembre, nenhum dos Devoradores da Morte possui tamanho poder!

Nenhum dos outros deuses se pronunciara até agora, dando a palavra a Horus. Mas, diante das palavras de Harry, um murmurinho foi-se elevando aos poucos, até que Háthor se ergueu para falar ela também.

- É verdade que eles não têm o poder para completar o ritual! Nem precisam de ter. Irão usar o teu poder! O poder de Horus!

Como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bludger, Harry recuou alguns passos na direcção da parede atrás de si, recusando-se a acreditar no que Háthor dissera. Como é que poderiam fazer isso? Ninguém conseguiria obrigá-lo a tal acto e era impossível que o conseguissem usando o Imperius.

- Mas… mas… como é que eles irão conseguir isso?

Com um olhar de pena, Háthor falou:

- Irás compreender um dia, Harry, que eles já o conseguiram!

* * *

- Eu não consigo acreditar que aquele… aquele… AIIII! Eu nem consigo encontrar um adjectivo para definir tamanha idiotice! Já se viu?! Demitir o Kinsgley e afastar o Remus, apenas porque acha que estão a conspirar contra ele?!

- Tem calma, Marlene! Isso não vai fazer nada bem aos bebés!

- Calma, Remus? CALMA?! Eu não consigo ter calma, por tamanho idiota ter chegado ao cargo de ministro!

- O Remus tem razão, Marlene! Não vale a pena irritares-te com isso! – Kingsley aparentava-se calmo, tentando esboçar um sorriso, para demonstrar que tudo estava bem. – Um dia ele vai perceber que está errado. Perder aquele cargo não foi problema para mim e eu confio em qualquer outro auror para tomar conta dele. O Remus, mais cedo ou mais tarde, irá voltar ao seu cargo, caso contrário irá parecer perseguição por parte do Ministro. O importante agora é que a Ordem da Fénix cumpra, mais uma vez, o papel que deveria ser do ministério, que é proteger a comunidade bruxa e, principalmente, Hogwarts.

A Ordem da Fénix tinha sido convocada de urgência, perante as recentes medidas tomadas pelo Ministro. Não havia sido Kingsley o único a ter sido demitido. Outros chefes de departamento, que haviam declarado o seu apoio a Dumbledore haviam sido suspensos imediatamente. Remus fora enviado de "férias" durante tempo indeterminado e Arthur Weasley escapara a esse destino, devido ao pedido de Dumbledore para tentar permanecer dentro do ministério. A cozinha de Grimmauld Place, ganhava movimento, mais uma vez, para dar vida a uma nova reunião.

Dumbledore encontrava-se sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira e as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o queixo, observando cada uma das reacções às novidades. Nenhuma palavra saíra da sua boca desde o início da reunião e ninguém parecia ter-se dado conta do seu silêncio, tal era o tumulto que se fazia sentir. A maioria demonstrava a sua pura indignação, enquanto que, uma pequena parte, entre os quais se contavam Remus Lupin e Arthur Weasley, se mantinham calmos, tal como Dumbledore.

Quando os ânimos começavam finalmente a aquecer, Dumbledore decidiu intervir.

- Creio que já todos expressaram o seu desagrado perante as decisões do Ministro, mas temos assuntos mais urgentes e preocupantes a tratar. – pouco a pouco, o silêncio foi regressando ao aposento – James?! Sirius?! Eu não faria este pedido noutra situação, mas, uma vez que o Remus e o Kingsley estão temporariamente afastados do ministério, seria bom vocês os dois regressarem ao Quartel-general de Aurores. A Lily e a Alice também estarão afastadas em breve, devido à gravidez, pelo que sobram apenas o Arthur, o Frank, a Tonks e poucos mais, dentro do Ministério.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares entre si. Por mais que gostassem de acção e preferissem o cargo de aurores ao de professores, gostariam de permanecer em Hogwarts, em especial depois do atentado contra Harry.

- Quem irá ocupar os nossos lugares?! – perguntou James, preocupado. – Não esqueçamos que a segurança do castelo também está ameaçada e, quanto mais pessoas o protegerem, mais seguro ficará.

Agora foi a vez de McGonagall se pronunciar.

- A segurança do castelo não será problema. Para além de professores, temos alunos que fazem parte da Ordem da Fénix, já para não falar daqueles que receberam treino de combate há dois anos atrás. – uma expressão sonhadora passou como um flash pelos olhos da directora, que foi rapidamente dispersado. – Eu poderei ocupar a docência de Transfiguração até ao final do ano lectivo. O problema decorre novamente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Hum… - a face de Dumbledore iluminou-se quando uma ideia lhe passou pela mente. Erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo verdadeiramente, ele focou os seus olhos em Remus Lupin, que se abstraíra da discussão. – Talvez esteja na hora de quebrar de vez a maldição que Tom Riddle lançou sobre a disciplina de DCAT. Que tal devolvermos a Remus o lugar onde ele pertence?

Ao ouvir o seu nome, Remus ergueu os olhos da lareira que observava momentos antes, sem se aperceber do que fora dito.

- O quê?! – perguntou ele atónito – Do que estão a falar?!

Sirius e James abriram um sorriso puramente maroto, antes de darem, cada um, uma palmada amigável no terceiro maroto, posicionado entre os dois primeiros, fazendo-o dar um pulo de susto.

- É claro! Remus é considerado o melhor professor de DCAT que alguma vez passou por Hogwarts! E se há alguém a quem eu confio a segurança do meu afilhado, esse alguém é o Remus.

Murmúrios e acenos de concordância percorreram a cozinha de Grimmauld Place e um suspiro de alívio soltou-se da boca de McGonagall.

- Então está decidido! O Remus será o novo professor de DCAT.

- Esperem lá! Vocês estão a falar como se eu já tivesse decidido! Já se esqueceram do que aconteceu há quase quatro anos? – Remus gesticulava nervosamente com as mãos, proporcionando divertimento para alguns presentes na reunião. – Minerva, se anunciar que irá colocar-me como novo professor de DCAT, os pais dos alunos irão começar a reclamar. Ninguém irá querer um lobisomem como professor dos seus filhos.

James colocou o seu braço em torno do ombro de Remus, fazendo, com a mão livre, uma gesto que abarcou toda a sala.

- Olha em tua volta, Remus! Quantas pessoas confiam em ti, apesar do teu "pequeno problema felpudo". Achas mesmo que, neste momento, alguém se importa com isso?! Já deste provas, mais do que suficientes, de que podem confiar em ti. Ninguém irá questionar o teu regresso à docência. – Para rematar, James assumiu o seu melhor sorriso trocista – Vá lá, admite. O que mais gostas de fazer é ensinar DCAT e estudaste imenso para conseguir chegar ao lugar de professor. Além disso, tu sempre foste o certinho dos Marotos. Nem eu nem o Sirius temos estofo para aguentar uma responsabilidade tão grande.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que se questionando se deveria aceitar ou não. O que James dissera era verdade: desde criança sempre sonhara dar aulas em Hogwarts e, quando finalmente o conseguira, vira o seu sonho desmoronar-se como um castelo de cartas. Mas, por outro lado, tinha a sua condição de lobisomem e Remus receava não ser aceite pelos alunos.

Como que lendo a mente de Remus, Dumbledore sorriu amavelmente.

- Remus, não tenhas medo por algo de que não tens culpa. E, tenho a certeza de que há um certo grupo de Gryffindors que ficarão felicíssimos com o teu regresso.

Remus olhou o tecto, pensativo, antes de fechar os olhos, enquanto numerosas imagens pareciam passar-lhe pela cabeça. Ora sorria, ora encolhia as sobrancelhas, ora torcia o nariz… uma reacção diferente para cada uma das memórias. Por último, abriu novamente os olhos, movimento este acompanhado por um sorriso saudoso e cheio de felicidade.

- Não vou negar que o que eu mais desejo é ceder ao vosso pedido. Ser professor é o que eu sempre desejei desde que vi pela primeira vez Hogwarts, mas agora está na altura de deixar esse sonho para outras pessoas. Eu ocuparei o lugar… - perante as expressões de felicidade de todos acrescentou - … mas apenas até encontrarem outra pessoa para o cargo.

Dumbledore voltou a observar as faces de todos os presentes. Vira cada um deles crescer, optar por caminho, criar sonhos, expectativas… e podia sentir orgulho de cada um, como o orgulho de um pai para com os seus filhos. A sua face calma e doce esboçou novamente um sorriso, transmitindo calor e paz a todos.

* * *

O Castelo ganhava vida à medida que o sol de sábado subia no céu. Grande parte dos alunos aproveitava o bom tempo para dar um passeio pelos jardins antes de se atirar de cabeça para os livros.

O dormitório masculino de Gryffindor encontrava-se quase deserto, recebendo, calorosamente, apenas um ocupante. Harry, sentado no parapeito da janela, com os joelhos dobrados de encontro ao seu peito, observava ao longe os amigos numa partida de _snap explosivo_. Desde que recebera a mensagem de Horus, há dois dias atrás, uma preocupação instalou-se dentro de si e uma sensação de impotência tirava-lhe o sono todos os dias. Dera a volta à cabeça várias vezes, tentando descobrir como teriam conseguido arrancar o poder dele. Nenhuma conclusão palpável foi encontrada.

A porta do dormitório abriu-se dando entrada a James, que logo foi seguido por Crookshanks. Este, num gesto gracioso, saltou para o colo de Harry e começou a ronronar alto, exigindo que o amigo da dona lhe afagasse o pêlo. James pegou numa cadeira e sentou-se nela, virado para Harry, com os braços cruzados por cima das costas da cadeira.

- Pareces preocupado!

Harry olhou para o pai, esforçando-se por disfarçar as suas preocupações.

- O que é que te leva a acreditar nisso?

- Sei lá! – James encolheu os ombros – Talvez o facto de andares distante, de te isolares um pouco dos outros, de andares cabisbaixo nos últimos dias! Eu conheço-te, Harry, sou o teu pai!

- Não é nada de mais, pai! Nada com que te devas preocupar. – Harry cortou o contacto visual com James. Odiava ter de lhe mentir, mas era preferível isso, a ter de o preocupar por algo de que não tinha a certeza. – Mas o que estás aqui a fazer?

Agora era a vez de James desviar o olhar, encarando os sapatos

- Eu vim despedir-me.

Rapidamente, Harry colocou os pés na direcção do chão, de modo ficar frente a frente com James, fazendo com que Crookshanks voasse do seu colo, soltando um bufo frustrado. Uma torrente de pensamentos passou-lhe pela cabeça. A palavra "despedida" tinha, para Harry, uma significado muito mais profundo do que para a maioria das pessoas. Já vira partir muita gente que amava e, agora que tivera de volta todos eles, não lhe passava pela cabeça dizer novamente "Adeus".

- Como assim despedir-te?! O que é que aconteceu?!

- Tem calma, Harry! Não é nada de mais. Eu e o Sirius vamos voltar a ocupar o nosso lugar como aurores e, por isso, deixaremos o cargo de professores.

Harry não pode deixar de soltar um suspiro resignado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

- Porquê isso agora?! Porque é que têm de regressar ao ministério?

- Rufus passou-se completamente e começou a demitir todos aqueles que se manifestaram leais a Dumbledore. O Kingsley e o Remus perderam os seus cargos. Uma crise interna no ministério está a criar divisões e isso não será bom, ainda mais havendo uma pequena possibilidade de Voldemort regressar.

Harry susteve a respiração, gesto que não passou despercebido a James, que se inclinou para a frente, como se esperasse uma explicação da parte do filho. Este engoliu em seco. Não tinha como escapar.

- Não me olhes com essa cara… não há nada que me preocupe.

- Vá lá, Harry! Eu não nasci ontem… e mesmo que tivesse nascido, um maroto nunca é inocente. Não me consegues esconder nada!

- Eu sei! – disse Harry com desgosto. Voltando a encostar a cabeça para trás, prosseguiu – Eu recebi uma mensagem de Horus. Agora, mais do que nunca, tenho a certeza de que Voldemort vai regressar.

Para surpresa de Harry, James não reagiu à notícia. Apenas se limitou a dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso de apoio.

- Eu vou contar-te uma coisa. O teu avô foi uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. Ele tornou-se auror apenas pelo prazer de ajudar as pessoas e talvez tenha sido por ele que eu me tornei também. – uma expressão saudosa surgiu no rosto de James – Ele costumava dizer que podiam vir os feiticeiros das trevas mais cruéis e vis que pudessem existir. Mas eles nunca venceriam… simplesmente porque não existe poder maior do que a determinação em fazer o que está correcto, de proteger os outros sem esperar nada em troca. A isto ele chamava a capacidade de amar o próximo, um amor incondicional, que fez dele um dos melhores aurores que já existiram.

Levantando-se, James sentou-se ao lado de Harry, colocando o braço por cima do seu ombro.

- Quando te vi a lutar com Voldemort no ministério, no Verão, eu percebi o quão parecido com o teu avô tu és. Mesmo sofrendo tudo o que já sofreste, tornaste-te uma pessoa boa e humilde… corajosa e determinada. Foi aí que eu finalmente interiorizei tudo o que o meu pai me tinha ensinado e eu parecia ter esquecido… que recuperei a esperança que perdera no dia em que vi Voldemort invadir Godric's Hollow.

Até aí, Harry ouvira em silêncio o pai, ainda não percebendo onde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo. Mas, sem saber porquê, um sentimento profundo fez o seu coração bater mais forte… um sentimento que ele aprendera a reconhecer: o amor de pai.

- Por isso, Harry, que venha Voldemort, que venha Gridenwald, até Salazar Slytherin se for preciso. Nós venceremos qualquer um deles… e desta vez não estarás sozinho, Harry. Eu prometo-te!

Num gesto de agradecimento, Harry abraçou fortemente o pai. Por mais que aquela preocupação anterior ainda existisse, sentia-se mais confiante do que nunca, porque tinha com ele as pessoas que amava. Tinha a SUA família, os seus amigos, Ginny… e nem Voldemort tinha o poder para lhe tirar tudo isso de novo.

- Obrigado, pai!

* * *

As recentes notícias da saída de James e Sirius foram recebidas pela maioria dos alunos com tristeza. Tinham adquirido uma simpatia especial pelos dois professores e duvidavam que alguém que os viesse substituir fosse tão bom a ensinar. A frustração ainda fora maior quando lhes foi comunicado que McGonagall voltaria a dar aulas de Transfiguração. A grande dúvida residia no novo professor de DCAT e já se fazia apostas até do destino que o próximo teria. Grande parte da tristeza fora dispersada assim que descobriram que Remus regressaria para leccionar defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Harry parecia ter recuperado o seu bom humor depois da conversa com o pai e até já voltara à sua habitual disposição para treinar incansavelmente a equipa de Quidditch, para grande desgosto dos outros seis jogadores. Ron era quem mais se queixava, principalmente quando Harry decidia acordar toda a equipa no domingo de manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer.

Nesse dia à noite, Harry, Ron e Hermione conversavam em voz baixa na sala comum de Gryffindor, sobre os motivos que tinham levado James e Sirius a voltarem ao Quartel-general e sobre as preocupações de Harry.

- O Quem-nós-sabemos vai regressar?! F#&!! – uma sequência de palavrões captou a atenção de vários alunos que se encontravam perto.

- RONALD!

- Desculpa, Hermione! – disse o ruivo, corando profundamente. E baixando o tom de voz novamente continuou – Tens a certeza disso, Harry?

- Tenho Ron! E Dumbledore parece pensar o mesmo! Porque é que achas que se gerou toda esta crise no Ministério? – Harry desviou os olhos para a escadaria do dormitório feminino, por onde acabavam de descer Ginny e Danielle. – Mas vamos agora mudar de assunto!

Ginny sorriu abertamente ao ver os três ali reunidos. As duas trancinhas que prendiam o seu cabelo, aliadas à caminha da saltitante que fazia até eles, davam-lhe um engraçado jeito infantil e caloroso. Sem se importar com a cara de nojo que Ron fazia, beijou Harry e sentou-se ao lado deste, aconchegando-se entre os seus braços.

Danielle, por sua vez, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, rindo divertida da careta que Ginny fez ao irmão. Desde que fora transferida para Hogwarts, Danielle e Ginny haviam-se tornado grandes amigas, completando-se assim mais um trio em Gryffindor: Ginny, Danielle e Demelza, a que se juntava Luna, quando não estava com Neville.

- De que é que estão a falar?

- Estava a falar do quanto senti a tua falta hoje, Ginny!

Ron engasgou-se com a própria saliva, diante da resposta do melhor amigo, o que lhe valeu um olhar fulminante, quer de Harry, quer de Hermione. Ginny pareceu perceber a dica de que o assunto não devia ser discutido na frente de Danielle, pois sustentou a afirmação de Harry.

- Eu também senti a tua falta, Harry! O dia sem ti é como uma rosa sem perfume! – Ginny fez uma pose teatral, divertindo a maioria, excepto Ron que fez uma cara emburrada.

- Por favor! Poupem-me o mel – depois de se levantar, Ron acrescentou – Acordar hoje tão cedo arrasou comigo. Vou dormir.

Hermione e Danielle seguiram-lhe o exemplo, deixando Harry e Ginny a sós.

- Admira-me o Ron ter-nos deixado sozinhos! Ele não confia nem um pouco em nós! – disse Harry meio sério, meio a rir.

- Ele terá de aprender a confiar! Eu não vou viver para toda a vida debaixo das asas de seis irmãos ciumentos. Nem os meus pais me controlam tanto!

Pouco a pouco, a sala comum foi ficando vazia, gerando-se um profundo silêncio que era quebrado apenas por algum comentário de Harry ou Ginny.

- Era verdade que estavas cheio de saudades minhas ou foi apenas uma desculpa para desviar o assunto?

Harry sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se perigosamente dela e roçando de leve os seus lábios nos dela. Ginny soltou um muxoxo de frustração, fazendo-o sorrir mais ainda.

- Desconfiadinha, hein?! É claro… que… senti… a… tua… falta! – enquanto falava, Harry depositava uma rápida sequência de beijos na boca dela.

Ginny começava a achar que ele queria deixá-la louca. Começou então a fazer o jogo dele. Escorregando pelo sofá, ela afastou-se, fazendo-o cair sobre o local onde antes ela estava. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha perguntando-se o que dera nela. Mas antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de se afastar mais, Harry reagiu rapidamente segurando-a pelo braço e fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo.

- Nananinanão, senhorita Weasley. Nem penses que vais fugir de mim!

Ginny deu um sorriso travesso, enquanto colocava os braços em torno do pescoço dele e encostava a sua testa na de Harry.

- E o que é que o senhor Potter pretende fazer comigo?!

- Eu posso ser muito mau, sabes? Mas também posso ser bonzinho! – aproximando a boca do ouvido dela, acrescentou baixinho – Basta que te portes bem!

Ginny arrepiou-se com a respiração dele no ouvido dela. O seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente e a sua temperatura subiu rapidamente.

- Eu porto-me bem! Eu prometo que não fujo mais! Acho que mereço uma recompensa pelo bom comportamento! Não achas?!

O sorriso de Harry abriu mais ainda. Cedendo aos seus desejos, beijou-a, de início um beijo doce e inocente, mas que rapidamente se aprofundou num beijo apaixonado. Lentamente, Harry deitou-a sobre o sofá, ficando por cima dela, enquanto a respiração de ambos ficava pesada e a temperatura da sala parecia ter aumentado para o dobro.

Pouco a pouco, Harry sentia todo o controlo e razão, fugir-lhe por entre os dedos. Pensamentos concretos não eram mais do que um mito… algo muito distante.

Sorriu, ainda com os lábios colados aos da namorada, quando sentiu a respiração da mesma ficar descompassada. Esticando o braço, acariciou as duas tranças da ruiva, ficando rapidamente frustrado por não conseguir ter acesso completo. Afastando-se ligeiramente, quase sorriu quando ouviu um resmungo de descontentamento de Ginny, mas sua atenção estava apenas direccionada para o cabelo desta. Segurando um dos elásticos na mão, começou a deslizá-lo para baixo, até que o sentiu ceder por completo. Contente consigo próprio, deixou o elástico cair ao chão e passou a mão pela trança já sem o pequeno ornamento. Enrolando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo, começou a desfazer a trança com cuidado e ternura. Pouco tempo depois a outra trança já se encontrava desfeita.

Ginny fechou os olhos, sentindo pequenos choques eléctricos surgirem à passagem dos dedos mágicos do namorado…choques que sentia viajarem por si, sem no entanto perderem a intensidade. Sorriu ainda mais, quando sentiu Harry voltar a aproximar-se e beijá-la com ainda mais fervor.

A partir daí, nem Ginny, nem Harry souberam ao certo quanto tempo tinha passado nem o que acontecia com o passar do tempo. Estavam completamente mergulhados num mundo só deles… inundados pelo sentimento que os avassalava.

De repente, Harry parou. Algo o havia feito acordar para a realidade… algo que rapidamente percebeu serem as pequenas mãos de Ginny por debaixo da sua camisa, a tocarem levemente a pele do seu abdómen.

Afastou-se assustado, abrindo os olhos, apenas para ver a figura ofegante da namorada, ainda de olhos fechados.

Merlin! Mas o que tinha acontecido? Tinha perdido completamente a noção de tudo.

Sentindo a ausência das carícias do namorado, Ginny também abriu os olhos, deparando-se com as duas esmeraldas que tanto amava.

- Ginny… – A voz de Harry encontrava-se rouca, quase um murmúrio lançado ao silêncio que reinava na sala.

Olhando para baixo, Ginny apercebeu-se, pela primeira vez, a razão do desconforto do moreno. Estavam completamente colados um ao outro. As mãos de Harry encontravam-se apoiadas na cintura dela… seu cabelo estava completamente solto sobre as fofas almofadas do sofá… e… diante da seguinte constatação, Ginny corou ainda mais… as suas mãos… as suas mãos… tinham aberto caminho por entre a barra da camisa do namorado até atingir a pele do mesmo.

Retirou as mãos rapidamente como se tivesse apanhado um choque. "Ai… meu…. Merlin!! O que foi que me deu?!"

- Harry… desculpa! Eu…

Harry começou a respirar devagar, tentando adquirir controlo no seu corpo, quando o último parecia ganhar vida própria. "Um… dois… Três… Isso Harry! Tem calma! Um dois…"

- Harry?

A voz da namorada, fê-lo abrir novamente os olhos. Ao vê-la assustada, sentiu algo apertar-lhe o peito.

- Desculpa, Ginny! A culpa foi minha. Eeeuuu…

- Harry. – Ginny agora sorria divertida – Não me obrigaste a nada. Acho que ambos temos culpa. Simplesmente…

- Descontrolamo-nos?

Ginny sorriu divertida para ele. Começou a levantar-se do sofá, empurrando levemente Harry para uma posição sentada.

- Eu acho que me vou deitar. Já está tarde e… - passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando ajeitá-lo um pouco. Seu rosto ainda apresentava um leve tom rosa de vergonha, e fugia do olhar do namorado – Amanhã temos aulas.

- Pois… pois. – Harry começou a puxar a camisa para baixo. A mesma camisa que ela tinha levantado.

- Vens?

Olhou para ela, como tentando entender o que esta falava.

- Como?

- Vais dormir?

- Oh! Sim…sim… eu vou já. Eu só vou… ficar aqui um pouco a… a… ajeitar o sofá! – Dizendo isso, agarrou numa das almofadas, dando-lhe fortes palmadas como que tentando sacudir o pó destas.

- Está bem… - Lançando um último olhar esquisito para ele, começou a subir as escadas para os dormitórios.

Quando Harry ouviu o barulho da porta do dormitório das meninas a fechar-se, soltou fortemente o ar que não se havia percebido que tinha retido dentro de si. Olhando estupidamente para a almofada que segurava entre mãos, largou-a no chão e deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá, onde momentos atrás estivera perdido por entre os beijos da namorada.

Respirou fundo várias vezes.

- Muito bem Potter – sussurrou para si mesmo – Agora é que a fizeste bonita. Bem… agora a única coisa a se fazer é dormir.

Ficando em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, não conseguiu evitar que imagens da namorada lhe invadissem a mente. Imediatamente, como que sob o efeito da maldição Imperius, sentiu a temperatura elevar-se vários graus.

- Mas antes, é melhor tomar um banho. Um banho bemmmm gelado!!

* * *

Criado há cerca de 100 anos, o museu do Egipto retrata toda uma época gloriosa, cheia de mitos e lendas, por entre múmias, gravuras e objectos dos mais variados tipos, que nos reportam ao tempo dos Faraós. Durante o século XIX, numerosos coleccionadores de arte, saqueadores e arqueólogos apoderam-se de uma vasta quantidade de artefactos, com a conivência das autoridades locais da época, desejosas de agradar ao ocidente. Vendo a sua história desaparecer e espalhar-se pelas grandes potências mundiais, principalmente por Inglaterra e França, os egípcios criaram o museu do Cairo, em 1902, reivindicando a partir daí a posse desses objectos de valor.

Na praça de al Tahrir, junto da porta principal do museu, três figuras, olhadas com desconfiança pelas pessoas que passavam, observavam com curiosidade tudo em sua volta. Não era o facto de serem estrangeiros que chamava a sua atenção, mas talvez o facto de vestirem trajes extravagantes que lhes dava o aspecto de terem acabado de sair de um concerto de Rock, frequentado por hippies.

- A Lily quase me matou quando me viu vestido assim! Qual é o problema desta roupa? Não é assim que os muggles se vestem?

- Não sei, James… mas que eu me sinto esquisito assim vestido, ai isso eu sinto.

James, Sirius e Frank haviam sido enviados pela Ordem da Fénix para investigar o desaparecimento do Livro dos Mortos do museu do Cairo e aguardavam o seu contacto naquele local. Nenhum deles sabia exactamente como deveria agir entre os muggles, uma vez que todos eles tinham nascido no seio de uma família puramente bruxa. Mesmo James, casado com uma nascida muggle, nunca se habituara às tradições que Lily ainda mantinha.

- Vocês não pretendem entrar no museu assim vestidos, pois não? – um homem com uma grossa túnica árabe até aos pés e com uma barba que lhe dava pelo meio do peito aproximou-se deles, com um sorriso de divertimento.

- Habib! – declarou James, abraçando calorosamente o árabe. – Há quantos anos, homem! E que barba é esta?

- James, meu caro! Quando soube que estavas vivo nem queria acreditar. Que história incrível aquela não? – olhando para Sirius e Frank abraçou igualmente os aurores – Ora, ora, Frank e Sirius… mais duas surpresas! Parece que o antigo grupo se vai reunir de novo.

Habib Araz, um amigo de infância de James, morara em Londres até que Godric's Hollow, vila na qual habitava desde que tinha 5 anos, fora destruída obrigando-o a emigrar para o Cairo, para junto dos seus familiares ainda vivos. Formara-se como auror na mesma época que James, apesar de ser mais velho dois anos, e mantinha a mesma amizade de infância.

Após a notícia do regresso à vida de James, não hesitou em contactá-lo e fora ele que dera o alerta para o desaparecimento do Livro do Mortos. Apesar de não saber o que continha, Habib sabia o suficiente da história do seu país para conhecer o tipo de magia que, possivelmente, era abordada nas páginas do livro..

- Desculpem… mas se entrarem assim no museu, os seguranças não vos deixarão dar dois passos lá dentro. – Habib abanou a cabeça num sinal de gozo – Tsc, tsc… Vocês bruxos ingleses e a vossa eterna incapacidade de passarem despercebidos.

- O que sugeres, então?

- Meu caro Sirius… - um sorriso digno de um maroto surgiu na cara do árabe – nunca viste filmes muggles de espionagem? Eu sugiro subtileza e elegância.

Após algumas horas, James, Sirius e Frank saíam da casa de Habib, vestidos com elegantes smokings, trazendo no bolso falsos distintivos da polícia do Cairo. Sirius mexia-se incomodado nos seus trajes, tentando afrouxar o nó da gravata com algum desespero.

- Eu não consigo perceber como é que os muggles conseguem usar isto! Diga-se de passagem que as nossas roupas bruxas são bem mais confortáveis.

- Nunca te ouvi a queixares-te da gravata do uniforme de Hogwarts.

Sirius parou sorrindo enigmaticamente para James.

- Isso era porque eu ficava perfeito com aquele traje e as meninas de Hogwarts caíam aos meus pés!

Frank e Habib não puderam conter risadinhas de gozo, deixando Sirius emburrado e James bastante divertido com a situação.

No museu, tudo decorreu conforme Habib tinha planeado. Depois de mostrarem os distintivos, um segurança levou-os ao local do roubo, sem desconfiar por um único segundo daqueles quatro desconhecidos, mesmo que apenas um deles falasse a língua do país. Habib tinha razão: aquele distintivo dava-lhes um estatuto que ninguém ousava pôr em causa.

O museu tinha uma segurança muito rígida e quem ousasse avançar sobre algum dos objectos expostos ouviria imediatamente um sonoro alarme, segundos antes de ser rodeado pela segurança do museu e preso no processo. Não havia nenhuma explicação para o desaparecimento do livro, sem que ninguém tivesse dado conta. Não haveria, se o roubo tivesse sido efectuado por um muggle. Com um bruxo, as coisas seriam diferentes. Bastava um pequeno feitiço de silenciamento, para que o alarme não disparasse.

- Como é que o Ministério da Magia Egípcio deixa um objecto destes sem protecção mágica?

- Tal como te disse, Frank, ninguém no ministério pensou que algum dia o Livro dos Mortos pudesse despertar a atenção de algum bruxo. Aliás, poucos sabem o que ele contém verdadeiramente e, mesmo eu, só desconfiei do seu conteúdo a partir do momento em que ele desapareceu. – Habib olhou por cima do ombro para o guarda que se encontrava a alguns metros dele – Talvez os vídeos de segurança tenham registado alguma coisa.

Com uma segurança própria de quem estava habituado àquele tipo de papel, o auror egípcio dirigiu-se ao guarda do museu e, depois de trocar algumas palavras com ele, fez um sinal aos outros três que se aproximassem.

- Aqui o Mr. Ali disse-me que os vídeos da segurança já foram vistos e analisados por peritos, mas que a única coisa que encontraram foi uma pequena sombra que parecia ser de um animal pequeno.

- Isso é o mais estranho, já que fazemos um rígido controlo de parasitas e outros seres, devido ao estrago que poderiam causar às peças em exposição. – disse o guarda num inglês carregado de sotaque.

O olhar de Sirius escureceu e foi preciso um sinal de aviso de James, para que o amigo não se descontrolasse na frente do guarda.

- Muito obrigado, Mr. Ali. Nós já vimos o que precisávamos. – o guarda acenou a James antes de se retirar para o seu posto novamente. Virando-se para os colegas, James prosseguiu – Confirma-se! Foi o Peter que roubou o livro.

Habib soergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- E como é que chegaste a essa conclusão?

Foi Sirius quem respondeu, com um tom de raiva na voz e com os punhos cerrados.

- O guarda falou de uma pequena sombra… um animal pequeno. Provavelmente um rato. Parece que o nosso velho amigo anda a usar a sua forma animaga.

- Então vais gostar de saber outra coisa, Sirius! – Habib usava o seu tom de voz de quem estava prestes a soltar uma bomba. – Então o nosso ratinho tem um amigo… porque aqui mesmo, na manhã a seguir ao roubo, foi encontrada uma pena de uma ave… um corvo!

* * *

Severus Snape olhava mais uma vez a panorâmica da cidade do Cairo, com o Sol poente a dar-lhe um tom alaranjado. Não era uma pessoa do tipo que gostava de apreciar a paisagem. Não! Ele espera por algo mais, ali… naquela varanda da pensão em que estava hospedado.

Um ponto negro apareceu no horizonte e foi ficando maior à medida que se aproximava do edifício, ganhando a forma de uma ave negra, que planava de asas estendidas ao longo do corpo.

No canto dos lábios de Snape formou-se um leve sorriso maldoso, com a visão daquela ave… daquele corvo. Dando uma última volta no ar, o corvo aterrou no chão da varanda, ao lado de Snape. Este olhou novamente o horizonte, antes de desviar os olhos para o seu lado, onde aparecia agora, no lugar do corvo, uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis.

- Demoraste! – disse ele com um leve tom de frustração.

- Não é fácil fazer uma viagem inteira de Inglaterra até aqui. Tive de parar várias vezes pelo caminho. – num gesto sensual, a mulher passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos que estavam despenteados devido ao voo. – E o nosso plano, _mestre_?!

Uma brisa gélida correu pela varanda, apesar desta ser virada para o deserto. O clima pesado que se fez sentir de seguida demonstrava a quantidade enorme de magia negra emitida por aquele casal. Os olhos de Snape brilharam de maldade, orgulho e satisfação e apenas uma frase foi proferida.

- Falta muito pouco!

* * *

**Nota de beta: Guida!! Maninha do meu coração!! Deixa-me que te diga que adorei esta ideia de comentários de beta entre a fic. Posso voltar a fazê-lo? Posso? Lightmagid olha para Guida com os olhos brilhantes de inocência Eu serei uma beta bem comportada, está bem? Bom... quer dizer… eu também farei as minhas piaditas. Mas o que é a vida sem uma boa piada… uma brincadeira sobre MEL ou coisinhas afins, não é verdade? Pronto, pronto… acalmei. Obrigada por me deixares ser tua beta. Eu já disse que é sempre uma prazer corrigir os teus capítulos? Que adoro lê-los?**


	25. O poder de um livro

_**Nota de Autora:** Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me pela demora, mas a minha vida tem andado numa correria nos últimos tempos e não tenho tido tempo para vir actualizar. Mais uma vez, eu pedia-vos que comentassem. Eu costumo dizer: digam se gostaram, se não gostaram, critiquem, façam até ameaças de morte, se tiverem vontade, mas por favor, não deixem de dar a vossa opinião olhar pidão, mesmo para os leitores antigos, que andam desaparecidos do mundo potteriano_

Giny Weasley Potter_: Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que continues a apreciar a história. Eu sei que até aqui não tem sido nada de mais, mas eu juro que me esforcei para melhorar. Um beijo._

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – O poder de um livro**

O lugar era escuro, apenas iluminado com algumas velas, o que dava um ar ainda mais assustador. Junto à parede oposta à porta, erguia-se uma estátua, de quatro metros de altura, com uma aparência nariguda e orelhuda, provavelmente uma mistura de vários animais.

Aquele era Seth, o Deus egípcio da violência e da desordem!

Nas paredes, pouco iluminadas, era possível vislumbrar pinturas de episódios de sacrifícios, com derrame de sangue, torturas e mutilações. No centro, existiam dois altares de pedra. O da direita estava vazio, mas no da esquerda viam-se cordas e um punhal cravejado de rubis de um intenso vermelho. Tudo era antigo e libertava um poder mágico carregado de uma escuridão mortal, digna daquele que ali era adorado. Aquele era um templo de adoração a Seth, enterrado nas profundezas do deserto e esquecido durante muitos séculos…

Da única porta do espaço, começaram a emergir pessoas, todas elas vestindo túnicas pretas com capuzes e com a cara coberta por uma máscara branca. Estas figuras entoavam, em uníssono, um cântico aterrador, numa língua desconhecida, enquanto se dispunham num círculo em torno dos altares. Uma figura solitária saiu desse círculo, com um livro aberto nas mãos, que pousou numa das extremidades do altar da direita e virou-se para a estátua de Seth. Ficou momentaneamente em silêncio, enquanto elevava os braços.

- Poderoso Seth! Dai-nos a passagem para o vosso reino, para que possamos trazer de novo o caos e a destruição a este mundo. – No momento em que o homem começou a falar, todos os outros se calaram. – Permiti que se reerga aquele que encarna o mal, o Senhor das Trevas, Lord Voldemort!

Neste momento, dois homens trouxeram algo embrulhado em faixas negras e colocaram em cima do altar, à frente do qual estava o celebrante do ritual. Um outro homem retirou as faixas negras, revelando algo que provocou alguma agitação no lugar. Era um cadáver, já em putrefacção avançada, resultado da acção de minúsculos seres que povoam o subsolo, que, mal foi descoberto, libertou um odor nauseabundo e mórbido. O celebrante continuou:

- Em troca da vida do nosso mestre, nós te oferecemos o sacrifício da carne e do sangue, pela entrega da inocência e pureza, ambos representados pela infância, para que tudo isso seja destruído. Que a vítima seja trazida para sofrer o juízo final!

Uma menina, com cerca de 10 anos, era arrastada até ao centro da sala. Parecia um anjo, com cachos de cabelo loiros, que lhe caíam até à cintura e com os olhos de um profundo azul, que neste momento estavam avermelhados. Ela gritava e tentava soltar-se em vão. Quando viu o cadáver, os seus olhos abriram-se em puro terror e a sua respiração tornou-se mais acelerada e descompassada. Os gritos cessaram de imediato, dando lugar ao choque, que a impedia de reagir. Ela foi colocada no altar da esquerda, amarrada numa posição em forma de cruz, com os pés juntos e os braços abertos. Só aqui ela recuperou a voz e recomeçou a luta desesperada para se livrar daquele triste e aterrador fim.

O celebrante pegou na sua varinha na mão direita e voltou-se de novo para o altar.

- Chegou a hora! Ergue-te Senhor das Trevas! VENI OMNIPOTENS AETERNAE TENEBRA! – ele apontou a varinha ao seu peito e seguidamente ao cadáver. Da varinha saíram dois flashes de luz: um púrpura e outro vermelho. No momento em que o feitiço atingiu o corpo sem vida, ele começou a mexer-se. Aquele era o sinal aguardado, pelo que ele se encaminhou até à menina e pegou no punhal – Que o sangue desta criança seja, para sempre, o símbolo do poder daquele que irá ressurgir.

Com um gesto rápido, ele degolou-a, ceifando-lhe a vida que fora tão curta. Durante uns segundos, a pequena debateu-se, não pela sua liberdade, mas agora na tentativa de encontrar algum ar. O sangue dela manchou tudo à sua volta… a sua pele alva… a túnica que vestia, o altar. Toda a sua luta… toda a sua vontade de viver… tudo isso foi em vão. Logo o brilho foi desaparecendo dos seus olhos, ficando apenas a expressão sem vida, à medida que as forças a iam abandonando e a respiração ficava mais escassa… até que… parou para sempre!

O assassino pegou no cálice e nele derramou o sangue dela. Depois ergueu-o ao nível dos olhos e voltou para a posição original, diante do cadáver.

- Está na hora de cumprir o vosso destino!

Com estas palavras, derramou o sangue na boca do homem morto. Tudo o que aconteceu de seguida foi muito rápido. O corpo em putrefacção começou a mexer-se vigorosamente, como se estivesse em sofrimento. A carne desfeita começou a restaurar-se e a pele começou a cobrir todo o corpo. Quando o processo terminou ele, finalmente, abriu os olhos, os olhos em fenda, como os de uma serpente.

Lord Voldemort regressara, em pleno poder!

* * *

Sexta-feira de tarde era o momento da semana mais aguardado pelos alunos do sétimo ano de Gryffindor, principalmente pelo facto de não terem aulas, em véspera de fim-de-semana. Vários alunos decidiram aproveitar aquela tarde de início de Primavera para passearem pelos jardins de Hogwarts, enquanto não começava a corrida louca para estudar para os exames.

Depois do episódio da Sala Comum de Gryffindor, decorrido entre Harry e Ginny, haviam-se passado alguns dias de algum constrangimento entre os dois. Ginny corava com uma facilidade apenas vista quando esta estava no seu primeiro ano e Harry evitava olhá-la nos olhos, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Perante a desconfiança de Ron sobre as atitudes dos dois, Harry acabou por ceder e contar tudo ao melhor amigo, esperando levar um soco a qualquer momento. Surpreendentemente, Ron começou a gargalhar da cara assustada de Harry, acrescentando ainda, que nunca tinha visto nenhum casal de namorados ficar tão envergonhado, apenas por causa de uns amassos. Naquela tarde, as coisas haviam finalmente voltado ao normal entre Harry e Ginny e aquele episódio parecia ter sido esquecido.

Ron estava entretido a ler um livro, facto que seria de estranhar, não fosse o livro sobre a história dos Chudley Canons. Os Marotos conversavam em voz baixa enquanto Remus os repreendia sobre planos mirabolantes e perigosos. Lily e Marlene olhavam desconfiadas para os quatro, primeiro porque agora já sabiam o que eles discutiam neste tipo de reuniões, que apenas acontecia uma vez por mês, e segundo, porque fazia muito tempo que eles não aprontavam nenhuma brincadeira. Quer dizer… tirando talvez os duelos com Severus Snape. De resto, depois que James desafiara Lucius Malfoy para um jogo de Quidditch, não se tinha ouvido falar de nenhum duelo entre alunos das duas casas rivais. Pareciam querer resolver essa eterna disputa no campo, em cima de vassouras. Ginny e Hermione conversavam animadamente sentadas por baixo de uma árvore e Harry parecia ter adormecido, depois de ter encostado a cabeça no colo de Ginny. Esta afagava-lhe os cabelos distraída.

Apesar de toda esta calma, Harry parecia estar a ter um sono agitado e murmurava coisas ininteligíveis. A uma certa altura ele começou a suar e a contorcer-se chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, principalmente de Ron, que largou o livro e correu até ao amigo, com um ar de preocupação. Ginny tentou acordá-lo, mas nada parecia trazê-lo de volta ao mundo real. Tudo isto começou a desesperar os amigos.

- O que é que se passa com, ele? Porque é que não acorda? – Um ataque de pânico estava eminente em Ginny, que começava agora a chorar.

- Eu não percebo… – Ron envergava um olhar confuso – Ele só ficava assim quando ele tinha aquelas visões com Vo-voldemort!

Olhares chocados foram dirigidos a Ron e logo se desviaram para Harry.

- Esperem lá! A que propósito o Harry tem visões com Voldemort?

- É uma longa história, James. Mas agora temos é de acordar o Harry, porque isto é mau sinal…

As palavras de Hermione foram interrompidas, pois Harry abriu bruscamente os olhos assustado e rebolou para o chão, ficando em posição de quatro e tentando respirar com dificuldade. Num segundo levou as mãos à testa.

- Harry, o que é que se passa? - Nenhuma resposta. – Harry, por favor fala comigo.

- Não adianta, Ginny, ele não responde! Harry, vamos à enfermaria. – Ron aproximou-se do amigo para o amparar, mas o que viu quando se aproximou fê-lo parar estático.

Por entre as mãos de Harry escorria sangue em abundância, tingindo o chão por baixo dele. James foi quem reagiu mais rapidamente, afastando as mãos deles. A cicatriz dele parecia ter reaberto, depois de tantos anos e sangrava sem parar. Harry abriu os olhos com esforço, enquanto se esforçava por respirar.

- Voldemort… ele… regressou! – Dito isto, Harry perdeu todas as forças e caiu sobre os braços do futuro pai, inconsciente.

* * *

Voldemort olhou em volta para observar tudo. Calmamente levantou-se e olhou cada um dos presentes. O mais baixo de todos aproximou-se a tremer, de cabeça baixa, estendendo-lhe os braços para lhe entregar uma túnica, que Voldemort pegou e logo vestiu. Em passos lentos, dirigiu-se ao corpo da menina que havia sido sacrificada e um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios. Nenhum daqueles que ocupavam a sala ousou fazer nenhum som, quebrar aquele momento! Voldemort passou a mão esquelética pelo rosto da criança.

- Que perda lamentável! Provavelmente uma pobrezinha de uma Muggle, não meu caro Snape? Devo dizer que os teus gostos não mudaram muito. – A voz de Voldemort era rouca, como se as suas cordas vocais ainda estivessem a adaptar-se à vida, mas mesmo assim repleta de sarcasmo e crueldade. Os seus olhos viperinos encontraram-se com os do celebrante e o seu olhar desviou-se para o livro na mão deste.

- Hum… "O Livro dos Mortos"?! A usar as mesmas armas do Potter, Snape? Estou profundamente admirado. Posso saber onde encontraste esse exemplar?

Snape estendeu o livro a Voldemort, que o pegou, quase de um modo carinhoso.

- Mestre, estes são os escritos encontrados em Tebas. Foram retirados de um museu Muggle, no Cairo. Foi difícil encontrá-lo porque não conseguimos retirar a informação de que precisávamos à nossa fonte, então tivemos de recorrer a outra.

- Snape, Snape… estás a perder qualidades. Há uns tempos conseguirias essa informação com toda a facilidade. Trabalhar todos estes anos sob as ordens de Dumbledore enfraqueceram-te. O que se passou? Foram aqueles pirralhos insolentes que te amoleceram? Ou foi o arrependimento por alguma coisa passada?

As figuras encapuzadas riram discretamente diante do comentário de Voldemort, mas Snape não se abalou.

- Mestre, não há nada no meu passado de que eu me arrependa. O único responsável por não conseguir essa informação à primeira tentativa foi do Pettigrew que deixou escapar a nossa fonte de informação. Além disso, estes não eram os meus planos iniciais… eu pretendia usar outro ritual… – um olhar malicioso foi dirigido à figura trémula posicionada no círculo – … mas aí precisaria da ajuda do imprestável do Pettigrew.

Voldemort virou-se, para olhar a figura que lhe tinha entregado a túnica.

- Wormtail… a tua incompetência atrasou o meu regresso. Sabes o que te espera?

- Mestre… mestre… por favor… eu não tive culpa… ela fingiu estar morta… e depois… e depois… ela atacou-me… e depois chegaram os outros… e… e… o Severus não confiou… não me deixou… eu queria fazer o que tínhamos combinado no início… – Pettigrew ajoelhou-se diante do mestre e começou a soluçar descontroladamente.

- Isso não me interessa, Wormtail! Falhaste e isso é pago com muita dor.

Pettigrew recuou apavorado e encolheu-se contra a parede.

- Hum… pelo que sei… – continuou Voldemort a olhar com admiração para o Livro – é necessário um poder muito grande para realizar este ritual. Não me lembro de teres tal poder, Severus.

Snape sorriu presunçosamente.

- Foi fácil, mestre! Usei o poder de Harry Potter… que consegui com uma pequena ajudinha de alguém dentro de Hogwarts. Depois esse poder foi-me transmitido e eu usei-o agora. O único senão é que o feitiço que foi usado para retirar poder àquele pirralho apenas permitia que eu o usasse uma vez, pelo que os perdi novamente.

Agora Voldemort percorria a sala, olhando cada detalhe desenhado nas paredes e passando o dedo indicador em algumas delas.

- Mas comigo funciona diferente… eu sinto esse poder em mim! É claro que não se compara ao poder do Potter, mas dá para rivalizar com ele. – o senhor das trevas virou-se abruptamente para os servos. – A minha varinha?! Eu quero a minha varinha!

Agora foi a vez de Snape tremer.

- A sua varinha, mestre, foi destruída pelo Potter, no ministério, pelo que eu soube.

- Isso não importa mais. – Voldemort encolheu os ombros. – Ela não funciona bem contra a dele, de qualquer modo. Mesmo que eu não encontre uma tão poderosa como aquela, nunca conseguirei matar Harry Potter com ela. Agora… levem-me esse rato cobarde daqui e façam-no aprender a não falhar. Depois quero-o de volta, pois tenho uma missão para ele.

Dois devoradores da morte agarraram Peter, enquanto este suplicava perdão e levaram-no dali para fora. Voldemort voltou-se para Snape.

- Apesar de tudo, Snape, foste-me fiel. Por isso recompensar-te-ei. A partir de hoje serás o meu braço direito.

Snape curvou-se ligeiramente.

- Será uma honra mestre!

- Ainda temos o Ollivander connosco?

- Não, Senhor. Com a nossa derrota no Ministério, no Verão passado, ele conseguiu fugir. Pelo que ouvi falar, ele aposentou-se depois disso e passou todo o negócio para o sobrinho, a quem ensinou tudo.

O Senhor da Trevas começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando numa solução. Parou de repente, virando-se bruscamente para Snape.

- Pensarei numa solução depois. Agora tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar, começando por continuar aquilo que comecei. Quero todos os nossos aliados reunidos, no máximo até ao pôr-do-sol.

Voldemort começou a andar até à estátua de Seth.

- Não quero saber se o Potter é o Herdeiro de Horus. Não quero saber se ele é o feiticeiro mais poderoso à face da terra. Eu vou fazê-lo pagar por tudo… sofrer a pior dor possível. E eu sei exactamente como o atingir.

* * *

As suas últimas lembranças estavam tão longe… tão distorcidas. Nada fazia muito sentido. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de todo o ritual a que assistira, do sacrifício, de Voldemort de novo com vida… tudo isto causara-lhe uma dor insuportável, muito pior do que qualquer cruciatos que recebera. Horus avisara-o: Voldemort iria voltar e muito mais poderoso do que nunca! Agora tinha um poder praticamente invencível, mesmo para ele, Harry Potter, Herdeiro de Horus. Abrindo os olhos, Harry viu um quarto desconhecido. Não estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts como à partida pensara e a enfermeira ao seu lado não era Madame Pomfrey. Vozes exaltadas começavam a aproximar-se.

- EU QUERO VER O MEU FILHO E NADA DO QUE DIGA PODERÁ FAZER-ME MUDAR DE IDEIAS.

- Acalme-se, Sr. Potter. Ele ainda não acordou e ainda está em observação. Assim que conseguirmos perceber o que se passou com ele poderá visitá-lo, juntamente com a sua esposa.

- EU QUERO VÊ-LO AGORA! QUERO CERTIFICAR-ME DE QUE ELE ESTÁ BEM!

- James, vamos esperar pelo Professor Dumbledore e logo veremos o que iremos fazer.

Fora Lily quem falara, transparecendo uma grande preocupação. James calou-se durante uns momentos e quando falou, o seu tom de voz voltara ao normal.

- Muito bem. Eu vou esperar. Mas assim que o Albus chegar eu não quero saber de nada, eu vou ENTRAR naquele quarto nem que tenha de ARROMBAR A PORTA AO PONTAPÉ, como fazem os Muggles.

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir um pouco… era o seu pai, não havia nada a fazer.

- Vejo que o Sr. Potter já acordou! – Harry olhou para a enfermeira que falara com ele. – Foi difícil convencer os seus pais e os seus amigos de que não se encontrava em perigo, que apenas precisávamos de lhe fazer alguns exames para ver o que havia acontecido consigo.

Harry tentou encontrar forças para falar, mas estas abandonaram-no. A enfermeira pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos, pois riu-se da cara de esforço que ele fizera.

- Não adianta tentar falar, Sr. Potter. Está ainda sob os efeitos dos sedativos que administramos para que a dor cessasse. Ainda vai demorar alguns minutos até que consiga pronunciar algumas palavras. Talvez seja melhor dormir um pouco mais.

Não! Ele não podia dormir numa altura como aquela. Voldemort tinha regressado e ele tinha de avisar Dumbledore o mais depressa possível!

Os seus pedidos foram atendidos. A porta do quarto abriu-se e por ela entraram Dumbledore, James e Lily, todos com um ar imensamente preocupado, que se desvaneceu quando o viram acordado.

- Harry, pregaste-nos um susto de morte! Só Merlin sabe as coisas horríveis que me passaram pela cabeça. – Harry imediatamente se viu envolvido por um abraço caloroso vindo da sua mãe.

- Senhores, não creio que devessem ter entrado. O Sr. Potter encontra-se debilitado e não acho que devessem submetê-lo a demasiados esforços.

Dumbledore sorriu com simpatia para a enfermeira.

- Sr.ª enfermeira, estão aqui dois pais desesperados para saber notícias do filho. Acho que o que Harry quer mais neste momento é a atenção da família, não concorda comigo?

A enfermeira torceu o nariz em desaprovação, mas dirigiu-se à porta.

- Tudo bem… fiquem à vontade, mas não quero que façam o meu doente fazer esforços!

James olhou a enfermeira furioso, ao mesmo tempo que Lily beijava a testa de Harry que nesse momento era coberta por uma ligadura que lhe envolvia a cabeça.

- Oh, Harry, o que é que te aconteceu?!

Harry fez menção de se levantar, pelo que foi impedido por Lily, que o olhou autoritariamente.

- Vais ficar quietinho, Harry. Ouviste a enfermeira!

- Mãe… eu tenho de sair… daqui! – a sua voz saía arrastada e com esforço. Dirigiu um olhar suplicante a Dumbledore, que apenas fez sinal de que concordava com Lily. – Professor… é importante!

Dumbledore dirigiu-se à cama de Harry com um olhar preocupado… uma preocupação que Harry já não via nele fazia muito tempo.

- Harry, não precisas de te esforçar. O que aconteceu só tem uma explicação óbvia: Voldemort está de regresso e mais forte do que nunca. Provavelmente viste isso nos teus sonhos enquanto dormias, estou enganado?

- Não, professor… não está! – as suas forças estavam a voltar. – Foi horrível, professor… o que ele fez… ele não podia… não podia ter feito aquilo! – Toda a dor que Harry tinha sentido, não a dor física, estava a fluir agora, sob a forma de lágrimas. – Aquela menina… ela não tinha culpa de nada! Mataram-na… e usaram o sangue dela para o trazer de volta!

Ninguém ali ousou interromper o desabafo de Harry. O impacto daquelas palavras era por demais arrepiante. Dumbledore começou finalmente a perceber tudo e afundava-se sob o peso das suas descobertas.

- Harry, viste o Livro dos Mortos lá?

Harry tentou puxar pela memória. Sim, de facto existia um livro, muito antigo, por sinal.

- Havia sim. Eu sabia que já o tinha visto.

O ex-director virou-se para James e Lily.

- Então finalmente descobrimos com quem está o Livro dos Mortos. E, se isso for verdade, podemos temer o pior. Voldemort tem agora armas que não tinha das outras vezes. Vou convocar a Ordem da Fénix para uma reunião de emergência.

Harry fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar a raiva que o invadia. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, estes tinham adquirido um tom verde-escuro, como nunca ninguém tinha visto. Um copo que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama estilhaçou-se sem que ninguém lhe tocasse e um vento forte entrou pela janela, fazendo esta abrir-se com um estrondo. Lily recuou de encontro a James, que a amparou por trás, olhando assustado para o filho. Dumbledore, pelo contrário, apresentava aquele típico brilho no olhar, de quando estava orgulhoso de algo. Os olhos de Harry voltaram à cor normal e a expressão de raiva foi substituída por uma forte determinação.

- Professor, eu quero descobrir quem era a menina. Depois disso, Voldemort vai pagar por tudo, nem que eu tenha de o perseguir até ao Inferno, mas eu vou conseguir e desta vez vai ser para sempre. – e virando-se para os pais ele voltou a sorrir – Não se preocupem comigo. Eu já sobrevivi a muito e tenho cabeça dura. Não a vou quebrar por causa de uma dorzinha à toa. – Vendo que o ar de preocupação permaneceu ele sentou-se na cama. – E então? Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Porque é que não estou em Hogwarts? Quando é que eu saio daqui?

- Ei, uma pergunta de cada vez! Afinal não estás tão mal assim! – Lily deu uma cotovelada do marido, para este se calar.

- Harry, não ligues ao que o teu pai diz! Ele tem tendência a dizer asneiras. – ignorando os protestos de James, Lily prosseguiu. – Estás em S. Mungus e foste trazido para aqui, porque a Madame Pomfrey não conseguiu controlar a hemorragia da tua cicatriz. – Lily encarou Dumbledore muito séria. – Isto era suposto acontecer?

O velho professor respirou fundo e observou Harry, como se o estivesse a examinar… a penetrar profundamente nos pensamentos dele.

- Não, isto nunca aconteceu, a não ser no momento em que a cicatriz foi feita. O Harry costuma ter dores de cabeça quando Voldemort está furioso, ou muito contente, ou então quando as suas mentes entram em contacto. Não tenho nenhuma explicação para o que aconteceu, mas creio que deve ter a ver com o tipo de ritual que foi realizado…

- E há outra coisa, professor, aquela criança não era uma criança qualquer. Eu senti poderes mágicos nela. Provavelmente era uma bruxa, eu tenho quase a certeza. Não foi escolhida por acaso. Tenho de descobrir quem ela era.

- Isso será discutido na reunião da Ordem. Nós faremos de tudo para descobrir essa informação. Temos de travar o Voldemort antes que ele volte ao seu apogeu.

Harry, agora mais calmo, deu um suspiro de cansaço. Quando ele finalmente pensava que ia ter descanso e que Voldemort o iria deixar em paz de uma vez por todas, aquela cobra humana arranjava uma nova maneira de o tramar. Começava agora a pensar que todos os planos que fizera com Ginny iriam ter de ser adiados mais uma vez. Não! Harry não o iria deixar continuar o que tinha começado. Harry tinha poder para o derrotar e não hesitaria em usá-lo, desta vez.

* * *

Mais uma vez ali estava, na casa que, durante os últimos meses, fora o seu refúgio, o único local protegido daqueles que o perseguia e tentavam enviá-lo para Azkaban. Era incrível como odiava aquele lugar mas, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia seguro ali. Não tinha motivo nenhum para não gostar daquela casa… ela apenas o fazia lembrar de uma parte da sua vida que ele fazia questão de esquecer. Talvez por isso, nunca ninguém o tivesse procurado ali.

Severus Snape tentara por anos esquecer as suas origens muggles, limpar com todas as suas forças o sangue sujo que lhe corria nas veias e, no final, acabara por regressar, qual filho pródigo, à casa da família Snape. Talvez por ser mestiço, se identificara tanto com Lord Voldemort, apesar de só ter descoberto esse pequeno pormenor depois de se tornar espião, dentro da Ordem da Fénix.

Enganara tudo e todos quando se fizera passar por agente duplo, quer Dumbledore, quer Voldemort. Ouvir aquela profecia, mesmo que pela metade, fê-lo ver que, talvez, estivesse do lado dos perdedores. Contara a profecia a Voldemort, mas, ao mesmo tempo, confessara-se arrependido por tal acto, a Dumbledore. Deste modo, conseguiu ganhar a confiança dos dois lados. Fosse qual fosse o lado vencedor, ele sempre estaria desse lado.

Todo este plano estava perfeito… nada poderia dar errado. Mesmo com o regresso de Voldemort, ele continuou a fazer o papel duplo… de nenhum lado, apenas a favor de si próprio. Mas nada o preveniu para uma pequena falha em todo este estratagema. Naquela fatídica noite, quase um ano atrás, ele fora finalmente obrigado a escolher um lado… a optar por quem ele julgava que seria o vencedor, no final.

É claro que Snape nunca pensou que Harry Potter conseguiria destruir Voldemort e, com a morte de Dumbledore, ninguém mais se oporia ao seu mestre. Ao assassinar o velho director, ganhou a confiança do Senhor das Trevas e um lugar de privilégio, ao seu lado. Grande erro! Dois meses depois, Potter descobrira ser o Herdeiro de Horus e matou finalmente o seu pior inimigo.

Snape não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente com este último pensamento. Não era orgulhoso ao ponto de não admitir quando tinha perdido e fora isso que o salvara do mesmo destino dos Devoradores da Morte que estavam no Ministério. Ficara lá o tempo suficiente para saber da existência do poder de Horus e abandonara o local minutos depois, sem que ninguém desse por isso.

No dia seguinte, todos os jornais falavam da morte de Lord Voldemort e do regresso à vida de muitas pessoas que tinham sido assassinadas. Porém, nenhuma palavra havia sido referida sobre o tal poder de Horus, apenas que Potter derrotara, uma vez mais, Voldemort. Snape achara, a princípio, muito estranho não ter havido nenhuma fuga de informação para os jornais. Mas tudo deveria ser muito simples: as memórias dos presentes haviam sido modificadas e, por isso, Snape escapara ao mesmo destino.

No entanto, agora Snape estava numa posição péssima. Era um traidor… assassinara Dumbledore, a única pessoa que confiava nele… o seu mestre tinha desaparecido. O que fazer agora?! A única resposta plausível seria trazer de novo, no seu expoente máximo, Lord Voldemort. Mas como iria fazer isso?! Os seus conhecimentos de magia negra eram alargados, era certo, mas, o único ritual que conhecia que lhe poderia dar vida, envolvia a morte do seu celebrante. Ora, Snape não pretendia morrer… ele queria era poder. No início pensou usar Pettigrew para isso, mas ele era tão incompetente que era capaz de matar os dois durante o processo. Não… Snape precisava de outro ritual.

A sua derradeira solução surgiu com o aparecimento de um novo aliado… ou melhor… uma nova aliada! Com grandes conhecimentos sobre magia egípcia, com a vantagem de ser um animago e de não ser procurada pelo ministério, como acontecia com os Devoradores da Morte que tinham escapado e que pretendiam manter-se fiéis a Voldemort.

Severus Snape foi retirado dos seus pensamentos, pela sensação de ardor no seu braço. Voldemort estava a chamá-lo mas, antes que pudesse ir ao encontro do seu mestre, um barulho de uma ave a entrar pela janela fê-lo parar e olhar na direcção em que um corvo dava lugar a uma bela mulher.

- Vais falar-lhe de mim? – perguntou ela, com um leve toque de aborrecimento na voz – Quando me tornei tua aliada, prometeste-me que eu seria uma das mulheres de confiança do Senhor das Trevas. Quero o que é meu por direito.

Snape virou-lhe as costas e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta. Antes de sair, ainda acrescentou.

- Terás esse lugar, não te preocupes. Continua com o teu trabalho e, no final, tenho a certeza de que terás a eterna gratidão do nosso mestre. Eu vou falar-lhe de ti. Quando ele quiser ver-te, eu irei chamar-te.

* * *

Como monitores-chefes, Ron e Hermione faziam, como sempre, a sua ronda nocturna pelo castelo antes de se recolherem. Para Ron aquela era uma tarefa desnecessária e uma perda de tempo. A única vantagem que tinha era ser a única oportunidade do dia de ficar sozinho com a namorada, sem ninguém para importunar. Mas, para seu grande desgosto, Hermione cumpria aquela tarefa com toda a responsabilidade e não deixava Ron dar um passo que fosse na direcção dela, até entrarem pelo buraco da Dama Gorda.

Como sempre cruzavam-se apenas com fantasmas, professores e outros monitores e o silêncio reinava pelo castelo, com excepção dos momentos em que Peeves aparecia. Mesmo entre os dois, as palavras eram escassas, sendo que a preocupação com Harry ocupava-lhes as mentes, naquele momento. Nenhum conseguiria esquecer o desespero de ver Harry naquele estado. Mesmo passados dois dias e depois de terem notícias de que ele estava bem, só descansariam no momento em que verificassem isso com os próprios olhos.

Estavam prestes a regressar à sala comum de Gryffindor, quando viram surgir um vulto ao fundo do corredor, passando apressadamente. Apesar da escuridão, era possível ver que usava um capuz que cobria a cabeça e tentava ao máximo esconder o rosto. Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se… provavelmente era algum aluno que se aventurara pelos corredores de Hogwarts numa hora que não era permitida. Decidindo investigar, os dois apressaram o passo, esforçando-se por manter o silêncio.

Não foi difícil apanhar o transgressor, que se dirigia a largas passadas para a porta principal do castelo, mas a face continuava escondida. Mas, quando um miado se fez ouvir pelo corredor, a figura assustou-se e, ao dar um passo na direcção da claridade e deixar escorregar o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, foi possível ver um rosto… um rosto muito familiar para Hermione e Ron… olhos azuis, cabelos longos… Danielle Dumbledore.

Atingidos pelo choque da revelação, Ron e Hermione estagnaram por breves segundos, mas que fora o suficiente para perderem Danielle de vista. Tentaram apanhar-lhe o rasto, em vão… ela desaparecera misteriosamente.

**Nota de Beta: AMEI!! Tu sabes disso, eu sei disso, até o Voldie sabe disso!! As minhas duas cenas favoritas foram a primeira e a última. Porquê? Porque provaste que para ser um bom escritor é preciso saber descrever bem as perdas… fazer os nossos vilões ganhar vida e até respeitá-los. A partir do momento que consegues fazer isso, atinges um nível óptimo. Eu sei! Custa imenso matar assim um personagem a sangue frio. Mas tu e eu sabemos que certas coisas necessitam de ser escritas. O meu coração enche-se de orgulho. Será que me ensinas a escrever assim? lightmagid olha suplicante para Guida Por favor? Quando for grande quero ser como tu… bem pelo menos se não fosse mais velha do que tu. Ah ah ah! Desta vez não fiz notas de beta ao longo do texto pois não quis quebrar o mistério. Agora, senhora GUIDA POTTER GRYFFINDOR MAGID… despeço-me levantando o meu chapéu de bruxa em respeito e dizem apenas: "Zameth ethir"!**


	26. Suspeitas

**Nota de Autora:** Mil desculpas!! Eu não desisti de postar a fic aqui, ok? Apenas estive em provas de final de semestre da faculdade, durante os dois últimos meses e por isso é que não postei nada. Mas eu vou voltar ao ritmo de antes, ok?

Eu sei que aqui na não costuma comentar muito (acho que fui mal acostumada com a Floreios e Borrões). Mas mesmo assim gostava de conhecer a vossa opinião.

**_Lara Lynx Black_:** Obrigada pelo comentário. E mais uma vez, mil perdões pelo meu desaparecimento. PS: Adorei as tuas fics :-) Espero vir a ler mais coisas tuas.

Agora fiquem com o capítulo.

Guida.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Suspeitas**

Sirius Black já perdera a conta ao número de vezes que entrara numa enfermaria para visitar um Potter. Era impressionante como os elementos dessa família tinham uma tendência natural para atrair problemas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sair deles _quase_ inteiros. Apesar dele próprio ter a sua quota de encrencas e de "visitas" ao hospital, sempre achou que essa tendência era resultado de anos de convivência com essa família que tanto adorava e que considerava como sua. Uma coisa era certa: até Lily, a senhora certinha e monitora-chefe de Gryffindor, nunca tinha tido grandes problemas a perseguirem-na… pelo menos até começar a namorar com James e entrar para a família Potter.

Agora Sirius, mais uma vez, percorria os brancos corredores de St. Mungus para visitar o seu afilhado, pela primeira vez desde que Harry ali fora parar. Sirius estava em missão quando James lhe dera a notícia e, na mesma hora, largou tudo o que estava a fazer para se certificar de que o afilhado estava bem.

- Que eu saiba é proibida a entrada de cães neste hospital! – disse uma voz brincalhona atrás de si.

Sirius virou-se para a dona da voz, com o seu melhor sorriso charmoso.

- E creio que a senhora doutora queira acompanhar este cachorro à porta. Sei lá… acompanhá-lo a casa, talvez. Posso pensar em mil e uma coisas agradáveis que poderíamos fazer juntos.

Ela sorriu de volta, enquanto ele se aproximava perigosamente, com uma expressão de safadeza, como só ele sabia fazer. Colocando uma mão no peito dele, manteve a distância segura entre os dois, tentando reprimir a vontade de dar uma gargalhada pela cara emburrada que ele fez ao ver as suas intenções serem recusadas.

- Sr. Black, acho que a sua esposa não gostaria de nos ver juntos aqui no corredor, ainda mais no local de trabalho dela. Ela pode ser muito ciumenta quando quer. Um homem casado não deveria ter este tipo de comportamentos, ainda mais quando a sua esposa está grávida de trigémeos. Que falta de consideração para com ela!

- Mas é claro, Dra. Black! Acho que deveria esperar até estarmos sozinhos, não é? Mas entretanto, poderia deixar este cachorro aqui matar saudades, depois de uma missão tão arriscada. Ah, e a minha esposa não vai importar-se!

Marlene deu um leve tapa no ombro dele

- Ela tenho a certeza que não… – ela parou ao ver o brilho de alegria que se formou nos olhos do marido – … mas o meu chefe vai!

Sirius fez um muxoxo resignado, seguido de uma expressão de cachorro sem dono.

- Já nem se pode fazer valer os direitos conjugais!

Marlene não o deixou falar mais e abraçou-o, na medida do possível, devido ao barrigão que crescia de dia para dia.

- Senti saudades tuas! Preferia mil vezes que continuasses seguro em Hogwarts, em vez de andares a arriscar-te nessas missões, para ajudar um ministro que não merece.

Sirius colocou a sua mão no queixo dela e levantou-lhe a face que ela escondia no seu ombro. A mão dele deslizou pelos cabelos castanhos dela e ternamente beijou-lhe os lábios doces.

- Eu também gostava de estar mais tempo contigo. Mas tu sabes como eu sou. Detesto ficar parado e ver os outros arriscarem-se. Eu tenho de participar nisto. Além disso, estas missões não são em vão e tu sabes disso.

Ao fundo do corredor deserto começaram a ouvir-se passos, pelo que Marlene se separou dele. Suspirou de alívio ao constatar que era um doente e não o seu chefe.

- Afinal o que é que esse teu chefe tem que ficas tão assustada pela possibilidade dele te apanhar comigo?

Marlene revirou os olhos e fez-lhe sinal para ele a seguir.

- Ele é muito rígido com o pessoal da equipa dele e não admite que haja distracções, principalmente quando envolve relacionamentos pessoais.

Algo na voz de Marlene não soou verdadeiro a Sirius. Ele conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa a preocupava, algo que ela não queria revelar.

- O que é que me estás a esconder?

Marlene estagnou e voltou-se para Sirius, apenas para constatar que não conseguiria mentir para ele.

- Falamos disso mais tarde! – disse ela voltando a andar, mas foi parada pela mão de Sirius, que lhe segurou o braço.

- Eu quero saber o que me estás a esconder, AGORA!

- Sirius, por favor, não aqui!

Sirius respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade que o invadia, e puxou Marlene para um gabinete vazio. Esta, por sua vez, ficava mais nervosa a cada passo que dava, mas deixou-se guiar pelo marido.

- Vais falar-me o que é que se passa? – Sirius encostou-se à porta, demonstrando que só iriam sair dali quando ela falasse.

- Sirius, promete-me que não irás fazer nada!

- Existe algum motivo para eu fazer alguma coisa?!

- Promete, por favor!

Desta vez, Marlene quase suplicou e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pela sua face. Ao vê-la assim, Sirius sentiu-se culpado por fazê-la passar por aquilo. Dando dois passos na direcção dela, envolveu-a com os seus braços.

- Desculpa, Lena, mas eu só quero saber o que te preocupa. Se não quiseres falar, tudo bem, eu espero até quereres falar.

- Não… eu quero falar… é só que… – Marlene afastou-se dele, limpando as lágrimas – O meu chefe não gosta de ti… mesmo que o James garanta que tu não eras o guardador secreto, ele continua a achar que tu és culpado por alguma coisa. Ele diz que todos os Black são amantes das trevas.

Sirius deveria ter calculado. Mesmo tendo sido inocentado de todas as acusações que o levaram para Azkaban, ainda haviam pessoas que o olhavam com desconfiança, como se a todo o momento ele fosse atacar alguém. E depois tinha também o nome da sua família, ligada por séculos à magia negra, o que não ajudava em nada. Mas Sirius tinha aprendido a lidar com esse tipo de preconceitos e não se importava mais com o que as outras pessoas pensavam dele. Marlene já era outra história. Tivera pouco tempo ainda para se habituar à ideia do que tinha acontecido durante aqueles anos da ausência dela.

- E do que é tens medo, afinal?

A pergunta apanhou de surpresa Marlene. Não a pergunta em si, mas a calma com que Sirius a pronunciou.

- Eu… eu tinha medo que quando tu e ele se encontrassem, ele começasse a dizer tudo o que ele diz para mim e aí perdesses a cabeça com ele. Eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Um sorriso de deboche formou-se no lábios de Sirius e uma expressão sonhadora surgiu no seu olhar, como se estivesse a recordar os velhos tempos de escola.

- Eu não me importo com o que pessoas idiotas dizem, principalmente se essa pessoa se chama Bruce Watras! – o sorriso de deboche desapareceu subitamente - Eu tenho a minha consciência limpa, tenho a minha família e amigos a meu lado… e isso é a única coisa que me importa.

- Então não vais mostrar-lhe as cuecas para todo o hospital ou pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo na janela mais alta do hospital?!

Marlene logo se arrependeu de ter pronunciado aquela frase, ao ver o ar maroto, mais intenso do que nunca, em Sirius.

- Olha que não era uma má ideia!

- Sirius! – Marlene colocou as mãos na cintura, pelo que Sirius agitou as mãos como quem se desculpa.

- Pronto, pronto… eu não vou fazer nada! – Sirius bateu com a mão na testa, lembrando-se subitamente de algo – Com esta história toda, esqueci-me de que tenho de salvar o pobre do Harry do tédio deste hospital.

Já mais calma, Marlene contornou Sirius e dirigiu-se à porta, que entretanto ficou livre para ser aberta, e continuou pelo corredor, sendo seguida por Sirius.

- Eu saí de lá agora! Ele estava a dormir. – duas enfermeiras passaram por eles cumprimentando os dois – A Lily acabou de sair de lá, para a consulta de pré-natal. O James demorou uma eternidade até se decidir acompanhá-la. Acho que o Harry vai dar graças por não ficar muito mais tempo sozinho, se bem que acho que ele preferia a companhia de uma certa ruiva, à companhia de um velho cachorro rabugento.

Sirius não se pronunciou. Mesmo que não demonstrasse, as palavras de Marlene ainda lhe martelavam na cabeça. Um medo súbito fez o seu coração acelerar e a sua tensão subir. Ele não estava preocupado com os olhares de desconfiança que recebia. Mas e Marlene? E os três bebés que ela esperava? Sofreriam eles o mesmo tipo de preconceito para toda a vida? _Desde quando Sirius Black se preocupa com isso?_ dizia uma voz na sua cabeça. A resposta parecia-lhe óbvia: desde que se vira diante da responsabilidade de ser pai, de ter sobre a sua protecção três pequenos seres, tão inocentes e tão dependentes dos seus próprios pais. Era, ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento de gratificação, de realização e satisfação, mas também de um grande medo de não ser um bom pai. Será que todos os pais se sentiam assim com o nascimento dos seus primeiros filhos?

Perdido nos seus pensamentos, Sirius nem deu conta de Marlene parar, abrir a porta de um quarto e olhar para ele.

- É aqui o quarto do Harry. Eu tenho de trabalhar, por isso vou deixar-vos a sós. – depois de beijar Sirius, ela deu meia volta e seguiu o seu caminho, deixando Sirius com os seus pensamentos, à porta do quarto do afilhado.

Ficou a olhá-la até ela desaparecer no corredor, com o seu jeito gracioso de andar. Um novo pensamento surgiu na sua mente. Voldemort tinha voltado e todos corriam mais perigo do que nunca, principalmente os elementos da Ordem da Fénix e aqueles que estavam, de alguma forma, ligados a Harry. Voldemort certamente começaria por tentar atingir o seu pior inimigo no seu ponto fraco… as pessoas que ele mais amava. Mas Sirius estava disposto a dar a sua vida, se necessário, para que isso não acontecesse.

Deixando finalmente os seus pensamentos de lado, Sirius observou Harry que dormia calmamente. Pelo que soubera, foi preciso dar-lhe uma poção de sono bem forte para mantê-lo no hospital e para que ele não azarasse a enfermeira que vivia a chateá-lo a toda a hora. Sirius não pode conter um sorriso de orgulho pelo seu afilhado e, pelo menos por alguns minutos, conseguiu esquecer as suas preocupações anteriores, recuperando um pouco do seu espírito maroto.

- Bela adormecida! Está na hora de acordar!

Harry remexeu-se na cama e virou-se para o lado de Sirius, enquanto abraçava a almofada.

- Vá lá, pai… mais cinco minutos! – resmungou ele – Eu estava a ter um sonho tão bom!

- E por acaso tinha alguma ruiva no meio? – agora o ar maroto de Sirius era por demais perigoso.

- Aham! Deixa-me dormir só mais um bocadinho!

Harry não dava mostras de querer acordar.

- E o que é que estarias a fazer com ela para o sonho ser tão bom?!

- Ah… nós… – Harry sorriu de olhos de fechados – … estávamos sozinhos e…

Harry parou de repente.

- E… o que é que estavam a fazer?!

Sirius deu um salto quando Harry abriu subitamente os olhos e encarou Sirius confuso. Esfregou os olhos antes de colocar os óculos que estavam ao lado da cama.

- Sirius! – disse ele com voz ensonada – O que é que estás a fazer aqui?!

Sirius fingiu-se ofendido, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e cruzando os braços em jeito de protesto.

- Nossa! Que entusiasmo em ver o teu padrinho! Ainda por cima eu estava quase a descobrir que tipo de sonhos andas tu a ter com a Ginny!

Harry abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, gesto que repetiu várias vezes, sem, no entanto, conseguir pronunciar-se.

- Então admites que andas a ter sonhos pouco inocentes com ela!

Harry corou subitamente e lançou um olhar aborrecido para Sirius.

- Isso é algo que nunca irás saber!

- Ah! Vá lá, eu sou o teu padrinho! – vendo que não iria arrancar nada de Harry, Sirius mudou de assunto. – Então? Mal eu tiro os olhos de ti e já arranjas problemas?

- Ei! – protestou Harry – Eu não arranjo problemas…

- Sim, sim, eu sei! Eles é que vêem atrás de ti! A questão agora é: não é porque Voldemort voltou que te vais armar em herói, percebes? – Sirius adquirira um tom de voz sério, quase que paternal – Voldemort vai tentar atingir-te de todas as formas possíveis e terás de ter muito cuidado a partir de agora.

Harry sentou-se na cama e baixou a cabeça tristemente.

- E é por isso que tenho de o parar antes que ele faça mal a algum de vocês.

Sirius abanou a cabeça.

- Harry olha para mim! Eu, os teus pais, os teus amigos, a Marlene… todos nós sabemos defender-nos. Não quero ver-te tomar atitudes idiotas, colocando a tua vida em risco por causa de um de nós. Já te esqueceste do que aconteceu no ministério há dois anos atrás?

- Como é que eu me poderia esquecer? Tu caíste no véu!

- Não é disso que eu estou a falar, Harry! Voldemort quase te apanhou. Ele poderia ter-te morto naquele dia e como achas que eu me sentiria se te acontecesse isso, ainda mais sabendo que estavas lá porque pensavas que me estavas a salvar? Como achas que os teus pais se sentirão se te acontecer alguma coisa? – Sirius respirou fundo antes de continuar. Decididamente estava em dia de se exaltar com toda a gente – Podes ter um poder inigualável, Harry, mas continuas a ser humano, com sentimentos, com pontos fracos, com falhas. – Um sorriso sincero surgiu nos lábios do maroto – Acho que é nestes momentos que o teu pai desejaria que não fosses tão parecido com ele.

Harry ouviu tudo aquilo em silêncio, sem esboçar nenhuma reacção, apenas continuando a olhar para baixo, para as mãos que remexia nervosamente. Sirius levantou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro do afilhado.

- Pensa no que eu te disse. Eu vou ao salão de chá buscar qualquer coisa para comeres. Eu sei o quão horrível a comida aqui pode ser.

Sirius deixou o quarto olhando uma última vez para Harry, que continuava pensativo. Enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, Sirius não pode deixar de pensar quando se tornara tão responsável e deixara de ser o Padfoot, para se tornar o Sirius adulto.

* * *

Depois de três anos e meio, lá estava ele outra vez, a entrar naquela escola como professor de DCAT. Após ter sido suspenso do seu cargo no ministério, Remus achou que jamais alguém voltaria a oferecer-lhe um emprego, pois, por mais que tentassem lutar contra isso, ele sempre era vítima de preconceito por ser lobisomem.

Noutros tempos, ele teria considerado aquele castelo a sua casa, já que não tinha família, o grupo de amigos era muito reduzido e não tinha o que se pudesse chamar uma vida feliz. Mas agora era diferente. Ele era casado, amava Nymphadora e tinha uma história para construir em conjunto com ela, pelo que lhe custava deixar isso tudo para regressar a Hogwarts. Tivera longas conversas com ela e todo o apoio que poderia ter desejado. Mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se pouco confiante e cheio de receio.

Ao atravessar a porta principal do castelo, esses sentimentos negativos foram colocados de lado. Os alunos olhavam para ele e alguns chegavam mesmo a sorrir-lhe, dando-lhe as boas vindas. Os quadros acenavam-lhe e faziam vénias com a cabeça e os fantasmas apareciam do nada para o cumprimentarem.

De todos aqueles alunos, houve um grupo que lhe chamou a atenção. Hermione e Ron, que estavam acompanhados de James e Sirius do passado, mal o viram, correram na sua direcção a toda a velocidade.

- Professor Lupin! – disse Hermione ofegante – Sabe alguma coisa do Harry? Há dois dias que o levaram para St. Mungus e ainda não sabemos nada sobre ele! Como é que ele está?

Sirius e James aproximaram-se também, olhando com curiosidade para a versão mais velha do seu amigo. Remus sorriu tranquilamente para o grupo.

- Posso garantir-vos que o Harry está bem! – um raro sorriso trocista surgiu nos seus lábios – Ouvi dizer que ele pôs o Sirius a falar em latidos, só porque ele fez um comentário qualquer sobre sonhos pouco inocentes contendo ruivas! Deu um trabalhão reverter aquele feitiço. – Remus fez uma cara inocente e pensativa – Onde será que ele aprendeu aquilo?

Sirius abriu a boca de indignação, olhando de Remus para James ao seu lado. O professor limitou-se a esconder um sorrisinho.

- O Moony paga-mas! – disse Sirius entre dentes.

- Mas o que é que aconteceu com o Harry? – interrompeu James – O Ron falou qualquer coisa sobre ele ter sonhos com Voldemort. Qual ligação afinal é que os dois têm?

Remus olhou inquisitoriamente para Ron, como se o estivesse a repreender por uma asneira, gesto que foi repetido por Hermione. Dando um suspiro, Remus respondeu:

- Não é nada com que se devam preocupar. Foquem-se para já em estudar para os NIEM… e tentem não se meter em encrencas!

Sirius e James entreolharam-se aborrecidos, resmungando qualquer coisa como "quanto mais velho, pior" e deram meia volta despedindo-se com um aceno de mão. Se Remus bem os conhecia, as suas palavras tinham-nos deixado apenas mais curiosos e não descansariam enquanto não descobrissem tudo o que lhes estavam a esconder.

* * *

Desde que conhecera Lily e, principalmente, desde que casara com ela, James nunca percebeu a sua irritante mania de fazer quase tudo à maneira Muggle. Cozinhar, arrumar a casa, conduzir carro, viajar de avião para outros países em vez de usar chave portal. Mas isso não era o pior! James nunca percebeu muito bem o motivo de Lily fazer questão de acompanhar as gravidezes em médicos muggles. Aquele consultório era assustador e o tipo de coisas que James lá encontrava faziam-no arrepiar-se todo, ao tentar imaginar para que é que aqueles instrumentos serviriam.

Tremia só de pensar o que é que a obstetra, a Dra. Michele Levy, iria fazer com aquela máquina enorme ao lado da maca onde Lily estava deitada, com a barriga descoberta.

- Vá lá… isto não me vai fazer mal. É só para fazer uma ultrasonografia para ver o bebé! Não queres ver o sexo dele… ou dela? Em St. Mungus não iria dizer e teríamos de esperar até nascer.

Lily tentava, em vão, acalmar James enquanto a sua médica não regressava da sala ao lado. James estava pálido e olhava, com olhos muito abertos, para tudo à sua volta. Lily não podia deixar de se divertir com a visão de ver um dos aurores mais corajosos ter medo de uma simples médica.

- Vamos lá ver como é que está esse bebé! – Disse a médica, entrando na sala, a calçar as luvas de látex.

- Doutora, poderia dizer ao meu marido que este exame não fará nenhum mal ao bebé? – James lançou um olhar frustrado para a ruiva – É que ele está muito nervoso, já que é a primeira consulta que ele vem comigo!

Michele sorriu de um modo compreensivo para James, enquanto colocava um gel no fundo da barriga de Lily.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter. Não fará nenhum mal ao bebé. É muito natural que os pais se sintam nervosos nestes momentos. – Michele colocou um objecto muito estranho para James na barriga de Lily e começou a andar com ele de um lado para o outro, enquanto olhava para uma espécie de TV na sua frente. – Aqui está a cabecinha dele.

- Vamos poder ver hoje o sexo? Quer dizer… já estou com seis meses de gravidez e ainda não consegui ver nada!

- Das outras vezes não deu para vez porque sempre tinha o cordão umbilical na frente ou tinha as pernas cruzadas. É muito envergonhado… ou envergonhada!

James continuava a olhar para aquela máquina esquisita, tentando perceber o que a médica estava a ver e como é que ela se entendia com aquela camada de imagens distorcidas.

- Ora ora… – disse Michele com um sorriso no lábios e apontando algo na tela – Parece que vamos ter lacinhos em vez de bolas de futebol!

James não percebeu a piada da obstetra, mas, pelo sorriso de Lily, ela percebera muito bem.

- Quer dizer que estou grávida de…

- Exactamente! De uma menina!

James demorou alguns segundos a perceber o significado daquelas palavras mas, quando o conseguiu, esqueceu todo o nervosismo que aquele consultório lhe causava. Depois de abrir o seu maior sorriso, dar um abraço em Michele e beijar Lily, falou para a barriga de Lily.

- Estás a ver, Helena, eu disse que tinha razão! Aqui o papai nunca se enganou!

* * *

Silêncio! O tão desejado silêncio! Depois de 3 dias seguidos, trancado num quarto de St. Mungus, com a constante entrada e saída das enfermeiras e dos medibruxos, das visitas que não paravam de chegar, tinha finalmente regressado a Hogwarts. Não que ele não gostasse dessas visitas… pelo contrário… sem elas os seus dias teriam sido um tédio. Mas fartara-se de ouvir as piadas de Sirius sobre uns determinados sonhos. Mesmo tendo ficado felicíssimo com a notícia de que teria uma irmã, aquela estadia no hospital parecia nunca mais ter fim. Passados aqueles intermináveis dias, Harry nunca apreciara tanto o silêncio da Sala Comum de Gryffindor, em horário de aulas… sem ninguém para o chatear… sem nada para fazer, naquele instante… apenas ele, o sofá e o silêncio!

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! EU JURO QUE, SE ME VOLTAS A PREGAR UM SUSTO DESTES, QUEM-NÓS-SABEMOS TERÁ DE DESCER AOS INFERNOS SE TE QUISER MATAR!

Fora bom enquanto durara! Mas já que não podia apreciar a paz da sala, pelo menos apreciaria uma boa companhia… quer dizer… assim que ela se acalmasse.

- Ginny, meu amor, quanta ternura para comigo! – o tom brincalhão que Harry usou apenas serviu para enfurecer Ginny ainda – Acho que só mesmo Voldemort consegue ser mais carinhoso.

Ginny continuava parada de pé, a alguns metros do sofá onde Harry se sentara. Parecia ter corrido quilómetros para chegar ali o mais depressa possível, pois tentava a todo o custo normalizar a respiração e o seu rosto vermelho libertava inúmeras gotas de suor. No entanto, era nítido que estava prestes a explodir novamente, bem ao jeito Weasley. Harry conhecia muito bem a namorada e sabia que ela só tinha aquele tipo de reacções quando estava realmente preocupada, até porque não costumava irritar-se com facilidade... quer dizer… à parte as explosões típicas de Weasleys, que não eram tão raras como isso. Estava, portanto, preparado para a "explosão", porém, em vez disso, Ginny soltou um pequeno soluço e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, entre as quais grossas lágrimas escorriam. No instante seguinte, ela atirou-se nos braços dele e escondeu a cara no seu peito, enquanto lhe acertava com os punhos cerrados.

- Nunca mais me faças isto, Harry. Se te acontece alguma coisa eu morro!

No princípio, Harry assustou-se com o desespero da ruiva. Esperava gritos, coisas pelo ar ou até um tapa, como aquele que ela lhe dera no Verão, depois dele ter regressado do véu. Mas, quando percebeu que ela chorava, não pode deixar de dar um sorriso, não pelo facto de ela chorar… não… mas sim porque acabara de receber uma grande prova de amor. Apenas quem ama sofre pelo outro daquele jeito.

- Tem calma. Está tudo bem. – disse ele baixinho, afagando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto a abraçava com ternura, tentando transmitir-lhe segurança. O seu tom brincalhão desapareceu por completo – Não há nada com que te devas preocupar.

Ginny ergueu os olhos, agora vermelhos devido ao choro.

- A Hermione contou-me que Quem-nós-sabemos voltou. Como foi possível isso acontecer? O que vamos fazer agora?

- Sim, ele voltou! Mas não vamos fazer nada por enquanto. Ou melhor… TU não vais fazer nada!

Um pensamento passou em milésimos de segundo pela mente de Ginny, que a fez abraçar-se novamente a Harry. Como que lendo a mente dela, ele respondeu:

- Está descansada, eu não penso terminar contigo. A não ser, é claro, que tu queiras.

- Merlin! É claro que não! Eu não te vou deixar por nada deste mundo, ouviste? Eu já esperei por ti tantos anos, esperarei quantos mais forem necessários. Mas eu quero ficar contigo!

Mais um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Harry. O toque de final das aulas fez-se ouvir, nesse momento, sinal de que, em breve, a sala comum iria encher. Lá se ia o momento de silêncio! No entanto, ficar assim, abraçado à namorada, fazia-o esquecer qualquer desejo anterior de ficar sozinho.

Nessa noite, todos festejavam o regresso de Harry. Ninguém, porém, fazia perguntas sobre o que acontecera, à parte das constantes interrogações de Lily e James do passado, para verificarem se Harry estava bem. Por mais que não transparecessem isso, James e Lily tinham ficado impressionados com a descoberta de que Harry e Voldemort tinham uma ligação, e, embora tivessem desistido de questionar alguém sobre isso, as suas desconfianças acerca dos poderes de Harry aumentaram.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Harry desceu para o café da manhã com Ginny e achou estranho o burburinho que se instalara no Salão Principal. Muitos alunos liam assustados o Profeta Diário, outros falavam em voz baixa com os amigos. Tentando abstrair-se dos olhares que alguns lhe lançavam, Harry puxou Ginny até ao local onde Ron e Hermione estavam sentados. Ao ver o amigo, Hermione deu um suspiro e estendeu-lhe o jornal, antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que acontecera.

Na primeira página, um grande cabeçalho, com grandes letras, dizia: «**FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN**». Mal colocou os olhos naquele título, pareceu que o peso do mundo lhe caíra novamente em cima dos ombros. Voldemort não perdera tempo e partira logo para a acção. Passou os olhos pelo resto da notícia.

_Na noite passada, um grupo de Devoradores da Morte, com o auxílio de alguns aliados do exterior, evadiu-se de Azkaban, numa acção que deixou a comunidade bruxa estupefacta e receosa._

_Quase todos os aurores que guardavam a prisão foram mortos, ou desapareceram misteriosamente, crendo-se, portanto, que terão sido levados como prisioneiros. Aqueles que escaparam a esses destinos juram ter visto o próprio Quem-Nós-Sabemos a liderar o ataque._

_Estaremos nós perante mais uma ameaça? Terá Quem-Nós-Sabemos regressado à vida, realmente? E se ele nunca morreu, como será possível existirem tantas testemunhas que assistiram à sua morte, no Verão passado?_

_Contactado pelo Profeta Diário, o Ministro Scrimgeour recusou-se a prestar declarações, o que deixa sérias dúvidas na maioria dos bruxos sobre a capacidade do nosso Ministro proteger a nossa comunidade._

_Deveremos depositar mais uma vez a nossa esperança no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?_

_(A reportagem continua na página 3 com as declarações do porta-voz do departamento de aurores)._

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Harry esboçasse alguma reacção, sendo atentamente observado pelos amigos, nesse intervalo. Primeiro veio o choque… puro choque! Mas logo este foi substituído por uma fúria incalculável.

O céu sobre Hogwarts escureceu de repente e um temporal de chuva e granizo abateu-se sobre o castelo, acompanhado de furiosos relâmpagos. Ginny, apercebendo-se da real causa daquela mudança súbita de clima, colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Nesse momento a chuva abrandou, porém não cessou completamente.

Na mesa dos professores, Joanne Boss olhava do tecto do Salão Principal para Harry, tomando atenção a cada uma das reacções do aluno. Os poderes dele estavam a tornar-se perigosos. Tinha de comunicar isso a uma certa pessoa.

Entretanto, Harry, já mais calmo, após ser obrigado por Ginny a tomar o pequeno-almoço, seguiu com os restantes colegas de ano até à aula de Poções dessa manhã. Depois dessa aula, teria DCAT, a primeira aula com Remus.

- Ei Potter!

Harry estagnou. Aquela voz arrastada e cínica só podia pertencer a uma pessoa e, normalmente, só tinha um significado: problemas!

- A que devo a honra de tamanho incómodo, Malfoy?!

- Tsc, tsc, Potter… sempre a achar-se o maior. – Draco Malfoy abanou negativamente a cabeça, com um ar de nojo, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do peito, posicionando-se estrategicamente entre Crabbe e Goyle.

- Tal pai, tal filho! É impressionante como todos os Malfoys são chatinhos!

Malfoy dirigiu o olhar para James, que se aproximava de varinha em punho, pronto para defender Harry se fosse preciso.

- E é impressionante como todos os Potter são intrometidos! – Malfoy voltou a sua atenção para Harry, novamente, antes que James pudesse lançar-lhe a resposta que já estava na ponta da língua – Só vim dar-te um aviso, Potter. Agora que o Senhor das Trevas voltou, vai-te preparando, porque, desta vez, nem tu lhe escapas. Esta fuga de Azkaban foi apenas o começo… e se fosse eu a ti, tinha cuidado lá com a tua querida mãe Sangue de Lama. O Lord já a _arrumou_ do caminho uma vez! – um sorriso maldoso, revestido de pura ironia aflorou-lhe nos lábios – Seria uma pena que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa… ainda mais com aquela barriguinha tão linda!

Os presentes sustiveram a respiração. Ameaçar Lily na frente de dois Potters não era saudável. James fez menção de segurar a varinha para azarar Draco, mas foi parado por Harry que, incrivelmente, se mantinha calmo.

- Malfoy, nunca ouviste aquela expressão muggle "Cão que ladra não morde"?! – Harry deu alguns passos, ultrapassando a distância que o separava do loiro. Quando estava bem perto, sussurrou-lhe para que só ele ouvisse – Eu já derrotei Voldemort de outras vezes e já o matei uma vez. Não me custará nada acabar com a raça dele de novo. – Harry aproximou-se ainda mais, com uma expressão fria – Tenta alguma coisa contra alguém da minha família ou contra um amigo meu e juro-te que vais desejar a morte, àquilo que eu te vou fazer.

O moreno sustentou o olhar frio durante mais uns segundos, ao fim dos quais virou costas, voltando para junto dos amigos.

- Potter, nunca te ensinaram que não deves virar as costas aos inimigos?! – dando uma risada sarcástica e vitoriosa, Malfoy apontou a varinha às costas de Harry –_Sectumsempra_!

Quem conhecia aquele feitiço engoliu em seco, esperando o momento em que Harry cairia no chão, esvaindo-se em sangue. Mas esse momento nunca chegou. O feitiço dispersou-se a meio metro de atingir Harry, como se ali existisse uma barreira invisível. Lentamente, Harry virou-se. As suas íris tinham escurecido, as suas pálpebras estavam semicerradas e as suas pupilas contraídas num pequeno ponto escuro, fixando o seu alvo. Na sua mão estava a sua varinha, fortemente apertada, que ninguém vira ele tirar do bolso.

- Ora, ora Malfoy! E eu a pensar que tinhas alguma inteligência e amor à vida… mas pelos vistos enganei-me. – uma voz puramente sarcástica saiu dos lábios de Harry.

Assustado com aquela faceta do seu inimigo que não conhecia, Malfoy recuou na direcção dos capangas, sem deixar de apontar a varinha a Harry.

- Tu… como é que tu… como é que conseguiste?!

- Digamos que sou um homem de muitas surpresas!

Hermione agarrara-se ao braço de Ron, tentando pensar se deveria ou não intervir. No estado em que Harry estava, muito provavelmente não iria restar nada de Malfoy. Ron, por sua vez ficara estático. Sabia que o amigo era poderoso e que podia ser frio quando queria. Mas aquele Harry era totalmente estranho para ele. Para já, Ron ia jurar que o amigo apenas pegara na sua varinha após de ter conjurado a barreira de protecção. Depois havia aquela frieza no olhar dele… um brilho mortal. Era nítido que Harry acabara de ultrapassar todos os limites que impunha a si próprio e perdera todo o controlo sobre os seus sentimentos.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Num momento estava calmo, disposto a ignorar todas as provocações de Malfoy mas, quando fora obrigado a usar os seus poderes para se proteger, era como se a sua mente não obedecesse mais ao seu comando e a sua razão o tivesse abandonado. Por outro lado, queria parar com tudo aquilo, porém, uma força externa a ele impelia-o a acabar com Malfoy ali mesmo.

Aos poucos foi recuperando a razão e, depois de ficar mais calmo, finalmente percebeu a situação em que se encontrava. Pelo canto de olho conseguiu ver as expressões assustadas de todos, quer amigos, quer inimigos, o que lhe provocou uma imensa vontade de rir, logo seguida de um leve constrangimento.

- Desaparece daqui, Malfoy, antes que eu me arrependa de não te enviar para o Inferno. – a frieza da sua voz desaparecera por completo... Harry estava de volta.

- Isto não fica assim, Potter! – Malfoy parecia ter recuperado a sua coragem e o seu cinismo – Pensas que te vais safar desta? Não vão ser uns truques baratos que me vão intimidar.

- Acho que já basta por hoje, Sr. Malfoy!

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para o recém-chegado e alguns alunos soltaram até suspiros aliviados.

- Olá professor Lupin! – disse Harry, abrindo um sorriso inocente.

Remus Lupin lançou um olhar fulminante para o filho do amigo, fazendo-o calar. Depois voltou-se para Draco.

- Sr. Malfoy, menos 150 pontos para Slytherin por usar Magia Negra e comunicarei ao professor Slughorn este episódio.

Draco Malfoy cerrou os dentes e encarou o professor de DCAT com desprezo.

- E como sempre o queridinho Potter vai safar-se impune!

Os presentes podiam jurar ter visto um brilhozinho de vitória no olhar do professor de DCAT, mas, no momento seguinte, apenas existia um pequeno sorriso que ele normalmente dirigia aos seus alunos, nas aulas.

- Não vi o Sr. Potter fazer algo merecedor de penalização. Aliás, o único feitiço que eu o vi invocar foi um Protego não verbal. Não vejo porquê ele ser castigado! – vendo que Malfoy não iria responder, Remus dirigiu-se aos outros alunos. – Creio que é melhor irem, ou vão atrasar-se para a aula de Poções.

Pouco a pouco, os alunos foram dispersando, em direcção às masmorras. Harry fez menção de se retirar também, mas a voz de Remus impediu-o de prosseguir.

- Harry, tu ficas! Precisamos de conversar. Depois eu falo com o professor Slughorn.

James e Sirius lançaram olhares de pena para Harry, fazendo Remus do passado revirar os olhos. Certamente Prongs e Padfoot conheciam muito bem os sermões de Moony.

Harry seguiu Remus até à sala de DCAT. Esta estava praticamente igual ao que era na época em que Sirius era o professor, o que provavelmente significava que Remus iria manter o mesmo modo de dar aulas. Este sentou-se na sua cadeira, fazendo sinal a Harry para se sentar no lugar à sua frente.

- Hum…, Rem… quer dizer… professor Lupin, não tem aulas agora?

- Não te preocupes com isso, Harry. A minha próxima aula é com a tua turma. – Remus ficou sério de repente, envergando uma expressão de reprovação – Harry, mal sais do hospital e já arranjas problemas?! Se a tua mãe sabe disso, ela entra em trabalho de parto na hora!

- Foi o Malfoy quem provocou, professor! A única coisa que eu fiz foi defender-me!

Remus abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Não estou a referir-me a isso. Eu cheguei no momento em que Malfoy te atacou e pude ver aquele descontrolo.

Harry baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia nesse momento.

- Eu não sei como aquilo aconteceu! Mas sei que não foi por minha vontade. Eu estava até disposto a ignorar o Malfoy. Mas, quando ele me lançou o feitiço, foi como se eu já não tivesse mais controlo sobre as minhas acções.

- Eu sei que ainda estás fragilizado com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias…

- Fragilizado não! – Harry mostrou-se indignado, gesto que arrancou um sorriso compreensivo, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido do professor de Defesa.

- Andas a passar demasiado tempo com o teu padrinho. Ele é que costuma reagir a qualquer palavra que, no conceito dele, possa pôr em causa a sua masculinidade. – Vendo a cara emburrada de Harry, Remus apressou-se a explicar. – O que eu quis dizer é que toda esta situação, o regresso de Voldemort, a evasão de Azkaban, afectou o teu auto controlo e, na primeira vez que usaste os teus poderes depois disso, não conseguiste dominá-los mais. Eu vi o que aconteceu hoje no café da manhã, quando leste a notícia. E, depois de ter ido falar com a Joanne, chegámos à conclusão de que será necessário reforçar os teus treinos para evitar situações como a de agora há pouco.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Sabia que Remus estava correcto e sentia-se envergonhado por tudo o que tinha acontecido nessa manhã. Mas mais horas de treino significavam menos horas com Ginny e com os amigos e uma maior dificuldade em esconder aquelas aulas dos restantes colegas. Por outro lado, Harry sabia que estaria a colocar a vida dos amigos em risco se voltasse a acontecer o mesmo de alguns minutos atrás.

- Como acharem melhor! – disse ele por fim, com determinação – O que eu mais quero é controlar estes poderes de uma vez por todas.

- É assim que se fala, Harry! E, a partir de agora, eu vou ajudar nos teus treinos.

Apesar do aperto que o sufocava desde que lera o jornal, não podia deixar de sentir alguma satisfação em voltar a ter aulas particulares com Remus. Seria como voltar aos velhos tempos.

- Bem, Harry, acho que já perdeste grande parte da aula de poções. Porque é que não te deixas estar por aqui, enquanto eu acabo de preparar a aula?

Pela segunda vez, em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Harry viu-se novamente sozinho. A única diferença era que ali, o silêncio não existia. Animais mágicos, quadros faladores, os seres mais estranhos… tudo lhe fazia lembrar Defesa contra as artes das trevas… a sua disciplina predilecta e, de certa forma, naquela sala, sentia-se reconfortado.

É… talvez afinal não preferisse o silêncio! Talvez devesse repensar se deveria guardar tudo para si. Não iria cometer os mesmos erros do passado… não deixaria que o regresso de Voldemort o afectasse como antes. Desta vez tinha a família, os amigos… muitas pessoas em quem confiava. Estava na hora de se abrir com alguém!

* * *

- Este tempo está cada vez mais estranho!

- Achas, Remus?! – comentou Sirius ironicamente – olha que eu ainda nem tinha percebido!

- Mas o mais estranho de tudo é termos aqui o Remus como professor. – James teve de ser desviar para não ser atingido por uma almofada lançada por Remus. – Vais dizer que não é estranho?! Imagina só: já temos de te aturar todos os dias quando ainda tens algum sentido de humor. Agora vamos ter de aturar um Remus muito mais velho, muito mais responsável e, consequentemente, mais chato. – nova almofadada, mas, desta vez, James não foi rápido o suficiente e foi atingido em cheio.

- E o batedor Lupin acerta cruelmente com uma bludger assassina no nosso herói… o seeker Potter. Será que ele será capaz de agarrar a sua ruiva… digo, a snitch? – um olhar quase assassino foi lançado a Marlene, quer por James, quer por Lily, sob as expressões divertidas de Sirius e Remus.

- Mudando de assunto! – disse James rapidamente – o treino é no sábado às 7 da manhã, em ponto.

Remus assobiou, Marlene fez uma cara horrorizada, Sirius protestou e Lily… essa apenas manifestou a sua aprovação.

- Estás a ver, Marlene? – gozou a ruiva – irritaste o capitão, agora arcas com as consequências.

- Mas, assim, eu não vou nem conseguir passar direito a quaffle ou acertar no arco de marcação. Vou parecer um zombie!

James encolheu os ombros, como se não estivesse nem aí para os protestos dos amigos.

- De manhã é que se começa o dia. Além disso foi o único horário que o nosso _querido_ director de Gryffindor nos disponibilizou. – James torceu o nariz, referindo-se ao facto de Remus Lupin ser o novo director da sua casa. – Tenho a certeza de com o anterior as coisas seriam diferentes.

- Isso é porque _ele_ é tão fanático por Quidditch como tu! Não fosse o facto de tu e ele serem a mesma pessoa.

- Verdade, Sirius, mas isso não nega a realidade de que ambos somos perfeitos.

- E com um ego tão inflamado que admira-me que consigam ver mais alguma coisa além de si próprios.

James olhou de lado para Lily. Fazia tempo que ela não se referia ao ego dele e pensou ter sentido alguma censura nas palavras da ruiva. Mas essa sensação dispersou-se ao vê-la sorrir e deitar-lhe a língua de fora.

- Ah, qual é, Lily? Também não é assim.

Lily levantou-se, sentou-se no colo de James e apertou-lhe as bochechas como se estivesse a brincar com uma criança.

- É claro que não, meu despenteadinho! – e, dizendo isto, bagunçou-lhe os cabelos negros com ambas as mãos.

Os olhos de James, meio escondidos pelo cabelo, apresentavam um brilho típico de quando ele aprontava alguma das suas brincadeiras. Rapidamente, desviou os joelhos para um lado, fazendo Lily desequilibrar-se para trás. Ela deu um gritinho de susto, pensando que ia estatelar-se no chão. Mas, no último segundo, James segurou-a.

- JAMES! O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A….

Toda a fúria de Lily… qualquer sermão que estivesse por vir… tudo fora silenciado pelos lábios de James.

- E James Potter agarra a snitch… digo, a sua ruiva!

Instantaneamente, o beijo cessou!

- CALA A BOCA MARLENE! – gritaram James e Lily ao mesmo tempo, antes voltarem a olhar-se e prosseguirem o que tinham interrompido, ignorando qualquer protesto de Remus, insinuações maliciosas de Sirius ou comentários de gozo de Marlene.

* * *

Algo de muito estranho se passava… uma sensação de perigo eminente provocava-lhe formigueiros no pescoço… agora os formigueiros subiam-lhe pela cabeça, como se algum bicho passeasse por entre os seus cabelos. A sensação parou… mas logo recomeçou a movimentação aproximando-se cada vez mais da testa. De repente, alguma coisa surgiu no seu campo de visão e o seu estômago contraiu-se. Aquilo não podia ser o que ele estava a pensar… não… simplesmente ele não aguentaria se fosse aquilo! Agora, o objecto do seu medo estava à vista.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – o grito de Ron ecoou por toda a torre de Gryffindor, enquanto este lutava desesperadamente por arrancar da sua testa a aranha que nela passeava. Quando finalmente conseguiu atirar a aranha peluda para longe, olhou com fúria para dois ruivos, iguaizinhos entre si, ambos com carinhas inocentes. – FRED, GEORGE… O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER?!

- Nóooos?! – aquelas expressões inocentes intensificavam-se. Se Ron não os conhecesse, acharia que eles realmente não tinham feito nada. – O que é que nós poderíamos fazer ao nosso querido Roniquinho?! O que achas Gred?!

- Eu não sei, Forge… realmente não faço ideia. O que poderíamos fazer?!

Ron olhou para cada um dos irmãos, ofegando enquanto tentava controlar-se para não azarar os irmãos ali mesmo.

- Grrrr… eu vou embora antes que me aborreça. Só vim pegar o Mapa Maroto, mesmo! – agitou o pergaminho nas suas mãos, antes de virar costas e sair do dormitório, debaixo de piadas e ironias que os irmãos lhe lançavam.

Ao chegar à Sala Comum deparou-se com uma Hermione rodeada de livros e muito concentrada no seu trabalho. Harry e Ginny estavam mais afastados, conversando sobre algo que parecia ser muito divertido, porque Ginny ria-se com vontade do que Harry lhe sussurrava. Sem se dirigir ao casal, ele seguiu directo para a mesa onde Hermione estudava.

- Trouxeste o mapa? – perguntou ela sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Ou tiveste de enfrentar algum basilisk para o encontrar? Tendo em conta o tempo que demoraste e o grito que eu acabei de ouvir…

Ron atirou-se para uma cadeira, cruzando os braços em jeito de protesto. Hermione levantou os olhos do livro, com um sorrisinho trocista nos lábios, o que irritou ainda mais o ruivo. Mas o seu semblante ficou sério, quando os seus olhos se focaram em Danielle que atravessava a sala comum na direcção da saída. Sem dar tempo da Ron de dizer alguma coisa, arrancou-lhe o pergaminho das mãos.

_- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom_! – no momento em que Hermione terminou de falar, as tão conhecidas linhas verdes começaram a desenhar-se. Os nomes de todos os ocupantes do castelo foram igualmente aparecendo, movimentando-se com os respectivos pontos. Mas a sua atenção voltou-se apenas para o pequeno ponto assinalado como Danielle Dumbledore A. – Ela está a dirigir-se para a saída do castelo.

- Eu ainda acho que devíamos contar isso ao Harry!

- Não podemos simplesmente contar-lhe as nossas desconfianças se não tivermos provas. Além disso, a Ginny adora a Danielle. Não me parece que queiras arranjar problemas com a tua irmã.

Ron pensou durante uns minutos, entre os quais olhava de relance para Harry e Ginny, que continuavam a conversar. Por mais que lhe custasse admitir, como sempre, Hermione tinha razão.

O ponto assinalado com o nome de Danielle, continuava a sua marcha, parando, de tempos a tempos, quando algum outro ponto se cruzava no caminho. Quando finalmente atingiu o portão principal, o ponto deslocou-se rapidamente, até à entrada da Floresta Proibida, até a um lugar que ambos conheciam muito bem.

- Esta não é a…

- Exactamente! A passagem secreta até à cabana dos gritos.

O ponto continuou a mover-se até que finalmente desapareceu do mapa. Hermione e Ron entreolharam-se preocupados, enquanto Hermione colocava de lado o mapa.

- Isto está a ficar cada vez mais estranho. Se ela pretende sair do castelo, partindo do princípio que ela conhece as passagens secretas, uma vez que conhece a do salgueiro, porque será que ela não usou a da bruxa de um olho só?!

- Talvez porque não queira sair do castelo. Talvez precise apenas de um lugar seguro para se encontrar com alguém fora de Hogwarts. – disse Hermione, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o maior segredo do mundo – Do tipo, com um Devorador da Morte, sem que este precisasse de atravessar as protecções de Hogwarts. – Levantando-se rapidamente, Hermione agarrou num braço de Ron, arrastando-o até Harry. – Temos de contar ao Harry.

O mapa maroto ficou abandonado na mesa. Se alguém olhasse com atenção para ele, naquele momento, mais um ponto se movia junto à entrada da Floresta Proibida: R.A.B.

* * *

- Vocês não podem estar a falar a sério!

- Harry, nunca falámos tão a sério na nossa vida! Sabemos que há um espião dentro de Hogwarts e é muito estranho que a Danielle desapareça assim sem nenhum motivo. – Hermione parecia estar prestes a chorar, pois Harry fazia-a sentir-se culpada por estar a desconfiar assim de Danielle. – Além disso é só uma desconfiança. Não temos certeza de nada.

- Hermione… eu só não percebo é isto: tinham tanta gente para desconfiar aqui dentro… vários devoradores da morte que estão em Slytherin. Porque é que desconfiam logo da Danielle? – apesar de parecer bastante aborrecido, Harry aparentava muita calma e paciência.

- Simplesmente porque todos sabem que eles são Devoradores da Morte. Um espião, normalmente, é alguém que ninguém pensaria que fosse. O que me faz desconfiar de Danielle ainda mais.

Argumento para aqui, contra argumento para ali, passou-se cerca de meia hora e ninguém conseguira fazer Harry ou Ginny mudarem de ideias. Estavam irredutíveis e começavam a dar mostras de algum aborrecimento.

- Olhem… eu não quero saber das vossas desconfianças! – disse Harry em tom de conclusão. – Eu acredito nas vossas boas intenções, mas eu confio na Danielle e acho que ela é uma espia, tanto como eu!

Um sininho soou na mente de Hermione. Algo na frase de Harry lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Sim… ele já ouvira aquele argumento várias vezes e no final ele mostrara-se totalmente errado.

- Harry, isso era o que Dumbledore costumava dizer acerca do Snape. Não estarás a cometer um erro ao confiar demasiado nela?

Harry deu um sorriso sincero.

- Talvez… talvez seja mesmo tolo em não acreditar em vós… mas eu simplesmente não consigo desconfiar dela. Além disso, a Danielle é demasiado parecida com o tio.

- E colocarias a tua vida nessa crença? – era a primeira vez que Ron falava desde que fora calado apenas com o olhar de Ginny, que não conseguia acreditar que o irmão desconfiasse de uma das suas melhores amigas.

- Estou disposto a correr esse risco! – disse por fim o Menino-que-sobreviveu, encerrando a conversa.

* * *

Já quase toda a gente tinha subido para o dormitório e o silêncio começava finalmente a reinar na sala comum de Gryffindor. Harry era das poucas pessoas que ali permaneciam, sentado na frente da lareira a observar cada movimento das chamas e perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Fora ali que pedira muitas vezes conselhos a Sirius e daria tudo para ver agora a cara dele ou do seu pai a aparecer naquela lareira.

Como que atendendo o seu desejo, uma cara surgiu na sua frente, não na lareira e não o seu pai, é certo, mas sim James do passado. Acompanhado por Remus e Sirius, os três marotos envergavam caras desconfiadas, as mesmas expressões que Harry vira neles há algum tempo atrás. Já podia até imaginar o que é que eles iriam perguntar.

- Então? Vais contar-nos o que se passa ou não?

Harry suspirou cansado e passou os dedos pelos olhos, por baixo dos óculos.

- Não acham que já está na hora de irem dormir?

James sentou-se na sua frente, com uma determinação que dificilmente seria vencida.

- Eu não estou com sono. E acho que nem o Sirius e nem o Remus estão.

- Olhem, não há nada de mais! Não se preocupem com isso, ok?

Sirius deu um pulo por cima do sofá e sentou-se ao lado direito de James, seguido de Remus, que ocupou o lugar à esquerda.

- Isso é o que toda a gente nos diz! Não se preocupem, não há nada! Nós sabemos que está a acontecer algo.

- A sério, Sirius! Não há nada de mais. É tudo fruto da vossa imaginação e da vossa ânsia de novas aventuras. – Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas James segurou-o pelo braço, obrigando-o a sentar-se de novo.

- Se não é nada, então porque é que todos parecem estar a esconder-nos alguma coisa? Porque é que tu tens sonhos com Voldemort? Porque é que tens essa cicatriz na testa, que começou a sangrar do nada?

Harry suspirou resignado. Agora era urgente falar-lhes alguma coisa, ou então eles iriam arranjar maneira de descobrir tudo e isso poderia trazer problemas.

- Olha, Harry! – Falou Remus calmamente – É óbvio que algo de muito estranho está a acontecer neste tempo. Para começar, existem pessoas como os teus pais, que parecem ter menos uns 15 anos do que a idade que realmente têm. E depois há outro facto muito esquisito. Porque é que nunca falas do Peter? Porque é que todos os teus amigos agem como se ele não existisse?

Remus tinha chegado ao busílis da questão. O mais responsável dos marotos acabara de enumerar factos que eram impossíveis de negar. O seu próprio pai parecia mais um irmão mais velho do que pai e não tinha como mentir acerca de Peter. Mas, se contasse a verdade, Peter nunca seria o guardador secreto dos seus pais e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer de pior.

- E outra coisa, Harry! – continuou James – Nós não somos burros! É impossível não notar os poderes nada comuns em ti!

- Muito bem! – disse Harry como que encerrando a discussão, enquanto pensava no que iria dizer. – Se eu vos contar o que aconteceu comigo deixam de me fazer perguntas? – esperou que os três acenassem em concordância antes de continuar – Voldemort tentou matar-me quando eu era pequeno. Graças a um feitiço protector invocado pela minha mãe, ele não chegou a atingir o seu objectivo e perdeu todos os seus poderes durante algum tempo. Mas a partir daí criou-se como que uma ligação mental entre nós os dois e eu posso sentir quando ele está furioso ou muito contente.

Harry calou-se aqui. Talvez tivesse falado de mais, mas já não poderia voltar atrás. Para seu grande alívio, nenhum dos três fez mais perguntas, parecendo que estavam a tentar digerir as informações que tinham recebido.

- E isto é tudo o que vocês podem saber! Podem desistir de tentar extrair mais informações de mim.

Sem dizer mais nada e antes que o pudesse impedir, Harry levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se ao dormitório. Para trás deixara três marotos ainda mais confusos do que antes e sem terem percebido nada do que lhes tinha sido dito. Um sentimento de culpa invadiu a mente de Harry. Não deveria ter-lhe falado nada, mas o que estava feito, estava feito e só lhe restava aguardar o que aconteceria a seguir.

* * *

O dia estava perfeito para uma visita a Hogsmead, sem frio, sem chuva, sem vento: um perfeito dia de Primavera. Por todo o lado se viam casais de mão dada, nitidamente influenciados pelas hormonas que atingiam o seu pico nesta época. Olhares brilhantes… corações que batiam mais fortes… maçãs do rosto levemente coradas… palavras doces e expressões apaixonadas, ou as versões mais quentes: casais que desapareciam por entre os arbustos, ou becos da vila… garotas e rapazes que apareciam do nada, vermelhos, suados e com os cabelos desgrenhados…

Sentados na frente da Zonkos, um casal observava todo este ambiente, muito embora não se atrevesse a participar dele. À parte as palavras envergonhadas, nenhum outro contacto era feito entre Cedric e Danielle. Para Cedric, era nítido que existia uma química entre os dois… uma empatia que os aproximava. Apaixonara-se por ela no momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, mas, com o tempo, essa paixão foi-se convertendo em amor puro… não aquele amor que gera amizades fortes… mas sim aquele amor que une um homem e uma mulher.

Embora já tivesse namorado outras vezes, desta vez, Cedric sentia que era diferente. Nos seus anteriores namoros, entrara na relação de cabeça e fizeram tudo precipitadamente. É claro que nenhum deles durou mais do que algumas semanas e não amou verdadeiramente nenhuma dessas garotas. Agora com Danielle, pretendia fazer tudo direitinho, com calma… tudo bem planeado. Amava-a com todo o seu coração e não pretendia deixá-la escapar.

- Queres dar um passeio? – Danielle deu um pulinho, assustando-se com a voz de Cedric. – Desculpa… não queria assustar-te!

Danielle abriu um sorriso luminoso.

- Não faz mal. Eu estava apenas aqui concentrada a pensar numas coisas. Porque não vamos à Doces e Duques? Apetece-me um sapo de chocolate.

A doces e duques estava uma loucura, como em todas as visitas a Hogsmead. Os donos da loja pareciam enlouquecidos com tantos pedido que eram feitos. Danielle teve de esperar alguns minutos para ser atendia, mas, quando finalmente pode sair da loja, vinha carregada com uma grande embalagem de sapos de chocolate, que Cedric lhe oferecera.

Os dois caminharam até uma parte mais deserta da vila, já muito perto da Cabana dos Gritos, enquanto conversavam animadamente e comiam os sapos de chocolate.

- Hum… acho que os comemos todos! – lamentou-se Danielle ao fim de algum tempo. – Agora não me apetece muito ficar mais uma hora na fila de atendimento. Tenho a boca suja de chocolate?

Cedric encarou-a com uma expressão séria, mas com a boca a contorcer-se no que parecia ser um sorriso controlado.

- Senhorita Danielle, que vergonha! Uma menina tão crescida a sujar a boca com chocolate? – levando a mão à face dela, ele limpou levemente uma pequena mancha que chocolate que permanecia no canto da boca dela.

Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele ao observar os lábios dela. Uma imensa vontade de beijá-la tomou conta dele. Não! Não podia assustá-la! Não podia apressar as coisas. Ele deve ter feito uma cara muito estranha, pois ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que fazendo uma pergunta muda, mas logo corou quando se apercebeu da proximidade dos dois. Instintivamente levou a mão à cara, colocando a sua sobre a de Cedric. Os olhos dele desviaram-se dos lábios dela para os seus olhos azuis, tão brilhantes, tão lindos… era como se emitissem algum tipo de magia. Ficou ali parado, como se estivesse hipnotizado, tão concentrado em observar aqueles orbes azuis que nem se deu conta de que os seus rostos se aproximavam, chegando até si o doce hálito dela, com cheiro a chocolate. Cedendo à lei da atracção universal, deixou-se levar pela força que o impelia a beijá-la. Passou os seus braços em torno da cintura dela, de modo a trazê-la para junto de si.

Apanhada de surpresa, Danielle retesou e colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, para o afastar. Mas qualquer tentativa de quebrar o beijo foi esquecida de imediato e ela deixou-se levar também pelo momento. As suas mãos subiram pelo peito dele, passando pelo pescoço e enrolando-se por fim nos cabelos dele.

Ao final do pareceram ser várias horas, Cedric afastou-se finalmente e, quando abriu os olhos, viu Danielle, ainda de olhos cerrados, com a boca semiaberta, como se não tivesse energia para reagir. Lentamente, ela foi abrindo os olhos e sorriu docemente, um sorriso que iluminou o dia de Cedric mais do que o sol de Primavera. Sem pensar duas vezes, disse a frase que lhe estava entalada na garganta há já muito tempo.

- Eu amo-te, Danielle!

- Eu também te amo, Cedric!

* * *

Harry bocejava pela milésima vez naquela tarde, tentando não deixar que Ginny o visse fazer isso e interpretasse esse gesto como um sinal de que ele estava aborrecido. Ela estava tão radiante depois de ter visto Danielle e Cedric beijarem-se, que Harry não pretendia estragar-lhe esse momento, até porque ele próprio estava feliz pelos amigos.

- Tens de começar a descansar mais, Harry! – disse Ginny maternalmente, depois de mais um bocejo – Andas a dormir mal?! Pesadelos talvez!

Harry suspirou resignado. Se havia alguém a quem não conseguia esconder nada, esse alguém era Ginny. Não o admirava nada… afinal ela também não conseguia esconder nada dele. Hermione costumava até dizer que eles eram tão ligados um ao outro, que parecia até que eram casados, ao que Ron respondia que nenhuma mulher ficava envergonhada por colocar as mãos dentro da camisa do marido.

Depois de terem ido ao Três Vassouras, passando pelo Zonkos e pelos correios, caminhavam agora, de mão dada, para a Doces e Duques. Além do cansaço, Harry sentia-se estranho nesse dia. Um nó na garganta começara a formar-se a partir do momento em que colocara os pés fora dos terrenos do castelo e um pressentimento de que algo estava para acontecer não deixava de o assaltar a todo o momento. Por mais que tentasse acalmar-se e esquecer tudo aquilo, a preocupação sempre vinha ao de cima.

Foi já na entrada da loja de doces que tudo aconteceu. Uma pontada na sua cicatriz fê-lo estagnar e olhar em volta, tentando procurar aquilo que mais receava.

- O que é que se passa, Harry?!

A voz de Ginny soou distante para ele… era como se a sua mente se projectasse para outro lugar, onde podia ver imagens que não eram definitivamente captadas pelos seus olhos. A cor do seu rosto desapareceu imediatamente, no mesmo momento em que se afundou sobre o peso da descoberta.

- Harry?!

Harry finalmente apercebeu-se da voz de Ginny que o chamava. Virando-se subitamente para ela, segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Ginny, tens de voltar para o castelo, o mais rápido possível!

- O que é que se passa?! Diz-me, por favor.

Antes de dar uma resposta a Ginny, Harry sacou da sua varinha e fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos. A ruiva apenas observava cada movimento que ele fazia, com uma imensa preocupação e sem perceber o porquê dele ter ficado assim. Quando Harry abriu os olhos apontou a varinha para a frente.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – diante dos olhos surpresos de Ginny, o cervo prateado do patronus começou a galopar, voltando imediatamente para junto do seu dono. Harry deu um passo na direcção do cervo e falou-lhe – Avisa Dumbledore e McGonagall de que Hogsmead irá ser atacada. Vai o mais rápido possível!

Enquanto o cervo prateado desaparecia ao longe, galopando a toda a velocidade, Ginny colocou-se na frente de Harry, segurando a sua face entre as suas mãos.

- Como assim, Hogsmead vai ser atacada?!

- Eu vi… eu vi na mente de Voldemort! Ele ordenou que matassem tantos quantos fossem possíveis. Enviou toda a sua corja na direcção da vila.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se de surpresa, quando a sua mente gritou avisando-o de perigo. O seu instinto levou-o a abraçar Ginny e a aparatar com ela a alguns metros dali, mesmo a tempo de ver um jacto verde atravessar o lugar onde, milésimos de segundos antes, estivera a sua cabeça.

Soltando-se de Ginny, ele olhou para o local de onde viera o feitiço mortal e não foi surpreendido pela imagem que teve. Ainda com a varinha apontada, completamente vestido de negro, com os cabelos oleosos a caírem-lhe pelos ombros e os maldosos olhos negros fixos em Harry, estava o seu atacante.

- Severus Snape!

* * *

**Nota de beta: **Hum hum… por onde começar? Não sei!! Eu sei muito bem qual foi a minha cena favorita! Eu sei! Tu sabes! NÓS SABEMOS!! Viva à menina Potter!!

Guida! Eu estou a começar que sou uma má influência para ti! É que… AH AH AH… grande Harry… AH AH AH… a meter medo no miúdo platinado… AH AH AH! Muito bem maninha!! És o meu orgulho!! E adorei esta última cena. Digam lá, caros e adorados leitores da guida, se esta autora… Sra. Guida Potter Gryffindor Magid… não é uma escritora de calibre?! Fazes o mundo da fantasia ganhar ainda mais vida!! E nós aguardamos ansiosamente pelos próximos capítulos que EU SEI que estão quase a vir!!

Afinal, ser beta tem suas vantagens!!

**Nota da Gui**: Pois, de facto, estás a ser uma má influência. Há alguns meses atrás eu não mataria a sangue frio uma garotinha de 10 anos. :-p E tem cuidado com as "vantagens de beta". Eu posso mudar de ideias relativamente ao teu presente de aniversário. Gui ri-se da cara zangada de Light Estou a brincar! Estou a brincar!


	27. Verdades que doem

**Nota de autora: **Este foi só para compensar a demora das actualizações. Comentem por favor!

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Verdades que doem**

Papéis, memorandos, papéis, corujas a voar, papéis, pessoas a correr pelos corredores, e mais papéis… uma palavra: aborrecimento. Era preferível estar a dar aulas em Hogwarts, a perseguir devoradores da morte para os enviar para Azkaban, ou quem sabe, se tivesse alguma sorte, jogar uma partida de Quidditch. Em vez disso, passou os últimos dias a escrever relatórios, preencher formulários, a partir a ponta de tantas penas, que tinha perdido a conta de todas elas… apenas trabalho burocrático. Porque é que não deixavam esse trabalho para pessoas como Percy Weasley, aqueles idiotas que adoram lamber as botas ao ministro.

- É… o Quartel-General de aurores já não é o que era no meu tempo. – falou o quadro da parede, quase tão aborrecido quanto James, endireitando levemente o seu chapéu de bruxo. – Quando eu era chefe desta secção, não havia um único auror que passasse tantas horas sentado numa secretária, a preencher papéis.

James desviou os olhos do pergaminho para o quadro falador. Sir Thomas Kandel era conhecido por ter sido um dos melhores aurores de todos os tempos e por ter defendido, com bravura, o mundo mágico durante diversas situações críticas, tendo adquirido o título de cavaleiro ao salvar, sem querer, é certo, a rainha de Inglaterra. Apesar de tudo isto, ele tinha o defeito de falar mais do que o normal, aborrecendo muitas vezes os aurores que tentavam concentrar-se no trabalho. James não era excepção e, sempre que podia, mandava-o dar uma volta pelo Ministério, ver se estava a chover no gabinete do ministro, ou chatear a "sapa velha da Umbridge", tarefa esta que o quadro cumpria com toda a dedicação.

- Sir Thomas… – James estava prestes a enviá-lo para mais uma "missão", quando subitamente se lembrou de algo – Sir Thomas, se chegasse à conclusão que o Ministro da Magia está a agir como um idiota e que, por causa disso, talvez a segurança do mundo mágico esteja ameaçada, o que faria?

O velho homem enrolou o seu grande bigode com o dedo e inclinou a sua cabeça para a frente, como que a confidenciar um segredo a James.

- Meu jovem auror, se nós estivéssemos no meu tempo, Rufus já teria virado cinzas ou já estaria sem cabeça. – Dando uma gargalhada sonora, ele encostou-se de novo para trás, sob o olhar chocado de James. – Pena que aquela época já passou há muito tempo! Bem… – Prosseguiu ele, levantando-se da sua cadeira e começando a dirigir-se para junto da moldura do quadro – … o meu caro contemporâneo, o ministro Grogan Stump convidou-me para tomar chá no quadro dele. Até mais!

Com um olhar sonhador, Sir Thomas desapareceu da moldura, deixando James sozinho, a pensar, sarcasticamente, na grande ajuda que o quadro senil lhe tinha dado. Um friozinho surgiu no estômago dele e uma sensação estranha percorreu a sua mente. Detestava aquele tempo de espera, pensando que a qualquer momento os devoradores da morte poderiam atacar. Eles estavam muito parados desde a fuga de Azkaban e isso era sempre um mau presságio. A falta de ataques, durante vários dias seguidos, só podia significar que Voldemort planejava algo muito maior do que um simples ataque.

Um novo pressentimento o assaltou. James tinha aprendido a confiar no seu instinto e na sua capacidade de prever o perigo, capacidade esta que se intensificou a partir do momento em que se tornou um animago. Geralmente, essas sensações surgiam sob a forma de arrepios dos pêlos do pescoço, o acelerar do coração, suores frios e um estado de alerta, que nem ele sabia muito bem de onde vinha. Naquele momento, o seu instinto avisava-o do perigo de alguém muito próximo a si.

Dando um pulo da cadeira, James foi até à lareira do seu gabinete, pegou em pó de Floo e atirou-o sobre as chamas, que adquiriram um tom verde. Rapidamente ajoelhou-se e enfiou a cabeça entre as chamas.

- Apartamento dos Potters, Londres! – Disse com alguma urgência na voz. Durante vários segundos sentiu a familiar sensação de andar à roda e, momentos depois, viu, na sua frente, a sala de sua casa. – Lily! Estás aí? Lily!

Lily deveria estar em casa àquela hora. Devido ao avançado estado da gravidez, foi-lhe concedida uma redução de horário no trabalho e, naquela manhã, ela ficara em casa. Ao ver que ninguém lhe respondia, James deu consigo a ficar cada vez mais nervoso. Respirou fundo, para tentar acalmar-se. Afinal, Lily poderia ter apenas ido fazer compras à Diagon Alley. Mas… e se os Devoradores da Morte atacassem o local? E se Lily corresse perigo nesse momento? E se… e se… James detestava os "e se" tanto como odiava ter de ficar sentado à espera que alguma coisa acontecesse.

- James, o que estás a fazer na lareira a chamar por mim? – a voz da sua doce Lily chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, mas não vinha da sala de sua casa. Não…a voz vinha de trás de si.

James levantou-se rapidamente, mas os seus planos não incluíram a beira da lareira por cima de si, da presença da qual só se apercebeu quando sentiu uma dor aguda no topo da cabeça. Talvez devido à força do impacto, ou à surpresa de ver Lily no seu gabinete, James viu, por segundos, as coisas a andarem à roda e caiu no chão, sentado, enquanto coçava a cabeça. Lily apenas soltou uma risada, antes de se baixar ao lado dele para ver se o marido estava bem.

- Ri-te, ri-te! – James colocou na voz o melhor tom magoado que conseguiu, apenas arrancando mais risadas a Lily. – Estás a rir-te porque não foste tu. Isto dói, sabes?

A ruiva ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e beijo-lhe a cabeça no lugar onde começava a aparecer uma elevação.

- Só o meu galo é que tem direito a um beijo?! Eu não tenho?

Lily afastou-se dele, com uma expressão de desafio, e esforçou-se por se levantar, tarefa que não era nada fácil, pelo que voltou a ficar de joelhos. Vendo isso, James rapidamente se colocou de pé para a ajudar a levantar e levá-la até uma cadeira para se sentar.

- A Helena está a dar-me mais trabalho do que eu imaginava. – ao ver os olhos de James a observarem-na com preocupação, ela apressou-se a sorrir-lhe. – Acho que afinal não é só o galo que merece um beijo.

Lily não chegou a cumprir o seu objectivo, porque uma bola de fogo surgiu em pleno gabinete, dando, de seguida, lugar a uma bela Fénix, com belas penas vermelhas e douradas, que voou até à secretária de James.

- Fawkes?! – James dirigiu-se até à ave e acariciou-lhe as penas enquanto lhe tirava uma carta que ela transportava na perna. Depois olhou com preocupação para Lily, enquanto abria o pergaminho. – Tem o símbolo da Ordem da Fénix!

- Será que Dumbledore convocou alguma reunião? Talvez tenha descoberto alguma coisa de novo.

À medida que James ia lendo a carta, a cor do seu rosto ia desaparecendo e os seus olhos iam-se abrindo de espanto. Agora estava explicado o motivo do seu pressentimento.

- Hogsmead está a ser atacada! E hoje é dia de visita dos alunos à vila. Tenho de avisar os outros aurores! – sem dar tempo de Lily reagir, James correu até à porta e saiu por ela, sem olhar para trás.

Não demorou dez segundos e James entrou, outra vez, no gabinete, ofegante e a apontar um dedo em riste a Lily, que ficara demasiado chocada para agir.

- E tu, nem te atrevas a levantar esse lindo rabinho dessa cadeira! Se saíres daqui é para atravessar aquela lareira ali até nossa casa! Percebeste?!

James estava num daqueles raros momentos em que perdia qualquer tom de brincadeira e deixava para trás qualquer vestígio da sua personalidade marota. O tom de voz que ele usara, demonstrava que não era muito aconselhável contrariá-lo.

Lily acordou nesse momento do choque e, depois de se levantar, deu dois passos na direcção dele, elevando as mãos para envolver o rosto dele.

- Não deixes que nada de mal aconteça com o Harry!

James beijou-lhe os lábios e deu meia volta para abandonar a sala, mas foi impedido por Lily.

- E volta são e salvo para mim, por favor!

James apenas lhe sorriu em resposta e puxou-a para si para a beijar novamente, desta vez com maior intensidade e paixão. Se não fosse pelo perigo que os alunos de Hogswarts corriam, James teria ficado ali a aproveitar aquele momento. Mas a situação não o permitia. Haviam coisas que teria deixar para mais tarde. _Se houver um mais tarde_ pensou ele.

- Vai tudo correr bem, Lily! Eu prometo.

Com um pressentimento cada vez pior, James libertou-se da ruiva e correu ao longo dos corredores que o separavam do gabinete do chefe de aurores. Era urgente agir e evitar que o pior acontecesse em Hogsmead. James apenas esperava que não fosse tarde de mais.

* * *

Ron e Hermione tinham passado uma manhã maravilhosa em Hogsmead. Pela primeira vez, desde que a tinha conhecido, Ron pôde, finalmente, ter um dia a sós com a namorada, na vila, pelo que pretendia aproveitá-lo ao máximo. Hermione estava também delirante pelo passeio e parecia mais bonita do que nunca, emitindo uma luz que hipnotizava o ruivo.

- Às vezes eu fico a pensar, Mione! – disse o ruivo, deitado na grama, de barriga para cima, com a cabeça de Hermione a repousar no seu ombro. – Como é que eu consegui passar tanto tempo a recusar-me acreditar que te amava.

- Talvez porque sejas mais míope do que o Harry?! Ou talvez porque eu seja mais teimosa do que todos os Weasleys juntos e não te tenha dado oportunidade para perceberes isso?!

A mão de Ron passeava do braço de Hermione para o cabelo dela, que era enrolado pelos dedos dele. Hermione virou-se de modo a ficar de frente para ele e a olhá-lo nos olhos azuis brilhantes, que transmitiam todo o amor que ele sentia por ela. Arqueando-se sobre Ron, ela deu-lhe um beijo leve, mas logo se viu envolvida pelos braços do namorado, que imediatamente aprofundou o beijo. Hermione deixou soltar um gritinho quando Ron rodou o seu corpo sobre ela.

- Parece que estou em vantagem, senhorita Granger! – disse Ron vitoriosamente, colando a sua testa à dela.

- Isso não vale! – Hermione fez um muxoxo que divertiu Ron – Eu fui apanhada de surpresa.

Uma explosão ecoou por toda a vila e logo gritos começaram a ser ouvidos. Ron ficou sério, de repente, e saiu de cima de Hermione, sentando-se de modo a olhar para o local de onde vinham os gritos. Foi então que viu vários devoradores da morte a aparecerem do nada e atacarem os habitantes de Hogsmead, destruindo casas e lojas e atirando feitiços para todos os lados.

- Raios! – Ron tinha vontade de amaldiçoar todos aqueles invasores com os feitiços mais dolorosos, por terem estragado o seu momento a sós com Hermione. Mas uma nova imagem veio à sua mente. – Será que a Ginny e o Harry estão bem?

Hermione sentou-se também e beijou o rosto do ruivo.

- Conhecendo aqueles dois como eu conheço, certamente já estão a arranjar problemas.

Noutra ocasião qualquer, Ron teria encontrado algum sinal de humor naquela frase de Hermione, mas, dada a situação actual, apenas poderia desejar que, desta vez, Hermione estivesse errada. Numa pose decidida, Ron levantou-se e estendeu a mão à namorada para a ajudar.

- Acho que talvez seja melhor procurá-los!

Hermione observou Ron pegar na varinha e preparar-se para a luta. Perguntara-se mil vezes porque se apaixonara por ele, já que era cego que nem um trasgo, sensível como uma porta e outras coisas bem menos simpáticas de que Hermione já o tinha acusado. Mas, nestes momentos, ela percebia o porquê. Porque ele era leal, corajoso, nobre, disposto a lutar até ao fim pelo que acreditava e pelas pessoas que amava.

Antes que Ron pudesse correr para a batalha que decorria, Hermione puxou-o pela mão e beijou-o com toda a intensidade. Quando se separou, sorriu para o ruivo, que ficara surpreso pela demonstração de afecto da namorada.

- Só queria que soubesses que te amo! – e dizendo isto, pegou na sua própria varinha e dirigiu-se para o centro da batalha.

* * *

Neville lançava feitiços para todos os lados com toda a fúria. Nem queria acreditar que tinha ensaiado, durante toda a semana, aquela frase e, exactamente no momento em que a ia dizer, teve de se desviar de um feitiço que vinha na sua direcção. Agora toda a sua coragem para dizer a tal frase extinguia-se, parecendo ser camuflada pela raiva que sentia naquele momento. Em poucos segundos, tinha colocado fora de combate vários devoradores da morte e preparava-se para abater mais um.

Luna, que o acompanhara a Hogsmead, observava tudo com surpresa, enquanto se tentava livrar de um atacante que a perseguia. Não conseguia perceber de onde Neville tirara toda aquela energia e qual o motivo para estar tão furioso. Era certo que ele ia contar-lhe alguma coisa que parecia ser importante, mas teria isso tanta urgência assim para provocar uma alteração tão grande num rapaz normalmente tão pacífico e controlado?

Os dois estavam junto à cabana dos gritos, quando começou o ataque e, naquele momento, já não restava quase nenhum devorador da morte consciente, grande parte deles nocauteados por Neville. Um deles começou a levantar-se e ia atacar Neville pelas costas mas alguém o salvou no último segundo.

Neville olhou, suspirando, para o seu salvador.

- Obrigado, pai!

Frank sorriu-lhe, antes de estuporar o último atacante daquela zona.

- De nada! É para isso que servem os pais! Vê se tens mais cuidado e volta para o castelo. Eu vou ver se alguém precisa de ajuda.

Neville viu o pai afastar-se novamente. Luna aproximou-se por trás, na sua expressão lunática e colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Querias falar-me alguma coisa, antes de sermos atacados?

Neville engoliu em seco. Onde estava a sua coragem agora? Não tinha para onde escapar e não tinha outra alternativa a não ser inventar alguma história… ou contar a verdade. Respirando fundo, Neville prosseguiu, sob o olhar atento de Luna.

- Luna… nós já nos conhecemos há mais de dois anos. Bem… nós tornámo-nos muito amigos… na verdade tu és a minha melhor amiga.

- Neville, se estás a tentar contar-me que estás apaixonado por alguém, podes confiar em mim, eu não falo para ninguém. É para isso que servem os melhores amigos.

Neville revirou os olhos. Era impressionante como Luna estava a tornar tudo mais difícil. Subitamente a gravata do uniforme de Hogwarts pareceu demasiado apertada, pelo que Neville tentou afrouxar o nó.

- É isso, Neville? Estás apaixonado? – ele apenas acenou afirmativamente – Quem é felizarda? Ela sente o mesmo por ti? – silêncio – Não me digas que ela já tem namorado?

Neville abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Pelo menos isso! Fala logo, Neville, estás a deixar-me ansiosa!

Neville engoliu novamente em seco. Era chegada a hora, definitivamente, e tinha de fazer aquilo, ou aquele sentimento ia sufocá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Luna… eu…

Luna abriu muito os olhos e fixou-os no amigo, enquanto aguardava a resposta. Mas esta nunca veio. Em vez disso, Neville puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Quando se separou dela, ofegante, reuniu toda a coragem que lhe restava e declarou-se finalmente:

- Luna, estou apaixonado por ti!

Ela parecia ter corrido milhares de quilómetro e encarava Neville com o seu jeito lunático de sempre.

- Uau! Parece que fui atingida por pó de Úrsulas aladas da Dinamarca.

Neville soltou uma tímida gargalhada, enquanto uma Luna corada se atirava em seus braços, para o beijar, novamente. Aquele seria, definitivamente, o casal mais estranho que poderia existir no mundo mágico.

* * *

- E eu a pensar que nos livraríamos destes imbecis, pelo menos enquanto estivéssemos neste tempo!

- Nah, James! Parece que o tio Voldie afinal não desapareceu de vez, como todos pensavam. – disse Sirius, colocando mais um devorador da morte fora de combate. – Será que as meninas estão bem?

Depois de lançar um feitiço de estuporamento, James voltou a cabeça na direcção de Marlene e Lily que duelavam com um devorador da morte cada uma. Lily acabara de fazer crescer cactos por todo o corpo do inimigo, que começou a correr, desesperadamente, tentando livrar-se dos espinhos que se enterravam pela sua pele.

- Vê com os teus próprios olhos!

Sirius não teve tempo de olhar, pois era atacado mais uma vez pelo devorador da morte que acabara de se erguer do chão. Dando um sorriso maroto, Sirius vez surgir doxies da sua varinha, que seguraram o atacante pelas orelhas e o penduraram numa árvore próxima deles.

- Francamente, Sirius, nem numa situação destas consegues deixar as brincadeiras de lado.

- Qual é, Remus, vais dizer-me que não resultou? – Sirius mostrava-se indignado com o lobisomem, que abanou a cabeça em descrença e ria-se da cara dele.

Lily, por sua vez, parecia estar a ter problemas com os inimigos, já que um grupo de quatro se aproximava perigosamente dela, prontos para a atacarem. Rapidamente olhou em volta, tentando procurar ajuda. Os três marotos (Peter mais uma vez desaparecera misteriosamente) estavam mais longe, todos eles ocupados. Marlene também parecia estar a ter dificuldades com o seu atacante, pelo que Lily estava por sua conta. Um feitiço voou na sua direcção, mas a ruiva estava preparada e atirou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo que estuporava o devorador da morte. Um segundo atacante iniciou uma corrida na direcção dela e, na mão, segurava uma adaga que, certamente, a iria ferir. Quando a lâmina a ia atingir, um feitiço lançado por Marlene colocou o Devorador da Morte inconsciente. Restavam apenas dois. Depois de uma breve troca de feitiços, Lily estuporou mais um. O último dos quatro apenas observara o combate até aí. Vendo-se sozinho contra a ruiva, ele pegou na varinha rapidamente.

- Não penses que vais escapar, ruivinha!

Lily colocou as mãos na cintura, em posição de desafio.

- Ora, imbecil, quero ver-te apanhar-me! Aposto contigo que não ficas acordado muito mais tempo.

O devorador da morte soltou uma risada maléfica e apontou a varinha a Lily, murmurando um feitiço desconhecido para ela. Certamente era um feitiço da mais pura magia negra. Porém, neste momento, Lily estava preparada e conjurou um Protego, mas a barreira não deteve completamente o feitiço, fazendo-a dar um passo atrás e colocar os braços na frente da cara. Por causa disto, não reparou no segundo ataque que o devorador da morte fazia e foi desarmada. A sua varinha caiu a alguns metros dela, mas era uma distância demasiado grandes para um momento em que era vital tê-la consigo. O atacante deu dois passos na sua direcção.

Perto dali, James apercebeu-se do perigo que Lily corria e, num abrir e fechar de olhos, livrou-se do seu oponente e correu na direcção da sua namorada. Porém, a distância parecia ser enorme e nunca chegaria a tempo de a salvar.

- Pena que o meu mestre não quer que a gente mate os pirralhos do passado. Nem ele se atreve a alterar o que já aconteceu. – A voz do devorador da morte pareceu bastante familiar a Lily. – Mas acho que ele não se importará que eu mate aquela que me causou tantos problemas e impediu a minha ascensão.

Lily não percebeu as palavras do inimigo e estava prestes a perguntar-lhe o que ele queria dizer, quando um poderoso feitiço o atingiu e o atirou, com toda a força, contra as árvores. A ruiva virou-se para ver quem a salvara e deparou-se com um Sirius adulto, com a varinha ainda apontada ao devorador da morte. Nos olhos do ex-professor, Lily observou um ódio que ela nunca tinha visto em Sirius. James parecia ter também reparado, pois olhou surpreso de Sirius para o devorador da morte, que começava a levantar-se.

- Parece que voltamos a encontrar-nos, _Wormtail_. – Sirius disse a alcunha do seu antigo amigo com um grande desgosto.

Ao princípio, James não percebeu o que Sirius adulto tinha chamado ao atacante, mas os seus olhos abriram-se de puro choque, quando viu a cara do devorador da morte, agora sem a máscara. Os olhos pequeninos deste olhavam assustados para o auror.

- Pa… pad-foot! – o tom arrogante de alguns minutos atrás tinha desaparecido completamente, dando lugar a uma voz tremida e aterrorizada. – É tão bom… ver-te… com vida!

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada fria.

- Não me faças rir, Peter! Tenho a certeza que desejaste ardentemente ter estado no lugar da minha querida prima Bella, naquela noite, no Departamento de Mistérios, e teres-me morto! – um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios de Sirius – Até aposto que molhaste as cuecas no momento em que soubeste que eu e o James estávamos vivos! Afinal, o James foi o que mais perdeu, com a tua traição! Ele não está muito contente contigo, sabes?

James não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ver e no que estava a ouvir. Segundo o que o Sirius adulto estava a dizer, Peter, um dos seus melhores amigos era um traidor. UM TRAIDOR! Será que Sirius estava enganado? Não… Peter estava a atacar Lily. Pelo que Sirius dissera, ele já os tinha traído antes e a sua versão desse tempo tinha um motivo muito forte para odiar Wormtail.

Lily, por sua vez, pensava agora o porquê de nunca ter gostado de Peter, desde o primeiro dia em que o vira. Sempre rodeado dos mais fortes, demasiado dissimulado. Ela prevenira os marotos, vezes sem conta, para não confiarem a sua vida a Peter, porque ele não era o grande amigo que eles pintavam, para além da grande cobardia dele.

O devorador da morte tremia como varas verdes como quem via na sua frente a própria morte e parecia ter medo até de virar costas para fugir.

- Si-sirius… tu sabes… eu não tive outra opção… ele matava-me se não me aliasse a ele!

- Sim, sim… eu já ouvi essa história. Mas não sei porquê, ela não atenuou nem um bocadinho o ódio que tenho por ti. – a fúria de Sirius parecia crescer de minuto para minuto, fazendo com que Peter perdesse toda a cor do rosto que lhe restava. – Como é que tiveste coragem, Peter? O James confiou a ti a segurança da família dele e tu o que fizeste?!

Sirius começou a libertar tudo o que esteve entalado na sua garganta durante tanto tempo, a deixar explodir como dinamite todo o ódio que sentia de Pettigrew. Parecia ter-se esquecido da presença de James e de Lily, que não deveriam estar a ouvir o que ele estava a dizer. Mas, como Black que era, a sua fúria tomou conta da sua razão e a frustração de tantos anos a viver com aquilo começou a soltar-se.

- Eu… eu… Sirius, Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado prometeu que não iria fazer-lhes nada.

- Ai não? Não me digas que acreditaste que Lord Voldemort queria fazer uma visita de cortesia! Ou será que ainda acreditas na história da carochinha? Por favor, Peter, não faças de mim burro! Tu entregaste a localização dos Potters, porque com a morte deles ficarias com um lugar de honra ao lado do teu querido mestre. Mas ele subestimou a inteligência da Lily, não foi? Afinal o que é que uma _Sangue de Lama_ poderia contra ele? – Sirius parou um pouco para tomar o fôlego. Foi quando reparou que Peter pegava disfarçadamente na varinha que tinha caído ao seu lado. - _Expeliarmus_!

Peter viu a sua varinha voar para longe e Sirius a dar vários passos na sua direcção, sempre com a varinha apontada a ele. A tremer como varas verdes e com uma expressão de rato assustado, ele encolheu-se contra a árvore contra a qual tinha sido atirado.

- Por favor, Sirius, não me mates! Lembra-te da nossa velha amizade…

- Da nossa velha amizade?! – Sirius cuspiu esta última frase, como se lhe causasse uma imensa repugnância – Lembraste-te por acaso da _nossa velha amizade_ quando viste Voldemort matar o James e Lily, sem mexeres uma única palha? Lembraste-te dela quando me viste ser atirado para Azkaban, acusado de um crime que TU cometeste! Doze anos, Peter, DOZE ANOS foi o tempo que eu perdi naquela maldita ilha! Achas que eu estou disposto a lembrar-me da "nossa velha amizade?

Sirius despejou a verdade com uma velocidade tal que James não teve tempo de assimilar o que a versão mais velha do melhor amigo tinha dito. Lily, pelo contrário, foi atingida pela verdade como um raio. Como assim, ela e James tinham sido mortos por Voldemort? Como era possível? Ela tinha-os visto, vivos, felizes. Mas por outro lado, tinha aqueles…

- Devias ter calculado que um dia nos voltaríamos a encontrar e que eu terminaria o que comecei há dezasseis anos atrás e não consegui terminar há quatro. Adeus, Peter.

James susteve a sua respiração. Não conseguia ainda acreditar em tudo o que tinha ouvido e no que Sirius iria fazer agora. Lily correu para os braços do namorado e escondeu o rosto no seu peito, para não ver o que ia acontecer. Sirius estava pronto para dizer a maldição da morte, a terceira vez que pensava em conjurá-la. Não tinha a certeza de como se sentiria a seguir, tendo assassinado uma pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa o merecesse, mas naquele momento sentia ódio suficiente para que a maldição fosse eficaz. Abriu a boca para dizer o feitiço e focou as suas pupilas no seu alvo.

- NÃO, SIRIUS! – um James adulto corria na direcção do melhor amigo, impedindo este de concluir a maldição. – Não faças nada que te possas arrepender depois.

Sirius encarou Peter, que parecia prestes a morrer de medo. Os seus olhos semicerram-se, parecendo que ele iria cumprir o que tinha dito. Mas, no momento seguinte, o seu braço caiu ao longo do corpo.

- Ja-james… P-prongs! – agora Peter parecia ter visto um fantasma – O-obrigado! O-obrigado! Eu sabia que… que não deixarias que ele me matasse…

Lentamente, James voltou-se para Peter e, surpreendentemente sorriu, mas esse sorriso tinha um significado muito diferente do que à partida foi perceptível. Era um sorriso frio, cheio de maldade.

- Ora, Wormtail! Há quanto tempo! Mais de dezasseis anos, se não estou enganado. Como tens passado, Peter?

Peter parecia não saber ao certo o que responder, pelo que continuou encolhido junto à árvore. Sirius, por seu lado, pareceu chocado com a atitude de James, que estava a tratar Peter como costumava fazer na época da escola.

- Bem… acho eu…

- Ainda bem, Peter, fico contente! Afinal passar doze anos na pele de um rato não deve ter sido muito fácil, não é? Ou talvez tenha sido! O Harry contou-me como o Ron te tinha tratado bem, enquanto foste o… – James adquiriu um ar pensativo – … como era mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, Scabbers! Por acaso, ele contou-me também um certo episódio que aconteceu num cemitério, há quase três anos.

O sorriso aparentemente simpático foi desaparecendo do rosto de James, provocando ainda mais medo em Peter.

- Não, Peter, eu não deixei que o Sirius te matasse, porque não quero que ele se torne assassino por tua culpa.

Sirius revirou os olhos e murmurou qualquer coisa como "tal pai, tal filho". Só agora reparara em mais duas pessoas que assistiam à conversa e, ao constatar quem eram, não pôde deixar de pensar que acabara de fazer asneiras e das grossas.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que vás sair daqui ileso, Peter! – continuou James, puxando as mangas da camisa até meio do antebraço e dando largas passadas até ao ex-maroto. Antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, James fechou um punho, elevou a mão atrás da cabeça e, com toda rodou o braço, desferindo um soco na cara de Peter. – Esta é pelos anos que o Sirius passou em Azkaban… – ainda Peter mal se tinha recuperado do primeiro soco e já estava a levar um segundo – … esta por teres ajudado Voldemort a recuperar os poderes, duas vezes! – e finalmente um terceiro soco – … E esta é pela minha família… pela minha esposa e pelo Harry… aqueles que tão facilmente sacrificaste, pelo quê exactamente? Ah sim! Aquilo a que tanto gostam de chamar poder!

James observou o estrago que tinha feito em Peter: o rosto dele estava inchado e vermelho, o nariz sangrava e uma nódoa negra começava a surgir em torno do olho direito. Continuava consciente, mas parecia ter perdido as forças para reagir. James respirou fundo e voltou-se para os outros que ali estava. Sirius estava boquiaberto, com uma expressão surpresa. Fechou os olhos, respirou bem fundo, tentando acalmar e reter a onda de ódio que o avassalava, até que ouviu a voz lacrimejante do seu ex-amigo.

- A-acho que mereci isso… agora estamos quites… não é Prongs? Pronnngs?

_Quites o meu hipogriffo!_ Dando grandes passadas na direcção do devorador da morte caído ao pé da árvore e levantando o braço mais uma vez, socou-o furiosamente.

- E esta… esta é por mim, rato imprestável!

James e Lily do passado continuavam abraçados um ao outro, ambos chocados.

- Se bem te conheço, falaste demais, não Sirius?

- É, talvez tenha falado um pouquinho demais. – confessou o auror, a coçar a cabeça envergonhado. – Bem… tu sabes como eu sou, quando perco a cabeça. No fundo, no fundo, eu ainda devo ter uns genes da família Black, por muito que me custe admitir.

- Podem explicar-me afinal o que aconteceu aqui? – a voz juvenil de um James de 18 anos chegou a eles, um pouco insegura. – Eu não percebi nada!

- Pois… vocês não deveriam ter ouvido isto. – James lançou um olhar fulminante a Sirius, mas logo a sua expressão alterou-se quando os seus olhos avistaram alguém por detrás de Sirius.

Tudo o que aconteceu a seguir pareceu decorrer em câmara lenta. James gritou qualquer coisa a Sirius, que ele só percebeu quando viu o amigo desaparecer na sua frente e ouviu um estalido de aparatação atrás de si. Quando Sirius deu uma volta de 180 graus deparou-se com as costas de James e, além deste, um rosto demasiado conhecido para ele. Da varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange saía um feitiço que voava rapidamente em direcção a James. Este tentou conjurar uma barreira protectora, mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

James foi projectado para trás com a força do feitiço, tendo sido amparado por Sirius, alguns metros atrás dele. Sirius segurou o amigo entre os braços, para ele não cair e olhou para Bellatrix com fúria.

- Como te atreves?

- Ora, ora, priminho! Sabes… não que eu goste muito daquele rato imundo, mas o meu mestre ainda precisa dele. Por isso, vim resgatá-lo, por mais que isso me custe! Além disso, eu tinha umas continhas a ajustar contigo!

Sirius sentiu os músculos de James perderem a força e logo algo viscoso escorreu-lhe pelas suas mãos. Era sangue! Bellatrix colocou a mão sobre a boca e fez uma expressão falsamente entristecida.

- Oh! O pobre Pottinho está magoado! – disse ela na sua voz de criança – Acho que o meu priminho vai ficar furioso. Mas antes disso, aqui a Bella vai embora!

Bellatrix aparatou junto de Peter. Com um sorriso irónico ela agarrou nele e acenou com a mão a Sirius, antes de desaparecer com o outro devorador da morte.

Sirius acordou do torpor, quando James desfaleceu e escorregou por entre os seus braços. Ouviu a voz de Lily gritar e viu, pelo canto de olho, um James do passado a segurá-la com força. Sirius pousou o melhor amigo no chão, enquanto um sentimento de culpa tomava conta dele. Deveria ter protegido James. Falhara, tal como tinha falhado tantos anos atrás!

- James, fala comigo, por favor.

James tinha os olhos fechados, mas remexeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. O feitiço que Belatrix lançara provocara-lhe um ferimento profundo no peito, de onde saía sangue, sem parar. Provavelmente um Sectumsempra.

- A Lily vai-me matar! – disse James numa voz sussurrada, quando abriu os olhos. – Eu prometi-lhe que voltava são e salvo!

Sirius começou a entrar em desespero, olhando em volta para pedir ajuda. A sua esperança surgiu ao longe, quando Remus, o professor de DCAT, aparecia junto dos outros marotos, ajudando-os a dominar os Devoradores da Morte restantes. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, o lobisomem percebeu na hora o que tinha acontecido. Sirius voltou a olhar para James que fechava os olhos lentamente.

- Não te atrevas a deixar-me, James! – Gritou Sirius, abanando o melhor amigo – Lembra-te do que prometeste à Lily! E ainda tens de ensinar a Helena a jogar Quidditch. Vais deixar essa tarefa para outra pessoa?

Nada disto fez James acordar. Sirius amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por nunca ter prestado atenção às lições de medibruxaria, durante o seu treino para auror.

- Sirius, tens de levar o James rapidamente para o castelo. A madame Pomfrey vai tratar dele. – Remus baixou-se ao lado deles e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Sirius. – E não te sintas culpado, Padfoot! O Prongs fez o que tu terias feito no lugar dele!

Remus pegou numa folha de pergaminho que tinha no bolso e apontou a sua varinha.

-_Portus_! – ao entregar a chave portal a Sirius, acrescentou. – Esta chave de portal vai ter directamente à Ala Hospitalar. A Madame Pomfrey já está lá a receber os feridos.

Sirius segurou James firmemente, com um braço e com a mão livre pegou no pergaminho! Em poucos segundos os dois tinham desaparecido da vista de todos. Remus voltou a levantar-se, enquanto passava as mãos pela face, num gesto de cansaço.

Sirius, Remus e Marlene do passado juntavam-se a James e Lily. A ruiva chorava compulsivamente nos braços de James, que lhe sussurrava baixinho que estava tudo bem, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- O que é que se passou aqui?!

- Aqui não é a hora, nem o local para falar disso, Sirius! Não é seguro continuar aqui, porque pode haver mais devoradores da morte por aí. Vamos regressar ao castelo e lá falamos. – disse o professor de DCAT, seguindo a rua que dava para o centro da vila de Hogsmead e daí para Hogwarts.

Os alunos do passado entreolharam-se, mas acabaram por seguir Remus. Lily continuava a soluçar baixinho, recusando-se a acreditar em tudo o que tinha acabado de descobrir. James tinha ficado calado desde que começaram a percorrer o caminho da escola. E assim permaneceria durante várias horas.

* * *

Entretanto, do outro lado da cidade, Harry permanecia numa luta feroz com Snape, que durava desde o início do ataque. Entre feitiços e ataques dos mais variados tipo, eles trocavam comentários verbais para atingir o inimigo quer fisicamente, quer emocionalmente. Em ambos os campos, Harry parecia levar clara vantagem.

Ginny tinha-se ocupado de outro devorador da morte que aparecera logo depois de Snape, mas estava a ter bastantes dificuldades para se desviar dos ataques, embora permanecesse ilesa. Mesmo assim, Harry desviava constantemente a sua atenção do seu duelo para Ginny, para garantir que ela estaria bem. Foi assim que foi atingido duas vezes por um feitiço de Snape, ainda que de raspão.

À volta deles vários eram os alunos que enfrentavam com bravura os atacantes. Alguns estavam feridos, mas, felizmente, nenhum tinha perecido nas mãos de um devorador da morte. Dava a impressão que os servos de Voldemort estavam com um certo receio de atacarem os estudantes. Harry riu para si próprio. Nem Voldemort era tolo ao ponto de se arriscar alterar o passado. Ninguém sabe o que poderia acontecer. Talvez por isso os devoradores da morte não lançassem maldições mortais aos alunos, apenas aos aldeões, provavelmente com medo de atingir algum aluno do passado.

Tanto Snape, como Harry começavam a dar sinais de cansaço, embora Snape parecesse estar com pior aspecto do que Harry. Este tinha o cabelo mais despenteado do que nunca e o seu supercílio estava cortado, resultado de um dos feitiços que o atingira. Snape parou de repente, para retomar o fôlego, mas sempre em alerta para o caso de Harry aproveitar o momento para o colocar fora de combate.

- O que foi, Seboso? Estás a ficar velho? Ou estarás a virar um fraco? – um sorriso de desdém surgiu nos lábios de Harry. – O meu pai tinha razão quando dizia que eras um fracassado, um miúdo nojento com mania que sabia tudo sobre as artes das trevas. Não admira que fosses motivo de chacota de todos na escola!

Snape contorceu a cara numa expressão de ódio. Uma nova onda de fúria surgiu no ex-professor, sob a forma de uma série de feitiços, que Harry teve dificuldade em bloquear. Conseguiu desviar os quatro primeiros, mas foi atingido pelo Cruciatos que Snape enviou. Sentiu uma dor aguda em todo o seu corpo, que o fez contrair todos os músculos. O seu corpo contorceu-se enquanto durou o feitiço e as forças faltaram-lhe por breves segundos.

Ginny olhou assustada para o moreno e começou a correr na direcção dele, mas Harry fez-lhe um sinal para ela parar e levantou-se, encarando friamente Snape.

- Pensas que é um truquezinho que me vai colocar fora de combate? – um frio gélido atravessou a vila – Até agora eu estive a controlar-me para não usar os meus poderes… sim, aqueles que tu usaste para trazer o teu querido mestre de volta!

Snape abriu a boca de espanto.

- Como é que sabes disso, Potter?

Harry sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Pensa, Snape, pensa um bocadinho. Passavas a vida a falar da minha "falta de inteligência" mas esqueceste-te de um pequeno pormenor! Lembraste da ligação mental que eu tenho com Voldemort? Pois é… quando transferiste os meus poderes para ti, criaste uma ligação mental comigo, semelhante à que eu tenho com ele. Foi assim que eu descobri o rapto da professora Boss, assim como vi todo o ritual do renascimento de Voldemort. Felizmente nunca descobriste essa ligação, ou terias usado legimância comigo, porque graças às tuas _excelentes_ aulas, eu nunca fui capaz de usar oclumência.

Harry deixou que as suas palavras provocassem o impacto que esperava em Snape. Não interessava agora que ele soubesse isso, já que a ligação deixara de existir no momento em que ele perdeu o poder novamente. Não pôde deixar de sentir alguma satisfação ao ver o choque nos olhos do ex-professor.

- Pois é, _professor_ quem é o idiota afinal? – como Snape não respondeu, Harry continuou – Parece que Prongs e Padfoot tinham razão! Afinal Seboso é mesmo um imbecil!

Snape dirigiu um olhar algo receoso ao seu ex-aluno e, nos olhos deste pode prever o que ele pretendia fazer. A brisa gélida convertia-se agora em vento forte e uma nuvem negra cobriu o Sol. Ginny parou subitamente de duelar quando se apercebeu do arrefecimento do ambiente. O seu adversário, atraído pela cena que ali se desenrolava, nem pensou sequer em aproveitar a distracção da ruiva. Estava, também ele, demasiado surpreso com o poder que emanava do menino que sobreviveu.

- Então, _professor_ está disposto a continuar este combate, ou prefere que eu o termine por si? – cada vez que Harry dizia a palavra professor, o seu tom irónico aumentava. – Vamos lá ver do que é que o "Príncipe Mestiço" é capaz!

Harry não deu tempo a Snape de reagir. Uma luz surgiu no seu peito e, em breves momentos, o Olho de Horus estava à vista. Elevou a mão até à altura do seu peito, com a palma voltada para cima, onde começava a crescer uma minúscula bola de fogo, que crescia de segundo para segundo. Quando a bola tinha o tamanho de uma blugder, Harry olhou maliciosamente para Snape, que estava lívido e estático.

- _Antic Focum_! – Ao pronunciar o feitiço, a bola de fogo fragmentou-se e os pequenos pedaços iniciaram uma corrida feroz até ao devorador da morte.

Snape viu-se rapidamente atacado por um poderoso feitiço de Harry, impossível de parar naquele momento. Sentiu as suas roupas pegarem fogo, enquanto tentava esquivar-se das pequenas bolinhas que atingiam os seus pés. Aos seus ouvidos chegou uma gargalhada de Harry, que tinha cruzado os braços para apreciar a cena.

- Não sabia que, para além de um grande actor, também eras um grande dançarino! Acho que não seria má ideia ter aqui um pouco de água para apagar esse fogo. _Gelatum_!

Mais uma vez, Snape tinha sido apanhado desprevenido e foi atingido por uma chuva de bolas de gelo, do tamanho de snitchs. Harry ria-se cada vez mais do desespero do devorador da morte para se livrar dos ataques dele. Dando uma olhada em volta, reparou que os outros devoradores da morte começavam a desaparecer conforme percebiam que o ataque estava a ser controlado pelos aurores e pela Ordem da Fénix e que seriam presos se ficassem.

- Isto não fica por aqui, Potter! Ainda temos contas a ajustar.

Ainda a tentam esquivar-se das bolas de gelo que o atingiam em todo o corpo, sem dó nem piedade, Snape desaparatou, deixando para trás, um Harry que sorria ironicamente. Definitivamente estava a passar demasiado tempo com os marotos.

O adversário de Ginny acabara também de fugir e ela, mal se viu livre, atirou-se nos braços do namorado.

- Estás bem, Gi? – disse Harry, retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu estou bem. – afastando-se, Ginny olhou para o corte por cima da sobrancelha de Harry, assumindo uma pose digna de Molly Weasley. – Mas tu tens de ir à enfermaria tratar disso! – o dedo da ruiva apontou perigosamente para o nariz de Harry. – Depois vamos ter uma conversinha sobre esses teus poderes estranhos.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada perante a expressão da ruiva, mas rapidamente ficou sério quando sentiu uma pontada no peito. A preocupação de Ginny aumentou.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Tenho de regressar ao castelo! – o moreno abraçou-se a Ginny e acrescentou num fio de voz. – O meu pai corre perigo de vida!

* * *

Aquilo estava a tornar-se uma rotina. Era a segunda vez que entrava na sala da directoria e das duas vezes fora ali chamada porque descobrira coisas que era suposto não saber. Desta vez era diferente. Lily ouvira coisas, sem sentido para alguns, mas que, para ela, faziam toda a lógica. Mas o que a preocupava, naquele momento, era a falta de palavras de James. Ele não tinha dito uma palavra desde que tinham saído da vila.

Não só ela e James seguiam o professor de DCAT, mas também Sirius, Marlene e Remus. Na sala de McGonagall mais uma pessoa, além da directora, esperava por eles, Albus Dumbledore. O ex-director parecia ter perdido grande parte da alegria que brilhava nos seus olhos e aparentava um ar cansado. Mesmo assim, esforçou-se por sorrir levemente para os cinco alunos, fazendo um gesto com a varinha para invocar cadeiras, para eles se sentarem. Pelos vistos teriam uma longa conversa.

- Remus, creio que o motivo que vos traga aqui seja de extrema importância, caso contrário não pedirias a minha presença. Estou enganado?

O professor de defesa acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Acho que, no calor da emoção de encontrar novamente Peter, Sirius falou um pouquinho demais na frente destes nossos amigos aqui.

McGonagall virou-se drasticamente para o Dumbledore que, incrivelmente continuava a sorrir para Remus.

- Penso que o melhor seja modificar-lhes as memórias!

Sirius levantou-se em protesto, mas um olhar de aviso de Marlene fê-lo mudar de ideias. James foi o único que não esboçou nenhuma reacção.

- Remus, não será uma atitude demasiado drástica? – arriscou McGonagall – Afinal, quando eles voltarem para o tempo deles, irão esquecer tudo isto. Além de que todos nós sabemos das implicações de usar um feitiço anti-memória em alguém. Pode haver graves danos na pessoa a quem é aplicado.

- Minerva! Já pensou no que poderá acontecer? A directora sabe, tão bem como eu, como funciona o feitiço do tempo. Eles irão esquecer todas as informações que tenham implicações directas na preservação do futuro, mas irão começar a tratar Peter de um modo diferente e ele, certamente, vai lembrar-se disso, quando regressar ao seu tempo. Acha que o James algum dia o escolheria como guardador secreto se soubesse que ele era o espião? – Remus respirou fundo, tentando manter a sua calma – Eu, mais do que qualquer pessoa, adoraria que aquela noite de Halloween, tantos anos atrás não tivesse existido. Mas, no final, tudo ficou bem! Não quero arriscar que tudo seja diferente.

Dumbledore deu um passo na direcção de Remus e colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

- Remus, eu não creio que a gente deva apagar as memórias aos nossos alunos aqui. Pelo contrário. Acho que está na hora deles saberem toda a verdade. Confio que, deste modo, eles compreenderão a importância de tratar Peter Pettigrew como sempre trataram.

Quer Remus, quer McGonagall, esboçaram expressões de choque. Dumbledore só podia ter perdido o juízo de vez.

- Professor… não podemos!

- Querem parar de falar como se nós não estivéssemos aqui? – Sirius tinha-se levantado, uma vez mais, da cadeira e nem o olhar de Marlene o fez recuar. – Eu quero saber o que se passou! Eu quero saber o que o Peter fez de tão grave e o porquê minha versão deste tempo querer matá-lo com todas as forças. – a sua voz era carregada de uma pura amargura e revolta. – Estou farto que me tentem esconder coisas!

- Queira sentar-se, Sr. Black! – Dumbledore falou com uma calma tal, que Sirius não teve coragem de o contrariar. – Eu talvez não seja a pessoa mais indicada para contar tudo, mas tenho a certeza de que o Remus cumprirá, da melhor forma, esse trabalho.

O professor de DCAT apenas baixou a cabeça, tristemente. Recordar os piores momentos da sua vida apenas lhe trariam dor e tristeza. Mas se Dumbledore insistia que deveria contar, não era ele que iria negar isso ao velho professor.

- Eu contarei. Mas antes… – os seus olhos encontraram-se com os de McGonagall – … já avisaram a Lily?

- Ela foi avisada há alguns minutos, mas só poderá chegar ao castelo dentro de algum tempo, já que não pode aparatar ou usar as lareiras, devido à gravidez. Terá de vir de Autocarro Cavaleiro.

Remus acenou em agradecimento à directora, antes de se voltar para os alunos do passado, passando as mãos pelo rosto, enquanto pensava por onde começar.

- Bem… antes de começar, eu queria falar-vos no poder de Horus. Digamos que o seu possuidor teve a oportunidade de trazer algumas pessoas à vida, no final do Verão passado.

Uma vez iniciado este caminho, Remus sabia que já não poderia voltar atrás e que deveria confiar que aqueles jovens alunos iriam pensar bem antes de fazer alguma asneira, por mais que o que ouvissem, dali para a frente, lhes provocasse sentimentos de ódio, por mais que todas as verdades que iriam ouvir doessem no fundo das suas almas.

* * *

Lily Potter sempre foi considerada uma mulher de fibra e que não recuava perante nenhum obstáculo e que, muito menos, se intimidava pela gravidade das situações em que se encontrava. Mas todas estas capacidades que ela desenvolvera ao longo da vida, principalmente depois que saíra de Hogwarts e se tornara auror, eram esquecidas quando estavam implicados James e Harry.

A enfermaria, à sua volta virara um caos, repleta de alunos que recebiam tratamentos, de pais e mães que exigiam saber se os seus filhos estavam bem, de habitantes de Hogsmead que tinham sido levados para ali, já que St. Mungus ficava muito longe. Tudo isto passava despercebido a Lily. Ela apenas estava concentrada no peito de James, que subia e descia lentamente, conforme a respiração. Controlava religiosamente o único sinal que lhe dava a prova de que o seu marido continuava vivo.

Sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto, mas não se importava em limpá-las, pois tinhas as suas pequenas e delicadas mãos ocupadas em acariciar a mão grande e forte de James. Helena parecia também comover-se com o sofrimento da mãe e parara de chutar o seu ventre algumas horas atrás. Os ouvidos de Lily pareciam ter deixado de funcionar e nem as palavras de Madame Pomfrey, muito menos as de Sirius, a fizeram mover-se um milímetro que fosse.

Todo o mundo, naquele momento, girava, para ela, em torno de James, inconsciente naquela maca da enfermaria.

- Tu prometeste-me, James! – a voz dela saiu carregada de desespero, seguida de um soluço, que se soltou de seus lábios – Prometeste-me que ficaria tudo bem!

Sentiu uma mão pousar-se no seu ombro. Pela primeira vez, desde que ali chegara, desviou os seus olhos para ver quem lhe tocara e deparou-se com a face entristecida de Marlene. Alguns meses atrás, teria abraçado a amiga sem hesitar e teria chorado no seu ombro até que todas as lágrimas cessassem. Embora esse desejo lhe tivesse passado pela mente, rapidamente o colocou de lado, quando sentiu mais um chute de Helena, que parecia ler os pensamentos da mãe. Definitivamente, com aquela barriga, era tarefa quase impossível conseguir abraçar Marlene.

- Ele vai sobreviver, Lily!

Lily desejava ter a confiança de Marlene e acreditar, com todas as suas forças, que James iria acordar logo e rir-se, na cara dela, das suas preocupações. Mas as notícias não eram muito animadoras. Madame Pomfrey prevenira-a logo para o pior, quando lhe informou da extensão dos ferimentos de James, de que os seus pulmões tinham sido afectados pelo feitiço e que, devido à perda de sangue, vários órgãos tinham sido danificados também. Se ele conseguisse sobreviver, teria uma longa e difícil recuperação, que nem a magia poderia facilitar.

- Devias descansar um pouco, Lily. Estás aqui há várias horas, sem comer nada, nem descansar um pouco. Isso não vai fazer bem ao bebé. Além disso, o Harry precisa de ti, também!

Subitamente, Lily sentiu-se culpada. Esquecera-se por completo de Harry. Ela sabia que ele estava bem, pois o seu coração de mãe não se enganava, mas ele, mais do que ninguém, deveria estar a sofrer, naquele momento. Ele precisava de um abraço que o aquecesse, um abraço que só ela poderia dar.

- Onde é que ele está?

- Creio que ele está nos jardins. A Poppy disse que só o deixava entrar aqui à hora do jantar, quando tudo estivesse mais calmo. Então acho que ele foi lá para fora, esperar que o sol se pusesse.

Lily esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento a Marlene, por entre as lágrimas que lhe escorriam. Olhou mais uma vez para James e inclinou-se para lhe beijar os lábios. Estavam frios como pedra. Ao acariciar-lhe a cara, Lily reparou que todo ele estava gelado e o seu coração palpitou de medo. Não… continuava a respirar!

- Eu volto mais logo, James! – Lily aproximou-se dele, rezando para que ele a ouvisse – Volta para nós, por favor!

* * *

Ninguém ousava pronunciar uma palavra. Não era apenas o respeito pelo sofrimento de Harry, mas também as recentes revelações. Estava a ser difícil assimilar tudo o que tinham visto e ouvido e tudo parecia tão irreal e improvável.

James mantinha o mesmo silêncio há horas. Isso era um mau sinal, dado que o moreno raramente se calava. Parecia estar a chocar por dentro algum sentimento que lhe remoía as entranhas e que não se atrevia a libertar, para não atingir inocentes. Sirius, após vários olhares aterrorizadores de Marlene, tinha desistido de proclamar aos sete ventos que mataria o Peter da próxima vez que o visse. Remus parecia o único que se mantinha calmo, procurando, como sempre, uma explicação lógica para tudo. Ron e Hermione trocavam olharem preocupados, olhando, de tempos a tempos, para Harry, sentado na grama, abraçado a Ginny que repousava entre as suas pernas.

A mente de Lily fervilhava com a quantidade de informações e emoções que tinha experimentado nesse dia. Primeiro fora a conversa com Remus adulto e toda a história que ela viveria, deste a sua morte daí a poucos anos, até ao seu regresso à vida muito tempo depois. Depois veio a notícia de que James, daquele tempo, travava uma árdua luta, entre a vida e a morte. Ele podia não ser propriamente o _seu_ James… pelo menos não ainda. Mas seria, no futuro, e não queria pensar para já que um dia iria viver isso também. Tudo agora fazia sentido para ela. Todas as peças pareciam encaixar-se num puzzle complexo.

O seu olhar dirigiu-se para Harry e o seu coração ficou apertado. Descobrir tudo o que ele tinha passado ao longo da vida, ser criado pela sua irmã Petúnia, que o tratava como um anormal, viver com o peso de uma responsabilidade enorme, desde que tinha um ano de idade, assistir à morte de pessoas que lhe eram queridas. Ninguém merecia todo aquele sofrimento. Um orgulho de mãe inchou o seu peito, por breves segundos. Harry tinha tudo para se tornar um garoto arrogante e prepotente, carregado de sentimentos negativos e destrutivos. Pelo contrário, tornou-se num rapaz humilde, com um grande senso de justiça e com uma pureza de coração como Lily nunca tinha visto em ninguém. Não era justo que, quando a sua vida tinha, finalmente, encontrado a felicidade, as trevas ameaçassem de novo destruir tudo isso.

Lily era a única que estava voltada para o castelo, de costas para o lago. Talvez por isso, foi a única que se apercebeu da aproximação de alguém mais. Os longos cabelos ruivos, os intensos olhos verdes, avermelhados devido ao choro, bem como a barriga de seis meses de gravidez, não deixavam margem para dúvidas. Era Lily Evans Potter. Os olhos desta fixavam-se apenas na figura de Harry e os seus pés pareciam dar passos receosos na direcção do grupo. Lily do passado não se mexeu do lugar e ficou apenas a observar a marcha da sua versão adulta.

Harry só se apercebeu da presença da mãe quando esta se encontrava a alguns metros de distância. Num pulo que assustou Ginny, Harry levantou-se, mas não caminhou logo na direcção de Lily. Parecia estar a sondá-la, de modo a confirmar que não tinha acontecido o pior. As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Lily e logo se viu envolvida pelos braços do filho.

- Ele vai ficar bem, tu vais ver! – disse ela numa voz rouca, enquanto acariciava os cabeços revoltos de Harry.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Apenas aquele abraço de mãe, emocionado e cheio de amor. Harry parecia muito mais adulto naquele momento e o enorme fardo que carregara um dia parecia recair sobre ele de novo.

Tentando disfarçar um soluço que a sufocava, Lily mais nova escondeu o rosto entre os braços, que estavam cruzados sobre os joelhos. Não queria pensar… queria apenas esquecer tudo o que tinha visto. Havia muito mais nos pensamentos dela do que os outros poderiam imaginar… coisas que apenas ela tinha visto e que agora sabia serem verdade. Queria esquecer que era Lily Evans, uma garotinha de 18 anos que ingressara numa escola de magia e feitiçaria… queria ser apenas Lily, a menina que brigava com a sua irmão mais velha por causa de uma simples boneca… que sorria sempre sem nenhuma preocupação… que desejava ser para sempre criança!

* * *

Mesmo que a preocupação permanecesse, Harry sentia-se muito melhor depois daquele longo abraço. Provavelmente tudo isso seria esquecido a partir do momento em que atravessasse a porta da enfermaria e enfrentasse de uma vez a realidade da situação. Não conseguia, nem queria acreditar que estava, de novo, tão perto de perder o pai. Era como se tivesse estado a ter um sonho maravilhoso durante tantos meses e agora acordasse e descobrisse que Voldemort nunca tinha morrido, as Horcruxes continuavam intactas e ainda tinha uma longa caminhada até finalmente ter paz.

Mentalmente, amaldiçoava Voldemort por todo o sofrimento, não só o dele, mas de todos os que tinham sido atingidos que directa, quer indirectamente por aquele ataque. Malditos fossem todos os seus seguidores, todos os seus apoiantes e mesmo todos os seus simpatizantes. Naquele momento, Harry sentia-se de novo, o rapazinho de onze anos, assustado pela realidade que teria de encarar, mas existia nele algo que não existia quando embarcou no Expresso Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Naquela altura ele apenas tinha ouvido falar de um feiticeiro das trevas que tinha assassinado os seus pais. Agora, esse mesmo feiticeiro começara a tirar-lhe tudo aquilo que lhe custara alcançar, o seu bem mais precioso, a sua família.

Todos os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando, ao virar da esquina, alguém chocou contra ele.

- Desculpe… – Harry calou-se subitamente ao deparar-se com uma Trelawney em transe, com os olhos completamente brancos. – Aqui vamos nós outra vez!

Trelawney não se movia. Subitamente agarrou a mão de Harry e começou a falar, com uma voz grossa, a mesma que sempre usava quando fazia profecias.

- _Aquela que é portadora do quinto elemento nascerá em breve, quando a flor da cerejeira der os seus frutos, quando a primeira Lua Cheia do quinto mês iluminar a terra. Abençoada pelos poderes de Indra, ela encontrará protecção naquele que domina os outros elementos. Partilhará de um destino tão cruel e de um caminho tão difícil como aquele que a protege. Nascerá ao raiar do Sol do décimo primeiro dia._

Quando acabou de falar, os seus olhos voltaram ao normal, bem como a sua voz. Parecia surpresa em ver ali Harry, ou talvez estivesse a pensar o que estaria a fazer ali. Harry, porém, abria os olhos de puro choque. Se bem tinha percebido a profecia então…

Sem dar tempo a Trelawney para esboçar algum comentário, Harry correu a toda a velocidade para a biblioteca, esquecendo qualquer anterior intenção de visitar o pai na enfermaria. Ignorando os protestos de Madame Pince de que não deveria correr na biblioteca, ele dirigiu-se logo à prateleira e agarrou o primeiro livro que encontrou sobre o assunto.

- Indra… Indra… Indra… – o seu dedo percorria a página, procurando o nome que ele ouviu na profecia – … «Considerado o Reino do quinto elemento, não se conhece qual seja o seu poder, apenas se sabe que estará relacionado com estudos de alquimia» Bolas! O que quer dizer aquela maldita profecia!

A mente de Harry acelerava a cada vez que revia mentalmente o que a professora de adivinhação havia dito. Quem era afinal aquele que detinha o poder dos quatro elementos? Só poderia ser ele próprio. A menina que iria nascer seria sua protegida. Seria a sua irmã? Não… não podia ser… a profecia tinha de estar errada. Helena só nasceria em Junho e a profecia falava no quinto mês.

- Quinto mês… Maio é o mês das cerejas! – as peças começavam a encaixar-se – Primeira Lua Cheia de Maio! – Os seus olhos percorriam desesperadamente o calendário lunar. – Calha no dia onze!

Harry estagnou quando reviu uma vez mais, na sua mente, cada palavra da profecia. Uma única frase ecoou nos seus ouvidos: _Nascerá ao raiar do Sol do décimo primeiro dia_.

11 de Maio! Helena Potter nasceria a 11 de Maio!

* * *

**Nota de beta**: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lightmagid faz dança de vitoria! Isto é bom demais! Quanta honra. Lá vou eu de novo… Já reparaste que só me fazes chorar? De felicidade… mas continuo a chorar! Mas devo dizer que tens ÓPTIMO GOSTO!! Nos nomes… nas datas… enfim… que posso eu dizer lightmagid incha o peito enquanto olha orgulhosa a toda a volta Yep!! Assim é que é!


	28. Atravessando as memórias

**Nota de Autora:** Aqui está mais um capítulo! E mais uma vez, "suplico" por mais comentários.

_Gina Weasley Potter:_ Obrigada por comentares uma vez mais :-) Espero que continues a gostar.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Atravessando as memórias**

Depois do ataque a Hogsmead, os dias permaneceram relativamente calmos em Hogwarts. A maioria dos alunos feridos já tinham sido liberados por Madame Pomfrey e os habitantes da vila já tinham regressado a suas casas. O ambiente entre os alunos, porém, não era dos melhores. A notícia de que James Potter corria risco de vida deixou a maioria dos alunos entristecida, já que todos se tinham afeiçoado ao ex-maroto, durante a estadia dele no castelo como professor. Gryffindor parecia ser a casa mais afectada por tudo isto e já nem os gémeos Weasley se atreviam a dizer piadas ou fazer as brincadeiras do costume.

Harry desaparecia da sala comum, logo no final das aulas e só voltava a aparecer na hora de ir dormir. Ninguém desconfiava das suas saídas e ninguém fazia perguntas, já que todos pensavam que ele passava o tempo na enfermaria. Na verdade, Harry atirara-se de cabeça para os seus treinos com Joanne e Remus, para tentar controlar rapidamente os seus poderes e, talvez, para não ocupar a cabeça com pensamentos negativos, tal como a recente profecia que tinha ouvido da professora de Adivinhação. Quando chegava à Sala Comum sentava-se junto da namorada e dos melhores amigos e os quatro permaneciam em silêncio enquanto terminavam os trabalhos de casa.

Entre os Marotos, a situação também não estava melhor. James refugiara-se no campo de Quidditch e só aparecia às aulas e às refeições e chegava ao dormitório sempre depois de todos terem adormecido, debaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Sirius, Remus e Marlene eram obrigados a dar sorrisos falsos a Peter, tratá-lo do mesmo modo que sempre o tinham tratado. Sirius achava que ia deslocar o maxilar de tanto que sorria falsamente. Lily era a única que podia dar-se ao luxo de tratar mal Peter, já que era a única que sempre demonstrou desafecto pelo maroto.

Mas o que mais preocupava Lily nem era tanto a sua relação com Peter mas o silêncio e o afastamento de James. Ela sabia que ele estava a chocar uma raiva pela traição de Peter e tinha medo do que aconteceria quando essa raiva finalmente eclodisse. Iria ser uma tragédia, eles iriam alterar todo o futuro e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. É certo que não lhe agradava a ideia de só viver mais uns anos, muito menos de assistir às mortes de Marlene e James. Está bem… eles voltariam à vida, mas a perspectiva era aterradora, mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que não queria mudar o seu destino, se isso significasse salvar a vida de Harry. Porém havia outro senão. E se James adulto morresse? Ela não iria aguentar perder o _seu_ James, tinha a certeza disso.

Estes pensamentos ocupavam a cabeça da ruiva e nem a perspectiva de que teria os NIEM daí a alguns meses a fazia prestar atenção ao livro que tinha na sua frente. Os seus olhos dirigiam-se de Ginny, que andava de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão de preocupação na face, e para Sirius e Remus que dirigiam olhares fulminante e mortíferos a Peter quando este não estava a ver. Após várias tentativas frustradas de se concentrar no livro, decidiu que era o momento de desistir. Decidida, levantou-se e saiu da Sala Comum sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém, dando passos decididos na direcção do lugar onde ela sabia que James estaria. Como monitora chefe poderia andar pelos corredores sem dar explicações a ninguém, além de que, não se sentiria culpada por estar a quebrar regras. O caminho até ao estádio de Quidditch parecia-lhe um tanto aterrador, iluminado pela lua em quarto crescente, principalmente depois da sua aventura com Marlene, para descobrir a verdade sobre os Marotos.

Não se enganara! James estava lá, montado na sua vassoura, a treinar técnicas de captura da snitch, que envolviam descidas perigosas e voos rasantes. Sem que James reparasse na sua presença, Lily sentou-se numa das bancadas a observar o moreno. Ele parecia alheio a qualquer problema da sua vida e concentrava-se apenas na pequena bolinha que aparecia e desaparecia a uma velocidade fantástica, sem dar tempo a Lily de a acompanhar com os olhos. Talvez fosse essa a maneira que ele tinha para não pensar demasiado no futuro e não cometer qualquer tipo de asneira.

Passou-se cerca de meia hora e só aí James se deu conta da presença da ruiva. A princípio assustou-se, com o pensamento de que tinha sido apanhado em flagrante, por alguma professor, mas logo soltou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber os longos cabelos ruivos. Inclinando-se para a frente, James voou até Lily e aterrou ao lado desta.

Lily não pode deixar de reparar nos cabelos arrepiados e desordenados dele a balançar na brisa da noite, dando-lhe um encanto sedutor. O bichinho que costuma remoer no seu estômago antes dela admitir que o amava, ronronou baixinho, perante a visão de James, mas logo o seu coração ficou pequenino quando viu tristeza nos olhos dele, raiva e confusão. Parecia que qualquer traço Maroto tinha desaparecido daquele rapaz, embora ele tentasse disfarçar quando estava na presença dos amigos.

- Nunca pensei encontrar-te aqui. – A voz dele soou surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo com alguma satisfação. Desmontando a vassoura, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, com os olhos desviados para a lua. – Nunca pensei ver Lily Evans largar os seus livros para vir para o campo de Quidditch, ainda mais depois da hora de recolher.

Lily deu um sorriso e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, passando os braços em torno da cintura dele. James abraçou-a num gesto protector e beijou-lhe os cabelos ruivos, antes de voltar a olhar para a lua.

- Acho que ando a passar demasiado contigo. Talvez seja má influência. – o silêncio reinou entre eles, durante uns minutos, quebrado apenas pelo som dos animais da floresta proibida. – Estou preocupada contigo, James!

James encarou-a com uma expressão séria, parecendo não ter percebido o que ela havia dito, mas logo a sua expressão de suavizou e até um sorriso maroto pareceu bailar nos seus lábios.

- E há alguma razão para a senhorita Evans dispensar a sua preocupação comigo?

- James! Tu sabes que sim. Aquela conversa… queres falar sobre isso?

James não respondeu. Por um lado não queria conversar sobre aquele assunto. Era demasiado recente e ainda lhe custava acreditar que seria traído por um dos seus melhores amigos, sem poder fazer nada para mudar isso. Por outro lado, precisava de falar, ou então tinha a certeza de que iria explodir.

- Não sei bem o que pensar. Tive três dias para reflectir sobre isso, mas tentei não preencher a minha cabeça com isso, ou acho que não vou aguentar entrar na farsa que me querem exigir.

Lily não sabia bem o que dizer. Nos últimos meses James tinha mudado radicalmente e ninguém podia negar isso. É certo que continuava com a sua personagem arrogante e brincalhona, mas ganhara uma responsabilidade como Lily nunca pensara que pudesse algum dia existir nele. Ás vezes Lily perguntava-se se James não sabia de alguma coisa relacionada com o seu futuro, antes mesmo de saber da traição de Peter, tal como ela já sabia, embora pensasse que não era real.

- Quando eu vejo o Peter, tenho vontade de o socar até ele cair para o lado! Não sei até quando vou aguentar isto.

Lily sentiu um arrepio trespassar-lhe o corpo diante do tom frio de James. Se as palavras em si já eram aterradoras, a emoção por detrás de cada palavra criava em torno de James uma aura negra, cheia de ódio e rancor.

- James, não faças nenhuma loucura. Eu sei que te sentes mal por tudo, mas…

A voz da ruiva saiu mais autoritária do que Lily contava. James afastou-se imediatamente dela e encarou-a, a princípio, com uma expressão indecifrável. A partir daqui viria o surto que Lily esperava. Ela apenas não contava que ele descarregasse nela.

- Tu achas que eu me sinto mal? Não, Lily, que ideia! – a voz de James ecoou pelas bancadas, assustando Lily. – Eu não me sinto mal, eu sinto-me PESSIMAMENTE MAL! Como te sentirias se descobrisses que um dos teus melhores amigos te irá trair, entregar a Voldemort a tua família, que a mulher que mais amas na vida iria morrer dentro de poucos anos e que aquele que consideras como um irmão iria passar doze anos inocente em Azkaban? E ainda por cima não poderes fazer nada para alterar isso?

James despejou tudo o que estava entalado. Quando terminou ele estava a ofegar, como se tivesse acabado de disputar a snitch de ouro num jogo de extrema importância. Lily conhecia James bem o suficiente para saber que, naquele momento, ele não estava a pensar racionalmente. Mas ela não se deixou abalar, muito pelo contrário. Assumindo uma postura decidida, deu um passo na direcção dele. No momento seguinte apenas se ouviu um estalo por todo o campo.

- Ei! – James pareceu acordar de um transe e dirigia um olhar espantado para Lily, enquanto passava a mão pela cara, no local onde Lily lhe aplicara um tapa. – Para que foi isso?

Lily sorriu satisfeita. Pelo menos o surto tinha terminado.

- Isso foi para te fazer acordar para a realidade. NUNCA…. – Lily frisou bem o nunca, com alguma irritação na voz – … mas nunca te esqueças que estou tão mal como tu, quanto a esta situação. Se não te lembras, eu também vou ser traída, eu também irei ver o homem que mais amo na vida ser morto, perderei a minha melhor a amiga e morrerei para deixar o meu único filho nas mãos da irmã que eu detesto! Ah…. E não convém esquecer a parte em que tenho o mesmo sonho há meses, com Voldemort a matar-te!

James ficou calado durante alguns segundos. Não tinha percebido o conteúdo da frase de Lily. A sua face encheu-se de puro arrependimento quando percebeu finalmente o que ela queria dizer.

- Tu sonhavas com isso?! – perguntou ele sem conseguir acreditar – Então foi por isso que começaste a tratar pior o Peter, desde há algum tempo. Eu pensava que era só implicância.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face alva de Lily. Ela abraçou-o pela cintura e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, a tentar abafar um soluço que lhe subia na garganta.

- Eu comecei a sonhar com isso mais ou menos no Natal. É sempre o mesmo sonho. Nós estamos numa casa, com o Harry bebé. Voldemort aparece, tu imploras que fuja com o Harry e depois… depois eu vejo Voldemort a matar-te! – agora as lágrimas corriam abundantemente e a voz dela soava nasalada. – No princípio eu pensei que era um pesadelo como tantos outros. Mas agora… agora eu sei que é real!

James apertou-a mais contra si, a sentir o arrependimento tomar conta dele, por ter descontado nela a sua raiva, quando ela, provavelmente, estava a sofrer mais do que ele com toda a situação.

- Desculpa, Lily, eu não devia ter dito aquilo! – a sua voz saiu num sussurro, enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos de Lily. – Vai ficar tudo bem, tu vais ver. Mesmo que aconteça tudo aquilo que todos dizem que irá acontecer, um dia iremos ser muito felizes juntos, vais ver. Perdoa-me por ter gritado contigo, eu sou um tolo!

Lily limpou as lágrimas com as mãos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso, enquanto respirava fundo, para se acalmar.

- Sim… tu és um tolo! – James ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a nos olhos, à espera do que viria a seguir. – Um tolo que põe a amizade acima de tudo, um tolo que dá a vida pelas pessoas que ama, um tolo que confia nos outros, um tolo que dá segundas, terceiras e quartas oportunidades a quem não merece – aqui Lily corou ligeiramente – mas acima de tudo, o tolo mais estupidamente altruísta que eu já conheci e o tolo que eu mais amo neste mundo.

- É impressão minha ou acabaste de me fazer uma declaração?! – James simplesmente não resistiu, o que lhe valeu um pequeno soco no peito, dirigido por Lily – Sabias que eu te amo? Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ti, minha ruivinha!

- É! Afinal eu sou perfeita! O que seria o mundo sem Lily Evans?! – Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de imitar James – Definitivamente estou a passar demasiado tempo contigo.

James inclinou-se para lhe beijar a face, mas, no último momento, Lily virou a cara para lhe beijar rapidamente os lábios, antes de começar a correr na direcção do castelo, deixando para trás um James frustrado.

- Ela vai deixar-te louco, James Potter! – disse para si, enquanto montava na vassoura para a apanhar rapidamente.

* * *

Uma estranha sensação percorria o seu corpo e a sua alma. Sentia como se tivesse percorrido quilómetros naquele estranho corredor, um túnel pouco iluminado, húmido e com um irritante cheiro nauseabundo. A cada passo que dava, pisava algo molhado e mole, não se atrevendo sequer a imaginar o que aquilo poderia ser. Aquilo parecia um labirinto e não existia ali nada que pudesse indicar a saída. Tentava recordar-se da razão de ter ido parar àquele lugar, sem, no entanto, encontrar uma explicação palpável, ou pelo menos a uma pequena recordação do que tinha acontecido antes. A sua mente parecia estar vazia e não conseguia ter acesso às suas memórias, mesmo as mais recentes. Cada vez que tentava recordar-se de algo, vinham-lhe à cabeça imagens de quando era criança: de quando recebeu a sua primeira vassoura, do seu primeiro voo, da sua primeira partida de Quidditch, do sorriso bondoso da sua mãe, enquanto lhe aconchegava os lençóis da cama à noite, das tardes que passava a discutir Quidditch com o seu pai, ou com o seu tio preferido, o tio Dominic. Sorriu com a recordação deste último.

_**Flashback**_

- James, não interessa se a tua equipa está a perder por cinquenta pontos, ou se está a perder por quinhentos. Como seeker deverás esforçar-te ao máximo por apanhar a snitch.

- Mas, tio Dominic! – disse um pequeno James de cinco anos, como se estivesse a defender a teoria mais incontestável do mundo – Se estiver a perder por mais de cento e cinquenta pontos, a minha equipa vai perder de qualquer forma.

Dominic pegou no seu sobrinho, sentou-o no seu colo e afagou-lhe os cabelos negros, despenteando-os completamente.

- Meu pequeno James! Podes até perder, mas se apanhares a snitch continuarás a ser o herói. E tenho a certeza de que, quando fores grande serás um grande seeker, quer a tua equipa seja fraca ou a melhor do mundo.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Dominic Potter sempre fora um grande amigo, sempre disposto a levá-lo a assistir a jogos de Quidditch, a contar-lhe histórias de dragões e de bruxos poderosos que salvavam as lindas bruxas indefesas, ou mesmo a defendê-lo quando a mãe vinha com um sermão por causa de uma das suas traquinices. Quando ele morreu, James sofreu tanto como se tivesse perdido o seu próprio pai ou um irmão mais velho, mas sempre recordaria o tio Dominic com muito carinho.

Continuando o seu caminho através daquele estranho lugar, James recordou-se de outros momentos importantes da sua vida. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que pisou pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, de quando viu a escola pela primeira vez, ao atravessar o lago, acompanhado de outros três miúdos. Dois deles tornar-se-iam os seus melhores amigos para o resto da vida. O quarto elemento era a ruiva explosiva Evans, que ele tanto gostava de irritar. Começara logo na estação de King Cross, quando a tinha visto pela primeira vez e, desde aí, nunca mais tinha perdido aquele irritante hábito. Sentia que se tinha apaixonado desde aquele momento, mas só anos mais tarde percebeu os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, talvez porque ainda não sabia o que era o verdadeiro amor entre um homem e uma mulher, ou talvez porque ainda achava que romances eram para miúdas "frescas".

_**Flashback**_

- E POTTER APANHA NOVAMENTE A SNITCH DOURADA, DANDO A VITÓRIA DO CAMPEONATO A GRYFFINDOR, PELO QUARTO ANO CONSECUTIVO!

James via-se rodeado pelos seus colegas de equipa, que comemoravam com ele depois de uma vitória num jogo difícil contra Ravenclaw. Estava em seu sexto ano e era capitão da equipa desde o ano anterior, pelo que festejava redobradamente aquele título. Era visto como uma espécie de herói entre os Gryffindor e tornara-se um dos garotos mais populares da escola, juntamente com Sirius.

As meninas suspiravam, completamente extasiadas pelo seu " encanto natural", como ele o descrevia, e os rapazes idolatravam-no, desejando ardentemente possuir o seu talento no campo de Quidditch. Era popular, reconhecido como um dos melhores seekers que já tinha passado por Hogwarts, tinha boas notas sem se esforçar muito por isso, tinha um grupo de amigos fantástico e um futuro promissor… ou seja, James tinha tudo o que um rapaz poderia ter para se sentir realizado. Estranhamente, não era assim que James se sentia. Faltava algo para ele se sentir completo, embora ele não soubesse muito bem o quê. Ou talvez até soubesse.

Entre as pessoas vestidas com as cores de Gryffindor, James reparou nos cabelos cor de fogo que pareciam camuflados entre o vermelho das roupas dos seus colegas de casa. Separando-se dos colegas de equipa, James voou até à ruiva, parando na frente da bancada, ainda em cima da vassoura.

- Então, Evans? Nem depois desta vitória vais aceitar sair comigo?

Lily dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Embora detestasse admitir, James sentia-se minúsculo e intimidado perante aquele olhar.

- Potter, aprende uma coisa! – Lily respirava fundo, tentando controlar a explosão que parecia prestes a fazer-se sentir – Eu venho assistir a estes jogos, porque a minha melhor amiga também joga e eu vejo-me na obrigação de a apoiar. Caso contrário, eu não estaria nem aí para que o estádio fosse abaixo e o Quidditch banido para sempre do planeta. Portanto, se achas que eu sairia contigo por causa de uma vitória ridícula, então és mais burro do que eu pensava.

- MEUS CAROS COLEGAS! – a voz do relatador do jogo, a alguns metros dali, era ouvida novamente no micro – POTTER ACABA DE RECEBER UM NOVO FORA DE EVANS! ACHO QUE TEMOS UM NOVO RECORD!

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas pelos estádio, principalmente da bancada dos Slytherin que não perdiam uma oportunidade de ver James dar com a cara no chão! Mas este, estranhamente, continuava a sorrir. Lançando um beijo pelo ar a Lily, voou até ao seu colega que continuava com o microfone na mão e arrancou-lhe. James sorriu perante a expressão de pavor de Lily e começou a falar, com a voz ampliada por todo o campo.

- Lily Evans! Depois de receber 2084 foras teus, eu finalmente bati o recorde de Marcus Hollander e Hillary Jordan! – agora sim, a festa prometia e Lily escondia o rosto entre as mãos, deixando à vista apenas uma testa tão vermelha quanto os cabelos. – Não sei se sabes, mas eles casaram dois anos após saírem de Hogwarts.

Vendo a balbúrdia que ocorria no estádio, McGonagall dirigia passos apressados na direcção do seu aluno, mas este subiu no ar, novamente, ainda com o microfone na mão, não dando tempo à professora de parar com o seu show.

- Futura Senhora Potter, eu dedico-te esta vitória! – os aplausos dos fãs do capitão de Gryffindor fizeram-se ouvir, pelo que ele fez uma vénia. – Mas antes… – de novo o silêncio – … eu tenho outra coisa para te falar, ou melhor, cantar! – um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios de James e Lily destapou a cara.

- NÃO TE ATREVAS, POTTER!

Lily não chegou a ser ouvida, pois logo James começou a cantar. E para seu completo espanto, não que viesse algum dia a admitir, James Potter possuía uma agradável voz.

_It´s a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide._ - James não podia deixar de sorrir perante a expressão furiosa de Lily e o olhar de assombro dos seus amigos, como se ele tivesse três cabeças. As meninas, por sua vez, pareciam suspirar mais do que o costume. _Don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live_.

Todo o estádio tinha parado para assistir à _pequena_ mas original declaração de amor de James, mesmo que todos tivessem a certeza de que ele estava a fazer isso só para irritar a ruiva. McGonagall tinha desistido de tentar parar o capitão da equipa da sua casa e Dumbledore dava um sorrisinho compreensivo, enquanto assistia a tudo maravilhado.

James, por sua vez, aproximava-se de Lily que parecia estar prestes a invocar algum feitiço que o atirasse da vassoura a baixo. Quando James entrou no refrão da música, Lily tinha a certeza de que ou mataria James por aquele vexame, ou matar-se-ia a ela de vergonha.

- _And you can tell everybody, this is your song. And may be quite simple but, now that is done. __I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…_ - James fez silêncio antes de terminar, aproximando-se perigosamente da ruiva e pousando ao lado dela. _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_.

Quando James terminou, grande parte dos ocupantes do campo bateram palmas. Até Dumbledore bateu discretamente, sempre com aquele brilhozinho no olhar. O capitão de Gryffindor fez uma vénia para todos e voltou o seu olhar novamente para Lily, com o maior sorriso no rosto, mas este logo esmoreceu ao ver a varinha dela encostada ao seu nariz.

- Potter… – disse ela entre dentes – …agora sim eu tenho a certeza de que…

- Estás loucamente apaixonada por mim?! – James não podia resistir a dar aquele sorriso pretensioso.

- NÃO! QUE NEM QUE EU ESTIVESSE LOUCA EU ME APAIXONARIA POR UM INSANO COMO TU!

Controlando-se para não azarar James, Lily virou costas e saiu da bancada, enquanto corria na direcção do castelo. James observou-a a correr, enquanto a multidão dispersava. Quando sentiu uma mão no ombro, viu Remus ao seu lado, com um olhar penalizado e atrás Sirius com cara de quem ainda não acreditava no que o amigo havia feito.

- Desiste, Prongs, ela nunca vai ceder.

James deu um suspiro e olhou de novo para os cabelos ruivos que se afastavam rapidamente.

- Pelo contrário, Remus, ela ama-ma! E ela há-de perceber isso!

- Como é que podes ter tanta confiança nisso?

O sorriso pretensioso voltara em todo o seu esplendor.

- É simples! Maldição Potter! Todos os Potters estão condenados a apaixonar-se e a casar-se com ruivas!

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ao recordar-se deste episódio, James não pode deixar de pensar como fora idiota um dia. Aquela cena, em pleno campo de Quidditch valeu-lhe uma detenção e a impossibilidade de festejar o seu último título com os seus colegas de equipa. Mas James não se tinha importado na época. Por mais que todos achassem que ele fez aquilo para irritar Lily, ele tinha consciência de que havia sinceridade na sua declaração. É claro que não esperava outra reacção da ruiva, mas simplesmente não resistia a irritá-la.

Outras boas recordações incluíam as suas aventuras enquanto Maroto, em noites de lua cheia. Quem diria que aqueles quatro rapazes que adoravam entrar em encrencas e não prestavam a mínima atenção às aulas conseguiriam realizar aqueles feitos que nem muitos adultos conseguem fazer: tornar-se animagos, sair da escola e quebrar todas as regras impostas para sua segurança, sem ninguém dar por isso, construir o Mapa Maroto, do qual James se orgulhava, já que fora ele a realizar o feitiço que deu vida ao mapa.

Mas nem todas elas eram boas recordações. Primeiro fora a morte da sua mãe e depois a notícia da do seu pai. Quando se recordou disso, começou a ouvir, de todos os lados, vozes sussurradas e agitadas, como se estivessem preocupadas com alguma coisa. No entanto, quando ele se lembrou com alegria da primeira vez que beijou Lily, na torre de Astronomia, no Natal do seu sétimo ano, as vozes cessaram completamente. Sentiu uma paz imensa invadi-lo e uma sensação de conforto apoderar-se de si, como se alguém o estivesse a abraçar. E, por último, um calor familiar…

* * *

Harry caminhava de um lado para o outro na Sala Comum, demonstrando claramente o estado de nervosismo e ansiedade em que se encontrava. Dos que o observavam, ninguém se atrevia a falar-lhe, ou desconcentrá-lo dos seus pensamentos. Harry não podia deixar de pensar naquela profecia. Por outro lado, havia também o seu pai, inconsciente há três dias sem nenhum sinal de que pudesse algum dia acordar. Se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa… Não! Não podia sequer pensar nisso. Se ele morresse, mesmo tendo o poder de Horus, podia não conseguir trazê-lo de novo à vida. Horus fora muito claro, a primeira vez que tinham falado, de que não deixaria que ele usasse esse poder sempre que lhe apetecesse. Fora quase uma missão impossível realizar o pedido que Harry lhe fizera inicialmente de ressuscitar uma multidão de pessoas.

Estava exausto! Nos últimos dias treinara os seus poderes que nem um louco, montara estratégias e treinara a equipa de Quidditch para o jogo contra Hufflepuff daí a algumas semanas, pesquisara na biblioteca para descobrir mais sobre a profecia e ainda tinha de estudar para os NIEMs. Não fosse a ajuda de Hermione, com os seus trabalhos diários, Harry achava que teria enlouquecido ao longo daqueles três dias. Remus começava a desconfiar que se passava alguma coisa com Harry e já o encostara à parede por várias vezes para descobrir o que preocupava Harry, além do estado de James. A verdade é que Harry ainda não falara a ninguém da profecia e isso estava a transtorná-lo mais do que poderia aguentar. Os seus amigos também se haviam apercebido da mudança no seu comportamento, mas nenhum deles conseguiu arrancar-lhe alguma informação.

Sentia o olhar de Ginny sobre ele e, de vez em quando, ouvia a voz dela a perguntar se estava tudo bem. Harry apenas acenava em concordância, automaticamente, sem se dar conta de que tinha feito isso. Os seus pensamentos estavam longe e poucas coisas tinham o dom de o fazer acordar desse estado de distracção.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo tinha ficado naquele vaivém e só se apercebeu de que a Sala Comum já estava quase vazia quando James e Lily do passado atravessaram o buraco do retrato. Lily acenou-lhe e sentou-se ao lado de Marlene. As duas estavam mais unidas do que nunca desde que tinham sabido do seu futuro e Lily criara uma obsessão em proteger Marlene, a quem ela considerava como irmã. James, por sua vez, passou pelos Marotos quase sem olhar para eles.

Harry não teria dado a mínima para aquela cena, se Peter não tivesse segurado no braço de James.

- O que se passa contigo, Prongs? – a voz esganiçada de Peter teve o dom de irritar Harry e pareceu surtir o mesmo efeito em James, que o encarou friamente – Não falas connosco, estás sempre a desaparecer…

Num gesto brusco, James libertou-se do traidor dos marotos. Lily e Sirius, que se haviam apercebido do ocorrido, levaram as mãos às respectivas varinhas, prontos a agir, caso necessário. Harry deu largas passadas na direcção dos Marotos. Não podia deixar que James fizesse algo de que se pudesse arrepender depois.

- Não se passa nada, _Wormtail_.

- Como assim, não se passa nada? – insistiu Peter.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SE PASSA NADA!

Peter encolheu-se depois daquela frase ecoar pela Sala Comum, atraindo a atenção de todos, mas logo se recompôs. Os seus olhos de rato encontraram-se com os de Lily que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- É ela, não é? Ela tem-te enchido a cabeça com coisas contra mim…

James não se controlou mais. Num segundo socava Peter enquanto no outro estava a ser segurado por Harry e Sirius. Peter, por sua vez, encarava James como se este tivesse perdido toda a sua sanidade, enquanto segurava a face com a mão, onde começava a aparecer uma imensa mancha vermelha.

- Não faças isso, James! – sussurrou-lhe Harry e logo James desistiu de tentar libertar-se.

- O que é que te deu? – a voz de Peter era preenchida agora com um medo real, o mesmo tom que Harry já ouvira imensas vezes vinda da versão adulta dele. – O que é que se passa contigo?

James respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso. Fazendo sinal a Sirius e Harry de que tudo estava bem, ele viu-se libertado dos braços dos dois.

- Não aconteceu nada, Peter, está tudo bem!

E ignorando completamente os olhares surpreendidos que os outros lhe lançavam, deu meia volta e subiu as escadas até ao dormitório. Tentando consertar o estrago, Remus estendeu a mão a Peter e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

- Não ligues, Peter. Toda esta situação está a deixar James confuso. É só isso! – tentando esconder o desgosto na voz, Remus acrescentou. – Nada contra ti! Ele só precisa de tempo para pensar.

Harry compreendia James. Ele próprio gostaria de ter feito o mesmo, se lhe fosse permitido. Mas também não podia deixar de ter medo pelo que poderia acontecer a seguir. Para seu grande alívio, Peter suspirou resignado e disse:

- É, deve ser isso. Eu também não devia ter falado assim da Evans!

Sirius fez menção de seguir o melhor amigo, mas foi impedido por Harry que fez um sinal na direcção de Lily. Esta percebeu que era a sua deixa para subir até ao dormitório masculino, pois não esperou ninguém dizer-lhe nada, antes de desaparecer pelas escadas.

Todos estavam tão distraídos com esta situação, que ninguém se apercebeu da chegada de alguém, por detrás de Harry.

- Harry…

O moreno assustou-se com a voz atrás de si, quando a reconheceu. Se ele estava ali era porque tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Virando-se rapidamente, deparou-se com os olhos azuis de Remus Lupin e o professor de DCAT apresentava-se de um modo tão sério, como Harry só o tinha visto antes do final da guerra.

- Rem… quer dizer, professor Lupin! O que faz aqui?! – o seu coração palpitava, esperando a qualquer momento ouvir o pior.

- Preciso que me acompanhes, Harry. É urgente!

Sem dizer mais nada, Remus dirigiu-se ao buraco do retrato, seguido por um Harry demasiado abalado para falar, e deixando na Sala Comum alguns jovens demasiado assustados para fazer algum tipo de comentários. O que quer que o director de Gryffindor estivesse a fazer ali, todos rezavam para que não fosse o que estavam a imaginar.

* * *

Sirius permanecia sentado no chão da varanda do seu quarto, sob o luar que iluminava a cidade de Londres, há cerca de trinta minutos. Quase não se tinha movido nesse intervalo e nem o som de vozes na rua ou de automóveis a passar o fazia despertar dos seus pensamentos. Sentia-se culpado por toda aquela situação e nada nem ninguém o fazia mudar de ideias. Falhara pela segunda vez na missão de proteger o seu amigo e, por culpa sua, o tempo poderia ter sido irremediavelmente alterado. Felizmente, pelo menos esta última parte fora evitada a tempo. Quanto a James, nada lhe tirava da cabeça que deveria ter sido ele a ser atingido por aquele feitiço.

Ouviu os passos de alguém a entrar no quarto e aproximar-se dele, gemendo baixinho a cada movimento que fazia.

- Maldição! Vou enlouquecer até ao final da gravidez! Tinham de ser três?! – Sirius deu um sorriso ao reconhecer a voz da recém-chegada. – Sirius! Estás aqui! Procurei-te pela casa toda! – a voz de Marlene parecia ligeiramente aliviada por encontrar o marido ali. Talvez ela estivesse a pensar que ele partiria para um tresloucada e arriscada busca por Peter e Bellatrix, sem avisar ninguém. – Ai! – Queixou-se ela depois de "aterrar" na cama – Estas viagem de Autocarro Cavaleiro acabam comigo. Porque é que grávidas, depois do quinto mês de gravidez não podem usar pó-de-flú e nem aparatar?

- A Curandeira és tu! – brincou Sirius, feliz por não estar mais sozinho. – Eu não percebo nada disso! Por falar nisso, a tua mãe enviou-me um berrador a reclamar comigo por ter permitido que fosses a Hogwarts. – a cara de sofrimento que Sirius fez, arrancou uma pequena gargalhada a Marlene.

- Ainda não superaste o trauma de teres entrado para a família McKinnon?!

- Trauma?! Se eu achava que Molly Weasley era super protectora e assustadora quando se tratava de um dos filhos dela, conviver com os teus pais e com os teus irmãos fez-me mudar de perspectiva. – Sirius levantou-se finalmente e pulou para cima da cama, deitando-se ao lado de Marlene. – Também estarias traumatizada se eu tivesse um pai e dois irmãos que te olhassem feio, desde o dia em que tivesses começado a namorar comigo.

Marlene voltou a rir baixinho e encostou-se para trás, de modo a ficar com a cabeça deitada na barriga de Sirius.

- Vá lá, admite, tu até gostas dos meus pais.

- Não me interpretes mal, Lena. Eu adoro os teus pais. A tua mãe age exactamente como eu gostaria que a minha própria mãe tivesse feito comigo e o teu pai… tu sabes que eu adoro implicar com ele e ele comigo. Mas… que, por vezes, eles são assustadores, ai isso são!

Um silêncio constrangedor instaurou-se entre eles, que foi quebrado apenas por Sirius, depois de alguns minutos.

- Como é que está o James? – Aquela era a pergunta que Sirius evitava fazer por esses dias, temendo a resposta que receberia.

- Na mesma! Não houve nenhuma melhoria, mas também não piorou, o que, por si só já é bastante bom. – agora Marlene olhava preocupada para Sirius – E tu? Como é que estás?

Sirius encolheu os ombros e encarou o lago com um olhar vazio.

- Era eu que deveria estar naquela enfermaria e não o James. Aquele feitiço era dirigido a mim!

- Não digas isso, Sirius! – aquilo foi dito com tanta espontaneidade e desespero que Sirius foi apanhado de surpresa. Sem saber muito bem como, Marlene levantou-se rapidamente – Eu sei que te estás a sentir mal por isso, Sirius. Eu também estaria se estivesse no teu lugar. Tu terias feito o mesmo pelo James, tenho a certeza disso e ele vai sobreviver, vais ver. – dando um suspiro Marlene prosseguiu – Pensa nos teus filhos, Sirius! Se te acontecer alguma coisa…

Marlene não conseguiu terminar e começou a soluçar baixinho. Sirius sentou-se também, colocou-se por detrás dela e acolheu-a entre os seus braços, reconfortando-a.

- Eu sei que não devia pensar assim, Sirius, é egoísmo da minha parte, mas… eu não consigo imaginar-me no lugar de Lily, neste momento. Eu não sei se aguentaria.

Marlene chorava compulsivamente agora e Sirius apertou-a mais entre os seus braços, para lhe transmitir segurança. Aquela Marlene era muito diferente daquela que conhecera tantos anos atrás e mesmo daquela que regressara à vida em Setembro. Essa antiga Marlene era segura de si e não temia nada. Esta Marlene actual era sensível, talvez devido à gravidez, e temia pelo futuro dos filhos. Sirius compreendia o medo dela, afinal ele também sentia esse mesmo medo, pois já não era só o seu destino que dependia dele.

- Não me vai acontecer nada, Marlene! Eu não te vou deixar sozinha!

- O que pretendes fazer agora?

Sirius reflectiu um pouco. Era certo que queria apanhar Peter e Bellatrix. Não era capaz de negar isso a si próprio. Mas ver Marlene assim, demovia-o de qualquer intenção precipitada de entrar numa missão de alto risco.

- A única coisa que eu posso fazer agora é rezar, se houver mesmo lá em cima alguém que nos ouça. Rezar por um milagre!

* * *

O sofrimento era algo que ia devagar e vinha a grande velocidade, atingindo-a cruelmente, intercalado com uma sensação de pontapear dentro do seu ventre e momentos em que pensava que dormiria de pé. Numas horas a sua esperança aumentava, perante alguma melhoria que James apresentasse, mas logo essa esperança se dissipava ao constatar que ele continuava inconsciente.

Tinha pedido licença no Quartel General de aurores e passara os últimos três dias em Hogwarts, esperando a todo o momento ver James de olhos abertos, a sorrir-lhe e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, tal como ele prometera. Madame Pomfrey insistira por diversas vezes para que ela fosse para casa descansar, pois não iria fazer bem para o bebé continuar assim naquela agonia. Mas, no final, a enfermeira acabou por preparar uma cama mesmo ao lado para que ela acampasse lá e os únicos momentos em que se permitia descansar um pouco era quando Harry aparecia, no final das aulas.

Lily não conseguia dormir mais do que duas horas seguidas, pois qualquer barulho que se fizesse ouvir a despertava, para logo saltar da sua cama na direcção de James. Foi o que aconteceu naquele momento. Lily ouviu James a remexer-se e a sua esperança aumentou, pensando que ele tinha despertado. Eficiente como sempre, Madame Pomfrey também deu conta dessa situação, da outra ponta da enfermaria, onde obrigava um dos ocupantes a comer o jantar.

- Ele está agitado! – concluiu a enfermeira após examinar os sinais vitais. – Não sei o que se passa mas a tensão dele subiu muito! Isto não é muito bom!

Lily permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse pela sua face. Inclinando-se ela beijou a testa de James, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes dele. Com todo o cuidado, passou um braço por detrás do pescoço dele e abraçou-o com cuidado, como se tentasse acalmá-lo, sem muitas esperanças que isso resultasse. Mas resultou!

- Incrível! – disse a enfermeira, mais animada – A pressão dele voltou ao normal! Tem de me ensinar como fez isso, Lily querida.

Se Lily não estivesse tão preocupada, teria encontrado um sinal de bom humor em Madame Pomfrey, que não se via há dias.

- Não podes abandonar-nos James! Precisas voltar!

Lily falou baixinho ao ouvido de James, esperando ansiosamente que ele ouvisse o apelo dela, onde quer que a sua mente andasse.

* * *

Do outro lado do Reino Unido, na pequena vila de Little Hangleton, um pequeno homem encolhia-se no chão, na tentativa de abrandar a dor do Cruciatus que o atingira. Uma outra figura, a de um homem alto, apontava-lhe a varinha, prolongando o efeito do feitiço. Quem observasse de longe, poderia jurar que os dois homens estavam sozinhos, mas, no meio das sombras de um aposento da mansão Riddle, um outro homem, se é que se lhe poderia chamar de homem, assistia, visivelmente satisfeito àquela tortura.

Demorou mais algumas horas até que Lord Voldemort decidisse que já estava farto de ouvir os gritos de um dos seus servos.

- Já chega, Lestrange! – ao som da voz do Senhor das Trevas, Rudolphus Lestrange finalizou o feitiço e observou Voldemort levantar-se e caminhar na direcção de Pettigrew, ainda encolhido no chão – Isto é para aprenderes a não me desobedecer, Wormtail. Quando eu dei ordem para atacar Hogsmead eu pensei ter sido bem claro de que não queria que matassem pirralhos do passado.

- Mas me-mestre… se eu ma-matasse… Lily Evans… o Potter não te-teria na-nascido. – a voz esganiçada de Peter parecia a de um miúdo assustado, que via na sua frente a própria morte, embora ele soubesse que Voldemort não permitiria que ele morresse. Preferia vê-lo sofrer.

- Imbecil! Se a tivesses assassinado, eu não teria o Potter como inimigo, mas outro surgiria no lugar dele! Tens noção do quanto me poderias ter prejudicado? – um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto viperino de Voldemort – Mas quando chegou a hora de atacares os teus velhos amigos, aí acobardaste-te, não foi?! Eu deveria ter deixado que eles te tivessem apanhado! Quem sabe eles não seriam mais cruéis do que eu, com aquele que os traiu?! Não… aqueles malditos Gryffindor não teriam coragem de chegar a tanto!

A porta do aposento abriu-se, dando passagem a Snape, que parecia mais carrancudo do que nunca. Ao chegar perto de Voldemort, fez uma profunda vénia ao Senhor das Trevas, que logo desviou a sua atenção de Peter para o recém-chegado.

- Alguma novidade de Hogwarts, Snape?

- Nenhuma, mestre. O Potter continua na mesma. Não sei o que a Bella fez, mas bem que poderia ter morto aquele imbecil.

Voldemort soltou uma sonora e maldosa gargalhada.

- Não te preocupes, meu caro Snape. Dentro de algumas horas ele sucumbirá. O feitiço que a Bella usou, fui eu quem lhe ensinou. Não só causa ferimentos físicos, como fará a sua mente vaguear pelas suas memórias durante alguns dias. Depois de percorrer todo o caminho das suas memórias, ele morrerá. Não tem como escapar!

Sob o olhar satisfeito de Snape, Voldemort sentou-se novamente na sua cadeira.

- Harry Potter irá ser atingido como nunca pensou que iria ser. Vai sentir-se perdido e desamparado e será aí que eu começarei a minha batalha contra ele. Desta vez ele não sobrevive.

Ainda no chão, Peter dirigia o seu olhar assustado para o mestre. Por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, um outro sentimento o atingia para além do medo. Seria arrependimento?

* * *

Harry continuava a seguir Remus, mas, ao contrário do que pensou inicialmente, não se dirigiam à enfermaria. O caminho que seguiam ia de encontro à sala da directoria. A ansiedade de Harry aumentava de minuto para minuto e já não conseguia pensar racionalmente. Foi quando já tinha entrado no escritório de McGonagall que sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz. Voldemort estava a festejar alguma coisa e isso definitivamente não poderia ser bom. Talvez devido à dor, talvez devido ao choque de ver Dumbledore no seu antigo escritório, Harry não ouviu quando Dumbledore falou para ele, muito menos quando Remus deixou a sala novamente, deixando-os a sós.

- O quê? – perguntou ele ao fim de algum tempo.

Dumbledore sorriu compreensivamente para o ex-aluno.

- Eu estava a dizer que tinha pedido ao Remus para te ir chamar à torre de Gryffindor, porque preciso falar contigo.

Harry assentiu em concordância e sentou-se no lugar que o ex-director indicava.

- Peço desculpa se isso te assustou! Eu posso imaginar o quanto pode ser aterrador qualquer coisa que nos digam, em momentos como este, mas eu precisava mesmo de falar contigo. – Dumbledore cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo nelas, observando Harry por cima dos óculos em meia-lua, durante alguns segundos – Remus disse-me que se passa alguma coisa contigo, Harry.

- É claro que se passa! O meu pai foi gravemente ferido! – defendeu-se Harry, evasivamente.

- Não estou a falar disso, Harry! – era nestes momentos que Harry desejava que Dumbledore não fizesse aquele ar de quem sabia mais do que os outros imaginavam. – Há alguma coisa que me queiras contar?

Harry reflectiu durante alguns momentos. De facto, não tinha sentido guardar aquilo só para ele, mas, nos últimos dias, com todos aqueles acontecimentos, tinha decidido esperar algum tempo, para não preocupar as pessoas ainda mais. Além disso, Dumbledore estivera ali quase sempre, quando ele precisou.

- A professora Sibil fez outra profecia!

Harry disse aquilo tão calmamente que no princípio Dumbledore parecia não ter percebido bem, ou talvez não esperasse ter aquela informação com tanta facilidade.

- Interessante! Muito interessante! Suponho que haja algo nessa profecia que te preocupa demasiado, algo que pode não ter a ver contigo, estou certo? - Harry revirou os olhos, ao que Dumbledore sorriu. Definitivamente, Dumbledore sabia de algo. – Não fiques espantado, Harry, ao contrário do que pensas não foste o único a ouvir a profecia.

Harry olhou bruscamente para o homem idoso. Como assim não tinha sido o único?

- Quem mais ouviu?

Dumbledore fez um sinal com a mão, para que não se preocupasse.

- Calma, Harry! Quem ouviu era de confiança e tenho a certeza de que tomou as medidas necessárias para que mais ninguém além de vocês os dois ouvisse. – vendo que Harry não se convencera, Dumbledore explicou – Foi a professora McGonagall quem ouviu e logo comunicou comigo. Acho que ela achou que te abririas mais facilmente comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Harry olhou o chão, tristemente.

- Então já sabe o que diz a profecia!

- Harry, antes de mais precisamos de ter calma. Tu, mais do que ninguém sabes que o futuro é imprevisível e nem todas as profecias se cumprem.

- As da Trelawney cumprem… – resmungou Harry.

- As profecias da _professora_ Trelawney cumpriram-se até agora, mas não quer dizer que continuem a ser tão certas como até agora, muito menos que a tua irmã seja a menina da profecia! – Depois de receber um olhar confuso do Gryffindor, Dumbledore continuou – É como a profecia que previa o nascimento daquele que estava destinado a derrotar Voldemort. Pensa bem, Harry, quantas mulheres, ligadas a ti estão grávidas neste momento?

- Duas?

- Quatro, se contarmos com a Alice e com a Fleur.

Agora sim, Harry estava confuso. Desde quando Fleur estava grávida? Mas Dumbledore sorriu com alguma felicidade no rosto, realçando mais o seu estilo de avozinho bondoso.

- As notícias correm rápido no mundo bruxo! Mas de qualquer forma, podemos excluir a Fleur, já que ela ainda está no início da gravidez. Mas, mesmo assim são 3 pessoas, duas das quais não sabem o sexo dos bebés que carregam e que poderão nascer em Maio. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa – Todas essas crianças estão de alguma forma ligadas a ti e uma delas será a criança predestinada, pressupondo que o portador dos quatro elementos és tu!

- Professor, não estou a perceber onde quer chegar! Eu não gostaria que nenhuma delas estivesse ligada a essa profecia. Aliás, não desejaria que ninguém passasse pelo que eu passei. – disse Harry cada vez mais confuso.

- O que eu estou a querer dizer, Harry, é que o tempo dirá o que vai acontecer. Teremos de esperar pelo menos até dia 11 de Maio. Só aí poderemos pensar em como iremos agir. E tem outra coisa, Harry, não podemos prever que destino cruel que ela partilhará contigo.

Harry não percebeu porquê, mas estas últimas palavras deixaram-no ainda mais nervoso. Teria a ver com o seu pai? Se ele morresse, ele e Helena iriam ficar órfãos. Céus! Em que estava Harry a pensar? O seu pai ia sobreviver, tinha de sobreviver.

- Harry, eu sei o que estás a pensar neste momento! Vais ter de perdoar este velho, porque não era isso que eu queria dar a entender. – fazendo uma pausa, Dumbledore esperou que Harry levantasse a cabeça para olhar o professor – A única coisa que eu queria que entendesses é que nem Sibil Trelawney consegue prever o futuro com exactidão e que, por isso, não deves preocupar-te com isso agora.

Mais um daqueles longos momentos de silêncio constrangedor instalou-se na sala da directoria e até os quadros dos directores estavam silenciosos, atentos a tudo o que estava a ser dito. Harry observou aquele velhinho de barbas compridas e olhos azuis, que parecia sondá-lo por detrás daqueles óculos. Pareceu-lhe ter durado uma eternidade até Dumbledore falar.

- Antes de ires embora, Harry, só quero dizer mais uma coisa. Não te esqueças de que, desta vez, não estás sozinho!

Harry sabia que sim. Tinha os seus amigos, a sua família, imensas pessoas que dariam tudo para o ajudar. Já conversara com o seu pai e com Sirius sobre isso e já colocara de lado aquela ideia de partir para a luta sozinho. Mas até quando se manteria esta situação? Voldemort já conseguira atingir o seu pai. Até quando o seu pior inimigo continuaria a atingir as pessoas à sua volta, para chegar até ele? Cada vez acreditava mais na sua antiga teoria… os problemas tinham tendência para o perseguir.

* * *

Durante várias horas, James caminhou pelas sombras, sem nenhum sinal de onde seria a saída daquele lugar, nenhuma passagem que revelasse a luz do dia, ou o luar da noite. Estava cansado, as suas pernas doíam e começava a desistir da sua longa caminhada. Já recordara quase toda a sua vida, até o seu casamento, o nascimento de Harry, a sua "morte" e o seu regresso à vida, mesmo a segunda gravidez de Lily. Nesse momento começou a desesperar, a pensar que nunca sairia dali, que nunca receberia mais aquele sorriso caloroso da sua ruiva, ou as brincadeiras do seu filho mais velho.

James parou por uns momentos. Sentou-se no chão e encostou as costas na parede do túnel, cruzando de seguida os braços num gesto de frustração. Não perceberia como, nem porquê estava ali. A última lembrança que recordara era de Bellatrix lançar um feitiço contra Sirius, de ter corrido na direcção do seu melhor amigo para evitar o pior e depois uma dor insuportável, seguida da total escuridão.

Um novo pensamento atingiu-o como um raio. Estaria morto? Seria aquele lugar o Céu? Ou seria o Inferno? Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido quando Voldemort lhe lançara aquele Avada Kedabra tantos anos atrás. Por isso não tinha como saber se estava morto ou não.

Foi nesse momento que viu ao fundo do túnel uma luz ofuscante, cheia de calor, que lhe transmitia uma enorme tranquilidade. Num pulo começou a correr na direcção da luz, rezando fervorosamente para que aquela fosse a saída. Mas algo o fez parar. Do lado oposto do túnel, chegava até ele uma voz, que ele conhecia muito bem. Era a voz de Lily que o chamava, numa voz desesperada, pedindo-lhe que não a deixasse.

Agora um dilema tomava conta dele. Que lado deveria seguir? Será que deveria confiar naquelas vozes? Voltar para trás e seguir as vozes significava continuar no escuro, mas por outro lado tinha aquela luz que o parecia atrair. Dela parecia vir uma música calma e tranquilizante. Era como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ignorando as vozes, começou a caminhar na direcção da luz, mas logo as vozes se tornaram mais desesperadas e conseguia até ouvir o choro de alguém. Mas não podia simplesmente voltar para aquele lugar estranho e escuro. Queria ver finalmente a luz do dia.

* * *

A enfermaria estava silenciosa. Os últimos feridos do ataque a Hogsmead já tinham recebido alta e o único paciente de Poppy Pomfrey era James. Lily continuava ali, recusando-se a deixar aquela cadeira ao lado da cama de James, onde estava sentada desde que ele começara a ficar agitado, algumas horas antes. Harry, Dumbledore e Remus tinham acabado de chegar. Os dois mais velhos falavam em voz baixa com a enfermeira, enquanto Harry se sentara mesmo ao lado da mãe, tentando transmitir-lhe algum conforto e, quem sabe, fazê-la dormir durante algumas horas.

- Mãe, tens de descansar. Eu fico aqui toda a noite e não saio daqui, prometo!

Lily sorriu tristemente para Harry e passou a mão na face dele.

- Não, Harry! Amanhã tens aulas. Eu fico bem, a sério! Além disso eu não conseguiria dormir.

- O Harry tem razão, Lily. Não podes continuar assim! – Remus aproximara-se deles, com um ar abatido, logo seguido de Dumbledore.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se dando passagem a uma ruiva aflita. Ao ver o ex-director da escola e o director da sua casa na enfermaria, ele dirigiu-lhes um olhar assustado, mas nem isso a fez voltar atrás e recuar no seu caminho até ao grupo.

- Senhorita Weasley, o que faz fora da sua casa a esta hora da noite? – a enfermeira encarava-a seriamente, com as mãos na cintura, numa postura em tudo semelhante a Molly Weasley.

Ginny corou ligeiramente, antes de se colocar ao lado de Harry.

- Eu fiquei preocupada, porque o Harry nunca mais aparecia e pensei que ele pudesse precisar de mim!

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir perante a preocupação e zelo da namorada.

- Ginny, é proibido andar pelos corredores do castelo a esta hora. Vou ter de te colocar em detenção e tirar pontos de Gryffindor.

Ginny fez uma carinha tristonha para Remus, que amoleceu o coração do lobisomem e divertiu Dumbledore.

- Acho que depois disto, Remus, e perante a preocupação fundamentada da senhorita Weasley, podemos esquecer que ela está a quebrar uma das regras fundamentais da escola, não?

O professor de DCAT abanou a cabeça em descrença mas concordou com Dumbledore. Até Lily conseguiu divertir-se um pouco perante a situação. Harry abraçou Ginny por trás e murmurou qualquer coisa como "esta é a minha namorada".

O momento de descontracção durou pouco tempo. Um novo movimento veio da cama ao lado de James e este começou a mexer-se, como se estivesse a ter um pesadelo. Madame Pomfrey saltou do lugar dela pronta para lhe medir todos os sinais vitais e descobrir o que estava a acontecer. Tão depressa os movimentos começaram, como logo pararam. Lily, que já estava de pé, segurou firmemente a mão de James, a começar a desesperar novamente. Harry olhou assustado para Dumbledore e Remus, que se entreolhavam com preocupação.

Ninguém se apercebeu que, no momento em que a enfermeira tentou sentir o pulso de James, a sua face, geralmente corada, ficara pálida de repente. Dumbledore foi o primeiro.

- Poppy, o que aconteceu?!

A enfermeira não chegou a responder, pois logo começou a correr até ao armário de poções mais próximo. Nem era preciso dizer nada. Todos os bruxos e feiticeiros emitiam uma presença mágica, uma força que se libertava deles sem que se dessem conta, mas as pessoas que lhe fossem próximas emocionalmente poderiam estar aptas para a sentir. Naquele momento, quer Harry, quer Lily, tinham sentido essa força mágica abandonar o corpo de James. Ele tinha entrado em paragem cardíaca.

Lily começou a chorar compulsivamente, abanando James, para que ele acordasse.

- Não podes deixar-me, James! – o desespero na voz de Lily foi o sinal para que todos os outros compreendessem o que estava a acontecer.

Remus agiu rapidamente, afastando Lily, para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse actuar, mas esta tentava libertar-se e aproximar-se novamente. Harry estava demasiado chocado para reagir e, quando Ginny o puxou, ele afastou-se sem nenhuma oposição. Parecia ter entrado numa espécie de transe, mas o medo era visível no seu olhar.

- Professor Lupin, peço-lhe que leve a Lily daqui para fora! – a enfermeira tentava agir rapidamente, mas nada do que fizesse parecia estar a resultar. – Isto não fará bem nem a ela, nem ao bebé!

Lily continuou a debater-se enquanto Remus a puxava para fora da enfermaria e Dumbledore tentava acalmá-la com palavras, que ele sabia que não resultariam. Trocando um olhar com a enfermeira, Dumbledore teve a certeza de que ninguém conseguiria salvar James.

Apenas Ginny se apercebeu da mudança que ocorreu em Harry. Enquanto a atenção dos outros parecia estar desviada para Lily e James, ninguém tinha reparado que ele tinha um olhar vazio e uma postura erecta. Sem que Ginny pudesse segurá-lo, ele deu passos lentos na direcção da cama onde estava o pai. Quando mais alguém reparou, já era tarde para segurá-lo. Estendendo a mão, ele segurou a do pai. No momento em que o tocou, uma luz brilhou no seu peito. Harry deu um sorriso fraco e perdeu as forças, caindo no chão, aparentemente sem vida.

* * *


	29. Entre os vivos e os mortos

**Nota de Autora:** Aqui está mais um capítulo!! Mas ainda estou à espera de reviews :p (autora quase suplicando) Comentem, please!!

_Lara Lynx Black_: MUITO OBRIGADA, LARA!! :-D Não é minha intenção matar-se de curiosidade (carinha inocente) Fico feliz que aches que a história está a melhorar. Eu já tinha dito uma vez que odeio os capítulos iniciais e que, se pudessem reescreveria tudo de novo, rs.

_Deby_: Pois é, Deby, eu decidi não depender apenas da Floreios para postar. Tomei essa decisão em mais um daqueles momentos em que o site se lembra de ficar off. (Daquela célebre vez em que eu tinha o capítulo pronto e tive de esperar uns dias para o postar, rsrs, porque o site só deixava entrar os usuários VIP). (Carinha inocente) Sei! Eu estava a distrair-te, husaushasu! Vê pelo lado positivo, a minha tentativa de te distrair das tuas exigências para eu actualizar apenas te deu a oportunidade de ler algumas fics maravilhosas e mais do que perfeitas! Bem melhores do que esta aqui. :P

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Entre os vivos e os mortos**

Anúbis era, desde o tempo dos antigos egípcios, uma das deidades mais populares no Alto Egipto, principalmente na Cinopólis, cidade cujo nome significa "Cidade dos Cães", centro do culto deste deus. Fruto de uma suposta e ilegítima relação entre Osíris e Néftis, Anúbis era aquele que conduzia os mortos até ao tribunal presidido por Osíris e pesava o seu coração. Era o guardião das sublimes moradas da eternidade, abençoava e apadrinhava a arte da mumificação, um ritual levado a cabo pelos egípcios, com o fim de atingir a eternidade, por eles chamado de Djet. Cabia também a ele permitir o regresso das almas à vida, sob a forma de um decreto e, de maneira alguma, alguém deveria regressar do mundo dos mortos sem a sua autorização.

Os seus olhos de chacal, frios e assustadores, fixavam, naquele momento, o bruxo que caminhava na sua frente, mas este, ao contrário de muitos que Anupu, como lhe chamavam os egípcios, acompanhara, não se apresentava temeroso e muito menos incomodado pela sua companhia. Os seus passos eram decididos e confiantes e o seu olhar era o de alguém que sabia exactamente o que o aguardava, sem temer, no entanto, o seu destino. A função do ajudante de Osíris era acompanhar o portador do olho de Wadjet até ao reino que protegia… encaminhá-lo para além do portal que dava acesso ao mundo dos mortos.

A mente de Harry andava longe dali. A última coisa de que se recordava, antes de ter surgido naquele local, era de Ginny segurar a sua mão e puxá-lo para longe da cama que o seu pai ocupava. Era doloroso para ele recordar-se do momento em que aquela aura mágica começara a abandonar James, do desespero de todos os presentes, principalmente da sua mãe. Foi como reviver o episódio do Departamento de Mistérios, no final do seu quinto ano, quando Sirius atravessou o véu, com o mesmo sentimento de impotência que o atingira daquela vez.

Ao longo da sua vida, tinha-se habituado a não ter uma família… acostumara-se a não ter uma pessoa por quem nutrisse sentimentos de um filho para um pai, pelo menos até conhecer Sirius. Acima de tudo, conformara-se com destino cruel que o poderia esperar, graças àquela profecia realizada antes do seu nascimento. Estava preparado para viver naquela situação durante toda a sua vida… ser para sempre o menino órfão que fora um dia maltratado pelos tios. Isso mudou a partir daquele longínquo dia em que pôde, finalmente, abraçar a SUA família. Agora Harry sabia que não estava preparado para a perder novamente… simplesmente não podia ter recuperado o seu pai para o perder pouco tempo depois. Foi assim que tomou uma decisão, não uma escolha consciente… talvez um acto de desespero, do qual não se arrependia e, muito menos, pensava desistir. Estava na hora de retribuir o sacrifício que James Potter fizera há mais de 16 anos atrás!

- Tens consciência do que irás fazer, Harry? – A voz grave de Anúbis soou atrás de si – Sabes o que irá acontecer a partir do momento em que atravessares aquele portal.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro, sem parar de andar, e sorriu levemente para Anúbis.

- Estou disposto a qualquer coisa. Não deixarei que o meu pai morra de novo.

- Mesmo que para isso tenhas de sacrificar a tua vida?

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça. No seu íntimo, sentia o desespero de Ginny, ao longe, como se fosse uma memória distante. Custava-lhe fazê-la sofrer assim, mas não tinha outra jeito… não iria recuar na sua decisão. Podia até imaginar a voz de Ron a reclamar contra a sua maldita nobreza e de Hermione a repreendê-lo por ter tomado uma decisão impensada. Os seus olhos focaram o chão e uma grande tristeza provocou-lhe um aperto no peito. Provavelmente nunca mais os veria e tinha pena de deixar a sua vida sem pegar ao colo, pelo menos uma vez, em Helena.

Anúbis observava o seu protegido em silêncio, sentindo na sua mente, cada um dos pensamentos do moreno. O deus-chacal não tinha permitido que ele usasse novamente os seus poderes para dar vida a James Potter, mas concedera-lhe uma oportunidade para ele salvar o pai, a qual ele aceitara sem recuar uma única vez. Tinha de admitir que aquele mortal tinha fibra moral e uma coragem ainda maior. Não duvidara disso uma única vez, desde que lhe pesara a psicostasia, alguns meses atrás… eram raras as vezes em que vira um coração tão carregado de fortes sentimentos positivos, como a amizade e o amor. Tinha sido naquele momento que Anúbis compreendera porque Horus o tinha escolhido!

Prosseguiram por aqueles estranhos corredores, sombrios e húmidos, durante mais alguns minutos, até que Anúbis colocou a sua mão no ombro de Harry. Este encarou o deus sem entender o porquê de terem parado, mas logo viu todas as suas dúvidas desvanecerem. Uma linha horizontal, que emitia muita luz, surgiu acima da cabeça de Harry, na parede ao seu lado, e foi-se alargando, na direcção do chão, dando lugar a uma espécie de portal. Do outro lado não se avistava nada… apenas aquela luz quente e aconchegante.

- É a tua última oportunidade, Harry! A partir daqui não te acompanharei mais e estarás sozinho na tua missão!

Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Não iria desistir agora que estava tão perto, mesmo que tivesse de ficar perdido naquele lugar para sempre.

- Obrigada, Anúbis! Eu continuarei sozinho então.

O deus fez uma leve vénia com a cabeça, confirmando que aceitava a sua decisão, e desapareceu da vista de Harry, sem dizer uma única palavra, deixando-o sozinho, prestes a atravessar o portal do mundo dos mortos.

* * *

Demorou alguns minutos até que Ginny se apercebesse do que realmente acontecera e outros tantos até que conseguisse esboçar alguma reacção. Sem querer acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, deixou-se escorregar até ao chão, colocando a mão sobre a boca, para tentar parar aquela náusea que tomara conta dela. Harry! A sua mente gritava que ele não podia estar morto… o seu coração dizia que ele estava vivo, mas os seus olhos desmentiam tudo isso. Percorreu com a sua visão, agora embaçada devido às lágrimas, a enfermaria, esperando desesperadamente que alguém desmentisse o que os seus pensamentos lhe faziam crer.

Madame Pomfrey, que socorria James, naquele momento, ficara estática, indecisa sobre quem socorrer primeiro. No instante seguinte, começou a correr de um lado para o outro, auxiliada por Dumbledore que, apenas com um aceno de varinha, tinha colocado o seu ex-aluno numa cama, ao lado da de James.

A alguns metros dali, Remus continuava a segurar Lily, que enterrara a cabeça no peito do amigo. Dos olhos desta, grossas lágrimas brotavam, escorrendo pela sua face pálida, e da sua boca soltou-se um grito… cheio de desespero de sofrimento… o grito de uma mãe que sentia que acabara de perder o seu filho e o seu marido. Remus apenas a abraçou com força, tentando transmitir-lhe algum conforto que ele próprio desejava ter, nesse momento.

- O meu bebé, Remus…. – A voz de Lily saia num sussurro, sufocada pelos soluços – … o James, o Harry… eles não podem… não podem estar…

As pernas de Lily fraquejaram, os seus olhos fecharam e, não fosse Remus estar a segurá-la, ela teria desmaiado no chão. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim… Lily não estava em condições de aguentar aquela cena. Com cuidado, o professor de DCAT colocou-a num sofá ali perto e sentou-se ao lado dela, enterrando a cara nas mãos.

Ginny permaneceu no chão. A força parecia tê-la abandonado e era incapaz de controlar as lágrimas que escorriam em abundância. Foi então que sentiu uma mão pousar no seu ombro e levantou os olhos encontrando o azul dos de Dumbledore, que haviam perdido o brilho que tanto os caracterizava. Tentando encontrar forças, Ginny levantou-se e caminhou na direcção do namorado, pegando na sua mão.

- Harry, diz-me que estás só a dormir! – A sua voz trémula transmitia todo o seu desespero. Parecia a de alguém que iria enlouquecer se não lhe dissessem imediatamente que tudo aquilo não passava de uma enorme brincadeira de mau gosto.

Remus dirigiu-lhe um olhar penalizado. Tirando Lily, que permanecia desmaiada, Ginny era provavelmente a pessoa que mais estava a sofrer naquele momento, mas Remus sentia que nenhuma pessoa ali poderia jamais consolá-la.

Aquele foi o momento mais longo de que todos ali tinham memória. Quando Madame Pomfrey parou e olhou tristemente para eles, antes de focar os seus olhos no chão, todos sabiam que o pior tinha acontecido. Ginny soluçava cada vez mais e o seu peito parecia prestes a explodir, de tão rápido que o seu coração palpitava. Abraçou-se a Harry, deixando que as suas lágrimas molhassem a camisa dele, como uma criança desamparada que precisa urgentemente de colo.

NÃO! A sua mente gritava novamente. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido! Simplesmente Harry não poderia ter morrido! Finalmente percebia o porquê de sentir uma urgência em encontrar Harry, mais cedo nessa noite. Ela queria vê-lo pelo menos uma última vez! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! O seu coração continuava a dizer-lhe que tudo aquilo não era o que parecia ser.

Dumbledore aproximou-se dela e soltou-a de Harry, envolvendo-a entre os seus braços. Apesar do conforto do abraço daquele idoso de barbas brancas, Ginny sentia-se mais perdida do que nunca. Não tinha forças para reagir e muito menos envergonhar-se de chorar. Por isso não se mexeu, chorando nos braços do ex-director e tentando, de alguma forma, diminuir a dor e o sufoco que lhe apertavam o peito. Apenas um pensamento lhe ocupava a cabeça naquela hora: de repente iria acordar e perceberia que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um pesadelo… o pior de toda a sua vida!

* * *

A Sala Comum de Gryffindor estava muito calma àquela hora da noite. A maioria dos alunos já se tinha recolhido aos seus dormitórios e apenas aqueles que resistiam à vontade de atirar os livros na lareira ocupavam o local. Os Marotos e os gémeos, aqueles que costumavam causar o maior tumulto, estavam estranhamente quietos, para quem não parava de aprontar durante um minuto. Fred e George tinham encarado como um ataque pessoal o atentado contra a vida de um dos seus ídolos e, volta e meia, alguém os apanhava a conspirar contra Peter Pettigrew. Várias vezes fora precisa a intervenção de Hermione, Lily ou Remus para que eles não fizessem nada.

James conseguira finalmente juntar-se aos Marotos, depois de uma conversa séria com Lily, sem ter vontade de sair à porrada com Peter. Agora eles juntavam-se a um canto da Sala Comum, planejando também algo, em voz baixa, provavelmente a aventura da próxima lua cheia.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá junto da lareira, a ler um livro, enquanto Ron tinha adormecido com a cabeça no colo da namorada, a ler o dele. Ao constatar esse facto, Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a sua leitura, concentrando-se na tradução de Runas Antigas para a aula seguinte. Os restantes alunos iam desaparecendo aos poucos, até que ficaram só os dois, à espera que os amigos chegassem.

O cansaço começava a tomar conta de Hermione e a vontade de subir a escadaria para o seu dormitório era muita. Mas a preocupação com Harry e Ginny impedia-a de conseguir pregar olho.

- Estás linda, Mione!

Hermione piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando perceber se não estava a sonhar. De onde viera aquela frase?! Olhando para baixo deparou-se com Ron, ainda a dormir, com o sorriso mais feliz do mundo e um ar abobalhado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir também. Ron era uma fofura assim a dormir, tranquilo e pacífico, sem aqueles ataques de ciúmes e de fúria.

- ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ!

Hermione pensara cedo de mais. Ron abriu os olhos de repente e sentou-se erecto, olhando para todos os lados à procura de alguma coisa.

- Onde está o quê, Ron?

O ruivo dirigiu um olhar confuso a Hermione e soergueu as sobrancelhas em interrogação. Depois de se sentar ao lado de Hermione e passar um braço por cima dos ombros dela, trazendo-a para junto de si, Ron soltou um suspiro de alívio, ao constatar que as suas preocupações não tinham fundamento, já que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Com um sorriso a formar-se nos lábios, beijou-a carinhosamente, como que a tentar provar a si mesmo que ela estava mesmo ali e era a sua namorada.

- Ufa! Por uns momentos pensei que me tinhas trocado pelo _Vitinho_!

Hermione revirou os olhos novamente. Por mais tempo que passasse e por mais que garantisse que apenas era amiga de Victor Krum, Ron sempre iria nutrir aquele ciúme pelo seeker búlgaro. Mas a preocupação que surgiu novamente foi mais forte do que a vontade de discutir com Ron.

- Eles estão a demorar, não é? – Ron sabia muito bem ler os sentimentos de Hermione e apercebera-se imediatamente da inquietação dela. Noutro momento qualquer, Ron iria começar a dar uma de irmão mais velho super-protector e querer perseguir Harry e Ginny por todo o castelo para "defender a honra de Ginny". No entanto, também ele estava preocupado com o melhor amigo e com a irmã mais nova. – Achas que os devemos ir procurar?

Hermione não teve tempo de responder. O buraco do retrato abriu-se, dando passagem a duas pessoas. A mais alta parecia amparar a mais baixa, cuja face era escondida por uma vasta cabeleira ruiva. O coração da monitora de Gryffindor disparou rapidamente, ao se aperceber que Ginny chorava compulsivamente e que o Professor Lupin seguia ao lado de Ginny, cabisbaixo e com os olhos avermelhados.

Num pulo, Ron deu rápidas passadas até junto da irmã, abraçando-a num gesto protector.

- O que aconteceu, Ginny! – Ron começava a desesperar, ainda mais por Ginny não conseguir dar-lhe uma resposta – Fala comigo Ginny!

Hermione aproximou-se e encarou o professor de DCAT, aguardando ansiosamente uma explicação da parte dele. Mas esta não veio. Ele apenas encarou o chão e, antes de sair, apenas disse:

- Cuidem da Ginny. Ela vai precisar que vocês sejam fortes!

Aquelas palavras caíram como uma tempestade de pedras sobre as cabeças dos dois Gryffindors. Hermione trocou um olhar receoso com Ron, enquanto este segurava o queixo de Ginny, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Ginny, preciso que me contes o que aconteceu!

Ginny abriu com esforço os olhos inchados e, com mais esforço ainda, abriu a boca para falar. Cada vez que tentava dizer uma palavra, um soluço se escapava. Apenas uma palavra foi perceptível… uma palavra que teve todo o significado para Ron e Hermione.

- Perdi-o!

* * *

James tinha atravessado o portal que emitia luz, na esperança de que aquela fosse a saída de regresso para junto da sua família. Mas, mal transpôs aquela passagem, constatou imediatamente que deveria ter optado por voltar para trás e seguir as vozes, que se haviam calado entretanto. Aquele novo lugar era completamente branco e não se conseguia avistar nada. Para onde quer que olhasse, não via nada a não ser branco… nem paredes, nem chão, nem tecto… parecia estar preso no meio do nada. Fechou os olhos com força e contou até três, esperando estar a imaginar coisas. Quando voltou a abri-los, o cenário tinha mudado.

À sua volta estendia-se um jardim… o mesmo que usara na sua infância para passar tardes a jogar Quidditch com os seus amigos. Atrás de si erguia-se a imponente mansão Potter, em Godric's Hollow. Mas havia algo de diferente que James rapidamente reparou. Não se avistavam as casas dos vizinhos e a sua parecia estranhamente desfocada pelo nevoeiro. Não havia Sol e o céu era completamente branco, estendendo-se além do horizonte.

- Jamie! – Uma voz feminina soou atrás de si, demasiadamente conhecida… afinal só uma pessoa o tratava pelo diminutivo e já não era assim chamado há muitos e muitos anos.

O seu coração batia apressado, enquanto se virava. Os seus olhos depararam-se com uma mulher à volta dos seus cinquenta anos. Os cabelos ruivos desta apresentavam algumas mechas grisalhas e pequenas rugas formavam-se na pele macia da sua doce face. Usava o seu avental preferido, que James se habituara a ver nela todos os dias. Ela sorria-lhe e abria-lhe os braços.

- Mãe! – A sua voz saiu num sufoco, enquanto cedia ao abraço de Emily Potter. Sentira a falta daquele abraço todos os dias da sua vida e do modo como ela acariciava os seus cabelos rebeldes. – Quer dizer que eu estou morto?!

- Não, James! – Outra voz apareceu, desta vez masculina, também esta muito conhecida. James mal podia acreditar que estava reunido com os seus pais de novo. – Estás preso algures entre a vida e a morte, sem estar verdadeiramente vivo, ou verdadeiramente morto. Este lugar… – Richard Potter apontou à sua volta – … faz parte das tuas memórias.

Depois de se libertar dos braços da mãe, James não resistiu a abraçar o pai também. Nos olhos de Emily brilhavam lágrimas de emoção por ver pai e filho juntos, como nos velhos tempo. Mas as suas leves rugas também se intensificavam, como sempre acontecia quando estava preocupada.

- Quer dizer… – continuou James – … que vocês estão presos aqui também?!

Richard abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não! Nós apenas estamos aqui porque fazemos parte das tuas memórias. Estamos aqui para te ajudar a decidir que caminho queres seguir.

Richard apontou para um ponto distante, onde se abriam dois portais. O da direita, James tinha a certeza de ser o mesmo por onde tinha entrado. O outro dava acesso ao que parecia ser outro jardim. Entre estes dois, abriu-se ainda um terceiro, mas este era ainda mais estranho do que os outros. Dele aparecia uma imagem do planeta Terra, visto do espaço.

- O da esquerda dá acesso ao lugar para onde partem aqueles que não temem a morte. – Explicou Emily, esticando-se para colocar um braço em torno dos ombros do filho, muito mais alto do que ela – É onde eu e o teu pai estamos! O da direita manda-te de volta para o lugar de onde acabaste de chegar. O portal do meio é para aqueles que temem a morte… para aqueles que querem regressar à Terra numa condição de não-vivos.

James considerou as palavras da mãe. Excluiu logo o portal central. Nunca temera a morte e não pretendia tornar-se um fantasma. Sabia que o portal da direita era o único caminho para se manter vivo, mas não lhe agradava a ideia de ficar perdido, para sempre, naquele lugar, onde apenas ouvia vozes distantes e via as suas memórias. Se seguisse pelo portal da esquerda, iria ficar na companhia dos seus pais, mas seria um caminho sem regresso… deixaria Lily sozinha, nunca mais veria as pessoas que amava e não conheceria, jamais, a sua filha. Era um dilema muito grande! O da direita ou o da esquerda?

- Pensa o tempo que precisares, Jamie… nós temos toda a eternidade para esperar pela resposta!

James sorriu divertido para si próprio… aquela era a sua mãe, sem dúvida… tal como ele se recordava dela. Talvez não fosse tão mau assim seguir pelo portal da esquerda, afinal não iria ficar sozinho! Olhou uma vez mais para a mãe e para o pai e depois fixou o olhar no portal da esquerda. Os seus pés começaram a dirigir-se com confiança para o seu destino mas, a alguns metros de atravessar o portal, uma mão pousou no seu ombro. Num momento, pensou que seria o seu pai, porém não era. Uns olhos intensamente verdes brilhavam para ele… os olhos de Lily, que ele tanto amava… não, não era Lily que ele via!

- Não estás a pensar abandonar-nos, não é? – Um sorriso maroto brincava nos lábios de Harry – Já imaginaste… deixar o Sirius ensinar a Helena a ser uma Marota?! Ele não tem competência para tanto! Muito menos o Remus!

- Harry! O que estás aqui a fazer? – Não foi preciso Harry responder, logo James percebeu tudo – Não podes fazer isso, Harry! Tens de voltar imediatamente!

Harry não ligou para o medo nos olhos do seu pai. Pelo contrário, ele virou-lhe costas e encaminhou-se até aos avós paternos, dando-lhe um sorriso enorme. Emily não hesitou em dar o mesmo tratamento ao único neto, que reservava para o filho, apertando-o num forte abraço. Richard, por seu lado, apenas o observou orgulhoso, antes de dirigir o mesmo olhar para James, piscando-lhe o olho.

Foi aí que James decidiu! Tinha de voltar… não podia deixar a sua família agora, eles precisavam de si… tinha de regressar, nem que tivesse de voltar para o labirinto. Ele iria conseguir… agora tinha confiança nisso. Harry aproximou-se dele mais uma vez, seguido dos avós.

- Então? Vais voltar?

- Só se vieres comigo, Harry!

Harry teve de usar todas as suas forças para concordar com a cabeça. Custava-lhe mentir para o pai. Richard pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos, pois colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro do neto.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de ti, Harry! Não poderia ter tido um neto melhor! Gostei de te conhecer finalmente! – Fingindo uma cara de tristeza, completou – Não vou ter a equipa de Quidditch que pedi ao teu pai… mas pronto, sempre já são dois. – Agora com uma expressão marota, voltou a dirigir-se a James – Mas ainda estás a tempo, filho!

Entre as risadas de James e Harry, Emily dirigiu um olhou irritado ao marido, que logo se calou. Era impressionante… mesmo depois de mortos, a sua mãe ainda conseguia exercer aquele jeito autoritário dela sobre o pai, de modo a deixá-lo quietinho.

- Está na hora de ires, meu filho! – Emily deu dois passos na direcção de James, colocou as mãos sobre a sua face e esticou-se para lhe beijar a testa, antes colocar os braços em torno da cintura dele – Um dia voltaremos a encontrar-nos… mas ainda não chegou a tua hora, tal como não tinha chegado há dezasseis anos atrás.

Richard também se adiantou até ao filho e deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro.

- Quero que saibas que temos muito orgulho de ti, do homem em que te tornaste.

James olhou tristemente para os pais. Não queria voltar a despedir-se deles, mas sabia, porém, que estava na hora de regressar para junto da sua família.

Harry observou o pai a despedir-se dos seus avós. Queria também despedir-se do pai, mas sabia que ele, jamais, regressaria se soubesse que Harry não poderia voltar com ele. Era melhor assim!

- Vens Harry?

A pergunta de James fez Harry acordar dos seus pensamentos. Sorrindo-lhe, Harry acenou afirmativamente.

- Já vou, pai! Só vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, a apreciar a companhia dos meus avós. Eu vou já atrás de ti.

Harry viu o seu pai dirigir-se à porta e, mal a atravessou, tudo começou a dissipar-se à sua volta. Ainda teve tempo de ver os seus avós a dizerem-lhe adeus, antes de tudo voltar ao estado original, naquela sala completamente branca. A sua dúvida agora era: o que aconteceria a seguir. Iria ter de optar também por um caminho, ou Horus iria exigir, de uma vez por todas, que Harry aceitasse juntar-se a eles?

A sua resposta chegou com a aparição de Anúbis ao seu lado. Ele apresentava uma expressão de satisfação, que deixava os seus afiados caninos à mostra.

- Fizeste um bom trabalho, Harry! Estou orgulhoso!

Harry suspirou e voltou-se para o deus egípcio, aguardando ansiosamente que ele ditasse o seu destino.

- E agora?

- Agora nada! Vais regressar também!

Uma expressão de surpresa surgiu na face de Harry. O combinado tinha sido que Harry teria a oportunidade para convencer o pai a optar pelo caminho que o levava de novo à vida, mas que, para isso, teria de sacrificar a sua. Harry não tinha hesitado em aceitar essa proposta e não receava a sua morte. A sua sobrancelha ergueu-se e ele encarou Anúbis sem entender. Este, vendo a confusão do moreno, apressou-se a explicar.

- Não achavas que Horus iria deixar-te morrer, não é? Isto foi apenas um teste ao teu coração. – O seu sorriso orgulho intensificava-se – E tu passaste no teste!

O coração de Harry palpitava no seu peito, sem querer acreditar no que ouvia. Não estava morto… iria voltar. Ao perceber finalmente as palavras de Anúbis, um sorriso radiante formou-se na sua boca e, se aquele homem-chacal não fosse um deus tão frio, com certeza lhe teria dado um abraço.

- Acho que está na hora de partires, jovem Harry!

Fazendo um gesto por cima da cabeça de Harry, Anúbis fez o encantamento que permitia levá-lo de volta. Harry viu tudo a escurecer, até que atingiu a escuridão total! No instante seguinte, sentiu que estava deitado nalgum lugar, de olhos fechados e ouvia vozes exaltadas à sua volta.

- JAMES!! – Aquela era a voz da sua mãe. E pela surpresa dela, o seu pai já devia ter regressado. Queria abrir os olhos também, mas ainda não tinha forças para isso, dada toda a energia que tinha usado para invocar o poder de Horus. – ESTÁS VIVO!!

- Calma, Lily… eu estou bem! O Harry já regressou?! – Agora era James quem falava, parecendo ter recuperado toda a sua energia.

Pôde ouvir a sua mãe começar a chorar compulsivamente e podia até imaginar a cara o seu pai ao observar Harry deitado na cama, sem ter dado sinais de vida.

- AQUELE MENTIROSO… ELE DISSE-ME QUE…. AIIIII! – Pelos vistos James tinha tentado levantar-se, mas o ferimento fê-lo mudar de ideias.

- James, peço que se acalme! – Dizia uma voz nasalada, que parecia ser a de Madame Pomfrey – O seu ferimento ainda não fechou completamente.

- Acalmar-me, Poppy?! ACALMAR-ME?!

Harry ouviu passos a aproximarem-se de si, enquanto James continuava a discutir para se levantar e Lily continuava a chorar. Sentiu também que alguém se aproximava do seu ouvido.

- Está na hora de acordares, Harry! Não tinha ideia que eras tão preguiçoso para te levantares. – A voz de Dumbledore parecia ligeiramente divertida, mas, acima de tudo, aliviada.

Esforçando-se para abrir os olhos, viu as duas íris azuis de Dumbledore a observarem-no e sorriu para o ex-director. Ajudado por este, Harry sentou-se na cama, enquanto via que os seus pais estavam agora abraçados um ao outro, sem se darem conta de que ele tinha acabado de acordar.

- Não precisam chorar de emoção! Não se vão livrar de mim!

James e Lily olharam nos olhos um do outro, antes de se voltarem para Harry. Este exibia um sorriso maroto, que demonstrava o tom divertido com que dissera a frase. Não tinham passado nem dois segundos desde que falara e Harry já se via envolvido por quatro braços, enquanto ouvia Madame Pomfrey reclamar com James de que deveria voltar a deitar-se. Lily continuava a chorar, mas agora era de alegria e nada a fazia largar o seu "bebé".

- Desculpa o susto que te preguei, mãe, mas não tinha outro jeito!

Lily negou com a cabeça, como que dizendo não era necessário desculpar-se. Afastou-se alguns centímetros, para olhar a face de Harry entre as suas mãos, tentando certificar-se de que ele estava inteiro.

- O importante agora é que vocês os dois estão aqui! – Disse ela olhando também para James.

James cambaleou um pouco, mas logo se sentou na cama de Harry, beijando os lábios de Lily. Estavam reunidos de novo e nada importava agora. Tudo estava certo!

Dumbledore observou a reunião da família Potter, novamente. Sentiu que aquele momento era só deles e que estava na hora de sair de cena. Sorriu tristemente ao pensar que aquele cenário deveria ter existido, desde o princípio… que aqueles três deveriam ter estado juntos todo aquele tempo. Olhou para Madame Pomfrey que parecia pensar o mesmo que o ex-director. Sem precisarem trocar alguma palavra, os dois dirigiram-se até ao fundo da enfermaria, a enfermeira para o seu escritório e Dumbledore para a porta de saída, deixando sozinha a família Potter unida e feliz.

* * *

Mais um dia de buscas… mais horas que se perdiam, enquanto o inimigo ganhava terreno e juntava aliados. Os aurores novos e sem experiência tinham sido enviados para missões, na caça de fugitivos de Azkaban, ou outras coisas de menor importância como proteger o ministro. Aqueles que realmente eram bons, mas que, em contrapartida, poderiam ser considerados perigosos para o Ministro, estavam fechados no Quartel-General, principalmente desde o recente ataque a Hogsmead, a realizar trabalho burocrático que nunca mais acabava.

Sirius suspirava pela décima vez no espaço de cinco minutos, ao mesmo tempo que lançava um dardo numa foto de Snape pendurada na porta do seu gabinete. Na secretária do lado, Frank dava um bocejo ao acabar de preencher mais um relatório. Ambos estavam demasiado preocupados com James para conseguirem concentrar-se devidamente no seu trabalho, para além da irritação que sentiam pelo facto do ministro não ter reconhecido publicamente que o ataque a Hogsmeade tinha sido arquitectado por Voldemort.

Sirius Black nunca fora, em jovem, o que poderia chamar-se de um homem responsável. Trocava de namorada de semana a semana, chegava até a andar com duas e três ao mesmo tempo, nunca se dignava cumprir as regras da escola e não se interessava minimamente por estudar, mesmo que as suas notas fossem excelentes. Mesmo depois de se tornar auror, nunca abandonava o seu espírito Maroto numa missão. Talvez tenha sido isso mesmo que o salvara muitas vezes de uma morte certa.

Apenas tinha abandonado esse espírito durante os doze anos que ficara trancado em Azkaban e durante os outros três em que fora perseguido pelos Dementors. Por vezes, quando estava na companhia de Harry ou Remus, deixava escapar um vestígio ou outro do homem que fora um dia. Ao regressar à vida, meses atrás, toda a sua antiga personalidade voltara em força e o velho Sirius Black mostrou-se finalmente.

Agora, pela segunda vez na sua vida, Sirius deixava de ser Padfoot, o Maroto, e tornava-se um Sirius quieto, calado e receoso pela vida do seu melhor amigo. Quando saíra de casa de madrugada, para cumprir o seu turno no Quartel-General, Marlene tinha acabado de receber uma carta, mas Sirius não chegou a saber o que era. Apenas a viu dirigir-se à lareira, pegar em pó-de-flu e enfiar a cabeça no meio das chamas, antes dele desaparatar em direcção ao Ministério.

- Chega! Não aguento mais! – Protestou Sirius, fazendo Frank dar um pulo na cadeira – Vou para casa, Frank!

Frank Longbottom encarou o amigo, inicialmente boquiaberto. Eram raras as vezes que se via Sirius Black impaciente daquele jeito. Mas depois fez-lhe um sinal afirmativo com o polegar.

- Sem problema, Sirius! Eu seguro as pontas aqui, até de manhã!

Após despedir-se de Frank, Sirius caminhou a toda a velocidade pelos corredores do ministério, até à zona de aparatagem, para chegar o mais depressa possível a casa. Algumas horas atrás, um mau pressentimento tinha tomado conta dele, que ele tinha a certeza de estar relacionado com a carta que Marlene recebera, e não conseguia esperar pelo final do trabalho para regressar.

Ao aparatar no meio da sala, encontrou-a silenciosa e escura. Isso era o normal, dado que Marlene estaria a dormir àquela hora. Mas um choro silencioso veio de um sofá da sala. Com a sua varinha iluminou a sala e deparou-se com Marlene sentada lá, a segurar um lenço na mão, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam. Porém, nos seus lábios, existia um sorriso de felicidade… um sorriso radiante e iluminado.

Sirius ajoelhou-se na frente dela e segurou-lhe as mãos, com o coração a bater cada vez mais rápido.

- O que aconteceu, Lena?

Marlene inclinou-se para a frente, abraçou-o e, com uma voz sussurrada, disse-lhe ao ouvido, apenas as palavras que Sirius tanto desejava ouvir.

- Parece que sempre existe Alguém lá em cima! Um milagre aconteceu!

* * *

Depois de cerca de uma hora a tentar discutir com Madame Pomfrey que estava bem e que tinha de regressar à torre de Gryffindor, onde tinha uma ruiva para consolar, Harry conseguira finalmente livrar-se da enfermeira. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se da expressão de indignação e dos protestos proferidos pelo seu pai, ao constatar que Harry iria sair e ele teria de permanecer na enfermaria durante mais alguns dias.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam escuros e silenciosos e nenhuma vivalma era avistada agora. Era tarde… todo o castelo deveria estar agora a dormir… bem, talvez excepto alguns Gryffindors. Ao chegar ao quadro da Dama Gorda, esta deu um gritinho e sorriu-lhe aliviada.

- Que bom vê-lo com saúde, Senhor Potter! Palavra-passe?

- Barretinhos Vermelhos.

O quadro deslocou-se deixando à vista a entrada da Sala Comum de Gryffindor. Harry esperava encontrar a sala vazia àquela hora, ou talvez encontrar apenas Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Mas nada o preparou para o que viu. Um grupo considerável de pessoas estava ali: os seus colegas de ano, incluindo os do passado, Ginny e até algumas amigas da sua namorada. Todos eles estavam com caras de enterro e não se ouvia nenhum som, para além dos soluços de Ginny, Hermione e Lily. Apesar de sentir remorso pelo sofrimento deles, Harry não pôde evitar que um sentimento reconfortante enchesse a sua alma, por tanta gente ter sentido e sofrido com a sua suposta morte.

- Hem hem! – Harry fez uma imitação perfeita de Dolores Umbrigde, pelo que alguns pularam de susto. Porém, as suas expressões face à imitação da ex-professora, em nada se compararam às caras deles quando perceberam de que era Harry quem ali estava. – O que foi? Parece que viram um fantasma!

E de facto, eles estavam a ver um, dado que todos achavam que Harry tinha morrido. Ficaram todos estáticos a olhá-lo boquiabertos. Ginny foi a primeira a reagir. Atirando para o lado o irmão que a abraçava, ela correu até Harry, para se atirar no pescoço dele, quase o derrubando.

- Nunca… mais… me pregues… um susto… destes…. – Dizia Ginny enquanto beijava Harry, deixando que algumas lágrimas de felicidade escorressem pela sua face.

Enquanto beijava apaixonadamente Ginny, Harry não deu conta de que todos se começavam a tocar do que realmente estava a acontecer e começavam a levantar-se na direcção do casal. Apenas se apercebeu quando ouviu a voz de Fred… ou George, não sabia qual:

- MONTINHO NO HARRY!!

Quando deu por si, Harry estava soterrado no meio dos seus amigos. Mesmo que quase tivesse sufocado com tanto peso, não poderia sentir-se melhor. O seu pai estava vivo… iria recuperar em breve, segundo Madame Pomfrey, e, agora, Harry estava reunido com todos os seus amigos, que festejavam o facto de ele estar vivo. Agora, mais do que nunca, Harry sentia que nunca voltaria a estar sozinho no mundo, porque tinha o amor incondicional de tantas pessoas que se preocupavam com ele… a sua família… os seus amigos… Ginny! Todas aquelas pessoas que ele amava!


	30. Desafios em Campo

**Nota de Autora:** Desculpem-me uma vez mais por esta demora! A faculdade tem-me tirado muito tempo, então acabo por esquecer do resto. Mas cá está mais um capítulo. Digamos que estou quase a chegar ao mesmo capítulo em que está na Floreios e Borrões (neste momento postada lá até ao capítulo 34). Mais uma vez, pedia que comentassem, please xD Quando terminar de escrever esta fic, vou mergulhar de cabeça num novo projecto que tenho em mente. Mas, enquanto escrevo essa nova fic, estou a pensar seriamente reformular os primeiros capítulos de Herdeiro de Hórus. O que acham?

_Lara Lynx Black_: Ah, obrigada, Lara! (cora) Eu esforço-me por melhorar sempre mais, então dá-me uma felicidade imensa ler os vossos comentários.

_Uke-chaan_: Meu bom Merlin!! (cora ainda mais vivamente). Obrigada, de coração! Não considero que a minha fic seja uma das melhores, muito menos a melhor. Mas tal como disse à Lara, farei o meu máximo para melhorar.

_2Dobbys_: Olá compatriota xD Eu também gosto muito de mitologia, por isso não podia faltar nesta fic, lol. É bom ler um comentário em Português de Portugal. Quando eu me aventurei neste mundo, quase há três anos atrás, poucos eram os portugueses. Fico feliz que mais pessoas do nosso país comecem a entrar também neste mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Desafios em Campo**

Uma aparente tranquilidade regressou ao castelo de Hogwarts, trazendo consigo um sentimento de segurança a quase todos os alunos da escola. Apesar do recente ataque a Hogsmead, a vida de todos tinha recuperado a sua normalidade e as habituais conversas voltaram aos assuntos banais, próprios de cada faixa etária. Os primeiros dias de Abril tinham-se revestido de harmonia, cores e odores que cobriam os jardins de Hogwarts, juntamente com a Primavera que chegara. Mas não demorou mais do que dois ou três dias para que as habituais chuvas de Abril se fizessem sentir por toda a Europa. O tempo parecia piorar na mesma medida em que piorava o humor do único paciente da enfermaria de Poppy Pomfrey.

Sentado numa cadeira junto à sua cama, James lia o jornal que tinha abandonado mais cedo naquele dia, cada vez mais frustrado por estar trancando numa enfermaria, enquanto todos os agentes da Ordem da Fénix, ou quase todos, tinham sido movidos para missões de alto risco. O Profeta Diário relatava, todos os dias, ataques em vários pontos do país, desaparecimentos de pessoas sem nenhuma pista para seguir, furacões que assolavam vilas inteiras, deixando dezenas de famílias desalojadas e apenas com a roupa do corpo. Para contrariar todo este clima de caos, o Ministério da Magia continuava a associar todos estes acontecimentos a fenómenos naturais ou a actos terroristas levados a cabo por Muggles. A última conversa com Harry e a recente descoberta de uma nova profecia também não ajudavam muito.

A única parte divertida daquilo tudo, para James, era os trinta minutos em que tiveram de segurar Lily para que ela não saísse pela porta para espancar a professora de Adivinhação. Por uns momentos, James pensou se não tinham trocado a sua Lily pela outra Lily adolescente que andava a passear pelo castelo.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se lentamente, fazendo pouco barulho, mas o suficiente para captar a atenção de James. Este desviou o seu olhar por cima do jornal para descobrir a identidade do recém-chegado, esperando encontrar Harry, numa _visita ilegal_. Mas os seus olhos abriram-se de algum espanto, e também algum aborrecimento, ao se depararem com a expressão suspeita do seu melhor amigo. Fosse o que fosse que ali estivesse a fazer, era suposto não estar lá.

Sirius olhou em redor de toda a enfermaria, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao constatar que o único ocupante era James. Em poucos segundos, o seu sorriso zombeteiro bailou nos seus lábios, mas…

- Despeja! Porque é que foste expulso de casa desta vez?

O sorriso de Sirius esmoreceu rapidamente, perante a rapidez da pergunta de James. Este encarava o melhor amigo com um leve ar de aborrecimento, mas os seus olhos começavam a brilhar de divertimento. Após alguns minutos a observarem-se em silêncio, Sirius abriu a boca para falar, inchando o peito numa atitude de segurança, mas apenas conseguiu gaguejar.

- O que te leva a pensar… que… que… – Sirius voltou a olhar em volta e baixou a voz num sussurro – … que eu tenha sido… expulso?

A última palavra foi dita tão baixo que James teve dificuldade em ouvir, mesmo estando a poucos metros do amigo. Sirius coçou a cabeça, num gesto de nervosismo e fez uma expressão ansiosa.

- Eu não fui propriamente expulso… apenas fui _convidado_ a dormir em Grimmauld Place por alguns dias!

James soltou uma gargalhada de gozo. Colocando o jornal de lado, levantou-se da sua cadeira e sentou-se na cama, mais perto de Sirius, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

- Sirius, eu sabia que essa cara de cachorro sem dono só podia ter um nome: Marlene! – James voltou a rir perante a cara indignada de Sirius – Conta lá aqui para o teu amigo o que fizeste desta vez?

Sirius soltou um suspiro resignado e sentou-se na cama ao lado de James.

- Porque é que a culpa tem de ser sempre minha?! Eu só disse que se aquele maldito Bruce Watras, o chefe da Lena, não deixasse de me mandar sorrisinhos trocistas, como se soubesse algo de que eu não sei, eu ia fazer jus ao meu título de Maroto.

- Sei… – James confirmava com a cabeça, mantendo-se sério, mas os seus lábios começavam a contorcer-se – … só fizeste isso?!

- Vá lá, James, achas que eu era capaz de fazer mais alguma coisa? – James soergueu as sobrancelhas – Ok, não precisas responder! Digamos que não me consegui controlar e, quando reparei, ele estava deitado na cama da Ala de Acidentes Mágicos… com menos um olho e o restante tinha, _acidentalmente_, mudado para o outro lado da cabeça. Pelo menos assim terá de se esforçar mais um pouquinho para mirar a MINHA Marlene!

Agora James não se conseguia conter mais. Uma risada escapou-se-lhe dos lábios sem que ele pudesse controlar.

- Sirius, meu amigo… estou orgulhoso de ti. – Agora James limpava uma falsa lágrima. – Eu sabia que o bom e velho Padfoot andava por aí algures!

- Ah ah ah! Eu queria ver se fosse a Lily quem estivesse a ser paqueirada por outro auror.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Padfoot! Todos no quartel-general sabem que não devem atiçar a minha ira!

- MAS O QUE É ISTO?!

Os dois Marotos voltaram-se rapidamente para se depararem com um enfermeira furiosa. Poppy tinha o cabelo todo desgrenhado e enrolava-se no seu robe, enquanto os seus olhos inchados do sono lançavam perigosas faíscas na direcção dos dois.

- SIRIUS BLACK E JAMES POTTER! Isto é uma enfermaria e são TRÊS DA MANHÃ! O que os dois senhores pensam que estão a fazer na minha enfermaria? Pensam que isto é o dormitório de Gryffindor, em que podem entrar e sair às horas que quiserem debaixo de um manto da invisibilidade?! JÁ PARA A CAMA!

James não ousou contrariar e, guardando rapidamente o jornal na gaveta, enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis. Sirius apenas lançou um olhar entristecido à enfermeira, como que a suplicar que o deixasse ficar.

- FORA!

Se fosse possível imaginar um cachorro, com um olhar revoltado e, ao mesmo tempo, com os ombros caídos em sinal de desânimo, aí se terá uma visão perfeita de Sirius naquele momento. Perante um sorriso suplicante de James e uma expressão furiosa de Poppy, Sirius acenou para o melhor amigo, como quem o faz pela última vez, e saiu da enfermaria, mas não sem antes deixar uma promessa.

- James, meu amigo, eu juro que lutarei para te livrar desta torturadora, o mais rápido possível, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

James podia até imaginar uma onda vermelha de fúria a emanar da enfermeira, ao ver que não conseguiria lançar uma maldição a Sirius antes que ele desaparecesse. Ela podia ser um doce, mas no que tocava a defender a tranquilidade da sua enfermaria, ela era pior do que uma leoa a defender as suas crias. Não tardou que essa onda começasse a dirigir-se para ele próprio.

- Eu que não ouça mais um pio que seja vindo desta enfermaria até ao nascer do Sol!

James observou a enfermeira desaparecer na direcção do seu quarto, ainda a resmungar contra a "falta de respeito para com os doentes" ou contra "a terrível falta de maturidade daqueles dois que não crescem nunca". Aquela ia ser, definitivamente, uma looooonga estadia naquela enfermaria. Por uns momentos, foi como se tivesse regressado aos tempos de escola.

* * *

Vários livros estavam espalhados em redor de Harry, todos eles sobre os mesmos assuntos: elementos e deuses Hindus. Tinha procurado em todos os lugares em que consistia o quinto elemento, quem era Indra, mas nada relacionava essas duas coisas nem poderia ajudá-lo a entender o que isso tinha a ver com Helena, ou quem quer que fosse a criança da profecia. Há horas que procurava sem parar, juntamente com a ajuda de Ron e Hermione. Esta parecia estar prestes a arrancar os cabelos, como sempre acontecia quando ela não conseguia encontrar a resposta para a sua dúvida na biblioteca.

- Acho que nunca vou encontrar nada! – Harry fechou o livro que estava a ler com força, provocando um estremecimento em Hermione – Começo a concordar com a minha mãe! Vamos silenciar de vez aquela versão humana de bola de cristal!

- Sabes o que eu acho, Harry? – Ron fechara também o seu livro e atirara-o para o centro da mesa com um estrondo, depois do qual dirigiu um olhar de desculpa para Madame Pince. – Eu acho que devias esquecer esta profecia para já, tal como Dumbledore disse. Nem todas as profecias se cumprem, não sei se sabes disso, e algumas cumprem-se apenas em parte.

- O Ron tem razão, Harry.

Ron olhou espantado para Hermione, aguardando que ela desmentisse o que acabara de dizer.

- Tenho?!

Hermione rolou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para Harry novamente.

- O futuro é imprevisível! Não devias preocupar-te com isso agora. Deixa as coisas acontecerem e, conforme os acontecimentos chegarem, aí preocupas-te com tudo.

Harry bufou e abriu outro livro. Queria pensar como Ron e Hermione, mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer isso. Na sua cabeça ainda pairava a promessa do seu pai de que não deixaria que essa promessa se cumprisse, mas o que não o abandonava era o olhar de desespero que vira na sua mãe quando lhe contara tudo. Era como se ela estivesse a reviver uma má memória distante.

Estava tão distraído nos seus pensamentos que não notou, por um momento sequer, que alguém o observava do outro lado da biblioteca.

Ginny não conseguia desviar o olhar daquela mesa, nem parava de pensar no que poderia estar a preocupar o namorado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia concentrar-se no seu estudo e o seu olhar sempre se desviava para o mesmo lugar. As suas três colegas também pareciam estar com o mesmo problema, mas estas, ao contrário de Ginny, pareciam alheias a tudo o que se passava na biblioteca. Luna parecia mais lunática do que nunca, olhando o tecto, de boca aberta e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Demelza desenhava coraçõezinhos no pergaminho sem parar, em vez de fazer o trabalho de poções e Danielle parecia estar a dormir de olhos abertos, olhando o nada. Como se tivessem combinado, as três soltaram um longo e profundo suspiro, fazendo Ginny acordar dos seus devaneios.

- Vamos lá saber agora! Vocês vão contar-me tudinho o que se passou nos últimos tempos para vos deixar na Lua a todas.

As três amigas encararam Ginny, que cruzara os braços na frente do peito, aguardando resposta. A verdade é que as quatro não tinham falado quase nada desde o ataque a Hogsmead, pois Ginny tinha estado quase sempre com Harry e a preocupação da ruiva distraía-a de tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Numa voz etérea, Luna começou a cantar numa língua estranha.

- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, agora tenho a certeza! Passou-se alguma coisa que eu não sei! – Ginny estava boquiaberta. Era certo que Luna era estranha, mas há alguns dias que ela estava pior do que nunca. – Bem… relativamente à Danielle, eu sei o motivo de toda esta felicidade.

Danielle sorriu sem jeito.

- Ai… o Cedric é tão… tão… – da boca de Danielle soltou-se outro suspiro e os olhos azuis dela cintilaram como duas estrelas – … fofo! Estou apaixonada!

Demelza festejou baixinho a confissão de Danielle. O olhar de Ginny voltou-se para ela, exigindo explicações, mas Demelza não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar inquisidor da amiga. Simplesmente parou de fazer coraçõezinhos e apoiou o queixo na mão, envergando um olhar sonhador.

- O Colin pediu-me em namoro! E EU DISSE QUE SIM! – As outras três encolheram-se nos seus lugares, depois de Demelza ter gritado. Por toda a biblioteca ouviram-se protestos contra a quebra do silêncio e Madame Pince parecia fulminá-las com os olhos. Demelza corou e baixou a voz – Ele convidou-me para passar férias com a família dele, no Verão. Não é fantástico?!

Depois das habituais congratulações, todas elas se voltaram para a única que não tinha falado nada, mas Luna parecia não ter reparado nesse pormenor, pois continuou a cantar, de olhos fechados, pelo menos até Demelza lhe dar uma cotovelada e ela parar, para encará-las com uma expressão de interrogação.

- E então? Vais falar o que aconteceu?

- Falar o quê, Danielle?

Demelza levantou-se do seu lugar e posicionou-se atrás de Luna. Depois de colocar ambas as mãos na cabeça da loira, agitou-a vigorosamente.

- Hello! Tem alguém aí dentro?!

Ginny e Danielle riram baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que Luna olhava para Demelza sem perceber nada. Esta colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma expressão irónica.

- Não me digas que estavas sobre efeito de um Strudell!

Luna abriu a cara, como se tivesse percebido finalmente.

- Um Sneazz, queres tu dizer! – Demelza bateu com a mão na testa e abanou-a negativamente, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Pelos sintomas é provável que haja por aí algum escondido. Mas a minha felicidade é normal, visto que o Neville me beijou e disse que estava apaixonado por mim!

Três bocas abriram-se de espanto nesse momento e Luna tinha dito aquilo como quem comenta o resultado de um jogo de Quidditch. Mal acabou de falar, voltou à sua expressão lunática e continuou a canção outra vez. As outras três amigas não puderam conter um sorrisinho entre elas e voltaram a tentar concentrar-se no seu trabalho. Havia coisas que não mudavam nunca!

A atenção de Ginny desviou-se mais uma vez para o Trio do outro lado da biblioteca. Harry cobriu a cara com as mãos, num gesto de cansaço e recostou-se para trás na cadeira. Ela sabia que estava a acontecer alguma coisa com o namorado e que algo estava a deixá-lo preocupado. A única coisa que ela queria era poder ajudá-lo… mas para isso, precisava que ele a deixasse aproximar-se. No fundo tinha a certeza do porquê de não lhe ter contado ainda, o mesmo motivo que o levara a terminar o namoro com ela um ano atrás.

* * *

Remus assistia à cena, divertindo-se com a situação. À sua direita, Sirius tentava encontrar uma posição para se sentar, queixando-se de dores cada vez que se mexia. À sua frente, Marlene gemia baixinho, enquanto colocava um saco de gelo na testa, onde começava a aparecer uma elevação. Mais adiante, Alice fazia uma massagem nos ombros de Frank que também não parecia estar muito melhor do que Sirius e Marlene. Mais ao fundo, junto a uma das janelas da Sala Comum, Joshua Hamilton e Meg Sullivan, seus colegas do quarto ano, esparramavam-se num sofá cada um, enquanto que Deby Lewis, do quinto ano, tinha adormecido numa poltrona, depois de ter passado os últimos minutos a queixar-se que lhe doía o corpo todo.

Após queixar-se pela milésima vez, em menos de dez minutos, Sirius dirigiu um olhar fulminante para o local em que um James sorridente estudava com Lily. Estudava?! Desde quando James estudava?! Remus olhou duas e três vezes e piscou os olhos, para se certificar que não estava a sonhar. Não, James não estava a estudar… LILY estava a estudar… James estava a olhar sorrateiramente para os trabalhos de poções dela, copiando tudo o que ela escrevia. "Típico!" pensou ele, voltando a olhar para Sirius, que agora bufava.

- E eu a pensar que ele ia estar mais calmo este ano, MAS NÃO! ELE ESTÁ PIOR!

O lobisomem esforçou-se por não rir na cara de Sirius. Fazendo uma cara de desentendido, Remus decidiu aproveitar o momento.

- De quem estás a falar, Sirius?

Sirius olhou para Remus com um ar de aborrecimento. Levantando o indicador, ele apontou para James, que exibia o seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Aquele… aquele…. CARRASCO… arrasou connosco no treino! – Sirius apontou para os outros colegas de equipa – Ele pode ser o meu melhor amigo, mas como capitão… putz… ele é mais implacável do que a McGonagall.

Remus viu que James se tinha apercebido do que Sirius tinha dito. Em vez de ficar chateado, ele parecia divertir-se ainda mais. Viu-o levantar-se e dirigir-se a ele, embora Sirius não tivesse percebido o movimento do melhor amigo.

- Ele não me parece estar tão mal quanto vocês!

- É claro que não parece! Ele é o capitão, ele manda! Faz o que bem lhe apetece e arrasa connosco! – Sirius bufou novamente, ao mesmo tempo que James se atirava para o lugar ao lado do melhor amigo.

- Então, Padfoot? Preparado para o treino de amanhã? Eu falei com a McGonagall e consegui que ela reservasse o campo para nós a partir das sete da manhã!

Seis pares de olhos focaram-se em James, com assombro e, mesmo Deby parecia ter acordado com a voz do seu capitão, porque levantou-se num pulo e deu vários passos apressados na direcção dos Marotos.

- O QUÊ?! – Berrou Sirius, antes que Deby pudesse dizer alguma coisa – TU ESTÁS LOUCO, JAMES EDWARD POTTER!

James fez uma carinha inocente. Aquela situação estava a divertir imenso Remus. Não era todos os dias que viam Padfoot gritar com Prongs. Cruzando os braços, recostou-se no seu lugar, para apreciar melhor a cena que decorria diante dos seus olhos.

- O que foi, Sirius? Queres ser derrotado por aquelas cobras sibilantes?! Isso nem parece teu! Tsc tsc! – James abanou negativamente, como se estivesse a repreender uma criança por uma asneira.

- Nós queremos ganhar tanto como tu, James! Mas isto é o cúmulo da exigência! – A voz de Marlene fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez – Assim vamos chegar a sábado e não vamos aguentar-nos em cima das vassouras!

- Quem é que vai cair da vassoura? – Dois animados ruivos, iguaizinhos entre si, fizeram a sua aparição, usando as vestes de Quidditch vermelhas e douradas, e arrastando as suas vassouras atrás de si.

- Nós, se o James não parar de ser um capitão chato!

- Ei! – Protestou o mesmo, atirando uma almofada a Sirius – Não és tu que tens de prestar contas à McGonagall. Quando a gente perdeu aquele primeiro jogo, no ano passado… Nossa, aquela mulher é assustadora!

Fred e George deram um sorriso de gozo entre si.

- Meu caro Padfoot! – Disse Fred colocando uma mão no ombro de Sirius – Isso deve ser de família… porque o Harry…

Fred não chegou a terminar o seu raciocínio porque um outro ruivo entrou furioso pelo buraco do retrato. Ron sentou-se com toda a força junto de Hermione, largando a vassoura no chão.

- Eu mato o Harry! Ele pode ser o meu melhor amigo, mas é o capitão mais cruel que pode existir!

Remus tentou disfarçar o riso, sem muito sucesso, quando se apercebeu que tinha ouvido aquele mesmo argumento da parte de Sirius, momentos antes. Pelos vistos, Fred tinha razão. Era mesmo de família!

James olhou presunçosamente para os seus colegas de equipa, com um ar de quem tinha a razão do seu lado.

- Estão a ver? É o dever de um capitão exigir o máximo da sua equipa!

- Mas daí a quebrá-los todos vai uma grande distância! – Disse George – Deve ser algum tipo de maldição que atinge os capitães. A Angelina Johnson era um amor de pessoa… mal virou capitã… fujam dela. Oliver Wood… esse nem comento.

- Então está decidido, não é? – Todos olhavam para James, incrédulos – Treino amanhã às sete horas da matina! – Vendo que os seus colegas de equipa estavam prestes a saltar-lhe ao pescoço, apressou-se a acrescentar. – Prontos, prontos… eu estou a brincar… o treino é só depois do almoço.

Um suspiro de alívio colectivo percorreu o salão, ao mesmo tempo em que um animado Harry arrastava atrás de si uma cansada e revoltada ruiva.

- Pessoal! – declarou ele para a equipa – Acabei de falar com o professor Lupin e o campo está disponível para nós amanhã, a partir das seis.

- Ah ah ah! – riu Ron muito alto. – Essa é boa, Harry! Quase me assustaste com a brincadeira.

HarrHarry dirigiu um olhar confuso a Ron, para grande desespero dos outros.

- Mas eu não estou a brincar!

Quando Remus achava que o seu motivo de divertimento estava a acabar, outra discussão tinha começado, mas desta vez, dois Potters e ele próprio tinham-se juntado contra um grupo de Gryffindors a reclamar contra os capitães e, pior, contra o próprio professor de DCAT, por não ter recusado reservar o campo àquelas horas.

Era disso que ele teria saudades quando saísse de Hogwarts. Tentando não pensar no que o futuro lhe guardava, apenas se concentrou nos protestos de Ron, nas queixas de Sirius e nos lamentos de Marlene. Tudo ficaria bem um dia. Para quê preocupar-se com isso agora? Mesmo assim, era difícil imaginar como conseguiria passar tantos anos sem as brincadeiras de James, as marotices de Sirius e mesmo sem os sermões de Lily.

* * *

Tinha chegado finalmente o dia do jogo mais aguardado do ano e ninguém queria perder a oportunidade de assistir a um jogo que, supostamente, tinha sido realizado vinte anos atrás. E depois tinha também os próprios jogadores que se tinham tornado uma lenda para as gerações seguinte. Quem nunca tinha ouvido falar dos talentos de James Potter como seeker e capitão, aquele que tinha sido cobiçado pelos maiores clubes de Quidditch, mal saíra de Hogwarts? Ou da barreira impenetrável que era Sirius Black nos aros de marcação? Já para não falar do trio fantástico de chasers Longbotton/McKinnon/Lewis. Para além disso, havia ainda uma curiosidade enorme para saber qual dos dois Potter era o melhor: se o pai, se o filho.

Um James muito ansioso remexia nervosamente o prato, sem ter comido nada ainda. Sirius, pelo contrário, estava com um apetite voraz e aproveitava para namorar com uma animada Marlene. Todos os outros jogadores não pareciam estar prestes a entrar num jogo de Quidditch e agiam normalmente, como numa habitual manhã de sábado.

Harry, sentado na frente de James, assistia divertido a uma Lily, estranhamente doce, a tentar que James comesse alguma coisa.

- Tens de comer, James! Não quero que caias da vassoura!

- Não tenho fome, Lily!

Lily, ignorou os protestos e continuou a tentar enfiar "aviõezinhos" na boca do namorado.

- Harry diz, por favor, aqui a este cobardolas que não há motivo para preocupações. Ele vai capturar aquela snitch, nem que comecem a crescer escamas no corpo do leão de Gryffindor ou que ele comece a sibilar como uma cobra.

James parecia num dilema entre ficar aborrecido por ter sido chamado de "cobardolas" ou ficar animado pela confiança que Lily tinha das suas capacidades para ganhar o jogo.

- Anima-te James! – Fred tinha entrado na conversa, dando um soco nas costas de James, quase o fazendo projectar os cereais na cara de Harry. – Não é à toa que foste considerado um dos melhores jogadores de sempre em Hogwarts. Afinal, és um dos meus ídolos. Não é Jorge?

- Sem dúvida alguma! Quem são os nossos maiores ídolos se não os grandes Marotos?! – os olhos de James brilhavam cada vez mais a cada palavra proferida pelos gémeos, mas este pareciam ter outros plano, para além de o animarem. – Pena que não vás ter o prazer de festejar uma vitória, uma última vez.

A colher cheia de cereais que fazia o caminho para a boca do seeker parou e caiu, das mãos de Lily, com um estrondo no leite. Mais ao lado, Sirius engasgou-se com a comida, recebendo logo palmadinhas nas costas por Remus, que misteriosamente tentava esconder um sorrisinho maroto.

- Como é que é? - James pousou as suas mãos na mesa perigosamente e levantou-se, envergando uma expressão determinada. – Eu recuso-me a perder contra aquelas serpentes! Não quero saber se vou mudar o futuro… MAS-EU-NÃO-VOU-PERDER-ESTE-JOGO!!

E dizendo isto, levantou-se e saiu, dando a leve sensação de que o chão tremia a cada passo que ele dava, tal era a força com que batia com os pés. Frank dirigiu um olhar assustado e confuso para a restante equipa, coçando a cabeça sem perceber nada.

- Alguém me pode explicar o que deu nele? Eu tinha a sensação que um dia ele iria pirar num jogo de Quidditch, mas sempre torci para que esse dia nunca chegasse.

- Pobre James! – acrescentou Fred, num falso tom choroso – Não faz a mais pequena ideia do que lhe irá acontecer!

- Mas afinal como é que vocês sabem o resultado?! – um revoltado Harry cruzava os braços na frente do peito, com uma expressão de "se não me contam tudo agora, vão fazer o triplo dos exercícios no próximo treino". – O meu pai recusou-se a contar-me o que tinha acontecido!

- Meu caro capitão! Nós não sabemos o resultado. Apenas estamos a transmitir o que o teu padrinho…

- …aquela alma santa e caridosa… – completou Jorge, juntando as mãos, como se estivesse a orar.

- … tão disponível para nos ajudar e elucidar as nossas mentes inocentes com boas ideias para os trabalhos de cada dia, nos revelou sobre o jogo de hoje.

Harry não conseguiu conter uma expressão divertida, que se intensificou depois do olhar fulminante que Ginny dirigiu aos gémeos, fazendo-os recolherem-se de volta aos seus respectivos lugares. O resto do café da manhã decorreu sem mais problemas, talvez um pouco pelo facto de James ter desaparecido durante o resto do tempo e de Sirius ter perdido, estranhamente, o apetite e parecer ter perdido a língua.

Quando chegou a hora do jogo, a porta principal do castelo abriu-se de par em par e o estádio foi invadido por centenas de alunos, envergando cachecóis e bandeiras das equipas pela qual torciam. O célebre leão de Gryffindor de Luna rugia no centro da bancada de Ravenclaw, acompanhado por um coro de "Para Gryffindor cantar é lei, Potter é o nosso rei" entoado, de uma forma um tanto desafinada, e acompanhada de uma desastrosa coreografia, pelos irmãos Weasley, enquanto uma envergonhada Hermione, cobria a cara, e Harry ria às gargalhadas das tentativas desesperadas de Ron acompanhar Ginny.

- Vejo que estão animados. – disse uma voz um tanto divertida atrás de Harry. – Bem me parecia que já tinha ouvido esta música, quando a cantaram no primeiro jogo deste ano.

- Oh… parece que uma determinada enfermeira cedeu, finalmente, aos desejos do seu paciente. Tens de me ensinar o teu truque.

- Goza, goza bem. – James mostrou a língua ao filho, enquanto ocupava o lugar ao lado deste. – Ela é aterradora. Acho que já me tinha esquecido disso.

Uns segundos de silêncio reinaram entre os dois, apenas preenchidos pelas notas de música que chegavam aos seus ouvidos bastante distorcidas.

- Vais contar-me?!

- Contar-te o quê? – perguntou James com uma cara de desentendimento.

- Ganharam ou perderam?

- É neste momentos que eu desejaria que não fosses tão parecido com a tua mãe, em certos aspectos da personalidade. Curto e grosso!

- Não tentes enrolar!

- Eu não estou a enrolar.

- Então porque é que não falas?

- Bolas! Porque é que não esperas para saber? Só faltam umas quatro horas para terminar o jogo!

- QUATRO HORAS?! – os olhos de Harry abriram-se em choque – Ninguém apanhou a snitch durante todo esse tempo? Pelas barbas de Merlin! Mas porque raios…

Antes que James tivesse tempo de encontrar uma desculpa para não falar nada, a entrada das equipas em campo salvou-o. A voz de Zacharias Smith ecoou por todo o estádio, anunciando que o jogo estava prestes a começar.

- E ENTRAM AS EQUIPAS EM CAMPO. GRYFFINDORS SÃO LIDERADOS POR POTTER, QUE JOGA COMO SEEKER, SEGUIDO DE LONGBOTTOM, MCKINNON E LEWIS COMO CHASERS, HAMILTON E SULLIVAN COMO BEATERS E SIRIUS BLACK COMO KEEPER.

Uma forte ovação seguiu-se à apresentação da equipa dos leões. James voou na frente, posicionando-se junto de Madame Hooch. A equipa de Slytherin entrou logo de seguida, com Malfoy na liderança. Assim que todos os jogadores se posicionaram, as bludgers foram libertadas e a snitch voou em torno de James e Lucius, antes de desaparecer da vista de todos.

- MADAME HOOCH APITA PARA O INÍCIO DA PARTIDA. E A QUAFFLE PASSA IMEDIATAMENTE PARA AS MÃOS DE MCKINNON.

-Marlene, numa rápida troca de passes com Frank, aproximou-se rapidamente dos aros de Slytherin. Num último passe para Deby, o placar subiu para 10-0, acompanhado de uma forte ovação.

- A BOLA ESTÁ NAS MÃOS DE NOTT, ELE FINTA LEWIS, PASSA PARA WARRINGTON ELE VAI ATIRAR, VAI MARCAR… NÃO MARCOU! BLACK DESVIOU-SE DE UMA BLUDGER LANÇADA POR AVERY E DEFENDE O LANÇAMENTO DE WARRINGTON.

Não demorou para que Frank pegasse na bola e, com um único passe, entregou a bola a Marlene, no outro lado do campo, que logo aumentou o placar para 20-0. Em poucos minutos, Gryffindor marcou mais 30 pontos, enquanto Slytherin continuava em zero. Após a sua sétima defesa, Sirius começou a lançar sorrisinhos trocistas e a fazer uma estranha "dança da vitória", para irritar os adversários.

O jogo foi decorrendo normalmente. Passada a primeira hora de jogo, nenhuma das equipas parecia ter grande vantagem sobre a outra, em termos de eficácia, mas Gryffindor conseguia manter a superioridade numérica, graças a Sirius, que parecia mais empenhado do que nunca em não deixar que a quaffle atravessasse o seu território.

A disputa entre James e Malfoy também ainda não tinha começado. A snitch não aparecera ainda e os dois observavam apenas o jogo que decorria. Foi apenas no passar da segunda hora, quando Gryffindor ganhava 170-60, que a bolinha dourada apareceu pela primeira vez. Como era normal, assim que os dois seekers entraram numa corrida desesperada pela snitch, todos no estádio sustiveram a respiração.

- DEPOIS DE DUAS HORAS, A SNITCH APARECEU FINALMENTE. POTTER E MALFOY DISPUTAM A VITÓRIA. MALFOY VAI NA FRENTE, MAS POTTER ESTÁ LOGO NO SEU ENCALÇO. POTTER ALCANÇA-O, MAS… OHHH!

Fortes assobios e protestos foram ouvidos quando Malfoy deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de James, fazendo perder alguns metros de distância. O tempo que James tinha perdido fora precioso e Malfoy estava prestes a agarrar a snitch, mas uma forte blugder lançada por Meg Sullivan desviou-o do seu caminho. A bola tinha desaparecido outra vez.

* * *

Em cima da sua vassoura, James ainda se contorcia com dores, jurando a si mesmo que ia amaldiçoar Malfoy para o resto dos seus dias se lhe tivesse quebrado alguma costela. Olhando para a bancada viu uns olhos intensamente verdes a fitarem-no preocupado. Momentaneamente teve vontade de sorrir. Era a primeira vez, num jogo de Quidditch, que não recebia um olhar de desprezo da parte de Lily.

James precisou desviar-se quando ouviu um zumbido na sua direcção. Agora sim, os Slytherins começariam a jogar sujo. As suas expressões irritadas diziam tudo e o efeito foi logo sentido. O primeiro a sofrer foi Sirius, quando os dois beaters de Slytherin executaram uma Dopplebeater Defence, atingindo o keeper no estômago com toda a força, quando este não se encontrava numa defesa.

As entranhas de James contorceram-se, mas antes que a sua fúria explodisse, pediu tempo. Ao chegar ao chão, deparou-se com uma cena que nunca imaginou que veria. Marlene debruçava-se sobre o namorado, que estava inclinado para o chão, com um ligeiro tom esverdeado. Se a situação não envolvesse o seu melhor amigo ter sido atacado, James até que acharia piada à situação. Não era todos os dias que se via Sirius Black com uma face enjoada.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter comido tanto no café da manhã. O meu estômago está revoltado! Quando eu apanhar aqueles dois…

A sua frase foi interrompida por um vómito que ameaçou despejar tudo o que tinha ingerido mais cedo.

- James, acho que ele não está em condições de continuar!

- Nem digas isso, Lena! Quem defenderia os aros?! – Sirius respirou fundo, encarando James, com mais confiança. – Eu não vou dar o gostinho àquelas serpentes. Eles vão arrepender-se de desafiarem Sirius Black!

- É assim que se fala, Sirius! – festejou Deby, dando um soco _amigável_ no braço do keeper, tão amigável que o fez massajar o local atingido durante o resto do intervalo. – Vamos acabar com eles!

O ânimo dos colegas de equipa estava no seu expoente máximo. Mesmo Sirius parecia miraculosamente recuperado e envergava o seu habitual sorriso de desafio. Dando as últimas instruções, James decidiu que estava na hora de dar a lição que pretendia nos seus principais inimigos.

Não demorou nem 20 segundos, após o apito, Frank agarrou a quaffle e, fingindo que ia passar a Marlene, enganou os adversários, desviando-se com toda a facilidade, para marcar mais um ponto. Avery recuperou a bola e lançou-a para Nott, este, quando ia rematar, atirou-a de volta para Avery que marcou ponto, deixando Sirius um tanto irritado, por ter sofrido mais um ponto.

- PARECE QUE O ATAQUE QUE SOFREU ESTÁ A AFECTAR O MOVIMENTOS DE BLACK, QUE COMEÇA A COMETER FALHAS. – os assobios de Gryffindor foram a resposta ao comentário de Zacharias e, na bancada, um James demasiado sorridente, divertia-se com a expressão de desagrado que o keeper dos Gryffindor fizera – E A QUAFFLE ESTÁ NA POSSE DE NOTT, ELE É RODEADO POR LONGBOTTOM E LEWIS, MCKINNON VOA NA DIRECÇÃO DELE E TIRA-LHE A QUAFFLE. JOGADA SENSACIONAL DOS CHASERS DE GRYFFINDOR.

James tinha passado horas a massacrá-los com esta jogada. A verdade é que não era fácil executá-la com jogadores agressivos como eram os Slytherins, mas tinha saído melhor do que tinha programado. O público parecia em êxtase e começavam a festejar cada jogada e, cada vez mais. Mas ninguém, ou quase ninguém, esperava que tantas horas fossem passar-se até ao final da partida.

Ao fim das 3 horas e meia de jogo, já todos começavam a ficar cansados. Os Slytherins faziam de tudo para deitar os adversários da vassoura, mas Meg e Joshua defendiam a equipa, das bludgers, na perfeição. Ainda assim, era impossível evitar os ataques físicos directos. Depois de muitas faltas, muitas penalidades cometidas, de Frank ter levado um soco no olho e de Meg estar a sangrar pelo nariz, James foi obrigado a pedir tempo novamente.

Apesar de estarem a ganhar, por 320-180, o cansaço já não os deixava fazer as jogadas na perfeição, tal como tinha treinado. James começava a dar razão às palavras de Marlene, dias atrás, de que, por aquele andar, alguém iria cair da vassoura.

- James, precisas apanhar aquela snitch o mais rápido possível! Nenhum de nós aguenta mais uma hora de jogo! – suplicou Meg, com uma voz nasalada devido ao nariz quebrado, por um bastão de um beater da equipa adversária. Madame Pomfrey tentava em vão parar a hemorragia, já que, devido à fúria que a beater sentia, mais sangue escorria e mais irritada a enfermeira ficava.

Frank apertava um saco de gelo contra o olho, mas o inchaço crescia cada vez mais. Sirius tinha despejado finalmente tudo o que tinha no estômago e encostava-se no ombro de Marlene que bufava de raiva. Joshua, não fosse todo o barulho em volta, teria adormecido no banco, durante o período de pausa, tal era o cansaço que sentia. Nem Deby, que por natureza era energética e eléctrica, conseguia mais aguentar-se em pé. O mesmo desespero que era perceptível na voz de Meg era visível nos outros de todos os outros.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Meg. Aquela maldita bola parece enfeitiçada! Não a consigo avistar em lado nenhum. – explodiu o moreno, sobressaltando Joshua que acabara de fechar os olhos.

- James… - começou Sirius, levantando-se no lugar e colocando a mão no ombro do amigo - ... lembraste das horas que passaste a treinar uma determinada jogada no Verão passado e dos ossos que quebraste para conseguires pô-la em prática?

- Sirius, não estou a gostar a tua expressão! – disse Marlene ao observar o sorriso maroto que o namorado lançava na direcção do capitão.

Mas James pareceu compreender perfeitamente o que o melhor amigo queria dizer, pois retribui o sorriso que alternava entre maroto e malvado.

- Arrasa com ele, Prongs!

* * *

Na bancada de Gryffindor, apenas os gémeos Weasley continuavam a gritar com toda a energia. De tempos a tempos, apenas se ouvia um gritinho de Lily, que se desesperava sempre que via um amigo ser ferido ou James a fazer uma jogada particularmente perigosa.

Harry contava mentalmente o tempo que faltava para o final do jogo. Pelas suas contas não deveria faltar mais do que 5 minutos, pelo que, finalmente, iria saber o resultado do jogo, que o seu pai tanto se esforçava por esconder. A pontuação estava em 370-250 e Sirius tinha sofrido mais pontos nesses últimos minutos do que nas últimas duas horas. Naquele momento, quem apanhasse a snitch venceria o jogo.

Enquanto observava mais uma jogada de Marlene, em que marcava mais um ponto, ouviu mais um gritinho de Lily. Não tardou que percebesse a razão do desespero e Zacharias também percebera.

- PARECE QUE POTTER AVISTOU A SNITCH. MALFOY VAI LOGO ATRÁS E ELES DIRIGEM-SE A TODA A VELOCIDADE NA DIRECÇÃO DO CHÃO. MAS ONDE ESTÁ A SNITCH?! EU NÃO CONSIGO VÊ-LA.

Zacharias calou-se naquele momento, assim como todo o estádio. Mesmo os próprios jogadores tinham parado as suas jogadas. Faltavam poucos metros para atingirem o chão. Se não abrandassem, iriam colidir. Pelo canto de olho, viu Lily apertar com força a mão de Alice e esbugalhar os olhos de medo. Mas no último momento, James desviou-se do chão e vou a toda a velocidade noutra direcção, onde um pequeno ponto de luz brilhava com a luz do sol. Malfoy, apesar de ter abrandado, não conseguiu evitar o contacto com o chão e teve de saltar da vassoura. Todo o silêncio foi logo quebrado pelos festejos da bancada vermelha e dourada e pela voz do comentador.

- GRYFFINDOR VENCE POR 530-250! DEPOIS DE UMA FANTÁSTICA FINTA WRONSKI, POTTER APANHA A SNITCH DOURADA! FANTÁSTICA JOGADA DO SEEKER DE GRYFFINDOR!

Harry olhou de lado para o pai, que envergava um sorriso convencido. Sentindo-se observado, James cruzou os braços e encarou Harry, como que o desafiando para falar o que estava a pensar.

- Exibicionista! – protestou Harry, num falso tom de ressentimento.

- Invejoso!

- Eu não sou invejoso! Eu também posso fazer uma finta Wronski – vendo o ar trocista do pai, apressou-se a acrescentar – Queres que te prove?

- É melhor não… a tua mãe provavelmente mata-me antes do final do próximo jogo, se souber que eu te incentivei a fazer essa jogada.

- Estás com medo?

- Do quê? Da tua mãe?

- Não! Que eu o faça melhor do que tu.

James fixou o seu olhar em Harry, sentindo o impacto do desafio no ar. A expressão de Harry, as palavras do seu "júnior" fizerem o sorriso que estivera em seu rosto desaparecer para ser, rapidamente, substituído por uma expressão de assombro. Ele não teria coragem, pois não? Pois não?

- É impressão minha ou estás a desafiar-me para um jogo?

- Eu? Que ideia! – A sombra de inocência no tom de voz do filho, não passou disso: de uma sombra. James conhecia Harry, tal como conhecia a sua própria tendência para ser um "lobo em pele de cordeiro" – Mas aquele campo de Quidditch que pretendes construir em Godric Hollow, tem de ser usado, não?

James revirou os olhos. Mas algo na sua face mudou. Os seus lábios rasgaram-se num sorriso e os olhos brilharam intensamente. Naquele momento, a alma Marota de James estava de volta e o velho Prongs iria entrar em acção. Harry iria, finalmente, conhecer o significado da frase: James Potter vive para desafios!

* * *

- Este foi sem dúvida o melhor jogo que tivemos até hoje! – dizia uma extasiada Meg, em conversa com o seu colega de equipa Joshua, pelo corredor que levava aos vestiários do campo de Quidditch.

- Sem dúvida alguma! Tenho de dar o mérito a James! E eu a reclamar dos treinos intensos.

- E aquela finta que ele fez? Fenomenal! Nunca tinha visto ninguém a fazê-lo.

Depois de vários minutos a festejar, a equipa de Quidditch finalmente viu-se obrigada a se recolher aos vestiários, para poder transferir a festa para a Sala Comum de Gryffindor. À frente, James ainda pulava abraçado a Sirius, que parecia completamente recuperado do jogo.

Mas os pulos de alegria e os festejos cessaram na porta do vestiários, quando se depararam com toda a equipa de Slytherin a ladear a passagem, com Lucius Malfoy na frente, de braços cruzados. Porém, nenhum dos sorrisos de modificou, com excepção, talvez, de James, que sorriu ainda mais, mas desta vez de escárnio. Ao ver o principal adversário, Malfoy deu um passo na direcção dele, aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Podes festejar, Potter. Mas todos aqui sabem que não mereceste ganhar!

- Desculpa? – o sorriso de James parecia aumentar cada vez mais. – Nós ganhamos, por uma boa diferença de pontos, eu apanhei a snitch, depois de um Finta Wronski que toda a gente está a comentar. Não, Malfoy… eu mereci ganhar sim. Parece que afinal, em cima da vassoura, eu sou o melhor, não é?

Os olhos de Malfoy semicerraram-se perigosamente.

- Podes ter ganho, mas eu continuo a ser o melhor jogador desta escola. Eu faço parte deste estádio!

- Eu admito, pessoal, ele tem o melhor argumento! – disse James para a equipa, que tentava abafar as gargalhadas. Voltando-se para Malfoy acrescentou – É pena que mais ninguém concorde contigo.

Antes que Lucius pudesse revidar, Madame Hooch apareceu ao fundo do corredor, com o seu rosto austero, na sua habitual posição com as mãos na cintura.

- Algum problema aqui?! – perguntou ela para os capitães.

- Não, Professora, apenas estava… a dar os parabéns à equipa. – a voz do loiro saiu carregada de pura ironia.

- Acho bem, senhor Malfoy, porque isto é desporto. E no desporto há que saber ganhar e, principalmente, saber perder. A propósito, Potter, grande jogada!

A expressão de Malfoy não podia ser mais azeda e a de James não podia ser mais triunfante.

- Obrigado, Professora!

- Eu sempre soube que tinhas talento!

Dando um sorriso de satisfação, a professora entrou no seu próprio gabinete, deixando sozinhos os jogadores das respectivas equipas. Foi a deixa de James para entrar no vestiário. No entanto, mal virou costas, sentiu um forte impacto nas costas, que o atirou contra Frank, caindo ambos no chão. Levantando-se rapidamente, sentiu algo escorrer pelo canto da sua boca, que rapidamente verificou ser sangue. Agora sim, o Maroto estava irritado. Com a mão limpou o sangue e encarou de frente, com uma expressão demasiado séria, Malfoy, que ainda apontava a varinha.

- A atacar o inimigo pelas costas, Malfoy? Eu chamo a isso cobardia.

- Eu chamo a isso saber aproveitar uma oportunidade. E isso define os bons feiticeiros dos maus.

Aquele olhar… aquele brilho tinha aparecido em James também. Mais uma vez, os seus lábios contorceram-se num sorriso irónico.

- Oh… aproveitar uma oportunidade! Acho que também sei fazer isso.

E mais uma vez, James Potter iria mostrar que vivia para desafios.

* * *

Mais tarde, na Sala Comum de Gryffindor, a festa decorria animada, com o patrocínio dos Marotos e gémeos Weasley (ou seja, abastecimento da Doces e Duques). James contava, pela trigésima vez como tinha capturado a snitch, quando sentiu alguém dar-lhe uma palmada no ombro.

- Parabéns, James! Aquela jogada foi fantástica!

- Obrigado, Harry! – o olhar de James não podia ser mais sonhador. – Devo dizer que este foi o melhor jogo da minha vida. Nunca me diverti tanto e nunca o resultado final me satisfez tanto.

Harry encarou o "mini-pai" com um ar ligeiramente desconfiado.

- Porque é que eu tenho a sensação de que há mais por detrás das tuas palavras do que o jogo de Quidditch?

A única resposta de James foi a sua famosa expressão Marota.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sempre gostou de Quidditch e o lugar de Hogwarts que mais gostava era precisamente o campo em que decorriam os jogos. Horas depois do jogo, ela não conseguia abandonar aquele lugar, sabendo que ali decorrera um dos melhores jogos a que tivera o prazer de assistir. Não era de admirar o talento inato que Harry mostrara no seu primeiro voo. Devia ser algo que lhe estava no sangue.

Estava prestes a sair daquele lugar, quando um pequeno pormenor captou a sua atenção… algo que não condizia ali. Amarrado num dos aros de marcação, ela avistou um aluno, ainda com as vestes de Quidditch vestidas… vestes de Slytherin, notou ela. Aproximando-se um pouco mais, ela conseguiu perceber uns longos cabelos platinados, que não deixavam dúvidas sobre a quem pertenciam.

Lucius Malfoy estava amarrado no aro, como se _fossem um só_. Foram precisos apenas dois segundos para que McGonagall percebesse o que tinha acontecido ali… dois segundos que culminaram numa poderosa manifestação, que iria chamar a atenção de muitos… mas em especial de uma pessoa.

- JAMES POTTEEEEEER! DETENÇÃO!

* * *


	31. De múmias a maldições

**Nota de Autora:** MIL PERDÕES!!!!! Eu sei, eu sei! Não tem perdão. A única desculpa que eu posso dar é que a faculdade drena todas as minhas energias e, ao final de cada dia, o que mais me apetece é deitar na cama e dormir. Espero que possam compreender o meu lado (porque eu também posso compreender o vosso xD) e que não tenham desistido.

_Lara Lynx Black:_ mais uma vez peço desculpa pelo atraso. Obrigada por continuares a comentar.

_Morgana Bauer:_ Já tinha lido o teu comentário na Floreios e Borrões xD e fiquei felicíssima por esta história te despertar tanto interesse ao ponto de te cadastrares na Floreios só para leres os capítulos. Ainda não poderei postar lá, porque estou sem tempo para escrever o capítulo que está em andamento. Mas estou a pensar em dividí-lo a meio e postar as primeiras páginas, na esperança de que ninguém me mate pela demora, rs. Vamos lá ver como as próximas semanas na faculdade correm. Se não for mais, em Dezembro vou tentar regressar para terminar. Quanto ao teu comentário aqui, eu adoro escrever cenas de Quidditch, por isso fico muito contente por teres gostado também ^-^

_2Dobbys:_ Fico feliz que continues a ter a paciência de esperar =D Se quiseres dar uma espreitadela na Floreios, no meu perfil tem o link para o meu perfil da Floreios. Tenho lá até ao capítulo 34 (estou a escrever o 35)

_Nine Potter:_ Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que gostes =)

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – De múmias a maldições**

Os gritos de agonia ecoaram, uma vez mais, pela rua, sobrepondo-se a todos os sons de feitiços, explosões e vidros a quebrar. Quando os gritos paravam, parecia que a batalha ficava misteriosamente silenciosa, mesmo que todo o barulho fosse ensurdecedor. Poucos eram os que continuavam a lutar contra a aterradora e inevitável morte, tentando defender os familiares ainda vivos e, principalmente os feridos, que eram tantos.

Voldemort observava todo o cenário com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto. Não havia nada que lhe desse maior prazer do que ouvir e ver a dor naqueles reles feiticeiros, que se atreviam a opor-se a ele. O sofrimento e a agonia davam-lhe uma pura sensação de prazer. Aquela era uma batalha ganha e o seu objectivo máximo daquela noite estava prestes a ser atingido… faltava muito pouco. O seu sorriso malvado esmoreceu por um momento, enquanto dirigia o olhar para a mulher na sua frente, que estava abraçada ao filho de cerca de dezoito anos. Ela era o único entrave entre ele e o seu objectivo. Levantou a varinha novamente, pronto para lançar um novo cruciatus.

- Esta espera está a deixar-me muito irritado. Não é bom irritar Lord Voldemort.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face coberta de feridas da mulher. Um choro desesperado tomou conta dela, enquanto tentava resistir à dor que sentia desde o último Cruciatus. O seu corpo que tremia, aliado ao medo estampado nos olhos da pobre mulher, não deixava margens para dúvida de que, aquela noite, era, provavelmente, a pior da sua vida. Voldemort sabia que ela lutava contra um dilema: salvar a vida do filho e, eventualmente, a sua própria vida, ou entregar o destino do homem com quem vivera nos últimos vinte anos nas mãos do pior feiticeiro de todos os tempos.

- Porque está a fazer isto connosco? Não ganha nada com a nossa morte!

- Estás muito enganada, minha cara! Eu ganharei muito mais do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar. O teu marido anda a esconder-me coisas muito importantes… e isso deixa-me muito zangado.

- Eu não sei de nada! – suplicou a mulher entre soluços – Não sei de nada! Tenha piedade.

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada cruel, que logo cessou. As suas pupilas viperinas dilataram-se, como que de uma serpente que observa melhor a sua presa. Mais nenhum traço de ironia bailou nos lábios dele quando deu dois passos em frente e se baixou na frente da mulher.

- Pobre idiota! E desde quando eu, Lord Voldemort, tenho piedade de alguém?

Os seus longos dedos percorreram as rugas precoces de uma face de alguém que fora, em tempo, uma bela mulher, mas cujos anos a tinham marcado da pior forma.

- Deixe a minha mãe, por favor. Ela já disse que não sabe o que o meu pai esconder. Porquê continuar com esta tortura?!

Voldemort desviou o seu olhar para o jovem rapaz. Calmamente levantou-se de novo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra., enquanto observava cada traço do mais novo. Não passava de um miúdo. Um adolescente tolo e inocente. Um pirralho como tantos outros que Voldemort odiava, por viverem de ilusões e ideais de igualdade e bondade. Tolos, na sua opinião. Não existiria jamais igualdade num mundo governado por ele. E bondade… só essa ideia fazia-o rir de tão imbecil que parecia.

- Crucio!

Os gritos da mulher preencheram novamente o ar daquela casa, tornando a atmosfera cada vez mais pesada e cada vez mais irrespirável. O corpo da mulher contorceu-se em agonia, desencadeando, no filho, os seus instintos protectores. Tal como Voldemort tinha pensado: Tolo! Num impulso, atacou o Senhor das Trevas, mesmo que as suas mãos se encontrassem vazias e que a sua varinha tivesse sido destruída muitos minutos antes. Mas antes que o seu ataque atingisse Voldemort, o seu corpo paralisou a meio do caminho. Nenhum músculo foi capaz de se mover… o próprio diafragma parecia ter ficado rígido. O oxigénio não tardou a faltar e o seu corpo, já enfraquecido pelas torturas não demorou a sucumbir à morte, acompanhada por um baque surdo do cadáver a embater no chão. Depois disso, apenas o silêncio.

Demorou ainda algum tempo para que um novo grito fosse ouvido da boca da mulher… mas desta vez nada tinha a ver com sofrimento físico. Os seus olhos abriram-se de puro choque quando a verdade se abatera sobre ela. Desesperadamente, começou a sacudi-lo.

-NÃAAAAAAAAAO! Eric acorda! – qualquer tentativa de acordar o filho foi em vão. Os seus olhos, outrora com brilho, mostravam-se opacos e o peito dele não mais subia na tentativa de encontrar uma golfada de ar. – Não podes estar morto! Acorda! Ele não te matou. Diz-me não estás morto! Por favor…

Voldemort não pôde deixar de apreciar a cena. E dizia Dumbledore que não havia poder maior do que o Amor. Velho imbecil! Aquela mulher tentara a todo o custo proteger o marido e acabara por perder o seu bem mais precioso. De que lhe serviu o amor? Apenas lhe trouxe sofrimento, dor e tristeza.

- Porquê?! Porquê?!

- Muito simples! – disse Voldemort, depois de algum tempo, numa voz estranhamente calma, quase como se tivesse pena dela. – Isso irá quebrá-lo. E quando acontecer, o Ministro da Magia irá dar-me aquilo que eu procuro.

Ao ouvir a voz do Senhor das Trevas, a mulher parou de soluçar. Com força, passou as mãos pelo rosto ensanguentado, de modo a secar as lágrimas e levantou-se antes de dirigir um olhar de ódio a Voldemort.

- Nunca irás conseguir! – disse simplesmente, com os dentes cerrados – Rufus pode ter cometido muitos erros como Ministro… mas ele nunca se deixou quebrar… muito menos o fizeram recuar. – quase que sorrindo, a mulher rematou. – Perdeste! E mesmo sabendo que é impossível, daria tudo para estar presente no dia em que Harry Potter te derrotar novamente… e desta vez para sempre!

- Bem… – rematou Voldemort, como que a terminar a conversa – Se é assim que queres… AVADA KEDABRA!

Mal foi atingida pela maldição da morte, a mulher caiu sem vida ao lado do filho. Mais uma vez, Voldemort sorriu perante a situação. Aquela mulher estava muito enganada quanto à força do próprio marido. Ninguém… mas mesmo ninguém que se diga minimamente humano está imune à dor da perda da família. Rufus Scrimgeour iria quebrar… sim, ele iria. E aí, ele teria algo que lhe daria o poder de controlar todo o mundo mágico, como sempre tinha desejado.

Com passos lentos e calmos, Voldemort caminhou na direcção da porta, sem se importar em passar por cima dos corpos das suas vítimas. Na rua, os seus Devoradores da Morte começavam finalmente a deixar quebrar as barreiras que impediam os aurores de entrar ali. Os seus novos "animais de estimação" continuavam a fazer estragos. O seu peito encheu-se de orgulho pela sua criação. Com eles de novo ao seu lado, ninguém iria opor-se a ele. Mas agora estava na hora de ir embora. Nada mais havia a fazer.

Antes que pudesse dar a ordem de retirada, um grupo de aurores conseguiu penetrar finalmente na rua, com alguém na liderança que Voldemort conhecia muito bem… alguém que estava no topo da sua lista de pessoas a eliminar. James Potter colocou rapidamente os seus olhos em cima de Voldemort, preparando-se para lutar com ele. Mas o Lord das Trevas sabia que aquele não era o momento para se enfrentarem. Não! Ele queria que Harry Potter visse com os seus próprios olhos o que iria fazer ao pai. Queria que ele sentisse na pele, uma vez mais, o que era a dor da perda. Mas Voldemort era paciente. Sabia esperar pelo momento certo para agir e aquele, sem dúvida alguma, não era o momento certo.

Dando sinal aos seus aliados para retirarem, Voldemort desapareceu rapidamente, deixando para trás uma rua completamente destruída e dezenas de mortos que abalariam o mundo mágico no dia seguinte. Agora era só esperar e a bomba cairia!

* * *

O relógio do Big Ben assinalava agora as seis horas da manhã. O céu começava a clarear, anunciando o raiar de novo dia manchado de vermelho e só agora James entrava no apartamento. Àquela hora Lily estava com certeza a dormir, pelo que se deixou ficar pela sala.

Cedendo finalmente ao cansaço, estirou-se no sofá, de barriga para o alto, cruzando os braços sobre a cara. Soltou o ar lentamente e voltou a inspirar fundo, repetindo o processo várias vezes, até que a tensão começasse a abandonar o seu corpo. Mas, assim que fechava os olhos, as mesmas imagens voltavam à sua cabeça, impedindo que o repouso o rodeasse. Uma nova onde de frustração e sentimento de fracasso atingia-o sem dó nem piedade, ao recordar dos acontecimentos dessa noite.

- James?

Bendita voz do além que o tinha tirado da tormenta! Levantando a cabeça, deparou-se com a melhor visão que poderia ter nessa noite. Lily espreitava do fundo do corredor, enrolada numa manta. O seu cabelo em desalinho, cai-lhe pelos ombros e os olhos deixavam trespassar um misto de preocupação e alívio. Um suspiro saiu da sua boca, ao encontrar o olhar de desalento e de criança desprotegida que o marido envergava, e as suas pernas levaram-na quase automaticamente até ao sofá onde se sentou, deixando que James pousasse a cabeça no seu colo.

- Estava preocupada. A Molly disse-me há pouco que estavam todos bem, mas a tua demora estava a deixar-me angustiada.

- Desculpa, Lily. Eu apenas precisava arejar um pouco. Esta foi uma noite para esquecer.

Lily depositou um leve beijo na testa de James e começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos negros. Ela sabia que aquilo sempre o acalmava. Os músculos do seu pescoço estavam tensos e isso era algo raro em James. Lily sabia que algo de grave tinha acontecido, mas o facto do marido aparecer naquele estado era muito pior sinal.

- Foi horrível. Por mais que eu soubesse que iria encontrar um cenário semelhante, nada me preparou para aquilo. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu assisti a um ataque como este. – James fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar aquela imagem da sua mente. – Todos nós ouvíamos os gritos e os pedidos de ajuda do outro lado da barreira. Mas nenhum de nós foi capaz de ajudar. Nem Albus conseguiu quebrar aquele feitiço. Voldemort voltou muito pior do que antes. Ele está imparável!

- Não podias ter feito nada James.

- Mas eu devia, Lily! – explodiu o moreno, sentando-se rapidamente no sofá e apertando os punhos fortemente – Devia haver alguma coisa que eu pudesse ter feito. Se o Sirius lá estivesse ele com certeza ter-se-ia lembrado de alguma coisa. Mas eu…

- Tu não podias fazer nada além do que fizeste, James. – insistiu Lily docemente, puxando James de encontro às costas do sofá e encolhendo-se contra o peito do moreno – Se nem Albus Dumbledore conseguiu… pouco mais havia a fazer.

James passou um braço sobre os ombros de Lily e apoiou o seu queixo na cabeça dela, deixando-se suavemente os cabelos.

- Eu sei! – disse mais calmamente – No fundo eu sei. Mas odeio ter de ficar parado, não poder parar ataques como o de hoje e imaginar que o próximo pode ser bem aqui e eu não poderei fazer nada. Sim eu sei que as defesas são praticamente impenetráveis. Completou ao ver que Lily abrira a boca para falar. – Mas depois do que eu vi hoje… eu acredito no impossível.

Lily encolheu-se ainda mais, mas algo a fez levar a mão rapidamente à barriga, que ali se manteve durante uns segundos, durante os quais a sua respiração foi contida, seguindo um soltar de ar prolongado.

- Estás bem, Lily?

- Acho que a nossa pequenina está com vontade de sair. Acho que tive uma contracção!

A palavra "contracção" fez James pular do sofá e esquecer tudo o que tinha visto naquela noite. A sua mente começou a andar à velocidade da luz, tentando perceber o que aquilo significava e o que tinha de fazer. Mas, quando se preparava para agir, viu Lily revirar os olhos e soltar uma pequena risada.

- Eu não estou em trabalho de parto!

- Mas… mas…

- Eu tive uma contracção! Mas ainda é cedo para a Helena nascer. Portanto, eu vou tomar um banho quente e relaxar.

A expressão desconfiada de James fez Lily deitar-lhe a língua de fora.

- Eu já passei por isto uma vez, lembraste? Eu sei distinguir entre uma contracção falsa e uma contracção verdadeira. Não há nada com nos preocuparmos.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, James sorriu levemente. Pousou uma mão levemente sobre o ventre de Lily e acariciou-a.

- Acho que todas as emoções desta noite deixaram a Lenita zangada. Então… - argumentou ele, roubando um beijo dos lábios de Lily - … se a mamã for dormir descansadinha, a Helena também pode dormir, não é?

- É acho que vou dormir as horas que me restam. Vens também?

- Eu vou daqui a pouco.

James viu Lily levantar-se e desaparecer no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Mal a ela saiu do seu campo de visão, as preocupações dessa noite voltaram mais vivas ainda. Mais uma vez, uma criança iria vir ao mundo no meio de uma guerra. Mas nada previra isso, no momento em que ele e Lily tinham decidido ter mais um filho.

Os seus pensamentos voaram de repente para Sirius. Mais uma preocupação. Onde estaria o melhor amigo naquele momento? Não! Sirius estava muito mais seguro do que qualquer um deles e talvez a divertir-se muito mais. Era o único pensamento que o conseguia deixar um pouco mais tranquilo, naquele momento.

Ele não podia nem desconfiar o quão longe estava da verdade!

* * *

Ron rebolou na cama, pela milésima vez nesse noite. Geralmente era o primeiro a adormecer e um dos últimos a acordar mas, daquela vez, quase não tinha pregado olho. Rebolando uma vez mais, estendeu-se de papo para o ar, fixando os olhos no tecto que se iluminava com os primeiros raios de sol.

Constatando que não dormiria mais, decidiu quebrar um pouco a rotina e ser o primeiro a levantar. Hermione ficaria orgulhosa, pensou ele com um toque de humor. Antes que mais alguém se lembrasse de seguir o seu exemplo, despachou-se a ocupar o banheiro, sempre tão disputado, pela manhã.

Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para que estivesse pronto para deixar o dormitório. Enquanto pegava na sua pasta, verificou que alguns colegas começavam agora a acordar. Foi com algum esforço que conseguiu controlar-se para não se vingar de todas as brincadeiras que sofrera pelas mãos dos irmãos Fred e George, que dormiam tão tranquilamente.

Já na Sala Comum, foi com grande desgosto que constatou que não fora o primeiro a acordar. Mas isso não era de admirar, dado que a pessoa que já ocupava a sala e estudava com concentração, era nada mais, nada menos do que Hermione. Esta não deu conta da chegada do namorado que se aproximou silenciosamente por detrás. Quando pousou as mãos no ombro dela, o corpo de Hermione estremeceu, fazendo-a atravessar o pergaminho com um enorme risco.

- Olha só o que fizeste! – lamentou-se ela dando um soco no peito de Ron, como que a vingar-se pelas risadas dele. – O que pensas que estás a fazer aqui a estas horas da manhã?

Ron continuou a sorrir e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Como assim o que eu estou a fazer aqui? Isso pergunto eu! O que pensas que estas a fazer a ESTUDAR a estas horas da manhã?

Hermione corou vivamente e encarou o pergaminho, tentando, em vão, remover a mancha do papel.

- Os NIEM estão a chegar. Então eu pensei em dedicar mais horas do dia ao meu estudo. Tu sabes como os NIEM são importantes…

Ron sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, fechou o livro que ela tinha à frente e tirou-lhe a pena da mão.

- Diminuindo as tuas horas de sono? O que é que se passa contigo, Mione?

Hermione sorriu carinhosamente e passou a mão no rosto sardento de Ron. Os seus olhos pareceram brilhar por breves instantes, mas no momento seguinte ela recompôs-se novamente.

- Até que não és o trasgo insensível que eu achava que eras.

- Não desvies o assunto!

- Está bem, Ron! Eu confesso. Eu estive até tarde a pesquisar sobre a nova profecia. Como achei que não ia ter tempo para terminar o trabalho de EMA, eu pensei em acordar mais cedo para o adiantar.

- Mas só temos de entregar para a próxima semana!

Hermione revirou os olhos e arrancou a pena da mão de Ron, molhando-a novamente na tinta.

- Ora Ron, até parece que não me conheces! A tua vez: porque estás aqui a esta hora?

- Apenas não consegui dormir mais. – Respondeu o ruivo, encolhendo os ombros.

Ron observou Hermione durante uns momentos, deixando que os seus olhos percorressem cada um dos movimentos que ela fazia com a pena. Uma mecha de cabelo caía-lhe na frente dos olhos e todo o seu rosto se contorcia numa expressão de concentração. Uma leve irritação começou a manifestar-se por um formigueiro na ponta dos dedos, subiu pelos pulsos fazendo-o remexer as mãos nervosamente. Quando a irritação atingiu finalmente o seu limiar a pena foi arrancada… uma vez mais, das mãos de Hermione.

- O que foi agora?

- Mione… nós os dois, sozinhos aqui em baixo, os outros todos ainda estão a dormir… e a única coisa que tu pensas é em fazer o trabalho de EMA… que é para entregar NA PRÓXIMA SEMANA?

Hermione encarou-se como se não tivesse percebido nada. O ruivo estendeu as mãos num sinal de "não é obvio?". A monitora-chefe de Gryffindor era conhecida pela sua inteligência, esperteza e perspicácia. Acima de tudo, era conhecida por chegar a qualquer conclusão muito mais depressa do que qualquer um. Não era possível que não conseguisse perceber uma coisa tão linear como aquela. Outra hipótese era fingir que não percebera, para algum desespero de Ron.

- Mione! A palavra "Namorar" diz-te alguma coisa?

- Ron! Como é que podes pensar em namorar numa altura destas?!

O ruivo cobriu os olhos com a mão e abanou negativamente a cabeça. Tentando superar a sua frustração, pegou em todos os livros da namorada e colocou-os na mochila. Fez o mesmo com todos os pergaminhos e pena. Terminado todo este processo, pegou nas mãos dela e praticamente a arrastou até ao sofá.

- Que momento melhor do que este?

- Eu estou a estudar!

- Mas tu tens imenso tempo para estudar, Mione. O que te custa reservar meia hora para aproveitar com o teu namorado?

Não foi o argumento de Ron que convenceu Hermione, já que este não era muito válido da sua opinião. Foi o modo com ele a olhou. Aquele olhar pidão… algo que vira imensas vezes em Ginny, que a levava a conseguir de Harry o que queria, na maioria das vezes. O efeito daquele mesmo olhar em Ron, não teve uma repercussão muito diferente.

- Está bem… eu posso dispensar uma horinha do meu estudo.

O rosto de Ron iluminou-se num sorriso deslumbrante que quase derreteu Hermione.

- Meu ruivinho maluco! – declarou ela, sentando-se no colo dele e começando a acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Minha sabe tudo mandona! – revidou Ron, selando os seus lábios num beijo, para que ela não falasse nada.

- Sabes que se os teus irmãos nos apanham aqui, vamos ser gozados pelo resto da vida. – Hermione parecia sem fôlego. A sua testa, encostada à de Ron, ostentava uma leve cor avermelhada que não deixava margens para dúvidas de que ela encarava o seu comentário como uma real possibilidade.

- Deixa-os gozarem! Eles têm é inveja. O Fred está encalhado e o George não consegue declarar-se à Angelina!

Hermione riu-se e beijou mais uma vez Ron, no fim do qual ela se encostou no ombro dele, fechando os olhos tranquilamente.

- Voltando ao assunto de ontem…

- … melhor esperar para ver o que acontece. – completou o ruivo, dando um abraço apertado em Hermione. – O que aconteceu à menina que não acreditava em adivinhação e enfrentou bravamente a professora?

- Não vais esquecer isso, pois não? – perguntou ela com um toque de humor na voz, ao que Ron negou com a cabeça. – Acho que já vi tantas coisas no mundo da magia que não duvido de mais nada, principalmente de algo que não posso quantificar.

Meia hora mais tarde, a Sala Comum estava a ser ocupada pelos alunos que corriam apressados para o café da manhã. Ron finalmente deixou Hermione sair da beira dele, a fim de acabar de se preparar para sair, o que o livrou, por uma questão de segundos, das piadas dos gémeos.

Harry foi um dos últimos a descer, juntamente com James. Os dois Potters travavam uma calorosa discussão sobre uma táctica qualquer de Quidditch. Apesar da aparente tranquilidade de Harry, Ron facilmente percebeu o seu ar cansado e uma sombra de preocupação nos seus olhos.

- Ron, meu caro ruivo! Caíste da cama?

Ron assobiou misteriosamente, dirigindo um olhar sorrateiro para Hermione que regressara à sala comum.

- Temos de mudar os nossos hábitos, não é, James?

- Eu continuo a apostar na queda da cama! – cantarolou Harry, recebendo um leve soco no ombro, dirigido por Ron.

O ambiente de aparente tranquilidade não demorou a desaparecer, mal entraram no Salão Principal. Foi desnecessário abrir o Profeta Diário para que se soubesse que alguma coisa de muito grave tinha acontecido. Nas mesas das equipas faltava muita gente e aquelas que liam o jornal abafavam soluços e limpavam discretamente lágrimas. Nenhum deles não disse uma palavra até se sentarem no seu lugar, onde a maioria dos seus colegas já tomava o café da manhã.

Lily e Remus estavam estranhamente calados e Neville falava em voz baixa com a Dean. Ginny, por sua vez, lia o jornal enquanto cobria a boca com a mão, tentando controlar todas as suas emoções. Se Ron já tinha um mau pressentimento quando acordara nessa manhã, ele materializou-se quando chegou ao Salão Principal.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com receio.

Como resposta, Ginny passou-lhe o seu exemplar do Profeta, onde se podia ler em grandes letras logo na primeira página: «Ataque de Devoradores da Morte a bairro Londrino, faz vários mortos e dezenas de feridos. Medo atinge comunidade mágica.»

Pelo canto de olho viu Harry afundar-se no lugar ao seu lado, enquanto lia o título do artigo. Uma necessidade urgente de saber se a família estava bem tomou conta dele. Se havia algo que caracterizava Weasleys para além do seu cabelo ruivo, era o seu super proteccionismo relativamente a qualquer membro da família. Automaticamente olhou para a mesa dos professores, onde Remus os observava. Ao ver a preocupação do ruivo, o lobisomem apenas fez um sinal com a mão de que estava tudo bem.

- Eu não sou grande fã de política, mas posso prever que este ataque irá ter grave consequências no governo bruxo, já para não falar do medo que voltará a instalar-se na população. – declarou Hermione, pegando o jornal de volta e guardando dentro da mala. – Não acredito que, neste momento, o ministro tenha condições de governar.

- Pelo que vocês dizem as coisas já estavam más para o lado dele. Com este ataque, todos lhe vão cair em cima.

- Não era disso que a Hermione estava a falar, James. – retrucou Lily, dando um tapa na cabeça de James. – Se te tivesses dado ao trabalho de ler até ao final, saberias que ele perdeu a família toda no ataque. O homem deve estar de rastos.

- Como é que eu poderia saber disso, Lily?

Lily revirou os olhos e dirigiu a sua atenção para Harry, que, sem se dar conta, coçava levemente a testa.

- Estás bem, Harry?

- Mais ou menos, Lily. Só não dormi muito bem, esta noite.

Em questão de milésimos de segundo, o assunto do artigo foi esquecido e os olhares voltaram-se para Harry. Este apressou-se a tirar a cara de enterro da cara, mas antes que pudesse desviar o assunto, Ginny colocou a sua mão no ombro dele, como que a tentar encorajá-lo.

- É Voldemort? – perguntou ela. Só Ron sabia o esforço que ela devia ter feito para pronunciar aquele nome. Afinal ele tinha esse mesmo "pequeno" problema – Sonhaste outra vez com ele?

Harry colocou a mão dele sobre a dela e sorriu-lhe para a tranquilizar.

- Não, Ginny. Não sonhei com ele. Apenas dormi mal. Só isso.

A expressão de Ginny não era muito convencida. Hermione parecia ter acreditado menos ainda. Ron… esse tinha a certeza de que ele estava a mentir. Conhecia Harry desde os onze anos e podia até dizer que era quem melhor conhecia o amigo. Era nítido que ele não estava disposto a falar e que não valia a pena insistir. Sabia porém que mais tarde ele se abriria para ele e Hermione.

- Talvez seja melhor acabarem o café da manhã. – disse Ron, pelo que recebeu um olhar de agradecimento de Harry. – Está quase na hora da aula.

Foi naquele momento que um aflito Sirius entrou a correr no Salão Principal, como se viesse a fugir de alguma coisa, sentou-se com toda a força no lugar ao lado de Harry e enfiou uma torrada na boca rapidamente, quase se entalando, no processo.

- Eu é que cheguei mais atrasado do que o costume, ou o Salão está muito vazio?

Não era só o Salão Principal que estava mais vazio do que o costume. Os corredores para as salas de aula estavam quase desertos e a grande maioria dos alunos tinha semblantes entristecidos. Era nítido que quase toda a gente tinha perdido alguém próximo ou tinha um familiar ou amigo ferido. No caminho para a aula, quase nenhum deles tinha falado, apenas James a tentar explicar para Sirius o que tinha acontecido.

A sala de DCAT foi-se enchendo aos poucos, mas, mesmo assim, faltava muita gente ali. As gémeas Patil e Seamus foram apenas alguns de muitas pessoas. Lavander dissera-lhes que a avó delas morava naquele bairro e que agora estava em St. Mungus. O tio de Seamus não tivera tanta sorte e tinha sido adicionado à lista de mortes que o Profeta exibia. As conversas de todos não se desviavam desse assunto e foi preciso o professor chamar a atenção deles duas vezes para que as conversas cessassem.

- Hoje vamos apenas recapitular os feitiços que temos vindo a aprender nas últimas aulas. Quem quer falar de cada um deles rápido?

Uma tímida mão levantou-se no meio dos alunos.

- Diz lá então, Hannah.

- Professor… – começou ela – Não era sobre os feitiços que eu queria falar.

- Então é alguma dúvida de uma aula passada?

Hannah Abbout abanou negativamente a cabeça, corando profundamente.

- Era sobre o ataque de hoje. O Profeta Diário falava nos "Ker". O que é isso?

Ron pareceu surpreso com a pergunta da colega. Tinha a sensação de que já ouvira falar dos Ker, embora não se lembrasse exactamente no momento em que lera o profeta.

- Bem… eu creio que o Ministério não vai aprovar que eu vos fale sobre Ker, dado que ainda são menores. No entanto, a minha opinião é que vocês estejam preparados para tudo quando deixarem a protecção da escola.

Não houve um único aluno que não estivesse com toda a sua atenção voltada para o professor. Subitamente, Ron recordou o dia em que Hermione perguntou ao professor Binns o que era a Câmara dos Segredos.

- Ker era uma criatura mitológica que se dizia que levava as almas dos mortos para o Submundo. Durante a primeira guerra, Voldemort criou sete criaturas, às quais deu o nome de Ker. Pouco se sabe sobre elas, apenas que parecem escorpiões gigantescos e são o resultado de uma combinação com poderosa magia negra. Quando Voldemort perdeu os poderes em 1981, essas criaturas simplesmente desapareceram, pensando-se que elas tinham morrido, juntamente com o seu criador.

- E o que os Ker fazem? – perguntou um outro aluno, desta vez de Ravenclaw.

- Além destas criaturas, percebeste mais alguma coisa estranha e sem explicação, nesse artigo?

O rapaz pensou durante uns momentos. Ninguém percebia onde Remus queria chegar, mas Hermione, como sempre, parecia saber exactamente do que o professor estava a falar.

- Muitas pessoas desapareceram sem deixar rasto.

- Sim, Hermione. – concluiu Remus, sorrindo tristemente para a aluna, a mesma expressão, notou Ron, que ele fizera quando Hermione revelara a sua natureza lupina. – É exactamente isso que eles fazem. Não se sabe como, as pessoas simplesmente desaparecem quando são atacadas por um Ker. Não se sabe se estão vivas… não se sabe se morreram… ou se simplesmente foram enviadas para um outro lugar. O que é certo é que elas desaparecem do mundo, como se se tivessem evaporado.

Um silêncio mortal pairou na sala durante alguns minutos. O professor deixou apenas que cada um tirasse as suas próprias conclusões. O que quer que essas criaturas fossem, se Voldemort as tinha invocado novamente era porque os seus poderes estavam em pleno.

Os olhos de Ron percorreram o caminho do professor de DCAT para o melhor amigo. A expressão deste último era indecifrável, mas o ruivo sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça do moreno. Harry estava a remoer-se por dentro.

* * *

Mais uma vez, toda a Ordem da Fénix estava reunida, dentro da sala da directoria ampliada magicamente para o evento. Desta vez, dado que se realizava em Hogwarts, os membros mais novos foram convidados a juntar-se, incluindo Harry, Ron, Hermione e Cedric.

A notícia do ataque de Voldemort tinha chocado tudo e todos e o mundo mágico estava em polvorosa. O medo reinava novamente nas ruas tal como acontecera um ano atrás. Porém, desta vez, todos tinham uma esperança… uma luz na qual todos depositavam a sua fé.

Harry sabia que todos os feiticeiros e bruxas acreditavam nele mas nada disso o fazia sentir-se melhor. Mais uma vez sentia que o peso do mundo lhe caia sobre os ombros e, mesmo que estivesse rodeado de pessoas que o amavam, sabia que esse fardo tinha de ser carregado apenas por ele, pelo menos durante parte do caminho… a recta final!

As notícias que Dumbledore tinha a dar não eram das melhores. O ministro da Magia, tal como era de prever, tinha abandonado o seu cargo. Kingsley Shacklebolt tinha sido nomeado como ministro interino, até à eleição de um novo ministro, mas, apesar de agora ter uma pessoa competente na liderança, a comunidade mágica vivia uma época nada mais do que caótica.

- Harry! – a voz de Dumbledore soou atrás de Harry, quando este se preparava para deixar a reunião. – Posso falar contigo?

Harry fez sinal aos amigos para irem sem ele e esperou que todos os outros saíssem, antes de se sentar na cadeira indicada pelo ex-director. Dumbledore, ao contrário do costume, ficou de pé, junto da lareira, a fixar as chamas que crepitavam.

- Eu sei que deves estar cansado e lamento imenso ter de te carregar com mais esta preocupação. – Dumbledore desviou os olhos para o aluno, sorrindo levemente, mas sem nenhum traço de humor ou alegria. Pelo contrário, era um sorriso sem vida. – Eu descobri a identidade da menina do sacrifício.

Harry foi incapaz de falar. Por um lado desejava imenso descobrir a identidade da menina. Era um desejo um tanto mórbido, uma fixação que o perseguia desde o momento em que vira aquele ritual. Por outro lado, tinha medo de descobrir mais sobre isso. Daquela vez tinha sido a pobre criança. Mas num futuro, não muito distante, a vítima podia ser uma pessoa muito mais próxima, alguém que ele amasse acima de tudo.

- O nome dela é Tfani. Era uma bruxa nascida muggle, órfã, filha de um egípcio e de uma inglesa. Os pais morreram quando ela tinha 4 anos, época na qual passou a morar num orfanato. Até aqui não existe nada que nos leve ao motivo de ter sido ela a escolhida. No entanto, – Dumbledore fez uma pausa prolongada antes de continuar – Ela descende da família que, desde milénios se encarregou de proteger o Livro dos Mortos. O pai dela era, inclusive, guarda do museu do Cairo.

Tal como Harry desconfiava, havia, de facto, um motivo forte por detrás da escolha daquela menina. Snape não escolheria uma nascida muggle à toa.

- Faz sentido. – disse Harry mais para si próprio do que para Dumbledore – A Magia que protege o Livro devia ser poderosa, embora se tenha perdido através do tempo. Usar alguém da família que o protege, é uma forma de demonstrar que está acima de todas essas protecções.

Harry cobriu a cara com as mãos e recostou-se na cadeira, soltando um longo suspiro. Ficou inerte durante o que pareceram ser longos minutos, sem que nenhum dos dois falasse. Mesmo Dumbledore parecia querer dar a Harry aquele tempo, para que ele colocasse as suas ideias em ordem.

- O que vamos fazer agora?! – a voz de Harry saiu num sussurro quase inaudível – O que é que _eu_ vou fazer a partir daqui?!

- Sei o que estás a pensar, Harry. Mas pensa melhor antes de cometeres uma loucura.

Como sempre, Dumbledore sabia exactamente o que passava pela cabeça dele. Uma vez mais, o único pensamento dele recaía sobre o amuleto invisível em seu peito. Como que a responder-lhe sentiu um calou agradável a imanar dele, dando algum ânimo ao seu portador. Finalmente Harry destapou os olhos e levantou-se de rompante.

- Professor, eu já sei o que fazer. Só preciso de mais um tempo para pensar melhor.

- Pensa o tempo que quiseres, Harry. – assentiu Dumbledore calmamente. – Eu estarei aqui à tua espera para ouvir o que tens a dizer.

Harry não esperou mais nada. Correu pelas escadas em caracol e atravessou a elevada velocidade os corredores, quase se derrubando alguém que apareceu na esquina. Do seu bolso retirou o Mapa Maroto e activou-o, procurando a pessoa que pretendia. Acelerando, ele desceu mas dois pisos, até avistar ao longe a cabeleira ruiva de Ginny.

- Ginny! – a ruiva foi imediatamente surpreendida por um forte abraço de Harry, que a apertou como se aquela fosse a última vez.

- Estás bem, Harry?

O moreno afastou alguns centímetros, mas sem deixar de a segurar. Observou cada uma das linhas de preocupação que se formavam no rosto dela, tentando não se deixar abalar e recuar na decisão que tomara.

- Precisamos de conversar!

* * *

- Eu já disse que odeio pirâmides?

- Disseste isso sete vezes nos últimos 5 minutos, Sirius.

- Ei! – protestou o maroto, fingindo-se muito ofendido com as palavras de Bill. – Tenta concentrar-te em descobrir onde estamos exactamente e não em contar quantas vezes eu digo que odeio pirâmides.

- Não dá para me concentrar contigo a queixares-te de meio em meio minuto que estamos perdidos.

- Mas nós ESTAMOS de facto perdidos! Que parte do ESTAMOS PERDIDOS tu não percebeste? PIOR! Perdidos no meio de poeira, rodeados de múmias e desenhos esquisitos e sem ver a luz do dia. Aliás… eu nem sei se a verei novamente.

A voz dramática de Sirius ecoou pelas paredes escuras e frias, repetindo-se várias vezes até se perder no vazio. O mais velho dos irmãos Weasley sorriu divertido, não sem antes revirar os olhos.

- Estás a parecer um velho resmungão. Tem cuidado, Sirius, os quarenta estão quase aí.

Sirius parou subitamente e dirigiu um olhar perigoso para Bill, apontando o indicador para o ruivo.

- Vê como falas, Weasley! Espera até a Fleur começar a ter variações de humor e começar a culpar-te de tudo o que acontece de mal na vida dela. Depois nós conversamos, sobre estar a ficar resmungão.

Mais uma vez, Bill riu, antes de se concentrar em ler o mapa que tinha nas mãos com atenção. A verdade é que ele perdera completamente a noção do lugar onde estavam há três horas atrás e ambos começavam a desesperar sobre a ínfima possibilidade de poderem sair dali inteiros. Aquelas escavações tinham pouco tempo, então ainda não haviam grandes informações sobre os trajectos a seguir.

- Bill, isto é o que eu penso que é? – perguntou Sirius elevando a varinha para iluminar melhor o seu achado.

O mais velho dos Weasleys apressou-se a chegar ao lugar onde Sirius estagnara. O rosto de Bill abriu-se numa expressão de alívio ao verificar o desenho na parede. Com a mão, afastou o pó que impedia de ver a imagem com clareza. Sim… definitivamente era aquilo que procuravam.

- Esta é a entrada para o túmulo do faraó. Só temos é que encontrar um jeito que abrir a passagem.

Sirius não esperara mais nada. Levantou a varinha e apontou-a contra a parede.

- Meu Merlin! Vocês aurores e a vossa incapacidade para esperar pacientemente. Se completasses esse feitiço, aí sim… irias odiar esta pirâmide para o resto dos teus dias, pois terias de conviver com estas paredes em todos eles.

- Calma, Bill, eu não ia rebentar com a porta. Na verdade eu ia fazer um feitiço bem simples. – Sirius não ligou ao olhar inquisidor que o ruivo lhe lançou e apontou a varinha novamente – _Alohamorra_!

Com um ranger ensurdecedor, uma alavanca começou a ser girada e uma porta de pedra começou a separar-se da parede, desviando-se para o lado. O lugar por detrás dela estava escuro e nem a luz das varinhas era suficiente para o iluminar devidamente. Mas, assim que Bill fez um feitiço, espelhos começaram a rodar e, a partir de um pequeno facho de luz, toda a divisão se iluminou.

- O que raio fizeste tu? – perguntou um Sirius embasbacado.

- Elementar, meu caro Sirius. Vivi o tempo suficiente no Egipto para saber que a iluminação de pirâmides se baseia em sistemas de espelhos.

Sirius não ousou argumentar e dedicou-se a observar tudo. Aquele lugar era simplesmente impressionante! Mal a luz incidira nele, centenas de objectos dourados revelaram a sua presença e a sua beleza impar não passou despercebida aos olhos dos dois visitantes. Desde pequenos vasos até grandes estátuas, todas elas aparentavam ser completamente formadas por ouro. Uma escada de pedra estendia-se, na frente deles, até ao andar inferior, ladeada por duas estátuas de cães com um ar sinistro. As suas orelhas pontiagudas e espetadas pareciam ouvir os movimentos dos visitantes e os olhos aparentavam ter vida, como que a estudar cada um dos recém chegados. Tudo neles era assombroso.

Mas mais impressionante do que isso, era a estátua de Amon-Rá que se erguia diante dos olhos deles. Era como se todo aquele brilho dourado do lugar desse significado àquela estátua… a imagem do Deus Sol. Nenhum dos dois homens foi capaz de pronunciar uma palavra, diante daquela visão deslumbrante. Porém não eram necessárias palavras para cada um saber o que o outro sentia, pois ambos sabiam muito bem o impacto de serem os primeiros a entrar num lugar depois de 3 mil anos.

Sirius foi o primeiro a acordar do torpor, dando lentos e desajeitados passos na direcção das escadas. As suas pernas ainda estavam bambas e o seu coração palpitava no peito. Passou a mão no focinho do cão que guardava a entrada e abaixou-se junto de um pequeno vaso dourado, que pegou na mão, antes de voltar os seus olhos novamente para Bill.

- Onde procuramos o Livro dos Vivos?

Bill não reagiu de imediato à pergunta de Sirius. Piscando os olhos ele acordou finalmente para o mundo e fechou a boca que ele não reparara te estava aberta.

- Segundo a tia Joanne, será nos pés da estátua de Rá.

Sirius não esperou mais. Levantando-se, começou a correr rapidamente até à enorme estátua, começando imediatamente a procurar o lugar onde o maldito livro poderia estar.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, Sirius?

- Não sei quando a ti, Bill, mas eu vou agarrar aquele livro de uma vez por todas e sair deste depósito de múmias malcheirosas.

Bill não pode deixar de rir do comentário de Sirius, apressando-se a juntar-se a ele, antes que o auror cometesse algum erro que os obrigasse a passar o resto da eternidade enterrados naquele lugar.

- Acho que encontrei uma abertura na pedra, Bill.

O ruivo estudou com cuidado uma ranhura. Com o dedo seguiu o seu percurso, verificando a existência de um quadrado perfeito.

- Acho que é mesmo aqui a abertura. Precisamos de alguma coisa que funcione como alavanca.

- Isto serve?

O queixo de Bill caiu ao se deparar com o objecto que Sirius pegara. Era nada mais, nada menos, do que um grande e pesado martelo, muito parecido com aqueles que os ferreiros usam, provavelmente usado como arma, na Antiguidade.

- É, acho que isso serve.

- Então arruma-te.

Assim que Bill se afastou, Sirius puxou o martelo atrás das costas e projectou toda a sua força contra a base da estátua, provocando um enorme estrondo, que culminou num amontoado de estilhaços projectados para todos os lados. Ao fim de mais algumas marteladas, a pedra tinha sido completamente reduzida a cacos.

- Lembra-me de nunca mais me meter contigo. – disse Bill, tentando não rir do trabalho de Sirius. Este, apenas lhe mandou um olhar convencido e zombeteiro.

- Ainda tens alguma coisa a dizer sobre eu estar a ficar velho?

Bill abanou negativamente a cabeça, desta vez não escondendo o seu ar de escárnio, e começou a afastar as pedras e retirar a caixa que tinha no interior. Tal como todos os objectos daquele recinto, também era dourada e era completamente esculpida com símbolos.

- Bem… parece que encontramos!

- Parece que sim, Bill. Vamos é sair daqui.

Antes que pudessem levantar-se um barulho foi ouvido atrás deles, fazendo-os apontar as varinhas de imediato para a porta. Mas o barulho seguinte não veio do exterior, veio de muito perto deles. Sirius e Bill entreolharam-se assombrados e desviaram imediatamente o seu olhar para o túmulo do faraó.

- Oh-ow!

Foi a única palavra que os dois pronunciaram em uníssono, antes da tampa do sarcófago começar a deslizar, sem ninguém a estar a mover. Bill olhou uma vez mais para a caixa nas suas mãos e começou a ler os símbolos.

- Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para ti, Sirius!

- A boa primeiro, por favor.

- Bem… a boa é que encontramos o Livro.

- E a má? – Sirius não tirava os olhos do sarcófago, quase que antecipando a notícia que Bill lhe daria.

- A má é que activamos a maldição do faraó!

Como resposta às palavras de Bill, duas mãos saíram do sarcófago e seguram-se nos lados, içando o restante corpo da múmia, completamente coberta de farrapos empoeirados e amarelados. Os seus olhos estavam tapados mas algo no âmago dos dois intrusos lhes dizia que ela não precisava deles para detectar a sua presença.

- Pelas barbas de todos os feiticeiros do mundo! – gemeu Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que uma múmia esfarrapada focava a sua atenção nos invasores do seu túmulo. – Vamos simplesmente sair com calma e rezar para que ela não venha atrás de nós, ok?

Ao seu lado, Sirius apenas ouviu um murmúrio de concordância. Podia ver, pelo canto de olho, que Bill segurava com toda a força a caixa dourada, onde estava a razão pela qual haviam explorado os labirintos amaldiçoados daquela pirâmide.

Foi Sirius quem deu o primeiro passo na direcção da porta, com toda a calma, mas, assim que o seu pé pousou no chão, um rugido vindo da múmia impediu-o de continuar. Para seu grande desgosto, outro rugido foi ouvido mais ao longe, seguido de barulhos estranhos.

- Tenho um mau pressentimento! – as famosas últimas palavras. Como que a responder ao pensamento verbalizado de Bill, uma mão saiu do chão e logo uma outra múmia se ergueu na frente dos seus olhos. À volta dos dois, todo o chão de terra batida começava a ser rompido por dezenas de múmias furiosas que cambaleavam na sua direcção.

- CORRE!

Foi mais uma frase inconsciente do que uma ordem premeditada, mas fosse o que fosse, Bill não esperou por uma segunda instrução. Segurando firmemente a caixa apressou-se a seguir Sirius, enquanto as múmias começavam a levantar-se, cambaleantes, rugindo e agitando longas espadas e machados para eles. No cimo das escadas uma delas os aguardava, mas Sirius foi mais rápido em lançar-lhe um feitiço que a atirou contra a parede e libertou o caminho.

Os dois homens lançaram-se numa corrida desenfreada, mal se lembrando que não sabiam onde estavam e que poderia demorar horas até encontrarem saída. Mas não havia tempo para olhar o mapa ou fazer um feitiço de orientação, porque as múmias eram demasiado rápidas e aproximavam-se em grandes passadas.

- _Reducto_!

Os feitiços eram lançados por cima do ombro, sem nem olhar para trás. Por vezes uma múmia era atingida, mas nada parecia fazê-las parar. A magia que emanava delas era poderosa, mas ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante. Para acabar com todas as suas esperanças, a luz que se via ao fundo do túnel foi entrecortada por sombras a mover-se.

- Boa! Era só o que nos faltava. MAIS MÚMIAS! – protestou um Sirius ofegante, lançando mais um feitiço contra uma delas. Esta foi contra a parede, perdendo pelo caminho a cabeça e um braço. Mas, para desespero dos dois membros da Ordem, ela não tardou a recompor-se e a prosseguir o ataque. – Como é que se mata uma múmia?

- Eu sabia. Espera aí, deixa-me pensar!

- Então pensa rápido, Bill, porque a elas estão quase a apanhar-nos.

Como que cumprindo as palavras de Sirius, a múmia do faraó virou a esquina, seguida de um exército, aproximando-se rapidamente. O seu olhar fixava-se não nos dois invasores, mas na caixa nas mãos de Bill. Parecia que tudo o que lhe interessava era proteger o livro, como se fosse essa a sua missão. Missão! Era isso! Foi como se uma luz se acendesse nos olhos de Bill, de tão brilhantes que estavam.

- Agora me lembro o que é que eu tinha ouvido sobre a maldição do faraó.

- Desenvolve, Weasley! – Sirius lançara mais dois feitiços, mas nada parecia fazer recuar as múmias.

- Existem três leis das múmias. A primeira é: se chegar o momento delas virem à vida, elas viverão para cumprir a sua missão. Se alguém as invocar, elas viverão para servir quem as invocou. Se o seu túmulo for profanado, como no nosso caso… – Bill engoliu em seco – … elas viverão para destruir os invasores.

- Isso não ajudou muito!

- O que eu quero dizer é que devemos dar-lhes o livro de volta.

- ESTÁS MALUCO? Depois disto tudo não vou devolver-lhes o livro.

Bill encolheu os ombros em resposta, antes de colocar a caixa sobre o braço esquerdo e empunhando a varinha com a mão direita.

- Então vamos ter de correr muito! E elas vão perseguir-nos até conseguirem o que querem. A não ser que sejam destruídas. – antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa em protesto, Bill acrescentou. – E eu não sei matar uma múmia. Espero que saibas.

Sirius respirou fundo, tentando pensar na melhor opção, mas o barulho das múmias a aproximarem-se de todos os lados não o deixava pensar.

- Não podemos matá-las com magia. – o Auror lançou um olhar piedoso para a sua varinha, como se se estivesse a debater entre correr e executar o que tinha em mente. – O Sr. Olivaras vai degolar-me depois do que eu vou fazer com a minha varinha. _Gládiu_!

A varinha de Sirius começou a alongar-se nas suas mãos e a ganhar uma nova forma. Rapidamente se converteu numa espada, sob o olhar, ao mesmo tempo, fascinado e descrente de Bill.

- Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer, Sirius.

- Mantém a tua varinha a postos, Bill, porque eu não uso uma espada desde o tempo em que eu frequentei a academia de Aurores. – antes de empunhar a espada, acrescentou – E o que quer que aconteça, não devolvas esse livro. Eu quero ter um motivo para matar a Joanne, depois que isto terminar.

Logo que finalizou a frase, Sirius colocou-se na frente de Bill e respirou fundo, aguardado a chegada das múmias. A primeira atacou numa questão de segundos, mas Sirius estava preparado e, com um leve agitar da espada, a múmia desfez-se em poeira. O ânimo dos dois pareceu elevar-se nesse momento.

- Toma lá seu monte de trapos! – proferiu Sirius, animadamente, enquanto trespassava mais uma.

- Pelo menos alguém aqui está a divertir-se. _Astùla_ – A múmia que Bill tentava afastar de Sirius estilhaçou-se, mas logo se reergueu da terra – Embora eu deva admitir que… _Reducto_… que está a resultar!

- Claro que está! – A voz de Sirius soou "estranhamente" convencida. Outra múmia explodiu em pó, fazendo-o tossir. – Estamos a falar de mim… o melhor dos Marotos.

Bill riu-se enquanto a última múmia era pulverizada. Dos seus lábios escapou-se um suspiro de alívio, mas o peso da caixa nas suas mãos lembrou-o de que não poderia baixar a guarda até estar seguro em Hogwarts. Sirius preparava-se também para suspirar, mas um novo rugido veio até eles.

- Eu já disse que odeio pirâmides? – choramingou Sirius não querendo acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Odeio admiti-lo, mas eu começo a concordar contigo!

Antes que mais um exército de cadáveres aparecesse novamente, Sirius segurou no braço de Bill, arrastando-o dali para fora, na direcção da luz exterior. Porém, parecia que o próprio livro não queria sair dali. Numa questão de segundos, o chão começou a tremer e logo o tecto começou a rachar perigosamente. A face de Bill ficou pálida e os seus olhos fixaram-se no chão, como tentando perceber o que fizera de errado.

- Acabei de me lembrar da segunda parte da maldição do faraó. – foi o que conseguiu dizer – "Aqueles que profanarem o túmulo e ousarem atravessar o seu portão, encontrarão no meio da areia a sua maldição". – Os seus olhos castanhos cruzaram-se por segundos com os azuis de Sirius, estes carregados de uma profunda compreensão. - Vamos ser enterrados vivos.

- Quando eu acho que este dia não pode piorar mais, apareces-me com mais uma maldição que me surpreende.

O auror revirou os olhos ao ouvir o som de mais múmias a aproximar-se, um barulho ensurdecedor de pedra a rachar. Deu uma olhada à caixa nas mãos de Bill e depois para o tecto do qual pesadas pedras começavam a soltar-se. Observou cada detalhe do objecto pelo qual se arriscara tanto naquele dia. Não, ele não poderia desistir. Disso dependia o sucesso do seu afilhado e o destino do mundo mágico. Não tinham muito tempo até ao tecto desabar, mas ainda restava uma última esperança.

- Bill… antes que me esqueça, foi um prazer conhecer-te!


	32. Na mente do inimigo

**Nota da autora:** Aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpem-me pela demora. Lara Lynx Black obrigada pelo comentário =) A todos um Ano de 2009 cheio de coisas boas.

Beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Na mente do inimigo**

Já dizia um autor muggle, muito sabiamente, que nenhum caminho é longo demais quando um amigo nos acompanha. Dumbledore podia comprovar isso na sua própria história. Mas mais do que ele próprio, ele via esse provérbio espelhado no rapaz que estava sentado na sua frente.

O seu antigo escritório estava silencioso, embora várias pessoas ocupassem o seu interior. Remus, Joanne, McGonagall, James… todos eles estavam particularmente agitados, por um motivo do qual Dumbledore tinha plena consciência. Recordando-se disso, olhou uma vez mais para o relógio da parede, que denunciava as duas horas de espera que tinham passado. Sirius e Bill já deviam ter chegado e atrasos eram quase sempre por maus motivos.

Harry, pelo contrário, não parecia muito preocupado pelo facto do padrinho não dar notícias. Talvez ele soubesse algo mais do que estava a querer dizer. Ou talvez não! Dumbledore escondeu o sorriso que se formou nos seus lábios ao constatar a mão de Harry a segurar uma outra, muito mais clara e delicada. Eis ali o motivo pelo qual ele se aparentava calmo. Ginny Weasley também estava presente!

- Eles já deviam ter chegado! – protestou James, quebrando o silêncio pela milésima vez – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Tem calma, James. Eles são adultos. Sabem tomar conta deles.

James lançou um olhar descrente a Joanne, que soltou rapidamente um "ou talvez não!". Os dois Marotos presentes estavam visivelmente preocupados, mas Remus disfarçava melhor do que James que, de minuto a minuto, espreitava pela janela como se fosse ver Sirius aparecer a voar numa vassoura a qualquer momento.

Não demorou muito tempo para que as perguntas que todos faziam em suas mentes fossem respondidas. Com um estrondo, a porta da sala abriu-se e bateu com força contra a parede, dando passagem a dois homens, com umas caras não muito satisfeitas. Dumbledore não conseguiu conter um sorriso brincalhão, bem como quase todos os presentes, quando as figuras de Bill Weasley e Sirius Black se revelaram, totalmente cobertos de poeira. Bill, incrivelmente, dava a sensação de ter mudado a cor do cabelo para castanho, tal era a quantidade de terra e areia que o cobria.

Sirius trazia nas mãos uma caixa dourada. Dando longas passadas furiosas até à mesa de McGonagall, deixou cair em cima dela a caixa, espalhando poeira por todos os lados, juntando-se ao montinho de terra que a sua própria roupa tinha largado. Nesse instante, James abafou uma gargalhada. No entanto, não foi a tempo de não ser ouvido por Sirius e, no mesmo instante, o recém-chegado fulminou o melhor amigo com o olhar, apontando-lhe, perigosamente o dedo indicador.

- Nem… uma… palavra! – proferiu Sirius, numa voz perigosa, antes de voltar a sua fúria para Joanne – Maldição do Faraó? MALDIÇÃO DO FARAÓ!! Que tinhas na cabeça quando nos enviaste para lá à procura do maldito livro?

Agora tinha sido a vez de Joanne se controlar para não rir na cara de Sirius, mas a professora manteve a sua pose séria, embora os seus lábios se começassem a contorcer numa expressão engraçada.

- Eu parti do princípio de que o Bill sabia o aconteceria assim que pegasse no livro. Eu contei-lhe vezes sem conta as leis das múmias.

- Eu tinha cinco anos! – exasperou-se Bill, quase parecendo uma criança desesperada a fazer birra. – E eram HISTÓRIAS! Supostamente deviam ser apenas para assustar crianças desobedientes! Nunca pensei que tivesse, algum dia, de fugir de um bando de múmias mal cheirosas.

Se alguém até aí tinha conseguído controlar-se, o mesmo não aconteceu agora, contribuindo, em muito para aumentar a frustração dos dois homens.

- Vamos lá ver o que está dentro da caixa, então. – interrompeu Dumbledore, quando Sirius se preparava para retrucar. – Joanne?

A professora de EMA não esperou outra instrução. Com alguma expectativa ela avançou para a caixa e tocou nela com a mão direita. Os seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança que sonha acordada e o seu sorriso era o de quem ansiava por descobrir os segredos daquele objecto.

- Segundo os escritos da caixa, o Livro dos Vivos foi encerrado aqui, no reinado de Tausert, uma rainha do Antigo Egipto, o que me leva a pressupor que tenha sido na mesma época em que esconderam o Livro dos Mortos de Tebas, perto de Coptos, onde vocês encontraram este.

- Então nós encontramo-lo, não é?

A pergunta de Sirius soou mais como uma súplica do que propriamente com uma dúvida. O Maroto espreitava por cima do ombro de Joanne, como que a perceber se o que ela lia ali era verdade.

- Não sei, Sirius. Só abrindo a caixa. – o olhar de Joanne dirigiu-se para Harry, que permanecera silencioso, até aí, ao lado de Ginny. – Queres ter a honra?

- Não faço propriamente questão mas…

O Gryffindor aproximou-se lentamente da caixa, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de entusiasmo, muito ao contrário de Joanne. As suas mãos percorreram a ranhura da caixa e estudaram-na, quase como se soubesse exactamente o que devia fazer e, num movimento discreto, ouviu-se um clique, que culminou no abrir da tampa. O único som que se ouvia era o leve ranger das dobradiças, tal era a expectativa de todos. No entanto, o corpo de Harry impossibilitava que alguém conseguisse ver o que estava lá dentro.

- Então? – incentivou Joanne, perante a demora de Harry em falar, mas logo deu um pulo quando o moreno fechou a tampa da caixa com força. – O que foi?!

Harry virou as costas para a caixa e cruzou as mãos no peito, encarando aborrecido o padrinho e Bill.

- Isto é algum tipo de brincadeira do primeiro de Abril? É que se for, devo dizer-vos: estamos em Maio!

Expressões confusas bailaram nas faces de todos os presentes, principalmente de Sirius que arregalou os olhos e afastou Joanne e Harry do caminho, abrindo também ele a caixa. Mesmo com tanta poeira na cara, foi possível ver a pele de Sirius empalidecer, logo ficando vermelha.

- O que é que se passa? Não está aí dentro o Livro?

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Sirius fulminou Joanne, antes de colocar a mão dentro da caixa dourada e voltou a tirá-la, trazendo algo nela, que deixou todos boquiabertos por uns segundos, em silêncio, que estourou numa gargalhada, contida durante tanto tempo, por James e Joanne.

- Vocês acham piada? – protestou Bill, não querendo acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. – Não foram vocês que se perderam durante horas no meio de uma pirâmide, enfrentaram múmias e correram desesperados para não serem enterrados vivos, com o tecto a desabar sobre as vossas cabeças.

- Então, rapazes! – Remus escondia, também ele, o sorriso maroto – Têm de admitir… tem uma certa graça que uma caixa, supostamente fechada durante 3 mil anos, ao ser aberta tenha, em vez de um Livro, apenas areia!

Dumbledore observou com algum divertimento a areia escorrer das mãos de Sirius. No entanto, uma profunda preocupação começou a envolvê-lo. Se o Livro de Vivos não aparecesse, começavam-se a esgotar as suas opções para derrotar definitivamente Voldemort. A sua atenção foi para Harry que, passado o aborrecimento inicial, ria-se agora também da irritação do padrinho.

- Mas o que significa isto então?

- Apenas significa que vamos ter de continuar a procurar, Sirius. Não podemos deixar que esta oportunidade nos escape por entre dos dedos.

Sirius atirou-se para uma das poltronas da sala e deixou cair os braços para os lados, em sinal de rendição, mal reagindo às palavras de James.

- O Livro tem de existir em algum lugar! Não há mais nenhum exemplar, tal como existem vários do Livro dos Mortos? – a pergunta de McGonagall foi dirigida directamente a Joanne. Esta assentiu com a cabeça, despertando imediatamente Sirius.

- Sabias que existia outro e mesmo assim mandaste-nos para aquele ninho de múmias mal cheirosas?

- Este não é apenas uma cópia do Livro, Sirius. – Explicou Joanne, como se estivesse a falar para um aluno – É o original! Pensas que eu não tentei encontrar respostas naqueles que já foram encontrados antes de vos enviar nesta tarefa?

Sirius suspirou resignado e levantou-se, pegando num pacote longo que Bill tinha nas mãos, no qual ninguém reparara, e desembrulhou-o, revelando uma longa espada brilhante.

- Alguém pode reverter o feitiço por mim e devolver-me a minha varinha? Eu não me lembro do contra-feitiço.

Já com a sua varinha no bolso e com a maior cara de desalento do mundo, Sirius não esperou que mais nada fosse dito e saiu da sala, provavelmente para tomar um banho o quanto antes e refrescar as ideias. Não era só Sirius que estava desapontado. Passado o divertimento inicial, todos se começavam a dar conta da gravidade da situação e os ombros começavam a descair em desânimo.

- Meus caros, creio então que a nossa reunião termina aqui. – assim que Dumbledore falou, Harry trocou com ele um olhar cúmplice, percebendo onde o ex-professor queria chegar. – Se não se importarem, gostaria de falar a sós com o Harry e a senhorita Weasley.

Sem dizerem mais nada, cada um dos presentes foi saindo. Joanne deu um último olhar à caixa, Remus deu uma palmadinha de consolo no ombro de Bill e os dois saíram seguindo McGonagall. Restou apenas James que, antes de sair ainda falou para Harry.

- Vêmo-nos daqui a pouco. Espero-te nos aposentos do Remus.

A porta foi encostada devagar, quase nem perturbando o silêncio entre aquelas três pessoas. Ginny era a mais silenciosa de todos, apenas observando cada movimento e cada palavra proferida até aí.

- Creio que já tenhas decidido o que fazer.

Desde a manhã daquele dia, quando Harry tinha saído a correr daquele mesmo gabinete, Dumbledore tinha uma ligeira desconfiança do que o moreno iria fazer. Mas, mesmo assim, aguardou que o próprio lhe falasse.

- Eu sei o que tenho de fazer. – concordou o Gryffindor. – Apenas não sei se irá resultar.

- E também estou certo de que a Senhorita Weasley está a par da decisão.

Ginny sorriu levemente, concordando com a cabeça.

- Da última vez que ele fez uma coisa do género, eu quase morri de ataque. Pelo menos agora eu estou preparada para eventuais desvios no plano.

Harry revirou os olhos, como se algo na conversa que os dois tinham tido tivesse saído para fora do seu plano traçado, o que era reforçado pela expressão de triunfo que agora a ruiva envergava.

- Eu vou pedir, mais uma vez, ajuda a Horus. Não tenho a certeza de que ele me vá ajudar de novo, mas preciso de tentar.

Dumbledore recostou-se na cadeira e observou com curiosidade o aluno. Só aí reparou em algo que lhe tinha escapado até aí. Sorriu interiormente quando o pensamento de que estava a ficar velho surgiu. Há uns anos atrás isso não teria escapado. Mas ali estava a prova viva de que até a sua mente tinha falhas. Harry tinha perdido o receio do poder que carregava. Além de resignado com o seu destino, ele parecia, finalmente, estar a aceitar que talvez não tivesse tanto azar na vida como sempre tinha achado.

- E eu estou aqui para controlar as propostas que tu fazes, Harry Potter!

A mais nova dos Weasleys cruzou os braços na frente do peito, num gesto de quem não tolerava que a contrariassem. Harry fingiu que não tinha ouvido o comentário da namorada mas os seus olhos não conseguiam enganar Dumbledore. Ele estava, de facto, muito mais aliviado por ter compartilhado com ela todas as suas preocupações, embora não o quisesse admitir.

Os olhos verdes de Harry fecharam-se… a concentração transpirou por todos os seus poros… a respiração acalmou e a sua magia fluiu. Não demorou mais do que cinco segundos até que o Olho de Horus se revelasse uma vez mais. Com a sua aparição veio também um portal, que surgiu no meio do gabinete e se abriu, perante o olhar fascinado de Dumbledore e de Ginny. Quando finalmente Harry abriu os olhos, o portal deu passagem à figura deslumbrante do Deus Egípcio. Os olhos de Falcão de Horus percorreram o lugar e fixaram-se no seu herdeiro, ao mesmo tempo em que o portal desaparecia atrás de si.

- Orgulhoso… teimoso… persistente… inconveniente… incómodo… por vezes até arrogante! – enumerou o Deus dando pequenos passos na direcção de Harry. – E no entanto, eu escolhi-te! Seth faz questão de me recordar isso sempre que Rá ordena que o dia se levante.

- Quem ouvir pensa que eu só tenho defeitos!

Horus riu baixinho diante da provocação do mortal por si escolhido.

- Não… pelo contrário! Tens muitas qualidades, ou então não transportarias esse medalhão que tens ao peito. – Horus ignorou o revirar de olhos de Harry – Deixa-me adivinhar: queres um conselho… queres dar vida a alguém… queres que te diga onde está um objecto procurado! Escolhe uma opção.

Dumbledore observou divertido o moreno fechar a cara. Parecia que a fama de Horus sobre não tolerar insubordinação não era bem verdade… ou talvez não se aplicasse apenas a Harry.

- Isso quer dizer que me vais ajudar?

- Não!

- Como assim, não?!

- Não te vou dizer como derrotar Voldemort, não vou devolver a vida a Tfani, não te vou dizer onde está o Livro dos Vivos. – antes que Harry pudesse contestar, Horus continuou – Vais ter de descobrir por ti próprio, Harry.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda!

O resmungo de Harry quase não foi ouvido, mas não passou despercebido ao Deus, que, embora não lhe fosse possível sorrir, dado a sua cabeça de falcão, os seus olhos rasgaram-se numa expressão de divertimento.

- Procura as respostas no teu coração e quando as encontrares, eu te ajudarei.

Com estas palavras, Horus começou a desvanecer, até que desapareceu, deixando os três ocupantes da sala de novo sozinhos.

- E agora o que fazemos? – arriscou Ginny, antevendo a explosão do namorado.

- Para já nada. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente. A verdade é que ele tinha a sensação de que Horus não os ajudaria, mas preferira que Harry ouvisse isso dele próprio. – Um dia encontrarás a resposta, Harry, tenho a certeza.

- Quando, Professor? Só hoje já perdemos duas oportunidades fantásticas: primeiro o Livro desaparecido e agora isto! O senhor sabe do que Voldemort é capaz e não podemos deixá-lo à solta mais tempo!

- É preciso termos calma, Harry.

Calma era uma palavra que Harry parecia não conhecer nesse momento. Todo o auto-controle que ele tinha demonstrado naquele dia foi por água abaixo diante das palavras de Horus. Nervosamente, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, até que, ao passar ao lado de Ginny, ela lhe segurou na mão e o olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- O professor Dumbledore tem razão. Precisamos ter calma.

E se Dumbledore tinha dúvidas, naquele momento tinha a certeza: todos na vida precisavam de um suporte, às vezes um amigo, ou até os pais. No caso de Harry, Ginny era esse suporte, que estava ali para não deixar que ele desabasse. Num segundo ele tinha explodido, no outro ele tinha-se acalmado.

- Está bem. Eu vou esperar e procurar a "tal" resposta.

- É assim que se fala, Harry.

Harry tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um mover de lábios sem vida que logo cessou.

- Acho que é melhor regressar. Está quase na hora de recolher e ainda tenho de ir falar com o meu pai.

Acenando com a cabeça a Dumbledore e pegando na mão de Ginny, ele saiu calmamente, tentando não demonstrar o desapontamento que sentia.

Dumbledore preparava-se para deixar também ele a sala, quando as chamas da lareira ficaram subitamente verdes.

- Minerva? – a voz podia ser completamente vazia e desprovida de emoções, muito ao contrário do habitual no seu dono, mas nem por isso, Dumbledore deixou de a reconhecer como pertencendo a Rufus Scrimgeour. – O Albus está aí?

O ex-director caminhou até à lareira, onde a cabeça do antigo ministro da magia flutuava.

- Estou aqui, Rufus.

- Ainda bem que te encontro, Albus. Preciso de falar contigo.

Dumbledore observou cada pormenor da face do ex-chefe de aurores. Apesar de pouco nítida devido às chamas da lareira, era possível ver umas profundas olheiras e uma pele pálida escondidas pela espessa barba ruiva. Ali estava a face de um homem que, numa questão de horas, perdera tudo o que amava.

- Irei ter contigo daqui a 5 minutos. – anunciou o director enquanto as chamas voltavam à sua cor normal.

A calma que sempre caracterizara Dumbledore foi momentaneamente abalada no instante em que a via Flú o enviava para a casa de Rufus. Dava a impressão de que, desde a noite anterior, nada tinha sido tocado. Até as manchas de sangue, resultantes das torturas à sua família, permaneciam ali no chão da sala. Apenas os corpos deles tinham sido retirados.

Rufus estava sentado naquela que era provavelmente a poltrona que ocupava habitualmente, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Nada nele parecia o Ministro arrogante e prepotente que ainda dias antes tinha falado com ele. O seu corpo tremia levemente e, por uns momentos, Dumbledore pensou que ele chorava. Mas, no minuto seguinte, o seu rosto fixou-se no ex-director e os seus olhos abriram-se numa expressão de quase loucura.

- Tens de me ajudar, Albus. Eu não sei mais a quem recorrer.

- Do que estás a falar, Rufus?

Num pulo, o ruivo levantou-se e segurou Dumbledore pelos braços, levando-o até ao sofá mais próximo e empurrando-o para ele se sentar. Rufus, pelo contrário, iniciou uma caminhada nervosa pela sala.

- Ele quer enlouquecer-me. Ele quer enlouquecer-me para conseguir o que quer. Foi por isso que Ele veio cá. Não era a minha família que Ele queria… Ele queria o segredo… um segredo que eu guardei durante onze anos.

- Não estou a perceber onde queres chegar, Rufus!

Rufus segurou com força os cabelos e puxou-os, como que a tentar arrancá-los. Nos seus olhos brilhava a confusão, mas ele não parecia importar-se com o facto de Dumbledore começar a achar que ele tinha enlouquecido.

- NÃO PERCEBES, ALBUS? EU NÃO POSSO DAR-LHE O QUE ELE QUER! Aliás… – a sua voz desceu incrivelmente rápido de um grito para um quase sussurro. - … eu nem sequer sei exactamente o que Ele quer.

- Rufus… tens de te acalmar e contar-me exactamente o que é que Voldemort quer.

O corpo do ex-ministro estremeceu vigorosamente ao som do nome do feiticeiro das trevas, mas em vez de se descontrolar ainda mais, ele respirou fundo e sentou-se na sua poltrona, de olhos fechados. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto pálido e desfez-se no meio da densa barba. Quando abriu os olhos, estes, incrivelmente, tinham perdido o ar de loucura e ele parecia saber exactamente o que fazer. Com um gesto da varinha, ele fez uma bacia de pedra flutuar até à pequena mesa na frente de Dumbledore. Era um Pensatório! E com outro gesto retirou uma memória da sua cabeça e depositou-a nas águas prateadas.

- Talvez seja melhor veres com os teus próprios olhos.

Dumbledore desviou o olhar do homem à sua frente e focou-o nas imagens distorcidas dentro do Pensatório, antes de mergulhar naquela memória. Demorou um pouco até que reconhecesse o lugar onde estava. Era o gabinete do Chefe de Aurores, ocupado em tempos por Rufus. Este estava sentado na sua secretária, com um olhar um tanto surpreso, encarando cada um dos outros presentes.

Juntamente com Rufus estavam mais quatro pessoas que Dumbledore nunca tinha visto. A única mulher e, aparentemente a mais nova de todos eles, tinha um semblante sério… demasiado sério para alguém com a sua idade. As roupas que usava pareciam mais as de uma professora universitária do que de uma mulher que acabara de concluir os estudos. Tudo isto, aliado ao seu cabelo loiro preso num coque, davam-lhe um engraçado ar intelectual.

Dois dos outros homens também não pareciam ser muito mais velhos. Um deles tinha uma aparência árabe, sendo que a sua barba mal feita e o sorriso sempre a bailar-lhe nos lábios, contrastavam em tudo com a mulher. O outro, mais sério, era, nitidamente inglês, com uns cabelos ligeiramente arruivados e olhos intensamente azuis, a contrastar com a pele alva. Mesmo estando sentado, Albus conseguia detectar que este era o mais alto de todos os presentes.

O quarto visitante era bem mais velho, por volta dos cinquenta anos, totalmente comprovados pelos seus cabelos grisalhos e algumas rugas que lhe cobriam a face bondosa. Talvez fosse do seu carisma, ou talvez do seu impecável Armani cinzento-escuro, que o transformavam num autêntico empresário, mas tudo nele inspirava confiança!

- Deixem-me ver se eu percebi bem. – Rufus clareou a voz antes de prosseguir – A senhora…

- Elisabeth. – corrigiu a mesma, assentindo com a cabeça para o chefe de aurores.

- A Elisabeth é arqueóloga e trabalha para o museu de Londres, o qual tem como director aqui o Sr. Langley. – O seu olhar recaiu sobre o homem mais velho, que concordou com a cabeça. – A Elisabeth, numa das suas escavações, encontrou algo, que pensa ser perigoso. O que eu não percebo é no que posso ajudá-los.

- Veja bem, Sr. Scrimgeour – começou a arqueóloga com uma voz doce e melodiosa – Este objecto, ele está bem guardado, neste momento. Tenho a certeza de que, mesmo um bruxo poderoso não poderia encontrá-lo. No entanto, sendo o protector uma pessoa não mágica, se ele for quebrado, talvez essas protecções não sirvam para mais nada.

- E esse objecto é demasiado perigoso nas mãos erradas. – o árabe falou pela primeira vez, revelando a sua voz de tenor. – O que nós precisamos é de protecções mágicas, para o caso das suas defesas naturais falharem.

A conversa durou mais alguns minutos, mas nada foi acrescentado ao que já tinha sido dito. Dumbledore viu as imagens distorcerem-se e voltou imediatamente à sala de Rufus, que o olhava com expectativa.

- Não percebo, Rufus. O que era o tal objecto?

- Nunca cheguei a descobrir. – confessou o ex-ministro. – Eu coloquei lá as minhas defesas, mas nunca vi o que estava a proteger.

Dumbledore alisou a sua longa barba, semicerrando os olhos enquanto pensava nas últimas revelações. O que poderia ser aquele objecto que fosse tão perigoso e que pudesse interessar tanto a Voldemort? E ainda mais: como tinha ele tido conhecimento daquela descoberta? Era um assunto sobre o qual deveria pensar calmamente. Mas algo lhe dizia que era importante.

Quando se preparava para perguntar mais informações, reparou que Rufus olhava para a mancha de sangue no chão, muito fixamente. A sua cabeça tombava ligeiramente para o lado, a sua boca estava entreaberta e a sua expressão lunática estava mais intensa do que quando Dumbledore chegara ali. O velho homem olhou tristemente para aquele que fora em tempos um homem forte. Definitivamente, Voldemort sabia como atingir as pessoas e Dumbledore só tinha medo de que o bruxo das trevas ainda estivesse a começar...

* * *

Há dias em que nós, mal acordamos de manhã, sentimos que não nos devíamos levantar. Existe algo dentro de nós que nos fala e nos avisa para o perigo que se aproxima. Para Harry, aquele era um desses dias. Podiam até dizer que ele estava a ficar paranóico, mas ele não gostava da sensação. Talvez fosse apenas o nervosismo que sempre precedia um jogo de Quidditch. Afinal, naquela manhã de dez de Maio jogar-se-ia a final entre Hufflepuff e Gryffindor… o sábado mais aguardado e, ao mesmo tempo, mais temido pelo capitão da equipa dos leões.

Harry sabia que as expectativas eram elevadas e que teria de provar para todos que era melhor do que Cedric Diggory, mas não era isso que o deixava mais nervoso. Aquele seria o seu último jogo como aluno em Hogwarts… tinha de ser memorável!

- Desta vez não corremos propriamente o risco de sermos atacados por Dementors, não é? – comentou Ron mais para si próprio do que para os outros, enquanto olhava do croissant para a tarte de melaço, tentando decidir qual delas comia. No final acabou por se servir dos dois. – Não temos de nos preocupar! O Harry nunca nos deixou ficar mal.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. – contestou Remus muito sabiamente, levando, no segundo seguinte, uma cotovelada de Sirius. – Embora eu ache que Hufflepuff não tem nenhuma hipótese contra a vossa actual equipa.

- E desde quando és um entendido em Quidditch?

Remus não se deixou abalar pelo comentário de Sirius, lançando-lhe um sorriso trocista. Como que lendo os pensamentos de Remus, foi Lily quem respondeu.

- Ser melhor amigo de dois fanáticos e aturá-los durante quase sete anos deve ter algum efeito. Embora eu deva admitir que tenho também uma melhor amiga fanática, namoro com um outro e continuo a não perceber a lógica de catorze pessoas passarem horas, em cima de uma vassoura, atrás de uma bola.

- Isso é porque não percebes a beleza do jogo em si. No dia em que jogares irás compreender porque adoramos o jogo. – disse James de uma forma pensativa, sob o olhar céptico de Lily, enquanto os restantes divagavam sob as teorias filosóficas dele.

Harry prestava atenção à conversa, mas não entrara nela ainda. As suas entranhas remexiam furiosamente, cortando o seu apetite na totalidade. Ao fim de muita insistência da namorada, acabou por enfiar na boca um pedaço de bacon e mastigou-o preguiçosamente até que este formou uma bola, como se se tratasse de uma pastilha elástica.

Duas mesas à direita da de Gryffindor, logo depois da de Ravenclaw, Harry podia ver um Cedric animadíssimo, conversando jovialmente com os amigos. Ao contrário de Harry, o Hufflepuff não parecia estar minimamente nervoso e, de tempos a tempos, ria alegremente de alguma piada que lhe era contada. Os olhos dos dois seekers cruzaram-se por momentos, ao que Cedric acenou para o rival, que rapidamente retribuiu.

- E por quem estás tu a torcer, Danielle?

Harry voltou a sua atenção para a conversa novamente, a tempo de ver a sobrinha de Dumbledore corar visivelmente perante a pergunta de Hermione.

- Como dizem os muggles: "Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte". É claro que eu torço por Gryffindor.

- Hum… será mesmo? – provocou Ginny, marotamente – Não vais torcer pela equipa do teu namorado?

- Ele não é meu namorado! – a voz de Danielle saiu um pouco mais esganiçada do que ela queria, mas logo ela sorriu envergonhada, baixando a cabeça para esconder a vermelhidão do seu rosto. – Pelo menos não oficialmente!

Um coro de assobios e brincadeiras foi logo ouvido, o que animou aquela parte da mesa dos leões. Ginny fazia gestos com a mão para eles baixarem a voz e Danielle tentava, em vão, desaparecer no seu lugar, mas a festa estava armada, fazendo com que a equipa de Quidditch esquecesse, de imediato, todo o nervosismo, incluindo o próprio capitão, que entrou também na canção improvisada pelos gémeos sobre "tudo o que precisamos é amor", uma versão um tanto alterada e desafinada da famosa canção dos Beatles.

Num momento, Harry estava no Salão, a rir-se, no outro, viu tudo à sua volta escurecer. Olhou para as caras dos seus amigos, mas estes não pareciam ter-se apercebido da súbita alteração da luz. Instintivamente, levou a mão à cicatriz, onde um leve formigar trazia de volta a mesma sensação com que acordara.

- Harry? – o som da voz de Hermione ao seu lado fê-lo desviar a mão da testa para o cabelo tentando disfarçar mas, se havia alguém que captava todos os pormenores, esse alguém era Hermione. – Está tudo bem?

- Está, Hermione. Porque não estaria? – Harry esforçou-se por esboçar um sorriso para descansar a amiga, mas este deve ter saído demasiado amarelo, já que Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desconfiança. – Está na hora de irmos, não é?

Antes que mais alguém tivesse tempo de lhe perguntar se ele estava bem, o seeker agarrou na vassoura, levantou-se e saiu em largas passadas do Salão Principal, sem se preocupar que todos os outros estivessem tão surpreendidos com a reacção do amigo que tenham ficado para trás. Já cá fora, deparou-se com o corredor vazio. Aproveitando aquele momento de silêncio, encostou-se à parede e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, na tentativa de diminuir o ritmo cardíaco. Podia sentir gotas de suor começarem a formar-se na sua testa, que ele não se preocupou em limpar, e a sua boca parecia subitamente seca. Era urgente, naquele momento, ele acalmar-se.

- O Harry está com pressa de começar o jogo!

A voz de Fred, ou George Weasley, chegava até ele, despertando-o do transe em que se encontrava. Antes que pudesse desencostar-se da parede, as portas do Salão abriram-se dando passagem aos seus colegas de equipa.

- Ah! Aqui está o nosso capitão! – George passou o braço sobre o ombro de Harry, fazendo peso sobre ele, de modo a que o moreno dobrasse as pernas – Estavas a pensar jogar sem nós?

- É claro que não, George! Por isso é que eu fiquei aqui à espera. – a sua voz saiu incrivelmente calma, embora o seu coração continuasse a palpitar no peito. – Vocês são demasiado lentos.

- Tendo em conta a velocidade com que saíste! – protestou Ron, com cara emburrada, apoiado por Ginny que assentiu com a cabeça em concordância com o irmão. – Tudo bem que quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor, mas eu ainda estava a terminar o meu café da manhã.

- Sempre a pensar com o estômago, Roniquinho!

Ron fulminou Fred com o olhar, mas este já lhe tinha virado as costas e, seguido pelo seu gémeo e por Neville, já tinha atingido a porta principal. O mais novo dos rapazes Weasleys apenas revirou os olhos e seguiu os outros.

- Então, capitão? Preparado?

Harry permitiu-se sorrir à namorada, trazendo-a para junto de si, num gesto de carinho. Ou talvez fosse a única maneira que ele encontraria para se acalmar antes do jogo… Ginny, o seu porto seguro. O que era certo é que parte da tensão o abandonou naquele momento, ficando apenas um ligeiro nervosismo e o formigueiro na cicatriz.

- Vamos lá acabar com os texugos!

Enchendo o peito, na tentativa de encontrar alguma confiança, passou o braço livre em torno da cintura dela e iniciou a sua caminhada na direcção do estádio de Quidditch.

- Vais dizer-me o que aconteceu no Salão? – perguntou Ginny já a alguns metros do castelo.

- Não aconteceu nada no Salão! _Eles serão sacrificados…_- Harry estagnou no caminho e afastou-se dois passos para trás. Tinha sido ele a dizer aquilo? Ou teria sido na sua cabeça.

- Harry? – Ginny dirigiu-lhe uma olhar de preocupação. – O que aconteceu? Ficaste pálido de repente.

- _Sangue será derramado hoje!_

Não tinha sido ele! Ou tinha? Não era a sua voz, mas certamente saíra da sua boca. Continuou a fixar Ginny, cada vez mais assustado, mas ela não parecia ter ouvido o que ele tinha dito. No momento em que ela deu um passo na sua direcção, Harry recuou outro. Não fazia ideia porque estava a agir assim. Imediatamente, o formigueiro começou a tornar-se mais intenso e a dor surgiu… inicialmente suportável, até uma explosão de branco surgir na sua frente.

Não estava mais em Hogwarts. Um lugar escuro… a única luz eram tochas de fogo, pelo que devia estar debaixo da terra.

- _Está a chegar o dia_! – a boca de Harry abriu-se sem que ele pudesse impedir – Hoje o mundo abrirá os olhos para o que acontecerá com aqueles que ousarem contrariar-me.

Só aí Harry percebeu que não estava sozinho. Havia uma roda de pessoas encapuzadas, que mal se distinguiam devido à escuridão. No centro dessa roda, dois homens estavam de joelhos, com as mãos atadas atrás das costas. O mais velho não parecia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos e o cabelo preto escondia o terror dos seus olhos castanhos. O mais novo tremia compulsivamente, o seu queixo pendia junto ao peito e os seus olhos encontravam-se cerrados com violência, provavelmente sem coragem para encarar o que o destino lhe reservava.

- Mestre! – uma voz demasiado conhecida soou ao seu lado. Pettigrew aproximava-se de cabeça baixa, com um objecto longo e pontiagudo na mão.

- _Ah! A espada do meu antepassado._ – Harry sentiu-se a si mesmo, a soltar uma gargalhada quase histérica e, embora ele soubesse que apenas estava a ver com os olhos de Voldemort e a falar com a sua voz, não pôde deixar de sentir nojo de si mesmo –_Mais uma vez a espada de Salazar Slytherin irá derramar o sangue nojento das criaturas que ousaram proclamar-se como bruxos_.

O mais velho dos dois homens foi agarrado pelos cabelos por um Devorador da Morte e trazido diante do Lord das Trevas. Harry podia ver a morte brincar nos olhos expressivos do rapaz e um grito abafado a sair dos lábios quando a espada trespassou o peito dele, empunhada pela _sua_ própria mão.

Harry tentou gritar… tentou impedir Voldemort de fazer aquilo, mas sabia que nada poderia parar o seu pior inimigo. O sangue do rapaz começou a espirrar violentamente do peito e as suas pernas começaram a fraquejar. Mas antes que ele suspirasse pela última vez, a mão esquelética de Voldemort enterrou-se no buraco que a espada fizera. Desta vez o grito da vítima tinha sido ensurdecedor.

Na _sua_ mão, Harry podia sentir o coração dele pulsar e, mal ela se fechou sobre o órgão, este foi arrancado com força, trazendo uma nova onda de sangue, que foi bombeado durante mais alguns segundos, até que o coração parou nas suas mãos. A satisfação encheu o seu peito. Não! A satisfação não era dele, mas de Voldemort.

Os olhos do rapaz estava agora sem vida, opacos, e toda a sua face estava contorcida numa expressão de dor e horror. Aquela imagem ficaria para sempre na memória de Harry. Os seus olhos desviaram-se para o outro prisioneiro, antecipando o que iria acontecer também a ele.

- _Que o banho de sangue comece_ - O outro rapaz foi agarrado, enquanto se contorcia e gritava desesperadamente, na tentativa vã de se libertar. A espada foi erguida pela segunda vez e, num gesto rápido, sangue foi novamente derramado – NÃAAAAAAAAO!

Harry segurou o peito com força, quase que tentando impedir que o coração lhe fosse arrancado também. A sua respiração era acelerada, mas, ainda assim, parecia que não chegava oxigénio suficiente ao seu cérebro. Podia sentir também as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer na sua face, juntamente com o suor. Nem mesmo a dor lancinante na sua teste era comparada com a aflição que o envolvia.

O seu peito foi rodeado por dois braços e só aí se apercebeu de que já não se encontrava na mente de Voldemort, mas de volta ao seu corpo. Tremeu involuntariamente, num soluço que não conseguiu controlar.

- Calma, Harry, já terminou! – a voz de Ginny chegou aos seus ouvidos com uma bênção, lembrando-lhe que não fora ele que cometera aqueles actos horríveis.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até que ele se acalmasse e outros tantos até que Ginny finalmente o largasse. Felizmente ninguém estava por perto. Tudo o que Harry menos queria, naquele momento, era ouvir comentário de que enlouquecera novamente, ou ver a pena estampada nos olhos dos seus amigos.

- Talvez não seja boa ideia ir em frente com este jogo.

- Não! – Harry abanou negativamente a cabeça, limpando o rosto com as mãos – Não vou deixar que Voldemort me intimide. Não vou deixar!

- Harry espera!

Mas Harry já não ouviu o que Ginny tinha para dizer. Agarrou na vassoura que estava ao seu lado no chão e correu a toda a velocidade para o vestiário do estádio. Precisava de gastar aquela euforia, ou não se concentraria no jogo. Maldito fosse Voldemort. Ele iria pagar por tudo o que tinha feito!

- Viste algum fantasma, Harry? – perguntou Ron mal viu o melhor amigo chegar – Não me digas que foi a Murta Queixosa.

- Ron! – ameaçou Ginny logo atrás de Harry – Não fales do que não sabes.

Imediatamente, Ron calou-se e fitou seriamente o casal recém-chegado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Parem de me perguntar de aconteceu alguma coisa ou se eu estou bem! – explodiu o capitão, para surpresa dos outros seis. – Vamos acabar com isto de uma vez!

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida até à saída da equipa na direcção do campo. Harry tinha a cabeça a estourar de dor e não desejava, de modo algum, descarregar nos amigos. O barulho ensurdecedor do estádio só intensificou a dor. Levemente fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu quando as imagens da mente de Voldemort voltavam mais vivas do que nunca. O próprio cheio metálico do sangue estava impregnado nas suas narinas, como se ele nunca tivesse deixado aquele cenário.

Talvez fosse por causa no nervosismo, mas o apito de Madame Hooch parecia estar a demorar mais do que o costume. Não era apenas impressão sua, todos os outros jogadores pareciam pensar o mesmo.

- Potter?

Harry olhou para trás, onde uma esbaforida McGonagall corria na sua direcção. A sua face estava pálida e as suas rugas comprimiam-se em preocupação. As suas mãos estavam fortemente apertadas em punhos, cerrando um papel amachucado, o qual Harry notou rapidamente.

- Professora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Uma sensação de Dejá vú tomou conta de Harry e uma memória distante apareceu em sua mente. Da última vez, o jogo tinha sido cancelado porque Hermione tinha sido encontrada petrificada.

- Temo que tenhamos de cancelar o jogo, Potter. – McGonagall ergueu uma mão para calar George, que abrira a boca para protestar. – Não estou a perguntar a opinião, Weasley, estou aqui para vos mandar de volta para a torre. Os vossos colegas irão ser também avisados.

Com um gesto da varinha, a directora abriu as portas que davam acesso ao relvado do estádio. Harry não esperou pelo anúncio e encaminhou-se de volta ao balneário, apenas ouvindo ao longe as palavras de McGonagall, distorcidas pelo barulho dos alunos, a mandar todos os alunos para as respectivas salas comuns.

Seguido por todos os outros, encaminhou-se em silêncio, perguntando-se mentalmente o que teria acontecido para deixar McGonagall tão perturbada ao ponto de cancelar a final de Quidditch. Foi a pensar nisto que se despediu dos colegas no topo das escadas e se desviou para a directoria, sem dar explicações a ninguém. Encontrou McGonagall já quando esta estava a chegar às gárgulas.

- Professora? – chamou Harry, fazendo com que a directora parasse e olhasse para o aluno com um ar severo. – Sim, professora, eu sei que já devia estar na torre… mas eu preciso de saber se aconteceu alguma coisa.

McGonagall suspirou e coçou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos, antes de dirigir a Harry um sorriso triste.

- Sempre esse complexo de herói. Aconteceu sim, Potter. Aconteceram muitas coisas hoje, mas nada com que te devas preocupar no momento.

- Mas…

- Potter! – a voz autoritária e impaciente estava de volta. – Faz um favor a ti mesmo e volta para a torre. É melhor assim.

Harry não se atreveu a contestar mais a ordem de McGonagall. Ela não era Dumbledore e não toleraria a desobediência dele. Virando-lhe as costas ele fez o caminho de regresso à torre de Gryffindor, em passos lentos, tentando decifrar aquele enigma, sem olhar verdadeiramente por onde ia. Se estivesse mais atento, teria visto os quadros sussurrarem comentários entre si, provavelmente a contar a nova novidade que tinham ouvido. Mas algo de estranho se passava, até com eles. Tudo parecia sombrio!

O seu momento de distracção não demorou mais do que alguns segundos, quando ele embateu em algo… ou melhor, em alguém. Joanne Boss parecia estar nervosa com algo e quase nem vira Harry. Algo se passava com o corpo docente daquela escola e ele precisava descobrir porquê.

- Potter! – Ela parecia algo chocada por encontrar o aluno ali e falou com alguma rispidez, lembrando, de certa forma McGonagall – O que estás a fazer aqui? Não devias estar na torre?

- Sim, professora, mas eu fui falar com…

- Então de que é que estás à espera?

- Mas só queria…

O olhar que ela lhe lançou fê-lo calar imediatamente. Joanne era sempre tão cordial com ele, para além de que, normalmente, o tratava como Harry e não como Potter. Agora tinha a certeza: algo de muito grave tinha acontecido e McGonagall não era a única que tinha sido abalada pelo acontecimento.

- Podia só dizer-me o que está a acontecer? Afinal eu também faço parte da Ordem da Fénix.

Joanne, que já se preparava para seguir o seu caminho, estagnou subitamente e estudou o aluno, com um misto de mistério e aflição.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido, não é nada com te que devas preocupar. Agora sê um bom menino e vai para a torre de Gryffindor.

Aquela era exactamente a mesma resposta que McGonagall lhe tinha dado. Porque todos estavam tão preocupados com o facto de que aquilo poderia abalar Harry? Primeiro a directora, agora Joanne. Algo lhe dizia que estava relacionado com ele próprio, o que tornava mais urgente que ele descobrisse.

Subitamente, algo o fez parar. O seu coração voltou a palpitar pela terceira vez naquele dia. Respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até dez, ignorando o formigueiro que começava a manifestar-se novamente.

- _Ele ainda não sabe, mas vai saber em breve_.

Mais uma vez, a voz surgiu na sua cabeça, como se tivesse sido ele próprio a dizer aquilo. Harry olhou em sua volta, no entanto, desta vez não estava no mesmo lugar de anteriormente. O cenário agora era bem mais macabro e horripilante… o mesmo cemitério onde viu Voldemort reerguer-se no seu quarto ano.

- E depois o que acontece, Mestre? – Aquela voz também era conhecida. Os seus olhos fixaram a figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, fazendo uma leve vénia ao seu senhor.

- _Depois, minha cara Bellatrix, é só aguardar! E tu estarás lá para lhe dar o meu presente_.

Voldemort encontrava-se de costas para o cemitério, voltado para a mansão Riddle mais acima. Harry sabia que ele não estava sozinho, provavelmente a sua assembleia de Devoradores da Morte estava reunida, planeando o próximo ataque. Se Harry achava que já tinha visto horrores suficiente naquele dia, ele estava muito enganado. No momento em que Voldemort se voltou, foi possível vislumbrar uma elevação do que pareciam ser sacos de pano esfarrapados. Mas, assim que Harry observou melhor, percebeu, finalmente, de que não se tratavam de sacos, mas sim de roupas… roupas a envolver corpos que estavam amontoados.

Tentou, em vão, fechar os olhos, mas a satisfação de Voldemort não o deixava tirar os olhos daquele cenário.

- _E que o meu exército de morte se reerga_! – O braço de Voldemort, segurando uma varinha elevou-se e apontou para os corpos. - _Animas Corpus_.

Imediatamente, as pessoas começaram a mexer-se, inicialmente com pequenos movimentos, e por fim a levantar-se, como se nunca tivessem estado mortas. No entanto, os seus olhos estavam opacos e os seus braços caídos ao lado do tronco, como se de zombies se tratassem. Era muito pior do que isso: diante dele, erguia-se um exército de Inferis.

Quando Harry acordou, ele ignorou qualquer dor que sentisse, qualquer sinal de que as suas pernas iriam fraquejar, qualquer alarme mental que o avisava para parar um pouco e respirar fundo. Ele precisava avisar alguém! Voldemort estava a preparar-se para um ataque e desta vez iria ser algo de grande.

Não reparava verdadeiramente por onde seguia. Apenas precisava de falar com alguém. Quando deu por si, já estava a entrar pelo buraco da Dama Gorda e a subir até ao seu dormitório, ignorando cada um dos amigos que o chamavam, deixando que as suas pernas o levassem até ao espelho de dois lados, que lhe permitiria contactar com Sirius.

Porém, algo mais aconteceu quando ele se preparava para chamar o padrinho. Uma nova visão, mas, para seu grande desespero, o cenário agora era aquele que ele menos desejava ver na mente de Voldemort… a sua casa! E só agora ele percebia… ele não tinha entrado por acidente na mente do seu inimigo… Voldemort deixara que ele entrasse. Pior! Voldemort forçara-o a entrar.

- _Sim, meu caro Harry_ - Era como se Voldemort estivesse a falar ao seu lado - _A tua linda mãe vai ter uma visita inesperada, hoje. Estás a ver aquela janela?_ - O dedo indicador de Voldemort apontou para a única janela do prédio que tinha luz - _Tenho a certeza de que é lá que ela está, neste momento, sozinha, a acariciar a sua bela barriguinha, sentindo-se segura, pelas defesas que Dumbledore ali colocou. Não, não, não! Ela nem imagina que as magias do velho senil são inúteis contra mim_. - Voldemort sorriu baixinho, um sorriso maldoso que atingiu Harry em cheio no peito - _Mas tu sabes, não é, Harry? E também sabes o que Bellatrix vai fazer com ela! Se fosse eu a ti, eu preparava-me, porque amanhã talvez descubras que o que aconteceu no último ano, não passou de um lindo sonho._

Só aí… só nesse mesmo instante, Harry percebeu a real ameaça que Voldemort fizera naquele longínquo dia no final de Agosto, quando fora derrotado. Um dia ele voltaria e vingar-se-ia de Harry… da forma mais dolorosa possível!

* * *

**Nota de beta**: Ahn… lightmagid suspira de saudade já fazia tanto tempo que não deixava uma notinha bem queridinha e bondosa de beta. Rs rs rs será que devo ser má? Mas como? Eu me pergunto: Como? Como é possível tecer um comentário maldoso quando nos vimos frente a frente com um capítulo maravilhoso?! A arte de Guida é muita… o génio memorável… mas confesso não descobrir arte em mim ou engenho que me faça parar de ficar surpreendida com a evolução da escrita desta MUI NOBRE autora! Este capítulo é para mim, a ponte da fic. Uma ponte que liga aquilo que já lemos e aquilo que o meu coração e os meus olhos esfomeados anseiam por ler! Uma transição entre o soft e o arrebatador! Por isso, a minha nota de beta é esta: apelo ao engenho de Guida Potter Gryffindor Magid para que este nos leve numa viagem simultaneamente aterradora e emocionante! Como sempre foi e sempre será!


End file.
